


No Feeling's Allowed

by TMWolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Romance, Casual Sex, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 212,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMWolf/pseuds/TMWolf
Summary: Samantha didn't want any drama.Raihan was just looking for a good time.Their coming together was the fickle nature of fate in the form of a camera click. One night of passion is all it takes to keep Samantha coming back for more, and Raihan simply can't resist the redhead's fiery personality--and insatiable desire. It's a game of tangled sheets and ecstasy, but there's just one rule to follow:No Feelings Allowed.No dating, no romance, just fun--an arrangement Sam is more than happy to go along with. However, the more she comes to know the charming Gym Leader, the harder it gets to play along, and she's not the only one. Raihan's finding more than her looks irresistible, and the lines are beginning to blur. It's enough to make one wonder if some rules are meant to be broken...
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Nessa & original trainer
Comments: 119
Kudos: 105





	1. A Camera Click

**Author's Note:**

> This IS NSFW thanks to smutty chapters to come, so the rating will change to explicit ... say ch 4 ;) For now though it's just Mature, but it WILL change since it's detailed smut. 
> 
> There is also eventually referenced and talked about abuse and trauma, so I will do my best to provide any warnings ahead of time. All sex written is consensual.

\----------------------------------

Something was wrong.

Galar particles were heavy in the air, making it feel as though a pressure was coming from everywhere in Hanmerlocke Stadium. Breathing felt a little more difficult, as if high on a mountain. Skin tingled and Pokémon squirmed uneasily in their balls, as did the ones on the field. The crowd held its breath, waiting to see what was going on. One minute, they'd been enjoying a match between the Gym Leader Raihan and a challenger hoping to make it to the Cup next year. So far it had been a good battle, but now it was put on hold as the two competing trainers looked around uneasily. The Leader frowned, not liking the situation one bit. His band was glowing brightly, practically super-charged. He could tell his Pokémon were itching to Dynamax because of it, but he held them back. Something wasn't right. His gut was sure of it, and it was rarely wrong.

Raihan pulled up the small microphone he kept clipped in his shirt's collar to speak with the League media team, "Postpone the match. I want to evac the crowd. Something's not right. And don't worry, I'll take the fallout from the big wigs. You lads just do your thing."

 _"Uh—right away, Raihan, sir,"_ the voice on the other side replied, their own nervousness clear. In a way, the Gym Leader was glad for it—it meant he'd get no resistance. It was technically _his_ Gym anyways, so he had the final say-so regardless, but any loss of revenue from a match was a big deal. He'd get a decent lecture from the Executives if the situation wasn't serious enough. Thankfully, he had a feeling it was.

Raihan returned his Pokémon and approached the challenging trainer, who blinked in surprise. They returned their team member just as the announcement rang out.

_"Due to technical difficulties, the Gym Challenge match between Raihan and Trainer 072 has been canceled. For your safety, we ask you all evacuate in a neat and orderly matter to your designated exits, and proceed outside to the safe zones and/or nearest Pokemon center. We thank-you for your corporation and apologize for the inconvenience."_

Unhappy cries rang out, but not enough that Raihan was concerned. The crowd could tell something was off, too, and so did his opponent.

"Sorry to call it short—I was enjoying that match. But something wrong, and I don't think it's safe to continue. I promise we'll finish things once we figure things out, alright, mate?" he explained, holding out his hand. The trainer, despite being a little miffed, shook it. Raihan gestured, "Head back on ahead to the locker room and get your things. I have to make sure the crowd gets out safe."

The trainer thankfully didn't argue and made his way to the locker room. The Gym Leader imagined the kid might try to challenge the League about it, demanding it be their win because he'd cancelled it, but he doubt it would work out that way. It wasn't like the kid was beating him, anyways. Shaking his head, Raihan turned to the crowd, watching to make sure they were all moving smoothly. So far so good, but damn was the air thick now. It reminded him of the Dens in the Wild Area.

Raihan paused, brain suddenly moving very quickly.

If it was like a Den, then—

As if on cue, surprised cries rang out. From the crowd, a Pokéball flared on the belt of a young man, the red glow now a brilliant, wild magenta that surged with energy. The light it gave off flared towards the field. It faded as quickly as it came, revealing a Haxorus; only, it wasn't normal. It howled and thrashed and clawed at the grassy pitch, its body in pain as it glowed with a reddish haze, electrical sparks coming off its armored frame. Its pincers gnashed together, practically foaming at the mouth. Its eyes were wild as the energy surged further into its body.

Raihan knew what was happening, and he knew he couldn't get there in time to stop it.

It was an uncontrolled Dynamax.

With a scream that made his ears hurt, the Haxorus suddenly blew up—almost literally. Its size expanded exponentially until it's head almost reached the highest floors of the stadium. Its legs made the ground shake when it landed, and its deafening roar made more than a few windows and screens shatter—possibly along with ear drums. The panic set in at once. A scream turned into countless more, and the crowd began to run and scramble over one another in a frenzied flight to escape the rampaging Pokémon. Raihan cursed, loudly, and brought out his entire team. He thanked Arceus they hadn't had to exert themselves too much in the battle against the trainer.

"Go distract it! Dodge it's attacks and keep it's attention off the crowd, lads!" he barked, and they did as commanded, charging forth to take on the massive beast. He considered Gigantamaxing his Duraludon, but the resulting clash would likely do more harm than good with the Haxorus out of control and the crowd not much better. That left the old-fashioned way, sending in his trusted Pokémon to do the dirty work all as one unit while he worked to lead the people out to safety.

Most were too scared to really listen, but they seemed to all be doing their best to head to the exits. Already about halfhad gotten through by the time the Dynamax started, but the stragglers were still in trouble. He could tell some people had been trampled on, and others had leaped onto the pitch in some crazy attempt to reach any kind of exit. He made sure to have his Pokémon work double hard to keep the Haxorus from going after them, but the dragon was out of control; its movements were wild without any sense. It was just lashing out, unleashing Outrage and Dragon Pulses that would burst the ground apart or crush the stadium railings if it didn't hit his Pokémon.

"Shi—fall back!" he bellowed when he saw the Haxorus lift it head, it's pincers flaring with energy. It was a Guillotine attack—he'd seen Leon's do a similar move all the time—and with its size it'd leave a crater in the field. His Pokémon thankfully obeyed, but the sheer impact of the Haxorus horns to the ground unleashed a shockwave that sent him stumbling backwards and was even difficult for his sturdy Turtonator to withstand. He cursed, not sure what to do. The dragon was way too strong, the Dynamax energy completely overpowering it. There were still people in the crowd, but he could tell his Pokémon were slowly being drained. They already felt the pressure of the particles, and their opponent was hitting hard and heavy. If they could just last until everyone was out, then maybe—maybe he could risk a Gigantamax.

His hopes were dashed, however, when, from his right and far too close to the Haxorus, he spotted a child. A young boy in a bright yellow Pikachu shirt, that was walking—no staggering—the field. He rubbed at his eyes, his face splattered with the dirt the Haxorus had spewed up. He must have been on the pitch during the impact. He was disoriented—and walking right into the dragon's sight. Of course, the crazed Pokemon saw, and let out a fearsome shriek. The kid jumped, startled, and quickly staggered again, tripping, and falling backwards. He managed to scramble up, but the Haxorus was after him.

Raihan cursed as he took off at a sprint. His stomach and chest clenched as he watched the Pokémon come within reach of the kid. He wasn't going to make it.

A flash of orange and tan made him pause, nearly tripping.

In what was once only air, an Arcanine appeared—right behind the kid. An arm adorned in blue reached out, catching the child from behind and pulling him into the body the limb belonged to. The child instinctively clung, the Arcanine spun on its paw, and, just as the Haxorus opened its jaw to crunch down, they vanished—in a blink of an eye. It happened so fast, Raihan thought he'd imagined it. But then the Pokémon appeared again, skidding to a half to his left. He saw them proper now, and realized the child was clinging to a woman, who rode on the back of the Arcanine. She had hair to match her Pokémon's type, and a set of equally fierce hazel eyes that met the Haxorus' dead on. Her Arcanine unleashed a mighty roar, causing the dragon to flinch ever so slightly. It was exactly what they needed.

"Go, Arcanine, now! To the exit!" she bellowed, and her fire-type leaped into a powerful sprint. It wasn't the same speed as before, but it was faster than the Haxorus could keep up—especially when the Arcanine sped between its legs, right beneath its lumbering body. It shrieked, trying to turn around quickly, and Raihan thought the erratic movement might catch the woman and her Pokémon, but her fire-type was too quick; too nimble. They made it through the gauntlet and the woman had her Pokémon crouch down quickly to let the kid off.

She urged him to stay back where it was safe before pointing back to the field, "Let's go! We need to help stop it! Use Flamethrower to grab its attention."

The Arcanine howled in compliance, charging back in without fear. As soon as it neared the Pokémon's lowered, hissing face, it pounced, landing on one of its tusks, now large enough to cling to. It's furred muzzled opened and unleashed a fierce flame that struck the Pokémon straight in the face. Of course, it didn't do much damage, but fire still burned, and the Haxorus roared, flinging its head. Arcanine released its hold, sending them flying, but righted itself so it landed on its feet. Its trainer frowned, not liking the situation one bit as she clung to her mount's mane.

Raihan watched a flurry of emotions cross the woman's face. Briefly, their eyes met, and he could tell she had plan. Call it intuition, but hers was the face of someone like that. He'd seen it enough times when fighting his rival—the very same moment when the Arceus-forsaken bastard would turn the tide of battle and take away any hope for victory. He normally hated that look, but this time, Raihan was glad for it.

"Hey, I got your back, sweetheart! You do whatever you need to, and I'll make it happen!" he called out, waltzing forward some with his Duraladon by his side. Above, his Flygon fired off attacks or shot right by the Haxorus' face to draw it's attention. On the ground, his Goodra, Torkoal, and Turtonator either worked a defensive ring or used support attacks, too.

"Thanks. To be honest, I didn't want to have to use this yet, but... Lucario, I need you, bud!" she called, and her Pokémon emerged in a flash of light. She motioned for it to hop on, which it did. Her Arcanine, thankfully, could handle the extra weight it seemed. "It's time for that special move combo of yours we've been working on, but the timing is going to be tricky. You're going to have to have run on those rails up there. You guys up for it?"

Arcanine and Lucario bellowed in agreement—and defiance of their enemy. Raihan was both a little impressed and dumbfounded by her idea, and only a little miffed she was ignoring him some now. She was focused on stopping the chaos, though, so he decided to let it slide; after all, they had a Dynamax Pokemon to take down.

"Alright, hold tight, Lucario. Arcanine, get us up high!" she commanded, and, her fighter wrapping its arms tight around her, the fire-type Pokémon shot into a sprint once more.

The movement made the Gym Leader pause, surprised the woman was still _on_ for the ride. He watched her head towards the stands, which, thankfully were mostly empty. The crowd had gotten to safety, giving Arcanine all the leeway it needed to leap into the blachers, racing over the seats to a higher box platform. The Haxorus hadn't missed their actions, of course, and shrieked madly. Waves of energy formed and shot from its body—Dragon Pulse, she knew. Only, so much worse and more powerful.

"No you don't—have at 'em, boys! Show 'em what we're made of!" Raihan snapped, working hard to keep an eye on both the Dynamax Pokémon and the woman trainer. His Pokémon complied, blasting and howling at the Haxorus to steal its attention away. By some miracle, her Arcanine hadn't slowed down, even as it went higher and higher, leaping from box to box until it reached near the rails up top.

"Lucario, now! _Go!_ " she screamed, voice echoing. Her fighter Pokémon launched off Arcanine's back to the railing above. It lunged forward, coming to just above the Dynamax Pokémon's head. The Haxorus followed her warrior, hissing angrily, as it readied another Dragon Pulse. She howled, _"Now! Extreme Meteor Mash!"_

Power in the form of light filled her Lucario just as the Haxorus fired its attack, and one moment the fighter was on the railing, the next it was gone. The Dragon Pulse hit the metal construct, obliterating them, just as the fighter re-appeared—right at the Haxorus' crown. With a howl, the power it built concentrated at its paw, and in a split second it struck, slamming its glowing fist right into the dragon's skull. The resulting strike let off a magnificent _CRACK_ and a wave of sheer pressure, unleashed from the power increased by its intense velocity, blew across the stadium's canopy. The Haxorus' cry was cut mid-way, and it began to fall backwards. The Dynamax energy burst as it did so, throwing Lucario back with a yelp. It, too, was falling as the Haxorus began to shrink, but before it even neared the ground, Arcanine was there, along with the woman who quickly grabbed her Pokémon in mid-air, not unlike the child. Arcanine hit the ground a little rough, wincing as it skidded to a halt. Her Lucario dropped to its toes, staggering briefly, but then righted itself and stood to the left of its trainer.

The Haxorus burst energy once more before finally returning to it proper size and collapsing down.

It was over.

They did it.

Not far away, Raihan couldn't help staring, in awe of it. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ seen someone fight like that—except maybe Leon. He'd definitely never heard of anyone fighting with combined moves or together with their Pokémon like she was. He didn't recognize her or recalled ever battling her, either. She was strong, though, which made him curious. She was like an enigma, and the way she sat upon her Arcanine and her Lucario right by her side, both her and her Pokémon with heads held high, was unreal. He couldn't resist releasing his Rotom and snapping a photo.

"I owe you a big thanks," he called out, finally free of his brief stupor. The young woman noticed him then and slid off her Arcanine, though quickly turned her attention to her Lucario first. He almost clicked his tongue, miffed once again as she picked up the same paw that had dealt the final blow, examining it carefully. Her Pokémon winced visibly, and she sighed as she rubbed its jawline.

"Sorry, bud. I didn't want to have you do that move, but..."

Raihan frowned, "Is your Lucario alright, love?"

"He might have a broken paw—or at least a fracture. That move was... I only use it in emergencies, and even then... He went a little too fast."

"I've never heard of that move before, but, but man do I owe you my thanks for it—that Haxorus nearly destroyed this place!"

"Oh, you don't need to thank me. I just need to get to the Pokécenter. Although, will the Haxorus be okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll take care of it. You should head out—you can tell Nurse Joy to give you the special treatment, on Raihan. She'll know what to do. Oh, and make sure to say hello to your new fan on the way out, love. Looks like he's cheering you on."

"He—what— _oh_ ," the woman blushed, just now noticing the little kid was _still_ there, and whooping and hollering. Her cheeks went redder when she noticed Raihan's grin. "Right. Uh, good luck, and sorry for the mess. Your match was a good one before things went to shit—if that helps."

"A little," Raihan snickered, and watched as she returned her Lucario to its pokéball and mounted Arcanine again. The fire-type trotted off to the little boy, where she dismounted once more to crouch down to his level. The Gym Leader couldn't help listening in, thankfully close enough to hear.

"Hey, kiddo, what are you still doing here? You should be looking for your mom and heading to the Pokécenter—riding a Pokémon using Extreme Speed can have some, uh, side effects."

"I'm fine!" the child beamed. "Momma said if I ever get lost just go to the Pokécenter, so it's okay! We can go together! That was so cool what you did, though! You were so fast and using that fire attack and then bam, bam, bam the giant Pokémon was blowing things up and then—and then the blue one was all runnin' and jumpin' and then it teleported and then _BOOM_! It was so cooooooooooooooooooooool! You really sa—."

Raihan looked up when the kid suddenly stopped speaking, and by the woman's stance he could see she was concerned. He watched as the kid's face contorted.

Then he barfed—right onto his shirt and the floor.

Raihan had to muffle his snort and laugh and decided to turn his focus to the poor Haxorus that was too exhausted to even move.

Near the entrance, the woman just chuckled as she pat the young child on the head.

"Yep—that's riding during Extreme Speed for the first time for ya. Come on, kid, I'll get you to the Pokécenter and they'll give you something for that. Although, I think we'll walk this time," she smiled gently and held out her hand. He was a bit shaken by the sudden retching, but he still took her hand, and, after Arcanine was returned to his ball, walked with the redhead all the way to the Pokécenter, where a very awkward conversation with his mother and a change of clothes awaited them.

The woman did pause, though, to look back at the man who fought with her, or rather she with him. He was looking after the Haxorus now, treating it as gently as he could while his Pokémon stood watch. She couldn't help thinking how Raihan, Hammerlocke's Gym Leader, was an interesting guy. He was also pretty handsome. And really dang tall.

It was too bad they were bound to never meet again. 


	2. A Knight and a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was just the line being cast, a bit of a tease... so let's see if we can't hook you with some sass and flirting ;)

\-----------------------

Raihan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to work out the kinks. He rolled his shoulders for good measure, too, relishing in the release of the tension from sitting in an office all day. It was a necessary evil, dealing with the meetings, but one he wished he wouldn't have to ever endure again. Yet, he knew he'd be called back in a few days to talk with the League associates and the other Gym Leaders to check up on repair progress. After all, it'd only been maybe a week since the wackos Swordward and Shieldbert went on a Dynamaxing spree, damaging at least half their Gyms, and was maybe two since the Second Darkest Day in Galar—the day Rose, the now-former Chairman criminal, unleashed Eternatus on the world for the second time, only to be defeated by Gloria and Hop, the former of which was now their new Champion.

He still recalled his loss to the kiddo during her Challenge and was both irate and delighted. He dared to say even proud of the young teen, who'd come so far so fast and now stood on a pillar he'd still not reached himself. He disliked having yet _another_ rival he might never beat, but at least Leon had finally been knocked down a peg. Although, he wasn't entirely glad about that, either, and not just because it hadn't been _him_. He'd seen how deflated his long-time rival—and friend—looked at the meetings, though he put on a brave face. If _he'd_ beaten him, it'd been different, but it was what it was. Leon would have to find a way to get over it like he had.

They had more important things to focus on anyways—like repairing the Gyms after the Dynamaxed Pokémon had gone on a rampage. By some miracle, there were essentially no lives lost, if any. At most the number could be counted on one hand, although the injured had been much higher. The stadiums were wrecked, too, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. It would cost a good chunk of money, but the League kept an emergency fund just for such things, although now they were starting to call it a "remodel" and not a repair. No doubt to keep the crowd cheerful, but he just saw it as another one of their little "scams", as he affectionately called them.

But that was how it went, and he only lamented the Gym Challenge and Championship Cup for next year was being postponed. It was going to be weird not facing challengers throughout the year, seeing who had what it took to make it to the finals and face Gloria, who would have to defend her title. He supposed he could try out the Battle Tower then—the re-imaged Rose Tower, spear-headed by Leon of all people. He had a feeling it was to help wipe away the betrayal, which had cut the purple-haired man the hardest.

 _'Whatever helps him, I guess,'_ Raihan mused as he brought out his phone, thumbing through the latest blogs and Pokégram posts. He hadn't posted a picture in a while, which wasn't like him, but he'd just been so busy between meetings, having public viewing with the populace to keep everyone at ease, and then seeing about repairs. He'd had no time to really do much outside of work. As such, he had countless comments and private messages from fans asking if he was okay and where was his usual Towel Tuesday post. He couldn't help snickering at that—at all the thirsty ladies out there.

Naturally, he enjoyed the attention. The thirst fueled him, he dared to say, and, well, he had the goods, so why not show them off? Of course, there was backlash, too. He got plenty of snide comments from salty dudes, but also those who criticized his losses against both Leon and Gloria. It was annoying, being that he _only_ ever lost to _two_ people, while all the ones leaving their harsh words had probably never won a battle in their _life_. Whatever. He could handle it, and the thirsty ones always outmatched the venomous anyways.

Raihan switched to his photo album, figuring he could go ahead and post something real quick to satisfy the fans. If nothing was in his albums he'd probably do a selfie with one of his Pokémon—Duraludon and Flygon and even Goomdra were pretty popular, which he approved. They were technically both is favorites. He adored all his Pokémon, of course, but the fierce dragon-types always had his heart first. Their wild nature and raw power were just so enticing and a challenge to wield. Every moment with them was a thrill.

"Huh?" he spoke aloud as he came upon an unusual photo. He paused in his walk back to the Vault, thankfully off to the side some so no one would bump into him. He imagined a few people were glancing his way, wondering why the infamous Raihan had stopped so suddenly. He paid them no mind as he grinned.

He remembered this one now—the woman from the Gym who had helped him. It had been a spur of the moment, like an instinct, taking this shot and boy had it worked wonders, if he did say so himself. She was a fiery mix between ginger and redhead, sat upon her Arcanine that had a fierce gaze to match. To their left was a Lucario, stance firm and stable, and looking ready for a fight. If he had to describe it, she was like a Knight on her steed, with a gallant warrior partner by her side. Her team had fought brilliantly though, and her battle tactics were beyond impressive. It made his battle itch perk up, and sparked an idea. With a quick command, his Rotom phone rang a number he kept on speed dial for just such an occasion.

"Heeeeeeeey, Donnie, my man! It's ya boy, Raihan. Yeah, you're favorite. Oh, shut up, you know you love me," he snickered, pivoting on his foot to head back towards the Castle. Only, instead of the board room, he planned to make a visit to the Entertainment Office. "So, you know the Haxorus that went crazy at my Gym? Yeah, well, y'all got any video feed from the cameras at all? Uh-huh... Wait—you _did_? Ha! Attaboy. Well, you go get that and I'll meet you at your office. I've got one heck of a story for ya boys to post."

\----------

_One week later_

Samantha sighed as she finally crested the last step of the stairway to Hammerlocke, which wasn't easy after a long, arduous day of training and running around in the Wild Area. Beside her, Lucario only panted lightly, having been working hard before they finally returned to civilization. They were both tired, though, as was the rest of her team, although they stayed in their Pokéballs for now. They'd all done a good job of training over the past two weeks, so they'd earned their rest. Lucario, however, had to take it easy almost the entire first week, and even in the second she'd kept his routine lax. It was only the last few days, including today, she'd worked him hard, and made him to do the final lap up the stairs. It was worth it, though; endurance was a major part of why her Pokémon lasted in battle, and if they planned to face the Cup next year they'd have to make sure they stayed strong.

"Alright, let's see your paw, bud," she called out, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was thankfully not too hot in the spring-time weather, but the stairs always got a sweat going on her hair line. Her Pokémon gave her a huff, refusing to look her way. She raised a brow and held out her hand, demanding now. The fighter looked up at her—being that she stood over two feet taller—and then her hand. He resisted a few moments longer, but then rolled his eyes and turned so as to hold out his right paw. She examined it carefully, working around the white spike and pressing on the digits. When her Pokémon didn't react, she grinned and ruffled up his head fur. "Looks like you're all good. I told you it was better to wait a little extra before you trained."

Lucario lifted his snout high and even puffed out his chest, as if it were only natural. Samantha chuckled. Her fighter was always so tough and never failed to amaze her. He hadn't even been mad at her for the fracture in the first place, despite it happening because of her command. Worse still, he'd actually tried to _practice_ the combination move again, much to her dismay. Thankfully, he'd listened when she forbade it—for now, anyways. She still needed time to figure out a safer way to use it while still maintaining the speed.

For now, though, her Pokémon needed a break. Two weeks was about their limit for training in the Wild Area, if only for supplies. Truthfully, though, she just missed civilization. Galar was a grand place, from Postwick in the south to Wyndon in the north. The small villages and country towns were quaint and peaceful if one needed it, while the larger cities that hosted the Gyms were bustling with life and entertainment. Hammerlocke was one of the best for it, and also one of the largest. She was pretty sure only Motostoke and Wyndon could beat it, but neither contender had the same historical flare. The buildings were like ancient castles and ruins, and a stark contrast to her home land, which preferred more either simple or modernized styles depending on where you went. Not that she didn't love her home back in Johto—and Kanto—but she would be hard pressed to leave Galar.

That, and she didn't really want to go home anytime soon.

"Alright, let's get you back in your ball. We'll head home to shower and then do some shopping for dinner," Samantha grinned, returning her Lucario. She replaced his ball with another, calling out Arcanine. She could walk if she honestly wanted, but her apartment on the west side of town in the Historical section had a steep stair case, too, and her calves were still burning. Her fire-type didn't mind, of course. In fact, he was already prancing about, eager to move—as if sprinting around for hours almost every day in the Wild Area wasn't enough. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she grasped hold of his mane, and hoisted herself up onto his back. "Alright, time to head home, bud."

Arcanine barked eagerly and went off at a fast gallop, happy to feel the wind of his face. Samantha just chuckled, and let her eyes wander, taking in the sights. Hammerlocke was crowded today, a bit more-so than usual. She couldn't fathom why, although perhaps there was some event for the Gym repairs going on? She hadn't paid much attention since the day she'd helped the Gym Leader face the Haxorus, except for the announcement the Challenge and Championship Cup was pushed back to next year. A bit disappointing since she'd hoped to maybe compete finally, after having waited a year or so already, but she supposed it was just more time to train then.

Still, she would have preferred less of a crowd. She'd had her fill of them back home, and never felt _totally_ comfortable around them anymore, but she'd gotten better. She was just thankful no one knew her here, something that had been like the biggest breath of fresh air and the coldest glass of water after going through a desert. Once, she would have hated being a nobody, but now it was a blessing. It certainly made getting back to her apartment easier, the town home-like abode nestled on the upper levels. It wasn't far from the Vault, which had been in part why she chose it. She quite liked the history the city kept stored in the form of tapestries, tablets, paintings, and writings. It was fun to learn about the country's rich and fantastic history—especially after the event they called the Darkest Day happening again.

Now _that_ had been an interesting day a few weeks ago. Thankfully that new Champion Gloria had saved the day so everything turned out okay. Or something like that. She was quite popular anyways, lauded as a hero. Maybe she was here in Hammerlocke then, hence why the crowd?

 _'Ah, well,'_ the redhead mused, turning the key into her door and slipping inside. Even without being told, her Pokémon emerged from their balls, as they were allowed to when home. Arcanine had stayed outside, preferring to roll around and bask in the sunlight in the courtyard of her little home. Lucario soon joined him, sitting down the meditate. Golisopod and Tyranitar would go soon enough, too, but they were busy raiding the Poké-food stores to get something to eat. Her Froslass and Toxtricity elected to remain indoors, the former relaxing on a bean chair, and the latter turning on her audio system to start playing some rock music. His claws soon began to strum along his stomach protrusions, as if they were guitar strings.

All of the were goofs in their own way, and she was blessed to call herself their trainer.

"Keep an eye on them, Arcanine! You're the eldest, so you gotta be responsible!" she called out the door, earning a "ruff" in response. She just chuckled, and finally made her way to her room where a shower was calling her name. She was a little disgusting after all, and was all too happy to drop her supply pack and slip out of her sticky clothes to wash it off with a lukewarm spray that she turned hot in the end to soothe sore muscles. When she returned in fresh clothes, she found only two Pokémon remained inside, the rest enjoying their meals on the lawn. Samantha just chuckled as brought out her Rotom phone, figuring it was a good time to check messages after poor service near the Lake of Outrage.

Of course, she had plenty of texts and voicemails from back home, all no doubt worried about her and wondering what she was doing. Darcy, her sister always sent the most, either asking about her or giving updates from home and about her original Johto team, save for her fire type which she'd brought with her. She did feel bad about not responding quickly to her, having not replied in probably a few weeks now. That was, in part, for the bad service, but the rest was just a lack of anything to talk about, as sad as that was. She probably did need to something exciting for once, like her sister suggested, but for now she sent a quick "I'm-doing-good" update and to give her Pokémon love for her.

Her "friends" who texted, however, she definitely didn't care much for responding. Truthfully, they were just cordial trainers she'd come to meet over her journey either back home or even here. Then there were some "friends"—not that she called them that anymore—she never wanted to speak to or see ever again, but still managed to contact her no matter how many times they were blocked. It was obnoxious beyond belief, and she deleted their messages every time without even checking. The rest she just gave occasional responses saying she was fine and doing well, but never mentioning where she went. After all, she'd come to Galar to get away from it all—from them.

The rest was work-related, and those she did give some attention, too. Living in Hanmerlocke wasn't exactly cheap, so she didn't mind seeking out any odd-job or some sponsorship gig that didn't require too much. Usually it just meant making a post about some product on the popular Pokégram platform, or even writing a blog about fighting techniques and tactics. It wasn't necessarily the highest paying gig she could get, but it paid enough to satisfy her and kept her bank account full. Such was the life of a Grand Champion—even if it had been years since her second victory in the Indigo League. She'd been so much younger then, it felt like. And so naïve.

Sighing, Samantha set her phone down nd used her hair tie to wrap her locks into a loose ponytail. She found her 'civilization' hat, as she called it—that is, not drenched in old sweat—to slip on top, and grabbed a light, form-fitting jacket to counter the slight cool touch of the air outside. Her Toxtricity and Froslass stared expectantly, but she just waved.

"Just going to go get groceries. You guys can stay here if you want—you've earned a break," she grinned, and the two Pokémon went right back to what they were doing. "Just don't get the volume too high like last time! The land lord complained, Tox!"

The purple-skinned Pokémon winced, recalling that lecture full well. He pouted, much to Froslass's amusement, but would obey.

"We'll rock out later, promise," she snickered, coming over to scratch along the back of his neck, avoiding the electric charge that looked uncannily like a mohawk. That, of course, fit him perfectly. Her electric-poison-type purred happily, a cheeky grin on, and she left him be. Her other four were still outside, munching, and lounging. Arcanine had finished rolling in the grass, tongue flopped out like a goof. He sprung to his feet when he saw her, though, and wagged his tail quickly. He knew her "going out" outfit, and going out meant she needed a ride, which, in turn, meant he would get to run around more. Lucario had noticed, too, and waltzed over, curiosity in his red irises. Goliospod and Tyranitar glanced, but then returned to their food, content to remain at home.

The redhead laughed as Arcanine began to whine and nose her, prancing on his toes, "Yes, yes, we're going out! Now calm down. Lucario, you wanna come along?"

The Pokémon barked in confirmation. He'd been the first she'd caught when coming here, and so he was closer than the rest—besides Arcanine, who'd she brought from home. She just couldn't part from her childhood companion, and she was lucky to find his species existed here, too. The only caveat from Customs was that he couldn't ever breed. Easy enough, and so she'd been able to come here with a companion she could trust her life with.

"Alright, then come on. Ball or back seat?" she grinned at Lucario before hoisting up onto her fire-type's back. When the blue-furred fighter didn't hop on, too, she used his ball to return him. That done, she bid her Pokémon to be _good_ and that she'd back soon with treats. They only grunted in kind, but she knew they'd obey—especially if treats were involved. That done, Samantha urged Arcanine onward, and he took off, bounding down the stairs in two leaps. He knew the way to the stores she wanted, so she only had to hold on, and enjoy the sights all around, from the cobbled stone, to the towering castle-like towers. She'd fallen for the city the first step she took, and had stayed put since.

The stores and people were pretty nice, too. There were higher end towards the east side, conveniently set on the same side as the train station so tourists would be willing to spend more money. She, however, preferred those on the west or center, where she could get all the goodies she wanted and nice clothing that suited her simple, but elegant taste. Today was just food, though, and Arcanine slowed to a trot as they approached the large grocery store. It was nestled by a cafe and a tourist spot that was never too crowded—or it usually wasn't. Today there was a small bunch outside of the establishments, looking up through the window. She knew there were multiple televisions inside the cafe that would show anything from sit-coms to the challenges during that time of year. Only, the latter wasn't likely right now, and the former was never _that_ exciting.

"Arc, wait, let's see what they're... looking... at."

Her Pokémon glanced back, ears perked at his trainer's odd tone. He tilted his head when he noticed her surprised and rather distressed look, not used to seeing it these days. He followed her gaze, which was to the television that others were watching as well. He took a step closer, peering through the window, and then perked up. It was him! And his trainer! On the screen! He remember that day, running along the bleachers with Lucario to take down the giant dragon. It had been fun!

His trainer only wished to share in the delight of her Pokémon. Instead, she only felt a small sense of dread. She pinched her arm to quell it, though, telling herself it was fine—it would be. The video feed wasn't that great, and Arcanine and Lucario were popular species. Her face couldn't be made out with how the video was chopped, and then it switched to her Pokémon slamming its fist down into the Haxorus' head, defeating it. It stopped then, and she sighed in relief. She shouldn't have been noticed.

Then the screen changed to a picture.

Of her.

On Arcanine, and Lucario right beside her.

 _'A_ _Galarian_ _Knight'_ flashed across the screen before minimizing out to show a news anchor. Another picture of the Gym Leader Raihan popped up, and then began to move, having been a video still. He was speaking with a reporter, gesturing with his hands. She couldn't read the subtitles fast enough, her heart beating fast. Who could have taken that photo? And the video? Was it the Gym Leader? Samantha quickly whipped out her phone and began to search for—what was it? Galarian Knight? Yes, that was it. It brought up results immediately. Blogs and articles and even Pokégram links. She found Raihan's, and sure, enough, there it was. The most recent one on his feed.

_'Had ourselves a_ _Galarian_ _Knight taking on Dragons. What a blast!'_

She cursed.

"Man, Raihan really knows how to take a photo!" a person in the crowd spoke up, in awe.

Another added, "Too bad he never got the chick's name. She's cute! And so cool!"

"Her Pokémon are amazing!"

"Aw yeah, I'd love to see her take on the new Champ with that move!"

"I didn't know Lucario even knew—."

"Hey, isn't that her?"

Samantha flinched back into reality and found the small crowd had turned her way. Heat ran into her cheeks as they started to reach for their phones. Gasps rang out, as did questions and requests for photos. Oh no. Oh, no, no. She didn't like where this was going. She didn't want _this_ much attention. The Champion Cup was one thing, but not like this. Not yet.

"Uh—I, uh, have to be somewhere, sorry!" she called out, and urged her Arcanine into a run. He didn't quite understand why they weren't shopping anymore, but his trainer was distressed so he did as told. He galloped as far as she wanted, stopping only when they came to the main, central road. There, Samantha groaned, pushing her hands to her face an then into his furry mane. This was _not_ what she wanted to deal with. She didn't want her identity known so soon—not until maybe the Cup _if_ she won. That would be different.

Now she had _this_ debacle to contend with. When had that Gym Leader even taken it? How'd they get that video? And why in Arceus' name did he have to go and post it!? She groaned again as embarrassment gave way to anger the more she thought about it. She let out a growl. Who did that Gym Leader think he was posting it? He didn't have her permission or anything! And now he'd put her into this mess. She'd be damned if she let anyone ruin things for her again, which meant there was only one thing left to do

"Come on, head to the Gym. I'm giving that jerk a piece of my mind!" she huffed, and her Arcanine was all too happy to comply.

\----------

"Welcome to Hammerlock Castle. How may I help you?"

Samantha did her best not to look irate as she walked up to the help desk set up in the main hall of the castle, which housed not only the Gym Stadium and Energy Plant entrance, but also the main way into the administrative buildings of the city. It was the thinnest lobby she'd ever been into, but it was definitely more lavish and unique in style. Even the front desk had a touch of ancient to it, despite its modern accents. The woman was dressed prim and proper, too, and had a smile that had been practiced to death. She couldn't help wondering how many people the woman wanted to murder.

"I need to speak with Gym Leader Raihan."

"Oh? Do you have an appointment?"

She withheld an eye roll, "No."

"Well, I'm afraid he's occupied with repairs on the Gym at the moment, but let me get you scheduled in."

Of course. She didn't like pulling her trump card, but she didn't want to let things keep going on. 

"It's fine, I'll speak with him there," she replied, and just as the woman turned a "are you crazy" look her way, she flashed the back of her ID card. On it was the symbol of the League. It was specifically the Indigo, as marked in the corner by their unique insignia, but the main, fancy L symbol in the center could be used at any League as a "representative". Just one of many perks of being a Grand Champion who did extra work for the League. The woman's eyes widened, and she straightened.

"My apologies, ma'am. Just go right through there, but mind the construction. If he's not there anymore, you can try the locker rooms. Otherwise, return here and I'll call for him."

"Thanks, I owe you one," she replied sweetly, returning her card to her pocket, and heading for the Stadium entrance, barely blocked by a warning sign. Behind her, the head desk woman couldn't help watching, struck by the sudden notion she'd seen the redhead somewhere before. It left her when another visitor approached and her practices smile flashed onto her features.

Samantha, meanwhile, made her way through the hallway into the main Gym area, which diverted into four directions, one straight into the arena field, and the others to the left and right. Already she could make out pallets of material strewn across the field, construction workers doing a good job repairing things. She could clearly hear the whine of tools and sounds of welding, too, and also shouting of orders. She paused at the last threshold into the green field, taking in a deep breath to brace herself. She wasn't sure if she was honestly ready for this confrontation despite being so sure minutes ago. But she had to. He couldn't just go posting her picture like that. She couldn't afford it.

"Alright, let's go, Sammy," she growled, lightly slapping her face. Ready, she pressed onward. She passed by more materials and plenty of workers, some of which double-glanced her way in confusion. She made sure to keep her gaze ahead. One thing she'd learned over the years was that people tended to leave you alone if you looked like you knew what you were doing or where you were going. Luckily, her target was, as the woman had said, on the field, conversing with a man who looked like the head honcho of the construction crew. They finished up as she came closer, the older man walking off somewhere. The Gym Leader turned then and, of course, spotted her coming. Confusion was clear in his eyes, in part for her presence and perhaps because he recognized her.

He tilted his head, "Uh, you lost, love? Unauthorized people aren't supposed to be in here."

Samantha had forgotten, but Raihan was _tall_. At least a foot taller than her, which meant she had to look up at him while he down at her. His eyes were a bright cyan she'd never seen before, which stood out dramatically against his dark skin and hair. The style in the back reminded her of spikes or horns, which matched perfect with the "fangs" on his unusual, but cool-looking jacket. She could also tell he has some bulk to him by his wide shoulders, and the toned musculature in his legs. This guy didn't skip leg day, and probably not arm day, either.

She actually worked out herself and even had decent muscle toning, and she was by no means short standing at around 5'7", but compared to his towering size that height felt measly and small. It made her confidence waver, but she forced herself to remember _why_ she had avoided attention for long, and why she still wasn't _quite_ ready for it again. She had to do this.

"No, I'm not lost—you're exactly the person I was looking for," she explained, bringing out her phone, and shoving it in his face after unlocking it. She made sure it showed the picture he'd taken on his Pokégram. "You got some nerve posting this without asking me first."

Raihan stared, still a bit dumbfounded, at the shot. She was mad about some photo? But why—wait. He glanced to the redhead and then the photo. Oh. _Oh_. The Gym Leader let out a laugh and gave her his trademark toothy grin.

"You're mad about _that_? I think I took a pretty damn good photo, sweetheart," he chuckled, but she didn't smile back. Well, then. She really was mad. That was a surprise. His grin faltered, "You weren't kidding."

"No, I'm not. Where did you even get video of the battle?"

He raised a brow, gesturing, "We got cameras. Look, I don't get why you're mad, no offense."

"I—ugh, look, I didn't want something like this—," she started, only to get cut off by the blare of cutting equipment. She made a face that Raihan couldn't help chuckling at. He motioned for her to follow.

"C'mon, we can talk in the locker room."

Samantha hesitated, her confidence faltering briefly a second time. Again, she remembered her reasons for being angry, and trotted after. His height gave him one heck of a stride, forcing her to power walk through the side of the Stadium, venturing into a much smaller room with lockers strewn about the walls. Benches were set about the floor, a dressing room was off in one corner, and a TV was set into the ceiling to view matches from inside. Raihan settled himself down onto a bench, hands in his pocket. He watched her as she stayed standing, stuffing her own hands into her pocket. She hated how her cheeks were growing warm under his gaze, the icy blue piercing.

"So... how come you don't want the photo and videos going around?" he finally asked.

She sighed, glancing away for a moment, "I just... don't want the attention. And I didn't give you my permission in the first place. You know you have to have that—it's Galarian law."

"True," he mused, a bit disappointed she was being a hard-ass about the matter. She didn't really seem like the type, though; not with the way she had trouble meeting his gaze. Outside his friends—and rivals—only the more arrogant and obnoxious people would do so. She didn't give that vibe, though. Rather, he'd say she seemed actually uneasy about it all, which was interesting. She _was_ right, though; he hadn't actually gotten her permission, which meant, if she wanted, she could take legal action. He hummed, "In my defense, I didn't know who you were or how to contact you."

"That's hardly an excuse," she huffed back, shooting him a quick glare. Was it bad he thought it was cute? It was like a Trapinch glaring at a Flygon. "Just—take it down. Please? Or make it so it stops circulating so much. Arceus knows once it's online it never goes away."

"Yeah, I can probably help with that. But, c'mon, you really don't want to be known? You're becoming famous! People are all about you right now. They wanna know who are _bad_ ," he snickered.

"I'd rather not."

"Aww, c'moon. You're a hero! And as I recall you were happy to go talk to that lil' kiddo back then."

She balked, blushing, "That—that was _different_. It was a cute kid, not a hoard of fans wanting my picture and blogging about it. I prefer a quiet life right now, thanks."

He laughed, "Next you'll tell me you don't have Pokégram... wait—oh no, you don't?! Whaaat!?"

"Oh my Arceus, yes, I do! Calm down, jeez. You'll just have to forgive me if I'm not inclined to post every hour and show off every part of my lie."

"So you're not the Towel Tuesday type I take it," he snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"Again, unlike _somebody_ I've had the great _pleasure_ of meeting, I don't go posting _everything_."

He smirked this time, "So you follow me that close, huh?"

The way her cheeks turned pink again was pretty cute. She was getting frustrated, though, he could tell. She honest to Arceus didn't want the photo getting around. He didn't really get it, but she wouldn't have somehow worked her way in here to talk to him if she didn't. Personally, he'd rather convince her to let it be and let her get some fame he thought she deserved, but he didn't feel like dealing with legal paper work—she seemed like she might go for action if only out of desperation—and causing her unnecessary distress. He wasn't a jerk.

"Alright, love, I'll talk to my boys and get it sorted. I'll even take down my photo. Promise—on my honor as a Gym Leader," he smiled, gently this time. She visible relaxed, and, again, he wondered why she was so adamant about it. He wouldn't have pegged her for the shy type, not with how she fought with her Pokémon. He hummed thoughtfully as a question came to mind, "By the way, who let you in back here?"

"Uh, the front desk woman."

He gave a toothy grin, "...So you snuck in here?"

"Wha—no, I didn't, uuugh," she groaned, dragging her hand across her face as she pulled out a card from her pocket. He instantly recognized the L.

"You're with the League—no, wait, a Champion?" he guffawed. Again, she couldn't quite meet his gaze, flustered. "You're from another region? Explains the accent. Where from?"

"Indigo League—Johto, to be exact."

"Why are you here in Galar then? Kinda far, ain't it?"

"Wanted a new scene. Anyways," she sighed, shoving her card back and stuffing her hands into her pockets again, "thanks—for agreeing to take it down. Sorry I'm raining on your parade, but it means a lot you'll do it."

"Nah, I'm the one who should apologize. Meant to just have some fun—didn't think I'd be stepping on toes," he replied, shaking his head as he stood up. He grinned as an idea a came to mind, "How about I make it up to ya—say lunch? On me?"

"Oh, no, you don't need to—."

He waved, "Nah, I owe you for this _and_ helping with my Gym. It's the least I can do. If you're worried about the crowd, I know a good place that doesn't get much foot traffic. Little pub down on the lower levels, has a mean brew and damn good fish and chips."

"It wouldn't happen to be The Lock and Hammer would it?" Samantha inquired, brow raised. She blinked when the man's eyes suddenly lit up and he came closer with a wide grin, hands clenched excitedly.

"Oi, you know it!? Perfect! We should definitely go then."

"Raihan, seriously, you don't have to—I just wanted the picture and story taken down."

"And I _insist_ ," he purred, doing a "bow" of a sorts. She could help snickering, which made him grin. "C'mon, love, it's not every day I get to meet a _Johto Champion_. I'd love to know about your dragon types, and my conscious wouldn't be clear unless I made it up to ya."

Samantha bit her lip.

She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was nearing one o'clock, so her stomach was on the verge of growling. The Lock and Hammer had some of the best food around in her opinion, and she had gotten the matter settled. Raihan was _also_ charming, in his own way—once you got past the intimidation factor. He was a bit cheeky and just a tad obnoxious, but not so much in a way that he was off putting. That, and he was rather attractive. She hadn't had a handsome fella give her much attention since she'd left home, so it was both a new and familiar experience. Only, this time it didn't leave a sour taste in her mouth. Not that any such notion would change her mind about that sort of thing—attention, and what it could lead to.

But Raihan seemed friendly enough, and genuine in his innocent interest. She was also starving.

It was probably a mistake, but she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. We can go. Just take the photo down first," she replied, jabbing a finger his way. He grinned in delight and made sure to show her his phone as he did just that.

"There, all gone. Now lemme send a text to my boys. Once they see 'legal action' they'll act quick. Taking it down right away will just bring more attention, so they'll probably just drop it from future feed. I'll tell 'em to not try and contact or find you, too."

"Uh, um, wow, uh, thanks—that's more than I expected," the redhead blinked, earning a raised a brow.

"What, never seen the kinda perks being a Gym Leader gives?"

"No, but I have seen perks of being a Champion," she quipped back with a smirk, and it took him a moment to realize she'd made a _jab_ at him. Oh. _Oh_ , she was a feisty one wasn't she? She'd gotten her way and now that fiery side was coming out.

Color him intrigued.

He feigned a pout, "Yeah, yeah, don't make me take back lunch being on _me_. I bet you can afford the whole damn place with your salary."

"Probably," she mused innocently, and he had to laugh.

"Cheeky, aren't ya, love? Now that you got your way," he smirked and held out his hand. "You already know me, but the name's Raihan. Who do I owe the pleasure?"

She glanced between him and his hand, then shook it, "Samantha. 'Sam' for short. Nice to meet you, Raihan."

"Come on then, 'Sam'. let's get some grub,"

\-----

The Hammer and Locke was a place Samantha had been to more than once and enjoyed it every time. It wasn't frequented by too many around this time except for the retired men and women who wanted a good pint of ale and a jovial atmosphere. The owner served as the bar keep and was a gruff man of generous and welcoming nature—unless you starting a ruckus and then he threw your sorry ass out onto the streets with the help of his Machamp. If he liked you then you were guaranteed a seat in his establishment and occasionally a free pint on him.

Raihan was one such person, and apparently a regular by the way he got a welcoming cheer from a few of the older gentleman, cat calls from some of the older _women_ —she'd stifled a laugh at that—and a firm handshake from the owner. Samantha recalled him as a "Maurice", and was treated to a respectful tip of the hat. She ordered a whiskey with coke while her new companion procured a dark ale, which they took with them to a two-seater booth in the corner. The seclusion blocked off some sound, but left enough to maintain the classic atmosphere of the place.

"So... whiskey with coke kinda girl, huh? Not bad," he mused, sipping his drink. Some foam remained on his lip, which he licked clean. He noted she saw it and couldn't resist a smirk. Liked that, did she?

"I'm a simple girl with simple needs, what can I say?" she mused with a shrug, imbibing about a third of her drink, bracing against the sweet burn. She set it down to unzip her jacket, finding it a tad warm in the pub. She noted Raihan staring and her cheeks turned pink again as she found the pub more interesting than him.

"Well if that ain't the biggest lie I've heard. You're a Champion from Johto—thinking of maybe taking the title here, too?" he inquired, slouching in the booth some. He let his eyes wander across her body, or at least the top half he could see of it. She was actually rather pretty, and toned he noticed. She had a distinct shape to her arms and collar, which came from working out. Her chest wasn't all that large because of it, but she had a pristine hourglass shape. When he thought back to the Gym, he recalled she had legs to match, her rear perky in a good mix of muscle and cushion. She had a cute face, too, red hair contrasting nicely with lightly-tanned skin and hazel eyes.

Yeah, she was a looker, and her personality wasn't bad either.

He considered maybe playing his cards right to make lunch a little something more.

"Not at first... but I might come next Cup," she shrugged, taking her drink in her hand, perhaps as a distraction. He wondered if he should take off his jacket, too; see how she ogled him. She probably would, anyways. He _was_ good looking, after all. He didn't have so many thirsty girls for nothing.

"Think it's safe now Leon's gone, eh?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I just... wasn't ready—for the publicity. I'm still not really I think. But I might be come time for the Cup," she mused, glancing out at the pub again, though not out of embarrassment. That, he was certain of. No, her eyes were seeing something far away. She frowned, a curiosity coming to mind. She didn't really want to ask, fearing it might reveal too much, but she needed to know. "Say, Raihan... does... Galar news get far?"

"You mean like across the pond?" he inquired, and her expression said enough. Interesting. "Not that I know of. We don't really get much from the other places, either, unless you go online and search.

He paused to regard her a moment, "You worried about people seeing back home?"

"Not really. Just wondered," she lied, and he'd have to be as dumb as a Magikarp to not see it She was too honest for her own good. It was charming, in a way, but he knew better than to pry. Or rather, he didn't _want_ to pry. He made a point to not get involved too deep with people he didn't intend to be around long. He wasn't here to play hero or change their lives. He just wanted a good time, be it lunch with a pretty lady, or perhaps a fun night. Either way, he didn't need details if they weren't going to give it.

"Anyways, so why Galar? Pretty different from Johto if I remember my geography classes right."

"It's far away and very different. I find it charming and dazzling. Hammerlocke especially—the architecture is right up my ally."

"What can I say? I am for the best, which means my city has to _be_ the best too."

"Ah, I see the 'best' Gym Leader Raihan is also _humble_."

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it. Otherwise it's a waste—wouldn't you say, love?" he mused, looking her over with a wink and a toothy grin. He could see her cheeks turn pink and couldn't help feeling pleased with himself. He wondered how red he could make her turn if he used his tongue for more than just wordplay.

"Well, I guess it would do a disservice to the ladies of the world if they didn't get to see your hot bod every Tuesday," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"So you _do_ follow me. You know you ain't so bad yourself, love."

Again she blushed even as she scoffed, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Raihan. And, yes, you are hot, but I'm just stating the obvious at this point."

"No need to be so mean, I'm touched you think so nicely of me," he winkedagain. "Just don't fall for me now, I like to break hearts apparently."

"Please, I do have _standards_ ," she quipped, and looked him up and down. "Good looks are nice, but it's the inside that counts most. And frankly you're a tad insufferable."

"Aww, ya break my heart, love. And here I thought you were blushing because of my glowing personality and not just my good looks."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Cocky just isn't cute, you know," she hummed, but her smile told him she was joking.

"Being sassy _is_ , though," he mused and laughed when she blushed again. Really, this was too much fun. He couldn't recall the last time he'd made a girl blush so much without her being undressed. Needless to say, she was making him excited—and needy. He hadn't been sure he wanted to try for it with her, being he hadn't quite started on the right foot, but it was very clear now. She had just the right spark to make things fun and the kind of shape to make a man's imagination work hard. Now he just had to hope she'd be a willing participant and work his way up to a night out, too. If not, well, it was a good lunch then.

"You know, if you want me to tell you about Johto, you're going to have to stop flirting," she mumbled, sloshing her drink his way before sipping a bit more. He opened his mouth to reply, but Maurice's Indeedee arrived with their food, distracting them for a moment. He gave himself a moment to scarf down a few bites, readying his response. He had to make sure it was clever enough to outdo her own wit, after all.

"What can I say? A pretty girl brings out the worst in me. But, I digress, tell me all you want to tell. Although, I prefer talk about dragons."

"Oh, then you're gonna _love_ Lance and Blackthorn City."

He quirked a brow, "Lance, the Dragon Master, right?"

"Uh-huh, good to see you know that at least. But how much do you know about Dragonites?" Samantha inquired, and was pleased to find he didn't know that much at all. It made him attentive as she explained how they looked and their move sets; and how they were one of the most difficult Indigo League Pokémon to handle. Lance did so with a envious ease, which was why he was the final hurdle of the challenge. Raihan only expressed a desire to find out what the man was made of—that is, to see if the Johto Champion could handle the kind of dragons Galar had with their mixture of types. She could only tell him the Dragon Master was always up for a challenge.

From their conversation went wherever it pleased, and Samantha found herself surprised—with herself. It had a been a long, long while since she'd sat down for more than an hour and just _talked_ with a person; especially a handsome man. Oh, she'd struck up some casual friendships here and there with some trainers she'd fought, but nothing concrete; passing fancies at best. Conversation was always superficial, and any men she'd met and flirted with her she'd made up excuses to leave, mostly because she wanted nothing to do with it then. Truthfully, she still didn't _now_ , but Raihan made it enjoyable and to reconsider. 

It was hard to say why. He was decidedly more flirtatious than the other men, and his air of confidence was thicker, too. He knew he was good looking and he knew _she_ knew he was, too, making him cocky. He knew how to flaunt his looks as well, having slipped off his own hoodie at one point to reveal a very close-fit, blue, orange-striped button-up top that accentuated all his muscles. As she suspected, he had bulk but was slim enough to not be overwhelming. Any woman with a libido would swoon at the sight of him and his toothy smile. She only hadn't yet because she refused to succumb to it. She'd learned her lesson, although she did enjoy the game of it.

That, and, well, he was different from the guys she'd encountered. She supposed it was his sincerity. He wasn't flirting with some ulterior motive. He just wanted to flirt; to play. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't care she was Grand Champion of Johto nor her former fame or influences and money. He was a renowned trainer already; he didn't need any of it because he already had it and then some. 

So she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him, despite their awkward meeting. He was, possibly, the most handsome man she'd ever spoken to—or been interested in her. She was pretty sure he was, anyways, with the way he kept making her blush like he was trying to. Actually, he probably was. He laughed way too much to not be—not that she minded. No, it was a fun game they were playing, and perhaps for the first time in her life she was enjoying it. She actually knew where she stood and how to stand there firmly.

"So," Raihan hummed, sipping at his second pint of ale. She sipped her own drink, just a regular coke this time, and quirked a brow; beckoning him to continue. "Tell me, you ever partaken of the Hammerlocke night life?"

"Can't say I have. I tend to be busy working or catching up on sleep after training," she shrugged, nibbling on a chip next.

He mock-gasped, "You gotta be shittin' me. You've _never_ gone to at least _one_ club up on the east side?"

"A pretty thing like me, at a club, all my lonesome? I may like to live dangerously... but not _that_ dangerously."

"Fair, fair... sounds like you just need a handsome fella to show you around then."

She quirked her brow again, a sly smile coming forth, "Is the infamous Raihan offering his services?"

"One of many, yes," he winked in kind, lifting his pint in a toast of sorts. "I would be honored to the escort for the lovely 'Galarian Knight'."

"Oh my Arceus—don't even start with that. Did _you_ make that name up or your media boys?"

"Mm... bit of both. You don't think it fits?"

She chuckled, "I'm no 'knight'."

"That 'lil kid you saved would say otherwise, love. You were pretty knightly back there."

"I already said I could use an escort—you don't have to keep buttering me up to make me say yes," she snickered.

He chuckled this time, "I'm serious. Sam. You took a big risk running in there with your Arcanine and Lucario. I don't know if it would have ended as well as it did if you hadn't shown up."

"Please, your Duraladon could have easily handled it."

"You sound like you know."

"We fought before—over a year ago. I use Lucario to bring it down in the end," she grinned, watching as he scrunched his brows with a pout, trying to recall it. He struggled to figure it out so she brought out the completed medallion.

He hummed, "Well, I'll be damned, so you did. Think we need a rematch, though—I must have been sleeping to not remember fighting your Pokémon."

"They weren't as good as they were back then. I won mostly by lucky, so don't worry," she laughed and downed the rest of her drink. She checked her phone then, noting the time. "Oof. My team's probably getting upset I'm not back yet—it's practically dinner time."

"Ah, yeah it is. Looks like time flew. Can't be helped, what with such lovely company," Raihan winked, grabbing his jacket to slip mosey out of the booth. She did the same, jacket on her arm as she wormed her way through. He held his hand out, motioning for her garment. She raised a questioning brow, but he just motioned again. She shook her head with a laugh as she complied, and was pleased to find he knew how to help a lady put her jacket on.

She faced him, hands on her hips, "Alright, what do you want? You're being way too gentleman-like."

"Damn, you got me," he purred with a wink, bracing a hand on the table to lean down a bit closer. Her cheeks flared, almost scalding, with his face just inches from hers. His eyes were that much more intense—and mesmerizing. "I meant it when I wanted to escort ya—show ya the _real_ night life of Galar."

"Hmm, sounds like a trap."

"Depends on if you think a night at the club is a trap. I'm just hoping to have a fun time, and thought you'd maybe like it, too, on account your day got a bit ruined. Figured I could make up for it a little more," he shrugged, leaning back up. "Up to you, though. If you want to go, I'm down to show you the place to go for fun. If not, then hopefully I'll see you around some time for another pint. I usually come here on Tuesdays for the special."

Samantha chuckled and then bit her lip, considering. She didn't think Raihan had an ulterior motive. Or, rather, he _did_ have one, but it was one they both were very aware of, and one she didn't mind. He wasn't trying too hard for it, though. He wasn't trying to hide the fact the "fun" was more than a club. There was no scheme or wool he was trying to pull over her eyes. He was just in it for the excitement, and that was it. She had to admit, she wasn't used to such sincerity, even if he was playing the game with it. It was still more honest than anyone else before, and it made her more willing than she thought she'd be.

Truth be told, she could use some fun. How long had it been she had? How long since she allowed herself to laugh and blush so much and just let loose? Long enough to not remember, anyways, and yet here was a handsome, charming man asking her to come along and enjoy herself. No forcing; no demands; no expectations; just an open hand, waiting to be taken. It was _her_ choice and no one else's.

Samantha knew what her answer was, and despite feeling crazy for it, she met Raihan's gaze, and, heart beating fast, nodded. Maybe it was time to finally break out a little.

"Alright, let's do it. It's about damn time I got to have fun at a club."

His eyes lit up, grin wide, s he leaned back up, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Meet me by the Pokécenter at the central road at midnight tonight. I'll walk you there. We can drop off our Pokémon—the party life tends to go to early morning after all."

"Sounds like a plan. Anything else I should know?"

"Mmm, yeah—wear something that looks good and makes you feel good. Clubs don't really do the sweats life, even if it's a cute look for ya," he winked and then, to her surprise, gently cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to meet his sultry, enticing gaze. "See you tonight, _Sammy._ "

He left her there then, her face on fire and heart racing faster than a Rapidash. Good Arceus that man was going to be the death of her, and they'd only just met.

Stupidly enough, she didn't mind one bit.  
  


\-----------------------


	3. The Dragon's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the flirting. Now it's time for the foreplay 
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

\-------------------------

Samantha couldn't believe she was doing this-like really, _really_ doing this. She had to be crazy, yet there was she was, staring at herself in her mirror, trying to make sure she looked good. She didn't really have flashy clothing per se, and she didn't want to be too ostentatious and wear a formal dress, but she did at least have a low V-cut top with the top seam looking like a folded layer that hug tight to her shoulder and running across her breast to the other side. Tension kept it up-along with the thin, see-through straps. She wasn't _that_ daring, after all, although she made sure it hugged her frame well enough, and it was her favorite shade of blue. She'd decided on white pants and some nice booties, not one for stilletos or proper heels-although, with Raihan as her date she could probably use them.

 _'No, not a date,'_ she reminded herself. He hadn't called it a date-just fun with a friend, and she didn't mind keeping it that way. Dating was just asking for problems, and she didn't want the drama. She just wanted a fun time; to let loose a little. Her sister had been telling her she should since she was probably sixteen, and even more-so in the months before she'd left for Galar. Naturally, she'd ignored the advice, focusing on Pokemon for the few years she'd been here so far, but it was different now. She wasn't the same person, and she could use a break from it all.

That, and, well, she was going with _the_ Raihan. He wasn't some random guy or a sycophant with an ulterior motive. He was a well known and respected Gym Leader-with a reputation of being a ladies man. Oh, she'd known from the beginning about him, and she didn't need to be following his Pokegram to know it. So, she knew darn well what she was getting into, going to a club with him. It was trouble, but she could sense he wasn't the type to push her, especially when he hadn't so far. If she wanted to bail, she could, and, oddly enough, that made her more willing. Besides, she wasn't going to end up like the others girls, getting their heart broken. You had to have feelings to do that, and she had no intentions of succumbing to such things-not today. Maybe not ever again.

"Okay!" she breathed, smacking her cheeks lightly. She adjusted her hair, which she left down instead of up in a ponytail like usual. She moved her bangs this way and that until she was satisfied. She added on a teensy bit of make-up, too-just a touch of lipstick and a bit of eye shadow. She wasn't exactly _skilled_ in doing anything of the sorts, not when training so often made wearing cosmetics kind of pointless. She had to admit it did make her feel that much more pretty, although her confidence carried a touch of embarrassment as well. She wasn't used to being all gussied up.

First time for everything, she supposed.

A curios rumble came from her bedroom, and she turned to find her Toxtricity peering in, head tilted slightly. She laughed at his confusion and did a little turn.

"Well, what do you think, Tox? Not bad, huh?"

The Pokemon made a thoughtful sound, tilting its head this way and that, then nodded with a smirk and a short bark-like sound. That was confirmation enough, although she supposed her partner's fashion sense wasn't exactly reliable. He was a Pokemon after all and wanted nothing to do with attire-not even a bandana or cool bracelet. Still, she thanked him for it with a quick chin rub, which brought out a gentle rumble from its throat.

"Come on then, let's get you all together. You're going to day care tonight-I'll be out for a while and don't want to leave you guys all alone too long. I don't need a repeat from earlier."

The Toxticty's eyes went wide and looked anywhere but her, even though he wasn't the actual culprit. It had been Tyranitar and Golisopod, who had gotten into a spat, of sorts. It happened every so often, and the two actually did get along, but they were both female and both _very_ bratty at times. They really only caused a ruckus and damaged the garden because she wasn't there, as now they were as well behaved as an Indeedee, lounging inside now that it had gotten dark. The others were, thankfully, much better behaved, and had done their best to quell the disagreement. Her flowers were still ruined, though. Thankfully her neighbors already knew everything was fine-she'd made sure of that her first week moving in-and she got no complaints.

"Alright, time to head out guys!" she called, grabbing her belt from her stand on her dresser. She returned her electric-poison type first, and then Lucario, who wasn't far down the hall. Frosslass, Tyranitar, and Golisopod were last, with Arcanine left out to give her a ride. His tail wagged as he danced excitedly on his toes, pulling a chuckle from her lips. He was such a goofball, and yet was such a fierce fighter when the situation called for it. Indeed, he'd been a loyal, brave guardian for her when she was younger and also older in her most vulnerable days. She imagined she couldn't have made it to Galar without him by her side. She was forever grateful she was able to bring him through customs.

Samantha kissed her Arcanine's muzzle before urging him outside, which he did so happily, ducking beneath the door and squeezing though. She locked up and, taking a moment to steel herself, hopped onto her Pokemon's back, and directed him to the central road. It was rather quiet on this side of town, but she wasn't surprised; it was a more residential area and the historical museum wasn't he most popular place to be at night. No, the high life was to the east where locals and tourists could enjoy the best food and entertainment outside the Gym. There was fun for all kinds, though-especially adults.

The redhead could only imagine what Raihan had in store, and most of those thoughts went to dangerously enticing places that brought heat to her cheeks. She ought to have been more embarrassed than she was, but it was hard _not_ to think of it-not when the Gym Leader was so damned charming. And handsome. She'd have been lying if she said she thought of their lunch together the rest of the day, recalling his stupidly attractive smile with that sharp little tooth of his; the icy-blue eyes that stood out against his dark skin and drew you in and made you squirm in all the right ways when he wanted you to; the well-built physique that attested to his strength and hard work and oozed masculinity. His tongue was a piece of work, too, spouting out witty comment after comment with a flirt always somehow slipped in.

What could she say? She was into him- _way_ into him. Maybe even _too_ into him, and she blamed being single for years, and that was being generous. Oh, she'd purposefully avoided it so she only had herself to blame, but it wasn't like she'd never been flirted with. She'd even had a boyfriend before for Arceus' sake! Yet, none of the men were like him; not nearly as handsome, and not even half as smooth with their words. Such prowess probably should have been a warning sign, to be honest. She didn't actually want to be involved deeply with anyone, but the Gym Leader made it tempting. Then again-did Raihan even want to? He flirted yes, but what was the actual intent? Didn't he say it was just for fun?

For all her doubts, though, she couldn't let herself back down now. The _Gym Leader_ of Hammerlocke had offered to give her a tour of the night life, after all. It'd be rude to stand him up, and, well, it was a bit of an ego boost to have a man like him want to go to a club with her-even if he maybe wanted a bit more. Most men did, but she didn't give a bad vibe from him. No, he wasn't like _some_ men. That, she was certain of-especially when he came waltzing up from the castle to the Pokecenter, and Arcanine didn't so much as growl. In fact, he happily sniffed the dark-skinned man's outstretched hand and barked welcomingly.

If her Pokemon approved, that was good enough for her.

"You're late," she mused, slipping off, and leaning back against the warm fur of her steed. She raised a brow his way as he came closer, hands stuffed in his pockets now. Her expression faltered as she properly noticed his attire, lit in the red-and-white neon glow of the Pokecenter. She balked, "Wha--hey! You told me sweats weren't night life attire!"

Raihan paused, titling his head slightly, and then looked down at his "dragon" hoodie and shorts and laughed, "Gym Leaders are the exception, love. Besides, is it really so bad? You spruce up mighty fine, if I do say so myself."

"Which you don't--I think I look pretty damn fine, too," she snorted with a smirk, and he laughed.

"Not sure you need an escort now--seems you got things handled here. Ain't that right, big guy?" he mused, reaching over to scratch Arcanine's ear. The fire-type groaned happily, head tilting into the affection. Samantha couldn't help grinning-or liking Raihan a little more. Granted, she tended to like anyone who treated her precious Pokemon well.

She lifted her head haughtily, "What? And let the Hammerlocke Gym Leader break his word? No, no. You are definitely escorting me. I need a handsome man on my arm to make me look extra good."

"Oh, is _that_ it, huh? Well, then you're in luck: I'm the highest caliber of handsome man around, sweetheart. But first," Raihan purred, suddenly leaning down so his face was just inches from hers, his grin sensuous. Cyan eyes met hazel, and her retort caught in her throat, heart hammering. He smelled of a cologne she didn't know but liked. Just as her mind began to wonder about all the things he might do, she felt a tap on her belt. She glanced down and saw his finger was on a pokéball. She looked back up, and he smirked, "best return Arcanine so Nurse Joy can take care of him and the rest."

"Oh. Right," she mused, surprised at her disappointment when he pulled away, smirking the whole time. Damn, he was a tease and he knew it. On the other hand, though, what was she doing expecting anything at all? She was already crazy for doing this, after being practically a recluse all these years.

 _'But maybe I can use being a little crazy. Darcy always did say I needed to,'_ the redhead mused as she returned Arcanine and followed the Gym Leader inside to the front desk. The procedure was easy enough to check their Pokémon in; he just explained they wanted to put their teams into care for the night, so all they had to do was sign in, have their ID's checked, be read the terms and conditions, and that was that. All in all, it took maybe ten minutes and they were back on the street again.

"Sooo... where is this club exactly you plan to take me to?" she inquired, walking a bit more briskly than she was used to. It was inevitable, though, which him being so much taller. Even his casual walk was that much faster.

"'Lil hole in the wall called the Dragon's Den."

She stifled a laugh, "You--you _would_ go to that one!"

"I mean, they obviously named it for me-I might as well help them make it true," he winked back. She noticed his hands were still in his pocket; no attempt to wrap around an arm or waist or anything. It was unusually respectful, and she was both bemused and disappointed, the latter surprising her like everything else had.

The redhead chuckled, "Just fair warning... I've never been to a night club. Ever."

The Gym Leader paused mid-step and turned on with her mouth open, eyes wide. He just about gasped aloud.

" _What_. Are you _serious_?" he balked. His hands slipped out to set on his hips. "Okay, that's gotta be a lie. A _Grand Champion_ of Johto has _never_ been to a club? What do you guys even go across the pond, huh? Sit around, reading books all day?"

"Actually, yes, which is a _respectable_ past time, thank-you very much," she snorted in kind, jabbing a finger. "But in terms of parties... the ones I went to had a much higher sense of decorum and were reserved for only League officials and Champions. Galas, too, or charity banquets. But not night clubs."

"Well, I guess that kinda counts. You do dance at those, right?"

"Uh..."

Raihan groaned, pushing his face into his hands, and then sighed with a wave, "Alright, looks like we've got a _lot_ of wok to do."

She snorted, "Excuse you? 'We'? And 'work'?"

"Clearly, love, you don't know how to have a _real_ good time at parties. So, I'm gonna show ya," he smirked back, toothy grin flashing. "Don't be nervous, though; you have the best partner in all of Galar with you tonight."

"I think I'm more nervous about your ego."

"Ouch, ya wound me, sweetheart. Who knew the Johto Queenie over here had such a sharp tongue," he cooed, feinting hurt with his hands over his heart.

"'Queenie'? Pfft, if anything I'd be _Empress_ , but I'm far too humble for that."

"Well, good thing you're only a _Knight_ over here then, yeah?"

Heat rushed to Samantha's face, recalling the incident. She groaned with a roll of her eyes. Great, he was going to bring that up a lot wasn't he? His cheeky expression told her the answer: definitely.

He snickered, "You broke my heart getting me to force my boys to take it down, but I am a true gentleman."

"And I do thank-you for it. Appreciate it, too. Why else would I be here tolerating your insufferable personality?" she snorted back. Raihan just laugh, locking his arms behind his head as they began to walk again.

"Aww, c'mon, love. You know I'm adorably irresistible."

"I'm not convinced."

"Well, then, I know the perfect place to change your mind," he smirked, stopping short so she went a few steps head. She turned to face him, and he motioned with his head to the line of the people they'd come up on. Just further down, was a door with a bouncer and bright, neon letters flashing the word DRAGON'S DEN,l. Below it was the only magenta outline of a den entrance, and lounging on top was a vibrant green and red light shape a Flygon "flapping" its wings l, a drink in hand and easy grin on itsnface. A plethora of women and a handful of men were waiting patiently to get in, dressed in some ways like her, but others in more fancy attire. Raihan was the only one in sweats, but he didn't even flinch as he waltzed on towards the door. Everyone looked their way--and she meant _everyone_. Mostly at the Gym Leader, though, but why wouldn't they? He was a celebrity. Already she heard some girls giggling and squealing with delight, and she noticed some curious looks sent her way.

Well, she was a young lady walking with _the_ Raihan. It made her a special guest--noticeable, too. She wasn't so much a fan of it, especially when a camera phone flashed, but she supposed she could handle it for a night. Besides, it was dark and she looked nothing like the Knight photo, so no one should be able to link the two.

"Aaaaaye, Reggie, my man," Raihan crowed, lifting his hand to exchange a shake and chest-bump with the towering tan-skinned man. He was not quite as tall as the Gym Leader, but he was still up there in height. And bulky. He reminded her of a Pangoro, actually, with a candy cigarette in his mouth to boot. "Mind if me and my friend slip on in? Promised I'd show her the best place to be for the party."

"Shoot, you know we always got room for you, Rai. Come on in, and you, too, sweetheart. Got you a pretty one, eh?" the man laughed, his voice gruff.

"Hey, now, I'm just giving her a tour," the young man just grinned--the other man just made a "uh-huh" look---before turning to Samantha and holding out an arm, beckoning. "You coming, Sammy?"

"I think I might rescind you being allowed to use nicknames," the redhead mused, stepping in beside him. He urged her forward, gently touching the middle of her back. She noted he made sure to not go higher or lower, and that he had a cheeky grin on all through the entry hallway. A parade of colors lit the corridor, turning them various shades of blue, purple, green, red, and everything in between. It was enough to make her curiosity peak, and already she could hear the beat of the music through the walls. She glanced to Raihan, almost a little uncertain, but he just grinned and nudged her with his hand to the final threshold.

"Just relax, this place is about having fun. No drama, no worries, no Mudsdale shit. Just fun and going with the flow," he spoke up loudly so she could hear, and opened the door.

The music blasted her ear drums, drowning out any other possible noise. It wasn't unbearable, though, and she had to admit the beat going was a good one. The reverberations went though her bones, making her laugh from the ridiculousness. All around were bodies pressed together, moving in some form of rhythm or without any clear semblance of self. Men and women of all kinds were spread all about, from the booths on the edges, to the hallways that spanned the large, square-shaped interior. The DJ stand was to the back, run by two men with strange helmets. The dance floor was down a step, with a secondary story up top, and possibly a third, but the lights made it hard to tell. It was an unbelievable concoction of unbridled fun, depravity, and sweet temptation.

And all Samantha could feel was a bit out of place, and more than a little lost.

Raihan could see it in her expression and the way her hands grasped the hem of her shirt a little. She really hadn't ever been to a proper club, had she? Shame, that--he could tell she wanted to be some part of it, if only for the excited glow to her eyes that wasn't because of the lights. It made her kind of cute, in a way, and made him all the more eager to show the kind of fun one got to in the Dragon's Den. First, though, she probably needed a little something to calm the nerves. Most newbies did, including himself when he'd been younger. Leon had needed it even more for the club in Wyndon, and even then it taken getting tipsy for him to finally really let loose and act the foolish dork he was.

"This way--we'll get a drink to start!" he shouted since nothing less could be heard. She looked to him, uncertain at first, and he couldn't help enjoying it. The redhead was so full of sass and cheeky personality and confidence, and yet she could also be so timid and unsure like a Pidove. An enigma, of sorts. It made him wonder what else she had to hide about herself, and what kind of moves she could make when she put her mind to it.

Thankfully, she didn't protest and even put a bit more of a strong pace to her step as she followed him through the crowd. He made a point to keep a hand on her back while he pressed through the throng of people, knowing all too well how crowded it could get. He also knew some people could be rowdy, and it was better if they got mad at _him_ , than her, and keeping his hand nearby helped her not get separated. He did mean what he said when he'd be her escort tonight. Now, whether or not that meant anything more wasn't up to him, although he certainly hoped for it. So he'd show her a taste, and if she wanted the full course he'd be happy to oblige.

For now, though, drinks.

"A Goodra Berry Bomb for me, and for the lovely lady...?" he inquired as they reached the somewhat crowded tall peninsula in the back, addressing the male bartender.

"Do you have any sake?" she spoke up loudly, and the man nodded. "A sweet-flavored one then, please!"

"Sake, eh? That the preferred back home?" Raihan grinned, leaning against the counter. He noted she did the same, and his eyes couldn't help following the line of her exposed collar along her equally exposed shoulder, down to the curve of her hips, and then admired the length of her fine legs. Damn, she really could shine in the night life. He was going to make a lot of men jealous having her for his dance partner tonight, and he imagined some ladies were going to not like her much either. That was all part of the fun, though.

"It's practically all we drink. Not like your piss water here," she purred back, and he faked a gasp.

"How _dare_ you--I'll have you know our piss water is the best you'll find around. And it's leagues better than your kiddie drink there."

She snorted, " _You_ obviously haven't had sake before."

"Because I'm a man of good taste."

"I should leave you right now for that. Insulting the drink of my my homeland," Samantha huffed, lifting her head up, and turning as if to make good on it. Raihan just laughed, quickly taking her hand to turn her back around. She really was a feisty one. It made him want to keep up their little dance all the longer--first by making her blush with a kiss to her knuckles.

"I meant no such insult, _Empress_."

Oh, yes. Even in the dark and changing lights he knew she was blushing. Her widening eyes said it all. He kept a toothy grin on as he took their drinks from the bar tender, handed hers over, and held up his to toast.

"To the night life and the fun we'll have tonight!" he proclaimed, and she tapped her smaller glass against his. He downed his quickly, slapping it down as the burn of the alcohol traveled through his throat. Samantha drank hers slowly, but not in a way that made her seem unaccustomed. Rather, she was savoring it. Was it a Johto thing, he wondered? He had to admit he knew practically nothing about the region or any country outside Galar, but it seemed like a completely different place. So much more relaxed, and a bit boring. Although, the way she drank wasn't bad at all; the way her eyelids sat half-closed, elated by the sweet flavors of her sake. By the time she finished, a gentle, please smile was on her face, and he wondered if the redness to her cheek was still a flush or the lights.

He leaned on his elbow on the counter and nodded towards the dance floor, "You ready to have some fun? They got a good song on."

Samantha glanced to the throng of people in the lower section, bodies pressed together moving in tandem or individuals all on their own. Some were intimate, skin brushing against skin, hands roaming this way and that and tangling into hair or grabbing whatever they could find. Others were absorbed in themselves; in their own ecstasy. The beat united it all, driving their rancor of sweat and breathless joy; giving them some respite from the burdens of reality just outside the front door. It was so enticing, and yet so intimidating at the same time. A part of her yearned to dive in and lose herself, but the other part recoiled, uncertain of something so new and strange and _wild_.

"I--um... never danced before. Like this," she replied, eyes still on the crowd, though her body spoke of her hesitance. That much, Raihan could read, and he knew she just needed the right kind of nudge. A little help. So he pushed off the table to bow politely in front of her, and held out his gloved hand. He wore a welcoming smile as he tilted his head, an almost impish glow to his eyes.

"Then let me show ya. I happen to be an _expert_ at dancing to have a good time. And don't worry, _Empress_ , I'll protect you from any deviants."

Samantha looked to his hand, biting her lip, and then back up to his face. It would be so easy to take hold. She was so ready to do it.

"I... I admit I'm nervous-and I don't mean to be."

"Same for anyone's first time. Just feel the beat and go with the flow--and trust me. I'll make sure you have the time of your life," he replied, hand still held out; unwavering.

She looked between it and his face again, and, after another breath, placed her hand in his. Her heart raced when his fingers closed over hers, practically encompassing all five of her digits. It was warm, and his eyes shined with excitement. She was both terrified and eager at the same time, and it only grew worse as he tugged her through the lounging denizens to the gauntlet below. The music felt even louder, and the lights were both dizzying and invigorating. The beat reached her bones, but it wasn't unpleasant. If anything, it urged her body to move--or perhaps that was just Raihan who tuned to face her and used the hold on her hand to spin her around and tug her back against him. She was instantly aware of the firmness of his chest, and the heat of his breath of her neck as he bought his lips to her ear.

"Just follow my movements and feel the beat! Let loose! There's no worries here in the Dragon Den!" he spoke just loud enough to hear, and she tried just that.

Darcy had only told her a thousand times she needed to do it--to let go sometimes; to just let herself be rid of everything and give in to the taste of freedom. It might only before a moment or a few minutes or even an hour, but she needed that taste.

Darcy had been right.

Oh, it was an awkward start to be sure. Samantha's body was unaccustomed to the strange, yet not-so unnatural movements of her hips, but Raihan's hands and his own body were there, guiding hers. He wasn't too intimate, but not too reserved, either; he kept a perfect balance of teetering on the edge as he moved her through the motions, following the beat. It took a minute or maybe two or five, the redhead wasn't really sure, but rhythms began to coincide and the beat in her bones led the dance, her "partner" always close, always helping her adjust ever-so-slightly to keep with the flow of it. It made her mind numb, though not dangerously so. Rather, it was like a Hypnosis drawing her into a somewhat lucid dream. Her heart raced and the heat of the room filled her, drawing a light sweat and a light pant, but energizing her as well. Cold uncertainty was replaced with the haze of the dream, the sweet succor that had taken the crowd consuming her as well.

All the while, though, she was aware of Raihan's presence--almost painfully so. His hands were steady and firm and always seemed to know where to be. If she strayed too far or the crowd threatened to separate them, his fingers found their way to her hips or her hand and spun her back to him, sometimes with her back to his chest and other times face-to-face. Every time left her briefly breathless, the haze breaking for a moment to take him in; his brilliant, alluring eyes; his toothy, sultry smirk; the hard muscles hiding beneath his jacket; the teasing laugh on his lips that both made her blush and encouraged her to go further to places she'd never been. His cologne muddied her senses, too, or was it his musk? She couldn't say, but it kept him in the forefront of her mind--along with a new sensation. It was one she thought she knew, but had been a hopeless, naïve child all along.

Desire.

Not just any, though; no, this was no simple wanting for victory or fame or some earthly good. Rather, this was a sensation she had never known, and yet was innate; a hidden instinct that awakened a hot flame within her along with a strange, yet welcoming sensation in her belly. With every moment his face came tantalizingly close to hers it would react, leaving her silently writhing in anguish of unmet need. Samantha had thought she knew want, but in but one blissful hour she'd proven herself wrong.

She'd never wanted someone like she wanted Raihan right now.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the music and sweat and smell of carnal desire in the air, she couldn't say. Whatever the case, when another spin brought her flush against him, hand braced against his chest, his arm around her waist, and face just inches away, it was hard to find any sense. So she abandoned her attempts, glancing between his eyes and his lips, which were so dangerously close. It would be so easy to close the distance--to taste the sweetness she only wished she'd truly known.

So she did, her lips meeting his just short of a crash. Another time and place she might have been surprised he didn't even flinch as his arm on her waist tightened its hold while he returned in earnest, tongue reaching for entry. She gave it and partook, her desire bursting with the carnal need. Some small part of her shouted a warning--this was a man she only knew a day, even if he was a respectable celebrity. She shouldn't get so intimately involved with a man like him. Yet, he'd only been kind and welcoming to her, and she knew where all this could eventually lead. She wasn't that naïve, and she wasn't blind enough to not see the attraction. He was a man among men, and she was a woman.

The music paused as the DJ used the moment to announce some sort of congratulations to so-and-so. She didn't really catch it as their lips parted, the redhead panting lightly from both the dancing and the moment. Sense finally caught up enough to see Raihan's cheeky smirk and make her cheeks burn hotter than her body had. She glanced around, noticing the people there once more, and how some eyes glanced there way. Her embarrassment rose, although there was no regret in it. She'd enjoyed that kiss way too much for that.

Raihan chuckled, "Need a break?"

"I--maybe," she replied, glancing up briefly. Arceus help her, he really was handsome. Was it wrong to want him this much--and was it even more wrong to want to give into that desire when she'd run away before?

"C'mon, I got a quiet spot away from the prying eyes. If you want," he grinned, arm pulling away from her waist--she almost asked him not to--and held out his hand. Again.

An odd notion came over her, seeing him waiting for her once more. She'd initiated the kiss, making her desire all too clear, and yet here he was, _asking_ her still. It was so strange a concept, or was her experience of things just that different? Whatever the case, it made her defenses lower; made her want what might come from taking that hand, as opposed to being wary of it. It was not the same hand she knew from before, after all. No, Raihan was different.

So, once again, she took his hand, and he led her back through the crowd. Instead of to the bar, he brought her towards a stair case that led to the second floor. It was sparse there, people more inclined to conversing with one another as opposed to dancing. Booths were prevalent, though the Gym Leader led her to none of these. Rather, he walked all the way to the opposite side of the circle, almost to just above the DJ on the second floor, and ushered her though a curtain draped across a doorway. A decent-sized room was inside, a booth lined along the back wall with a clear-glass table. On the opposite side was a window, looking down to the club below. She didn't recall being able to see the room, and wondered if it was one-sided. It made her wonder many other things about the room. He had released her then, so she ventured over to the thick indent of the window sill, which came up to her waist.

Raihan stood barely a foot apart, looking down at the club below with her. He looked back to the redhead, though, noting her flushed cheeks and wide, excited eyes. She still breathed a little quickly, a bit of sweat still on her brow-and a trickle through the crevice of her breast. He tried not to stare long, but she was a treat that was hard to ignore. She had more fire than he expected, too; rising to the challenge of the dance with as much vigor as her battle with the Haxorus weeks ago. And like then, she finished in a way that left him enamored. He hadn't expected the sudden kiss, but he would never say no to such a lovely creature. Even now he hoped--and was eager--for more; to continue tasting the sweet sake on her lips and taking in her scent. He was practically ravenous, but he wouldn't push. Everything had to be her move--her wanting it.

"Not bad for your first time, eh, love?" he purred, watching her with a wry smile. She looked to him, and her blush was enough to make any man mad. She looked so innocent; so vulnerable right then. He never felt more like a hunter,). He quickly reigned himself in.

"No, no it wasn't. I definitely wouldn't mind doing that again," she chuckled, turning her attention to the sudden arrival of a birthday hot-pants girl entourage below, sparklers and champagne and all.

His lip quirked up again, "The dancing--or the kiss?"

Raihan couldn't help his smirk when her face turned sharply, eyes wide. The light hid it some, but he knew she'd turned tomato red. She glanced away briefly, biting her lip. Arceus help him, that was a lovely sight.

"...Both."

"Oh? It was _that_ good, huh?" he purred, moving closer now; prowling in a way. Hazel eyes flickered between cyan ones and dark lips, and her abdomen tightened.

"What can I say? I had a good partner."

"Careful now, you'll make me blush," he rumbled, face as close as before. Honestly, it was cruel, teasing her like this. His hand leaned on the window seal, dangerously close to her thigh. He was waiting for her sign--her permission to partake. Again, she was surprised by it. She'd not encountered that before, and the notion made the want burn harder.

"Then maybe I should compliment you more."

"And how would I earn that, you think?"

"Well, a few more of those kisses should suffice," she replied, a small smile on her face as shyness made way for that desire.

It was all Raihan needed, leaning down and closing the distance. She returned it with a hunger she didn't expect, but welcomed. Her hands move practically of their own accord, roving along his chest up to his neck. Like-wise, his found their way to the side of her hips first, but then shifted down to her legs. She gasped when she suddenly hoisted her up, setting her on the window seal. It brought her up more to his own height, which gave him plenty of access to move his kisses to her jawline and then neck, mouthing and nipping lightly while his hands practically massaging along the outside of her thighs. She made sounds she didn't know she could, the attention making her squirm and bringing forth a rumble that was either a growl or a laugh from the young man, she wasn't sure. All she _was_ sure of was that his ministrations were driving her wild, and his mouth returning to hers was an Arceus-sent gift. It made her want more--so much more.

Samantha thought she'd known about sexual desire, having had a meager, unpleasant sample once, and garnered knowledge from written words and verbal accolades. But this was something else, and the haze of the dance floor did not compare to the one she felt now. It was hot and wild and sucked her in hard.

It was only Raihan pausing in his work that wrung her back to reality. She panted lightly, heart still pounding, and was only a little surprised she wasn't embarrassed. She was more surprised she didn't feel unsure. That was all she had felt the first time.

"I think... we might wanna continue this elsewhere, love... wouldn't you agree?" he inquired with a toothy grin. When she didn't answer right away, eyes wide like a Hoothoot in the headlight, he chuckled, "You _do_ know what I mean, right?"

"I--," she began, embarrassment returning. She recovered, though, pouting some now, "I do."

"So.. you wanna get out of here... or do I get to only have this sweet moment as a keepsake?" he mused, picking up a lock of hair to kiss it gently. Arceus damn him, he knew how to make a girl go crazy.

 _Did_ she want to, though? Did she want to go that far--to indulge in that pleasure? Truth be told, she was still so new to it all, but she couldn't deny she'd come to want it, especially as of late. Younger days, she'd been so nervous and uneasy, but she was different now. Stronger, more mature. She was a woman with needs that she'd put aside for other ventures. But now those goals were on hold. She was just a woman, and he was a man with a touch she couldn't deny.

"We can go... somewhere else," she finally managed to reply, hoping her voice didn't waver too much. She was just nervous is all.

"The _Empress_ really does know how to have a good time... but there _is_ a catch."

She frowned, "...What is it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, because it ain't that... but don't expect this to be anything _more_ than what it is. I don't date, and I'm not looking to date. See, I got this one rule: No Feelings Allowed. No romance. No love. No drama. Just _fun_. I don't want to give you the wrong idea about... _this_ , so I'm gonna let you know now," he explained, never letting his gaze falter as he motioned to their positions. "If you want more, then I can't give it to you. I don't like hurting anyone, so if you want to bail now, just say the word, and I'll escort you back and always think fondly of this night. But if you say, yes... well... I'll leave that to your imagination."

Samantha couldn't say she wasn't somewhat disappointed. Having Raihan for a boyfriend was an enticing thought, but truth be told, it was something she wasn't all that interested in. She had to laugh at such a thought, when just years ago she would have thought herself crazy to consider dating an unpleasant venture . Yet, here she was, not even the slightest bit hurt by his words. No Drama? No romance? No love? That just meant no pain, no anguish, no heart break. She'd had her fill of that, so why not try only fun? She'd never been able to have it, and, perhaps it made her a fool, but she trusted Raihan more for it. He was honest. He had no ulterior motive beyond pleasure. He just wanted sex, and that was it. No tricks, no lies, no gaslighting.

No feelings.

Just fun.

Flickers of faces--a twisted, vile snakes came to mind. Once, she would have shuddered. Now, she felt only ire and disdain, and it spurred her choice.

"That's fine by me," she replied, and Raihan grinned again.

"Than that just leaves one more thing... your place or mine?"

Samantha laughed, "Well, I'm all the way on the west side near the Museum..."

He just snickered, "My place it is."

\----------------------

 **TMWolf:** If you haven't caught on by now--I'm a worse tease than Raihan :D 

Next chapter the story will have explicit smut so prepare your britches (◕‿◕✿)


	4. No Feelings Allowed (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut guys ;)

\--------------------------

_And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.  
_

_And the Devil said, Let there be pleasure: and it was ecstasy ._

_\------------------------------_

Raihan's place was amazing, as to be expected of a Galarian Gym Leader celebrity.

It was easily three times the size of her own apartment, with a wall-to-ceiling set of windows that produced an amazing view of the city. Arrays of lights glowed like stars against the skyline, the streets far away and the people indiscernible. Her gaze turned to the kitchen on the right, noting the high-end granite counter tops and oak cabinets. Even the appliances looked top-notch, and the wood floors were no exception, flowing out into the main area where a leather couch set decorated the floor along with some modern-style table, a white shag rug, and a massive television just opposite. She noted there was an entryway closet, and then another small hallway by the kitchen that led to another set of doors. A bedroom and bathroom. No guest rooms.

A bachelor's suite.

No, a dragon's den.

Samantha couldn't help smiling a little at that, though it faltered when Raihan waltzed past, hand ghosting her side. She met his gaze, the man walking backwards with a cheeky smirk and glow to his eyes. Her cheeks warmed, recalling exactly why she was here. Her heart raced with a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness. Frankly, she almost couldn't believe she'd made it all the way here, and it felt like a blur leaving the club—she swore "Reggie" gave a knowing wink—and using a taxi to return to the Castle Suites near the central road. She was thankful for few faces out and about, although the receptions had also given a kind of knowing look when they made their way to the elevator.

Now here they were, alone. In his apartment.

"Don't be shy now, love. We're not even to the best part yet," he winked playfully as he unzipped his jacket and casually tossed it onto the bar chair at the island. He wore a tight-fitting shirt with a folded collar, which he soon slipped off. Her breath caught in her throat, body wanting to squirm badly. She'd known he was ripped, but seeing his bare flesh was something else. He was as toned as any male model, with a bit of extra bulk where it counted, but still lean in the middle. His six pack was pristine, and his efforts in the regular gyms produced a tantalizing V-line that slipped teasingly beneath his shorts. She had only assumed before, but now she knew the legs matched the top, and she was definitely aroused. Naturally, he noticed.

Raihan chuckled, prowling closer. Her breathing quickened as she took a small step back, only to find the wall of the kitchen and hallway divide behind her. He brought his arm up to brace above, face leaning down close, his chest even closer. Again, his scent filled her, and it was even more intoxicating than the club's lull.

"Like what you see, love?"

"Y-yeah," she managed to rasp, and did her best to recover, meeting his cyan eyes. "I do."

"Good. Now... where did we leave off again? Hmm. Oh! I remember," he purred, lips brushing along her jaw line to her own, which he captured as he had before; full of desire and want, which she returned. Her hands moved almost of their own accord, finding his abdomen first. The muscles were warm and hard, and she swore they flexed as she moved upwards. The rest was no different, and she was all too happy to enjoy the display of strength as he easily grasped her rump and hoisted her up like it was nothing. It gave him plenty of access to her neck and collar as he began to move, nipping here and there. Again, light pain brought deeper need and the new, strange sounds.

Raihan growled huskily as he set her down on the bed. The sound should have frightened her, but she only felt a jolt of excitement. His hands roamed from her bottom, traveling up to her hips and then slipping beneath her shirt to her abdomen. The touch was like fire and ice at once, invigorating her desire, but also drawing out her anxiousness. She'd never actually gone through with this before, and while it was elating it was also a bit frightening. She'd never felt a need so strong or deep, although this wasn't the first time she'd tried. Uncertainty and fear had been her only companions back then, and though the moment had long since gone by, the memory remained like a scar and allowed her doubt to creep in.

What if she messed up? She didn't even know what she was doing, really. Was she supposed to enjoy his touch and the taste of his lips? Or the bulge in his pants as he pressed into her? Could she honestly do this when she couldn't before? Why did it feel so different now?

Yet, at the same time, she felt so sure. Her body knew what it wanted where her mind questioned, and even now her hands slid along his toned back, the muscles flexing at her touch while he worked his ministrations. Her moans certainly betrayed her anxiousness, but even so she couldn't stop her shudder of hesitation as his hands found her breast beneath her bra, massaging the plump flesh.

The sudden pause in his attention was like a bucket of cold water. Samantha looked to Raihan, who pulled his hand back down to her waist, ready to go further at a moment's notice, and watched her carefully.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked softly, perhaps even gently. She had to pause, blinking. Had he just asked that—really asked? She honestly couldn't believe it. She certainly never would have expected it. She hadn't before.

Her blush was not just from their intimacy now, "I—no, I just... it's, um... my fist time. So I'm... nervous."

It was Raihan's turn to pause, eyes narrowing as the words registered.

It was her _first_ time—for sex.

She was a virgin.

The groan that came from him was of both exasperation and shameless want. Arceus help him, when was the last time he'd had sex with a virgin? He couldn't even remember exactly—except for the slap afterwards. Dammit, why did she have to go and tell him that? He was honestly enjoying this—her. She had a flare the others didn't, and she was so damned into it. His body had been screaming to ravage her since the first kiss, and now he had to restrain himself. It was painful.

"Is... that a problem?" she asked when he didn't reply, and he just about lost it at her expression—so shy and innocent. He wanted to ruin it, as bad as that was to think. He was a gentleman, dammit, and she was a beautiful creature right there in his grasp, just as eager as she was hesitant.

"Does it _look_ like it's a problem?" he managed to chuckle, pressing into her just a little so she could feel his erection. She glanced down, and Arceus-help him did he enjoy the way her cheeks turned that much more pink. "You're untouched soil, love. Every man's wet dream—being the first to plow the land."

_"Oh really_."

"Just an expression, but I guarantee being a virgin is _not_ a bad thing," he chuckled, quite enjoying the color of her blush. Soon enough it could match her hair. He shifted his hand from her hip to the bed, bracing on the mattress. "I'm just... You really want you first time to be with me?"

"I... Well, I mean, yeah. I'm here, aren't I?"

He chuckled, "No—I mean... I don't want you to come away from this thinking I can give you more. I told you I don't date, and I was serious. And most girls like you—virgins—tend to, y'know, have their boyfriend do the honors. Someone they trust and like. And when they don't, well... they start thinking things and hope for more sometimes, and it doesn't always end well. It won't here."

Samantha bit her lip as she looked down. He wasn't exactly wrong. She was a _little_ disappointed knowing this could never become something beyond a one night stand. She liked the way he made her feel and he was not only insanely handsome but also incredibly witty and kind. It was almost a cruel twist of fate he didn't want to date, and yet, she knew, deep down, she wasn't looking for romance. She'd had her fill of it and all the terribleness that could come with it years ago. She didn't need it. She didn't want it. No drama? Perfect. No dating? Wonderful. No romance? It was dead, anyways, just a lie in the guise of a sweet dream.

"'No Feelings Allowed', right?" she asked, and Raihan nodded. "That's fine by me."

"You're sure?" he pressed, leaning forward again, lip curling upwards.

"Positive."

"Then I'm holding you to it, love. Just remember: no love, just pleasure."

She dared a smirk after he kissed her, "Technically... pleasure is a feeling."

"Ha! Well, aren't you cheeky? Are all trainers from Johto like that?"

"Sometimes. Grand Champions for sure."

"Well then,No Feelings— _except_ pleasure. And ecstasy," he rumbled, each word accentuated by a kiss that went from her lips to her jawline and then her collar. He nipped her, drawing out a gasp. "And just a bit of pain to give it all a little _oomph._ "

"Who's cheeky now?" she groaned, much to his enjoyment. "I'm expecting the best now, you know."

"Is that a challenge, _Grand Champion_?" he hummed, fingers taking hold of her shirt to begin sliding it up. She didn't resist, allowing him to pull the material over her head, exposing her strapless bra. For all her bravado, her cheeks still grew hotter watching him stare—admiring her.

"Don't disappoint me, _Gym Leader_."

"Ooh, now you're asking for it. Try not to want me too much by the end," Raihan winked, and, with dexterous ease, had her free of her bra.

Again, he leaned back to admire her form. She was well-toned in all the right places, lightly-tanned skin hugging her muscles and giving her a tight set of abs that showed the makings of a proper six pack. Her breasts were just plump enough to demand a good groping, and his hands definitely recalled the perkiness of her rump and thickness of her equally muscular thighs. He could appreciate a woman who took care of herself, and the firmness in her back was tantalizing as he roamed from there to her leg, hoisting it up over his hip while he returned for another kiss. He could still taste the sweet sake, but now he craved more. It didn't help her flush was practically the same radiant shade of red as her hair, and he knew desire when he saw it in those hazel eyes. Oh, yes, she was more than ready. But not yet.

While one hand found her tit, the other began to trail downward, "So, tell me, love... you ever had any fun yourself?"

"Huh? I— _oh_. Um," she began, and her flustered look just wasn't fair. How had she not been ravaged yet? And how was he lucky enough to be the one to have the first taste? "Yes, I have."

Ah, not completely innocent then. That just made it more fun, though.

"Then allow me to show you how to _really_ make it feel good," he smirked, giving her a gentle nip on the collar as he undid her pants button and slipped below. He felt her shudder, making him pause, but she said nothing; didn't push away. She just wasn't used to it, and perhaps still a little nervous. He didn't blame her. First times always were—even his had been, but if she was alright with it, he would continue. To his relief, she was supple to his advances, his fingers finding her center. He almost chuckled aloud, finding her perfectly wet already. He honestly didn't need to do anything more to make her ready for him, but she'd given him a challenge, and he wouldn't be Raihan, Galar's strongest Gym Leader—and best lover—if he didn't rise up and blow it out of the water.

So he found her clit and began to rub, slowly at first, watching her flinch ever so slightly as the sensations began. Her breathing quickened, coming forth in soft pants. Her eyes went half-lidded, back arching some as he increased his pace. He considered working her neck or chest with his mouth but watching her writhe as he rubbed faster and faster was far better. Moans soon joined the chorus, eyes shut now. Her body bucked suddenly, and he couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He wasn't done there, though. No, she might have cum from that, but he had more work to do. It was simple enough to slip a finger in, earning a gasp. She squirmed a little, evidently unaccustomed. One finger it was then. He made sure to go slow, letting her adjust, and distracting her with his mouth this time. One of her hands found his back, digging in slightly. The pain only increased his own pleasure, and he was practically ready to rip the rest of his own clothes off.

Not yet, though. Not yet. He had to show her what happened when you challenged a dragon—and what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't make her first time the best night of her life? Oh, yes, he was going to absolutely ruin her and enjoy every glorious moment of it.

So, he worked her, only daring a second finger after he thought she was ready. She was a hot mess by then and arching hard. Her moans and gasps were more regular, and with a final spasm he decided that was good enough.

"I think now's a good time to take those pesky pants of yours off and see just what I've done to you," Raihan hummed, knowing full damn well he was being a tease. He enjoyed it, and by her pout he knew she did, too.

"S-shut up," Samantha groaned, though couldn't hep her shudder as his hands met her skin again. Every time he touched her, it was like fire, and she was already burning like an inferno. She thought she'd done a good job before on her own, pleasuring herself, although she'd never used her fingers inside like that. Of course, she'd been proven horrible wrong, and wondered how she'd gone so long without sex. This foreplay was enough to send her over the edge and make her wonder if she'd survive the night.

She tried her best not to feel embarrassed when he tugged her pants free, leaving just her navy-colored panties that he grinned at and removed a second later. It was maddening how his fingers tracing the skin of her calves to her thigh was making her go crazy. She was totally bare and she was both terrified and excited and overwhelmed by needy desire. No one had told her sex was like this. Fantastic, yes, but not to where she couldn't think straight and her body was tight and hot and yearning. It only became worse when his lips kissed the inside of her thigh, sending elated shivers through her core, and then his tongue found her wetness and she squirmed, gasping and grasping at his orange beanie. Her legs tried to squeeze, the sensation overwhelming, but his grip was like iron and he kept her steady as he worked. She'd definitely never encountered _that_ , and it was all sorts of strange and wonderful.

He chuckled, kissing her thigh again when he finished, "Bet you thought I was only good at talking cheek with this tongue, huh?"

"You're... Such a tease," she panted, and, seeing she'd pulled his beanie free, tossed it at him. He let it fall to the ground, quite pleased with himself. She pouted, "You're a bit overdressed, aren't you?"

"Just savoring the moment, but after such a sweet taste, I think it's time for the main course," Raihan rumbled, pulling back, though only to finally free himself of his trousers and briefs. His erection was clear as day, and though she had seen plenty on a screen, in person was something else. Her anxiousness and need fought, with the former doing a poor job of discouraging her. Raihan chuckled, seeing her wide eyes, and only refrained from pouncing to reach down for his pants and pull out a pack. Samantha recognized the condom and held her breath for a moment, bracing. This was really it. Her heart raced a bit faster from the excitement as he ripped it open and slid it on.

"I heard it can hurt," she swallowed, her anxiousness not quite defeated. He crawled back to her slowly, hand ghosting her leg and abdomen, making its way up to her collar and then chin, which he cupped between his index and thumb.

"If it hurts, the man is doing it wrong. It should only be uncomfortable at most, but if if hurts--even a pinch--you tell me. I could be balls deep and I'll stop. Right then and there. Alright?" he spoke softly, enough so she was surprised by the gentleness. She didn't recall any of that before. Just anger and frustration and annoyance. Not with Raihan, though.

Her fears settled as she nodded, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Atta girl. No wonder you became Grand Champ," he chuckled, kissing her gently and easing her back down, his hand cupping the middle of her back. She swore she had a retort on her tongue, but it was muffled as he shifted her legs and his tip found its way to her entrance. He distracted her with quick nips and mouthing as he pressed in. Discomfort was there, but not pain. It was awkward at first, but he was patient as she adjusted and then began to move slowly, pulling back a little and then pressed in again.

Discomfort gave way to a strange kind of pleasure she had never known and wasn't sure she would until now. No amount of asking her sister or friends or internet articles could properly describe the sensation as Raihan thrust in and out, so slow it was agonizingly wonderful, but she knew she'd be grateful for it later when her thoughts weren't going numb, her body's carnal instinct taking over in the wake of ecstasy.

Raihan wanted to give into his own needs, but he knew better. She was too new, and if he went rough like he did others it'd only hurt and that was the last thing he wanted. So, he kept his place slow and easy, letting her become accustomed to the feel. Her moans, though, were making it hard. Every breath seemed to be one, and every nip almost turned them to screams of joy. He had to grasp the sheets like a vice to keep some semblance of control, but even then, he couldn't keep from quickening the pace. She was so damned tight and perfectly consumed in the pleasure, her hands digging hard enough into his back he might actually bruise. It was all worth it, though, when she suddenly came, arching hard into him and letting out a magnificent cry.

Again, he had to reign himself in, wanting to bring out more of those sounds. Instead he used the hand on her back to suddenly lift her up, so she straddled him on his knees. His other hand reached for her ass, using it to help steady her as he thrust upwards. Her arms wrapped around his neck, grasping at his dreads. He mouthed her neck and breast, given better access, earning yet more cries and moans. He'd already gotten a second orgasms out of her and was well onto a third. Fuck, he'd forgotten how good it could be with a first timer. He wanted more of it, losing some of his sense as he thrust a bit harder. He was reaching his own edge as she came again, crying out even louder. Sure enough, that was all it took and he hit his peak, jerking with a groan. She shuddered a few more times before he pulled out and she relaxed some, though her body shivered from the exertion.

Raihan lowered her back down to the bed, panting lightly while she was a degree more breathless. Sweat dribbled here and there, and her face was a perfect shade of pink. Samantha felt like she had gone through a marathon, skin still tingling from the sex. She'd never had three orgasms like that, let alone so _intense_. She felt numb, but in a good way, and also hot and sticky and tired. She didn't want to move and wasn't sure she could right now. She half-groaned, half-moaned as she opened her eyes finally and found Raihan staring back, a cheeky grin on his face. She at least took some pride, seeing him look even _mildly_ winded.

"So... did I meet your expectations?" he rumbled, tracing along her side devilishly. The touch ignited the fire again, but she wasn't sure she could handle more. She didn't feel entirely like herself just yet—and didn't entirely mind that.

"Uh... uh-huh," she rasped, earning a chuckle. "Fuck..."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"I, uh... Arceus I'm _tired_. Is that normal?"

"It is—especially after a first time like _that_."

"Don't be... be cocky now."

"What? Wasn't cocky enough for you while fucking you senseless?"

"Oh, my Arceus, shut up. Yes, that was mind-blowing. You have _thoroughly_ ravaged me."

"That's more like it," he teased, giving her rump a squeeze so she made a squeak. "Go ahead and take a nap—then maybe you'll be ready for round two."

"You... I can... stay?" she inquired, looking to him not unlike before---that shy uncertainty. "To rest, I mean."

"I only said 'No Feelings'. I'm a _proper_ gentleman and will allow m'lady to rest and recover so I might ravage her again," Raihan snickered, finally pulling away, though only to plop down on one side of the bed. He set his arms beside his head on the pillow, looking quite pleased with himself. Samantha couldn't help her blush, knowing he _should_ be. She was quite the mess, and although she could hardly believe he was already asking for round two, she wasn't actually against it. No, she was quite excited about it, really, but she _was_ tired. Her muscles felt a bit weak as she pushed up to the pillows at his beckon—a playful tap when she didn't move at first—and settled down on her back. She felt as naked as she actually was, though, and, perhaps pushing the boundaries, she grasped the covers on her side and pulled them over.

When she looked over at Raihan, he was watching, and laughed. She pouted in kind, pulling the silky material up higher on her face, legs dangling out the bottom.

"Shut-up."

"Not getting shy on me, are you? I only saw and tasted just about every inch of you."

"It's just a little cold now. Being naked and all," she grumbled, annoyed with how embarrassed she felt now. He wasn't wrong, though; she shouldn't be shy considering she'd just had sex, but she couldn't help it. Thankfully, he didn't press, just chuckled with amusement and settled down in all his primal glory. She couldn't help ogling, envying how comfortable he was. That, and he was just still unbelievably gorgeous and the finest specimen of man she'd ever met.

Samantha sighed to herself, almost wishing she did want a relationship these days, but it would have been foolish to do si. So, instead, she let her mind fill with the memory of moments just before, where her world had been filled with pleasure and hazy bliss.

Of course, her body had other plans.

The redhead didn't even remember falling asleep.

\--------------------

Samantha woke to the sound of running water, and groaned, wondering what her Pokémon were doing turning on the faucets. Had she slept in or something? Toxtricity would definitely run her shower to annoy her, forcing her to get out bed to turn it off because he probably plugged the hole, too. That or Froslass would come in and _freeze_ it solid, causing her to get Arcanine to thaw it all. They were the conniving little buggers that she loved.

Only, she remembered she'd left her Pokémon at the Pokécenter last night. She'd gone to a club—with Raihan. And gone to his house. And—right. Sex. For the first time. Arceus, it had been amazing, and then she'd laid down to rest for another round. Shit, she must have fallen asleep. That wasn't part of the plan. She hoped he wasn't too upset with her, although that was probably him in the shower.

Groaning, Samantha pulled down the sheet she'd tugged over her head at some point and stared up at the white ceiling. She turned to look out the windows of his room, and noted light was coming through the curtains. Not much, but enough to say it was early morning. That was weird; it had only been maybe one or two AM when they got here—how long had she been sleeping? She needed to get going, if only because one-night stands weren't supposed to stay the night. She'd learned that from Darcy, and Raihan had been clear about no dating, which meant being over this long was probably rude.

The redhead sighed as she moved to sit up and was abruptly informed by her screaming muscles that she was in some amount of pain. Good Arceus she was _sore_. She couldn't even move her legs an inch without feeling like a Mamoswine had plowed into her. Why had no one warned her about _this_?! Did sex always hurt after or something? Darcy never, but _should_ have told her, although she wouldn't put it past her sister to do something like that just to get a good laugh at her expense. Still, this was ridiculous. She couldn't even bring herself to push up because everything ached except maybe her arms. There was a slightly sharper pang near her crotch, too, though not too terrible. Just noticeable. Like the soreness. How did anyone handle this after doing the deed? Was this normal or what?

"Oh, ho—the Empress finally awakens," Raihan's voice sang, and she turned her head to find the dark, masculine frame of the one who put her in such a state lounging against the bathroom door, a towel lazily draped around his hips. Missed water dribbled along his tight skin, and she noted his dreads had been let loose, flowing down to his neck. His smile was entirely carefree, and that was just such an injustice. How come _he_ wasn't walking with an ache in his step?

"If it helps, I didn't _mean_ to sleep that long? Er—wait... how long _did_ I sleep?"

"About three hours. I had my alarm set for four AM but you slept through that. You do need to get up and get going, though—I have to head to a board meeting at six, and I need an hour just to be functional," he hummed.

"Ah. Uh, five more minutes?" she pleaded, but he waggled his finger.

"No can do. I don't normally let anyone stay that long after for just sleeping, but you were as passed out as could be."

"Oh, come on. Besides, you need to take responsibility anyways."

He quirked a brow, grin bemused as he folded his arms over his chest, "'Take responsibility'? I told you I don't—."

"—date, yes. I know. I said I don't either. But you did take my virginity—."

"—you _gave_ me your virginity," he smirked.

" _Fiiine_ _._ I was so kind as to _give_ you my virginity. The least you could do after _plowing_ me last night is give me a few more minutes to recover my bearings."

"Recover your—," he started with a laugh, then paused. Raihan couldn't help noticing she hadn't moved, the covers still pulled up to her chin, as if trying to hide l. She hadn't even sat up yet, either, funny thing that. His grin turned shit-eating as he continued, "You're too sore to move, aren't you?"

Her pout and blush said it all. He couldn't help laughing, finding it just too amusing. Of all the ways to react, hers was one he hadn't expected. It was new and refreshing, and he liked to think she really did mean it—she didn't want romance, either. He had plenty who didn't either, but not quite in the same way. They were more indifferent; just in it for the physical touch, nothing more, nothing less. No banter. Just fucking. Samantha, though; she had a fiery wit that made him enjoy the foreplay more than he expected.

Would he date her? No. He'd never date anyone. Ever. But would he like to have fun with her again? Oh, very much so yes.

So he supposed he could be a little nicer than usual. She _did_ help save his Gym and risked her life to save one of his citizens, and then had given him a chance to make up for the picture—even if he did think she should keep it up. She _was_ like a lady Knight back there in his opinion. Guess it was his time to do the same, to an extent.

"Alright, alright. You get _five_ more minutes to get up and stretch and get moving. I have to take _responsibility_ and all for, y'know, ravaging you," he winked, turning back into the bathroom, though leaving the door open as he went about drying his hair and fixing his loosened dreads.

Samantha grumbled a bit, having been found out, although it wasn't like she'd done the best job of hiding it anyways. She did need to get going, though. Her Pokémon were probably mad she'd been gone so long, and also a bit worried since she'd never been out so late before. So, bracing herself, she began to push up, groaning at the protest in her lower body. She made it up to her knees, though, and sighed with relief. She massaged her thighs, though it did little to help. The pinch in her groin was a bit more noticeable, prompting a touch to see where exactly. It was just in general, it seemed, and she chopped it up to the consequence of sex for the first time. She let out a deep breath of air as she ran her hand through her hair, letting the locks drop off to one side.

"Now _that_ is one fine ass picture," Raihan purred suddenly, and when she looked he had his fingers in the shape of a camera, aimed her way. She glanced down, noticing her knees bent towards the edge of the bed, one arm behind, the other between, and her body exposed. She blushed but decided there was no point hiding.

"You better not."

"I'm just kidding—promise," he replied a bit more sincerely as he approached again, this time in shorts. He changed fast. She watched as he sat down near her on the edge, gesturing. "You really are sore, huh? Hurting?"

"...A little."

"Sorry, I was a little too rough. It should go away by tonight or tomorrow, but if not, go see a doctor just in case. By the way, are you on the pill?" he asked, and, after a hesitant pause, nodded. "Good. If you're not or unsure if you are, you need to take a morning-after pill and get checked to be safe."

"Right... you know a lot about this," she mused, narrowing her eyes.

"I find it's best to be prepared, and I take pride in being a gentleman. I do have a reputation to keep."

She snorted with an eye roll, "Still. I get the feeling you don't give _every_ girl you sleep with the educational treatment."

"True," he grinned, and then winked. "Just consider it part of the no-longer-a-virgin package and my thanks for helping me n' my city out. But I _do_ need to you to leave because I'm heading out soon."

"Oh!" Samantha exclaimed, blushing again. She glanced around and found her clothes on the floor where he'd tossed them hours ago. Gritting her teeth, she urged her body to move, slipping off the bed slowly. Her embarrassing grew as she walked—no, _waddled_ around gathering the articles. When Raihan snickered, she made a point to smack him with her shirt.

"You can wash up in the bathroom. It's good to take a piss after, too," he added, which she gave a small thanks to before slipping inside and shutting the door. Raihan just chuckled and ventured out into his kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee. He didn't always drink it, preferring a pre-workout concoction, but the meeting was too early for it. Thankfully Leon had texted him not thirty minutes ago saying he'd be coming to the talk and offered breakfast beforehand. Naturally, he agreed—especially because it'd be free. He would be a lot happier with a full belly, especially after such good sex. Shame he'd probably not see her again. She didn't seem the type to cling, so she was probably too independent to stick to one man even if he was the best she would ever have.

Some might call that cocky. He called it being reasonable. He wasn't the best lover in Hammerlocke—and Galar, if he did say so himself—for no reason.

A squawk came from the bathroom, confusing him greatly. He considered going in to see what happened, but the answer came soon enough when the young woman emerged from his room, dressed once more, and motioning to her chest and neck—specifically, the red marks.

"What did you do?!"

He gave a toothy grin, "Marked my territory."

She balked, "Wha—but you—you said—."

"We may not date, but that doesn't mean I won't let every other man who comes prowling around think they have a chance of being _nearly_ as good as me. They're going to know damn well they're just tasting seconds."

"Oh my Arceus, I should smack you right now. I can't go walking around looking like this!"

"I don't mind," he winked.

"I do! Ugh, what time is it again?"

"Four-fifty.'

"Uuugh, okay, not many people should be around. The Pokécenter people will, but, ugh, I'll deal," she groaned, shoving her hands into her face. "Blah, okay, I guess I better head out. Can I get you breakfast or anything?"

"Careful, love, that's feelings territory," he mused, picking up his finished pot and pouring a cup of Joe. He sipped it as she rolled her eyes. Huh. Not exactly the expected reaction. Most got huffy, even a bit indignant.

"Yes, I heard you the last time. I'm not offering in some attempt to seduce you into a date," she replied curtly, then softened as a shade of pink came over her cheeks. "I just... wanted to thank-you for making my first time... amazing. It was a lot better than I hoped, and you've been kind to me—more than I expected."

Raihan didn't know why, but the words struck a nerve. Not one to make him angry or annoyed—not at her, anyways. Rather, he didn't like what it might insinuate. Was that why she didn't care for romance or dating? Had someone—no. No, none of that. No prying, no asking questions. This was all about fun and pleasure. Nothing else. She was just a beautiful girl with a feisty attitude that could make conversation fun and enjoyable. That's all.

"I appreciate the offer, love, but don't sweat it. The chance to ravage a rare treat such as yourself was thanks enough," he chuckled, waltzing over to take her hand and kiss the knuckles gently. He added on a wink for good measure.

She rolled her eyes with a grin, "Such a tease. You make me want to have a fun night out again."

"I wouldn't say no. You can always come find me at the club. I like to go hunting on the weekend."

"Oh good, now I know when to avoid the Den," Samantha winked, earning a feigned hurt expression. "Seriously, though, thank-you. You made it a night to remember."

"Any time, love."

"Good," she grinned and suddenly pushed up on her toes to plant a quick peck on his cheeks. He reached up to touch at the spot, genuinely surprised. She laughed, "See you around, Raihan."

"Uh, yeah, see ya 'round... Sam," he chuckled as she left—just enough of an awkwardness to her step to say she was sore.

She was an unusual one, that woman. Of all things, he hadn't expected a kiss on the cheek. Tears and cursing? Oh yeah, he'd had those. A slap? Yep, plenty of those, too. He'd even had a passionate kiss to "lure" him into another round or keep him coming back for more. But a sweet thing like that?

No, that was a first.

Maybe he really should try and see her again.

For now, though, he had breakfast with an old friend and rival to get to, and after that, grueling meetings that would no doubt ruin his perfectly good mood. Well, at least he had the memory of the fiery red head burned in his mind. That would make things just a little bit sweeter.

\----------------------

To Samantha's sweet relief, no one was around when she left Raihan's apartment building or in the streets as she just about scurried to the Pokémon center, doing her best to not limp from the soreness. It had started to fade, including the ache in her crotch, which was dulling by the minute, much to her relief, but she couldn't totally walk normal when she approached the Pokécenter counter and retrieved her Pokémon. If the Nurse Joy had noticed the lovely little marks on her torso, she didn't say, which made her appreciate the health care workers that much more.

As soon as she was out the door, she released Arcanine, who yawned deeply. She shared the sentiment, feeling tired again despite sleeping for a few hours. She was perked up by a sudden huffing and yapping at her, her Pokémon not at all pleased being left alone so long. She rubbed his cheeks and ears in apology, which he seemed to accept—until he started sniffing. Something caught his attention and the fire-type began to move his nose along her arm, sniffing growing louder and more intense as he worked his way down. He stopped at her crotch, inhaling a deep whiff, and pulled back with a snort, brows and snout scrunching. Arcanine thought for a moment, and then reared his head back with such a look of betrayal.

"Oh, shut up! Don't give me that look! I am a grown-ass woman and I had a great time!" she hissed, but his expression didn't waver. If anything, there was disdain in his dark eyes, and he turned his nose up, offended. She gave him a "really?" look in kind and folded her arms. "So, are you going to take me home and get an early AM in run in or am I going to return you to your ball and keep you there until the evening?"

Disdain turned to despair and her Arcanine whined like a pitiful Growlithe pup, practically begging her to not be stored. She smirked, of course, and slipped onto his back. With a yip he took off at a hard sprint, which she realized was a mistake—the pressure on her groin ignited the ache and soreness, but she wanted to get home fast, so she endured. Her fire-type made record timing to her courtyard, where she slowly slid off with a groan and waddled to her front door. Arcanine followed her inside and to her room, taking up position beside her bed and curling up on the floor. Her other Pokémon were still fast asleep in their balls, so she took the time to slip off her shoes and collapse onto her bed.

It was almost five in the morning, the sun coming up, but Samantha had no problems passing out again, the last of her memories giving the hope of having another glorious night again with one tall, dark, and handsome Gym Leader. 

\------------------------

**TMWolf:** _YA WELCOME._

_P.S. Arcanine's look:_

__


	5. The Hunt

_**TMWolf:** Couldn't resist making a picture to go with this chapter :D (I have more Raihantha (Raihan x Samantha) on my art pages)_

_Also, Raihan got some good dick man._

**\-------------------------**

A week. That's how long Samantha lasted before she decided she to find Raihan again.

She honestly tried not to. She tried to be content after the one night, but once the ache faded by the following evening, and as the days meshed together until seven flew by, she was unabashedly needy. Unbearably, too, and touching herself had done little good. It just didn't compare to what the tall, dark-skinned man was capable of, and the memory of their foreplay—both the club and the bedroom—was enough to get her wet even in the middle of lunch after the third day. It was embarrassing and she felt like a fool, and it'd only gotten worse when, for the first time in a while, she'd called her sister and told her about it.

Darcy, of course, was beyond excited and demanded every single filthy detail, which she gave, and her sister was so very, very proud,l. Samantha wanted to smack her for the tone in her voice. Instead, she'd only blushed with hot embarrassment and firmly told her sister that she definitely would _not_ be seeking Raihan out any time soon. She couldn't make herself seem desperate, and it would be weird sticking to the same man for her second time—especially when she didn't want to date and neither did he. Darcy's only advice was to just "tap that ass" and then she had to leave to deal with Safari Zone problems.

Needless to say, the conversation did little to help so she spent the following days delving into her work, writing blogs about battle technique for different Pokémon types. She worked on her research reading, too, making sure to keep up to date with League regulations and even checked in with her Indigo League contact to let him know things were alright and to check up on her stipends. Everything was going fine, and he even invited her back home for a party to celebrate the newest Champions. She declined, as she did every year.

When that was done, she was left with training her Pokémon in the nearby Wild Areas for the day and enjoying relaxing nights with her team. Yet, for all the distraction, her thoughts always returned to the Dragon's Den where she'd first entered the dream and ended up tangled in the sheets with those icy cyan eyes staring right though her. It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair! How could one night of sex so completely ruin her and turn her into a pitiful wretch? Had she been dying for sexual release for so long and now her body, after twenty-two years of neglect, was starving for more? Why hadn't Darcy warned her!?

By Thursday night she'd had enough, and come Friday, exactly one week later, she knew she needed to have round two. She wanted—no, _needed_ to find Raihan and try her luck. He might say no, she realized at one point, and the thought was frustrating. She wanted the kind of sex he provided, but it wouldn't be unreasonable for him to reject her. If she came crawling back so soon that would look like her wanting more than just a good time. She would maybe think so, anyways, which neither wanted. So she probably needed to find someone else, which she supposed that wasn't so bad—in fact, she could no doubt find a new partner at the same place she would looking for her original.

Thus, following that logic, Samantha finished all her business for the day and now found herself standing in front of her closet, wondering what the hell she should wear. Her first outfit was a no—she would be an idiot to wear the same thing twice. No, she needed something more to impress and draw Raihan in—or someone else, of course. But what? She was no night time expert, and her first go had been filled with the haze of the dance floor. So what could she possibly wear to catch the right kind of eye?

And that question was exactly why she was back on the phone with Darcy, pinching her brow as her sister laughed and laughed at her predicament she just explained.

"I swear to Arceus if you don't stop laughing I'm going to fly over to Hoenn and murder you."

 _"Oh, calm down, baby girl, you know I'm proud of you deep down. To think you're finally going to a club to catch some tail!_ Aaaah, _it does my heart good,"_ her sister sighed in the video feed, hand touching her chest with closed eyes.

"I should never have told you!"

The blonde-haired woman gasped and jabbed a finger, _"Yes you should have! I'm your big sis! It's my right to know! I mean, I wish it'd been with a proper boyfriend for you,_ _buuuuut_ _...."_

"No thanks," the redhead snorted, flipping through dresses while her Rotom-infused phone floated behind her. On her bed, Toxtricity lounged with Arcanine's head on the mattress, his body likely to break the furniture if he got on it. Both did not look amused, having not forgotten last time. It was already nearing midnight, so they had an idea where they were going—and would be until possibly the early AM again.

 _"It's been long enough you know—not every guy is like that piece of shit,"_ Darcy mused, but then held up her hands in surrender. _"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just worry for you, Sammy, and want the best for you. I'd rather you be here with me, to be honest, but beggars can't be choosers. You, however, can definitely wear something for that guy's balls to fire off his dick the second he sees you."_

"That _is_ why I called you. Or, well, I don't need his balls shooting off. I just want to make him want me so he'll have sex again. He's got a hard on for not dating or getting attached, so I worry he might get put off if I seek him out too soon. I'd rather he come to me."

Darcy balked some, _"...Arceus, I must be dreaming. Is my innocent Sammy suddenly a conniving little Vulpix!? Yeesh, the sex must have been_ really _good then. Don't suppose he'll make a visit to_ _Hoenn_ _?"_

"Oh, shut up. Yes, the sex was _that_ good, or, well, I mean I can't compare, but I've wanted it again all week. Hey, how about this top?" the redhead asked, pulling out a halter top with star-pattern-like design.

_"Rejected. This is a night club, not a science fiction convention. And damn, girl. He did you good. You're damn right you're getting a piece of that ass then. Hmm... So, what did you wear last time?"_

"This one—with the white jeans," she replied, showing off the crop top, earning a whistle.

_"Nice. No wonder he fucked you so hard. That's a fuck-me-senseless-top. Did his dick just about pop out of his pants when he found out you were a virgin?"_

"Almost! But, actually, he was really nice about it," Samantha mused, moving all her tops aside to make way for dresses. She showed off a purple one she'd worn to a gala once, but her sister booed it as too fancy for a club. "He gave me the option to bail out, and even said if it hurt he'd stop."

 _"What—oh my Arceus, Sammy! You have to hook this dude! Like what the shit, girl! Get the ball and chain on_ _hiiiiim_ _!"_

Samantha laughed, "Darcy, chill! We both agreed to keep it casual. No romance or dating or anything. Just pleasure. And, besides, he's not _that_ perfect. He posted a picture he took of me when I was fighting a Dynamax Haxorus and posted it for the entire region to see."

 _"...Sam,"_ the blonde began, drawing the redhead's attention. She was met with a glare, _"Why didn't you mention you fought one of those giant ass Pokemon!? And what's this about some picture!? Can I even find it?"_

"You shouldn't. I found him as soon as I saw it on the news and he had it removed. I threatened a law suit if he didn't, but he seemed like he didn't need the threat anyways. He even took me out to lunch to say sorry."

_"And showed you what mind-blowing sex was like. Also, no to the green dress. Too business."_

"Yes, that, too. If you haven't heard about the incident and the picture, then all the better. Sorry I forgot to mention, though. Really. It was nothing to worry about, Lucario hurt his paw a little was all, but we were fine. Raihan was there working with me, anyways, and he's an eight badge level Leader."

 _"_ _Daaaayum_ _. Strong and talented to boot. Yeesh, figures you catch the eye of a freaking awesome dude and he doesn't want to date. What's he look like?"_

"Just go on Pokégram and looked up The_Real_Raihan241. It's his official page," she hummed, pushing aside a white dress that was also business like. She felt silly for bringing all the nice attire over now. She'd worn them plenty of times back home, being that she attended meetings and galas regularly as a Grand Champion, but in the three years she'd been in Galar she was certain she hadn't touched them at all.

After another minute, she heard Darcy gasp. She didn't bother to hide her grin.

 _"Oh my Arceus—he's tall, dark,_ and handsome! Girl! The first dick you get and it's a ten! Holy crap you _sooooooo_ _have to bang him again. Okay, show me those dresses we are getting you laid_ _tonight!_ _"_

"Man, good to know you get this excited over me having sex and not, y'know, beating the Gym Challenge."

 _"Uh, you're a Grand Champion, sis. Beating another region's Gym Challenge is nothing for you. Now, if you had beaten_ another _Champion, maybe._ "

"Guess I have to compete the next Cup then," Samantha snickered, pulling out a green and a black one. "Well?"

_"Mm... the black one, maybe. It's definitely a party dress, but are you going to be okay with how high it is? You never did go for the booty stuff."_

"Eh... maybe not then. Not yet, anyways. I already did feel crazy for wearing that low-cut top you got me."

_"Hmm... wait... Oooh, oh oh oh, I know! I know which one! Did you bring the white one that looks like a princess gown?"_

The redhead hummed, shuffling through, "I think so...? Yeah! Found it."

It was still a pristine white color, the straps coming up to in a halter that set on the base of her neck. The chest fell down in a V, and the straps were thin enough to show off plenty of collar and neckline, while the back was exposed and would give a nice view. The dress itself fell to about her knees, with a secondary transparent layer that flowered to her heels from both sides around the back—almost like a princess gown. It lacked any extravagant designs or gems, preferring a simple, but elegant appeal.

_"Oh yeah. Wear that one. With hmm... you have... gray booties and that's it, right?"_

"Pretty much. I'm not exactly being invited to galas here in Galar and all. I'm not famous."

 _"Must be so_ awful _,"_ her sister snorted, brow raised for a moment before she laughed. _"But seriously, Sammy, wear it, and keep your hair down. If Raihan has any ounce of testosterone he's going to be drooling and begging you to come back to his place again. You could also try flirting with another dude there just to make him jealous."_

" _If_ he's there."

_"Okay, and if he isn't, then just find another hot dude. Since you're about the one-night stand life now and all. Man, never thought I'd see the day you finally took after me."_

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing—what with that Ursaring of a man you call your boyfriend these days," she smirked back, and laughed when her sister's face turned bright red. For all her promiscuous lifestyle before, it was a gentle giant who was able to turn her elder sister into a shy schoolgirl anytime he was mentioned. It was love, after all, and she'd run from it all her life until she met her match in Hoenn, and now they ran the Safari Zone together. She was, perhaps, a little jealous, but overall, she was overjoyed for her sister. She deserved a good man who could make her happy, after going alone for so long.

 _"Oh, hush. You'll get one, too, one day. Someone who_ isn't _a fucking cock-sucking piece of Weedle shit_."

"Maybe. And I still love you for all you did to help me back then."

 _"Heh. It was nothing. I'd been waiting to beat the shit out of that fucker since I met him_."

"Well, the restraining order was definitely worth it. To think I used to get mad at you for that," she chuckled, moving offscreen to slip out of her sweat-pajamas and pull the dress on. She stepped back into view, turning. "Well?"

_"Perfect. You look great, Sammy. Anyways, it's almost time to get to work—about 6 AM here and all thanks to the time difference. You need to call more often, by the way! You make me worry too much!"_

"I knooow, and I'm sorry. I've just been... enjoying my time here, I guess. Anyways, yeah, get going. Oh, and Darcy?" she called out, waiting until her sister looked. " _Warn me_ about what sex does to you, okay?"

Darcy just laughed and laughed until Samantha cut the feed, shaking her head with a chuckle. She turned to her Pokémon, holding her arms out and doing a spin.

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked, and her Arcanine looked up with a tilted head. It rumbled a minute before grinning with his tongue flopped out. Close enough to a "good" she was going to get. Toxtricity rubbed his belly, eyes looking a bit lazily, but he ultimately nodded and gave a thumbs up. She grinned, "Thanks, guys. I promise I won't be out as late. I won't even see Raihan there, I bet, so I'll probably head back home in a few hours."

Both Pokémon huffed as if in disbelief, but they didn't make a fuss as she retuned them to their balls. That done, she quickly fixed up her hair so it flowed in curly waves a bit better, and then donned a quick pair of golden-colored earrings and a feather necklace her sister had given her. Booties were last, and then she headed to the main area where the rest of the crew waited. Golisopod and Tyranitar were already sleeping in their pokéballs, so only Lucario and Froslass remained. They'd been eating dinner, but seeing they'd finished, she recalled them, tidied up their plates, and locked up, grabbing a jacket to wear over against the slight cool breeze outside as went.

Breathing in deeply, Samantha readied herself for her first night on the town alone. With some luck, she might just find her quarry tonight.

\---------

The club was just like before, only the DJ was different and blaring a new kind of beat that she actually like better than the previous. The man wore a weird pair of fuzzy ear headphones, working the control panel like a pro and ensuring the crowd kept moving with a joyous rancor that made the haze of the dream that much better. Samantha found herself unable to resist joining in, finding a fellow group of solo women who had gasped in awe at her dress and _demanded_ she get in on the fun. They even offered her a shot of Vodka which burned like no one's business, but invigorated her, too. The girls were wild, and she couldn't help but be drawn int the fun of it. She had nothing better to do, what with Raihan not around—not yet, anyways. At least, that's what Reggie the bouncer had told her when he recognized her in line. He'd even given a tease in the form of a wink, to which she assured him she was not here for _Raihan_.

A terrible lie, but she'd never admit the truth to anyone. That'd be too easy.

"Yeeeeah, get it gurl! Ow ow!" one of the girls hooted as their friend found herself with a partner, who was all too happy to grind against her twerking hips. Samantha burst into laughter as did the rest, the scene too much to bear. The mood was just too infectious not to, and then they were moving together again as a new song started, urging a new kind of dancing that had absolutely no sense, but that was the point of it. You just shook and jumped and did whatever you pleased, enjoying the beat and the good company.

The song left them all breathless, though, and their little motley crew of strangers united by a good time moved off to the side, fanning themselves though it did little to ease the flush from their cheeks. Samantha took the time to scan the room, noting the unfamiliar faces. In some ways, she was disappointed that Raihan wasn't here. Yet, it hadn't made her time any less fun. She hadn't expected to find such enthusiastic ladies so willing to welcome her in, either, but she was certainly glad for it.

"Hey! You have a Pokégram or anything? We're all going to tag each other in our stories and photos! This night is too awesome not to post!" the most bombastic of the group, a vivacious brunette, shouted over the noise to her, phone ready.

Samantha, for all her giddiness, paused. None of these women knew who she was, and her pokégram was mostly used for her sponsorship work or posting about her Pokémon. She even had her label of Grand Champion as was required by her contract work, so they'd know who she was. And if they knew, would it get around? She'd been keeping a low profile for a reason, but then again—it had been years since she'd come here. Not to mention Darcy hadn't known about the "Galarian Knight" thing back in Hoenn so it obviously hadn't gotten over there. Maybe it was okay now? Safe even? Could she maybe finally not be so worried? Was it time to let free her inhibitions? It wasn't like many people back home even knew where Galar was.

That was it then.

"Sure! Just look for Sammy_the_Champ_35. Yes, I know, cheesy title!" she laughed when the woman raised a brow. She was found easily enough, and the woman's eyes widened.

"Oh my Arceus—you're a _Champ_?! And from across the pond?

"Something like that! Anyways, tag me so I can find the photos later, I'm gonna get a drink—I'm parched!"

"We'll join you in a bit! I gotta tell the girls we're hanging with a champ! We have to get selfies later!" the brunette beamed, and Samantha left her. She had to laugh, hardly able to recall the last selfies she'd taken—maybe at some children's charity event back home. She used to take them all the time with others, but now settled for her Pokémon at home or in the Wild Area, showing them off. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to indulge the girls _that_ much, but it was a fun thought, and she was touched in a way.

The redhead grunted when a dancer in the crowd bumped into her, sending her back a few steps. It was a young couple who apologized profusely—the girl even smacked the man lightly—but she assured them it was fine. Chuckling, she glanced around for a safer passage, and, for the second time, had to pause.

A tall, dark, and handsome man stood just off the dance floor. He was chatting up an eager group of men and women, no doubt fans hoping for some autograph or selfie. His Rotom phone was already out, happy to help indulge them. Like before, he wore than jacket of his that was both adorable and silly at the same time, but did little to betray the sultry frame hiding underneath. Honestly, though—wearing his gym outfit to the club _again_? Thankfully this time she wasn't surprised, just bemused—and delighted.

Raihan had shown up, and that meant maybe she hadn't missed her chance. Was it bad she was already tingling with excitement?

Probably.

She wanted to go over and surprise him—just lean against the nearby wall, smiling all coy like. That would be too forward, though; too easy. Darcy had told her she had to lure him in, rather than go to him, so she had to play it cool. She needed him to notice her somehow, though, so maybe if she got closer?

The song changed again, and Samantha found it was just the right kind of beat. The way she'd been going was blocked, so she might as well as join in with the throng of people if she planned to get closer to the bar. She didn't have Raihan to make a path, after all. She was a big girl, though, and not as shy as she'd been last time—or when she'd been a naïve girl full of false hopes. She was a Pokémon on the hunt tonight, and it was anyone's guess if she would succeed. She probably wasn't _that_ confident yet, but she was going to try.

So she moved through the crowd, swaying and twirling her way a bit closer to where Raihan was, doing her best to pretend she didn't know he was there. The group of fans dispersed after what felt forever and his gaze began to move. She let her movement pause then, in part because she did need a breather, and to make sure their eyes met—even briefly. There. Orbs of cyan lit up ever-so slightly with a hint of recognition. She didn't let her gaze linger long enough to suggest she saw him, instead continuing her turn like she had just been having fun. She moved through the crowd, though, really needing that drink now. Her heart raced as she ventured to the bar, heart hammering in her chest. She wanted that to have worked so badly, but she was no experienced Vulpix and certainly no Darcy. Still, she'd done her best.

"What can I get for ya?" the barkeep inquired as she slipped up onto the tall seat.

She fanned her face, which was way too hot, and laughed, "An ice pack for now—my face is on _fire_!"

He chuckled back, "I'll give you a minute."

His attention went elsewhere, and Samantha dared a scan of the crowd. Raihan, to her surprise, was gone. Disappointment helped cool the heat. Although, really, what was she getting excited for? A man like him wouldn't go for the same woman twice so soon. It made it too dangerous and close to rule breaking--for him, anyways. She should have known better, but at least she'd had a good time. It wasn't like she _had_ to go home alone tonight, anyways. Darcy said she should find another man if Raihan wasn't around, so why not? Maybe she could get lucky.

"Hot _damn_... never seen a beauty like you 'round these parts. How is it your pretty self is all alone?" a voice rumbled and she turned to find an older man, perhaps in his mid-thirties standing at the bar. He leaned on his elbow, cheek set in his palm. His beady eyes roved over her, and she was acutely aware how different it felt when he did it. With Raihan, it had brought forth arousal. With this man, there was only disgust. Perhaps it was his height, which was maybe an inch more than her. It might have been his descent physique, though he lacked the definition a religious gym-goer would have. It also could have been the lecherous expression on his face or the thick smell of alcohol on his breath. Whatever the case, this guy was definitely _not_ what she meant when she'd wanted to get lucky.

"Oh, just enjoying being a strong, independent woman," she mused back, turning her attention back to the barkeep who she waved down. "I'm good for a drink now. You don't happen to have—."

"Her drinks on me. Give her your best Iron Claw, she looks like she could use a good drink."

Samantha withheld a glare, giving him a side glance instead, "Thanks, but I'm good. You don't need to do that. I don't like that drink anyways."

The barkeep looked between them, an empty glass not moving in his hand. The man just chuckled as he came closer, and put his hand on her leg, a little too far above the knee. She glanced down at it, and then to him and his stupid smile he probably thought was charming. It was revolting--like the smell of his breath in her face. 

"Come on now, don't be like that. You look like you could use some company."

Briefly, Samantha wondered what her sister would have done, and came up with only one answer:

Punch him.

The redhead was tempted to follow in her sister's footsteps. Years ago, she never would have dreamed of doing such a thing, but she'd done a lot of growing—and a lot of training. She owed a lot to her Pokémon for that, especially Lucario who made a fantastic sparring partner. It'd be easy enough to clock her knuckles into his nose, giving him reason to think twice about touching a woman's knee without asking. Darcy would have done it the second he put his hand on her.

Samantha like to be more civil, though, what with a reputation of sorts to uphold, and she sometimes could still be shyer than she liked. That moment she felt somewhere in the middle, and so opened her mouth as she prepared to grab his wrist in a vice grip to give a searing response.

"There you are, love!" a familiar, cheeky voice rang out.

Not a split second later, there was warmth behind her—not quite touching, but close enough to be sensed. A dark-skinned arm braced around hers on the counter and she could feel his hoodie brush the back of her hair as he loomed over, like an Arcanine protecting its pup or a dragon staking its claim. He hadn't set his free arm on her, unlike _somebody_ she'd just met, so she gave her newcompanion encouragement by reaching up to drape her limb over his shoulder. She tilted her head just enough so he could put his own in the crook between her cheek and shoulder. He got the hint, doing as she silently bid and even wrapped his other arm around her waist. She couldn't tell, but by the way the man paled, she liked to think Raihan was glaring. 

He purred, "I've been looking all over for you."

"About time you showed up," she hummed, smirking at the other man. Raihan glanced down at the hand still on her leg.

"Might wanna remove your hand, mate. Can't guarantee what'll happen if you don't," he growled, and took way too much delight in how fast the appendage was removed. The man promptly coughed and excused himself, leaving the two alone. Samantha burst out in laughter, retracting her arm so she could stand—he reclaimed his own arm to make it easier—and turn to face him.

"Just so you know—I could have handled that," she grinned with folded arms.

He chuckled, "Oh, I bet... but you gotta admit it was _waaay_ more fun watching him run with his tail between his legs without having to lift a finger."

"Yes, yes it was. So... you been stalking me this whole time, or did you see me back there just now having a good time?" she hummed, brow raised knowingly.

"Oh, y'know, I just happened to be walking by and saw a damsel in distress is all," he mused right on back.

Of course, he'd seen her. It was hard _not_ to when she wore a pristine, white gown that stood out among the rest. He also wasn't fool enough to not tell she had purposefully stopped to meet his gaze on the dance floor before sauntering off, begging to be chased. She'd set it up, and he was all too happy to fall for it, or at least pretend to. He had actually been hoping to find her again, funnily enough. It had only been a week, but he still savored their first night together. He even dared to say he missed her wit, if only because for the past seven days he'd been swamped with League work and repair complications. He was needed for so many minute details he'd wanted to bang his head against the wall, so he'd hardly had a chance to get out and have fun. That left only the memory of the fiery red head lying beneath him, moaning loudly as he showed her bliss for the first time.

He didn't always remember the women he slept with, but she was one of the few. He also couldn't forget the peck on the cheek—a much appreciated good-bye as opposed to the palm of her hand. It was different and new, so it was only naturally he remembered it more. It was even more natural that he couldn't stop himself from following after her when she beckoned, having only paused from afar when he saw the other man approach. For a moment, he'd thought maybe he was wrong about her look—that it was just a tease, and she didn't really care _who_ she went home with. She wasn't the type to get attached either it seemed, which was a good quality for him, but he couldn't help feeling a _little_ miffed.

After all, was she really going to give that sub-par specimen of a man attention over _him_?

He wasn't the jealous type, though, just insulted she would consider anyone less good looking than him--which wasn't many--or a man who definitely wouldn't please her as well, which was even less than the number of men better looking than him. Was that too cocky of him? Maybe. Egotistical? Perhaps, but he wasn't a successful playboy with a reputation for it for nothing. He also hadn't given the redhead the best time of her life by being inferior.

As such, he couldn't but feel a little delighted when Samantha obviously spurned the man, her body language screaming for him to "fuck off", especially when he touched her leg. Not very gentlemanly there. Shame he didn't seem to understand, and so Raihan took it upon himself to give a helping hand to the lovely lady. At least, that had been his intention. The minute he saw those tantalizing back muscle tense, her biceps expanding ever-so-slightly, he knew she was gearing up to do something the man wasn't going to like. So he ultimately became the man's saving grace, although the louse wouldn't know it. He was too busy praying the Hammerlocke Gym Leader wasn't going to kick his ass. Being tall and intimidating had perks.

Giving her an appreciative look over, he was glad to see Samantha didn't appear so nervous this time around. Rather, she carried herself better; stronger, even. Confident, for sure, what with that nearly scandalous dress screaming to have all eye on her. His certainly were, admiring the way it hugged every inch and exposed all the right places. He noted the bite marks he'd left were all gone—something he needed to remedy. If she was willing, of course and he had a good idea she was.

He probably should have taken someone else. It usually wasn't a good idea to have the same woman two times in a row, and he had a feeling she hadn't brought another man to bed yet, either. On the other hand, he had no reason think she didn't understood the rules. She had made it clear she did, and he didn't think she was lying. Something in her life had put her off romance—he could relate—and she wasn't going looking. She just wanted a fun time, just like he did. So why not indulge? They were just a pair of needy, horny, consenting adults looking for some fun on the weekend.

"I thought you were supposed to _save_ the damsel... not send them running off, pissing their pants," she smirked back and he laughed, moving out of the walkway to lean against the bar.

"Only if they're my type. Sadly, that sorry sod was not. You, though... well, you know how it is."

"Oh? No, go on. Do tell," she smiled, eyes twinkling mischievously. Having been given permission to touch earlier, he reached over to take the locks of her hair that had fallen over her shoulders and brought it to his lips. Her eyes widened ever-so slightly, and he saw her breathing quicken. Oh, yes. She was definitely very eager and trying so hard to play it cool. It made his own arousal spike.

"Didn't you know? Dragons love playing with fire," he winked, letting the strands fall away.

"Not afraid to get burned?"

"Not of this flame. Rather, I think I quite like it... and I'm not the only one," he purred, leaning ever closer. She didn't shy away, looking between his eyes and his lips.

She reached over, drawing a single finger along his jacket zipper line with a grin, "Strange, I can't seem to recall. Maybe I need a reminder?"

" _That_ can easily be arranged."

"So," she smirked, tugging on his zipper, "my place or yours?"

"Well, you _do_ live a little far away."

"Yours it is."

Raihan just grinned, "Only question left is whether or not we'll make it to the bed."

He held out her hand, just as he had every time before. And like then, she took it, and there was no more to be said as they left the dream of the club to indulge in another kind of pleasure.

As it turned out, they barely made it to the apartment door. 

\--------------------------

 **TMWolf:** _This what happens when you awaken a sexually repressed young lady, guys, and Raihan does not mind one bit._

_I maybe could have combined this with the next one... but it'd be really freaking long soooooo... y'all get just foreplay again :D_


	6. Teasing and Pleasing (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduce texting, and tried to kinda mimic actual format, so that's why I have it how it is :p

**\-----------------------**

Samantha let out a relaxed sigh as she stirred from her nap, which she knew to be short based on the fact her partner was still snoozing next to her, and the clock on his night stand read only 2 AM—only about thirty minutes from when they'd finished their latest bout of love-making. Or rather, she should just say sex, since there was no love to it. Most might find that it made things less enticing, but, frankly, it just made it better for her—a lot more than she expected. It also confirmed it hadn't been a fluke the first time, nor had her enjoyment. She wasn't completely crazy then for acting like some addict all the last week, craving for this exact moment when the pristine specimen sleeping soundly next to her had ravaged her completely and filled her senses with unimaginable pleasure. Oh, yes, Raihan had fulfilled her needs quite well tonight, and she liked to think by his content face she'd done the same.

Reaching over slowly, the redhead traced the exposed muscles of his abdomen, enjoying the feel of the firm bumps of his six pack. His lower body was sadly covered by the sheets, the two of them having opted to be totally comfortable after they were done. That was fine, though; it let her mind wander and let her focus on his torso, which was wide and warm and better than any Pokégram model she'd ever followed. It was a wonder how they managed to keep from eating each other before reaching his door, their night club banter having continued all the way from the bar to the door knob, at which point his mouth was on hers, and any talking was in the form of moans and gasps.

Samantha chuckled, recalling the whole ordeal to get here. She could still recount the wide eyes of the girl-squad she'd been a part of when she waltzed by with Raihan. To her delight they bust out into cheers and whoops, and even gave an affectionate "you bitch no way" that she took in stride. It had reminded her of Darcy, who would no doubt shed a tear of pride once she told her about it. She'd probably even say Raihan's little rescue at the bar was smooth as all get out, and she had to agree. It had also been quite the turn on now she thought about it. She wasn't one to rely on a man to solve her problems, but Raihan coming up behind, growling at the interloper and staking his claim had given her a skip in her step as they left, her things in tow. Once again, Reggie winked, and the rest was lost to the blur of lust and carnal pleasures.

Now here she was, enjoying his bare skin, the dark color standing out against the white sheets. His hair was like he always had it, tied in dreads that resembled spikes, and the side of his head shaved down. He didn't have a beard to match, but his jawline was sharp enough it didn't detract from the attraction. She almost dared to say he was perfect in looks, and his personality was just on the cusp. She liked to imagine if he _did_ want to date, she probably would have thrown away her inhibitions just for his wit.

Reality was plenty sweet, though, and Samantha found herself pulled free of her thoughts as Raihan stirred, making a soft groan, and opening an eye to lazily look her way. Her hand paused and he chuckled, turning onto his side so he could return the favor, tracing along her hips.

"Don't stop now, love. I was enjoying the attention," he purred, bracing on his elbow. She noted the sheets had slipped dangerously low, exposing the V-line that could make any woman's mouth wet—among other things.

"I wouldn't want to spoil you too much," she quipped back. "You won't want to work as hard if I reward for you the bare minimum."

His brow raised high, "' _Bare minimum_ '. Oh, you are asking for trouble, Sammy-girl. That little Empress in you is coming out."

"What can I say? I have high standards."

"Says the one who was moaning and begging for me to fuck her after barely a bit of fingering," he mused, hand trailing down over her side to press against her back and tug her closer. She gasped in surprise, although she grinned the whole time as he rolled so he was on top. He loomed over her, and while some would be intimidated by his imposing figure, she felt only desire. It wasn't right for a man's gaze to be so smoldering—make her want to be so cheeky and egg him on.

"Yes, well, that's not _screaming_ out. Seems you haven't been working had enough."

He growled as he lunged, nipping and mouthing her neck while his hands massaged and squeezed her body, "You are quite the naughty thing, did you know that? Just asking for trouble—and after all the hard work I do to please you."

"And others," she smirked, which made him pause and pull back to snort.

"I mean, _yeah_ , but I make a point to make the woman in n my bed my _sole_ focus. I'm hurt now, ya know. I am a _fine_ gentleman who treats his lady of the night quite well."

"Yes, yes you do," Samantha laughed, tilting her head slightly. She noted, despite his offended expression, he hadn't moved and still groped her gently. "I admit... I do feel a little bad I haven't done much else for you."

He raised a brow, "You'll need to explain, love. But make it fast, because you've got me all hot and bothered insulting my pride like that. I'm thinking I need to convince you of how wrong you are."

She giggled this time, "I look forward to it. But, no, I mean—I just kinda let you do your thing. Everything, really. I feel like I should.... _Do_ something, too. Something you'd like."

"I like sex," he smirked.

" _Really_? I couldn't tell. But, no, Raihan, I mean like—you, y'know... you do very good at foreplay."

"You mean fingering and eating you out. You're not a virgin anymore, love, don't be shy."

She pouted at his wink, "Shut-up, this is only my second time I can be shy about it if I want. I'm just trying to get at like... I want to do some kind of foreplay, too—to make it fair."

Raihan couldn't help staring for a moment, his witty retort paused. Fair? _That_ 's what she was getting at? He couldn't say he'd ever had any woman tell him that before, the majority of them quite pleased to have him do all the "extra" work, or they would make moves of their own, not caring what was what. Samantha, though, seemed intent on making sure _he_ was pleased, too, which was, well, different. Amusing, too, knowing the fiery redhead had been an oh-so innocent maiden just a week ago and here she was being so daring already. Then again, she seemed the type to only be shy when it was her first go. After that, well, there was obviously a reason she was so good at word play and yet still blushed when it came to more intimate things.

It was cute.

"Hmm, I don't really _need_ you to do anything but make those sweet sounds as you cum for me," he rumbled, kissing her stomach, then between her breasts and up to her collar and neck. He made sure to nip there a little, ripping an excited gasp from her. He chuckled, "Buuuut—if you insist... I would never say no to a blow job."

"Oh—ah..." she replied, fumbling some.

He raised a brow, "Don't tell me you don't know what—."

"I do!" the redhead huffed, earning another chuckle. So feisty. "I just... haven't ever... done that. Or a hand job."

Raihan had to narrow his eyes some, "You've never even given a hand job? Have you actually been single this whole time?"

"No—I had boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend," she replied quickly, and he noted the slight venom in her tone there. Bad break up he wagered. No wonder she was so turned off by dating. "But I didn't get to that with him."

"But you wanna do it for _me_?" he inquired; brow raised again with his grin ever-so cheeky.

"Gotta keep you coming back for more somehow," she shrugged nonchalantly, earning a snort.

"I assure you, Sammy, a hand job is not going to make or break me bringing you here for a fun time," Raihan chuckled before plopping down beside her onto his back. "But if you _insist_... I'd be happy to see what your hands can do—besides try and gouge out of my back."

"That's entirely _your_ fault and you know it," she smirked back, shifting up to her knees. She waited, though, when he reached over to his night stand drawer and brought out a small bottle. He held it out for her to take, which she did, and saw it was lube. For all her being adamant about being fair, she did still blush and she squeezed some on and rubbed her hands with it. She looked down to his cock, which was still hard and ready to go. She knew the basics, having read and seen and asked Darcy about it before. She still felt a bit out of place scooting closer and reaching out to grab it. She flinched when he made a sound at her touch, and glanced his way.

He chuckled, resting his arms behind his head, "Don't mind me, love. Just don't squeeze too hard, and go nice and slow at first. I'll tell you how I like it."

"Okay," she breathed, hating how silly she felt, but she knew she wanted to do this. She wanted to do _better_ at sex and learn more. Darcy always bragged about the things she could do to a man and have them wrapped around her finger because of it, and the thought of herself doing it was tempting. Baby steps first, though; she grasped just firm enough like he said and then began to stroke slowly, the lube making the motion smooth. His body tensed, which made her glance back, but his cocky grin told her to go on, so she did. It was a strange thing, giving him a hand job, and she supposed it was because she never had before. Maybe. It was also alluring, though; almost like a turn on—especially when she would look back and see his eyes close, torso arching ever-so slightly as he bit his lip.

 _She_ was doing that to him—with her hands. It made her own abdomen tighten, breathing a little faster. Was it weird to be so aroused seeing him look so pleased? At the very least she was proud to be able to do it, and definitely wanted to do it again and see how good she could get. She'd partaken of the forbidden fruit and now the world of sex was so very new and wide for her to explore.

Raihan suddenly jerked slightly, and she had to pause when white fluid came from the tip. Cum, she realized, and her face went a little hot as she let go. Her partner rumbled happily as he sat up, grinning at her.

"Not bad, love. We'll have do that again—at some point with your mouth," he winked, making her blush worse at the thought. He savored in her expression as he shifted up and behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips found her neck, leaving plenty of affectionate nips and bites. His hands roamed, one going to her breast to rub her tit while the other found its way to her crotch, rubbing at her clit. She stiffened, moaning softly at the attention. His growl was husky, "For now, let's reward you for doing such a good job. Finally give you that second round you missed out on last time."

Samantha couldn't muster words, any attempts coming out in gasps and more moans as he rubbed faster and faster, drawing out a short orgasm that made her arch and shudder. He wasn't done with her yet, though, as he slipped a single finger inside her heat, working her as good as he had the first time. Only, he soon added a second, and it was that much better. She couldn't reach down to grab the sheets with his hold on her, and so dug her fingers into his leg and his dreads when she reached up and around his head, crying out in pleasure.

As soon as the wave had begun, though, it briefly ended, his fingers pulling loose and his grip faltering. It was only so he take her chin into his hands, however, turning her head to face him slightly. He nipped her jawline, eliciting shivers of desire.

"Think we're due for a position change—spice it up a little. You did so good, I'm gonna let you just enjoy this. Bend over, love, and lemme see that fine ass, yeah?" he rumbled, and she was compliant. She should have been ashamed to be so willing to obey, but she wanted him and she knew what would come of it she did as told. So, she bent downward to rest on all fours. She felt even more exposed than before, but it only served to make his touch all the more like fire against her skin. He traced the seam of her back slowly all the way to down to her tailbone, and then he had the audacity to slap her rump. She made an embarrassing sound that left her face burning while he laughed. She had a retort ready, but it faltered when, of all things, he _nipped_ her rear, too.

"Raihan!" she half-squawked, attempting to turn around, but he hooked her hip with hands to pull her into his hips—she felt his erection press against her—and his other hand pushed her shoulders down.

"Just havin' a little fun, love. Don't deny you didn't like it," he teased, and even without looking she knew he was winking. He was also _right_. For all the shock, the attention had only made her need worse, and she was practically ready to demand—maybe even beg—for him to fuck her. Luckily, there was no need as Raihan pulled away to grab another condom. It was on in moments, and she moaned as he entered. Like before, there was a bit of discomfort, though not as much, and then he began to move slowly, hands on her hips to steady them.

No more words were spoken as he thrust in a good rhythm, pulling out moan after moan and multiple cries from her lips. It only grew worse as he quickened his pace, a bit harder and faster than before, but that much more pleasurable. Thinking was impossible, but there was no need for it as carnal desire and instinct drove her to the edge many times once again until, at last, Raihan found his own release and pulled back to let her collapse down, panting and groaning.

"How was that?" he inquired, his breathing a little heavier, though not so much as hers. She turned her head just enough to give him a look and then pushed her face back into the mattress with a groan. He chuckled, "Figured you'd like that."

"Think—that's good. For tonight," she sighed after finally turning onto her side, ogling his gorgeous frame.

He smirked, "Yeah, you'd probably sleep 'til noon if we went again."

"Oh, shut up. I did apologize last time didn't I?"

"Actually, no, you didn't."

"Oh. Well, uh, sorry? I won't do it again, promise—on my honor as Grand Champ."

"I feel so reassured now. I guess I can let you nap for a bit."

"Not five hours?" she grinned.

"No, definitely not," he chuckled.

Samantha pouted, "Darn, no special treatment this time."

"That's only for first-timers, and you're an experienced young lady now."

"Fiiiine, fiiine... your bed is so comfortable, though," she mused, grabbing a pillow to hug it.

He laughed, "Yes, I know—hence why I have it. Don't get _too_ comfy, though."

"Don't worry, I won't—I need to get back to my Pokemon anyways. They were so mad you kept me so late before! So just give me a bit to recover and I'll head out," she yawned, waving her hand and settling down some. She closed her eyes which felt heavy, though made sure not to fall asleep this time. It wasn't nearly as late, so she felt more awake anyways. She was distinctly aware of Raihan's breathing, which was relaxed, too. She peeked and dared to think he was sleeping at ease with how he looked, one arm draped over his stomach, the other tucked beneath his pillow.

This was something she could get used to—getting pleasured by a handsome man and getting to rest beside him. It would be nice to stay until morning, but that was asking far too much. Besides, the lack of commitment was nice. There was no obligation to try hard to please him—not unless she wanted to. He had no expectations except to have fun, and she felt no need to try and be something she couldn't; no one to urge her to do things she didn't want to; no one to tell her who she was and what she could be and that without them she'd be nothing.

No, things were fine just as they were.

Yawning, Samantha pushed up to her knees, stretching slowly. Raihan opened his eyes to watch, enjoying the display of her scarlet hair tumbled over her shoulders and reaching just below her collar. He could just barely make out the love bites he'd left in the dark and felt quite proud of himself. She'd been utterly his tonight, and again he was confident no one would do better. It was a good boost to his ego, but also maybe a concern. He didn't want her to _only_ have fun with him—that could become too dangerous—but at the same time, he liked having her exclusively, too. She was still so raw, with so much to discover. It would be a waste for someone sub-par to try and compare.

"Right, where'd you toss my... ah, there we are," the redhead hummed as she slipped off the bed--thankfully not _as_ sore as last time--and picked up her dress. Shame he didn't get to see her in it long. It was a really good look for her. Not as good with it _off_ , but he would happily admired her in it a little longer at the club.

"You know," he began, a thought occurring to him. "I could give you my number—if you don't want to have to go hunting for me again. Y'know, to avoid those unsavory characters who think they have a shot with you."

"Treading a little close to 'feelings' territory, aren't we?" she mused as she slipped on her panties beneath the dress. He just snickered as he slid off the bed and walked over to his dresser where his Rotom phone was charging.

"Only if you look that into it. I'm just making it easier to have some fun."

She paused, "Oh my Arceus I'm going to get booty calls. And make them."

"Close enough!" he chuckled and held the device out to her. "Put your info in. That way we can meet up at the club or just skip the build up and let loose right away."

"What? And miss out on the fun? I'll have you know, I had a girl squad going on and it was _epic._ It even better than your private lesson," she mused, lifting her head haughtily, but put in her digits anyways.

"Now you're asking for it. Guess I'll have to prove you wrong."

She smirked, "So... next week?"

"Maybe. I like to make a point to not bring the same face around _too_ often."

She scrunched her nose, "Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I guess I should find a different guy, too, at some point—so things don't get dull."

Okay, now she was _really_ asking for it. Him? Get dull? Obviously he really hadn't worked her hard enough. She'd rue that little statement—later.

"Uh-huh. Well, you best get going before your Pokemon throw a fit."

"More like pout for a week, but y'know. Anyways, thanks again for a good time, Raihan. I'm glad I decided to go out again," Samantha smiled, and, again, he was surprised—and bemused by her reaction. She really was something else, taking it all in a different stride. It made him not worry so much about having her around a third time.

He tapped his cheek, "No kiss?"

"That's for first-timers experience only—or if you've been an exceptionally good boy," she winked as she adjusted her dress straps, and then paused. Her fingers fumbled around her neckline, and then she turned her focus to the floor, looking around. She moved to the bed next, shifting through the sheets with her phone's light on. Raihan, naturally, raised a brow.

"What's wrong, love?"

"My necklace—it came off... shit, did I lose it in the club? I don't see it."

"Necklace...? Oh, wait, yeah you were wearing on weren't you?"

"Yeah. Fuck, I can't believe I lost it," she sighed, deflating.

He folded his arms, leaning against the dresser, "It mean a lot to you?"

"Yeah, it was from my sister. Damn it all... I really hope I didn't drop it when we left. Blah, sorry, I swear I'm not kidding to just hang around. I'll get out your hair and guess try and find it tomorrow."

He shrugged, "It's fine. I'll look for it."

"Thanks, Raihan," she half-smiled, and headed for the doorway. "Please text if you find it. And I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," he chuckled, sending a wink her way. Her smile was a bit warmer this time, the sight of which was rather pretty, which he quite liked. Then she was gone, waltzing right on out the door. Quite the difference from last time, and already he kind of lamented having her go. He wouldn't have minded trying for a third round, and it wasn't so bad having her hang around. She wasn't as needy as most were, and she didn't try to act like they were an item. She wasn't too proud or bitchy or rude, and she didn't have that haughty attitude that was a quick turn of and had him pushing them out the door.

Well, he supposed there was always next time. He did have her number now after all. Speaking of, she probably needed a contact photo for him, didn't she?

Raihan just chuckled as he plopped onto his bed, readying just the perfect shot.

\---------------

Samantha sighed dejectedly as she waked the streets of Hammerlocke, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. The garment did wonders for covering up the bite mark Raihan had left, although she was keenly aware of them—and the lingering ache and tingling from sex. It wasn't nearly as bad as before, though she still walked a little off, but normal enough it didn't seem too odd. She was bound to be sore the next day, but not so sore as her pride and heart for losing that necklace. It might have been a cheap trinket, but Darcy hadn't had much in terms of money until she finally got in good with the Safari Job. So it meant that much more her sister had gotten it on one of her rare visits back home when she still lived in Johto.

And now she'd lost it. Great.

Darcy would never find out at least, but she'd definitely be working hard to find it tomorrow.

A ding broke the redhead from her thoughts, and she pulled out her phone to find an unknown number had texted. For a split moment, a bout of panic seized her. It couldn't be—no, that was impossible. She'd blocked all the numbers. Being worried was silly; especially now that she wasn't so weak anymore.

Samantha opened the text and busted out laughing.

 _'Thought you might be missing me already'_ it read, and below it was a rather _scandalous_ photo of Raihan, his crotch just out of view. Honestly, that man. He was such a tease, but so much fun. No obligations made it so much easier to be herself and fool around, and he, in turn, made her feel comfortable. He had the kind of air about him, his posture always relaxed and expression jovial. It made her want to rise to every teasing challenge he made and get him right back—even if she could sometimes still end up blushing like a school girl.

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _It's been FIVE MINUTES_

Her phone dinged not long after.

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
 _Just means you're not too_  
 _far to come back ;)_

Samantha snorted with another laugh.

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Maybe next time when I'm_  
 _feeling hungry for Dragon meat._

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
 _Funny that, I have a feeling_  
 _I'll be in the mood for red velvet_  
 _cake around the same time._

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Best bring your best_  
 _Dragon_ _Dance then_

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
 _Careful, it's nice wise to_  
 _challenge a Dragon._

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Good think I like to live_  
 _dangerously. Until then, Mr. Dragon_

**_Raihan:_ **   
_I look forward to it, Empress._

Empress. She liked that nickname.

Samantha snickered as she put her phone away, and, having reached the Pokecenter, reclaimed her team, endured yet another bout of Arcanine's accusing expressions, and enjoyed a short ride home where she was able to collapse onto her bed.

She couldn't wait for next week.

\---------------------

 **TMWolf:** _Yeah I definitely pull that necklace BS just to give them a good reason to bang again. Not at aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴_


	7. The Smallest Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little less smutty, a little more fluffy this chapter... And an important step for the lovely OC.
> 
> By the way, you can find art of Raihan and Samantha on my tumblr/instagram/twitter/DA all under the same username or close variation with (i.e. if not just TMWolf then TMWolf93)

**\--------------**

It was a cool, clear spring day in Hammerlocke, which meant it was the perfect time to get some good exercise. Naturally, Samantha included her Pokemon—some of them, anyways. Proper training would have them all in the Wild Area facing the toughest opponents they could find, but in the city streets it was a far more tame jog along the cobbled stones or gravel path of the parks nestled along the lower levels that overlooked the massive wild area to the south. Being that her Golisopod and Tyranitar were, by no means, good joggers, she let them remain at home to rest. Her Froslass, too, if only because her strength was in special attacks and she floated, so jogging did little to help her improve in any way. Toxtricity sometimes came along, but his body structure made jogging a long time difficult, so he'd done his sprints in the courtyard of the apartment and then collapsed on the couch in a messy heap of tired Pokemon.

That left her Arcanine and Lucario, who were always up for a good run. Her fire-type enjoyed sprinting ahead, going at ridiculous speeds to burn off his immense energy that never really ran out even after an hour. Since her runs were only thirty minutes at most, he would still be a bouncing bundle of joy by the end. Lucario was far less energetic in terms of running, but she'd been steadily building his endurance over the years, and the cardio helped improve the time he could spend in battle in the event it went on a long time. It didn't happen often, but she wanted them to be ready. That, and she just liked to keep in shape herself—and keep strong.

"Last sprint, let's go, Lucario!" she barked suddenly as they hit the "marker" she'd set in the park's path. One hundred meters lay between them and the end, determined by the stairway that served as the entrance to the park, or at least one of them. The redhead pumped her legs harder, pushing her body to go faster. Her Pokemon did the same, lunging forward and starting to overtake her. She already knew he would win, the fighter type naturally faster—but her Arcanine was truthfully the fastest, and just as they neared the end he came up from behind in a blur and passed by the fountain. He made a wide loop to turn around, bounding through the trees and brush to prance up to them, hardly even panting while they slumped over, exhausted.

She really needed to work on Arcanine constantly showing off. He was becoming a bit of a dick. Her Lucario agreed, barking some harsh words to the fire-type, who only smirked as if to tell him he should just be faster then.

"Oh, hush, we all know Arcanine can whoop all of us. Probably even a Rapidash at this point," she snorted, leaning back up to put her hands behind her head, opening her lungs up. A cool breeze blew through, mixing with the sweat drenching her body and attire, and it felt great. It was probably one of her favorite parts of jogging, the cool-down. She imagined Lucario's was just the fact it was over and now he could get to the really fun part: eating.

"Um... excuse me?" a voice called out, and the redhead turned to find a teenaged girl and her friend. They looked a bit nervous, glancing to their phone and then to her and her Pokemon.

She raised a brow, confused, "Uh, what's up? Do you need some help or something?"

"This... is this you? Sorry, you just look so much like the lady and you have the same Pokémon, too," the girl giggled shyly and held out her screen. Samantha's other brow lifted when she saw an all-too familiar photo. It was the one Raihan had taken. Her "Galarian Knight" debut. She internally groaned. It was _still_ circulating around? Hadn't he gotten it taken down? Or was it too late?

"I, uh... I'm surprised that's still a thing," she chuckled nervously, using her shirt to wipe some sweat from her brow. Even with her hat, dribbles kept coming down.

The other friend gasped, "Are you _kidding_!? You were so cool! We all saw the video! I was so mad when they censored the article, but thankfully people kept it going. You're freaking awesome! How'd you teach your Pokemon to do all that!?"

"Oh, _uh_ ," she started, cheeks growing hot as awkwardness took hold.

"Oh! Oh! And aren't you like from not around here, too? You really do have an accent!"

"Wait—how'd you...?"

"There's rumors all on Pokédit about it! Your Pokégram says so too right?"

Samantha's heart beat a little faster, "Wha—where'd you get my Pokégram?"

"Oh, well I found it on a post, and it's definitely you! I've seen your Arcanine and Lucario in the videos. I forgot what region you're from, though—."

The first girl grinned, "It's Johto, right! That's so far away! And you're a champ, too, right!? Dude, that's so awesome! We're actually talking to a Johto champ!"

Oh Arceus. It had be so long since she'd been around anything resembling fans she honestly wasn't sure how to handle it. She legitimately felt like when she'd first entered the Hall of Fame as a _Grand_ Champion and anyone and everyone was dying to speak with her. Not everyone could make such a feet, defeating sixteen Gym Leaders and facing the Indigo League a second time with even stronger Pokemon to fight, so it had been quite the boost in popularity. At seventeen it had been a little much, and it took probably another half year before she was at ease with signing autographs and taking selfies. Then, well, things hadn't gone well in life, and in Galar she'd been a nobody.

Now she was becoming a somebody again. Still, how'd they find her Pokégram?

 _'Wait... the_ club _. The girls!'_ the redhead mentally sighed, but then shook the thought away. No, she couldn't get upset. _She_ had agreed to be tagged and show who she was. This was her own doing, and she'd accepted the consequences. Really, she was just being paranoid because she'd had to be so careful for years now. It had been long enough, though, and she was stronger. It would be fine to show herself off a little. Besides, it was kind of nice having the girls excited, staring at her with those bright, wide eyes. She honestly missed it, in a way, even if it made her cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, I _am_ a Champ— _Grand_ Champ, actually; it means I beat both Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders and won against the Elite Four twice despite them using stronger teams. Not everyone is able."

"So awesome! How old were you? Ten like Leon?"

She laughed, "Oh, no! Your Champ is a record holder for that for sure. I was probably... Almost sixteen when I won the first time, then I took about another year to win again."

"Whooooa. So what are you doing here in Galar? Do you plan to become Champ, too?! Are you gonna fight Gloria next Cup? That'd be so cool! Having the newest Galar Champ fight a foreign one! I'd pay to see it!" the friend whooped, practically dancing on her feet. The motion caught Arcanine's attention, prompting him to come over and start sniffing at the girl with a wide grin, tongue still flopped out. The young girl gasp before squealing, loving the attention as the fire-type nuzzled against her. She was quick to hug him, rubbing all over his chest, which made him growl softly in delight.

"Oh boy, you're his best friend right now," Samantha snickered as the other girl joined in, rubbing his ears. Beside her, Lucario rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Arcanine's from Johto actually—the rest are from here."

"No way! I can't believe a Galarian Lucario could do that punch against that Haxorus! That was soo cool, by the way! I wish my Pokemon were as hard core!" the first girl beamed. "My Eevee still hasn't evolved yet, though."

"It will, so long as you keep training and working hard with them. Just try to know what you want in the end, but love them no matter what. Oh, and _always_ trust your partner. Make sure to study up on the type you want and its weaknesses, though. Your Eevee is trusting you just as much as you are it, which means you need to know how to support it in battle."

The second girl's eyes were wide again, "Whooooa, that's such good advice! Thank-you—um..."

"It's Samantha, Sam for short," she chuckled, holding out her hand. The girls happily took it, shaking it a little too enthusiastically. It was cute.

"Can we get a selfie?!" they cried almost in unison. Her knee-jerk reaction was to say no, but their faces were just too adorable. They were just fledging trainers star-struck by meeting a foreign Champion. Sure, she wasn't crazy famous like some Champions—Cynthia and Diantha, for one, and even Lance had a well-known reputation—but it was nice to be treated like it. She hadn't expected to make fans, truth be told, so why not indulge?

She'd already changed her life in one big way, so why not another? Maybe it was finally time to really move on.

"Sure! But make sure Lucario and Arcanine are in it! I wouldn't be a champ without them," she beamed back, earning delighted sounds. The group gathered together, Samantha standing behind them, as she came up a few inches taller. Arcanine sat on his haunches just off to the right to his trainer while Lucario took up the left. The phones both had a Rotom so it was easy enough to have both the girls' devices float a distance away and take a picture of their grinning faces and peace signs.

"Thanks so much!! I can't wait to post on Pokébook about this!! Our friends are gonna be so jealous!" the first girl squealed.

"Have fun, guys. I still have some working out to do, and my poor boys are starving. Make sure to leave a nice comment and tag me on that picture, alright? I'll try to remember to leave a comment," the redhead winked as she returned Lucario and climbed onto Arcanine's back. The fire-type let out a happy howl before leaping up the nearby stairs in just a few bounds. She could just hear the excited sounds the girls made before her Pokémon tore down the street towards home. People did glance her way, though more-so for the surprise of an Arcanine running around with its trainer. Not many people rode them in the streets, she noted, so it wasn't so strange to look. She didn't dare kid herself thinking that the girls noticing her had been a normal thing, however. It was probably just an off-chance encounter, although it had been a lot more fun than she realized.

That meant the picture and videos were still circulating, though. She wasn't sure how much she liked it, but there was nothing she could do. She knew Raihan had done as she asked—she was there for the call—so it wasn't him being dishonest, either. Oh well. It probably wouldn't stay too popular for long. The Champion Cup would most likely start up next year, and the moment would end up washed away.

Well, unless she competed. And maybe won.

But that was being arrogant. She had no guarantee she could win, especially when she'd waited almost two years before even thinking of challenging Leon and now, he was beaten. The new Champ was just that much stronger, which meant she couldn't relax one bit—at least in terms of her goals anyways.

"Hey guys, we're back!" she called out as Arcanine bounded up the stairway to her apartment courtyard. "I'll be heading out soon to the gym, though, so let's get some lunch." 

Her larger two Pokémon perked up from their nap and sounded off happily. They needed a lot more food compared to the rest thanks to their bigger bodies, so she imagined they were starving. Releasing Lucario, she slipped inside to grab the bags of food and their bowls to take outside. Froslass and Toxtricity, who had been lounging inside, followed her dutifully, waiting patiently with the others as she dished out the meals and added in extra berries along with vitamins and nutrients for an extra boost. She had to keep them stronger than anyone else if she hoped to win, after all.

"Alright, I won't be gone too long and the gym is close, so _be good_. Lucario, Arc, keep an eye on things, and stay in the yard," she spoke firmly, jabbing a finger at the group. They only nodded or blinked, munching happily.

Samantha chuckled, proud of her Pokémon, whom she could trust to behave and stay put while she was gone. She'd grown as close as she had been with her Johto team, who were thankfully being well cared for by her sister. They even helped protect the Safari Zone, being that they trusted her sister as much as her. She did miss them, though, but she couldn't bring many to Galar and she'd wanted a fresh start—except with Acanine. He'd been her protector since a child, and not having him around was just impossible. He'd saved her just by making her feel safe, especially the first year here.

Shaking the memories away, the redhead gave each of her team members a bit of affection before trotting off, heading back down the way she and Arcanine had come to head over to the only _human_ gym in the city, and also one of the biggest gyms she'd ever been to. Hammerlocke's gym was a place that did well to satisfy, and left you wanting for nothing. It hosted an array of activities, from basketball to wall-tennis, and even swimming and some volleyball. One could take private classes in mirrored rooms or box with the sand bags and dummies near the back. Cardio lined all one side, with plenty of people already hard at work. Her station was the weight room, though, which was hosted on the second floor that also maintained a track that went around the entire building. She preferred her cardio outside, so the gym was kept to weights.

Thankfully it wasn't too crowded, being after the morning and before the evening rush. She hated having to jockey for machines, although it meant she often had to go with safer equipment with no spotter. She knew how to get a hard workout in regardless, and so set her things into a cubby hole, popped in her headphones to listen to music, and got to work on stretching.

It was maybe two minutes later she got a ding through the ear buds. She raised a brow, not used to getting messages at this time. Darcy was too busy working to do so, and even then she was often too tired at night or kept busy by her not-husband. It wasn't _impossible_ , though, so she slipped out the phone—and was surprised when she saw it was Raihan. He hadn't texted since the "5-minutes" tease when she'd left after their second go. It'd been maybe two days since then, and she hadn't expected him to contact her before the weekend.

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_Hey, hey, I thought you didn't_  
_WANT attention. How come_  
_I see you takin' selfies_  
_with your new 'fans'—_  
_in MY city no less! >:(_

She had to slap a hand to her mouth to not laugh aloud. He was _pouting_! She could see his face now. To be fair, his accusation wasn't wrong. She had been adamantly against it barely two weeks ago. Strange how things could suddenly change—all thanks to a picture.

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
_They caught me off guard and_  
_I couldn't say no! Turns out_  
_the picture and videos of me_  
_are still going around...._  
_And the girl squad may have_  
_announced me to_ _Pokédit_ _or something._

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_Once on the web, always_  
_on the web, as they say. Still,_  
_now I'm mad you got mad_  
_at me! You owe me._

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
_PFFFT. And pray tell WHAT_  
_do I owe you? I decided to change_  
_my mind after the fact. And you_  
_still didn't have the right to_  
_post my image so there :p_

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_Tsk, don't you play_  
_legal with me._

She started a reply, but paused when he messaged again.

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_Sooooo_ _... can I let the boys_  
_put the article back up and_  
_show you off on_ _Pokégram_ _? >:)_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
_I'll think about it._  
_I'm a little busy right now._

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_Please, no one's ever_  
_too busy for me._

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
_Glad to be the first ;)_

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_You wouldn't be saying_  
_that if I was there ;)_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
_I dunno. What I'm doing_  
_is pretty engaging._

 _**Raihan** _ _:_  
_What? You mean stretching_  
_and_ _looking like a snack?_

Samantha paused, brows scrunching together. Wait—what? How did he—

"Hello, love."

The redhead jumped with a cold shot to the veins, and then burned like fire when she turned to find none other than Raihan standing right there behind her, grinning like an Impidimp. She slapped his chest, which sported only a tight under-armor shirt and a pair of shorts she didn't recognize. He still wore his usual beanie though.

"Great, you're stalking me now?" she snorted, folding her arms over her chest with a pout.

Raihan snickered, "Actually _no_ , I wasn't. This is the best and only gym around. When I'm not training my team, I come here to keep this body you like so much looking oh-so fine."

"Uh-huh. Convenient. Well, just so you know, I _still_ don't have time for you. I'm here to work out."

"What a coincidence! So am I, and I just barely got started before you went and distracted me," he beamed, and it was the truth. He usually went late at night when all his work was done, but he'd had a free morning today, and this was the only gym that had everything he needed. He also got free membership, as his being there brought in more money than his fees would. So it was a fun trade off, and he just made sure to always take workout videos or gym selfies with the name of the place mentioned and the location tagged. Easy enough, and it let him keep his physique in shape. He hadn't actually expected her to here, so it was a pleasant surprise when he saw her walk up the stairs, totally unaware of his presence. 

He probably should have let her be, but he'd missed that fiery wit since their last pleasurable rendezvous. Being that Leon or the other Leaders weren't around or too busy to hang out, it was a bit boring without someone to fire back smart retorts to match his own. It was maybe toeing the line a little bit, but it wasn't often he found a lady friend he could both fuck and flirt with and not be worried about feelings getting mixed in. He dared to call it a breath of fresh air. 

She snorted, "Oh, really? _I_ distracted _you_? Seems to me like you're just being lazy with your workout. So you just get back to work—I have stretching to do and weights to lift."

"Ah, all done taking selfies with your new fans?" he snickered, earning a pout. "Now, now, don't get mad. It's a good thing! I always thought you could use some attention after your knightly feats against the Haxorus. Although, what really made you change your mind?"

Samantha unfurled her arms to sigh with a shrug. She crossed one over her chest, pulling it tight to help stretch the muscles out. Raihan took it upon himself to lean against the nearby wall, watching her.

"I guess... well, okay, so part of it _is_ the fact I can't be rid of the photo anyways, so it's kind of pointless now. But, just... ugh, it's going to sound silly to you," she groaned, rolling her eyes as she brought her feet closer to together and arched backwards, stretching her arms behind her head. She noted the dark-skinned man's eyes ogling her. She tried not to blush but couldn't help it. She really should have been used to it by now, but she wasn't sure if she ever would. Not that it wasn't a bad thing.

Raihan chuckled as he lifted a hand up, "I swear I won't laugh—Gym Leader's honor."

"...Fiiine... Okay, so I just... figured it was, y'know, time to move on from things—from the rule I made for myself when I came here," she replied, and his questioning look urged her to continue. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, "I made a rule to avoid publicity—to not let it get out where I'd gone. But it's been years, so it's time to finally get past it. And when those girls came over so excited and wanting to talk... it was kind of like old times—the good old times."

"Aaaah, you got a taste of the _good_ part of being popular. The parts that make it worth it," he grinned, watching closely as she bent over, stretching her hamstrings. "Well, I'm on board with your decision. I've been dying to repost the picture on my Pokégram—the videos, too."

She rolled her eyes again, "Oh my Arceus... Okay, yeah, sure, go ahead. Tag me, too."

"You got it," he beamed, whipping out his phone. "Everyone is gonna be so stoked."

"....Please tell me you need to ask my Pokégram."

"Nah, I started following you a few days ago. Couldn't resist after watching that video of you dancing with your girl squad."

"Oh no—they really did post it!"

"Yes, yes they did. I'm almost sad I missed you back then. I would have loved to be in that party."

"Pfft. You just wanted to have an orgy."

"Oooh, never knew you were that type, but I'm down. Quite the jump from first-timer to orgy."

She balked, blushing, "Ugh, you're so insufferable."

"You love it," he winked.

"...Maybe," she chuckled

"Oh, I think you do—considering you were following _me_ first. Enjoying Towel Tuesday, yeah?"

She flushed, "You know that's rhetorical."

"I still like hearing you admit it."

"Do you have to be such a tease?"

"Always."

"Can I at least actually do my workout? You need to finish yours, don't you? Otherwise, well, I fear what will become of Towel Tuesday quality," she quipped, looking him up and down before lowering to the ground to spread her knees and lean forward, stretching her hips.

Raihan hummed, "I would... but it's real hard when you're showing off like that."

"Oh my Arceeeeeus. Raihan, come on. This isn't, uh, 'fun time'," Samantha huffed, giving him a look. After a few more seconds she flipped to her back and pulled her leg to her chest.

"Doesn't mean I can't be naughty still," he snickered, coming closer to stand near her. His bright eyes looked down to hers. Arceus she both loved and hated that toothy smirk of his. "How about I make it up to ya by being your spotter?"

"Pfft you just want to touch me more."

"Which you don't mind one bit," he cooed, and, of course, he was right. The thought of him touching her, even while weightlifting was exciting. She was already starting to recall their nights together, which was enough to get her just a little hot and bothered. It was hardly fair. She really hoped she got better at resisting in the future because it was hardly reasonable for a Grand Champion to be so needy for one man.

"Okay, okay, you can spot me since you want me _so bad_. Swear, all your other ladies are going to get jealous."

"Gotta keep a healthy competition going," he winked, and she had to pause in her stretch to stare at him with a look. His grin got wider.

"I take it back—you can just bugger off," she snapped, pushing back up to her feet now that she was done. Raihan laughed as she started to walk off, and quickly lunged forward to wrap his arms around her from behind and lift her up. It was pitifully easy, and the height difference made is so he didn't even need to lift her up very high for her feet to be off the ground. She made a garbled sound before folding her arms with a pout. "You know, for a guy who doesn't do commitment, you're real committed to being a pill and making me wanna hit you."

"What can I say? You're my favorite right now."

"Oh, I'm so _honored_."

"Aww, c'mon, I'm just having some fun. We're friends, aren't we?"

"We've slept together two times and had lunch once—I think that qualifies us as fuck buddies if anything," she mused, still stuck in his arms. It felt a little silly, just dangling there. She almost felt like a helpless child.

"Helping you spot is included then, yeah?"

"...I guess?" she hummed, and noted he had begun to slowly walk towards the weights— _still_ carrying her. Samantha glanced around and saw some people were watching. A few even had cameras. The two teens might have been one thing, but having _his_ fans take photos of them like this was a little too much. She'd been in Galar long enough to know the media loved to post about anything and everything they could get their hands on, especially if they could run with it. 

Things like a Gym Leader playing a little too affectionately with a lady at the gym. And if they connected her to the photos an videos? She could see the sensational title now.

"...Or maybe not," she mumbled, and he paused. She didn't need to look to know he was giving her a questioning look. "People are taking photos of you. Us."

"Oh. Yeah, they do that. It's fine. I've met with women outside the clubs before—they wont make a big deal," he shrugged, and she was surprised by the irritation she felt at that. For what, though? That it wasn't an issue for him? That it wouldn't become a big thing or he didn't think so? Or that he wasn't just like this with her?

Definitely not the latter. She wasn't jealous and they were just fuck buddies. Anything more was dangerous and foolish territory, and she refused to go there. Raihan was the same, so she knew all this "attention" was just to be a tease.

"If you're wrong, you owe me."

"Like what?" he smirked, finally setting her down by a weight rack.

She turned, hands on her hips, "Food. You owe me food. Lunch at the Hammer & Locke again. All on you."

"Huh, and here I thought you'd ask to be on top next time."

"What are you—Oh. _Oooh_. Oh. I... oh, I guess we could do that—wait, no. This is workout time. Stop distracting me," she huffed, cheeks a bit red. "I swear I'm starting to regret going to your place now."

"Uh-huh," he just smirked back, knowing full well she was lying and that she knew he knew it. "Alright then, Grand Champ. Let's get you sweating—and not just because of me."

Samantha just glared.

\-------------------

\---------------

"One more—c'mon, push it, girl!" Raihan barked, hands just under the metal bar as Samantha pushed hard with her legs. The effort made her body shake, face red from exertion. She was getting there, though, the distance to full height getting smaller and smaller—there. With a gasp she stepped forward, guiding the bar to the rack with his help. He gave a little laugh and cheer, actually rather proud and impressed she'd managed the weight. Not many women he knew could, and, although it wasn't even half what he lifted, he could see why she was so toned now.

"Oof, well I'm beat. Thanks for spotting—it was actually kinda nice being able to go harder. And I was so proud of you, Raihan," she beamed, sarcasm laced in her words.

He chuckled, "How so, love?"

"You didn't grope me even once. I'm still shook."

"Hey! I am a _gentleman_ first and foremost—both in the sheets and in the streets. You just haven't met me in the streets enough."

"...It's been two times for both now," she mused, brow rising. He paused, his brows scrunching together as he counted. Oh, she was right. She laughed when his expression changed. "Shame I'll have to settle for the sheets more often. The streets Raihan is fun to have around."

"That's cause I'm _always_ fun to have around, Sammy-girl."

"You sound like you're trying to convince me to stick with you," she mused as she wiped her sweat with her shirt. She didn't miss Raihan eyeing her midsection. He'd seen her naked twice now, but his admiration still made her blush a little. One would think having sex with the man would have made her not be inclined to do so, but some mannerisms took longer to change, she supposed.

"What can I say? I like hanging with you."

"Uh-oh, that sounds like feelings territory. Next I know you'll ask me on a date," she laughed, mischief in her eyes.

He mock-scoffed, "Don't go and ruin the mood now, love. Fun is one thing, commitment's another that I want no part of."

"Oh, good! It's more fun that way," she snickered, and then waved her hand. "Well, I'm done with my workout. Sorry I took up your time—you didn't really get any in."

"All good. I had fun just watching you work hard. Makes a guy thirsty."

She laughed, "You poor thing. Shame I have to get going."

"Aww, you're not going to help me with my affliction? I've got it bad you know."

"Oh? And pray tell what is the cure?" Samantha pressed with a grin, hands on her hips and brow raised expectantly. Raihan smirked as he came closer, leaning so his head was close enough that his lips could just ghost her cheek before settling by her ear.

He whispered, voice low and husky, "Well, I usually settle for a tall glass of succor."

She fought hard to repress a shiver and instead put a finger to his lips, "Sorry, I just ran out. Maybe next time."

He pouted, but still took her hand to kiss the knuckles and throw a wink her. Of course it made her blush and look away, the young man never able to just let her have a win of some kind. Not that she honestly minded, but still—it'd be nice to get him off his guard.

"Next time it is."

"Uh-huh," she mused, puling her hand free. She made for her cubby, but paused to look back, "By the way did you find my necklace at all? I tried the club, but there was nothing."

"Not yet, sorry, love. I'll keep looking, though."

"Thanks! That means a lot!" she smiled brightly, and Raihan found he quite liked that expression on her face. It made her eyes light up, and despite being covered in sweat, she looked pretty. Although, he still liked her face more when he was making her cum, but that was his cock talking more than anything.

"Not a problem. I'll see 'round, Sammy-girl," he winked again, earning a more subtle, but still warm smile before she turned away. Chuckling, Raihan let her go, and got work himself. He had to keep in top shape for the ladies of Hammerlocke after all—and especially for a pretty little thing from Johto. 

\--------------

**TMWolf:** _Man, bet y'all thought I wouldn't have any actual plot in this? Lmao y'all crazy. This is a drama/romance after all ;) it's just got some extra juice for you thirsty readers_


	8. Making Friends and How to Keep Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what becomes of that necklace thing...... and why I have tags for Nessa and Leon xD

**\----------------------------**

Raihan hummed along with the tune coming from his Rotom, which floated around his head with his media player going. A rag in hand, he went about wiping the surfaces of his furniture, the weekend his main day to do some cleaning. He probably could have just hired a cleaning lady, but he'd come to find the process therapeutic and he liked his apartment a certain way. Anyone else moving things around would have just felt wrong, so he made a point to spend every Sunday morning to clean up. Being that he often had "guests" over the night prior, it was just good timing for cleaning his bed sheets, too, which had going in the washer already. That just left wiping down things and then vacuuming after. Bathroom would be next, and then he'd save cleaning his Pokemon pens on the lot outside for last.

The young man paused in his work to glance out his windows at his team below. The lot wasn't the biggest thing around, but it was more than enough to house his team of five. Duraludon lounged, basking in the sunlight; Torkoal played with his piles of coal, stuffing them into the holes in his shell to use as fuel; his sweet girl Goodra was trying her best to hug Turtonator, who was having absolutely none of it, waddling away quickly. Thankfully he had long-since trained his fire-dragon to _not_ explode on Goodra, who just wanted to be friendly, but her slime didn't mix well with her companion. As for his cheeky flier, Flygon was no doubt swooping around the rooftops, enjoying the perfect weather. He'd come down for lunch later, and no doubt try to steal his trainer's. He was a cheeky bugger, but Raihan loved him and all of his team.

They were one of the biggest things that made him the not only the Gym Leaders he was today, but the man, too, after all.

Raihan chuckled as he turned back to cleaning, humming to the new song that came on as well. The beat was good, so he moved his hips this way and that before breaking in his legs, too, spinning and shifting his body with the flow. Dancing was half the fun of cleaning, and it was only a shame he didn't have a partner. Flygon would have happily volunteered, although "dancing" meant flying around in circles for that goofball. Goodra would try, but could never not hug him when they tangoed, and Raihan had already finished washing his clothes. The rest would just give him "really?" looks, and so the Gym Leader danced alone to his own beat, finishing up the last of the furniture. He spun again at the climax of the song, only to falter as he bumped into the bed, having come a little too close. His polish spray dropped and rolled under the bed frame, much to his annoyance.

His Rotom grinned mischievously, though had thankfully _not_ taken a picture. He wouldn't have put it past the little guy, who just whistled innocently as Raihan lowered to his knees to see how far the gone. Thankfully not too far, and he was able to grab the canister. He meant to push back up to his feet, but paused when a glimmer of gold caught his eyes against the dark red of his rug. He quirked a brow, picking up the chain-necklace, which hosted a feather and a small ornament of some unique shape.

Strange. He didn't own any necklaces. Had it come from one of his lady companions?

Raihan's eyes widened as realization hit him.

Sam!

She'd lost a necklace hasn't she? This had to be hers!

So, it _had_ fallen off the second night she'd been with him. He didn't remember removing it—had it come off with her dress then? They had made a mad dash to the bed that night, slipping off shoes in the hallway and his shirt. Her dress had been first to go once through the bedroom door, and then things got lost in a blurry mess of sweet, sweet carnal desire. Damn that had been a good night. His little Vulpix had even been daring and given him a hand job. Her first one, too. How long had it been now? A week now? Just days since the gym, although they'd texted a few times—mostly just flirtatious jests and teasing photos, but it was still fun. She kept him on his toes in a way others didn't. Although, then again, he didn't really give his number out to many, either. He had maybe five ladies who were regulars, although he'd not contacted them in some time, nor they him. Not that he minded. Samantha was more than enough to satisfy his needs.

Briefly, he wondered if she had other men, too, and wondered how far below his prowess they fell?

It was probably about time he reminded her of how good it was with him. He could even consider making it a weekly thing at this rate.

"Hey, Rotom, take a pic real quick," the young man laughed, holding up the necklace. His little guy did just that, and then landed in his waiting hand for him to text.

_**Raihan:** _

_Lookie_ _what I got—a gift befitting an Empress._

He sent the message along with the photo. It took only a minute for her response.

_**Sammy:** _

_uoghfhgorhgosfnf_ _YOU FOUND IT._

_OH MY_ _ARCEUS_ _. THANK-YOU._

Raihan laughed as he replied. 

_**Raihan:** _

_Come and get it before I decide to keep it._

_**Sammy:** _

_No! Don't you dare! >:( _

_I'll be there soon!_

He just snickered, quite pleased with himself, and just a wee bit eager to have her come by. Maybe he could get lucky? If she was up for it, anyways—which he had a feeling she was.

His phone dinged and he glanced down.

_**Sammy:** _

_Uh, by the way..._

_I was out with my Pokemon,_

_is it okay if they're in your place?_

_Like will your team be upset even if_

_I have them in their_ _Pokeballs_ _?_

_I can go home first and drop them off...._

_**Raihan:** _

_Nah, they're pretty chill._

_They're outside anyways. Come on up._

_**Sammy:** _

_Awesome! Thank-you!!_

Raihan grinned and released his phone to teeter around while he made his way back to the main area. He took a moment to enjoy the cleanliness, the floor freshly vacuumed, everything polished and wiped down, and all the clutter organized perfectly both in the living room and kitchen. Indeed, he took pride in keeping his place as good looking as he was. It didn't do well to show off a pad that was gross to his guests. That, and he'd always hated cluttered, dirty places—ever since he was a kid. He'd vowed the second he was on his own to never let his get so bad, and he'd kept to it all these years.

A singing-sound reached his ears, and the Gym Leader looked to his balcony just as Flygon appeared and landed down with gentle ease. The green-skinned Pokemon beamed with delight at his trainer and waltzed right on through the opened French doors. Raihan happily greeted his Pokemon, who stood right at his height just about. He bumped heads affectionately, rubbing under his chin.

"Hey, bud, you enjoy buzzing around, bothering the Rookidee and Pidove, huh? Bet you were causin' all sorts of trouble," he smirked, scratching a bit more roughly, but in a playful manner. His dragon just grinned and made joyful sounds, loving it all. It paused, though, as a knock came on the door.

Well, that was quick.

Raihan dusted his shirt off, glad he chose a form-fitting workout top, although lamented he chose track pants and not shorts to show off his legs. He hadn't failed to notice Sam always appreciated his physique, and who was he if not a braggart?

"Well, hello there, Gorgeous," he beamed, toothy grin front and center as he swung the door open to reveal the fiery redhead, clad in a simple tank top and jeans that hugged all the right places. An unzipped hoodie hung off her shoulders, a back pack was slung over her shoulder, and her shoes had traces of dirt. "You look like you were out adventuring."

"Kinda. Just got back from a weekend training in the Wild Area when I got your text. You really found it?" she breathed, eyes so wide and hopeful. He almost considered teasing her, but instead brought it out from his pants pocket and held it up with a victorious smirk. Her face lit up like the sun and she practically tackled him in a hug that forced him back. He managed to shut the door before laughing and wrapped his arms around her to hoist her up. She made a yelp of surprise and then laughed, too, as he brought her further into the apartment. His Flygon watched curiously as he set her down and held out the accessory. She reached to take it, but just as it was within her grasp, he lifted it up higher and smiled coyly.

"So, what do I get for finding your precious treasure?" he purred.

"You won't return it just out of the goodness of your heart?" she mock-pouted, giving him sweet, fake Pikachu eyes.

"Only charities get my services for free, love," he snickered, and glanced to the necklace. "So what's this trinket worth to ya?"

"What do you want?" she laughed, folding her arms. Raihan considered a lot of things, but just as he opened his mouth Flygon appeared, shoving between them to inspect the new visitor. His trainer didn't have many who came during the day, but the dragon vaguely knew this one's scent. She'd been here a few times, and his trainer seemed to like her, or at least was having fun. She was interesting and smelled of the fun area to the south.

"Flygon—c'mon, man! You're in the way!" Raihan huffed, but Samantha only laughed as she held out her hand for the Pokemon to inspect. He sniffed some before nuzzling into her palm, which she moved to below his chin to scratch. _That_ was something he greatly enjoyed and purred with delight as he leaned into the affection.

"I don't remember your Flygon being so adorable. Then again, last time I was fighting him with Froslass."

"Oh yeah, you beat me, didn't you. I still don't remember our fight," he chuckled, watching her tend to his Pokemon. He had to admit, he was impressed. She didn't hesitate and knew just where to scratch. Not many did, and the dragon had taken to her well enough. Call it cheesy, but anyone who was nice to his team was someone he would hold in high regard. Then again, should he even be surprised? A Champion couldn't be a Champion without having some affinity for Pokemon. Still, he couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Well, I wasn't quite so... boisterous then. I was trying to keep a low profile, so it's good you didn't remember me... Oh! Speaking of—you owe me lunch! The media totally made a buzz about us working out!"

"What? When?" he huffed, folding his arms.

"The day after! There were all kinds of internet articles and Pokedit had tons of rumors circulating. Thank Arceus the Champion and, um... Hop? Hop or whatever, came out as dating so they went bananas over that instead," she hummed, throwing up a hand before jabbing it at him. "So you owe me lunch!"

"Pfft, for _one_ day? If anything, you owe me for making you a little more famous," he snickered.

She snorted as she moved to rubbing Flygon's neck, "More like _scandalous_ , and I definitely won't thank you for _that_."

"Well, you still owe me for finding your necklace. I searched all over for it all this week."

A lie, but she didn't need to know that—if only because she saw right through it anyways. Her expression seemed to say so, that is.

Regardless, Samantha sighed, "Fiiine... what do you want you big baby? Flygon, did you know your trainer is a big baby? Do you have to babysit him all the time?"

The Pokemon chirped and nodded in response with a cheeky grin.

"Wha—hey! You get outside right now, buster!" Raihan snapped, nudging his Pokemon towards the door. His Flygon kept on grinning and chirping as it hopped back outside and took off, wings singing once more. The Gym Leader grumbled as Samantha came up beside him, her own shit-eating grin on.

"Even your Pokemon know you're a big baby."

"Alright, now this necklace is gonna cost you a lot more, love," Raihan growled, turning and prowling closer, enough so she backed up against the frame of the French door. His hand braced above, eyes hungry as they roamed along the line of her neck and collar. Even fully dressed and in casual gear, she was an enticing thing.

"Oh?" she hummed back, hand reaching out to touch his chest. He instinctively flexed as she swirled her fingertips around. Was that arousal he saw in those hazel eyes? Definitely. She bit her lip, glancing between his body and his face. "So what's a girl gotta do to get her necklace back?"

"Well, I could use some of that succor I missed out on before," he purred.

The redhead raised a brow, smirking, "This is technically sexual harassment and extortion, you know that right?"

"Wha—oh for cryin' out loud. _Really_?" he groaned, eyes rolling and pulling his arm back. "Do you really have to go lawyer on me again? I was _trying_ to flirt."

"And you did a _wonderful_ job," she replied, suddenly pressing against him. His hand instinctively moved to the small of her back, eyes wide with curiosity, surprise, and pleasure. She was feeling feisty today, then—confident, too. It was always fun seeing which one would come out at any given moment. He definitely liked confident a lot, though; especially when her hand found its way lower and groped on the outside of his crotch. If he didn't have an erection before, he did now. "So... succor was it? For my necklace?"

"Well, it's a start. I think we can... _negotiate_ a bit more before I release the goods."

"Like...?" she pressed, hand rubbing gently, earning a low rumble from his chest. He brought his head lower, all too ready to steal a fierce kiss to ignite the wildfire she was striking sparks for.

"Like—."

Two loud knocks on the door broke their stupor, causing the redhead to jump and retreat with a blush. Raihan groaned, rightfully peeved off and a bit confused as to who in their right mind would be visiting his apartment right now besides Samantha? Grumbling, he began to stalk towards the entrance when, to his surprise, the lock clicked, the knob turned, and in popped in a familiar face with tanned skin, purple hair, and golden eyes.

"Raihan, hey, I'm here—Ah," the young man began, spotting the person of interest and the redhead, who looked torn between shock and awe-struck. He supposed that wasn't usual. He was Leon, the Champion of Galar. Former Champion. Regardless, the people still considered him one of the greats and the woman was apparently no exception. His friend and rival, however, looked rather unhappy to see him which was a bit unusual. Leon glanced between him and his companion, who looked a bit red in the face, and then Raihan again.

Oh.

_Oooh_.

She was one of his "friends". Lady friend. And he'd interrupted. Oh, boy.

"What are you doing here, 'Lee? Better still, what are you doing bustin' in like you own the place?" the Gym Leader snapped, folding his arms. Leon, thankfully, had long since become immune to Raihan's intimidation factor, and so just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Because it's time to head out for lunch with Nessa? We texted about it yesterday, remember?" he winced a bit.

"Hm? Oh. Aww, shit, that's right. Dammit," he grumbled, looking back to Samantha, who finally joined them. Embarrassment was clear in her face, which he couldn't help but find amusing.

"Uh, so um, I guess I'll take my necklace and get going?" she hummed, hands stuffed in her pockets.

Leon regarded her quickly, "You... look familiar. Have we met?"

"Huh? Oh! No. I mean, I know who _you_ are, Leon, but, no, we've never met."

"I _swear_ I've seen you... wait.... Wait! Oh, I know! The picture and video Raihan sent! You're the one with the Arcanine and Lucario! You fought the Haxorus in his Gym! Dude, that was so cool! I've never seen anyone battle with Pokemon like that! It was amazing!" the Champion bellowed, lighting up so bright it was almost blinding. Samantha was certainly taken back, not able to mutter much more than a "uh, thank-you" that sounded more like a question.

"'Lee, chill," Raihan snorted, and the young man reigned in, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry! It was just so much fun to watch! What made you go with that plan? You must trust your Pokemon a lot to let them fight that way, and to ride your Arcanine, too! Do you battle other trainers like that? And Raihan said you combined moves—what was the training behind that? Do you—"

" _Leon_. Dude! Chill!" the Gym Leader rasped, putting a hand to his rival's face, muffling his words. Samantha, despite her earlier bewilderment, laughed. It was adorable, the way the two of them interacted, and she was honored by the Champion's curiosity.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, and sorry for not answering—I wasn't expecting it. I'd love to chat, but I think you and Raihan had a lunch date?"

"Ah, yeah. Nessa's already waiting at the Hammer & Locke. She just got back from her fishing trip, and since the Cup is still on hold she was eager to hang out. Turns out Bea and Alister are too busy, and Gordie has some big construction going on. Milo and Kabu are training. Piers is working with Marnie on her Leader duties, and Bede is... Bede. That leaves us."

"Well you can't keep them waiting can you. I guess we can negotiate later," the redhead snickered, to which Raihan pouted. Leon didn't fail to notice, looking between with a raised brow. Weird. He didn't remember his friend-rival being so chummy with his "lady friends". Then again, he didn't recall ever meeting any of them since they only were around at night. Raihan never let them stay longer, but he seemed _friendly_ with this one. Interesting.

"Actually, why don't you join us?" Leon spoke up, grin wide.

Both Raihan and Samantha balked.

"What?"

"Wait—huh!?" the redhead blurted.

The purple-haired man nodded, "Yeah, why not? I'd love to hear more about your battle technique! I bet Nessa would love to meet you, too!"

"I—I shouldn't. I mean, this is a lunch for you and Raihan and your friends," she replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she looked away.

"Aww, c'mon, it's fine! Right, Raihan?" he smirked, knowing full well he was driving the Gym Leader into an uncomfortable corner. He either agreed or he looked like an ass.

Samantha noticed and sighed, "It's fine—I won't be offended. And if you really want to chat I'd be happy to meet up later to discuss strategy. Champion to Champion."

Leon's eyes sparkled, "'Champion!?'"

"Yes, Champion. I take it Raihan hasn't mentioned it," she chuckled, glancing to the young man, who didn't have the happiest expression on.

He was, after all, a bit miffed, deep down, to have Leon pulling his little stunt. That wasn't to say Samantha joining in their luncheon was a _bad_ idea, but he made a point to keep his "lady friends" out of his personal life and especially away from his friends. He already knew Leon didn't approve of his kind of life-style, which was a bit rich coming from a man who'd never even kissed a girl yet. Nessa, on the other hand, liked to mess with him about it, and the other Leaders and League didn't care what he did in his personal life so long as it didn't cause harm or affect work. It was all part of his no-dating rule, and women tended to think way too much when you brought them to hang with your friends.

Yet, he had to admit: Samantha was different. Most would leap at the chance to hang out with _the_ former Champion and Nessa, who was famous in her own right as both a Gym Leader and gorgeous model. The redhead understood where their relationship was, though: just physical fun. They weren't supposed to get involved in one another's lives. However, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her company beyond the physical contact, and he wasn't exactly worried about her falling for him. It probably would be fine to bring her along. Leon was intent on talking with her anyways, so it was bound to happen.

Sighing, Raihan shrugged, "It's cool. I owe you lunch anyways, right?"

"Wha—er.... You're... sure?" she pressed, and he was grateful she seemed to understand the situation. It was fine, though, and he nodded.

"Yes!" Leon laughed. "Come on, let's get going then! Nessa was getting moody last I checked. I think she's hangry."

"Oh Arceus, not a hangry woman! That's dangerous," the redhead snickered as the former Champion hurried to the door. She took the moment to turn to Raihan, an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get involved..."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Really, I mean it. It's technically my fault anyways for taking the photo and showing you off to everyone," he chuckled, and, recalling the trinket in his hands, held it out. "Here, I think this is yours."

"Don't I still owe you?" she inquired with a cheeky grin as she took it.

"Nah, I'll let it slide this time. Besides, you'll be handling Leon for me at lunch," Raihan winked back. Samantha just snickered, quickly putting the necklace on while the Gym Leader headed out to the balcony to quickly return his Pokemon since they were going out. When he returned, the redhead had already moved to the doorway. Leon was further down, practically talking to himself as he texted on his phone. Raihan locked things up, and went to follow after his old time friend and rival, but was stopped by a touch on his arm. He turned back just as the redhead pushed up onto her toes and planted a peck on his cheek. He blinked, surprised yet again.

She smirked, "That's for being an exceptionally good boy. The necklace means a lot."

She left Raihan to think on that, spinning on her foot, and trotting off. Like before, he couldn't help mulling on it, torn between curiosity and bewilderment. He knew she didn't actually mean anything by it, which made it all the more strange how he actually kind of enjoyed it. It was different, he supposed. He wasn't used to it, and new things were always exciting.

Still, he felt like maybe doing more "exceptionally good boy" things now.

Later, though—they had to hurry to the Hammer & Locke, which thankfully wasn't too far. It took a bit longer than expected, however, as it wasn't everyday people got to see the Hammerlock Gym Leader and former Champion walking together, and with a young lady between them chatting like they were old friends. Naturally, people began to come up, excited to see their heroes and hoping for selfies and autographs. Of course they were happy to oblige while Sam was happy to stand off to the side—at least, until some people recognized her, too. Raihan couldn't help snickering at her embarrassment, although he could tell she was enjoying it. She handled it well, answering as many questions as she could and posing for selfies that came off a little awkward. He was still surprised she'd changed her mind about it, but a part of him was glad to see her getting the recognition she deserved after risking herself to save his Gym and the kid.

It did make him wonder, though—she seemed like she'd endured this treatment before, so why hadn't she wanted it?

_'Nah, don't go there,'_ Raihan mused. It was too personal, even if he was just genuinely curious.

Once the crowd died down they finally managed to make their way to the pub, where Nessa had a fierce pout as she sat in the same booth he'd taken Sam before. The Water Gym Leader was kind enough to order them their favorite drinks—except for Sam, who she finally saw and was introduced to for the first time once they all sat down. She regarded the redhead coolly, sizing her up, and then glancing between her and Raihan, who'd sat next to her. Samantha, like-wise, took the time to admire Nessa's features. Her dark skin was flawless and matched her black locks highlighted with bright blue shades. She had icy eyes that could melt or break any heart, and her figure was perfection. She vaguely recalled the woman was a model, and was pretty sure she'd seen some fashion ad in a boutique with her on it.

"Hmm... Yeah, you're cool," the Gym Leader mused after perhaps a minute and leaned back, arms folded over her stomach. "So your Rai's latest squeeze, huh?"

"Nessa!" Leon shouted with an accusing glare.

"What? She is. No offense, though," she added, looking to Sam.

The redhead chuckled, "It's fine. Seriously, Leon, it is. Raihan and I both agreed to it, so it's mutual. Although, I guess I've upgraded to 'Lunch-with-Friends'?"

"Eh, 'Lee insisted, and we all know how stubborn she is. Besides, you're cool enough to hang. You're a Johto Champ n' all."

"Wait—what? I thought you were just cool for your fight against the Haxorus?" Nessa frowned. She glared when Raihan smirked, something he knew she hated.

"Don't be too mad, I asked him not to spread much about me—at least in regards to the 'Galarian Knight' thing, and he only learned I was Champ after I threatened legal action," Samantha shrugged, and Leon had the misfortune of taking a sip of his beer, which he promptly choked on. The Hullbury Gym Leader just snort-laughed while Raihan pouted.

"Seriously!? Oh my Arceus, that's great!" Nessa bellowed with laughter. "Okay, now I _really_ like you! We're definitely going to be good friends."

"How about you _don't_ ," the dragon tamer mused, eyes narrowed. The dark-skinned woman just smirked.

"Oooh, no. You just opened a can of worms, Rai. Anyone who knows how to make you sweat is good in my books," she cooed before turning a sweet smile to Samantha who did her best not to laugh at her partner's expense. "So tell me... Sam, was it? You're from Johto, right? Why come to Galar? Being Champ back home wasn't enough?"

"Ha! Not quite, although it's becoming more tempting these days. But, no, it was just... hmm I guess you could say Galar was far enough away."

"Uh-oh, don't tell me you ran away from home?"

"Oh, no, no! Not that! No, no way. I loved it there. My family was fine. I just needed to leave and I chose here. It was so nice I decided to stay."

"Well, can't blame you. Galar _is_ the best," Nessa purred, head raised high as she flipped her hair.

"How long have you been here then?" Leon added, and Sam hummed thoughtfully.

"Gosh, um... I came here... three years ago? Give or take. I was only almost nineteen when I got here."

The former Champion frowned, "Weird, I don't remember you in the Cups—I would think someone like you would have made it."

"I decided not to compete, so I never signed up even after I finished the Gym challenge."

"What? How come? Is it like a Johto thing or something? I mean, otherwise, why else? Every Galarian dreams of a chance to be Champ," Nessa spoke up, gesturing.

Samantha chuckled, "Oh, believe me, I'm not shy of being a Champ. I just didn't think my team was ready to face Leon here. You were undefeated for ten years, so it's kind of intimidating. I considered it last year, but decided to wait one more go. And, well, now things are on hold thanks to the Dynamax incident."

"Damn, I would have like to have faced you. Guess Gloria will have the honor now," Leon sighed, slumping some.

"I mean, we could always just have a match whenever? Although, could I ask for no Dynamax—I don't have a band?" she pleased, pressing her palms together.

"Pfft, this guy? Not Gigantamax his Charizard? No way," Raihan laughed, earning a pout from his friend-rival.

"I so too can do it! It'd only be fair, anyways. Not that there's any way Charizard would lose, Gigantamax or not!" the young man barked, pumping his fist confidently.

"That sounds like a challenge," Samantha smirked. "I'll have you know my Arcanine thinks otherwise. He'd never lose to your glorified _lizard_."

Leon gasped dramatically, "How _dare_ you!"

Nessa laughed, "Oh man, she's great. You _have_ to keep this one around, Rai!"

"Oh, I intend to," the dragon tamer smirked, glancing up and down the redhead's body. She flushed with a pout, although she didn't mind. In fact, she quite liked the idea of being kept around. It would be nice to have a confirmed good lay if she wanted. At least until she could branch out. If she did. Raihan was so damn good at making her go crazy and all.

His friends were great, too. It had only been minutes, but Nessa and Leon were great company. It reminded her of back home with Darcy. It'd been a long time since she'd sat down and enjoyed a drink with a group; she'd almost forgotten how nice it was, even if those friends before hasn't stayed that way. She just hoped Raihan honestly didn't mind. She didn't want to intrude too much into his personal life, and mingling with his friends could do that. So far it seemed okay, for which she was grateful.

"So did I hear you just got back from a fishing trip?" she asked the Hullbury Gym Leader, who brightened up considerably. She immediately whipped out her phone to show a picture of her with a massive Barraskewda in her arms.

"Heck yeah I did, and I caught this bad boy! He's going to be one delish dinner soon. My dad was so proud, hehe! You guys need to come with next time. It's seriously a lot of fun!"

"No thanks—I prefer land," Raihan chuckled.

"Sorry, I was and still am swamped with work. I've had to teach Gloria _all_ the ropes and keep the paparazzi from heckling her too much since she'd just a minor still. That, and what with all the repairs going on," Leon sighed, deflating again. "It's a _lot_ to do. I barely get any breaks, but since it was a holiday this weekend, I was able to get some time off. Hopefully once repairs finish up in a couple of months it can ease up some."

Samantha winced, "Yeesh, is being Champion, former or present, really _that_ crazy? I mean, I know it's intense and you have so many obligations and all, but..."

"Ugh, girl, you don't even know the _half_ of it. We have to always be involved in the media and have a huge social presence. I have to post something _every_ day and always have sponsors tagged or mentioned in things," Nessa groaned, rolling her eyes.

Raihan snorted, "Nessa, please. You _love_ the attention. You wouldn't be modeling otherwise."

"Yeah, except you don't have as many sponsors and League reps harping down your throat about it. The fans are just as bad. And unlike _you_ , I don't enjoy all the thirsty comments."

"Oooh. Yeeah, you must get a _ton_ ," Samantha winced for her. Nessa groaned, leaning on her elbow and shoving her chin into her palm.

"Don't get me _started_. I have to block so many people—especially the ones that try to send me pics. Arceus knows they're all _dick picks_."

"What!?" Leon bellowed, frowning. "You're reporting them, right? What scum bags!"

Raihan shrugged, "Nothin' you can do about it, 'Lee. Some guys are just dirt bags and think a girl go crazy over a pic of their junk."

The dark-skinned woman snorted, "That's rich coming from you."

"Hey, I've _never_ sent one, so I'm just telling it how it is. Girls don't want the pic—they'd rather see the real thing in person," he winked, and the look of disgust on Nessa's face was enough to make Samantha giggle behind her hand.

"Uuuugh why are you such an aaaaaaaaaaaaassssss."

"Yeah, c'mon, Raihan."

"Oh, shove it, 'Lee. You'd think the same if you finally got laid," the dragon tamer winked. Samantha glanced quickly to the former Chmpion, whose face turned red like a tomato. So he was a virgin, too? Or, well, she wasn't anymore, but it had only been a few weeks since then, so she understood.

"Hey, don't be mean. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that," she chastised, lightly smacking Raihan's face. She regarded the purple-haired man, "I bet he's just the romantic type. The one-girl kinda man."

Leon chuckled, his face more a shade of pink now, "Something like that. I just haven't found someone special."

"No pretty girl's caught your eye?" the water-type leader inquired, an almost mischievous look to her eye. Did she liked Leon? No, that wasn't it. Did she know someone who did then?

"Not—not yet. I've.... Been busy," he mumbled, twiddling his fingers.

"I can introduce you to plenty of pretty girls, mate. Just say the word," Raihan grinned, leaning on his elbow too, clenched fingers pressing into his cheek.

"Oh? Like Sammy here?" Nessa inquired, a teasing smirk plastered on her face. The widening of his eyes made it worse, and he glowered at her. What was she playing at?

"What? Oh, no—I'm not dating. I've had my fill of it," the redhead quickly replied, waving her hand. She blushed, though, realizing how that sounded and turned her gaze to Leon, who looked all kinds of flustered. "Not that I wouldn't date you—or I mean—not like you're bad looking or nor a nice guy and all or—shit. I'm making this worse."

The young man suddenly laughed, flashing a warm grin, "Don't worry, I got it. I appreciate the sentiment."

"She's too much fire for you anyways," Raihan smirked before taking a good swig of his drink.

Samantha blushed, "Shut up, you."

"What? Just saying?"

" _Anyways_ ," Nessa coughed while giving the dragon tamer a sidewise look before turning her attention back to the redhead. "I take it bad break up?"

Samantha blinked, surprised. How had she figured it out? She hadn't even hinted at it. The woman noticed her confused and chuckled.

"The only reason sweet girls like you don't date is a bad break up. I would know."

"I... Okay, yeah, it was. But I'd rather not ruin the good mood talking about that dick," she groaned, flopping down on the table. Even just mentioning it brought back the memories; all the fear and sadness, and now anger. Already she felt the hot ire sparking in her belly.

"Oof that bad," the Gym Leader model winced. "Alright then, how about you tell us about Johto?"

"Oooh, yeah! What's their Championship Cup like—or wait, do they have that?"

"No, we don't, we do a the typical League style where you fight the members of the Elite Four and then face the Champion."

Raihan gestured, "And then you can fight them again to get a different title, yeah?"

"Yeah—see the Indigo League, the one I'm from, is actually made of two regions: Johto and Kanto. They're only separated by a mountain range with the Elite Four situated in the middle so they combine it. Trainers from Johto complete the Gym Challenge there and beat the Elite Four to become 'Champion'. Then, if they want, they go to Kanto, beat that Gym Challenge, and if they can beat the Elite Four again they're granted the ' _Grand_ Champion' title, which earns them a higher payout and a good amount of recognition."

"And guess who happens to be a Grand Champ?" the dragon master grinned, looking to the redhead.

Leon's eyes glowed, "Whooooa—really!?"

Samantha had to laugh. The former Galarian Champion was like a little kid right now. She had learned enough from interviews and articles that he was a glutton for Pokemon battles, always looking for a fight to excite him. It seemed they rang true.

"Kinda sounds like the Indigo League isn't very strong then—if they get beat _twice_ so much they made a title for it," Nessa mused, head tilting slightly.

"Oh, Arceus, no. There's only been eleven Grand Champions since it started forever ago. I ended up being number seven, and I almost lost to Lance at the end. His Dragonites are insanely strong. I only won thanks to my Mamoswine holding out long enough. But I seriously thought I was going to lose," she replied, slumping back. Arceus, that had almost been a bad memory. She had nearly given up when the Dragonite nearly knocked out her Pokemon. But then he'd struggled to his feet and unleashed a final Blizzard that subdued the dragon. That had been an incredible day.

She only wished it hadn't been marred by what should have been forgotten feelings.

"We so have to have a battle at some point!" Leon grinned.

"Good grief, 'Lee. You haven't even known her for an hour," Nessa sighed dramatically with a roll of her eyes.

He shrugged, "What? She's a strong trainer. I bet we'd have a great battle!"

"You're just still miffed about losing," Raihan teased, causing his long-time rival to blush. It was maybe a little harsh of a jab to make, but he was getting better. He didn't look _quite_ as upset by it, anyways. The Gym Leader looked to Samantha, "I'd tell you just ignore him, but he's going to pester you until he gets what he wants."

"I mean, I'm down for it—I never did get to face you. Just, again, no Dynamax since I don't have a band."

"Doing it the Johto way, yeah?" Raihan grinned.

"It's going to be weird, but sure! It might have to wait until next week, but we definitely should. Here, let me get you my number so we can set it up," Leon beamed, bringing out his Rotom phone and handing to her.

"Wow, didn't know it was so easy to get a Galarian Champ's number," the redhead snickered, putting in her digits quick. Raihan couldn't help glancing over, frowning ever-so slightly. He glanced to Nessa after, who matched his gaze. Her lip curved upwards slightly, and he glared. Her lip rose a little higher.

"Don't let his fans know—they'd go bonkers," the dark-skinned woman chuckled. "Here, give me yours, too."

"You want to take me on as well?" Samantha smirked, taking her phone to put her number in, too.

"Well, I wouldn't _mind_ , but nah. We need to hang out after this. You seem pretty cool, and I could use more girl power around in this sausage fest."

"Pfft, you love us," Raihan snorted.

"Bite me, Dragon-boy."

"Well, glad to see your really do have friends, Raihan," Samantha mused. "Here I thought you were just a loner playboy."

"Well, I am a playboy," he winked.

"He's not a bad trainer, either, thought he could never beat me," Leon smirked, earning a glare.

"Still KO'd more of your team than anyone else."

Nessa smirked this time, "Besides Gloria."

Raihan pouted, slumped back into his seat and shoving his hands into his pocket, "Just you wait—come next tourney I'll win."

"Only 'cause I'm sitting out to run it with the Chairman arrested," the purple-haired man grinned, hiding it behind his drink.

"Ha ha, _asshole_."

"Prove me wrong then, 'Rai."

"You really wanna go? 'Cause I'll go, _ex-Champ_. There's plenty of room in the parks just down the lane."

"Only if you're ready to lose."

"In your dreams, 'Lee. I'm about to change our streak and you're gonna lose a _second_ time."

Nessa sighed, watching the display and looked to Samantha, "See? This was what I meant. Sausage fest. I need more sensible people like you around."

"Boys will be boys, I guess. They could just punch each other. That or sleep together. Darcy always swears by it: fight or fuck. Solves every argument."

"Sounds like 'Darcy' knows what up."

"My sister is sometimes a wise woman."

"Oh? Does she live back in Johto too?"

"Nah, Hoenn. She helps run their Safari Zone," the redhead replied, then went on when the Gym Leader raised a perplexed brow. "Think of it like your Wild Area, but a _lot_ less dangerous, and you can't fight the Pokemon. You can only throw balls to try and catch them."

"What? That sounds so difficult and annoying."

"It's more fun than you think—and a good way to help preserve endangered or rare Pokemon. If you tried it, I think you'd like it."

"I'll take your word for it," Nessa grinned before downing the rest of her drink. "So is your sister a Champion, too?"

"No, she was aiming to be a researcher at first, but then fell in love with being a ranger. She does like to joke she should have become a Champ, too—for the better pay. I definitely appreciate it. It's made living here a lot easier, that's for sure."

"Oh, yeah, Hammerlocke can be a bit on the expensive side. But I see you don't mind it. Or the company," the woman smirked, eyes flicking to Raihan. Samantha saw, following her gaze, and blushed a little. Apparently Raihan's womanizing ways were a lot more well known than she thought. She must have made a face, because the Gym Leader added, "Don't worry, I'm not judging. Just surprised he brought you along."

"Leon made me," the man in question spoke up, his "verbal exchange" with Leon apparently ended. Sheepishness overcame Samantha, while Nessa looked to the purple-haired man who had quite the guilty grin on his face.

"I recognized her as the Galarian Knight—which I still want to hear more about! Your Lucario used two moves at once right?"

"Meteor.... It was Meteor Mash and something else, right?" Raihan hummed, tapping his lip.

"Extreme Meteor Mash is what _I_ call it, but it's just combining Extreme Speed and Meteor Mash. I don't really use it much, though—it causes some decent damage to his paws. Back there in that fight he fractured it, though thankfully not too badly. I save it for absolute emergencies now, though."

"I can't believe we've never considered combining moves before," Nessa huffed, almost pouting.

The redhead shrugged, "Well, you can't do it with _every_ move. It's really only certain ones. Like Flamethrower and Extreme Speed doesn't work, nor does Aura Sphere. My Tyranitar can't do Earthquake with anything, so there's a limit and you kind of just have to test the waters. That, and you have to practice it a lot since each move takes some amount of focus. To be honest, only Arcanine and Lucario have been able to double up moves, and it's really more of a last-ditch effort to win or get out of trouble."

"Better bring some of that to the pitch come our battle then—I want to see it and try it out myself! I bet Kabu would love it, as well. He's all about incorporating new styles!" Leon grinned, pumping his hand in the air.

"Actually, count me in, too. I want to remember how good you are—it's been too long since our match it seems," the Hullbury Gym Leader smiled.

"Let's just say I only beat your Drednaw because Lucario got a Force Palm in at the last second. You were knocking the crap out of my others, including Arcanine."

"Damn straight. I like you even more now, Sam," Nessa snickered.

"What about you, Raihan? Wanna take me on again?" Samantha grinned.

Raihan hummed thoughtfully, "Depends—on the pitch or back at my place?"

"Wha—oh my Arceus, Raihan you ass!" she half-shrieked, smacking him multiple times with her hands. She was joined by Nessa and Leon, who took it upon themselves to also slap him, either with their hands or the menus left on the table. The Dragon tamer only laughed, throwing up his arms to defend himself poorly. The blush on the redhead's face was worth it, and seeing as the others didn't seem to mind she was one of his "lady friends", he felt it was an appropriate joke. Kinda.

"Sam, if you ever need his ass kicked, just text me, okay? I will _gladly_ get a taxi to go wipe the floor with his stupid face!" Nessa growled, her glare fierce.

"Bring it on, sweetheart. I always did love how rough you are."

"I will _end_ you."

"Love you, too, Nessa."

"Alright, alright, cool it you two... and actually, I need to get going," Leon spoke up, glancing to his phone at some message. "Looks like there's some problem at the Tower, so I need to get back."

"Yeah, I probably should head back and check on the Gym, too. I got back too late to stop by before our meet up," theHullbury Gym leader sighed, stretching her limbs. She looked to the redhead, "Seriously, though. We need some girl hang out time. You have Pokegram right? We should follow each other."

"Sure thing, here, give me yours," Samantha grinned.

"Water_Queen049," the dark-skinned woman beamed, making a pose. "Feel free to bow down before my beauty."

"Oh, yes, of course, _your majesty,_ " the redhead snickered, doing a mock-prostration before the majestic beauty of the water-type Leader. Raihan snorted, earning another glare before they began to scoot out.

"And I'll hit you up later about getting together for a match. You should come to the Battle Tower for it! I bet you'd love it there and do really well! It's not completely finished, but the dome is set up for battles already," Leon grinned, holding out his hand. She took it firmly and shook.

"Sounds like a plan. Sorry I'm three years late challenging you."

"Better late than never. Alright, well it's been a champion time, but I really do need to go. See ya 'round, guys!" he replied, waving emphatically before turning and rushing off.

"Man, I hope he doesn't get lost again," Nessa sighed, shaking her head.

"Eh, so long as he uses Charizard or a Taxi he should be fine," Raihan shrugged and motioned for Samantha to follow out. They waved to Maurice as they went, the bill to be put on their tab. It felt good to be outside, the sunshine warm, although Samantha was already missing the conversation. It had been fun—a lot more than she thought it would. All of them were just so impressive and cool, and the only reason they seemed to care she was Champion was to fight her. That definitely wasn't something she was used to be back home, but she liked it. A lot.

"Well, see you later, Sammy—I can call you that, right? Awesome! I'll take you shopping in Hullbury or Wyndon or something so you can have some proper gal time and not be just stuck with _this_ dickhead all the time," the dark-skinned woman hummed, giving Raihan a look, whom pouted in kind.

"Aww, he's not that bad. I kinda like his dickish attitude," Samantha grinned, reaching up to poke the Dragon tamer in the cheek. He "snapped" at her as if to bite, just barely missing, and grinned. She waggled her finger in kind.

Nessa, of course, watched the whole thing with a sly grin.

"Oh, give it time. Anyways, see you lateeer," she sang, twirling on her feet to face another direction and head off, leaving the redhead and dark-skinned man alone.

Samantha let out a deep sigh, "Sorry for getting involved—I know you didn't really want me here."

"Nah, it's cool. Leon was bound to bring you along, be it now or after he made friends with ya. He can't resist getting buddy-buddy with strong trainers. I could have gone without Nessa taking a liking to you, buuut... well, that ships sailed," he hummed.

"....So uh what _was_ that about? She kinda seems to dislike you. A lot."

"We had a fling," he shrugged, and she made a garbled "What". He shrugged again, "Early on as Leaders. We were shagging up and she thought too much into it. Got pissed when I hung out with other women 'cause she thought we were dating. She's mostly over it. Kinda. She likes to mess with me for revenge still anyways or something like that."

"Is she why you made the rules?" the redhead snorted.

"Well, part of it."

"Didn't I technically break some of them today, meeting your friends?"

Raihan half-sighed, half-groaned, and flicked her nose, "I told you, Sam. It's _fine_. You're not trying to date me, right?"

"Uh, no. Neither of us is."

"So there you go. I don't need to worry about it, and you fit in well."

"So, what? Have I upgraded from conquest to friend or something?" she inquired with a grin, and he laughed—loudly.

"Well, I guess that's not a bad analogy. Yeah, friend sounds alright. Friends with benefits."

"Really _good_ benefits."

Raihan grinned, "Sounds like you wanna cash in on them."

"Mmm... maybe later."

"Better now or maybe I'll let someone else."

"Ouch. Tired of me already? And here I thought you were so excited to see me earlier," she pouted, feigning hurt. Her companion chuckled, reaching over to take her chin in his fingers so he could bring her face close to hers.,,

"I'm not one to wait around."

"Says the one who texted first."

"Touché. Hmm, I _guess_ I can be a good boy. Earn myself another kiss on the cheek."

"You have to be an _exceptionally_ good boy. Being patient will just get you another hand job."

"Hmm... I guess it'll do. Just don't go getting a new boy toy on me now. Not yet anyways."

"Aww, you're not going to get jealous are you?"

"Nah, I ain't the type... but I want to make sure you _thoroughly_ remember who does it best every time."

Samantha laughed, pulling away, "You really are an ass."

"A hot ass."

"Mmm... yeah," she purred back, glancing him up and down. "Guess I'll see you around... 'Rai', was it?"

"Just to my friends."

"Guess good thing I upgraded then... ' _Rai_. Don't be a stranger now, since we're friends and all," she grinned, waving cheerful before heading off with a skip to her step. Raihan watched with a chuckle, half enjoying every second of it, and half wondering what was up with him. He didn't usually do this sort of thing, but he didn't mind it—not like he should.

Well, it wasn't like it was a bad thing. Maybe he shouldn't look the gift Mudsdale in the mouth. He didn't have many friends-with-benefits, but Sam would make a good one. He had a feeling, anyways, and his gut was never usually wrong.

So, with a shrug, Raihan waltzed right on back to his apartment, quite pleased with himself.

Samantha, likewise, felt much the same. Good friends, after all, were hard to come by.

\----------------------------------------

_**TMWolf:** Man, so how many of y'all suckers thought the necklace was a bit to get her laid?_

_Y'ALL WERE WRONG LMAO_

_It was to get her friends._

_Told y'all we got plot in this thing._

_Since y'all been so good here's some art I made of Raihan and Sam xD Naturally they look great together_


	9. Testing the Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gotta remind me to update after like... three days 'cause I forgot xD Anyways, here's a mostly Nessa chapter! She's pretty important to the story, so it was time to properly introduce her ;)

**\--------------------------**

It was barely three days later when Samantha got a text from Nessa, demanding she come to visit her in Wyndon—it was time for a "girls day". What that entailed, she honestly didn't know. Any female friends back home had been casual at best and maybe went out to eat, though that had slimmed down by the time she'd gotten with her ex-boyfriend and after that it had just been one. That person, however, she refused to think of any longer than she needed, and generally with loathing Either way, she'd never really gone on an actual trip with a female friend before, not even her sister who was not one to do so—in part for lack of funds, but also just lack of interest. That, and truthfully her and Darcy hadn't been close up until a few years ago.

So, it was fair to say Samantha had never properly experienced what it was like to go have some actual fun with a female friend, but Nessa did _not_ disappoint.

Barely even a step out of the taxi and the dark-skinned woman was there, hugging her like they'd been friends for years. She had discarded her usual gym gear for a fashionable dress and short heels, which complimented her in every way. It was no wonder she was such a successful model, and the attention she received only reinforced the notion. She took it all in stride, even posing for fans daring enough to come forward—only a few, though. After that she took Samantha by the arm and waltzed right on off to the left side of Wyndon, which hosted all kinds of boutiques, salons, and stores of all kinds. They ventured through many, being pampered or trying new treats or clothes; it didn't matter. Nessa provided only fun and good company, and that in itself was a gift, one which Samantha relished in as they continued on with their spree.

In one such if the remaining boutique untouched by their presence the redhead found herself scouring through the dresses and sheek tops and bottoms. Already the Hullbury Gym Leader had gathered together a handful of items to try on and even sent some the redhead's way, assuring her it would make her "drop dead gorgeous". Sam had to agree, if she was honest. She'd never worn something _that_ fancy looking or expensive, but it was tempting just looking at it. The rest were tops that she might have worn to a business meeting or potentially down a cat walk, she wasn't sure. It wasn't really her style, but it might fit well at a club in the future. She did plan on going again.

"Alright, here, take these, too. It's always good to have a dress, nice top, and then something more business like to cover everything," Nessa hummed, picking up a white suit jacket with a black shirt underneath and white slacks to go with. Samantha took them into her arms. The woman grabbed a pair of work heels, inspecting them and then the redhead. "I take it you don't wear heels much?"

"It's been a few years."

"Alright, these should be fine. We'll maybe have to go elsewhere for the right shoes. Anyways, come on, let's try them on and see what you like best," Nessa hummed happily, spinning on her heel and charging right for the back where the changing rooms were. Samantha grinned, shaking her head. It was just hard to believe she was actually here, shopping with essentially a celebrity! It was crazy how it had come to be, but she was glad for it. Nessa was actually really fun, cracking wise and playing off a snooty attitude while keeping the mood light and welcoming.

So naturally she was happily to go along with it and tried on the dress. It was gala-like in style, a brilliant navy blue with the collar exposed as the top rim only can to the top of her breasts and the sleeves hitched along her shoulders. The dressing room mirror just wasn't adequate enough for viewing, so she slipped out to the the hallway one and did a spin.

The dress was _amazing_.

"Oh, you are _so_ getting that," Nessa smirked from behind, arms folded as she looked the redhead up and down. "And I can't wait to invite you to a place to wear it. Raihan's dick's gonna burst out of his pants!"

She laughed, confused, "Wait—what? Are we buying these things to impress him?"

"Pffft, no!" the woman laughed, waltzing over to put her arm on the redhead's shoulder with an impish smirk. "We're buying these because they're amazing and make us look _good_. The bonus is that Raihan's gonna go crazy when he sees you."

"And why do you want that?"

"Because I like messing with him," she smirked, the impishness now a sparkle in her eyes. "I know all about his little rules, and I want to make him want to break them. It'll be nice to see him squirm for once!"

"I kinda feel like I'm being a bit used here," the redhead snickered, not really all that insulted. It did sound like kind of fun—messing with the Dragon. He was such a little brat over the phone, always sending her scantily-clad photos, and getting her hot and bothered. He had yet to invite her over or out to a club again, so she was a _little_ miffed, but it was just the way it was. Really, she probably just needed to finally branch out and find more boy toys.

"Well, I admit I am a little... buuut that's not why I wanted to hang. You're pretty cool, Sammy. And it's nice to go shopping with another girl for once. Sonia is going hard-core professor now with Hop so she has no time for me anymore. Bea _hates_ clothes shopping with a passion and is always just fighting in her gym. Marnie is a bit of a shopaholic, but she can be so dull sometimes. She's more-so Gloria's friend, anyways. I'd hang with the Champ, too, but she's so busy just like Leon! And Melony is off on some world tour while Gordie runs the gym. There's like no one cool around to hang with and it's so annoying!" the woman rasped, gesturing this way and that to emphasize her frustration. "So, just know, messing with Raihan is _just_ a bit of fun on the side. I mean, come on—don't you want to make him drool over you all the time?"

"I mean, he has for a few weeks now," Samantha shrugged, and raised a brow at the woman's surprised look. "Or, well, I mean, we've slept together technically just two times, but we almost did the day we had lunch. We keep flirting over text for fun, too. I'm a 'friend-with-benefit' now."

"And you're cool with him sleeping with other women?" she pressed, to which she nodded. " _Really_?"

"I said I didn't want to date right now and I meant it. I'm fine with just messing around with Raihan until then."

" _Just_ Raihan?"

"Er—well... so _far_ , yeah? I haven't really found anyone else."

"Well, if you're doing the same life style as him you probably should. If you stick with 'Rai too long you're just going to get hurt."

"Speaking from experience?"

The woman clicked her tongue, "He told you, didn't he? Ugh. Okay, y _es_. I was basically like you and thought we were exclusive because we _were_ for like a month, and then he found a new girl. I let myself get fooled, and I'd rather not see you do the same."

"Oh, trust me, it won't. I really _don't_ want to date. I don't want to deal with the pressure and expectations and the drama. Not any time soon, anyways. I'd rather just enjoy the sex just for the sex and expect nothing else. And, hey, he's fun to flirt with. He was also really nice the first time."

"Wait—really? How do you mean?"

"Um, well," Samantha began, blushing some as she recalled the night. It really had been a wonderful evening. "It was my first time ever, so he was actually really gentle and then he gave me good advice about what to do after—."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_ —hold up. Did you just say 'first time ever'? As in... you were... a virgin?" Nessa frowned, eyes narrowing. When she nodded, the Gym Leader grabbed her arms firmly. "Are you serious?! Whyyyy? That's like the worst thing for anyone to do! You're gonna get sucked in like meeee!"

"I just—kinda let loose? I mean, I'm twenty-one and only just had sex a few weeks ago. And it was _my_ decision, so please stop freaking out and don't be mad at Raihan. He made it really nice for me."

"That's the problem, oh my Arceus, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. That's what makes you fall for him—the charm and good sex. You need to break away from him, girl! You gotta either find some other boy toys or get a boyfriend."

"Well, I don't want a boyfriend right now."

"Okay, boy-toy it is. You need to get out there and find another hot piece of ass to lay," Nessa huffed, hands on her hips.

Samantha just laughed, "I'll do my best. I guess I just haven't considered because Raihan's been readily available."

"Yeah, 'cause you're the newest thing. Once he gets bored or finds another hot chick, you'll just get put into the 'rotation'."

"Ouch. Did that happen to you?"

"Basically until I took myself out. Hence why I make a point to thwart him whenever I can."

"I guess wait until he puts me on the roster, and then I'll help you," the redhead grinned, and this time Nessa laughed.

"Ha! I knew you were a good choice for friend. You're on par with Sonia. Anyways, we're definitely keeping that dress, now go try on the nice top and pants."

"I'm starting to think you're my mother," the redhead smirked, earning an eye-roll, but did as she was told. When she came back out, Nessa was still there, and gave her an appreciative look-over as she came to the mirror. It was an emerald green with see-through sleeves and a V-cut that just hit the crevice of her breasts. The light-tan pans hugged her curves just right, and came up high on her waist.

"You look ready to be a boss. I like it. You should definitely get it."

Samantha chuckled, "I don't think I'd ever wear it—I live in active wear these days. I haven't gone to any formal parties or galas or anything in _years_. And I wouldn't want to get this dirty at a club or anything."

"It never hurts to have it—just in case," the woman smirked. "But go try on the suit one. I have an eye for fashion, and I love to be proven right."

" _Uh-huh_ ," the redhead mused, brow raised and hand on her hip. She couldn't help feeling like she was a toy of sorts, for the woman. Why else would he bring her out to shop and play dress up? That, and want to utilize her against Raihan?

She probably should have said something, but, deep down, she was amused by it all. She hadn't had a "friend" to do things like this with in forever, and she'd forgotten how fun it could be—even if she felt a bit used. Still, it wasn't all bad, and if she was having fun, then why not? If the time came to put her foot down, she would, but Nessa didn't really seem the type to be actually cruel or have bad intentions. She didn't think Raihan—or Leon—would be her friend or herself be a renown Gym Leader otherwise.

So Samantha did as bid, slipping into the black top which she tucked into white suit pants, and slipped on the matching white jacket. She stepped out, throwing her hair back so it fell behind her shoulders proper, and waltzed out to Nessa, who's eyes sparkled—mischievously.

"What? Is _this_ supposed to drive Raihan crazy, too?" she chuckled, striking a pose. She did feel quite slick in it, the suit hugging every curve perfectly, granting her both a masculine and feminine feel. It was a unique mixture that was enticing to see even by her standards. The look made her feel more confident, too; the way it made her seem like someone important in business or the League. Suits were their things, after all.

"It could, but no, I had something _else_ in mind," Nessa mused, tapping her lip thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"Have you ever _modeled_ before, Sammy?"

The redhead paused, "Um... for Instagram. Kind of? And some sponsored ads back in the day."

"So not like... _my_ kind of modeling?"

"No, no catwalk," she snickered.

"Well, how'd you like to try it out?" the dark-skinned woman grinned. Samantha's bewildered expression and silence made Nessa laugh as she came over and began to inspect her properly, adjusting her pose here and there along with her attire. "You have the right look for what I've been planning for my next shoot, and I'd been struggling to find the right partner. I've been dying to do something different and new, though, and I think you'd be perfect."

"Uh, how so?" Samantha inquired, not entirely sure what to make of this new development.

"I guess you don't know, but I have my own fashion line and model my own clothes. It's been getting stale lately, though. I want some more excitement for the new line coming out. I'd like you to come model with me for my new idea."

"You really want _me_? A chick you met just days ago?"

"If Raihan trusted you enough to introduce you, you're fine by me. Besides, you've been going along with my nonsense today without fawning all over me or acting annoyed. I think you're someone dependable and willing to try new things," the woman smiled almost a little _too_ knowingly.

Well, well; there was a lot more to Nessa than she thought. Her companion suddenly went by back to her changing room, but then returned moments later. She held out a slim card. It wasn't her League one, but from an agency—Hullbury Sheek Co. It was a glossy light blue with a holographic image hidden inside of a symbol she recalled being on Nessa's trainer gear.

The woman smiled sweetly this time, "My card—for if you decide to take up my offer. I promise it'll be worth it. We'll even pay you."

"Oh? How much?" Samantha chuckled, surprised at not just the offer but herself for actually considering it. She'd done photoshoots before for sponsored items or commercials, but not proper _modeling_ for clothing. She'd never had the confidence for it, especially after she'd met one of the worst people she'd ever known. Now, though? She was a different person.

"Enough to make living easy in Hammerlocke. Not that you need the money, I'm sure," Nessa winked, and she wasn't wrong. Samantha was plenty well off, but it was certainly tempting. No one could ever have too much money, and these days she was trying new things. She'd already made a huge leap I having sex— _casual_ sex to boot—so why not this?

"Hmm... Let me think on it—shoot me text when you need me, and I'll have an answer," she grinned back, and the woman lit up like a beacon.

"Yes! I knew you'd be awesome! Seriously, if you do this you're my new BFF!" she giggled, suddenly embracing Samantha, who made a garbled, surprised sound, but returned it. It felt good and made her giddy in a way she hadn't in ages. It was nice.

"Well, now I definitely _can't_ turn you down can I?"

Nessa smirked, "Nope. But I'll text you about it later. For now, back to the dressing room. We're going to get you an outfit that will have not only Raihan drooling, but any man you want for the night."

The redhead laughed. Oh, yes, she was going to enjoy this new friendship very much.

\--------------

_Later that evening..._

Samantha decided to take her new friend's advice, which was why she was at another hole-in-the-wall bar in Hammerlocke, locking lips with a fella who had offered her a drink. He was decently handsome, what with dirty-blonde hair and a good bit of scruff that tickled her chin and cheeks. His voice had a good accent to it, and she could tell by the feel of his chest he lifted weights. His scent wasn't too bad, and he knew the right ways to touch her hips, and he wasn't a bad kisser at all. She almost dared to say she could be well-enough into him to want to sleep with him, especially after they'd done a bit of dancing on the small dance floor and downed a few glasses.

Yet, truth be told, she wasn't. Not how she should be, and she found that odd.

He was doing everything right and he was attractive. Her body _was_ feeling some arousal, as was expected from the foreplay going on with their tongues, but it just wasn't _clicking_. Something was off. It wasn't disgust like the man from the Den, who ran away squirming. It also wasn't the disinterest from an unattractive specimen from a few days ago at a café. It was just—well, she couldn't say.

It just wasn't the same.

It was a shame, but she knew it'd go no further than this. She'd had some fun, yes; the man had enough wit to get a few genuine laughs out of her, but otherwise it was but complimentary snickers and smiles at poor attempts to flirt or joke. She vaguely recalled blushing at the start of their little mutual "seduction" of one another, but even as he pressed against her, grinding in a way, she didn't even feel much heat in her cheeks. If anything, she felt _bored_.

And here she was trying to do as Nessa said and find a man to fuck for the night—to not get caught up with just Raihan. Maybe she should just go along with it? Get her thrill and be done with it?

No. No, she couldn't. That wasn't her, and it wouldn't be fair to the young man giving her attention. She felt bad enough not remembering his name or if he even gave it. She knew she hadn't given hers. He had poor taste in alcohol, too, but that was just her being petty. She was a sake girl, after all.

"So," the young man growled softly, breaking their kiss, hands squeezing gently. "What's say you and I get outta here? Get some proper alone time?"

"Tempting," she mused, lifting her hand from his chest to put to his lips. "But I'm satisfied for tonight."

His brows scrunched together, "...Huh?"

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling it," she replied with a sheepish shrug. "I think you should probably find someone else."

"Uh, what—you can't—are you serious?" he balked, his brows now furrowed in annoyance. Samantha withheld her sigh and roll of the eyes. Really, did every rejected man either have to think they were being teased or get pissed off? She'd handled any of her past rejections with ease: she just walked away and got over it.

"Sorry, but, yeah? It's just not working out. It was nice, but I'm tired and would like to head home to sleep— _alone_ ," she replied, and pulled free from his grasp. She made for the door, only to have his hand take hold of her wrist in a vice-grip. It wasn't quite painful, but it definitely didn't feel good to have her arm tugged hard. She glared, meeting his own angry face.

"You don't just get to tease me like that—."

"'Tease' you? Really?" she snorted. "Let go of my arm."

"No, you owe me," he growled, and a hot fire shot through her veins.

_You owe me_

The words echoed, only the voice was different, as was the face. The place, too, and it brought forth a fierce loathing. There was venom in her gaze and voice now, both for the bastard hold her arm, and the one from so long ago that she would be happy to never think of again.

" _Excuse me_? I owe you _nothing_. Let my arm go before I _make_ you."

"The only thing you're going to do sweetheart, is pay me back for those drinks and—."

He didn't get another word in as her free hand formed a fist and slammed into his face. He'd made a mistake grabbing her left arm—she had a good right hook, and it clipped him straight in the nose. There was blood, and it did the trick: he released her wrist as he stumbled back, bumping into a burly man standing near the bar. He jerked, his drink splashing all over his shirt—and the woman with him. Her "companion" of the night snarled, touching at his bloodied face, and started towards her.

"You fucking psycho bitch!"

"You _ruined_ my top!" the woman behind him shrieked in surprise and dismay. Her man turned and grabbed hold of Samantha's former partner, yanking him back over.

"Hey, you fuckface. You got my girl's top wet!" he spat, eyes seething.

"Fuck off, asshole!" the dirty-blonde spat back, glob of blood shooting into the larger man's face. The death glare he got back would make anyone crumple. Adrenaline kept the young man from doing the same, and that was, perhaps, his greatest mistake.

Samantha vaguely recalled how it went from there. There was a definite second punch to the dirty-blonde's face, throwing him back. He stumbled into a table as the larger man came stalking forward. He grabbed a chair and slammed it against his opponent's head—and also the people next to him. Drinks spilled, furniture and people toppled over, and curses flew as silence overcame the bar.

Then someone shouted another profanity, a beer glass flew, and chaos ensued.

Bodies met in a tidal wave of anger and adrenaline, fists flying, feet kicking, beers being smashed and broken to stab and slash, and even chair were tossed across the room. Anyone not wanting to be involved scrambled for the exit as the bar keeps dived for safety, pushing all the panic buttons they could. Bouncers rushed in, but could do little to stop the fray. It was only the arrival of the police and their Pokemon's deafening roars that finally put an end to the mayhem. By then it was impossible to tell what all had happened, and more than a handful of people were being helped by an ambulance. Others were being interrogated by the police, trying to make sense of it all.

It was such a scene that Raihan, Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, came by on his walk back home from his favorite joint. He'd been enjoying a good pint with some of the other regulars—The Boys, he liked to call them—and even had a good meal to boot. It only could have been better with the company of a sweet little thing to wrap his arm around, but the night life tended to go to different kinds of bars—like the Sour Applin.

Which had police blockades and lights flashing all around.

Being a Gym Leader, he had a responsibility to inquire about it. This was his city after all, and although it was probably a minor incident, he felt obligated. The bar wasn't a bad place to stop by, although he'd never frequented it. Still, he enjoyed helping out the hole-in-the-walls, so he didn't mind potentially donating depending on the situation, or helping to alleviate things in some way. As such, he approached the nearest police officer, hands in pocket, and motioned with a nod to the entrance, which had a cracked window.

"So, uh, what happened, mate?"

The officer sighed, "Looks like a nasty bar fight. No one's sure how it happened. Best I reckon is some chick got mad at her date, shoved him away, he knocked into another dude, and things went to shit. One heck of a fight, though. Place looks like a Whirlind got unleashed in there."

"Yowza. Anything I can do to help?" he mused, glancing around. He made note of the many bruised, bloodied, and swollen faces. Place must have been pretty crowded. He tried finding the bar keep or owner of the joint, but instead had to double take.

It couldn't be, but there it—or rather, _she_ was.

Samantha, sitting on a bench not far away. She had on a nice top that dipped low enough to entice any man's imagination, and a tight pair of jeans that accented those pristine legs. She had her arm braced on the back of the bench, her cheek using her fist as a perch.

Something told him she was involved. Wierdly enough, he found that amusing and couldn't help his slight grin.

"Well, you can always talk to the owner after she's done giving his testimony. It's the woman right there," the officer pointed to an older woman speaking with two officers. She looked rightfully pissed, going on a tirade.

He clapped the officer's shoulder, "Cheers, mate. I'll do that. Thanks for your hard work."

"Of course, Raihan, sir!" he beamed, the inner fan coming out. The Gym Leader chuckled, always pleased to make his fans happy. He left the cop be, though, sauntering right on over to where his favorite redhead was seated. She'd been looking elsewhere, but turned her gaze to him as he approached. Her eyes went wide, and he couldn't resist a toothy grin as he plopped down beside her. He saw her watching out of the corner of his eyes and motioned to the bar.

"So, uh, what'd you do?"

She snorted, "You're so quick to assume _I_ had anything to do with it."

"That's 'cause I know you're trouble."

"What makes you think that?"

"'Cause you're a naughty girl."

"Ha ha," she snorted, sitting up proper an waving her hand, "Okay, yes. I was involved. But the police don't need to know."

He whistled, "Oh boy, what'd you do?"

"I may have punched a guy," she sighed, throwing up her hands. When she looked at him, he was staring with a look. She rolled her eyes, "He deserved it, alright? I tried getting something going with him, but I wasn't into him, so I told him, and he got pissed. Grabbed my wrist and everything. He didn't want to let go, so I punched him in the face."

Raihan was quiet for a bit, turning his gaze to the bar, and then hummed, "Sounds like he deserved it."

Any man who put his hand on a woman after a rejection _definitely_ deserved it in his opinion. Frankly, they deserved a lot worse, and he was actually rather proud she'd clocked the fucker. He almost wished he'd let her handle the sleazeball in the Dragon's Den that one time. Then again, if the end results _here_ were anything to go by, it was probably a good thing he hadn't.

"If it helps... I didn't intend to start a bar fight that messed up the place?" she winced with a sheepish shrug. "No one seems to know it was me, but... pretty sure I can't ever come back here. Guess I have to find a handsome fella elsewhere."

"What? I'm not handsome enough for you?" he laughed, toothy grin aimed her way.

"You're the one who doesn't want me to catch feeling, which means I obviously can't keep going to you, so how else am I supposed to satisfy my sexual needs?" she quipped back, head held high.

He chuckled, "Well, you aren't entirely wrong. Although, you might want to start less fights if you want to be successful."

"Again, I didn't _mean_ to," she snorted, folding her arms again while he laughed. She sighed a moment later, pulling up her sleeve to examine her wrist "Well, I guess I better get home. It's pretty late and I'd say I'm hardly in the mood for more fun. Going to have a nice bruise in the morning. I am, unfortunately, like a berry in that regard."

Raihan glanced to her limb, frowning slightly, "He grabbed you that hard?"

"He definitely didn't want to let me go. Asshole had the nerve to say I owed him," she spat, almost too harshly. He frowned, mostly to himself. That sounded like it wasn't her first time being told that.

His hands clenched in his pocket, and he had to work hard to keep his face passive. The emotion passed as soon as it came, though, and put it off as she his imagination.

"I can walk you back, if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'm a big girl," Samantha chuckled with a wink as she stood up. He followed in suit, half-tempted to insist—but that would be going too far. They were just casual friends. Their relationship was just physical, that's it. She didn't need to be doted on even that much, anyways.

"Well, then I hope the rest of your night goes much better, my mighty face-punching Empress. I guess I'll have to watch my tongue around you, lest I face your wrath," he winked, bowing ever so slightly as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"You're such a tease," she giggled, and then tilted her head thoughtfully. She looked as though she had something to say, and so he raised a brow with a toothy grin.

"What?"

She didn't answer, rather staring for a few more moments. Then she suddenly grabbed hold of his hoodie's collar and pulled him close. He didn't resist, intrigued, and then was both pleased and surprised when her lips pressed to his. She hadn't been _this_ forward before, and he was more than happy to wrap an arm around her waist, tugging her close, deepening the kiss. She tasted like that sweet sake she loved, and he was madly tempted to escort her home again. He hadn't seen her place yet—or her own bed. He wouldn't mind comparing.

His hopes were dashed like cold water on a fire, though, when she suddenly pulled away and hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm yeah, you're _definitely_ better," she spoke, a coy look on her face and especially in her mischievous smile. She slipped away from him, and he could only blink, dumbfounded. It took a few seconds before he spun to watch her go, admiring the sultry sway of her hips. He couldn't help wondering if she did it on purpose as he touched his lips, recalling the sweet taste of her own. It made him eager for more; to taste a different type of sweetness.

Another time, though.

For now, Raihan just grinned. 

\-----------------------

**Not gunna lie. I wrote all this build up just to burn the bar down and kiss Raihan.**

**I'm a simple girl, with simple needs.**

**By the way have some Raihantha (ship name) fluff:**

****


	10. New Look, New You (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sam to get a new hobby :D and thank you all for being patient you've earned some smut

**\----------------------**

Samantha grumbled as her phone buzzed repeatedly, waking her from her slumber. She blinked blearily at the bright screen in the dark room, and noted it was 5 AM and she had text messages. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up to read it more clearly. It was from Nessa, asking if she was still on for today-for modeling. Right. She'd agreed to do it the day after she'd gotten the woman's card, and it had been set one week from there. It was going to start early, which meant she was due in Wyndon in two hours. That should be enough time to get back home and get changed and ready. After all, this wasn't her place-or her bed.

It belonged to the man beside her, the name of which she couldn't remember. She only knew that he was some kind of bodybuilder she'd met at the gym during a night session and gone out for a drink with, and then ended up at his place. He was plenty handsome, well-sculpted, and good at sex. He'd definitely made her cum a few times, but his foreplay had been lacking. He wasn't the wittiest and more often than not couldn't match her own wordplay, but they were doing this for sex, not rhetoric. Still, it made things disappointing, and she couldn't help thinking how Raihan had been better. A _lot_ better.

The man had satisfied her need, though, and it hadn't felt weird sleeping with someone besides the Hammerlock Gym Leader. It was even a little fun, doing the dance with someone new, but she had no desire to linger around, and not just for Nessa's summons. He was boring beyond the bedroom, she supposed was the way to put it, so she had no hesitation slipping from the sheets to grab her undergarments and work out clothes, quickly pulling them back on. The man begin to stir, turning over and blinking at the sight of her, a dark silhouette illuminated by her phone.

"You're leaving?" he inquired, still half-asleep.

"I have an appointment to keep," she explained plainly, grabbing her jacket from the dresser.

He yawned, sitting up, "I can give you my number?"

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for much more than that. Thanks for a fun night, though," she smiled, waving, and leaving him a bit surprised. She wondered if she had been that way for Raihan, although she recalled being fine with it, or at least understanding. Did that make her weird?

Samantha decided to not linger on it long or give the man time to say more or try and change her mind, slipping from his room and out the door. He lived not far from her own place, his apartment closer to the center of the town. He was closer still to the Pokécenter where she went and picked up her Pokémon. Arcanine had, thankfully, seemed to understand this was her lifestyle now and so was a little less judge-y as she mounted up and returned her to their apartment. Her other Pokémon were not quite as reasonable, giving her less than amused looks, although that quickly changed when she poured them breakfast. Letting them eat, she made a point to take a fast shower and change into simple clothing before coming back out.

"Alright, we're off to Wyndon. Nessa's going to make a model out of me it seems. She said I could bring you guys, so you won't have to be cooped up at the Pokécenter all day," she explained to her team, who fidgeted excitedly. They were going to be traveling, after all, and seeing new things and meeting their trainers' new friend. "Alright, hurry and finish up while I hail a taxi."

Her Pokémon did as told, scarfing down their food just in time for the Corviknight and its trainer to land gently in the courtyard. She returned her team, gave her destination, and allowed herself to rest her eyes as she leaned back against the leather seats-for a little while anyways.

 _"So, uh, hey-do you mind if I ask something?"_ the trainer asked through the intercom.

"Shoot."

_"Are you that Galarian Knight person? You look a lot like the photo that's been floating around."_

She laughed. It was _still_ popular? No wonder she got some wide-eyes walking around every so often. People were either trying to decide if she was the "Galarian Knight" or if they should approach. So far it'd only been the two teenage girls from before, but she wondered if the taxi driver was any indication of what was to come. It was invigorating, in a way. Exciting. A bit scary, too, knowing she was becoming popular. Popularity meant more attention, which meant her face would be out on the Web more. Yet, she didn't want to try and pull back this time. Rather, she welcomed it in some way, and wondered just how far it could go in this new place with new people. She'd already made three new friends, after all.

"Yes, I am," Samantha finally replied as she looked to her phone, which buzzed. Surprisingly, it was Leon.

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _Hey! Are you still down to battle?_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Of course!_

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _Awesome! I think I can arrange_  
 _for a special exhibition match_  
 _in the Battle Tower for us._  
 _I promise I won't Dynamax either!_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Lol thanks, I appreciate it._  
 _I guess name the time whenever_  
 _you know it, and I'll make it._  
 _Are we going 6v6 or...?_

 _"What you did was impressive! I don't think I've seen a trainer battle like that with their Pokémon. I mean, I ride with Twilight all the time, so I kinda get it, but not like that!"_ the taxi trainer laughed.

"Arcanine and Lucario and I are just a good team, that's all," the redhead replied, watching as her friend's reply came through.

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _It's 3 v 3 here, so_  
 _let's stick with that?_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Sounds good._  
 _Just text me! :)_

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _Will do! Have fun_  
 _with Nessa today!_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _She told you?_

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _Of course! She's been trying to_  
 _get me involved, so she made_  
 _a point to rub in how_  
 _she 'found someone better'._

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _OMA_ _, tell me she did NOT._  
 _Sorry!! XD_

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _It's all good, Nessa just_  
 _gets so pushy lol!_  
 _So, y'know, good luck ;)_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Oh. THANKS._

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _Anytime :D_

_"Well, I hope to see you in the next Championship Cup then!"_

"Ha! Really?"

" _Yeah! A lot of people are, actually! You should read the comments some time."_

She hummed, "I guess I just might."

Conversation was sparse after, the man asking various questions and about what she was doing. Mentioning she was going to meet Nessa brought about some more inquiries, to which she only to which she answered that she was a friend, and that seemed to satisfy him. The man was nice, though, and bid her farewell when they reached Wyndon about an hour or so later. He also was kind enough to give her directions to the district where the building she needed to go to was located, though he didn't know the exact spot it was at. It was more than helpful, however, and she wandered towards the fashion district, double-checking the address Nessa had given her multiple times before she came upon a tall, pristine, black-brick building. The first floor had clear windows all along the bottom show-casing all kinds of high-end clothing. She could see people perusing inside, admiring or buying them, and at the very back was a familiar logo.

Yep, this was it.

"Hi there, I'm here to see Nessa," the redhead smiled as she came up to the Associates desk near the back. The woman, clad is a sleek, obviously designer-level suit raised a brow. No doubt she thought Samantha didn't belong with her less than top-tier attire.

"Name?"

"Samantha," she replied, withheld her smirk when the woman's eyes widened in realization. Yes, she _did_ have an appointment. She wasn't just some bum who didn't belong playing some joke even though it was obvious she couldn't afford anything here. Except, she could. But the woman receptionist didn't need to know that

"Right this way then, Ma'am," the woman bowed politely, motioning for her to follow. She was brought through a hallway leading to the back, passing by many doors and other hallways to a large, open room. At the center was the typical set for a photoshoot, with a back drop raised up to the ceiling and surrounded by all kinds of lighting and props off to the side. Three cameras were set up, ready to go at a moment's notice. To the right were all kinds of racks filled with clothing and also mannequins adorned in various outfits. An array of workers were all around, talking amongst themselves or munching on the breakfast that had been laid out. The receptionist offered her some of it, and she was happy to partake-she was _starving_ actually, having forgone breakfast to make up time.

She had just finished her kolache when Nessa came rushing out, somehow managing to run in a pair of black heels that matched her black, sparkling dress. The sleeves went from the base of her shoulder to her middle finger in a "V" shape, and the top hugged her chest straight across. When she embraced the woman in a hug, she could tell the back dipped down to the middle. The rest of the gown flowed down like it belonged in a gala, with a secondary "cape" going from the edge of the cut off back to the floor.

"Sam, you made it! I'm so glad! Let's get you fitted!" the dark-skinned woman grinned, grabbing her hand and tugging her over to where the clothes were. "Emily, get her sizes while I grab the outfit!"

Nessa took off down the rows of clothing, leaving the redhead to the mercy of "Emily", who regarded her with a skeptical eye. She was chosen by _the_ Nessa, though, so she would have to comply. The woman swiped a blonde bang back before bidding her remove her coat, which she did. A measuring tape was promptly wrapped around almost every inch of her, the results of which were recorded down. Emily finished as the dark-skinned woman returned, a suit-like outfit in tow.

"No dress?" Samantha chuckled as Emily took the outfit over to a mannequin to start fixing it.

"Later. Right now, I plan to showcase both the women's' suit and the dress. We're going for a contrast look, hence why yours is white and mine black. We'll introduce more colors with the dresses. This is your first gig, so just do your best to go along with the posing. We'll be here almost all day, but don't worry, we'll have lunch."

"Good, that kolache won't hold me forever. By the way, where can I have my Pokémon?"

"Oh! As long as they behave they can be in the back with mine. If we have time we can do some fun shots with them. I always like to include my Drednaw."

"Oooh, that sounds like fun! We definitely should!" Samantha laughed as she followed the woman towards the other end of the room. Sure enough, her Pokémon were lounging in kiddie pools or just sleeping. They perked up when they came by, though, and even more-so when the redhead released her team. Nessa gasped at the sight of her Golisopod, and immediately began to give it attention.

"Ooooh, look at this sweet thing! It's as big as mine! You like them, too!?" she beamed, rubbing the redhead's Golisopod affectionately. Her Pokémon purred in delight.

"Yep! She's super tough and looks badass! Like a samurai from back home! She and Tyranitar get testy with each other, though. I think 'cause they're both girls..."

"Ha! Golisopods are just tough like that," Nessa chuckled and then looked to the rest. "So... Golisopod, Tyranitar, Toxtricity, Arcanine, Lucario, and Froslass. You have a good team!"

"I try to. Hope they don't mind Tox being he's half electric-type."

She waved, "They'll be fine. Your my friend, so your Pokémon are, too. And don't worry-I have Jeremy over there babysitting."

Samantha glanced over to a young man who waved, "Cool, cool. Man, can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"I'm glad you did! You're going to do great, I promise. Besides, it's fun trying new things, right?"

"I...," the redhead began, pausing to think. Her Arcanine set his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her gently as he wagged his tail. Samantha chuckled, rubbing his jawline. It was fun trying new things, wasn't it? Taking those steps to become someone new-someone better. She'd become stronger, yes, but had she actually really changed? She wasn't sure, but this was definitely a way to make it happen. So Samantha met Nessa's gaze firmly with a grin, "Yeah-it is fun. Sorry if I mess up a lot, though."

"Don't worry, that just makes it more fun. Now, come on. Let's make you even more gorgeous."

Nessa was one heck of a smooth talker-and a designer. Bit only was the white suit utter perfection, she worked so in synch with her photographer it was scary, and made Samantha feel more than a little out of place next to the Gym Leader-slash-model who posed like it was second nature for the camera, her eyes staring at the lens as if seeing into the soul. The redhead only hoped she looked just as poised once her new friend and the photographer adjusted her this way and that and directed her own looks. Over all it was fun, though, and she got a kick out of the photos of them in more "intimate" poses, such as her holding Nessa's chin in her hand as they both stared ahead, as if she possessed her; the white knight claiming a black queen, only while Nessa wore a dress befitting the position, her armor was the white suit. Then they switched so she was at the mercy of her Queen, and she couldn't help laughing at the end of how silly it seemed. She knew they would turn out good, though. Nessa assured her the same.

"Okay, let's break and get you into the next set. We'll do dresses, so go ahead and get to Emily, I need to send a text," the woman grinned, ushering her off. Samantha raised a brow, but did as told and was directed to the changing area with an emerald green dress in tow. It was a different style than expected, the collar coming up high on her neck, but the sleeves were entirely cut off. The middle part reminded her of a corset, and the material on the back was slightly bunched. She thought she'd seen this style somewhere in Galarian history books, although this was more sheik and modern. Black lace was used for the embellish, along with golden flecks and beads. It was gorgeous, needless to say, although the top hat was a bit gaudy for her taste. The black heels weren't too bad, though, and not hard to walk in. It thankfully got easier as she ventured out, and found Nessa was already just about done, too. Her dress was similar, though bore sleeves, and was a lighter blue shade with white lacing and what looked like pearls.

"Ooh, yes, you fit the Victorian style well. I don't actually plan to put these out in the shops, but they do great at shows," she hummed, fixing the redhead's outfit here and there.

"If you say so," Samantha snickered. "So who did you have to text?"

"Oh, just my associates. They were wondering how the show was going. Anyways, come on, let's get our props and get classy."

Again, Samantha felt a little out of place posing this way and that, but it was fun like before. She felt like an old school lady, flaunting herself in such a frilly dress with a parasol and linking arms with Nessa, as if they were lovely lady friends of the olden days. It was cute, and she could see why the dark-skinned woman enjoyed this work. It was taxing, though, and so she was glad for their break that served as both lunch and for a set change; it was time to do athletic wear. It also meant she could chill in the back with her Pokémon, who munched on their own snacks along with Nessa's. The motley crew of water types were quite sweet, actually, and didn't seem to mind her Toxtricity. The Drednaw was especially adorable, coming over to receive some attention or to chat with her Arcanine of all things.

She was sad when the hour flew by and she was called back to the front-along with her team. Nessa had more outfits already prepared, and Samantha was actually excited for this part. Athletic wear was always her jam, and the dark-skinned woman had one heck of an eye for it. Everything had a sleek, impressive design that was simple, but elegant. That was exactly how she liked it, and so was all too happy to slip into the navy, white, and gold sports top and leggings to match, along with a pair of shoes to finish the look off. She felt ready to workout as she bounced on her feet out of the dressing room.

"Yo, Nessa, did you have to make it so tight?" a male's voice called out, and Samantha had to pause.

Wait a minute

She knew that voice.

But it couldn't be-could it?

Samantha's eyes were narrowed as she ventured around the corner just as Nessa let out a mischievous laugh. They widened, though, when she spotted the last person she expected to be here:

Raihan.

He was dressed in gear matching hers in style, but different colors. It was one of the most form-fitting tops she'd seen, cut off at the shoulder, and low-cut squatting shorts over white compression pants underneath. His shoes matched hers, and his orange beanie was gone, leaving his half-shaved hair bare. His eyes flicked her way, and he must not have expected her either, because his expression was just as surprised as her own.

"Wha-Sammy? You didn't tell me she was doing this, too, Nessa," he mused, raising an accusing brow her way.

The dark-skinned woman smirked, voice sickeningly sweet, "Oops. I guess it slipped my mind."

"Well, not that I'm complaining. You look good," he winked the redhead's way. For all the sex they'd had and the flirting they've done, she still blushed at the comment, though walked it off easily enough. It helped Arcanine came over with her to stand just slightly in front and glared-right at the dark-skinned man. Raihan raised another brow, this one torn between amusement and confusion.

"Don't mind him, he's just fussy over me," Samantha chuckled, rubbing her fire-type's chin before leaning against him. "So... since when did you decide we were doing this shoot with Raihan, Nessa, my dear, lovely, new best friend?"

"Mmm... right when I had to change into Victorian wear. I was originally going to do the male line shoot on a different day, but, well, I happened to remember Raihan was available and since you two get along so well..." she smiled, shrugging innocently.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm fine with it. Just try to keep your hands off me. I know how hard that can be," the redhead winked.

Raihan chuckled, "I'll do my best. But no guarantees."

Arcanine made a growl and snort at him, urging him to raise his hands in surrender. Nessa just snickered and made the call to get ready.

"Okay everyone, let's go. We're doing the couple shots first. Try to behave you two," she winked and ushered them to the stage. "We'll bring in your Pokémon, too. Raihan, either borrow Sam's or use your own-preferably Duraludon since he fits the theme some. Sammy, you can use Lucario this time."

"Roger that, 'boss'," the Hammerlocke Gym Leader snickered, releasing the steel-type dragon, which yawned tiredly. Lucario approached, making a friendly bark for their shared type. The steel-dragon only nodded in return, not much of a talker, and followed their two trainers to the backdrop.

"Alright, let's get you situated," Nessa hummed as she came up and got to work with her photographer. It took a bit of finagling, but in the end they were set up with Raihan crouching down, doing his trade mark snarl and "claws" while Samantha stood upright, one arm stretched over her head, the other hand on her hip. Behind them, Duraludon struck a good pose, and to the redhead's right her Lucario carried itself as if ready for battle. After a few shots it was done, and then they shifted so now they both stood, angled from one another and striking various poses with their Pokémon either crouching or tilted this way and that.

"You're a natural," the Hammerlocke Gym Leader grinned as they finished that round.

"Nessa's just has a good eye for things. I see you're having fun with it, though," she smirked back.

"Not my first gig. I don't do just Towel Tuesday for modeling you know," Raihan winked. "I can give you some tips later if you want. Maybe even _private_ lessons."

"Hmm something tells me those won't be about modeling."

"Well, not for the camera," the young man winked again before they were herded off to change into the next set of clothes.

It wasn't too far off in design from before, but the colors were more on the green side. They exchanged Pokémon partners, too, her Lucario swapped with Arcanine, and also took solo shots. Samantha was set to "run" with her fire-type, as if shot in mid-step. Raihan, on the other hand, was tasked with doing a "cool" kind of jump that had to be done more than a few times-much to the red head's amusement. A third outfit came after, and with the reddish for the Gym Leader's, he utilized his Torkoal and Turtonator, while Samantha's was a shade of purple and gold, letting her strike a fun pose with her Toxtricity, who was all too happy to show off in front of the camera.

"Alright, that's a wrap for athletic wear, you guys did great! I'm even a little impressed, 'Rai," Nessa mused as she waltzed over.

The Gym Leader place a hand over her chest, "Ah, you warm my heart, love! I've never been happier."

"Oh, shove it, you ass. And head to the back-I have one more outfit for you two."

Samantha tilted her head, "I thought the athletic gear was the last?"

"Well, it was... but I think since you're both here we can do one last item I wanted to add. It's a more... formal attire, and it works best with a couple."

"Wouldn't _you_ rather do it then?" the redhead mused, and had to snort at the look of disgust that came over the woman's face.

"With _that_ thing?" she gagged, jabbing a finger at Raihan, whom pouted. "No thanks. No, you two will do much better. You have good chemistry."

Samantha raised a brow. Good chemistry, huh? She'd have to be dumber than a Magikarp to not see the bad ploy there. Nessa was just trying to mess with Raihan. Well, it wasn't like she was entirely against it. She did like to mess with him, too.

"Fine, fine. C'mon... 'Rai', right?" she snickered, although the young man grinned.

"For you it certainly is," he winked with a sultry purr, and she had to work hard to not blush. Jeez, what was with her? Shaking her head, she headed off to the changing rooms with the latest gown in tow. It was a lot fancier than she expected, and looked fitting for a gala. It was a brilliant, darker shade of turquoise, with a halter top that cut low in front and lower still behind her, dropping to her lower back. She was given white gloves to match, along with a set of clip on jewelry and silver necklace to go with it. She felt like she should be at a charity ball-like she actually would fit in there; not like before.

Damn Nessa did have good eye for fashion.

Slipping on the heels, she ventured back out to the photoshoot where Nessa waited with Raihan again. She had to pause at the sight him a second time, although in this case it was for the pristine black tuxedo he wore with a gray vest underneath with golden insides which was buttoned over a white undershirt. She'd never seen him look so prim and proper, but by Arceus did he make it work.

"You know my colors, I see," she chuckled as she approached, doing her best not to stare too much at her handsome companion. When she did, she could see him staring, too. When he whistled, her cheeks burned a little as they turned bright pink.

"Dang, Nessa, you went all out," he grinned, and for once he actually meant it. Samantha looked absolutely stunning in that dress, the shade a perfect contrast to her fair skin and fiery hair. It showed off all the right features, too, and made her all kinds of enticing. It made him all the more pleased to know she kept staring his way, obviously impressed by his own look, too. He only wished it was under better circumstances-and not because a certain _someone_ was trying to mess with him. Oh, he was no fool. Nessa always did her best to get at him, and he'd had an inkling she might try something with Sam. He was a little peeved she actually went through with it-using the redhead like this-but he had to admit it wasn't so bad to see the results of her attempt.

He could play along for a little while if it meant enjoying time with such a girl like her.

"Of course. It's _me_ we're talking about. I only do the best. Now, get into position. You're going to be her _escort_ to the Wyndon Ball in these shots. Try to look enamored-the readers and fans will eat it up," she beamed, that mischievous twinkle back in her eyes.

" _Uh-huh_ ," Samantha hummed, giving the woman a look, but complied with Raihan. He took her hand gently, holding it as if he had asked for it just before and she'd given it. He brought it up to his lips, making sure his eyes found hers. It was just for a photo, but it was hard to imagine something more-for just a moment. Samantha knew better than to hope, and Raihan reminded himself not to delve too far into the prank-that would have been cruel to the lovely lady he faced. Whatever the case, the attraction was there as it had been since the first day, and the Gym Leader was suddenly rather aware it had been some time since they'd had fun together. The last had been the kiss a week ago, and he remembered he was craving something sweet lately.

Maybe later, once the shoot was done, which thankfully wasn't too terribly long. Nessa had them adjust here and there, and each position was as intimate as the last; what with his hands always on her in some way. Sometimes it was her hips, the next her lower back or wrapped around her waist while the other held her hand as if in a dance. Through it all his face was always oh so close, lips within reach of a kiss, and his scent filling her senses; reminding her of their nights together. It was hard at times to remember it was just a shoot.

Then it was over and Nessa finally allowed them to break and change back into their regular clothes. Samantha was glad for it, although she did enjoy the athletic wear. She'd probably buy it in the store if she saw it.

"Alright, thanks so much for coming out to help me, guys! I'll contact you about payment details later, Sammy. For now, I think we all deserve a nice dinner and then a mini-vacation at the Rose of the Rondelands."

"Wait-what?" Samantha chortled.

"Yeah! I already booked us all rooms, so we can enjoy their food and relax as much as we want. We've earned it."

"Does that 'we' include me?" Raihan snickered.

Nessa sighed, "Yes, _unfortunately_ , but I do owe you. So I suppose I'll tolerate you for tonight."

"You're so kind, love," he winked. "Anyways, let's get our Pokémon and go-I'm _starved_ and could use a hot shower. You're both welcome to join me, of course."

" _Ugh, no_ ," the dark-skinned woman snapped, sticking out her tongue. "Come on, Sam. We can have girl time _without_ him."

"Uh, sure. See you later, 'Rai!" the redhead laughed, her arm snatched by Nessa, who proceeded to drag her out even as she quickly returned all her Pokémon to their balls. Raihan watched them go, chuckling all the while. That woman was some piece of work. Not that he was complaining when it let him spend more time with his favorite redhead.

Better still, the night was still young-there was yet time to play the cards right. So with a grin, he returned his dragons, and trotted after the girls; eager to enjoy a meal and maybe some sweet sake after.

\-------

\---------

Samantha sighed happily as she plopped down on her hotel bed, fresh from a much needed hot shower. She'd never used a bath robe before, but the hotel provided them and she had to say, they were nice. It was soft and warm, and she felt more than relaxed lying on top the comfortable sheets. She'd earned it, though, after a long day of modeling. She still couldn't believe she'd actually done it, or that Nessa had actually brought _Raihan_ into it. Honestly, what was she thinking? Oh, wait, she knew-to mess with him. The redhead chuckled at the notion, not always sure what to make of it. She _was_ okay with it, but it still felt strange at times.

Ah well. She got to have fun modeling properly-trying something new. It had been better than she expected, and it made her want to keep trying new things. Galar was the perfect place for it, too. The past couldn't get to her here. It was time to stop hiding herself away and figure how who she _should_ have been all those years ago.

Giggling, Samantha rolled to reach for her phone and texted Darcy, telling her as much as she could about her day. She even promised to send her a picture or two from the shoots. She was sure she would look amazing thanks to Nessa and her crew, and her Pokémon got to be a part of it, too! That was probably the best part-besides the posing with Raihan. Now _that_ had been a treat, as had dinner earlier where there were plenty of flirtatious jabs shared as well as laughs at Nessa's disgust and expense. It was all worth it, though, and Samantha was honestly _glad_ to know them both, regardless of what their relationships were. They were infinitely better than any she'd had before-except her sister,of course, but it was hard to compete with Darcy after all she'd done for her.

And to think, they used to be like strangers at one point. She supposed tragic times helped with that.

Samantha's phone buzzed and she saw Leon had texted.

 _**Leon** _ _:_  
 _How'd it go??_

 _**Sam** _ _:_  
 _Great! It was really fun,_  
 _and Nessa even roped Raihan in._

 **_Leon_ ** _:_  
 _:0_ _Whaaaat_ _. Oh man,_  
 _that's probably wasn't good lol_

 **_Sam_ ** _:_  
 _Oh, it wasn't too bad_  
 _It was funny to watch._

 **_Leon_ ** _:_  
 _I bet lol if she does start to_  
 _bother you, just let me know._  
 _I'll talk to her!_

 **_Sam_ ** _:_  
 _Don't worry, it's all good._  
 _Thank-you, though. That means a lot._

 **_Leon_ ** _:_  
 _Of course!_  
 _We're friends now! :)_

 **_Sam_ ** _:_  
 _And glad to have you._  
 _Hope you had a good day, too!_

As she waited for his reply, a knock came from her door. Figuring it was Nessa, she trotted over, tightening her robe since she only wore a pair of underwear underneath at the time. She had a smart remark on her lips as she swung the door open, but it cut short when she found Raihan instead, clad in a pair of sweats she hadn't seen before. His trademark beanie was back on his head, though.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold," he whistled, grin toothy as always. She blushed, as silly as that was.

"So what brings you around these parts, stranger?" she hummed, folding her arms with a raised brow.

He lifted up a bottle of, to her shock, sake, "Thought we could celebrate your first modeling gig. You did such a good job n' all."

"Are you sure you're not here for private lessons?" she chuckled as she moved to let him by.

"If you want, sure," he snickered back, waltzing in and plopping down at the cushy chairs provided to sit in at the table. She sat in the one across from him, noting him staring at her legs, of which were exposed to her upper thigh thanks to the robe. She had a feeling that was arousal in his icy-blue eyes. He met her gaze, lip twitching upwards, and pulled two small glasses from his pocket. He set them on the table and poured the sake, which she gladly took. He held up his glass, "To your new career."

"Ha! More like to a new hobby. I'm still a Pokémon trainer at heart," she laughed, tapping his glass and slowly sipping the strong drink. He'd gotten a good flavor, sweet on the tongue that left it tingling. She couldn't help wondering if he got is specifically for _her_. Probably not. But if he had, well, it was a very pleasant surprise.

"So, Nessa roped you into it, huh?" Raihan inquired after his sip.

"She did ask first. I just said yes. She didn't tell me _you'd_ be coming, though."

"What? You wouldn't have if I she did? I'm hurt," he pouted, clutching at his chest.

"Pfft, of course I would have. Taking pictures with friends is more fun," she laughed, finishing off her glass and pouring a bit more. The flavor was almost just like home-like the kind her mother and father used to drink. It made the warmth it filled her with that much better.

"That it is," he mused back, growing silent for a moment; regarding the redhead. "You know she did that to mess with me, right?"

Samantha refocused on him, "Hmm? Oh. Yeah, no, I know."

"...Really."

"Yes, _really_. She told me she was when she took me shopping here last week. I figure that's why she's _really_ wanting to hang out."

"And you're cool with that? I mean-she's not _actually_ like that. She wouldn't just hang with you to use you," he quickly added. For all the trouble Nessa gave him, she _was_ his friend, and he trusted her like he trusted Leon. They just could take pranking too far sometimes, and he'd started to get the feeling involving Sam was one of those times. Yet, he didn't see any hint of hurt or betrayal in the redhead's face. If anything, she was nonchalant.

"Well, that's actually a relief. I mean, I figured she wasn't so shallow, but I wasn't one hundred percent."

He frowned, "Then why go along with it? I mean, if you just wanted to tease me, we could have gone through a lot less hoops."

"Uh-huh. Okay, yeah, you're not wrong, I could just text you for a booty call, but, well... it sounded fun-modeling. She _was_ sincere about asking me to do that. I'd never done it before, and, well, I'd already done something as crazy as having sex for the first time with a hot stranger, so why not? I've been staying the same for years, so I figured I should try and keep changing and see what happens. So far, I think it's been going pretty well. I've been having a lot more fun than I have in years. Well, except while battling trainers, but you get what I mean," she replied, chuckling at her poor jokes-he grinned in response-and letting her gaze go out to the balcony. Beyond its rails was the dark skyline, lit with the countless, brilliant lights of the city, streets still bustling with life. She wondered what more adventures awaited out there-what new things there were to do. She shrugged, returning her attention to Raihan, who was watching her in a way that made her cheeks warm, "So, yeah. I figure I'm fine going along with things, even if Nessa's using me a bit. In the end, I'm technically using her, too, and we're having fun. If I honestly want to stop or don't like it, I will, but if I'm fine and happy with it, why not keep having fun?"

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," the dark-skinned man snickered, his own thoughts wandering. Mostly he wondered how someone like Samantha got the way they did. She was almost too care-free, but she _was_ genuinely happy. That, he could tell by her smile and light in her eyes. She honestly was having fun with Nessa, although at his expense-a bit annoying, but it wasn't so bad if Sam was involved, however silly that thought was. Still, all this talk of breaking out, becoming a new person? What had she been before then? What-or who-had made her come into that nervous shell he'd help her crack open that first night together?

 _'Ah, there you go thinking too much,'_ he mused silently to himself. He was asking way too many questions he didn't need the answers to. She was a friend now, yes, but even with Leon and Nessa he didn't pry too much-only when they needed it. Samantha didn't, though, he felt. She was stronger than she liked to say or show, and he couldn't help likening himself to her a bit. He imagined her life hadn't been the best growing up, either, but those were things they didn't need to know about each other. They were just friends with benefits, and all they really needed to know was how to best please one another.

And yet, in the back of his mind, he still wondered.

"If you're upset by it, I can talk to her," Samantha spoke up, making him pause. He blinked, perplexed for a moment. She shrugged, leaning back, and he noted her robe's collar drooped dangerously low on her shoulder. She definitely wasn't wearing a bra. She waved a hand, "If her trying to use me to, uh, _entice_ you I guess is the way to phrase it, bothers you, I can talk to her. I don't hold any grudges against you yet, so, really, this is all just fun and games for me."

"'Yet'?" he laughed, brow rising.

"Nessa was kind enough to warn me not to get too _enamored_ with you," she grinned, sipping her sake again. "She was worried how heartbroken I'd be when you got tired of me and put me into the rotation of your other lady friends. I tried to tell her it was fine, but she gave me an earful. Demanded I try and get a boyfriend or another boytoy."

He almost choked on his drink, "'Boy-toy'?"

"Yeah, someone else to mess around with besides you," she shrugged again with a grin, and only vaguely noted how weird it sounded saying it so casually. Truth be told, she'd been nervous as all get out going for another man the first time, but in the end, things turned out well actually-besides the slight boredom and disappointment from her "toys". It hadn't been a huge ordeal, though, and she could and would do it again.

"And have you?" he inquired, grinning although there was just a slight clench of his fist on his leg.

"Actually, yeah," she hummed, and although he felt a slight tug in his gut he noted she didn't look that excited. She sighed, "It was alright. He was kinda boring."

He smirked, "Well, look at you have to compare him to."

"Ugh, I _know_. You've probably ruined every future guy I want to sleep with now," she snorted, resting her elbow on the table to shove her chin in. " _Thanks_."

"Oh, don't pout. You know you loved every single minute of it," he grinned, all-too pleased to know other men just didn't compare. He was the only one who could really make the pretty little redhead across from him feel oh so good. Was it wrong he took far too much pride in it? Maybe, but he was feeling greedy tonight, and was just a little more than pleased to know she hadn't found anyone better. It would make her come back for more, and he had yet to satiate his desire for her. Even now he was tempted to pull her to him and kiss her hard, that exposed nape oh-so tempting.

"You're right, I did," she replied, her grin cheeky and tantalizingly sweet. "So do me a favor, and don't put me into your rotation _too_ quick? I like having you on speed dial."

"The rotation is just for the casual flings. You're a friend now, so you can call me anytime, love," he winked, downing the rest of the sake. He reached to pour more, but had to pause when the redhead suddenly stood and waltzed right on over to slip onto his lap, straddling him. Color him surprised, although he had enough sense to immediately grasp her ass cheeks in both hands, squeezing. Her hands found his dreadlocks, tugging them so his head tilted up and she could kiss him. It was unexpected, her forwardness, but good Arceus was it one heck of a turn on. He was hard already. She tasted sweet and smelled like flowers.

She broke the kiss to smile, "Good... because I've been dying to kiss you again since you walked through that door."

"Is that _all_ you've been dying to do, my dear Empress?" he questioned, tone husky as a hand began to slink up beneath the robe. As he thought, she was totally bare beyond her underwear, and he enjoyed the feel of her tight skin and firm muscle. To his delight, she undid the rope of her robe, letting it slip off and leaving all but her sweet center exposed.

"Of course not. Now, be a good boy, and remind me how good sex can be," she smirked, and he was all too happy to comply, kissing her back, rougher this time while his one hand found her breast and massaged, gently at first. The other drew along her thighs, rubbing them slowly while his lips moved to her jawline and then neck. He left nip after nip and then a good little bite that made her gasp. He chuckled as he continued his work, moving his mouth to her chesr to tease her tit like he knew she liked. His hand on her thighs moved to her crotch, rubbing against the already moist material. A terrible ploy, he knew, but he liked seeing her squirm and moan softly, already becoming consumed with need. He, of course, was no better. He was half-tempted to tear off his clothes, but that would ruin the fun. Well, some of it, anyways.

He let things go for maybe a minute more before his cock decided enough was enough-he was a needy creature of desire, too, and so he easily hoisted her up into his arms. She gasped, clinging to him tight. He chuckled before setting her onto the bed kissing her once more before trailing them down between her breasts and down past her bellybutton to her hips. There he took hold of the fabric of her panties with his teeth, earning a laugh, and he began to tug them free.

"Oh my Arceus! Raihan!" she laughed more, leaving him quite pleased with himself. It was probably one of his favorite moves to pull, and her delight only fueled his own. It was time to make things fair, though, so he freed himself of his clothes, tossing them aside without a care, and clambered onto the bed after her. She met him halfway, kissing him hungrily. He returned it, wrapping an arm around her waist, intending to bring her down with him. To his surprise, though, she turned and pushed him down onto his back. He went with it, brow raised curiously and an excited grin on his face. Her own grin was equally excited, but also a bit nervous as she slipped onto his lap once more, again straddling him. She'd never done _that_ before, but he wasn't going to complain, although now her nervousness made sense.

"New you, new moves, huh?" he growled, hands roaming up and down her legs. Her hands found the base of his cock, and he groaned.

"Yep. I'll probably still need some... _guidance_ , though," she chuckled, starting her strokes. His fingers dug into her thigh some as he stiffened. She'd put lotion on earlier apparently, making the motion pleasurable despite the lack of lube. She went slow, too, which made it worse in a good way, and he struggled to keep himself from flipping her over and taking her right then and there. It only grew worse when her free hand moved to her crotch, and, of all things, she began to rub herself. Fuck, it wasn't fair-he should be the one doing that, but damn was it hot. He barely held himself back. The view was worth it, though, the redhead's legs splayed over his waist, her bare body right there for him to ogle while she stroked his cock and rubbed herself enough to moan. Arceus, he could get used to his view.

Her efforts gave fruit not long after, white seed spilling onto her fingers. She paid it no mind as, ready to go herself, Samantha shifted forward, hovering over his length. He helped steady her as she kept hold of his cock and managed to slip on alright. Slowly, she lowered down, getting used to him again. Then she lifted and lowered, and sense was lost to both. Thoughts turned to carnal instinct, the pleasure building as she rode him at an easy pace at first, his hands helping her as needed, but then it became too slow. They needed more and her rump practically slapped against his thighs as they reached a crescendo of ecstasy that forced her over the edge first, crying out in unbridled joy.

Raihan wasn't finished, though; he needed more-more of that sweet taste, and the burning fire the woman never failed to spark between them. He rolled her down, catching her as she landed on her side. Hiking her leg over his hip, he entered again from behind, and thrust a bit more roughly, but only so much to have her moaning loudly again, fingers digging into the arm he wrapped around her torso. His mouth worked her neck as he fucked her again and again until his peak finally came. He made sure to pull out just before, spilling on the sheets and not into her, and she collapsed to her stomach, panting hard in the aftermath of a second orgasm. He, likewise, plopped down onto his back, his own breathing a little haggard, and a good sweat on his brow. He didn't lay there too long, though, rolling to wrap an arm around her waist and tug her into him. He nipped her ear gently.

"So... better than your boy toys, yeah?" he purred.

She groaned, "Fuck yeah."

He didn't care if it was silly, the answer made his pride swell. Not that he expected any less. No man would ever compare, and no one else would fuck her like he did. She only deserved the best, and he would be more than happy to give it. She drove him wild, after all, with that cheeky tongue, and seemingly insatiable desire. He was already eager for round two, her scent and the feel of her body against his enough to send blood racing to his groin.

"Good, because I'm going to make sure you don't forget."

"Careful, that sounds like a proposal," she purred, turning around to face him. He growled, nipping her neck again.

"Don't you sass me now," he rumbled, hands roaming lower. When he found her heat, she stiffed, biting her lip. He would never tire of that, too.

"Don't tell me what to do," she smirked back, and they were words she would both regret and relish for the rest of the night.

\-------

\-------------

Raihan rumbled as he woke to a dimly lit room that was just like his own, but the painting on the opposite wall was different, as was the table where a sake bottle and two glasses had been abandoned. His room also didn't have a red-headed woman in his bed, tucked against him with his arm draped over her side. They had fallen asleep atop the covers after multiple rounds of sex, he recalled, and couldn't help his toothy grin. They had been _good_ rounds of sex, too; the redhead keeping up well with his libido and insatiable need for pleasure. She'd tried other new positions, too, and he found he liked this new, invigorating Samantha. She had definitely seemed happier even before they gave into desire-more confident as well. He had _not_ expected her to be so forward tonight, but it was a very pleasant surprise.

Some women could be _too_ confident, and even a bit pushy or domineering, but she was just the right mixture, somewhere between that fierceness and shyness that would drive any man mad. It certainly had made him as such, and he didn't particularly like the thought of sharing such an alluring creature. He hadn't forgotten the ire that hit him when she mentioned the other man. Potentially men. Probably men with how sexy she could be He was pleased to know they'd not even come close, but still. It was stupid for him to be annoyed by it, though-especially when he had encouraged it before himself. They were just doing casual flings; friends with benefits. He didn't want her getting attached when he couldn't give her more than this. He wanted it even less now that he did consider her a friend of sorts.

Raihan sighed as he sat up-slowly so as not to disturb her. She thankfully only mumbled in her sleep while he sat on the edge of the bed. He turned to watch her, though; gazing over her pristine form. She was gorgeous even if she didn't know it, and he'd become doubly sure of it during the photoshoot. Nessa may have been trying to mess with him, but dammit all; she'd done a good job of it. Samantha had been a gem there, and he couldn't resist going out to get her some sake. Really, though, what had he been thinking? Sake? Her _favorite_ drink? He must have been going crazy to spoil her like that, even if he thought she deserved it. A woman like her deserved a lot-certainly more than whatever had hurt her before.

Raihan recalled all the other times together, all the little signs and her nervousness. She really had changed quite a bit in so little time, and he was glad to see it. She _was_ a friend, after all, and he wanted the best for his friends. Still, he couldn't help wondering what made her gaze linger elsewhere-somewhere far away sometimes.

 _'It's not for you to know,'_ he reminded himself, sighing again and standing up to slip his clothes back on. He'd overstayed his welcome and staying until morning would be too much. He had rules for a reason--ones he wished he could forget, but would never let himself--and lately he'd been coming close to bending them. He blamed Nessa's antics and his sex drive. He was sane enough to keep firm right now, though. Still, he looked at Sam, who turned onto her back, fiery hair splayed out. She was a sight to behold, and again he was tempted to stay.

Despite himself, he reached over, fingers daring to brush against her cheek.

_He loves me._

_Us._

_He'll come back._

An image--a memory flashed across his mind just as he started to cross the final inch. He flinched.

_A woman, drowned in sorrow. And bottles. Screaming. Wailing. Consumed be delusion._

_His words--his pleas--couldn't reach her._

_She was lost. Dreaming, begging for a man she could never have._

_He couldn't take it._

Raihan pulled his hand back, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned away and braced his elbows on his knees. He grasped the back of his head with both hands, breathing in deeply, and out slowly. He could still hear her voice, see the emptiness in her eyes. He forced it away, like he always did, and got dressed. He made to leave, but paused to stare at Samantha again. He felt the tug to reach once more, but shoved it down deep.

Instead, he only tugged her sheets out from under her legs and pulled them over so she wouldn't be cold. Sparing one final look, he bid her a silent good night and slipped away from the room.

**\----------------------**

**TMWolf:** Oh Raihan, sounds like you're catching a little something there ;) Buuuuuut what's holding you back hmmmmmm

Btw here's a comic I made of technically this scene, but different because I drew it out of context from anything xD But the idea is still there lol

https://t-m-wolf.tumblr.com/post/617505007769632768/raihan-x-oc-hesitation-part-1-part-2-oh-man **  
**

(it's long sorry so it's in two parts xD)


	11. All Fun and Games Until

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, time for some drama. Bet you guys thought I wouldn't. Y'ALL WERE WRONG. 
> 
> Also uh sorry if it's more mistakes than usual, I do my best to edit, but I get distracted by all the drawing I've been doing xD;;

**\--------------------**

Samantha grinned happily as she finally returned home despite the light rain coming down outside. Her rain coat was drenched, but she left it to dry on the coat rack, tossed off her shoes onto the mat, and carried her box of supplies to the counter. Her Pokémon—except Golisopod, who was enjoying the rain—looked on curiously as she began to unpack everything; eggs, rice, chicken, beef, soy sauce, and more. Arcanine perked up the most, suddenly rising up and wagging his tail. She grinned his way, nodding, and the fire-type let out a happy woof. The others caught on and began to fidget excitedly, making her laugh.

"Yep! It's the family specialty tonight, guys! Figure we can celebrate after getting that big pay check from Nessa's modeling gig! You guys were so good at it, too!" she beamed, earning more happy sounds. They'd behaved over the last two days, too, and, well, it'd been ages since they had her favorite dish. The main staple of Galar was curry of some kind, which was fine by her, but there were days when she missed the flavors and cuisine of home. It wasn't really expensive to do, but some items were a bit harder to get. Thankfully the compensation for the modeling gig a couple weeks back gave her _plenty_ —enough so she was happy to splurge and buy the ingredients in bulk so she could easily cook the meal at least five more times.

"Tox, how about you go get the Switch out? We should have some fun tonight!" she called out to her bipedal Pokémon, who just about gasped, eyes going wide. His electrical "mohawk" flared as he leaped up from the single chair and skittered down the hallway to the closet where she kept it. She heard him rummaging moments later as she began to prep the food, dicing the meat to cook it briefly while also readying a pot with stock and soy cause.

She began to hum a tune to pass the time when her phone rang. The Rotom floated up, flashing Darcy's name. Naturally, she accepted the call, and found her sister in her Ranger gear, bags under her eyes, coffee cup in hand, and a pitch black window behind her. The only light was from the fluorescent ones in the security room she was in.

_"Yo_."

"Hey, Darcy. What's up? You're calling late," she inquired, brow raised. She laughed a moment later when the blonde-haired woman flipped up a handful of photos. To be precise, it was the modeling photos she'd emailed to her sister, who apparently printed them out.

_"_ _SAMANTHA_ _. Do you know how hot you look in these!? Like, GIRL. I cannot believe you actually did this! I mean, you did some gigs before, but they were for like products, but look at you! You're looking all fierce with that other girl, and then look at you all fine and bad ass with your boy toy!"_ she gushed, going through them one by one. Really, she was over doing it, but the redhead was delighted to have her sister so supportive. Truth be told, she was still a bit nervous about the whole thing, but she had been pleased with how the pictures came out. She definitely thought she looked beautiful—even _sexy_ in some, which was such a strange thing to think! She'd never once in her life done it, and it was almost like looking at an entirely different person in the photos.

Only, it was _her_. Really her.

She wasn't sure how she had changed so much so quick, but she wasn't worried or afraid or unhappy. Rather, she _liked_ this change. She was trying new things and discovering new sides of herself that made her feel good and happy and _alive_.

"It was a lot of fun—and it paid well! A lot better than the Indigo stipend I get. I could probably never had to write another blog if I keep doing photoshoots. Nessa—the girl I took the shots with—said she wants me to come back, and I don't think to just be nice," she grinned, putting some of the meat into a pan to cook while she set the soup to boil. The rice she filled with water and put into the microwave to cook. "I wasn't too sure about things at first, but she's a good person. I think it'll be nice having her as a friend. Leon's super sweet, too—we're going to have a match soon. He was the former Champion, so I'm kind of excited. Nervous, too. It's... been a while since I fought any Champions."

_"Sammy, please. You'll wipe the floor with him! You beat Lance,_ twice _! And, really, if you're confident enough to take these saucy photos... you're confident enough to whoop some Galarian Champion's butt,"_ her sister smirked before sipping her drink.

Samantha chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. I might need a pep talk before, though. I mean, I did beat the Gym Challenge after losing a few battles, but I did it."

_"Yes, you did, just like you did everything before with your own strength."_

She knew her sister was right, and so hated how the doubts would still creep in. Just a little, but enough. It used to cripple her; make her unable to even move. She'd fallen so far once, and here in Galar she'd crawled out from that pit and would never go back. She'd worked too hard to do that. Still, it was hard to completely shake it off sometimes.

That's where sisters came in, though—along with licks and nuzzles from her Arcanine, who must have sensed her shifting emotions. She chuckled, kissing him back on the cheek and giving him good rubs.

_"Aww, hey, Arc! You being a good boy and behaving for Sammy? Not getting in the way of her getting boned, huh?"_ Darcy smirked, even a glare and a huff from the Pokémon. Her sister laughed, taking another drink. She paused as she noticed the array of cooking going on. _"What're you making? It doesn't look like the usual stuff there._ "

Samantha smirked, "Oyakodon."

Her gasp could have been heard across the world.

_"_ _SAMANTHA_ _HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT DISH WITHOUT ME THERE TO EAT IT. THAT IS_ _SACRILIDGE_ _. YOU ARE A HEATHEN, I TELL YOU. HEATHEN. MOTHER IS ROLLING IN HER GRAVE—,"_ her sister screeched, much to the redhead's delight.

"I was craving it! And c'mon, Connor will make it for you! You did teach him right? Since he's the only one of you two that can cook?" she mused, brow raised.

Darcy blushed, folding her arms, _"Duh. And he makes it wonderfully, thank-you very much. Better than_ you _can."_

"Don't lie because I caught you. And, hey, I earned this. It's been too long, anyways."

_"Well, whenever I can come visit we'll have to eat it together again, you hear?"_ the blonde grinned, then paused for a moment. Her eyes sparkled, _"Hey, I know who you could eat it with!"_

"Arceus help me. Who?"

_"The boy toy."_

"Raihan?"

_"Yeah! Nothing reels a man in like a woman who can cook, and I bet he'll go bonkers over good_ _Jhoto_ _cuisine. You told me Galar can't compare!"_

"I mean, I'm definitely biased. But still—Darcy, c'mon. I told you we're not like that. We're just friends—with benefits."

_"Uh-huh. Why doesn't he want to date, anyways? What, he thinks you ain't good enough? Good clock to the jaw will change that,"_ the blonde snorted, leaning back in the swivel chair.

"Darcy, no. None of that," Samantha snorted back, glaring before moving the half-cooked meat to the stock. "I don't know why he doesn't, and I don't ask. He doesn't ask about me, either. It's kind of... a rule."

_"But you're friends now, so wouldn't friends ask?"_

"I mean, yeah, _some_ friends, but we have a mutual agreement, and I like how we are. I don't want to mess with it. He's fun to be around."

_"You mean you like the sex."_

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Yes, I do. But he's also just a good guy. He's funny, too, and he always has a comeback, so it's a lot of fun."

_"Sounds like someone is fa-a-_ _alling_ _for hi-i-im,"_ her sister sang, and she raised a finger to the phone.

"I'm going to hang up on you."

_"Nooooo I was kidding! KIDDING!_ " the blonde rasped, lurching forward. _"I just think he'd be a good match—what, considering how much you've changed since meeting him. You're a lot happier now."_

"I... yeah, I am, and I guess it is in part because of him. But I'm happier with things like this. Dating just... won't work. I'm not ready for it yet."

Darcy was quiet for a while, watching her, and then sighed, _"Yeah, you're right. Well, whatever makes you happy, I'm okay with. Anyways—oh, hey hang on... hmm... shit. Looks like I have to head out."_

"What's wrong?" she asked, pausing.

_"Connor just messaged, says someone is approaching the compounds. Hopefully it's some lost hiker or something, but I need to meet up with him just in case. I'll talk to you later, alright? Enjoy that_ _Oyakodon_ _without me, bitch."_

She smirked, "I will. Love you, boo."

Her sister hung up after flipping her off, making her laugh again. It was always a good conversation when it came to the blonde, and she was always glad to call her family—even if she kept trying to push for things she didn't want and wasn't ready for; things she might never be. It was a bit of a shame Raihan still wouldn't ever date, either, but they both had their reasons. Sure, neither knew the other's, but that was fine. They were honest in what they wanted, and there were no harmful intentions either way, so what did it matter if they didn't want to explain why? They were just hanging out to have a good time, and that was perfect for friends.

"Alright, almost ready guys!" Samantha sang as she gathered up their bowls, setting them all on the counter. Just a few minutes after, everything finished cooking. After a taste test, she deemed it to her family's quality, although, truth be told, it could never compare to how her mother used to make it. There was always just something special she did that made it that much better, but Samantha was always proud to say she made a good dish. Darcy and her Pokémon certainly agreed, the creatures practically bounced in place as they waited for her to dish it out. Even Golisopod had come inside, taking a towel left for her to wipe off as best as possible before trudging over to wait.

Humming, the redhead put everything together and handed out the dishes, making sure they were all good to go before filling her own bowl. She grabbed her pair of chopsticks, ready to dig in, when her phone buzzed. She whipped it out, wondering what Darcy wanted, but was surprised when it was her favorite Gym Leader texting. 

_**Raihan:** _

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey_ _, you hungry_

_for some dragon meat? ;)_

Samantha was glad she hadn't eaten yet. She knew she would have choked on the food as she laughed. It had been a bit since they'd last gotten together after the shoot, but they'd had a healthy amount of flirting going on.

_**Sam:** _

_S_ _orry, I just cooked a meal..._

_and it's my time of the month :p_

She could imagine his disgusted face and pout. It was probably pretty cute. She expected him not to respond and probably find someone else to satiate him—the notion was a bit irksome, but nature had other plans—but then felt the phone buzz again.

_**Raihan:** _

_What kind of meal?_

She raised a brow as she sent a picture of her dish along with the name. He replied shortly.

_**Raihan:** _

_That's looks fucking delicious :0_

_I_ _want some!!_

Samantha snorted, stifling a laugh.

_**Sam:** _

_Really? I mean, I have plenty_

_l_ _eft over, so you're welcome to._

_**Raihan:** _

_Yessss._

_Send me your address._

That was wholly unexpected, but the redhead sent the location of her apartment anyways. She shook her head with a laugh. She doubt he would _actually_ come, but it was fun thought—and uncanny considering her earlier talk with Darcy. She was pretty sure her sister wasn't a psychic, although her gut was almost always right and she had good intuition, despite a lack of self-preservation skills. Connor, her Usaring of a man, thankfully helped with that.

The redhead took her dish over to the couch to eat with her team, watching as Toxtricity moved between scarfing down bites of egg and chicken and setting up the Switch console. She noted he'd taken out Mario Party and smirked. He was out for revenge then, having lost poorly to his trainer last time. He was a tenacious one, and she had a feeling he'd probably win at some point today. He was a quick learner, despite lacking some fingers.

He'd just picked up the controllers to hand her one when she heard a distinct _hummm_ outside—almost like singing. Then there was a knock on her door. She paused, scrunching her brows, then lifted them. No way—it couldn't be, could it?

Yes. Yes it could.

Raihan was standing outside her door, hood up, and Flygon tucked close under her small entryway awning to avoid anymore rain. He had a stupid grin on his face that was the opposite of her own stupefied expression. She noted he was wearing sweatpants instead of shorts, and even had shoes she didn't recognize. His beanie had been left behind, too. Had he really rushed over here just now?

"Smells good—lemme in so I can try some!" he beamed, almost like an excited Growlithe. Behind him, Flygon chirped, eager to be out of the rain. Naturally, she let him in, and quickly grabbed a towel to wipe down the ground dragon, who was relieved to no longer be doused. He nuzzled her affectionately before prowling over to the others, sniffing at their bowls. He was, of course, rejected for sharing, but Samantha had a remedy for that.

"Here, Oyakodon with my own family special twist," she chuckled, filling up bowls for both Pokémon and trainer, the former of which she set his bowl on the ground, and to Raihan she handed chopsticks. "To be eaten the _Johto_ way. Come on."

The dragon tamer narrowed his eyes at the utensil, though did as told, following her over to the couch. He plopped down in the middle, her to his right, and watched as she pulled the sticks apart and began to use them with ease, gobbling up a good chunk of rice and meet like it was nothing. He glanced to his Flygon, whom had joined them, though lay on the ground scarfing down his own bowl. He was pretty sure he'd never seen food vanish that fast. He looked one more time to watch Samantha work the sticks, then made his own attempt.

It didn't go great, and he endured the redhead's laughter with a pout as she helped him adjust. It was sloppy, but he managed to get a good amount into his belly. He made a very pleased sound.

"Shit that's good stuff. This is your family's own recipe?" he asked, mouth half-full.

"Gross. Don't talk with food in your mouth," she grumbled, lip curled. "And, no, it's not an _original_ or anything. This is pretty popular back home, but my mom would put her own spin on it. I've never gotten it exactly down, but it's pretty close. Darcy says so anyways."

He raised a brow, "Darcy?"

"My sister—she's back in Hoenn, though. She actually called just before you texted. She's so mad I made it without her," she snickered.

"I can see why—it's freaking good! I might just hire you as my personal chef."

"Pfft, you're a bachelor—you can cook just fine on your own, can't you?"

He shrugged, "I mean, _yeah_ , but why do it myself when I can watch a pretty thing do it for me? I have even have the picture uniform for you."

"'Birthday Suit' doesn't count," she mused back.

"Hey now, I did have an apron for you to wear," he winked, earning an eye roll. "This really is good, though. Of course, not as good as the dessert."

"'Dessert'? When did I ever make you dessert?"

"That's 'cause _you_ 're the dessert," Raihan growled, smirk plastered on his face as he suddenly lunged towards her. He managed to set the bowl down on the table as he did so, while she was forced to endure his attack, hands on her own bowl, lest she spill. She made a sort of squeal as he loomed over, biting playfully at her ear and neck.

"Nooo, Raihaaaan—I caaaan't!" she laughed, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"I can still tease you," he snickered, readying for another playful bite.

She made a poor attempt to fight, still giggling, "Noo go call another girl!"

"Nah, I'm craving some red velvet cake tonight. Nothing else will do," he purred, and nipped her neck again. He made for another go, but was stopped short as he was suddenly pulled up and away from Samantha. The redhead burst into laughter as he struggled in vain, arms and legs flailing. When he looked back, he found the dark eyes of her Arcanine glaring, his hood clamped firmly in his jaws. He was promptly tugged off the couch and discarded on the floor with a snort. The fire-type then sauntered over between the table and couch and settled down on the ground, head in his master's lap. The redhead giggled with delight, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get!" she sang, and he pouted there on the floor, flat on his back. He turned his head to Flygon, who was also snickering at his trainer's expense.

"Traitor. My Pokémon don't even got my back," he grumbled as he finally got back up and took his spot on the opposite end of the couch. "I see you taught your fluffball a new trick."

"He's just protecting me from your evil intentions," she smiled, and Raihan swore the Pokémon _smirked_ at him. Oh, it was on. There was now no way he wasn't going to do everything he could to mess with the Arcanine. Samantha was going to get a lot more calls over to go out dancing or to his place—just so the fire-type could know where his master had gone. Well, that and to have a good time with her, too, but pissing off the Pokémon was a bonus.

Pouting, he too his bowl back up and started to eat again. The food really _was_ good, and he was glad he decided to come over. He probably should have just called it quits when she mentioned it her lady time, but the other girls on his "recall" list just didn't prick his interest. They were just so bland and boring besides maybe an hour of pleasure. One of them had gotten needy lately, too; wanted to be spoiled. He knew where that could lead to.

"Alright, you ready to play?" Samantha spoke up, and he glanced over as her Toxtricity passed her a Switch controller and then, of all things, kept the other one. He raised a brow, watching as the system was turned on and the Pokémon sat in the single chair of the living room set. Mario Party was the game, and evidently, Pokémon and Trainer were up to play.

"You two... game?" he inquired more incredulously than he meant to.

She didn't even skip a beat, "Yep! Tox loves video games, and he's on a losing streak right now, so he's going to be pretty intense."

"That's _wild_ ," he chortled, scarfing down the last of his food.

"Want to play, too? You'll have to take the loser's controller since I only have two, but you're welcome to join in if you want. Unless you need to head out?" Samantha inquired, eyes flicking to his empty bowl. He followed her gaze and then glanced to the TV screen. Like calling it quits, he probably should have headed out. He wasn't supposed to stick around with the women he slept with—especially not to hang out and have fun if it wasn't sex. Then again, Samantha wasn't just one of those women anymore, was she? He'd called her a friend, and he had meant it. He enjoyed her company outside of their "fun time", including now, even if he told himself to be wary. Yet, they had made their boundaries clear and kept to them.

What was the harm in staying then? Have a different kind of fun? Like the lunch or the modeling gig. They could always go back to the more intimate side if things another time.

"Nah, I'm down to game. Been forever since I last played, but I bet I can still come out on top like in everything else," he purred, and he was pleased to see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Well, then hold tight—I'm about to trounce Tox and then I'll show you who's boss," she grinned in kind, and the game was on.

Just as she predicted, her Toxtricity lost—rather badly, in fact. The poor Pokémon let out a mournful sound as he slumped over the couch, as if struck down dead. He even flopped a tongue out dramatically, so pitiful in his defeat. Raihan couldn't help his laugh as he was tossed the controller. He didn't stay that way for long, though; for all his boasting, he had wholly underestimated his own abilities—and how much time Samantha had practiced over the years. Needlessly to say, he was soundly defeated, and Samantha's grin was as cheeky as a Purloin's. It made him want to wipe it off her face by teasing her with bites again, but Arcanine was firmly in place. He also hadn't stopped staring, just daring him to try anything. Raihan had a good feeling the next time he'd be put outside like a naughty pup.

"Alright, Tox, you get to take on Raihan," the redhead snickered, tossing her controller to the Pokémon. Toxtricity, suddenly alive once more, gave the Gym Leader a once over and, of all things, _sneered_ at him. Raihan was almost offended. He was certainly going to whoop the little bastard's ass that was for sure. Before he could press start, though, a phone went off, and it wasn't his. He watched curiously as Samantha checked the screen, frowned, and brought it to her ear.

"Darcy? What up, I thought—," she started, but the words cut short just as her body tensed. Arcanine shifted, focus now on his trainer; ears aimed her way. The rest of her team were also now alert, following the fire type's lead. Raihan glanced to his Flygon, who was just confused after having been having a nice chat with Lucario. Samantha let out an exasperated sound, running a hand through her hair. She seemed to remember where she was and put the phone to her shoulder to answer his silent question, "I need to take this. Go ahead and play against Toxtricity. I'll be back soon."

She headed off, and Raihan couldn't stop himself from straining his ears to listen. She had just moved down the hall, so he could just barely make it out.

"What do you mean he's there!? Why is he—?!" she hissed.

Despite his rules, the dark skinned man's curiosity piqued. Who was "he"? And why was she pissed about it? Like _really_ pissed—worse than the guy at the Dragon's Den pissed.

"Okay, well, what did he want?" she asked, pausing as the other person spoke. "Are you _serious_? He's _still_ —no, of course he is! Arceus damn it all... you didn't punch him again did you?"

He had to glance over at that. A friend back home? Or family? She had a sister, didn't she? Seemed wanting to punch assholes ran in the family.

"Okay, good. I wouldn't be able to convince the judge to be lenient this time otherwise. Still... how did he find out?"

Raihan didn't like how this conversation was going. His mind was already conjuring up all kinds of scenarios, and none of them were good. They all made his blood boil, too, thinking there was some guy out there with obviously ill intentions looking for his friend. Any man like that deserved that punch to the face.

"Fuck. Okay, yeah. I guess I was right," she sighed. She was quiet for a few moments, "No, it's fine. Don't worry, Darcy. I'll be fine. I kinda knew from the get go it was too late because of how the Internet is. I can't keep holding myself back, and I have Arcanine and the team. Just... make sure Connor deals with him if he comes back. He can control his tempter.

There was another pause before she laughed, "Don't you dare deny it! And, yes, I do still love you for what you did. You saved my butt, now let me save your sanity and tell you it's fine. I'll be _okay_. You said it yourself—I'm not the same. So, don't worry, okay?"

There was another silence and then she said her good-byes. Raihan turned his focus back to the TV, noting he'd lost. Badly. Toxtricity cheered, dancing and strumming his chest like a guitar. He spared the Pokemon a small smile before he turned his gaze back to Samantha, who finally returned from the hallway. Her earlier joy was replaced with exasperation and exhaustion. He was glad to see annoyance was the stronger motion, but it did little to ebb the twisting in his gut or the tightness of his hands as they gripped the controller.

"Sorry, that was my sister. It's all good now, though, so who am I facing again first?" she inquired, plopping back down. Arcanine put his head in her lap once more, nosing her gently. She smiled at him, rubbing his head, as if to say everything was fine.

Some part of him found it strange how he hated the fact she was brushing it off so easy. Another thought it was justified. She was his friend, after all.

"Sam," he started, his tone steady and serious. She looked to him sharply, surprised. It was probably the first time he had spoken so sternly or met her eyes so fiercely. "Are you _okay_?"

She looked away briefly, and that was enough of an answer. Still, she tried to brush him off with the wave of her hand.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just some annoying thing back home."

" _Sam_. Be honest with me. Are you _okay_?" he pressed again. He hated how reluctant she looked.

She sighed, "Raihan, don't worry about it—you don't need to get involved. We're not supposed to ask questions, remember?"

He refrained from sighing with frustration, "That—that's for when we're having sex, alright? You're my friend, Sam, and right now I'm putting a hold on the rules to find out if you're in trouble or not because I don't like seeing my friends hurt, and if you're in trouble, then I want to help. So, please, tell me: are you _okay_?"

Samantha watched him carefully, gauging his expression. She found nothing but sincerity, and both hated and loved it. She'd never had a friend besides her sister care so much about how she was feeling, even if he was just being a bit protective as a friend. She hadn't expected it, though, despite knowing he was a good friend to Nessa and Leon. For all they might fuss over him, they did leave enough hints to say he had their backs. The modeling gig had been one, and Leon had slipped how the Gym Leader helped—"forced"—him to relax after a rough day. He even gave assistance to the other Gym Leaders if needed, and he took care of his city. He was a good guy, and he took care of his friends. She was somehow lucky enough to be one.

Still, she didn't really want to bring him into this—to her mess. It was _her_ history to deal with, and she could handle it on her own. Really, she could, especially when all she could feel right now was anger rather than what she used to feel. It was a much better step, and she didn't want to have to burden anyone else with it.

Yet, she knew he would not stop until he had his answer. This icy eyes really knew how to bore into a person and make them give in, be it seduction or drawing out a confession.

"I... Yes. I will be," she sighed finally, but that didn't appease him. So she went on, waving a hand, "Okay, look... it's... my ex. He cheated on me so we— _I_ broke it off years ago before I came here. Apparently he's looking for me again."

"'Again'?"

She sighed, "He didn't take it well when we broke up, so he came after me, but he ended up backing off and I came here to keep away."

Raihan suppressed a growl, "Is he trying to hurt you?"

"No," she replied, but if anything his stare grew colder. "I mean it—or he never did before. Not physical, anyways He just kept trying to make me get back with him. I never will, of course, but he's at it again now, I guess. Got brave enough to try and face Darcy despite her punching him last time."

"Does he know where you are?"

She bit her lip, "...Kind of."

"Sam."

"He knows the region is Galar."

"Do you know if he's coming?"

"Probably not. But if he does, Arcanine will make him do more than shit his pants like before. The rest of my team will be happy to help—that is, if I don't beat his face first," she chuckled.

Raihan wished she'd stop putting it off like that. This was serious. This bastard of an ex was obviously obsessive, and obsession drove a man mad. A mad man was a dangerous man, and he was looking for _her._ Yes, she had a strong team, and she was strong herself, but he couldn't stop himself from considering the worst. He'd heard enough stories starting like this and not ending well.

"How'd he even find out?" he inquired, finally setting the controlling down to press his mouth to his palm, thinking. There was bound to be things he could do. No one fucked with his friends—not if he could help it. He could potentially find the source of the ex's information and stop it or at least make it harder to find. He had the influence to, anyways. That was probably the best way to do it.

When she didn't answer, he looked to her. Her reluctance was worse than before. She didn't want to say it. His mind reeled again, and an icy chill went through him.

"Sam. How. Did. He. Find. Out."

Samantha groaned, rubbing her face, "It... he, um... Darcy said he may have mentioned the picture and videos you posted."

The words hit him like an ice beam from a Piloswine.

_"Fuck_!" he snarled, shoving his forehead into his hands, fingers scraping through his hair.

It was _his_ fault.

He'd posted the damn pictures on a whim, and now Samantha—his friend—was in danger. All because he couldn't be bothered to try and find a simple trainer and make sure it was okay to post their image; all because he was a selfish prick who just wanted to have a little fun; all because he couldn't think more.

Now Samantha had some potentially psycho ex after her.

He had to fix this somehow. He could put a watch out for the guy—get his information and get the police to watch for him at the airports and ship ports. It should be simple enough. He'd make sure he was known in the city, in case he found out she was here. He'd let Leon and Nessa know for sure; they would be just as happy to help her out as needed. They'd both give him an earful, but he'd take it.

He deserved it.

_"Raihan!"_

The dark-skinned man jerked up, eyes wide as he found Samantha suddenly next to him, expression full of worry. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even heard her calling or notice her move. Now she was concerned about him—another damned thing to burden her. Yet another fuck-up on his part.

"Raihan, stop," she spoke, taking his head into her hands. Briefly, he wondered if she could read his mind. Really, though, it was probably just his face. "It's not your fault."

"Samantha, it's _completely_ my fault. I posted the damn picture without even asking—."

"Yes, you did... but it's not your fault that dickhead is coming here. It was inevitable he'd find out where I was some day—especially if it when I'd decided to try for the Champion Cup. I'd be all over the screens and news if I made it to the finals. It was a risk I was willing to take even before you posted. You just beat me to it is all. So stop blaming yourself."

Arceus damn him, he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her pity and kind words. He didn't deserve a lot of things, and her as a friend was one of them now.

"You're in danger."

"No, _he's_ in danger. If this happened when I first came here, I'd be worried, but I know how to fight now, and my team will fry him. _I'm_ not afraid or worried, so you shouldn't either," she replied back quickly and firmly, releasing his face when he looked away. "If I don't blame you, then you can't blame yourself—especially because I _don't_ regret you posting it.

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand, "Yes, I was... adamantly against it at first. But... I've changed a lot in the last month, and I'm better off since you posted it. I've made some amazing friends, experienced new things, and met a great guy who knows how to have the best kind of fun. It's been worth it, and I won't let that piece of shit change my mind or make me afraid or hide away. Not anymore. So don't beat yourself up over it. You did something that changed my life for the better—not worse."

"Still—how can you not be angry? How can you just take it so well?"

"Because I'm stronger now. Look, I didn't even want to get you involved. I know you don't like to get involved with your friends with benefits—."

"I'm not fucking heartless, Sam!" he rasped. "I'm not just going to sit back and be okay with it when something I've done puts my friends in danger."

"I know!" she shouted back. "I just—I don't want things to change, alright?! I like what we have. I like being your friend, and having fun and not worrying about drama and shit, and the way you're reacting makes it seem like it's going change, and I don't want to not have fun with you anymore!"

He had a reply ready, but it faltered at the somewhat ridiculousness of her words. _That_ was why she was acting this way? She just didn't want to get cut off from their friendship with benefits? He wasn't sure if he was relieved or bothered or both or something else entirely. It was a strange confusion, but deep down he knew he was happy she didn't hate him—because he wanted to keep what they had, too. It was selfish of him, but he wanted her around. He wanted to eat dinner and lunch and play games with her. He wanted to have sex and trade barbs because she did it better than anyone else.

A small voice inside him told Raihan he needed to bail. He was getting in too deep. He knew he was. He couldn't be protective of her and keep an arm's length. He wasn't supposed to be this involved. He wasn't supposed to know she had an ex or a sister. He wasn't supposed to know her goals or how she was becoming good friends with Nessa or that she planned to fight Leon at some point. But he did, and he knew he couldn't just stop being around her. He craved it too much.

"I—things don't have to change. Won't. I just... hate seeing my friends hurt."

She placed a hand on his, "I can tell. Which is why I'm touched you want to help, but what I really need you to do is relax, stop blaming yourself, and play some more games with me and my team. I'm _not_ in danger,alright? Everything's fine, and will be."

"I don't like being lied to, Sam."

"I'm not, I promise. _But_ ," she began, waving her hand, "if it will make you feel better, I'll keep you on speed dial so if he shows up I'll give you the second punch."

He somehow snorted a laugh, "'Second'? Who's giving the first?"

"Me. Duh," she smirked as she leaned forward to grab the controller and held it out. "So. Raihan, will _you_ be okay?"

He met her gaze for a long moment, then sighed and took the device, "I will be if you are."

"Good," she grinned, and then, to his surprise, she leaned forward and placed a peck on his cheek. He was further surprised when his heart raced a little as he touched his cheek, eyes wide with confusion. She laughed, "Those are for being an exceptionally good boy, remember?"

"Oh," he chuckled, straightening himself as she moved back to her spot. He watched her as she went through the games, looking for a new one. He swore he'd make sure that ex of hers never got within ten feet—not if he could help it. No one messed with his friends. _No one_.

Raihan glanced to Arcanine, who he realized had been staring. The Pokémon regarded him a little longer before tilted its head forward slightly, almost in a nod. He lowered his furry mug to the ground then, relaxing despite his presence there. He wasn't all sure what to make of it, but he considered it a good sign. Maybe. He turned his focus back to the game—for the most part.

His mind wandered even as the activity began, managing to pretend to be as into it as he seemed. In his thoughts, though, he berated himself for his foolishness and made a promise to do better. He owed her that much. Again, he had the fleeting notion he should run. It was almost too late to stop things, to not risk getting closer. He should just cut his ties and end their friendship. It shouldn't have become this, anyways. He wasn't supposed to know so much.

Yet he did, and he knew he couldn't go nor would he; not so long as he enjoyed the long hours he spent in the night with her gaming and enjoying her company, or the ever-so-slight blush to his cheeks when he thought of her kiss, or when he found himself reluctant to leave that night, assuring her they wouldn't definitely be gaming again—he had to get revenge after all—very soon.

No, of anything Raihan was certain that night when he finally left, soaring high above Hammerlock's streets to reach his apartment, it was that Samantha was one of the few people in his life he wouldn't be able to let go. 

\------------------------------

**TMWolf:** _Sooo in case you can't tell... I rarely do anything for no reason. That picture was more then just a means to bring them together ;)_

_Raihan really doesn't like to get involved with casual flings, but because Sam is his friend now and he IS the reason why the picture got out and her ex saw, he's not going to just be able to shrug it off. He's a good guy deep down, and it'd eat him alive to know a friend or anyone really got hurt because of what he did. So you bet your ass they're gonna get even closer now xD_

_Also I made a lot of cute fanart for them, which you can see on my instagram/twitter/tumblr :D_

_Here's the latest one ;)_

__


	12. A Champion Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for non-sexual fun this chapter, shocking! >:)

**\--------------------------------------**

"Hey. Heeey. Saaaaam. Wake up. Your phone is ringing. Go geeeeeeet it. It's annoooooooying."

Combined with the nudging, Samantha had no choice but to stir from her slumber, and was greeted with the unusual sight of a coffee table in front of her, cluttered with plastic plates hosting half-eaten pizza, soda pop cans here and there, an empty, greasy pizza-box, and a TV with the streaming service asking what they wanted to watch next. Sunlight blared through the window just enough to tell her it was past dawn, and she realized that the polished wooden floors, giant television screen, and the black fabric of the leather were not hers. This wasn't her apartment.

It was Raihan's.

The redhead yawned as she leaned up, noting she'd been slumped on the couch. Her body felt like it had as she worked the kinks out. Glancing to her left, she found Raihan stretched out, legs splayed off the edge to where they weren't on hers. He had his typical jacket on, hood up over his face pulled close so the teeth almost touched and looked _hilarious_ , and just some casual shorts. That struck her as odd, and she wasn't sure why. She glanced down to her sweat shirt pocket where her phone had stopped buzzing. She had some lazy sweats to match, which she also found odd as she pulled out her red-shaded Rotom phone. She noted Leon had called-twice now. She hovered her finger to call him back when realization hit her.

"We're still _dressed_ ," she half-gasped. Raihan, grumbling, loosened his hoodie some to peer through the "fangs". He sounded as half-asleep as he looked when he replied, and a bit surprised, too.

"Huh. Yeah we are."

She narrowed her eyes, "Did... we fall asleep?"

"Guess so," he snickered. "Who called?"

"Hmm? Oh, Leon. Not sure why. Guess I better call him back," she yawned, standing up and pressing on his name. Raihan just rumbled and turned over, attempting to sleep again. She couldn't help chuckling, likening him to a grumpy child. She was surprised they'd actually fallen asleep, even if they had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning playing video games, eating pizza, and watching the worst movies they could find to laugh about. It was meant to be a fun get together because they'd been bored and he wanted to redeem himself after his loss against her days ago. They definitely planned to have sex at some point-there'd been enough innuendos and cheeky touching and even bets on gaming rounds-but they'd passed out instead. 

She probably should have been a little disappointed, but the fun they'd had made it impossible. Considering Raihan's demeanor, she had a feeling he felt the same. She supposed it would just have to be considered a regular friend night, which wasn't so bad. Nessa had been too busy to hang out lately, so it was nice to relax and let loose.

"Leon! Sorry, I was passed out when you called, what's going on?" she asked as she slipped out of the double doors to the balcony. The morning breeze was cool, swaying her bangs and loosed locks. Down below on the large "patio", both Raihan's and her Pokémon were lounging or stretching or even playing. It was a sweet sight to see, their teams getting along. She preferred not having to send them to daycare every time she came over, and the same for his team if he came to her place now.

_"No worries! I was just excited and wanted to see if you were free this morning?"_

She scrunched her face a little, "Uh, what for?"

_"Our match, remember? I'm free today so we can have a battle in the Tower! It'd be 3 v 3 to follow the rules, but that should still be awesome!"_

"Oh! Oh, yeah! No, that sounds awesome. What time?" she beamed, perking up. Down below, her Arcanine noticed her and watched her carefully, having caught her jovial response.

_"How's 10 AM?"_ he replied, and by his tone she knew he was grinning. Pulling her phone back, she checked the time.

"10 AM. In two _hours_. You know it's a decent flight to Wyndon."

He snickered, _"Yep. Better get here fast."_

"You cheeky shit. Better get ready for me to wipe the floor with you because of that!"

_"You can try."_

He ended the call then, forcing her to rear back with a gasp. She growled at his haughtiness, the nerve of that man! She didn't think he was _that_ cheeky, but guess she'd been wrong. Well, she certainly wasn't going to turn down that challenge now! That, and, well, she _had_ been looking forward to it. She hadn't had a proper battle in a while, and she had meant to take on Leon one day. Fighting a Champion brought back memories, which only made the excitement swell-but also the nervousness. She'd nearly thrown up before her fight with Lance, and the Elite Four had been nerve wracking before that. She was going to have to pull out her best hits with Leon.

"What was that about?" Raihan's voice called from behind. In the next moment she felt a chin settle on her head and a body slump on hers. She had to brace on the balcony railing to not topple down.

"Leon called-it's time for our battle," she chuckled, pushing back. He whined pathetically, yawning again. "I got two hours to get to Wyndon."

He paused, thinking, "'Course you do. Freakin' crazy dude. Alright, come on then. I'll take us on Flygon-he'll get there way faster than the Taxi will."

"Oh, you don't need to do that-especially not after the mess I helped make in your living room," Sam hummed, raising a brow at the coffee table. "I still can't believe we passed out. Your dick isn't too sad is it?"

"Eh, Junior will live. Although, he could still use some of that succor you owe me," he winked, suddenly not so tired. He stepped closer, hands coming to brace on either side of her on the balcony. "I won that last round in Mario Kart."

"And I've still got two wins over you," she smirked, pushing a finger to his lips, which had come dangerously close. He chomped at her playfully, forcing her back as she giggled, and then he lunged for her jawline and neck, leaving more playful bites.

"You owe me for that necklace, too."

She laughed, "You _still_ remember that?!"

"What can I say? I'm _tenacious_ ," he purred, nipping a bit more roughly so she squealed.

She shoved him back to no avail, "Noooo, Raihan-I have to fight Leon!"

"Eh, he can wait for another day."

"I'm not gonna stand him up!"

"He won't miiiind."

"You're awful!"

"It's what makes me so lovable," he smirked and leaned in to steal a kiss. She just barely managed to put her hand to his face, grinning suddenly.

"Not today- _Arcanine!_ " she bellowed, and Raihan knew exactly what was coming. It had happened two more times the night he went to her place, and so he didn't bother to move as the fire-type leaped _over_ his balcony from the stairs and, Samantha ducking down, his face met fur. He was, of course, knocked down, and lay flat on his back while the Pokémon hovered over him. The first time at her place had been a glare. The second a snort. The third he got an eye roll. This time he swore Arcanine was raising a brow his way as he stepped over, making sure his tail slapped him in the face. Raihan pouted, naturally, and folded his arms over his chest as he lay on the floor.

"Your Pokémon aren't allowed over here anymore."

The redhead laughed as she stepped over him so her feet were spread out on either side of his head, "Oh, don't pout. I was well within reason. Besides, it's _funny_."

" _Ha. Ha._ Very funny indeed-hey!" he growled as Arcanine put a paw on his face. He quickly removed it and he didn't miss the smirk on the fire-type's face. It was always nice to see a Pokémon taking after its trainer. He snorted, not amused in the slightest, but his expression softened when a hand was held out. He was given the pleasure of viewing Samantha's grinning face, bright and vibrant in the creeping sunrise, and took her hand.

"I really do need to go meet with Leon-I've been wanting to face him, too"

He waved, "Yeah, yeah I know. If you wanted to battle, you could have just asked me."

"But I already beat you," she smirked, and he made a face.

"Oh, you're asking for it," he smirked back, suddenly grabbing and hefting her up. She squealed as she went over his shoulder and he slapped her ass hard. He laughed in kind, turning to head back in, but Arcanine was there. Again, he had a feeling it was raising a brow, and he pouted once more. Damn Pokémon ruining his fun. It'd be so easy to change her mind once he got to his room. Or rather, he would make her _want_ to change her mind before leaving her all hot and bothered. It'd be a good revenge. Sadly, Arcanine had other plans.

Well, he was going to help her get to Wyndon to fight Leon regardless. Still, what a cock block.

"Yeah, yeah, ya furball," he grumbled, only slipping by to set her down on the kitchen counter. She had an impish grin as he slipped away to the fridge to grab her a juice. Arcanine followed, and enjoyed affectionate petting from his trainer-and Raihan, too, once he joined them again. For all his protective nature, he didn't dislike the Gym Leader. In fact, Samantha could tell Arcanine _liked_ him a lot. He knew she was safe with the man, something that had been made very clear just days ago, and it made her smile knowing her Pokémon trusted Raihan.

"I promise we can have fun later, alright? After I beat Leon," she grinned, poking his side.

"Confident aren't you? Think you can beat him when _I_ couldn't?"

"As much as anyone else. But really it's just for fun, too. It'll be nice to have an intense battle again. Last was with you."

He grinned, "Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Your weather tactics really pack a punch, making or breaking the match. Not to mention your team is strong enough to KO Leon's Pokémon. That says everything. Only you and the new Champion have done that, so you're on a very short list of powerful trainers. Heck, even _I'm_ not on that list."

"Okay, now you're just buttering me up. I already said I'd take you," he snickered, although he had to admit his pride couldn't resist swelling at her compliments. He was a sucker for them, of course; he savored all the praise he got on Pokégram. He was needy and always wanting, but they never made him feel quite so happy as when it came from her lips. He supposed it was because he knew her, and knew she meant it. It wasn't just some pleasantry-some sycophant hoping to get his attention. She was a woman of her word, and if a Grand Champion was saying it, then it had to be true.

"I know. You going to stay and watch?"

"Yeah, I might. Your fanbase will wanna see it, too, you know."

She raised a brow, "My 'fanbase'?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice you had one growing? There's a hashtag for you and everything," he grinned, slipping his Rotom out. His fingers moved quickly, bringing up the app and hashtag. Sure enough, she found her photos from the Gym and then selfies from the one with the girls. There were even old ones from years ago back in Johto popping up along with her modeling photos and old sponsored ones. Some had a lot more comments than she expected, with the majority supportive, some thirsty, and others, of course, quite negative.

"Um. Wow. I think the last time I was so popular was when I became Champion back home."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I was the media darling at the time. Grand Champ wasn't as big of a moment, not with the Rocket Incident having happened just months prior."

"I think I remember that. Well, you're becoming popular here, so I think the fans would appreciate seeing you battle Leon. His Battle Tower videos are always the most popular," he grinned. It faltered, though, as he recalled their conversation days prior. His expression soured some, eyes leaving hers for a split second before returning. "If you want, I mean."

She smiled gently, "Yeah, I'm down. I can't disappoint my new fans. Besides, I want to make sure there's evidence of me beating Leon!"

"Ha! Or you losing," he smirked back, just a little relieved. His guilt hadn't entirely swayed, but he was always grateful she didn't hate him for it. He'd been hated and deserved to be hated for a lot less.

"It's too bad I can't Dynamax. It'd make things more exciting," Samantha sighed, shrugging.

"Eh, it'll be exciting enough. You know who you'll use for it?"

"Arcanine for sure. And... Froslass... and Toxtricity-that should cover most all his types. But we'll see how it goes. At the very least I want Arcanine to fight Charizard-they'd have about the same experience so it'd be fun to see who the better fire type is."

"Sounds like a plan. But we better get going if we want to make it in time. Don't worry about dressing up-Leon likes to prance about like a Sylveon, but what you got is fine. Let's go wrangle up the gang."

"Sure thing. You ready, Arcanine?" she inquired of the fire-type, who gave an affirmative bark.

That was all the confirmation she needed to put him back into his Pokéball, and then, after gathering her things and shoes, followed Raihan back outside down to the patio below. Their teams surrounded them, eager to give a show of affection. They were doubly eager to be heading out, not a hint of reluctance as they were returned to their balls except for Flygon. The dragon chirped happily as he lowered down, allowing the two trainers to slip on. Raihan made sure Samantha was in front, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her close against him while he gripped the green-skinned Pokémon's neck. With a quick command, Flygon shot into the sky, wings humming like a song. The redhead gripped his arm tight, laughing with delight as they soared up high. They evened out soon enough, the ride much smoother as they coasted over the castle of Hammerlock, and then the vast expanse of the snow-capped Wyndon mountains below.

"I always forget how amazing Galar looks from up here. The Taxi's just don't get the same view," she spoke up loud enough to hear. Raihan chuckled as he leaned down a little lower, bringing his lips to her ear so she could hear.

"Perk of being a friend of the oh-so amazing Raihan."

She laughed, "Besides the good sex right?"

"Hey now, I'm more than just a big dick! I have a personality, too you know!"

"Yeah, but it's that dick that counts," she smirked in kind, turning enough to meet his gaze. His grin was infectious, cyan bright with mischievousness.

"You wound me, ya know. I've mind to sic my fanbase on you."

"Bring it on. I can take those thirsty bitches," she bellowed, pumping a fist in such a way that he laughed.

"I'd pay to see that!"

"Later, though! I've got a date with Leon first."

Raihan chose to ignore the slight bristle he felt. His arm did tighten its grip ever-so slightly, though.

"Careful, now, I'm going to get jealous, Sammy-girl."

"Don't worry, your dick is still my favorite."

Was it wrong he took pride in that? Maybe. It was hard not to, though. He would be lying if he said she made it impossible to not want to be around her.

He purred, nipping her ear, "And don't you forget it."

Raihan urged Flygon faster, using the wind to stifle any reply while he laughed all the way to the Battle Tower.

\-------------------------------

Samantha had been to the Battle Tower before, although it had been Rose tower back then, and she hadn't actually gone inside. It was still as impressive as it had been years ago, although it felt more welcoming this time around. There were certainly a lot more people roaming about, including trainers of all ages and types. The staff inside wore more-or-less the same uniform, but the atmosphere was light and eager faces were all around. She'd managed to note some kind of ranking system involved based off Pokéball names, and there were prizes, too. Raihan explained what he could, although he didn't use it much, most of his time taken up by the Gym Challenge or Championship Cup or his work as city and Gym leader. It wasn't normally this crowded here, though, he noted, but with the Gym Challenge closed for Gym renovations, the Tower was the best place for trainers to battle outside of the walking Routes.

As far as she could tell, Leon was doing a great job with the place, and Raihan seemed to agree. He had complimented his friend as such, anyways. She thought he'd made some remark about it "helping", though who she couldn't say beyond the trainers of Galar. He didn't seem keen to elaborate, so she didn't press, but just followed him into the central elevator, which was so massive she had a hard time believing it was an actual lift. Yet, it brought them all the way up the towering thousand feet to the dome above where Leon waited for them just ahead. He was adorned in what reminded her of a suit worn centuries ago, what with the red coat tail and white collar that came out in a poof of sorts. He even had high-waist tan pants and formal brown boots to go with it. It was very different from the formal League suit and tie he'd been in before.

"Great, you made it!" he beamed, rushing over to embrace her. She almost forgot to return it, shocked by the sudden show of affection, but she managed to laugh and pat his back.

"Yep! Raihan was nice enough to give me a ride. Hope it's okay he's joining? He's going to live stream it to Pokégram."

Leon grinned, "That's perfect! It's a shame we can't Dynamax, though-I'd love to show the fans Charizard when he Gigantamaxes!"

"Yeah, trouble of not having a band like you guys," she chuckled, lifting up her wrist.

Raihan hummed, rubbing his chin, "I guess you could borrow mine."

"Oh, no, I couldn't-," she protested, waving her hands, but the dark-skinned man was already pulling it from his wrist and held it out.

"Nah, go on. It'll be interesting to see how you handle something new."

She narrowed her eyes, "You just want me to lose."

"What? Nooo. Nooo, I would _never_ ," he gasped, but his smirk betrayed him.

"Go ahead and take it-Dyanamax just gives your Pokémon a big power boost. They'll know what moves to use instinctively, so don't worry," Leon added, gesturing for her to take it. Samantha looked between the men and knew there was going to be no refusing. So she sighed, rolled her eyes with a grin, and took the band. It fit loose on her wrist and it was weird seeing something there. It thrummed like it was full of energy, too.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready to go. You got your three you want to use? Or should I say _two_ since you're going to use Charizard for sure?" she grinned, which the purple-haired man returned.

"You know it! Try not to cry when you lose!"

"Ha! That's my line!"

"Alright, enough flirting, get out there you two so I can start recording! The fans are waiting!" Raihan barked with a cheeky smile, his Rotom floating around already.

"You heard the man," Leon winked and trotted out to the main arena. She followed in suit, standing opposite. "Alright, like I said: it's 3 vs 3. Last Pokémon standing wins!"

"Sounds good. Time to see what you Galarian Champs are like," Samantha grinned back, hoping she didn't look as nervous as felt. Truth be told, her heart was pounding so fast she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest. It wasn't nearly as bad as facing Lance, but her gut still twisted just enough to make her hands shake from a strange mixture of excitement and fear. This was a Champion who'd only lost _once_ , whereas as she had a good list of losses behind her reign. Even here she'd faltered before, but towards the end she'd built up a good streak. Those were regular trainers, though. Leon was a _Champion_ and that made this a whole new level of difficult.

"Alright, Haxorus come on out!" Leon called, and the massive, dark-scaled dragon emerged with a shriek. It was just like the one from Raihan's gym, only a much more reasonable size. It drew its claws along the hard floor, which amazingly stood up to the sharpened tips. Samantha grinned at the obvious challenge.

She tossed her pokéball, "Froslass, you're up! Ice beam that bad boy!"

"You know what to do Haxorus! Dodge and show her you're not afraid of a little frostbite!" Leon shouted back, and the battle was on.

The thrill of it consumed her at once. She'd almost forgotten how good a fierce battle could be, and here was yet another man who could match her in tenacity, strength, skill, and tactics. She'd endured such brutal challenges in the Elite Four, though their style had been limited to their types, although they were the pinnacle of it. Lance had been a selective type himself, but dragons were so powerful even it's type weakness would struggle. They pushed every trainer to the limit, testing their knowledge and instincts and reaction timing. Lance was a Champion with no mercy for the weak, although he always hoped a challenger would rise above and defeat him. 

She could tell Leon was the same, only he didn't expect to lose. He fought with the fire of a man who won and won and won and kept on winning, and that was exactly who he was. He might hope she would beat him, but he knew the truth; he had been the best and only had _one_ loss for a reason, and despite Froslass having an advantage, Haxorus didn't make it the slightest bit easy. Her Pokémon often struggled to rise back up from the overwhelming strength of its attacks, and she knew it was only thanks to her fierce training routine that Froslass endured and landed the final blow-a blizzard that sapped the last of the dragon's strength and made it faint.

"Well done," Leon grinned, his expression wild with excitement and nervousness. She had a feeling her face was the same, although there was fear there, too. The piercing dread that she wasn't as good as she thought-that all of her success wasn't her own doing. She'd worked hard to overcome it, and even now it was nothing like it had been before, but she still hated how she could never fully be free of it. She could only cling to her victory over the dragon, and to the confident cry her Froslass gave out, daring Leon to bring out another Pokémon.

The purple-haired man tossed his second ball, "Aegislash, it's your turn!"

"Shit," Samantha chuckled, contemplating changing out for another. Arcanine was her best bet, but she needed him fully rested still. Toxtricity wouldn't do well against a Steel-Ghost. Froslass was winded, but she would have to do. Her Pokémon must have sensed her unease, for the golden eyes of the Ice-ghost turned towards her. There was a fire there, in those icy irises. She wasn't ready to give up just yet.

_'Then neither am I,'_ the redhead mused and straitened. She rolled up her sleeves as she gestured, "Astonish!"

"Watch out-," he began, but her Pokémon was faster. Froslass shot forward suddenly, coming closer to unleash a ghostly attack with a shriek that sounded like a woman screaming in agony. It struck home, startling the Aegislash, who shrank back from surprise.

"Now Confuse Ray, quick!" she bellowed, and the white-colored Pokémon let off a flare of light that made the sword-like Pokémon shudder. It made whine-like sound as it shook is head, trying to fight it off.

"Aegislash, snap out of it! You got this! Night Slash her quick!" Leon shouted as Froslass took a moment to recover from rapid succession of attacks. To the redhead's dismay, the former Champion's Pokémon hadn't been confused and glowed with a dark aura as it suddenly slashed out, striking her Pokémon dead on. Froslass cried out, the hit critical. She floated back, struggling. Samantha lifted her pokéball to recall her, but her ice-ghost-type let out a determined cry.

She still wasn't done. She would fight until the end.

"That's my girl. Shadow ball!" she barked, and a dark ball formed in an instant and shot at the Aegislash. It couldn't dodge in time despite Leon's warning, but it wasn't put it down. "Keep going! Keep firing them off! As many as you can!"

Her Froslass complied, though couldn't avoid the sword Pokémon's own attacks, taking damage little by little from either slashes or a Shadow Sneak. Likewise, she shot Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, most hitting, a few missing. All served to damage the Pokémon further and further, neither refusing to surrender.

In the end, though, Aegislash struck Froslass with another Night Slash, knocking her to the ground. She didn't rise.

Samantha's shoulders fell, but she kept her nagging doubts at bay as she recalled the double-type. She smiled at the Pokeball, whispering how she'd done a great job. Truly, she had. She'd endured so much and done enough damage to make her comfortable enough to bring out Toxtricity instead of Arcanine. He didn't have a huge type advantage, but the bipedal electric-type was stronger than he looked. He was pumped, too; strumming his belly so electrical sparks flared and his mohawk flared.

"Toxtricity, huh? Don't see too many of those," Leon grinned, and Samantha wondered how many trainers had crumbled beneath the fierce gaze of those golden eyes. He looked almost like a wild Pokémon with the way they glowed, as if staring right into her. It reminded her of Raihan's icy blue, but while his gaze would make her shudder, she never wanted to falter. Still, she could do this. She _knew_ she could. She had to-for herself.

"Aegislashis weak-time to show him how we do things. Thunder Punch!" she commanded, and she swore her Toxtricity smirked as he charged, electricity building into its hand.

"I don't think so-King's Shield!" Leon bellowed, and his Pokémon suddenly pulled behind the shield it carried. A force field formed just as her Pokémon reached, slamming it's electrified fist into the field. It shattered on impact, but the power was heavily reduced. The blow struck, knocking the steel-ghost type back. Thanks to her Froslass' assault, it was unable to recover quickly, giving Samantha the chance they needed.

"Discharge!"

Toxtricity, currents already long-stored in its body, unleashed a good chunk that struck the combatant Pokémon hard. It let out a cry, body writhing.

"Thunderpunch again!" she added quickly, and her Pokémon didn't miss a beat. Pulling out more power, it charged its fist once more, and swung in an arc, slamming down into the Aegislash's head. He knocked it into the ground hard, frying it with the electricity in its fists. Combined on top of the battle with Froslass, the Pokémon didn't get back up. Leon grimaced, not pleased by the 2-to-1 loss so far, but then his frown turned to a grin. It was time for his biggest and best player to come out, after all.

"Charizard, time to show why you're unbeatable!" he called, and the fire-type emerged in a flared, flying around the dome once before landing down with a loud _thud_. "Hope you're reading to take on Gigantamax, Sam! I'm not holding back!"

"How do I know if we can Dynamax?" she asked, only feeling a little foolish when she heard both him-and Raihan-laugh.

"Just recall your Pokémon and pick the one you want to Dynamax. Hold it in your hand, press the button in the center and go with the flow!" the Gym Leader called out, grinning from behind his Rotom, who was diligently recording.

"Got it," she grinned, and knew her best bet would be Toxtricity. He had the best advantage, even if she would prefer using Arcanine. Dynamax only lasted only a few minutes at most, though, so she knew there'd be time. Her Pokémon wouldn't fall that easy to Charizard. She was sure of it.

"Charizard, it's time! Gigantamax!" Leon howled, pulling back his Pokémon only to activate his band. Energy flared from the band, consuming the pokéball and making it grow to ridiculous size, glowing in a bright, violet light. The former Champion turned and tossed it with all his might behind him. Charizard emerged, but it grew and grew and grew to a gigantic size. It's once orange skin was now a burnt shade, flames spouting from not just its tail, but its mouth, horns, and from its back like wings that connected to a collar around its neck. Blue eyes were now golden, and diamond-shaped, golden-glowing spots appeared along its side and belly.

To anyone who hadn't seen it, the Charizard would look like a monster. To her, it was another challenge to overcome. She looked to her Toxtricity, and was pleasantly surprised and overjoyed to see him standing firm. He even looked excited, shaking not from fear, but eagerness.

"You ready?" she called out, and he nodded. Recalling him back, she pressed the button, and followed Leon's motion. Toxtricity emerged, but what came forth wasn't what she expected.

Instead of a giant bipedal form, her Toxtricty now fell upon all fours, finger spread wide. It's sneer was replaced with wide, glowing eyes while his tongue stuck out of its mouth as if in a taunt. It's spikes glowed violet, and it's Mohawk had become a fierce mane that ran all the way down to its hip, the center golden yellow while the sides were a vibrant blue. His spiky belt had become something akin to an electric tower, the pointed edge rising high up into the sky with two spikes on each side. The vibrant pinkish color matched its protruding spikes.

"What the-," she rasped, eyes wide.

"Your Toxtricity can _Gigantamax!?_ " Raihan bellowed, and she looked to him, just as confused.

"I didn't know!"

"Ha! This is great!" Leon laughed with pure delight. It was infectious, and the wave of power she felt coming from her Pokémon dissipated any of her doubts and filled her instead with confidence. Her Pokémon could _Gigantamax_. He could be just as strong as Charizard. She had what it took to bring him down, and she knew her double-type would meet it head on. And if he was willing to go forward without fear, then what kind of trainer would she be if she didn't lead the way?

"Let's do this Toxtricity, show him what it means to dance with lightning!" she bellowed, the craze of the battle fully filling her veins.

Raihan felt it filling him, too, eyes never leaving Samantha. He'd never seen her so driven; so focused; so _wild_. Even at the club there had been shyness, and during sex was a different kind of animal, but this? This was the drive of battle; the shot of adrenaline in the blood as you faced impossible odds and managed to overcome them, lest you fall hard from that high. It was painted in a fierce perfection on her face, and he was unashamedly aroused, though he kept it in check. It was a strange thing, though, realizing it, but it made him giddy, too.

It also made him undoubtedly clear of two things: his loss to her in the Gym Challenge hadn't been a fluke and she she really was a Champion.

She'd won her region- _twice_ -and it wasn't by chance. He'd seen the look in her eyes before, and it was reflected right on Leon's face. It was the same face he hated, only on her visage he was enthralled and half-tempted to join the fight. He stayed back, though. This was _her_ challenge to face, and he was glad to watch it; to see this confident side her-one he'd only gotten glimpses of from time to time. It made him wonder how she could doubt herself-feel like she couldn't take on anything in her path?

He couldn't help chuckling. A part of him hated thinking he might not be able to beat her, but another was proud. It reminded him of Gloria in the way he felt, only his pride was stronger. This was _his_ friend, his lovely lady friend, who was making his other friend-and rival-run for his money. He dared a glance to the Rotom, and noted the viewers had practically sky rocketed. He wasn't surprised. A Johto Grand Champion and their former Galarian Champion fighting? Even if it was just in the Battle Tower it was going to attract views, and better still they both had a Gigantamax Pokémon.

You couldn't pay someone to write this.

"Yeah, C'mon, Sammy, you got this," Raihan breathed, eyes focused as Toxtricity reared back and produced an electric current shaped in the form of a guitar. He had to laugh. He'd recently learned about the Pokémon's love for Rock music, and the gesture was just too perfect; a strum of the "guitar" fired off an electrical blast that hit Charizard hard. Leon's Pokémon wasn't considered unbeatable for nothing, though. They'd been training for at least a decade, and it showed in the way the fire-type brushed off the blow. It countered with a massive fireball that hit Toxtricity hard, burning it even. Samantha's Pokémon was no quitter, though, and unleashed a Max Strike. It staggered Charizard, who promptly responded with a Max Rockfall. _That_ hurt her Pokémon, which hissed unhappily. It unleashed another electrical move, and this time Charizard felt it.

"Once more-G-Max Wildifre!" Leon bellowed, and his Pokémon unleashed a flame unlike any other; like a Corviknight lit on fire that shot towards the Toxtricity and sent it falling backwards. The Pokémon made to rise, but ultimately collapsed with a groan. Dynamax energy burst from it's body, shrinking it back down. Samantha rushed over just as the same happened to Charizard, only the fire-type remained standing.

"Tox, you okay?" she asked as she lifted him gently. The double-type replied with an exhausted growl and a thumbs down. The redhead chuckled, petting his snout before returning him to his ball. She back tracked to her spot from before, taking Arcanine's ball of her belt. She noted Charizard was panting some, body shaking ever-slightly. She reached into the pack on her belt to pull out a vial. She lobbed it to him, "Leon, catch!"

He did so, moving a step to bring into his body, and raised a brow, "A Full Restore?"

"Yeah! Charizard and Arcanine should fight at full health. We need to make it the best fight it can be!"

"Ha! Just don't regret it later then!" he grinned and took the moment to spray the contents onto his Charizard, healing both its wounds and status effects. The fire lizard roared, ready to go again. Samantha obliged, and finally unleashed her Arcanine, who stood proud and strong before the once unbeatable Pokémon. Her fire-type howled loudly, raising its vigor and attack.

"Says the man who's going to regret those words!" she snapped back, a wide grin on her face. Arceus, the thrill she felt in that moment was like nothing else. Her heart was going so fast. She wanted to shout and laugh and whoop and holler and even cry. She was so scared, too, the icy prickle of fear on the edge of her skin, but it only made everything more intense. "Arcanine! It's you and me now!"

Her Pokémon barked in response, stance lowering; muscles coiling tight; ready to strike. His hackles raised, lip curling. Dark eyes gleamed with the battle drive that had helped him overcome every obstacle they'd faced.

"Time to show him what we're really made of, bud! Extreme Thunder Fang!" she bellowed.

"Get ready Charizard!" Leon shouted in kind, but the quadruped was even faster than he expected. One moment Arcanine was standing across from him, and then he vanished. A split second later, so fast he couldn't even blink in time, the fire-type reappeared-behind his fire lizard. He barely sucked in air to urge his Pokémon to dodge when Arcanine opened its jaws, electricity flaring off the tips. With a push of its legs on a pivot, it lunged and sank it's fangs into Charizard's back. Electrical sparks burst, consuming the lizard Pokémon, who shrieked and roared in pain. He flapped its wings, lifting just enough to suddenly roll and slammed the quadruped into the ground. It was enough to jar Arcanine free.

Leon pointed, "Rock Tomb!"

Piece of the floor came free as Charizard used its power to call on the earth materials within and flung them right down at Arcanine. Her Pokémon reacted quickly, though, rolling out of the way and leaping up just as more rocks shot after him.

Samantha waved her hand, "Dig!"

Arcanine growled before suddenly diving down through one of the hole made by Charizard pulling on the material. Though it was sturdy ground, her Pokémon's power pushed through and Charizard hovered above, hissing at it looked this way and that.

"Be ready, Charizard! Hit it with more rock attacks when he comes out!"

"I don't think so," Samantha murdered, and, counting down the seconds, shouted at five, "Now! Attack and protect yourself!"

The furry form of her Pokémon burst from the ground beneath Charizard, and just as the flying fire-type shot large boulder-sized piece of metal, a force field appeared around Arcanine's body. The boulders bounced free, and her fire-type reached the flying Pokémon. His paws clamped around his neck, dark energy on the fangs this time. Samantha didn't even need to tell Arcanine to clamp down, piercing into Charizard's neck with a Bite attack. The Pokémon howled in pain, but didn't falter. Instead, his three-fingers hands dug their claws into Arcanine's hide, earning a snarl, though he didn't let go. Charizard flapped hard to go high, spinning around and around until he shot fast towards the ground.

"Arcanine!" she bellowed, but he was caught and Leon's Pokémon slammed hers into the ground, leaving a decent crater. Hers released the hold on the fire-lizard's neck, but even so Charizard staggered back, hissing as blood dribbled from the wounds. Arcanine took a moment, but rose up, snarling and staggering as well. Despite his injuries, his vigor only seemed to increase; determined to not lose. Samantha contemplated having him stand down, but her Pokémon let out another howl, raising its attack once more. She nodded, "Alright, bud. You got this. If you're not done, _we're_ not done. Agility!"

Arcanine let out a slow breath, eyes focusing, and muscle relaxing. Toes flexed and it bounced on its paws, ready to move.

"Scary face!" Leon snapped, but Arcanine moved at the same time.

"Let's show him how we Play Rough!" the redhead shouted, and the fire-type obeyed, suddenly dashed in and crashing into Charizard. They tumbled, Arcanine snarling and snapping and biting and clawing at the other fire type, leaving gashes and scrapes. The lizard in kind left plenty of rips and tears in Arcanine's fur, though nothing so deep as to warrant stopping the match. Her Arcanine was finally knocked free, though made to leap right back into the fray.

"Smokescreen!" the former Champion spoke quickly, and Charizard blasted black smoke from its mouth right into Arcanine's face. Her Pokémon snarled, retreated back and coughing while shaking its head. His nose would be ruined now, but she could see his ears working hard. It was that motion that saved him from a Thunder punch-just barely. Sparks stills stung him, but he would be alright.

"Swift!"

Stars shot from Arcanine's body, hitting Charizard dead on. It staggered the fire-type, giving Arcanine the time to move in with darkened fangs a second time. Again, he aimed for the neck, and found the scaly flesh. He chomped down, earning a shriek, but he didn't stop there. With a snarl he, he suddenly swung his body around and slammed his opponent into the ground, returning the favor from earlier. Charizard grunted, dazed for a moment, though was pulled back as the force of the bite grew harder and harder. With a pained sound, the lizard brought its claws up to the quadruped's chest and, the appendages suddenly glowing, slashed. Arcanine reared back with a yelp, nearly tripping over its paws and spraying blood. His body shook as he staggered away, though continued to snarl. Charizard, likewise, was not quick to rise, panting hard, and shaking just as much.

Both refused to back down, waiting for their trainers' commands.

Samantha watched them both, filled with pride, but also worry. This battle was going to end badly if they kept trying to get a winner. As much as she did want to come out on top, it needed to stop. Her inner Champion tried to fight it, but she knew it was the right choice.

"Arcanine!" she called out, walking forward and placing a hand against his side. He glanced to her, confused, though she smiled gently, "That's enough, bud. You can barely keep standing."

"And you're no better, Charizard," Leon spoke up, and she realized he'd done the exact same thing as she had. Charizard, like her Arcanine, pouted, but leaned into his trainer's touch. His body slouched, and her fire-type followed in suit as he sat on his haunches. He panted heavily, tongue hanging down low and whines slipping out. The redhead gently rubbed his cheek as she brought out a full restore-one for him to drink, the other to begin spraying on his injuries. He flinched at the application, but the special chemicals in it would seal any gash in seconds.

"Need some?" she asked the former Champion, but he just held up his own bottle. He tossed her the one in his other hand.

"Here, I owe you that one," he chuckled, and finished applying his own medication to Charizard before walking over. As soon as he stopped he held out his hand. Naturally, she took it, and returned his grin with one of her own. "Now _that_ was a battle! I don't think it ever got that intense even against Gloria! Your Arcanine really had Charizard on the ropes!"

"Likewise! I was actually worried there, but it seems they're evenly matched."

"Seems like it-although those moves! You were combining them again, right?" he laughed.

She giggled, "Yep! Arcanine's another one I've worked on it with. He's thankfully has a good amount of moves I can combine, although, really, it's more like code words to use two moves rapidly. Can't do it _too_ often, but he's got years of experience backing him up."

"Yeah, Charizard, too, although I've never combined the moves. I'm going to have to try it out! Don't suppose you're into teaching?"

"Ha! Can't say I have, but maybe I should consider," Samantha snickered, turning to Arcanine, who was finally all better. He shook his body, getting rid of the kinks, and approached Charizard with a friendly yip and tail wag. The fire-type thankfully didn't seem to hold a grudge and grunted in a welcome of his own.

"I lost a bet 'cause of you two, ya know," Raihan suddenly piped up, waltzing on over to join them.

"My bad," Leon grinned.

"You owe me a beer, mate, and _you_ owe me something else," he winked to Samantha who laughed and handed back his Dynamax band.

She gestured to Rotom, "How'd the live feed go?"

"Huh? Oh! Was I supposed to be recording that?" he replied, a toothy smirk on his face. Again the redhead laughed, and he chuckled in turn. "It went like a _dream_. Had easily all of Galar watching. Bet we had some from Johto, too, since I tagged you. And, boy, lemme tell ya: they were on the edge of their seats watching Arcanine and Charizard."

"I bet! _I_ was the edge of my seat!" the former Champion beamed. "You're really incredible, Sam! It's no wonder you're a Grand Champ!"

Her cheeks went hot as she smiled sheepishly, eyes downcast, "Thanks-I mean, I just do what I can to not let my team down."

"Nah, c'mon, now, don't get shy," Raihan spoke up, lifting her chin up so their eyes met. "You were _amazing_ out there. Wild even."

Her heart raced faster suddenly, and her cheeks got a lot hotter as she managed to sputter out, "I-um, thanks."

"Seriously, your battle instincts are top notch. You _have_ to join the Cup next year! You also need to participate in the Battle Tower, too!" Leon beamed, hands on his hips now.

Raihan chuckled as he released her chin, "For real-I saw tons of comments of people wanting to battle you now."

"Wait- _really_?" she gasped, looking to the phone. Her companion was kind enough to bring up the recording of the feed and go through the comments. Sure enough, more than a handful mentioned a desire to take her on, see how they could do. Others were amazed by the battle that had gone down, saying it was on par with Leon's fight with Gloria or even better. Some seemed disappointed by the outcome, and a few blasted her as some attention-whore who should go back to Johto. She snorted at those. They wouldn't be so brave if they got to meet her Arcanine in person.

"See?" the Gym Leader snickered before suddenly wrapping an arm around both Leon and Samantha's necks, pulling them close. "Well, I don't know about y'all, but I think I deserve some lunch after working so hard!"

"Yes, because standing there looking pretty is just _so_ difficult," the redhead snorted.

"Right? He's just run ragged all the time," the purple-haired man sighed, pinching Raihan's face. The Gym Leader hissed, slapping the hand away. "But I _am_ rather hungry, and our Pokémon could use a good treat after that. So how about Lunch on me? We can go to the new restaurant just outside the Tower. It's got a great menu."

"Sounds good to me," she grinned back, turning to Arcanine to return him.

"Alright, then what we waiting for?" the dark-skinned man grinned.

"Shall, we, my lady?" Leon chuckled, bowing like a nobleman and holding out an arm.

"Oh? Escorting me, are we?" she mused, slipping her arm around his. "You're going to make me blush, Leon. It almost feels like a date."

"Just being a gentleman after receiving such a spectacular display from a lovely lady," he laughed, all in friendly jest. Raihan let out a "pfft" sound.

"Lovely lady? Nah-uh, she's a wild Grand Champion and there's only way to wrangle those kinds of people," he smirked. Before she could make some quick barb, he suddenly bent down and hefted Samantha clean over his shoulder. She yelped when he smacked her rump.

" _Raihan!_ " she gasped.

"Just getting what you deserve, love! You stick close, Leon-we don't need you getting lost!" he laughed, waltzing right on towards the lift.

"Leon, help!" she wailed, helpless.

The young man just laughed, shaking his head with hands up in surrender, "He's your problem!"

" _Traitooor_!" she cried out, and then laughed all the way down to the ground floor.

\-----------------------------

**TMWolf:** _I had way too much fun writing that fight. Considering the ages of both Charizard and Arcanine, how long they've trained, and also the moves they learn through level up or TM, I figured they would both be evenly matched. Of Sam's Pokemon, Arcanine would be considered fairly unbeatable like Charizard, so it makes for an epic match. In the end... it's hard to say who would really win, although I uh... definitely creamed Leon in the game lmao like I felt bad but I was so OP after spending like 90% of my time in the game in the Wild Area oops xD Can't have Sam too OP, but just enough ;) Gotta impress her man with more than her sex appeal._

_Now for another Raihan/Sam post that fits right in xD_


	13. The Bitter & Sweet (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some back story again. Also smut because it's been long enough :D Also props to Leon this chapter; the sweet boys gets to endure some BS xD Also maybe trigger warnings? Not sure if I really need it, but it's there?

The restaurant was called "Champion's Delight", which wasn't actually an unfitting title. Leon himself said he liked it, and there was a picture of the new Champion Gloria enjoying the first meal there. According to the owner, she came in often, although right now she was on vacation with family due to the closing of the Gym Challenge for the year. Even so, the place was still highly popular, and Samantha was surprised when they got a table easily. Then again, she was with the _former Champion_ and a _Gym Leader_. Even if the hostesses weren't star struck, they still probably could have gotten their nice booth right away regardless. It was tucked into a corner almost, but not enough so that the people couldn't see or notice them.

Naturally, cameras came out and people were abuzz with excitement.

The redhead wondered if anyone actually recognized her—especially after that live feed.

"They have a killer burger, and the curry is top notch," Leon beamed, flipping through the menu. "You getting your usual, 'Rai?"

"You know it, although shame they don't have that... what'ya call it? Oyakodohan?" the dragon tamer mused, glancing to Samantha with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, " _Oyakodon_ , thank-you very much, and I wouldn't expect them to, although that does sound good right now."

"What's 'Oyakodon'?" their purple-haired companion inquired from across the table.

"It's a rice disk soaked in a broth and you add egg, bird, or some other meat, along with veggies. It's really good and even Raihan and Flygon-approved. They got to try it, what, three days agoor something? I was making it to celebrate the modeling shoot with Nessa since it's one of my teams' favorites."

"Damn it really does sound good. How come I wasn't invited?" he pouted with a bit of a huff. It was adorable, watching a full-grown man in a fancy outfit look like a child.

"Raihan kinda made himself my guest. I think he was bored. That, or all his lady friends weren't answering the booty calls," she snickered, earning a pout from Raihan this time.

"You willingly sent me your address. I just took advantage of the opportunity. Besides, you and I both know damn well you enjoyed kicking my ass at Mario Kart."

"Yes, Yes I did," she smirked, and Leon's face was pitiful as he made a whining sound.

"Okay, that's not fair—I love gaming! You _have_ to bring me along next time!"

"More players would make it more fun, although I don't have enough controllers. Does Nessa like to play?"

The former Champion grinned, "Oh yeah—she's actually the most competitive of us. We could probably get Gloria or Hop to join in, too, to make it a party."

"Can they drink yet, though?"

"Oh. No. Hmm... maybe not them then. Gordiaemight be up for it?"

"I think us four is fine. Gordie's kind of a stiff, anyways," Raihan shrugged, lounging back.

"That's fine by me, we just need more controllers," Samantha mused as she pulled out her phone. It had been buzzing quite a bit, meaning she had messages. Sure enough, the very dark-skinned woman they'd spoken of was blowing up her phone about the live feed. The redhead was touched Nessa watched and was ecstatic over the outcome, and how she was going to show off her friend to the other Gym Leaders—to one up them and all, being her "best friend". That made her laugh, earning some lifted brows from her two companions. "It's Nessa, here."

"Ha! She's going to put you all over her blog, too. Oh, actually, let me check the Battle Tower feed. People will usually post about anyone who goes up against me," Leon grinned, whipping out his own Rotom. "Oh, snap, yes. There's tons of comments already about it. Ouch. Some of these guys are rude."

"What're they saying?" Raihan inquired, leaning over. His rival turned the phone so they could see. It was the typical hate-juice, of course; calling Leon weak sauce now that he'd been dethroned. There were even some calling him a fake and that he had always been a fake, so it was no wonder Gloria beat him. They even went on to say all the Gym Leaders were shams and it was all rigged, and the new Champion just didn't play by the rules so of course she won.

"Um, _wow_. Do you get these kind of crackpots all the time?" the redhead inquired, though she couldn't help noting there was a sadness to Leon's smile.

"Yeah, comes with being a celebrity. Those kind do make me mad, though—they're insulting to all of us. Gloria gets it even worse. I've been helping to monitor her web presence, and just... there's vicious people out there."

"Tell me about it. I can be on a long winning streak and even KO your Pokémon, but they still have the nerve to try and call me out like they could even stand a chance against me or any of us Gym Leaders," Raihan growled, curling his lip.

Samantha reached over to grip his arm, reassuringly, "Luckily, you guys know the truth—you're badasses, and the best of the best."

"Damn right we are."

"Yep, although Gloria's on top now," Leon chuckled, but she could tell it was half-hearted.

"Everyone loses eventually. I've lost easily twenty times, and that's probably being nice," she smiled, which she hoped helped a little.

He chuckled again, "You sure? With the way you battled, I wouldn't think you'd ever lost."

"Oh, trust me, I did. I even lot my first Gym match ever against Valkner. That dick had a ground-type move that _both_ my Growlithe and Mareep were weak against. I was so maaaad," she sighed, flopping back. "I almost lost my Championship match, too, to be honest. I only had Arcanine left and we somehow managed to win. So let me tell you: it's not that bad losing. Or, well, the media backlash is. Assholes were happy to rip into me when I lost but then act all sweet and friendly when I won again. But besides that, it's an opportunity to learn and grow. If all you do is win, you get stale, right?"

Leon thought for a moment, before laughing, his eyes a bit brighter, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Man, are you Johto-jin always full of such wisdom?"

"Well, not _all_ of us."

Raihan smirked, "Just you, oh mighty Empress?"

"If you say so," she smirked back, laughing lightly, and then waved her hand, "But yeah. Just don't let it get to you if you can. I know how hard it can be—Arceus knows I hit a low point on my way to Grand Champ—but you just have to remember that the media's words don't mean shit and you're a good trainer. And both of you guys are that and more. You wouldn't be in your positions if you weren't."

"True. Thanks, Sam. Guess I really do owe you lunch now," the purple-haired man snickered.

"Yess, my plan has worked perfectly," she mock-laughed, gesturing dramatically.

The Gym Leader tsked, "Look at this conniving little Purloin. She's got us wrapped around her finger, 'Lee. I think she needs to be punished."

"Wha—oh no you don't—Raihan!" she hissed as he leaned over as if to bite her neck. She promptly shoved his face away, scooting towards the far side. Leon managed a chuckle, but his cheeks had turned pink as he glanced to the crowd of curious eyes.

"Not exactly the time and place," he coughed, finding the menu interesting.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Lee. When are you gonna learn to have some fun? You need to let me find you a pretty girl to spend the night with," Raihan sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, pouting a little.

Leon's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade, "I told you—I'm not like you. I don't want just some one night stand. And I haven't found the right person yet, is all."

"Maybe if you came out with me to a club you could find someone," his rival-friend said. "Otherwise, you're going to turn thirty and not even kissed a girl."

" _Ha ha_ ," the former Champion grumbled.

Samantha sighed, rolling her eyes and jabbed Raihan with a finger, "Dude, shut up. You're just being a jerk now."

"Hey, I'm just—," he started, but she put a hand to his face as she met Leon's gaze.

"Lee, don't mind him. It's totally fine you haven't. And it's fine to be embarrassed, too. I didn't have a boyfriend until after I won my first Championship, and I was almost an adult then. I was too busy training."

"Tell me about it," he snickered.

Raihan huffed, "Still, you haven't even kissed a girl. You should get some practice before your 'one' to make it even better for them."

"Oh my Arceus you have _terrible_ advice," Samantha groaned. 

"Says the one who popped her berry with _moi_ and had a _fantastic_ time. You're _welcome_ , by the way."

Her cheeks went tomato red as she smacked him, "Raihan, shut up! You don't need to blab about that!"

"Wait, you—," Leon began, bringing her focus back to him. He thought better of it, blushing again. In some way, it was freaking adorable seeing him so shy about it. In another, it was relatable. She had been a lot like him. Her sexual release had really helped her change, she realized, and also talking about it with Darcy helped to validate her feelings and make it normal. She probably wasn't the one to do that for Leon, but it was hard to watch him be made so uncomfortable

"Yeah, I did."

"Not your boyfriend?" he frowned, mostly to himself, trying to think on it. She could imagine why; Darcy had followed a similar line of thinking for her, which wasn't unreasonable. She'd always been the sister who followed the more "romantic" path in life, her elder sister happy to engage with anyone she pleased and never cared for being tied down. Sure, the comfort life was still appealing in some ways to Samantha, but she knew she wasn't ready—especially not after hearing her ex was back. Already memories she didn't like would return when she least expected it.

"No, it didn't work out between us, so we didn't go that far. It happens, and it gave me good experience—like knowing that it's _definitely_ okay if you haven't had a girlfriend or done anything sexual yet. It's a _thousand_ times better than being with a complete asshole," she snorted, loathing even just the memory of that bastard's face.

Arceus, how had she even fallen for him?

"That's true," Leon chuckled, though he still looked a bit uneasy about it. "Still, I probably should at least have _some_ experience."

"Just go find a girl at a club and make out—that'd be more than enough to start with," Raihan grinned, though didn't push. He knew he'd gone maybe a little too far, even if he'd been teasing. He did just want the best for his old-time rival and friend. He'd been so caught up in his life as Champion, he'd had no time for women or fun. Now he did, and he was too shy and uncertain to do it.

"Yeah, maybe," he sighed, shrugging.

Samantha chuckled, an idea coming to mind, "You can always just kiss me."

Both men paused, blinking, and then gave her perplexed looks.

"What? At least I'm someone you _know_ and won't make fun of you for anything about it, right?" she shrugged back.

"It's not a _bad_ idea," Raihan mumbled, and she almost dared to think he sounded reluctant. That wasn't jealousy was it? No, it couldn't be. They were just friends with benefits—or wait, did he not want to share? Was he a dragon coveting his little hoard? Samantha could help snickering at the thought.

"I—I don't know," Leon chuckled, his cheeks red again. Samantha just grinned, and waved her hand.

"I'm not expecting an answer, the offer is just there if you want to get more comfortable with things. I might as well as put what I've learned as of late to use," she mused, glancing Raihan's way. Her grin turned to a smirk, which he noted and pouted. She couldn't help feeling just a little pleased with herself. He _was_ jealous—of not having her attention. It was cute. That, or she was wrong, but she decided to think what she wanted.

"Well, thanks. I'll keep it in mind. I'm not sure I want to owe you anymore than I do, though."

"Please, making out with a handsome former champion? If anything, I'd owe _you_ ," she winked, figuring that might give him a little boost of confidence. Truthfully, it might have just made him shyer in the way he turned red all the way to his ears and found the menu more interesting. Arceus, he reminded her of her as a teenager—back when she and her ex first met. The first guy to flirt with her, and she'd been just as much of a sheepish mess. Leon would make a good boyfriend, though,she was pretty sure. If she was of a mind to date, he'd be on the list of men to choose.

 _'After Raihan, anyways,'_ she mused, and had to blink, stupefied by the thought for a brief moment. Really, what a silly thing to think! He couldn't even be on the list.

"So how many favors do you owe _me_ , then, Sammy?" the Houndoom himself purred, a hand ghosting along her neckline. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she sent a hot glare his way for the tease. Arceus, that toothy grin just made her want to strangle him and kiss him at the same time. It was hardly fair.

"Not enough to make up for what you owe _me_ for putting up with your insufferable attitude," she quipped back, holding her head high. Across the table, Leon snickered.

"Aww, c'mon, I know you love me deep down," he cooed, hand slinking over to her leg, slowing moving from her knee to the inside of her thigh. Of course, it was tantalizing and made her want to squirm at the memory of what such a touch could do. Thankfully, she had enough sense to smack it gently, giving him a quick glare.

"Bad dragon."

"Raihan, leave her alone," the former champion chuckled, shaking her head. He smirked a moment later, "Otherwise, I'll sic Nessa on you."

Raihan gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I have her on speed dial."

"Besides, here comes out waiter. I'm _starving_ , so let's order our food and eat," the redhead grinned, and, after a pout, Raihan relented with a cheeky grin.

\---------------------

Lunch passed far quicker than Samantha wanted, her company proving the best one could get. Jovial conversation filled with barbs and laughter made hours feel like minutes, and coupled with good food that filled their bellies, it was hard to make themselves leave. Unfortunately, Leon had duties to attend to as both the Battle Tower head, and also has the "lame-Cramorant" Champion, which meant he had to handle some of the league work Gloria wasn't ready to yet. He was reluctant to leave, the three of them having such a good time—free of their worries even when fans approached and wanted pictures they were happy to give, the redhead included—but he was a man of duty and responsibility, and so he left Samantha and Raihan there in the Battle Tower courtyard.

It was actually nearing dinner by then, the sun slowly setting in the sky. The air was cool despite summer steadily approaching, and the streets were actually still bustling with energy. The Battle Tower ran at all hours apparently, so it was no surprise so many trainers still loitered about. More shops had been installed to, providing nick knacks and useful items for the aspiring trainers. She noted there were even souvenirs for each gym, be it athletic wear or even figurines or plushies of Pokémon. It was cute.

"Aww, look, it's you," Samantha laughed as she spotted a plush doll of the dark-skinned man, his body rounded and deformed, with a cute, toothy smile. "They got your jacket and everything."

"Man, even when I'm cute I'm handsome," he smirked, taking it from her to bring it to his face and make a pose.

"Adorable," she chuckled, whipping out her phone to take a photo. "I just might make that my background."

"Aw, I'm touched. I'm starting to think you like me, Sammy girl," he purred as he replaced the doll and wrapped an arm lazily over her shoulders, urging her onward.

"Hmm _nah_. My Arcanine is way better looking," Samantha replied, showing off her phone screen, the background of which was one of her and Arcanine.

He tilted his head, "You look so young there."

"Yeah—this wasn't too long after I won my first Championship. Ironically, it was my ex who took the picture. Probably the one nice thing he gave me," she snorted, curling her nose at the thought of him.

"Guess he gets one point for such a good photo. You should change it to the one of you and Arcanine from Nessa's shoot—you two looked badass."

"Ha! You're right, it would be way better. I hope she'll ask me again for her next one."

"I'm sure she will. You did great."

"I know," she grinned, a mischievous twinkle to her eyes. Raihan chuckled, roughing up her hair before walking ahead. The redhead made a disgruntled sound, huffing to catch up as she fixed her hair.

"That was rude."

"Can't let you get away with being cocky," he smirked, and then suddenly cupped her chin in his hands. He gave her his trademark cheeky grin, "That's _my_ job."

"In more ways than one, huh?" she mused back, brow raised.

He tilted his head slightly, "You make it sound like you want something."

"What? Who? Me? No, no; certainly not," Samantha smiled sweetly, slipping away from his grasp. A flash made her glance around, and she noted people were watching, most curious—but some were whispering. "You should probably be careful, 'Rai. I think people are starting to talk."

He scoffed, "And? They talk about me all the time. Ain't nothing new."

"What if they start to say we're dating?" she inquired, and that did make him pause. He frowned slightly, shoving his hands into his pocket. She wasn't wrong to ask, truth be told. He was giving her displays of affection, which most men only did in such public places with women they were involved with. He was _Raihan_ , though. Infamous lady killer. The devourer of many berries. He had a dating "scandal" almost every month.

"Eh, let 'em. Keeps them excited I guess," he shrugged, but then frowned again. "Unless... are you going to be okay with it?"

"They've already started rumors that I've a sham and just some Johto bitch upstart. I figure a rumor we might be dating isn't that bad. They'll probably call me a slut," she mused, frowning a little herself, but not that deeply.

He raised a brow, his voice a touch incredulous, "That doesn't bother you?"

"I mean, _yeah¸_ it does. A little," she sighed, shrugging as she, too, stuffed her hands into her pocket. "But it's not the first time it's happened, so, I mean... whatever. They'll say what they want and it'll eventually become old news."

Raihan's hands tightened, and he was glad they were in his pockets. She nor anyone else needed to see how the words unnerved him. Who would dare call someone like Sam a _slut_? Especially from before? She'd only just started being anything close to it—and even then what a load of Mudsdale shit—maybe a month or two ago. Before that, he could surmise well enough from her shyness the first night she was hardly the type to go around even kissing a lot. Not to mention, like Leon, she was too consumed with Pokémon to be that way. So how could any conjure such a false rumor? 

The Gym Leader forced himself to set the thought aside. It wasn't his place to ask, no matter how much the question scratched at him. He was already doing enough giving her a promise to keep her safe from her ex. He didn't need to do more than that. It was too close—too dangerous.

 _'Remember your rules,'_ he grumbled, though flashed the redhead a grin when she turned to face him with a raised brow. He'd fallen behind, lost in his thoughts.

"You alright? I told you it's fine... or are you actually not okay with it? You don't have to lie to me, you know. If them saying we're dating is going to bug you, we can always take a break or something—not hang out for a while or at least not be seen together as much," she went on, almost to the point of rambling out ideas. Arceus, help him, she could be so good to him without even realizing it. Did she really think _he_ would be the one bothered by it? And not _her_?

"They can talk all they want, love. As long as we know what we are, that's what matters," he spoke up. "I was just worried about the attention you're gonna get. It got pretty bad with Nessa back when we were shaggin' it up. Almost hurt her modeling career."

"Well, modeling is just a hobby, so I think I'm fine," she laughed. "And I _am_ fine. _Really_. It's just been a couple years since I've been involved in the rumor mill. I survived before, I'll survive being your 'girlfriend'. I just worry your reputation in the playboy world will be _ruined_."

He snort-laughed, "Oh, I assure you, if you get labeled my girlfriend, it'll only attract _more_ women. They'll all want a chance to prove they're better and more worthy to be _my_ woman."

"Aww, I'm going to be so jealous. It'll be such a pain finding boy toys to replace you when you have a conga line of woman waiting for you to fuck them," Samantha sighed dramatically, even pretending to drop a few tears. "Whatever shall I do? I don't know if there's enough good dick out there to satisfy me."

"I might have an idea," Raihan smirked, glancing around briefly. He spotted a corridor among the buildings, and so grinned as he suddenly took her wrist and pulled her along, slipping away from prying eyes. She laughed the whole time, even as he brought her to a more concealed spot, pressing her into the brick wall. His hands trailed along her sides as he loomed over her, cyan eyes glowing with a dangerous hunger. His toothy grin was ravenous, and it sent shivers down her spine. Arceus, she loved that look. It never failed to get her hot and bothered, and he smelled fucking good. His voice was low and husky as he brought his lips to her ear, "I ought to punish you for trying to make me jealous."

"Damn, you found me out. How will you punish this naughty Empress?" she purred back, a giggle just on the tip of her tongue as she brought her hands to his chest. His breath was hot on her neck as he ghosted the skin, threatening to nip it.

"Gonna have to eat you up."

"Don't you threaten me with a good time."

"Well then, let's make it a promise," he smirked, suddenly pulling her flush against him. His lips came close, and she yearned for that kiss she knew was coming. Only, it didn't. He just chuckled, hand coming up to take her chin gently. His trademark toothy grin flashed, "And I know a good hotel around here."

She snickered, not pulling away, "What? Can't make it back home?"

"I'm _starving_."

"We just finished lunch," she hummed, tracing a finger along his zipper.

"I still need dessert."

"Oh? Looking for some _red velvet cake_ then?"

"My favorite," he chuckled, and, at last, kissed her.

It was rough and needy, and he made sure to bite her lip just a little, sending a shock through her. He always knew just the right thing to get her all hot and bothered, making her all too happy to be tugged along back out the opposite end of the alley, away from prying eyes, and making their way to the Rose of the Rondelands, the only hotel that would fit a man of his notoriety. If anyone was surprised to see him with company, they didn't show it, not even the hostess, who were polite as could be giving him a room key. That was fine by Samantha, who didn't bother to hide her eagerness as they took the lift up to his suite of choice. Naturally, he didn't let their solitude go to waste, pressing her against the lift's walls to kiss her again, a bit more roughly this time. She'd been quite naughty, after all, and he didn't appreciate it one bit.

His hands were on their way to working up her jacket when the elevator stopped and dinged. She slipped away from him, recalling the room number given, and waltzed her way down the hall. She dared a few glances back, and couldn't stop her shudder at the gleam in his icy, cyan eyes. It wasn't right how intimidating and seductive they could be, going oh-so perfect with that toothy grin; like he was a predator and her the prey.

Only, she wanted to be e

"Taking your sweet time," she purred from her spot leaning against the door frame, watching him sauntered right on up. He was casual as could be flipping the card from his pocket and tapping it on the door.

"Just admiring the view, thinking on how to make it better," he rumbled back before slipping inside. Of course, she followed in suit, and the minute the door closed he was there, arms braced against the wooden barrier. "And I have some ideas."

"Like... what?" she breathed, heart racing fast with exciting.

"Like you with a lot less clothes on and a your face a lot redder," he smirked.

She grinned right on back, hands coming up to wrap around his neck, "Then you've got some work to do, Gym Leader."

"As you wish, Empress," he rumbled, and his kiss was all it took for any last semblance of sense to leave the room.

No time was wasted moving to the bed, clothes quickly thrown off and discarded as they went. Lips met and parted, finding other avenues along bare flesh. Cheeky works became moans of pleasure as he worked her just the way she liked, kissing her when she needed it; nipping at all the right times; and using his fingers to bring forth the sweet haze of ecstasy. Samantha was not one to let him do all the work, though; she'd learned—slowly but surely—over their many trysts, finding he liked a nip on his ear and collar, and always appreciated a good suck on his cock. It never failed to excite her, seeing him clutch the sheets when she pleasured him; it made her want to pull out those sounds of pleasure more, even if she could never match his own skills. He appreciated it, though, ever eager to ravage her when she had done enough.

Pausing only to retrieve a condom, the pleasure of foreplay was increased ten fold as they copulated, Raihan thrusting harder than usual; consumed in the throes of sex. She was supple to him; to the rough speed that ignited the fire hotter than ever. He hit in all the right places, hiking her leg up high while he kissed and bit between thrusts. She had little time to do more than moan and cry out as he brought her to her peak in almost record time. He was hardly done, but she was more than willing to change position, straddling his lap as he sat up, keeping her close so he could massage her breasts and continue tasting her lips as she rode him hard, driving them both to an orgasms that left them tired, breathless, and sweaty.

Samantha giggled, quite pleased as she lay next to Raihan, still panting lightly, and stared at her partner, who looked rather content lounging on his back. She swore he was purring, his lip curled upwards. She snickered some as she rolled to her belly, tugging a pillow to lay on. She grinned when he turned his head to open an eye at her and chuckled.

"That was a wonderful 'punishment'," she hummed, reaching over to draw her hand along his abdomen. She felt him flex, much to her amusement. Was it strange she never got tired of seeing it—his physique? His muscles were always so perfect, but it was reasonable considering how religiously he worked out. She'd seen him in the gym plenty of times and even joined him occasionally, but otherwise he showed off plenty on Pokégram. Really, though, it was hardly fair for anyone else she might have fun with—they just didn't compare.

"Looks like I should have been more rough with you," Raihan growled, suddenly reaching over to tug her to him. She expected it, but she still made a squeal when he nipped her collar, squeezing her buttocks. He chuckled, satisfied at her reaction, and lounged back against the pillows again, but left his arm around her waist. It was a bit different, but she didn't mind. He was warm, and she wouldn't deny lying against him was incredibly nice.

"There's always round two," she winked, turning slightly to rest her arms across his chest.

He smirked, squeezing gently again, "Look at you, so eager for more. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me."

"As long as you don't mind," he winked, earning a laugh. He had to say, he liked it a lot when she did. It made her face light up, which, combined with the flush in her face after the good fuck he gave her, made her that much more gorgeous. He almost dared to say he couldn't get enough—from her witty tongue, to the enticing physique, and the insatiable sex drive that practically matched his own. It was hard to not be drawn to her, and harder still to tolerate the thought of anyone hoping they could do better than him when it came to pleasuring her. It was just his pride talking, of course; Samantha was a woman of high caliber, so being the best was obviously worth that much more. That, and he still hadn't gotten enough of her.

"I can honestly say, I will never _not_ mind. Sex with you is the best," she sighed happily, stretching and relaxing as if to nap. "Definitely glad I let you convince me to go dancing."

"Me, too," he snickered, recalling the night. He had to admit, it had been one of the better nights he'd had in a while, and many more since with her in his bed had added to that list. The other women he'd entertained just weren't nearly as fun, and he would never had dared bring any of them to be around his friends. Samantha wasn't like them, though, and he was grateful for it. It made him wonder how she really had been left untouched up until now. He'd thought it many times before, more so as a humorous notion, but now it bugged him like an itch he couldn't scratch. She'd had a boyfriend after all, albeit a shitty one, and she wasn't exactly naïve about the subject.

Raihan withheld his sigh, knowing he shouldn't even be considering asking, but the itch was getting worse. For all his rules to stay out of the business of his "conquests", he was actually quite nosy when it came to his friends—his good ones, anyways. He might not _act_ on the information or openly push too hard like Leon or Nessa would, but he still liked to know to help. Samantha was no different.

"So, tell me something," he spoke up, gaze at the ceiling as some part of him told him to stop. He shouldn't ask. He shouldn't cross the line any further. Memory flickered as it had before, the wailing words echoing; the despaired face flashing into his mind's eyes. He foolishly shoved that part of him back as he turned his eyes down to meet hers, hand drawing along her back lazily, "You really never had sex with that psycho dick ex of yours? Like nothing at all? I don't mean nothin' by it, just—you weren't exactly inexperienced in foreplay."

Her blush was kind of cute as she glanced away, "Well, we did kiss and all. We just... didn't go all the way. We tried. Or, well, _I_ did."

"What'dya mean?" he pressed, brows scrunching. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I was just about eighteen, and he was my first relationship, so I was always kind of nervous with things. I got better with kissing and touching, so I assumed sex was just the next natural thing," she shrugged, eyes downcast still. Her expression alone made him tense, not sure he liked where this might be going. "He was a bit pushy about it, to be honest, but he waited until I agreed, and we did the whole 'romantic date' and everything, and I was even basically half naked and then I... chickened out."

"You... chickened out. _You_?" he snorted, brow raised in disbelief.

She groaned, cheeks red and pouted, "Yes, I did, okay?"

"Hey, hey, I'm kidding. I'm just shocked. You're not exactly someone I'd expect to be _scared_ to have sex."

"No, yeah, you're right. I just..." she started, pushing up. He was distinctly aware of the lack of her warmth and how much he disliked the absence. She sighed again with another shrug, "At some point I realized things felt... _wrong_. I didn't like what we were doing. I didn't feel the way I did with you the first time. Pretty much, I realized I didn't want to have sex with him. So I told him to stop and that I still wasn't ready."

"...Something tells me he wasn't happy," Raihan rumbled, his body tensing again; more tightly this time. He had to work hard not to clench his fist.

She snorted, waving, "Ugh, tell me about it. He was _pissed_ , actually. He yelled at me, called me a tease among other things. He didn't talk to me for at least a day or two, and of course I felt awful about it, but looking back I'm _glad_ I didn't go through with it. My gut was right about it being wrong. I learned later he went and had sex my _former_ best friend the same night after he left and plenty more after."

"What the _fuck_."

"Yeah, one of the many reasons I hate his guts. And hers. Asshole even tried to blame me for making him cheat," she went on, rolling her eyes. "But, yeah, I haven't had a boyfriend since. I didn't want one and still don't, for obvious reasons, and, well, I didn't consider being promiscuous until you, sooo yeah."

Raihan regarded her for a good, long while. He hadn't clenched his fist yet, but there was a distinct loathing in his gut forming for this ex-boyfriend. What kind of piece of shit did that? Sure, he would never date, and would leave girls heart broken when he couldn't return the affection they wanted, but he never _lied_ to them about it, and he always made damn sure his partner for the night _wanted_ it. Any man who didn't was scum and deserved the wrath of Arceus to rain down on them for the pain they caused. He hated it all the more because it was Samantha— _his_ Sammy.

"...And even after all that... you chose to have sex for the first time... with _me_. Of all people?" he asked aloud. He almost reached up to cup her cheek but refrained. That was too much. Still, he was tempted by the way her eyes and smile softened.

"Because you were honest with me. You weren't trying to convince me of anything, or pretend to be something else. You definitely didn't care about my money or status or connections. You just wanted sex and fun and you put it all out on the table. No tricks, no lies... And then, well... you _asked_ ," she spoke softly, and then laughed with delight, "And let's face it; you're kind of fucking _hot_ , 'Rai. You had me exceedingly enamored by the end of lunch, and the kiss at the club sealed the deal. Helps you're a good guy, too."

Raihan, for perhaps the first time in his life, found himself blushing. Not a lot, but enough he felt the heat in his cheeks and his heartbeat picked up at her words. Honestly, what was wrong with him? He got plenty of comments calling him hot or being an awesome guy every day. This was nothing new. From her, though, it was different, however stupid that was. Arceus, help him, how did anyone like her exist? And how could she be able to choose him after what she went through? Just because he asked? What had that cock-sucker done to make just a stupid little thing mean so much? 

If Raihan was sure of one thing, it was that son of a bitch was going to find his fist in his face if he even set one foot in Galar.

"Uh-oh, does the Purloin have the mighty Raihan's tongue?" she teased, pulling him from his stupor. He blinked, realizing he'd gone quiet, and chuckled. Damn woman making him get lost in his own thoughts, too. She really was driving him crazy, and he didn't mind nearly as much as he should have.

"If that Purloin is _you_ , maybe," he growled, pouncing suddenly so she was beneath him. She laughed with delight as he kissed her neck on his way to her ear, "Although, I'd rather it be my dick."

"Well, _that_ can be arranged," she purred, hands moving to his chest and pushed. He raised a brow, reluctant to obey, but she rolled her eyes with a laugh and sat up so she could properly nudge him back down to his back. "There we go; be a good boy now."

"Oh? Going to give me a peck on the cheek later?"

"Something better," she chuckled, and a pleased growl escaped him at she trailed her mouth down along his jaw to his collar, roaming across his chest, all the way through his abs, and then—ah. Her mouth caught its real quarry.

Raihan could barely withhold his groan as he became acutely aware of one simple little thing:

Samantha was, without doubt, perfect.

\---------------------

**TMWolf:** _Soooo yeah. Her ex was NOT a good person, and now he's looking for her again hmmm.... Guess he didn't get the hint._

_Luckily Sam's already saved herself from that past, so he's got another thing coming... especially when she has the best kind of backup around now. Someone's gotta clean up the mess she makes with his stupid face >:)_


	14. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nessa is the best BFF. And also might be trigger warnings?? Talks about some dark stuff anyways

Samantha watched as her team fought together in the large open space of the small island in the Southern Wild. It wasn't exactly secluded, what with people able to spot the mound from around the edge of the large lake, but not many came over here on account of that there wasn't much to be had besides a tree with apples, and then a few smaller Pokémon that scurried in the grass. That was all the better for her, though; it provide a wide space for her Pokémon to let loose and spar one another. She liked to pair up disadvantaged types to make it more challenging and improve themselves over all. It wasn't as good as fighting another trainer who's moves they didn't know, but today was a casual training day.

Truthfully, she just needed a day away from the city. Oh, she enjoyed the company she kept there—Raihan was never boring and never failed to make her feel happy or have a good time—but he'd been caught up in work for almost two weeks since they returned from Wyndon, and she'd had enough of seeing social media blow up over her match with Leon. The hate comments had only increased, as had the positive ones, but a lot of rumor mill articles popped up, too; namely about if the Galarian Knight was "involved" with either Leon or Raihan. It was all just so silly. They were all just friends.

But she knew better than to not expect it.

It wasn't _quite_ as bad in Johto, but the media could be cruel to its trainers, especially Champions. Even Lance, who was as beloved as they came, had people trying to tear him down. Of course, he paid no mind, and she had been no different at the beginning, but eventually it started to eat at her. Her second run for Grand Champ had been even worse, and after the break up? Well, pettiness and anger made people even more cruel, and the media lapped it up. It had almost broken her back then, but she'd survived, and now their scathing words only felt like a small prick; more like an itch that you could almost completely ignore.

"Golisopod, watch your footing! Keep the mandibles moving, don't get lazy with them!" she barked, noting her Pokémon's movements as she sparred against Toxtricity and his electrical attacks. Her water-bug type might have been larger and stronger, but her electric-poison was quick and smart; he knew how to get under her defenses and avoid the smaller claws to get in strikes. However, if he couldn't avoid her own blows, he'd be hit hard, which counted for just as much.

The Golisopod shrilled in response, doing as commanded and utilizing her smaller claws. They took hold of Toxtricity's electrified fist, which sent a jolt through the larger Pokémon. Though it hurt, she was as stubborn as she was strong and pushed through the pain to open her jaws and spit a large glob of mud right in her opponent's face. Toxtricity yelped, staggering back and falling down onto his rump. He wiped quickly at his mouth and eyes as Golisopod stood over, ready to finish it.

"Alright, that's good! Tox, come here," Samantha laughed as her purple-skinned Pokémon managed to open one eye. He pouted as he did so, dragging his feet. He was glad he did, though, as she took out a rag and carefully wiped the mud from his face, making sure none got into his actual eye. For the mouth she gave a water bottle before moving to her motley crew that had gathered up again. "So... Tyranitar and Lucario, you're next. Alright, Big Momma, you're going to have to work hard to keep up with his speed—he's got almost every advantage up on you besides strength and defense. Lucario, if she catches you, you're going to get KO'd and you know it. She's our main power house."

The steel-fighter barked in confirmation while her dark-ground type grunted. She backed off with the others, lounging under the shade of the tree. Toxtricity pouted on the other side, no doubt having thought he would win. Alas, Golisopod's strength and special moves came through, but she was a good sport about it; even now she was chirping at her teammate and offering the apple she'd picked up. He glanced at it, ready to reject it, but then sighed, and bit off half to give her the other.

Samantha chuckled, always glad to see them all getting along.

"Been too long since we got out here," she sighed, leaning over into Arcanine on her right, his fur a perfect cushion. The fire-type made a curious "rrr" sound and licked her cheek, getting another chuckle. He was such a sweet boy, and even now she knew he was both keeping an eye on the team in case someone went too far, but also on the surrounding area; watching for any danger. He'd been that way since he was a Growlithe, and even now, when she didn't need as much protection, she was glad for it.

She had just started to scratch his chest when her phone buzzed. Brow raised, she called out her Rotom, who showed off a text message. It was from Nessa, of all people, wondering what she was up to.

**_Sam:_ **

_Just training._

_Needed a break from the city life._

She added in a picture of Lucario and Tyranitar going at it, the fighter landing a Force Palm that her dark-ground type blocked with an arm. She could tell it hurt, but Tyranitar's defense was the highest on her team, so she was able to endure the blow, knocking the blue-furred Pokémon back and firing off a screech that made her cover her ears, too. She was proud of her big girl, of course; the move was smart considering Lucario was all about physical attacks and speed over defense. She'd learned well over the last few years.

**_Nessa:_ **

_Lol You mean your favorite_

_boy toy is too busy for you._

**_Sam:_ **

_ha-ha, I do have a life outside his_

_apartment, thanks._ _I did need to_

_train, though. So what's up?_

_Not trying to wrangle me into another_

_modeling session are you? ;)_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Well, not today anyways :P_

_Actually, I was going to see if you_

_wanted_ _to hang out since I have time._

**_Sam:_ **

_That's fine by me._

_Do you mind if I finish up training?_

_Say another hour?_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Actually, let me train with you, too!_

_Where are you at?_

_It looks like the Southern Wild?_

**_Sam:_ **

_Yep!_

_You know the island in that lake?_

_The_ _Axew's_ _Eye or something?_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Yeah, I know it!_

_Be there in like thirty minutes!_

_I'm bringing my best babies so get ready!_

_> :)_

**_Sam:_ **

_Bring it! >:D_

Samantha chuckled as she set her phone aside and looked to the spar just in time to watch Tyranitar take a blow to the chest—a low kick that hurt pretty good. She saw her Pokémon wince, and was tempted to stop the fight, but was pleasantly surprised to watch the dark-ground-type suddenly rear forward and clamped down onto Lucario's arm. He yelped, and then gasped as her green-skinned Pokémon swung him up and then slammed him down into the ground. She didn't stop there, though; just as he staggered up she unleashed a Hyper Beam that hit him dead on.

The redhead got up instantly, rushing over. Lucario was by no means weak, but Hyper Beam was one of the most powerful moves out there, leaving her Tyranitar stunned, and sending her fighter flying back. He thankfully didn't land in the water, but he got close to the edge. He didn't get up, but did stir at her touch with a groan. She sighed in relief, glad to see he hadn't been completely KO'd, but he was definitely hurting.

"Jeez, you really pissed her off, didn't you?" she chuckled, pulling out a full restore spray and using it on her Lucario. The effects were immediate, and he came to with a whine. Like Toxtricity, he pouted, if only because he was a prideful creature. He'd been the first Galarian Pokémon on her team and was one of the best, a fact which would sometimes get to his head. It made him forget overwhelming strength could surpass a type advantage.

She grinned, patting his back, "You did great, Bud. You just underestimated her... again."

Lucario shot her a glare, and huffed all the way back to the tree while Tyranitar puffed her chest up proudly, although her injuries were smarting, too. Samantha could tell in the way she winced when she walked, and how she was all-too happy to be sprayed with another full restore.

"Alright, time for a thirty-minute break, guys. Nessa's coming, and we'll be training with her Pokémon. Be on your best behavior and remember what I taught all of you! Also, remember they're friends, so don't be rude!" she spoke up loudly and waited until she got confirmation from each and every one before she returned to Arcanine's side and gave him the attention he'd been dying for.

To her relief, the thirty minutes passed relatively quickly. Her Pokémon had settled down to lounge during such time, either napping or meditating or talking amongst themselves. Arcanine, naturally, was belly-up, his head in her lap as he sunned himself and received belly rubs, his favorite thing. Toxtricity had come by, too, happy to receive chin scratches that never failed to make him purr. It was put on hold, though, as taxi cab came into view, harolded by the cry of a Corivknight and a familiar voice shouting. Samantha chuckled as she waved back to Nessa as the car cab was brought to the ground with a gentle _thud_ , the bird flapping its wings quickly before folding them against its body. The driver quickly hopped down and opened the door, bowing respectfully.

"Thanks for the lift, here's your tip," the dark-skinned woman beamed, pulling out some dollars from her white athletic jacket. He took it and bid them farewell as she waltzed right on over. Her usual gym attire was gone, replaced by the jacket that stood out against her bright-blue tanktop and tanned capris. She wore a different pair of flip flops, and her hair was tied up in a braided style.

"Hey, you! I love your outfit!" the redhead beamed, meeting Nessa with an embrace.

Her companion smirked, "Thanks! I know it must be strange, what with me wearing my gym attire almost all the time, but I do actually have closets full of other things. Just, the sponsors, y'know?"

"So I've been told. It's good to see you, by the way! I know you've been busy with the Gym—how's it going?"

"Great, actually. We finished the last of the repairs, so, really, we're just waiting for when the Gym Challenge is reopened. It should be in probably another month or two, depending on how long they want to put off the Championship Cup. Gloria needs a lot of time to go through the legal work and set up her new 'image'. It's been so long since we've had a new one so it's pretty hectic. Lee is thankfully there to help, but poor guy is just swamped!"

"Well, he's dealing with both training Gloria _and_ the Tower, right?"

"Yeah, and it's technically his own fault, but still. It's not exactly a healthy way with coping," Nessa sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed her pokéballs. "Alright, come on out guys. Say hello to your friends!"

Samantha watched as the two teams began to mingle, "'Coping'?"

"Yeeep. He won't admit it, of course, but—ooooh. Oh, right. You don't have all the details yet to get it. Okay, so," the woman started, gesturing. At the same time, Samantha motioned for her to follow her to the tree where there would be shade. She continued on as they did just that, "Leon's been Champion for _ten_ years. At least. You know that, right? Okay, good. So, Leon was the one who endorsed both his brother _and_ Gloria. And you know who won? Who _beat_ him after _ten years_? Gloria. A fresh newcomer. On her very first run she _beat_ the _unbeatable_ Leon."

Ah. Yeah, it did make sense.

"So he's having a hard time getting over it?"

"Basically. He's _never_ lost before, so he's never had to deal with that, and he's adding on a lot more stupid shit on top of it. He was Galar's top celebrity and idol for so long, and he took a lot of pride in it. Like I couldn't even hate him for beating me all the damn time because he's just so nice and kind and a good sport. You get what I mean?"

"Basically he feels guilty even though he shouldn't, and because he doesn't know how to deal with it, instead of talking about it or having a good cry or punch something, he busies himself with work?" the redhead sighed, and Nessa pointed a finger.

"Bingo! Ah, I worry about the numb skull. Sonia tried knocking sense into him, but he just brushes it off. Sucks for her, especially since she likes him," she went on, then gasped as she realized something. " _Don't_ tell her I said that! Or tell Leon! She doesn't want anyone else knowing and especially him!"

"Well, I've never met Sonia so she won't know you got it from me. But my lips are sealed, anyways. Although, Leon could use a girlfriend. Someone he can trust different from you or Raihan, since he doesn't seem to want to bring you guys in."

"Ugh, I _knoooow_. 'Rai's tried to set him up—."

Samantha snorted, "He's tried to _hook him up_. And Leon told me he's not into it. Frankly, he's a lot like how I was. We need the first one to be someone we trust and feel deeply for."

"Pfft, you two and every other woman out there. Although... didn't your boyfriend cheat on you?"

"Yeeeep."

"So you still stand by on that?"

"I mean, yeah. Just because mine turned out to be a cheating sack of shit doesn't mean they're all like that. I was just stupid anyways, but Leon could definitely find a girl that'll be good to him. Maybe even Sonia if he got a little nudge in the right direction?" she offered with a cheeky grin.

"Nah, there's no way. Sonia has laid on the hints _hard_ and even semi-asked him out, but he's so dense sometimes," Nessa groaned, flopping back. "I just wish he'd let himself be happy. He tries to do so much and forgets about himself."

"Well, he's lucky to have you and Raihan as friends then," the redhead chuckled. She looked down when she felt a jab at her side.

"And you, too, dummy. You're probably his new BFF now after that match you two had."

"Pfft. Seriously? I mean, it was one heck of a match. Just—fuck, it was so good! I hadn't felt so excited in so long!" she laughed suddenly, throwing up her hands. "And Toxtricity Gigantamaxed! He was so huge and cool! Aaah, I want my own Dynamax band now!"

"Wait—you don't have one? Then how'd you...?"

She blinked, "Oh! Raihan let me borrow his to make it more exciting for the live feed."

"Whaaat? He really let you borrow it?" Nessa frowned, narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, yes?"

"Yeesh, he's spoiling you. What the heck."

"Oh, hush. He just wanted to liven things up and make me wanna suck his di—"

" _WHOA. No!_ I don't need to hear that!" Nessa wailed, sitting up to cover her friend's mouth. "Please, keep what you do in the bedroom to yourself!"

"Aw, c'mon, you two were a thing once, you know how it is," the redhead laughed, but only got a scowling pout.

"I _do_ , but doesn't mean I wanna hear about your go at it. I'm not interested in anything about him like that anymore," she huffed, leaning her elbows on her knees. "You need to get over him soon, too, you know."

"Worried he'll break my heart still?" Samantha winked.

"Of course I am, Sammy. I'm your friend, and I know how he can be. You _have_ been with other dudes, right?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear about that stuff?" she teased, making Nessa roll her eyes. "But, yes I have. And he's had other women—I definitely saw some panties that weren't mine there at one point."

"Well, good. Still, I saw the rumors going around about you two. It's the same thing that happened to me, and I'd rather you not go through it like I did."

"Funny, Raihan said the same thing. Buuut you're both too late. I had that back home, only it wasn't about me dating a celeb," the redhead mused, reaching up as Arcanine came back over and licked her hand. He flopped down in front of the two, and growled happily when Nessa joined in giving him attention.

"What happened? 'Cause there's no way someone as sweet as you would be involved in something scandalous."

"Aren't I banging one of the most infamous ladies man in Galar?"

"You know what I mean."

She giggled, "I do. But, well, my ex got pissed when I broke it off with him, and he didn't want to accept it. Which is hilarious because the reason I broke up with him is because he cheated on _me_. When I kept refusing him he started spreading rumors that I was a slut and whore and cheated on him first. He even shared a photo of me in my underwear I'd sent to him. I should _never_ had taken the stupid thing, but he pushed me, told me it was just for him and to do it because I loved him and all that BS."

"Tell me that's a joke. Right now."

"Ugh, I wish I could! It pisses me off so much now, but there was nothing I could do to stop him and the media took it and _ran_. I had to go to court and everything for it, and even then it was just _awful_. I don't even think the rumor ever fully went away, but it didn't matter 'cause I left to live with my sister for a while in Hoenn before coming here to really get away," she sighed, shrugging. "I guess I probably _should_ be more upset by it, but I dunno. I don't care so much what they'll think now here or what they still think back home. I just worry about Raihan."

Nessa balked, "What? You're worried about _Raihan_. And not you?"

"Well, I mean, he's adamant about not dating. I don't know why, and it might even be something petty, but I figured it'd upset him to have everyone think we're a couple. I don't want him to be put on the spot or have him end up hating me because I'm part of the reason it started."

The dark-skinned woman groaned, "Okay, first of all, you and I both know 'Rai isn't like that. He shrugs that kind of stuff off no problem. He gets hate from the haters every day, so he's used to it. Second of all, _you_ should be the one upset. People will be so glad to tear you down, especially now that you've shown you can hold your own against Leon. And thirdly: What the _fuck_ with your ex! Please tell me he got jail time!"

"He got heavily fined and was forced to do volunteer work," Samantha replied far too nonchalant for Nessa's liking. She let out a frustrated sound.

"Of fucking course he did! Swear, if I _ever_ met him I'd let Drednaw rip his dick off so I could shove it down his throat! No one gets to do that kind of shit to anyone—especially not my friends!" she growled, fists clenched. Samantha laughed, although she probably shouldn't have, but the thought of it was just funny. She was glad to have Nessa as a friend, though, and wished she'd been around back then. She had no one by her side until Darcy came, and it had changed everything.

"I appreciate the offer. He definitely deserves it. Same for the bitch he cheated on me with. Can't believe I used to call her my best friend."

" _What_?! No—don't tell me—."

"Yeeeep. I met her towards the end of the Gym Challenge and we got close fast. Or I did, and then she went and fucked him behind my back. She even had to gall to take his side after the breakup," Samantha snorted, glaring at the dirt. His betrayal hadn't hurt quite so much as hers, and it was her best friend working with her ex against her that did the most damage in some ways. "Hence why she is now and forever will be my _ex_ -best friend."

"Good. 'Cause that's _my_ role now and I'd never let a home-wrecking skank like that take my place," Nessa boasted, puffing her chest up as she pressed her fist to it.

The redhead giggled, "You're my new best friend?"

"Damn straight. I'm making it official. There's going to be a blog and Pokégram post and everything!"

"Won't Sonia get jealous?"

"I'm allowed to have more than one BFF, so you may be grateful. I accept adoration in all forms," the dark-skinned woman preened, closing her eyes as she postured. Samantha again laughed, and soon Nessa joined in. She sighed as she leaned back on one arm, "I am sorry about what happened to you, Sam. _No one_ should have to go through that. And if you need to talk about, you just call me up, alright? I meant it when I said you're my friend, so don't pull a Leon and shut us all out when something's wrong, alright?"

"Wait, 'us'?"

The dark-skinned woman gave her a look, "Duh. Me, Leon, and Raihan. I mean, you've been neglecting us for Dragon boy, but I guess I can forgive you."

"Hey, I did help you with your modeling shoot. And then Leon and I had fun just this week."

"Okay, yes, that's true, and that was a really badass battle. He's not going to shut up about it for a while."

Samantha snickered, "I'm definitely up for another match. He'll make a great battle partner."

"Pfft, sounds like you two are perfect for each other," the Gym Leader mused wryly. The redhead rolled her eyes with a grin, but Nessa just smirked. "You should ask him out."

"Oh my Arceus, Nessa, come on. Even if I did want to date, I wouldn't—it'd be too weird!"

"Uh-huh. How so?"

"I... well... that is..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Leon's a great catch! He'd definitely never hurt you. Unlike _some_ people we know."

"You mean my ex or Raihan?" Samantha grinned, bringing out a laugh from her companion.

"Both! Although, Raihan's definitely better than your ex."

"Hands down. It's too bad he won't date. Do you know why? I never asked because we kinda have a 'don't ask' rule. Kinda. It's gotten weird about it lately, but—yeah," she inquired. Arcanine made a chuff sound, having been ignored for some time, and shoved his head in her lap. He whined pitifully, tail slapping the ground. Samantha just rolled her eyes and gave him some more love. Nessa's Drednaw also needed attention, apparently, as the large water-ground type came lumbering over, plopped down, and grunted at Nessa. The Gym Leader chuckled and rubbed along his lower jaw.

She hummed thoughtfully, "I.... kinda know. I think. But also not really? Truth be told, he never said anything about it to me, either—even when we were 'together-ish". He wouldn't even say anything when I was pissed off at him and ended things. It made me extra mad, and I just never got around to asking again when we finally made up. I think maybe Leon knows, but he never says anything."

"Huh. Well, I guess he has his reasons."

"All the _more_ reason you should ask Leon out," Nessa grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You can't tell me you don't think he's cute. And there's no way he'd cheat, he's too loyal and nice."

"You're not wrong, I just... I dunno. I don't feel ready to date anyone yet," Samantha sighed, running her fingers through Arcanine's fur. He rumbled happily. Nearby, she watched as the Pokémon began to spar on their own, trading off blows and maneuver, testing each other out. Their Golisopods went at it a bit more fiercely, though she noted not dangerously. Rather, it was almost like a dance—as if flirting.

She almost choked on a laugh at that. Thankfully, Nessa didn't seem to notice as she regarded the redhead.

"Can I ask why? Are you still caught up on what happened with your ex?"

Samantha sighed, "I guess? It's... weird. I think. I just... whenever I think of dating, I just get an uneasy feeling in my gut. There was so much drama and worse and I just... I'd rather _not_ go through with it again. Or try to. I dunno. Maybe it's 'cause I'm scared to fall in love again and find out its not real. I don't think I actually know what love _is._ So, I guess I don't want to try? Ah, I hate not knowing how to explain it."

"No, it's okay, I think I get it," the dark-skinned woman smiled, reaching over to grip her hand, squeezing gently. Her eyes were soft as she went on, "I was sworn off men after Raihan for a while, too. I'm over it, but... some people take longer, and it sounds like you went through a lot tough stuff."

"I... yeah," the redhead smiled back, though it was as crestfallen as her eyes. Arcanine glanced up, ears erect as he sensed her mood. He sat up to nuzzled her gently, a soft whine escaping him. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so depressing. I swear I'm over it—I just... can't forget it."

"And you shouldn't," Nessa nodded, squeezing again before leaning back on her arms one more. "Y'know, I bet you'll just come across your _real_ Mr. Right and not even know it, and then one day—BOOM. You'll realize you're in love and it'll be great. Yeah, yeah, it sounds cheesy and like a fairy tale, but you deserve someone like that.

She paused to grin cheekily, "Someone like _Leee_ _-_ _ooon_."

"Oh my Arceus, Nessa shut up!" Samantha laughed loudly, shoving her away and then burying her reddened cheeks into her fire type's fur. She looked back over a moment, grinning now, "Although... I did offer to help him practice kissing."

"Oh my Arceeeeeeeeeeeeus, Sammy, you Vulpix!" she howled, slapping her on the back. "He better take you up on it! He can be so adorable, I swear! I bet he'd be such a nervous wreck!"

"Probably. I was too for my first kiss."

"Ugh, so was I!! I hate to admit. It was so bad and sloppy. Man, if I learned anything from Raihan it was at least how to kiss well."

"Among other things, yeah?" the redhead teased, bringing a flush to Nessa's face. After a moment, both laughed aloud and then sighed. Samantha looked to the woman beside her, "Man, I haven't had girl talk like this in... _forever_. Darcy—sorry, my sister—she was fun to talk to for sure, but never like this. Then again, I was still a mess when I was with her. We have gotten better, but this? This had been awesome. I'm glad to call you my friend—even if you like to pull or should I say _shove_ me into your silly shenanigans."

"Oh, hush, I know you loved it. You wouldn't want to hang out with me otherwise," she winked, blowing a kiss. "Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the modeling shot with Raihan."

"Darn, you got me. Got me laid, too," the redhead winked back, earning a disgusted crinkle of Nessa'a nose.

"Geez, you sure you two aren't secretly dating? I promise I won't be mad or jealous. If anything, I'd be shocked and actually a little happy for him."

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're just good friends with benefits."

"Darn. I was hoping to see the day he settled down and gloat. And then take dibs for getting you two together."

The redhead snickered, "How about I just give you a dedication to me not being devastated when I'm replaced as his favorite friends with benefits."

"Deal!" Nessa snickered, holding out her hand for a shake. Of course, Samantha gave it. The dark-skinned woman snapped her finger after, "Oh! By the way, did you want to be part of my next shoot? I was thinking of doing one for my swim-wear line now that the weather is warming up. Beach outfits, too."

"Of course! I had a lot of fun last time. Will you-know-who be dropping by unexpectedly?"

"I mean, I can ask. Oooh, I should bring Leon, too! If I do that, the Internet is going to go crazy! But that would be perfect—two couples! We could easily do beach volleyball and couple shots and—oh, yess this will be so great!" the woman gasped, standing up suddenly; eyes alight. "Okay, yes, you are _so_ going to be in it. I have the perfect suits for you, and then I need to text Leon and Raihan soon so they can schedule it in. Aaaah, I'm excited! You're the best, Sammy!"

"Just doing my duty as best friend," she smirked, and pointed her fingers like a gun towards her companion with a click of her tongue.

"Yes, yes you are," Nessa chuckle and then suddenly stood up, hands on her hips. "Well, I think we've had enough girl talk—it's time to get to the real fun. Kids' play is over, our Pokémon fight for real now!"

"You think you can take on a Grand Champ?" Samantha purred back, standing up as well. Arcanine rose up with her, a confident look on his face to match his trainer's. Below, Drednaw puffed itself up, glaring defiantly.

"That title doesn't mean jack shit here. You got to face my easy team during the Challenge, now you're going to see the _real_ Nessa right here, right now."

"Is that so? Well, you're on, Gym Leader. I'll show you how we Johto-jin play. _Gather up!_ " she called out, and her team immediately pulled away from whatever they were doing and came to her side, ready for her next command. Her now rival smirked, perhaps just a little impressed, and whistled herself to summon her own team. Truth be told, Samantha knew she had the type advantages, but she wasn't going to relax one bit. No trainer became a Gym Leader easily, and she knew Nessa had earned her spot. She could sense the strength in her team by the way they stood, and she knew they sensed the same.

"Try not to be jealous when I prove how superior I am," the woman purred, tossing her hair dark back.

"Try not to throw a fit when I prove you wrong," the redhead purred right on back, throwing a thumbs down her way. "You ready, Nessa?"

"You know it, Sammy. Let's do this!" her friend beckoned, and the battle was on.

\-----

Nessa lost, and she only took it a little badly, making a display of herself when her Golisopod fell to her Toxtricity, who was quite pleased to beat the male, even if it didn't actually count towards his record with her own water-bug type. He was still happy, though, and overall it had been a good experience for both their teams. The dark-skinned woman accepted the defear after a bit longer of her dramatics, and then everything was good and they laughed it off. Unfortunately, that also meant it was just about time for the Gym Leader to head off—she had to start working on her new shoot ideas after all. It'd be some time before the taxi arrived, so they returned to lounging on the island, trainers and Pokémon just enjoying the breeze under the shade, the sunlight making it just a little warmer than usual.

"You know, Sam," Nessa began, eyes closed as she lay on the ground, her jacket used as a pillow. She opened the eye facing the redhead, "you really are a strong trainer. You ever consider becoming a Gym Leader? Kabu's close to retirement age; I'm sure he'd be happy to let someone like you take over."

Samantha chuckled, "What? You trying to make me stay here or something?"

"Maybe," the woman grinned, sitting up suddenly. "Would that really be so bad?"

"Hmm... No, not really. I've got some amazing people here I call friends ... and I don't exactly want to go back home right now."

"You thinking of going back at some point?" she pressed, and Samantha regarded the young woman. Was she worried she would go home and not return then? The redhead couldn't help smiling a bit at the notion. Someone worried about her like that. It was nice. Nessa was so different from her old friends—so much more open and honest with herself. Not like the one who betrayed her. No; she'd come to realize she'd been fake from the start. Not Nessa, though, or Leon, and especially not Raihan. They were all real and so was their friendship.

"Not to stay," she replied in the end, her eyes falling. "But... it's my homeland. My parents are buried there, so I want to at least say good-bye to them properly before I moved anywhere. I still need to see about the family home, too. Neither my sister or I use it, but I couldn't just sell it, either."

"Ah, I gotchya. Yeah, I guess you do have to go back. If you do, let us know—we can come with you, see what he fuss is about."

The redhead stared for a moment, narrowing her eyes, "...You're hoping to find my ex and beat him up aren't you?"

"What? No, nooo... definitely not that, nope. I'm far more interested in the culture and fashion," Nessa whistled, trying far too hard to look innocent. Samantha, of course, saw through it and laughed.

"Alright, sure. We can all take a vacation to Johto! I wouldn't mind showing you all the cool things there. I bet Raihan and Leon would enjoy it, too. You guys could even do the Gym Challenge and see how we do it across the pond."

"That actually sounds pretty cool. So long as you come back, of course. We need more cool Galarians."

Samantha nudged her, "Alright, alright, I said I'd stay, and I keep my word. Besides, if I become Champ next Cup, the I'll _definitely_ have to stick around."

"Oh, ho ho—so you really plan to go for it?"

"Mmm yeah, probably. It's still up for debate, but I feel ready. We'll see how confident I stay come the actual thing," she snickered, reaching over to rub Lucario's head. Her fighter sighed happily, leaning into her touch.

"Well, if you're going, then count me in, too. Raihan will, for sure, so you have to kick his butt if I don't," Nessa grinned, to which she nodded, and held up a fist to bump. Naturally, the dark-skinned woman complied.

"Deal," the redhead laughed. "So when do you think the shoot might happen?"

"I still need to text Leon, but I'd like to do it in a week or two. I'll let you know as soon as I can—should be by tomorrow at the latest."

"Sounds good. I'm actually pretty excited. Although, a little nervous, too. I've never done any photos in swimwear. What kind are we talking?"

"Oh, well I mostly do a bikini line," Nessa replied, humming thoughtfully. She stopped suddenly, though, recalling something. She gasped as she turned to the redhead, "Oh—but you don't—I won't have you wear those if you don't want. Sorry, I wasn't even thinking when I asked you."

Samantha frowned, tilting her head. What was with her sudden hesitance? It was just a bikini—oh. _Oh_. The redhead couldn't help chuckling, and in that moment appreciated the dark-skinned woman so much more. She was worried about what her ex-boyfriend had done; how photos of her half naked had gotten spread around. Really, how had she gotten to meet and befriend such a person? It didn't seem real, but it was.

She took Nessa's hand, squeezing as she had for her earlier, "Hey, it's cool. I'm happy to wear your bikinis for the shoot. Before wasn't my choice—this time it is, so I'm okay. Besides, you'll be there with me, and the boys, too, right? It'll be fun. Aaaaand who knows... you might finally get Raihan to go crazy when he sees what I'm wearing."

"Pfft, oh my Arceus, _Sammy_! You're terrible! I love it!" the Gym Leader laughed, waving her free hand. She sighed after a moment, and opened her mouth to speak, but paused when the caw of a Corviknight rang out. Her ride was here.

"I'll see you later then?" Samantha smiled. Her friend nodded, and suddenly embraced her. She returned it, heart swelling. It was good to have a _real_ friend.

"You know it. And, Sammy?" she began, waiting for the redhead to quirk her head slightly. "Just know... you _deserve_ to be happy and have someone who really loves you and will never hurt you and makes you happy, too. That person's out there for you, I promise. And if you forget, I'm going to be happy to remind you."

"I... thanks, Nessa. The same applies to you, and your career doesn't count," she chuckled back, earning another laugh, and then Nessa was gone, taking her team with her. Samantha watch the taxi disappear in the distance and then let out a deep breath of air. Her team came up beside her, curious and a few concerned looks mixed in. Arcanine nuzzled her gently, and Toxtricity offered an apple. She smiled warmly as she took it, tossing it in the air as she looked the way Nessa had gone.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe she could try again.

Maybe.

In time.

For now, she was content with how things were, and, keeping the words close to her heart, she gathered her team together and made for home.

\-------------------------

**TMWolf:** This is also the chapter in which we learned yet MORE shit her ex has done in the past. He is not a good dude. At all. Neither is her ex-best friend. 

Wonder what Raihan's deal is though? Hmm....

BTw comic art eye candy for these two lmao


	15. A Gentle Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for these babies to make a big step :D POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS. But trust me this chapter worth it. ;)

_**\---------------------** _

_"Hey, Sammy. I got some bad news. Connor and I have to go out into the Safari Zone tomorrow—pretty deep. We've lost contact with some of the rarer Pokémon, and we need to go see what's going on with their trackers and make sure they're okay. There shouldn't be any poachers, but there's been some bad storms as of late, so we need to see what happened. It's going to take a week or two, so I won't be able to talk for a while. Leave me messages whenever you can, though, and e-mails, too. I'll answer them when I can. In the meantime, I hope you keep having a great time over there. I'm really glad you've made some good friends you can trust!_

_"Oh, and make sure to let me know when Raihan finally asks you out! I'm sure the Sammy charm will turn him soon enough. Yeah, yeah, I know. He 'doesn't date', and neither do you and yet, from what I can tell y'all are_ _exclusiiiiive_ _. So. Just lemme know the good news and I'll send a present. Until then, take care of yourself, kiddo! You know I miss you, and so does your team! You need to come back and visit soon!_ _Byyeee_ _!"_

Samantha chuckled, shaking her head as the video recording of her sister finished and the screen returned to the list of messages she had. They'd come a few hours ago, but she'd been running errands and didn't have a chance to see them until after she'd finished up dinner. With her Pokémon relaxing with full bellies, she finally had the time to go though them all. Like always it was good to hear from her sister, although she did worry for her going out into the field—not that she wasn't capable. Frankly, Darcy was probably the best at her job along with her not-husband, and she'd kept the Hoenn Safari Zone a safe place for both people and Pokémon alike. Her team was strong, too, and although she only kept three Pokémon with her, she could take on intruders will full rosters no problem. _Her_ Johto-jin team was there, too, if she needed the extra power, which had happened once or twice.

The redhead hummed as she tapped on the second message her sister left, expecting some other cheeky comment she forgot to mention earlier, being that the message was maybe an hour after the previous.

Instead, she was met with an uneasy, somber look.

_"Hey, Sam. Calling again. It's about Aaron. He came by again. Rebecca, too. They weren't as nice this time around, and they know for sure you're in Galar. They said they needed to talk to you. Or that's what Connor told me they said. He wouldn't let me go confront them, but he made sure to warn them that if they even thought about coming over there, he'd hunt them down and rip them both a new one. I don't know if they'll listen, but they did back off. I think they were hoping we'd make you come home because they just want to 'talk to you'. Yeah. Right. Fucking assholes._

_"Anyways, I don't mean to upset you, but you need to know what's going on. Just, be ready for anything I guess. I know you can handle it, but I still worry about you._ _Aah_ _, I'm just pissed off 'cause that asshole came around here again and I couldn't kill him. Can't even let_ _Mightyena_ _do it. So do me a favor, and if he pokes his head your way rip it off. He doesn't know how badass you are now, so make sure to record the shock for me. Take care, Sammy. You're my little sister, and I love ya to death. Mom would be proud, you know. Dad, too."_

Samantha had to double-take, having been busy cleaning at the time. She caught Darcy's sad smile before the video cut, and her chest clenched. Damn her—saying something like that at the end. It had been almost five years since her mother had passed, and longer still since their dad. They didn't honestly talk about it much. In fact, Darcy made a point to _never_ mention it, and to do it after all _that_? They both knew how much their parents meant to them both and their journeys in life. It wasn't fair, and she was half a mind to catch a flight over to Hoenn and wring her sister a new one.

Of course she wouldn't, though; she knew the truth of it. Darcy was just looking out for her, as she had since she'd broken up with her ex. She owed so much to her, even now for warning her about her ex.

_'Ugh, Aaron_ ,' she groaned silently, pinching her brow. Had he really not given up after all this time? After three years? Why on Earth would he come looking for her? And he brought _Rebecca_ , too? Did he think that would somehow make her more willing to listen? That they could convince her _sister_ to tell them exactly where she was? If it was then he was as stupid as she had been for falling for him in the first place. She _loathed_ that bitch almost as much as him, and with them _both_ trying to find her?

Well, she certainly wasn't jumping for joy.

"Ugh, dammit all," she groaned, tossing her pan into the sink to dry. Her Pokémon startled at the sound, watching with concern. She realized her error and smiled, waving, "Sorry—everything okay. Don't worry."

Arcanine wasn't convinced, coming to stand beside her, watching intently. There was just no fooling him after all these years—not when he'd been there before and after the worst of it. Vaguely, she recalled he never liked Aaron from the beginning, and she wondered why she hadn't heeded her Pokémon's intuition. Then she remembered she'd been a naïve, sixteen-year-old girl who hadn't even so much as held hands with a boy, and he came in out of nowhere and smiled at her in a way that made her swoon like a schoolgirl. Arceus, she had been such an idiot. She couldn't deny that he had been handsome and charming, but it was just a lie and she'd fallen for it.

She thanked Arceus she wasn't the same girl as she was back then. She was stronger, more confident, and sure of herself. She would be having fun with Raihan or anyone she wanted if she so desired. Oh, yes; if Aaron dared come here with Rebecca, they weren't going to find the same old weak Samantha they knew.

"Ugh, I need to go workout or something—get my mind off this shit," she growled, and turned to her Pokémon. "You up for a jog and then some fun at the gym?"

Arcanine barked excitedly, drawing the attention of the rest of her team. She repeated the question, and they all perked up, shouting their agreement. Luckily, the gym she went to actually had a special section for trainers to let their Pokémon work—on their physical abilities, anyways. It would be good for them to build up their strength and endurance after training their powers in the Wild Area with Nessa a few days ago, and punching a sandbag while imagining that fucker's face would definitely make her feel better.

"Alright, gym it is. Gimme a few minutes, and we'll head out. Prepare to work hard, guys!" she called out, and they sounded off confidently.

Samantha chuckled as she slipped into her bedroom, changing into her sports bra and some loose sweats that came down to her calves. Over the top she put on a white jacket, grabbed a ball cap along with her belt, and met her team by the door. She returned all but Lucario and Arcanine, who she ushered outside.

"We're jogging there, guys. Arcanine, just double back to us, then you'll be on treadmill the whole time," she explained, to which her fire-type grinned, prancing happily. She looked to Lucario, "Alright, you and me. Let's go, guys."

With that, she took off at a good pace, hurrying down the stairs, and pushing herself to race through the streets, Lucario right beside her. As she urged, Arcanine sprinted ahead, then doubled back to jog with them a little bit before going ahead once more. The process repeated for the ten-minute jog to the gym, which wasn't too busy around eight at night. The dinner-time goers had already dispersed, leaving plenty of room for her and her Pokémon after checking them in.

She ventured into the back area, where the building had been adjusted to handle Pokémon and suited their needs. Tread mills that could fit her Arcanine was there, and he was delighted to hop on and get going at his own pace, be it slow or fast; the machine kept up. For Lucario, she set him on a punching bag made from sterner stuff, and the same was for her Golisopod and Tyranitar. For Toxtricity, she had him go between running and lifting weights, which he did with some reluctance, not unlike an unruly teenager. Froslass she truthfully let be to simply meditate, her ghostly type making physical work not really useful. As for herself, she decided to focus on her own punching bag, not keen to settle for simply pumping iron. It wasn't the high she was looking for—not when the thought of Aaron still lingered in her head and pissed her off.

Wrapping her fists, she punch the bag hard, knocking it a good amount so it swayed. One wasn't enough, though; she punched again and again and again. Each time, imagining his face; his smug, charming grin that had suckered her in. The same smile when he told her he loved her and wanted to be with her; the scowl when she told him she wasn't ready for sex; the glare when she chickened out; the cruel smile when he flaunted the photos. Every one made her punch harder and faster until she was slick with sweat and panting hard and had to lean against the bag, eyes squeezed shut tight.

Fuck, she hated this—remembering. She was _over_ him. She was. She'd gotten stronger and grown from who she was back then, and, yet, of all times, _now_ she couldn't stop thinking about it? Now, when she finally felt _free_?

It was like some bad cosmic joke.

Snarling, she punched the bag once more, and winced at the sharp jolt in her knuckles. It faded quickly, but she definitely bruised something despite her wrapping. She sighed, lifting her hat to run a hand through her hair. Was it normal to get hung up on the past like this? Was it because she'd been talking about him lately? Or had she just been putting it off all this time?

She supposed at least she wasn't a mess like she used to. No, she could fight it, although, she couldn't deny her gut had been clenched the entire time and still was—like an instinct she couldn't stop. She tsked, hating it all the more.

A paw on her arm pulled her from her stupor, and when she looked Lucario was there, red eyes watching intensely—with concern. She smiled sadly, placing her other hand on top of his black fingers. Like Arcanine, he could sense her moods—especially when fighting. He'd help train her as much as she had him, so of course he knew. The fighter pressed his forehead into her shoulder for a moment, as if to assure her it would be alright. Then his red pupil looked beyond her, back towards the entrance. She noticed Toxtricity had paused to look, too, a smirk on his face. She raised a brow, but then caught sight of something—or someone in the mirror. She spun around, brow raised.

"Raihan?" she inquired, genuinely surprised to see him there standing in the doorway. He wore only a skin-tight navy blue compression shirt that stood out against black squatting shorts. Around his waist—his jacket. There it was. He never went without out it, did he? She chuckled, "I didn't think you'd be here so late."

He laughed as he sauntered closer, "Could say the same to you! I missed my early time thanks to some stupid meetings, so I was making up for it. Was just about to head out when I saw you n' your team. I see you been makin' good work of the punching back, too. Ain't mad at me, are ya, love?"

"Ha! No, you've yet to make me _that_ mad," she laughed, though her heart wasn't totally in it. "Although I should be, what with you ignoring me for so long. Not even a person Towel Tuesday photo for me."

"Pfft, why would I do that, when you can get the real thing?" he smirked back, slouching with his hands stuffed into his pocket. He gestured with his head to the bag. "So, who you kicking the ass of?"

She waited a bit before answering, contemplating, "My ex."

"Ah," Raihan hummed, glancing around the room, taking in the scene. "Bad news about him?"

"He just came to talk to Darcy again, and he brought the chick he cheated on with and was my best friend once."

The dark-skinned and frowned, "Is he... coming here? And don't even think about brushing it off—."

"I know, I know, I won't," she sighed, waving her hand. "No, Darcy didn't say anything like that; just that he came looking. But...he might. It's weird he'd come visit her again and with Rebecca. He apparently just wants to talk with me or something."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed with a growl. "You let me know if your sister catches wind he's coming this way."

"I told you I get the first punch."

"I never promised to let you have it."

"Seriously, you don't have to. None of you guys do—I got this."

"You guys?"

"Yeah, I mentioned my ex to Nessa, too, and she threatened to have Drednaw rip his dick off," she laughed, and then let out another when he winced. Even if he was a piece of shit, the thought of castration by jaws was not a fun one.

"Well, we'll just have to see who gets to him first," Raihan shrugged, a cheeky grin on. He motioned to the bag after a moment, "So, you want to have a real person to punch at?"

Samantha looked to the bag and then her knuckle, which still stung, "No, I'm actually good. I think I've gotten most of it out."

"Your team looks beat, too. How about we let them rest, and I take you out for some fun? You could use it."

"Don't you mean to your den?" she chuckled, whistling to round up her team, and started to unwrap her hands.

"Nah, you need some good ol' club fun. It's been a while since we got to dance."

"True. We usually skip the pleasantries. I think last time was over a week ago? Caught myself a decent guy."

Raihan winked, "Bet he didn't compare."

"Of course not. But who does?"

"Oof. Sammy girl, you don't know what you do to a man's pride saying things like that," he purred, slinging an arm over her shoulder to tug her close and nip her ear. She giggled as she shoved his face away.

"As long as it keeps you coming back for more, I'm fine playing dumb. I need to head back and change, though—."

"Nah, just go wash the sweat off. We'll go to a place that doesn't care much for what you're wearing—just that you have fun. We'll leave your team at the Pokecenter and pick 'em up on the way back to my place."

She laughed, "You seem so sure I'll go home with you. What if another handsome fella catches my eye?"

"Pfft, why would you go with them, when you got me?"

"Fine, but what if a pretty little thing catches _your_ eye, mm?"

"Ha! Then I guess you're going home alone then," he teased, nipping at her ear again before Arcanine finally stepped in. It wasn't as protective as before; in fact, Samantha dared to say her Pokémon was just being cheeky as he shoved his head between them and accepted the affectionate scratches Raihan gave him.

She set her hands on her hip, "You think I _can't_ get another guy? You've just put yourself on the sidelines, dragon boy. I'm definitely taking someone else home tonight."

"Uh-huh. Then you can watch me waltz outta the club with another girl, love. Try not to come begging for me to take you instead," he smirked right on back. She tried to hold her firm stare, but in the end, after a solid minute, she bust out laughing. He followed in suit as he roughed up Arcanine's mane and gestured towards the door. "Alright, alright. We can have our little 'competition' at the club. Go wash up and I'll meet you outside, Empress."

"Sounds good. Don't come begging me to take you back when I win," she winked, and last she saw before heading to the showers was his cheeky grin getting that much wider.

\-------------

The club was by no means a Dragon's Den, but it was still fun all the same—just a different kind. The crowd was less gussied up and more casual and rugged with people of all kinds. The music was less vibrant, too, coming from a player in the back as opposed to a DJ. The drinks were less fancy, but still packed a punch. It wasn't as big or tall, but there was enough space for everyone to have fun, move their bodies, and still stay close enough to feel the heat. Of course there was a single bar where many congregated, though the majority kept to the dance floor, while others huddled in booths.

Samantha found herself on the floor, refreshed after her wash off at the Gym, hair freed from its ponytail and hat. She hadn't thought to ever go in her gym gear, but it felt good, and it ironically made her match Raihan a lot better this time, what with his infamous "dragon" jacket on that practically blended in with his shorts. He stood out, of course, towering over all of them, and being a celebrity and all. Most everyone in there knew him and were excited to be around him, which, of course, kept the two of them from being too close together, but that was alright. They'd made a informal bet after all, so parting was just part of the game plan. Whether or not they came back together remained to be seen, but whatever the case there was expectation of pleasure tonight.

The redhead did find she missed Raihan's presence, though. It'd been some time since their "soirees" at the Dragon's Den, and they'd simply skipped such foreplay in favor of the real thing or gaming or whatever they fancied. So it had been nice to feel his body against hers, hands roaming her skin in an intimate way without the full intimacy. It ignited the fibers and sparked her desire, and she had been tempted to kiss like she had the first night as the music took its toll on her mind. The growing haze was ultimately thwarted, though, when fans of his came up, gleefully cheering like a gaggle of Wingulls eager for a meal. She imagined they were, and lamented he had the advantage in this little game.

His smirk sent her way said much the same.

And so the woman found herself taking up with random dancers, be they women or men, simply enjoying the moment and letting the memories of the past slip away. Her ex couldn't get her here, nor could the anger and pain. All of it was lost in the haze and the touch of another man as he moved with her. He wasn't too bad; a good feel to his arms; a gentle, but firm grip. His face wasn't bad, either, and he had some decent moves as she turned to face him, challenging him to do better. He did, of course—for the most part. His rhythm wasn't perfect, but he did enough to make her interested and warrant a taste of his lips. There was a touch of alcohol with a hint of lime—not her favorite, but not bad either. It made her supple to his advances, nudging her off the dance floor towards the wall. Heat pooled in her slowly, taking its sweet time as his hands moved along her hips and his tongue danced on her neck.

No, he wasn't bad at all.

But then he suddenly stopped, making her blink and narrow her eyes in surprise. They went wide when she found him hunkered down, arm over his head, and behind him a woman with fury and hurt in her eyes, tears forming on the edges. He uttered a name, but the woman just hit him again with her purse and splashed her drink in his face before storming off. The young man groaned, cursing, and, of all things, turned back to her.

"Ah, sorry, don't worry about that—where were we...?"

" _You_ were leaving," she ground out harshly. A flicker of a face flashed over his, and her hand clenched into a fist. " _Now_."

He opened his mouth, expression making it obvious he was going to protest, so she shoved her hand into his face as she pushed by with a scathing glare. She ignored his complaint as she headed off through the crowd. She didn't really feel like staying anymore; the incident leaving a bad taste in her mouth—putrid, in fact. She was half-tempted to find the girl and apologize to her, but she knew it would only make things worse, and it wasn't her fault in the first place. It was the _dickhead_ who should apologize, so Samantha just sighed inwardly and looked to the crowd. It wasn't hard to find Raihan, who, thankfully, happened to look her way at the same time. Chuckling, she stuck out her tongue and gave him a thumbs down, as if a spoiled sport. If he understood, she couldn't say; she trudged out back into the cool night air of Hammerlocke.

In another month it would be warmer, but right now it was perfect, cooling her hot sweat. She was able to properly breathe, too, and hated the clench in her gut as she recalled the woman's tearful face. Damn did that bring back memories.

Ironically, _she_ was the on the other end this time around. She was Rebecca, and her short romp with the cheating asshole had hurt the poor girl badly. Arceus, that was like a knife to the gut. Was she really as bad as that back-stabbing bitch?

_'No. No, you'll never be like her. You didn't even know,_ ' she told herself firmly as she slipped off her jacket and tied it around her waist. It was almost 1 AM according to her phone, and with the memories dousing her desire to have anymore fun dancing, she figured she might as well as head home. It was shame she was going alone, but at least her friend would be happy tonight.

"Hey!" a voice called, and a hand took hold of her arm. She turned, and could scarcely believe who it was.

"Raihan?" she inquired, brows scrunching together. "What're you—."

"I saw you head out. I was worried—you alright?" he inquired, looking her over.

She blushed like an idiot, "Oh, no I'm fine—I just... uh... I found out what it was like to be the _other woman_."

The young man paused for a moment, taking it in. His mouth opened in an "O" shape as he winced.

"You know that wasn't—."

"—my fault? Yeah, I do. Just gets my head all muddled. Don't worry about me; go back and go have fun. Your fangirls are probably all dying without you there to feed their libido."

"Eh, they're just a bunch of Liepards wanting me to buy all their drinks. I'd rather spend some time with a gorgeous Empress," he purred, taking her hand to kiss the knuckles. As usual, it never failed to make her heart race and the heat flood into her cheeks and belly.

"Well, I _suppose_ I could indulge a fine dragon such as yourself," she chuckled, ogling him and his toothy grin. "I could do with forgetting a lot of things tonight."

"I think I can help with that. No Feelings Allowed?"

She smiled, "Except pleasure. And ecstasy.'

He bit her knuckle gently, "And just a bit of pain to give it a little _oomph_."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Samantha inquired, and no more was need said.

\-------------------

Raihan growled softly as he nipped Samantha's neck, one hand pinching her nipple while the other used two fingers to rub along her clit. He went between slow and fast, gauging the rise of her hips and the sounds she made; the sweet, sweet moans that drove him mad. It wasn't right for a woman to sing such a melody, but he savored each and everyone note and demanded more with his touch. She arched hard suddenly and he purred with delight, stealing a kiss while slipping two fingers inside and curling them in a beckoning fashion. She whimpered, hands clutching the sheets like a vice. She moaned again, his name just barely slipping from her lips. It made his groin tightened and he had to work hard not to plow into her. 

"What's that, love? You callin' for me?" he growled softly, kissing her collar and working his way back up. He admired the hickeys he'd left as he went, marking her as his. They looked perfect on her. 

"Fuuu—Raihan—," she groaned, head tilting back as he pumped his fingers. Her toes tightened and her knees pressed into his sides. He moved his free hand to her hips to keep her lowered down. He didn't always get her so riled with his touch, and he was going to make the most out of it. 

"Tell me what you want, Empress. This dragon is here to pleasure you," he sang, a cheeky grin on his face. She tried to glare, but gasped instead as he hit a good spot, making her arch again. He growled this time, nipping her neck, "What do you want, Sammy? Tell me what you want me to do."

"You—," she began, panting, "—in me."

He smiled, "Oh? Is that all? Hmm... maybe if you beg for it. I've always wanted to hear an Empress beg."

"Ass!" she huffed, then let out a short cry when he dropped down to bit her breast lightly, sending a jolt through her body. His shifted the hand inside her to rub her clit at the same time, and she squirmed hard. "Rai—."

"Beg," he smirked, enjoying the sight of her going wild. 

"I want—," she began, but he silenced her with a sharp kiss as he pulled his fingers free. She whimpered, but moaned again when he pressed his cock against her wet heat and rubbed his shaft along her clit. Her knees squeezed his sides again, obvious want in her eyes. He chuckled as he kept a hand to her belly, keeping her steady, and rocked his hips slowly back and forth. 

" _Beg._ "

"I want you. In me," she groaned.

"You didn't say _please_."

" _Please_. I want you bad," she practically whimpered, and even he, a patient man, couldn't resist. Ending her torture, he slipped inside, sheathing himself completely. She felt as good as always, and he couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips. He started a slow pace, languidly moving his hips that left her panting and moaning softly now.

"What's wrong, love? Not fast enough for you?" he practically purred.

"No," she growled back, frustrated. "Go harder."

His excitement flared a little; the more wild side jumping at the chance. 

He leaned forward, slowing just a little, "Gonna have to beg for that, too. I've been too easy on you."

"Raihan, come on!" she whined, stiffing briefly as he hit a good spot, then stopped moving.

" _Beg_."

" _Fine_ ," she growled, snaking a hand up to the back of his neck, gripping tight in her building wave of pleasure. "Fuck me _harder_. _Please._ "

"Atta girl," he smirked, stealing a kiss, and suddenly pulled out, but only so he could lift her legs up and over one shoulder.

Raihan thrust hard into Samantha, his hands grasping her legs over one of his shoulders while the other braced on her stomach as he leaned back some. It was tight and good, and she'd hit her peak already, crying out as she grabbed the sheets tight again. She was a writhing mess that made him want to work that much harder to bring her to her edge over and over and over again. Everything about her drove him wild in these moments; when carnal desire took hold and they could forget everything but the meeting of bodies in a pleasurable wave of bliss.

He came with a final thrust, groaning as he let her legs drop down slowly. She panted hard, biting her lip, and it made him want to ravage her all over again. He brought his hand along her thigh and up her toned abdomen to her breast, which he teased for a moment before slipping out. He tied off the spent condom, tossing it into the trash, and plopped down flat on his stomach next to her. He brushed her cheek, enjoying the sight of her enjoying the aftermath of good sex. His own skin still tingled, and soon he would ready for another round. Sam always took a bit longer, usually needed about thirty minutes to rest. They'd done it enough for him to know, and he found each second unbearable, and yet oh so wonderful to see her resting so peacefully. Her body was a masterpiece to admire, and he was just honored to know it so intimately.

"So, how you feelin' now, love?" he purred when she opened her eyes, staring right back at him.

She chuckled, "Better. You always do a good job of making me forget things."

"Good, I aim to please," Raihan smirked, drawing his finger back down, moving from her neck to between her breasts. She shivered, much to his delight. So eager for his touch again, was she? Oh how she could make his pride swell. It made him want to keep her around more and for longer. At this rate, he might not let her leave the bed.

"Mmm could do without the sass with the begging, but... that new position. I liked it. A lot."

"Not sorry--I couldn't resist. And if you liked _that_ little pose, I know a lot more we can try. Maybe even a few _fun_ things if you feel up it."

She raised a brow as she rolled to her side. Arceus help him, he love that curve in her hip. He couldn't resist grasping it and using his hold to tug her closer. Her little gasp was almost enough to make him hard again, and her touch on his chest wasn't helping.

"'Fun' things?" she asked, and it was both so innocent and so daring. It wasn't fair.

"Y'know spice it up a little. It's one thing to stick to the good ol' stuff, but sometimes it's fun to bring in some toys."

She chortled, "Pray tell, like _what_?"

"Mm, like... oh, I know—I got the thing for someone like you," he grinned, pulling away. He didn't miss her pout, which was enough to make him a little giddy as he rummaged through his night stand. From it he pulled out a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. Samantha stared at them and then his grin, and then she laughed.

"Seriously? _Fluffy hand cuffs?"_ she giggled, but he just dangled them in front of her.

"You laugh, but lemme tell ya, Sammy girl... I've made girls go _wild_ while they wore these. Something about a man in complete control, fucking them senseless makes 'em crazy."

"That does... _sound_ good. But how can I trust you to let me go? For all I know, you'd like to keep me tied up in your little dragon's den and keep me all to yourself," she smirked back, but didn't retreat away. Oh, no, he saw excitement in those green gems of hers. Arceus, he loved that fire. It burned in the kind of way that you just couldn't pull away from.

"All part of the game—all about the trust. You trust me, yeah?"

She hummed thoughtfully with a cheeky mile, "Mmm...yeah, I guess."

"Good. Because I can get a little rough when it comes to this. I just can't help myself when I have a gorgeous creature helpless in my grasp," he growled softly, leaning over to bite along her neck. She gasped and moaned softly, spiking his arousal again. She was pinned under him in the next moment, making her giggle as he kissed her hard. "See? I'm getting rowdy just thinking about it."

"Mmm... I _guess_ I can indulge you."

"Atta girl... but first—gimme a safe word."

She frowned, "Safe word?"

He chuckled, almost sheepishly, "I told you, I get kinda rough. You're gonna feel some more... pain than usual, but in a good way. Or you're supposed to. Sometimes it can be a little much, so I always set up safe words. If you want me to stop and back off, say the word. But don't make it something you'd shout during sex—like no, and definitely not yes. Not even my name or any name, though you _better_ be saying my name.

She laughed at that before he went on, "Just think of a word you wouldn't normally use around me. If you still want to."

"No, I do. It's something _you_ actually really want to do, so I'd be happy to try," she mused, and he almost cursed. Her and that damn habit of wanting to pleasure him right back. Woman was going to ruin him. She hummed thoughtfully before laughing, "Okay I got it—Dratini."

"The Dragon from your home?" he snickered, and she nodded. "Alright, Dratini it is. Remember: say it if things get too much and you want to stop."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Atta girl, now, just lay back and relax," he purred, tugging her up to the pillows so she was lounged on them, and close enough to the headboard so he could hook one hand in the cuff, slip it through a bar, and hook the other. It stretched her torso some, perking up her chest, and leaving her perfectly exposed. Her chest rose a little faster, exciting his hunger. It was, perhaps, a little silly to have her lying like that be enough to invigorate him so; but to know the control was completely and wholly his—to know she would be helpless to his machinations; helpless to the pleasure he aimed to bring her? It sent a spike of sharp arousal through him.

"So... what now?" she breathed, voice husky and needy.

"Now... you keep making those sounds for me until I make you scream," he growled, leaning forward to steal a kiss and biting her lip. Not enough to draw blood, but it made her stiffen. He didn't stop there, of course, leaving bite after bite along her jaw and neck until he reached her breast. There, he took his time, messaging one side while he sucked and nipped the other, making sure his mark would be left. The redhead squirmed beneath him, knees pressing into his sides as she groaned, eager for more. Arceus, was he glad she didn't need to rest tonight—he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stop at this rate.

Samantha, certainly, didn't want him to. His mouth on her skin was fire, and his bites made the pleasure increase tenfold. She thought she'd enjoyed the mixture of pain before, but this was something else as he worked her, finally bringing his hand to her wet center, rubbing hard and fast so she barely had time to acclimate. The pleasure was even worse, accentuated with the sharp bites that left her writhing. The fire from earlier felt like a struck match compared to this inferno. He put in two fingers and it was more than enough to make her moan loudly. Her back arched and she tugged her arms, only to find they were stuck. She squirmed again as he hit the right spot and he bit down on her inner thigh that was both pleasing and terrifying. She tugged again, but to no avail. Her hands were caught in a manacle. She couldn't get loose.

She couldn't get free.

She was stuck.

_Trapped_.

Panic seized her like a cold vice, eyes squeezing tight as her breath came fast and heart raced. Memory hit her hard, a sneering face, angry and cold and cruel, flashing in the dark. She heard his beautiful lies; endured his screaming rage. A hand grasped at her arm and feet and throat, coiling and twisting like a snake around her. She couldn't get away. She couldn't escape the grasp. She was alone in the dark, their faces sneering and laughing and damming. The agony pierced her like a knife, drowning her in the cold. 

She knew this feeling. She had forgotten it for so long, but it had sprung free from the dark recesses and filled her with the sharp fear and suffocating despair that had once consumed her and everything she did.

"No—stop!" she rasped, but her captor didn't listen. His touch continued, mixing burning pleasure with the icy terror, making her panic rise. Her mind worked quick to think of something—anything to make it stop. She was torn between the face in the dark, and the one before her that she knew was safe and kind. A word came to her as she remembered, ripping out in a shaky shout, "D-Dratini! _Dratini_!"

The touch, the pleasure, the pain—it all stopped instantly. Her eyes kept shut as the weight on her body lifted while she tried hard to fight back her panic. It felt impossible, though, and she flinched when hands touched her wrists, but then the pressure there left and her arms dropped. She finally took a deep breath, and went for another, though it faltered when there was a touch on her arm. She didn't want to open her eyes, the face twisted in a vile shape still there, in the forefront, but a voice called her name and she looked.

It wasn't the cruel glower waiting for her, but the vibrant cyan, filled with concern and worry. 

It was Raihan. 

She dared a sigh of relief as he reached towards her face. She flinched, and hated herself immediately for it. She didn't miss the flicker of pain in his features, and quickly reached up to take his hand. He was reluctant now, but he still brought his palm to her cheek, and the other, too, holding her head gently.

"Sam," he called out softly, "are you okay? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I didn't mean to—"

"I'm fine. I'm okay. It wasn't you," she spoke quickly, closing her eyes again. When she opened them again, hot shame filled her, forcing her gaze to anywhere but his eyes. "I just... I... panicked."

"Sam, please, be honest with me. Did I hurt you?" he pressed, and she hated how sorrowful he sounded.

"No, you didn't."

His shoulders fell, visibly relieved before the concern returned full force, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Sorry—it's stupid. I was just being stupid," she sighed, pulling free from his hold. He cupped her cheek again, though, turning her head back towards him.

"It's not stupid. Ever. Don't ever think that. Something scared you—something I did."

"It wasn't _you_ ," she rasped in reply, and groaned as she pushed a hand to her face, dragging it through her hair. She sat up, forcing his hand back, and looked away again. "It... I... with the cuffs... I couldn't get free. I know that's the point, but—it just... when I couldn't get away.... It was like back then.

She growled out a curse, "It's stupid—I shouldn't even _feel_ that anymore. I've been over it for _years_. I spent all this time getting through it and stronger! I shouldn't be scared because of some stupid cuffs. Just—fuck! I've worked so hard to be stronger, and this happens..."

"Hey, hey—it's alright," Raihan spoke softly, but she sent him a look.

"No, it's not. I'm not _scared_ anymore. I'm not—or I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be like this—especially not with you."

"Sam, it's _okay_!" he said louder, stunning her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, too, "I may not know everything that happened to you, but I can tell enough to know it was fucking rough, and it's taken a lot to get where you are right now. Everybody gets over things there own way, so it's okay if you're not perfect, alright? I'm not holding it against you, and you shouldn't either."

"But..."

"No 'buts' about it. Just breathe, alright? You're okay. You're with me."

She managed a smile, "I know... although... sorry—I kind of ruined kink night."

He chuckled, shrugging, "Eh, it's not everyone's kink."

"Still..."

"Ugh, Sam," he rasped, shaking his head as he plopped down beside her, arm draped over her belly. "You said you trust me, so trust me when I say it's fine. I'm not going to be upset just because you're not into one kink.

He paused to smirk, "There's plenty more for you to be into."

Though the prickle of fear was still there, Samnatha still laughed, shaking her head at his ridiculous joke. It _had_ helped, though. A little. The memory—no _memories_ , she realized—were still there, raw and ready to strike if she lowered her guard. His presence helped, though; as did his words, even if she couldn't fully believe it.

"Hey," Raihan called out, and when she turned to her side his eyes were watching. The blue color hit her to the core, and she felt both vulnerable and safe in its wake. He reached out, hesitating just a moment. When she didn't flinch, he brushed his hand along her arm. "Get some rest. You've had a rough day."

She chuckled, "I thought girls couldn't stay over?"

"I can make an exception for a friend. Now shut up and get some sleep."

The redhead just snickered and shifted to get more comfortable. Raihan still watched her as she closed her eyes, and he kept on watching her as her features contorted just enough to show discomfort after some time. She tossed and turned, further building the anger that made his gut twist. It didn't take a genius to know why she'd had a panic attack. He'd learned enough from her—and Nessa—to know what had done it.

And he hated it—that man. He'd hurt Samantha deeply; even more than he knew, he was sure. There was still a lot she hadn't said, and he found it a damned miracle she'd come back from it all. So, no, he didn't blame her for breaking down, even for a brief moment. He just loathed the man who made her flinch at _his_ touch because of a painful memory.

It made him want to punch something, but he settled for watching over the redhead as she slept. It was the least he could do—to help his friend. So he watched her, even as his own memories pricked at his mind, wailing in warning--of letting himself care so much. He pushed them away, though. For Samantha.

\----------------

\-----------------

Raihan woke with a start, not even sure when he'd fallen asleep. He'd rolled onto his back and groaned, body still tired and eyes stinging from a lack of sleep. He didn't know how long it'd been, but since he was up, he'd go back to his vigil. Only, when he turned his head, Samantha was gone. He sat up at once, looking around, but the bathroom was dark. So, too, was the living room outside save for the natural light through the window. By the amount he could guess dawn wasn't far away, so maybe she'd gone home? He didn't like the notion when he hadn't fully eased her worries. He looked down with a sigh and noticed a familiar pair of pants and shoes.

Samantha's pants and shoes. So, she wasn't gone then.

Frowning, the dark-skinned man pushed up from his bed, scrounged around for his briefs to slip them on along with his jacket, and slunk out into the living room. She wasn't out there, but the balcony doors were open and it was there he found her. She'd pulled on her tank-top and underpants, but nothing more as she gazed out at the city. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, giving it a golden glow that danced across her skin and crown. He walked out to stand beside her, the redhead acknowledging him with a slight turn of her head as he leaned on the ledge as she did. He could see why she might want to partake of the view; Hammerlocke really was beautiful, although it didn't really compare to her.

"You okay?" he asked, probably for the hundredth time now.

She took some time answering after she sighed, "I will be. I haven't had a, ah, _set back_ like this before. It's... I don't like it. I don't want to remember it—not like that. I thought I wouldn't. Not after all I've done to make myself stronger; to not be held down by him. Remembering all that... it makes it feel like I didn't do anything. It's frustrating. I don't want to be weak."

"Just 'cause you had a panic attack doesn't make you weak," he replied quickly, looking at her. "You do remember how you stood toe to toe with Leon, right?"

"That's Pokemon battling, though," she snirked.

"Still, you didn't even flinch going up again him. Most trainers shit their pants. _Also_ ," he went on, reaching up to cup her chin so she looked at him. "As I recall... a certain someone fought a giant Dynamaxed Haxorus _while riding their Arcanine_ and not only did they _beat_ said giant Dynamaxed Haxorus, they saved a kid while doing it, too. 

He paused to let her chin go, "So tell me again how you're weak."

Samantha wanted to rebuke him, but she couldn't, and just laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed again after a moment. 

"I still feel like I am. I feel... all messed up." 

"Tell me what I can do," he offered, tapping her elbow with his. Her head fell against his shoulder, sending a small jolt through him. He pushed it aside as she spoke.

"As long as we can keep having fun together, I'll be happy," she chuckled.

He frowned, "C'mon, Sam. You know I'm not just gonna toss you aside 'cause of a kink."

"...I do. I just... like hearing you say it," she replied, leaning up proper again, and his fists clenched. Damn that bastard. And damn this woman. She was making him break a lot of rules and ignore that voice, and he found he didn't care as much as he should have.

Gingerly, he reached over to cup her cheek. It was gentle, like before. It was hard to speak when she pressed into his touch, green eyes meeting his own. He wished there wasn't still pain in them.

"You know I'd never hurt you," he spoke softly, but sincerely.

She smiled, "Yeah. I do. You're a good person."

Damn her. She always knew what to say to get his thoughts all messed up and make him blush like a fool. He should have pushed her away by now. He'd made his rules for a reason. He didn't want to hurt anyone, or go down the one path he'd spent his life avoiding. Yet, she was drawing him places he shouldn't without even trying, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

He let his hand fall away after lingering too longer, and looked back to the sunrise. Down below, he could hear their Pokémon stirring, the early birds just about ready to wake up. The city itself would be asleep a while longer, and, if they wanted, they could catch a few more hours themselves. A cool breeze nipped his bare skin, making the thought seem difficult. Beside him, Sam shivered some.

Raihan chuckled as he pulled his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She blinked, surprised as she grasped at the edges.

"Come on," he gestured, turning around to face the open double doors. "Let's get some more sleep while we can before your Arcanine comes looking for you."

"I think I'm too awake to sleep now," she chuckled back, tugging his jacket closer. Was it wrong to love how it looked on her?

"An early breakfast it is. You just keep that on, it suits you, and gives you a nicer view," he smirked, posturing himself, and waltzed right on in.

Samantha watched him go, shamelessly admiring his pristine form; his back muscles shifting this way and that with each step. She glanced down at the jacket, which fit almost like a dress on her. It smelled like him, and was warm, too. She probably shouldn't have been wearing it—that wasn't something a casual fling should do. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to take it off. It was a comfort she wished she didn't needed, but was glad to have.

After all, Raihan would never hurt her.

_That_ , she was irrevocably sure of.

The redhead smiled softly a she slipped her arms through the sleeves of the large jacket, relishing in the comfort of it, and finally made her way inside. 

\--------------------

**TMWolf:** _So what was it Nessa said again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Also, while Sam has overcome her traumatic experience with her ex and moved on for the most part after three years, she's still human and will experience set backs as she reclaims her old self more and more. Her time with her ex greatly affected her, and she's not had anything to bring up that trauma again like being handcuffed did. It's definitely a learning experience, but luckily she has just the right person around to help support her through it. ~v~_

_More Raihantha fluff:_

__

__


	16. A Touch of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Nick Jonas' song :D
> 
> Also, Leon x Sam is you squint lmao But, really, just look at the chapter title and you know what that's really about.

**\--------------------------**

Samantha breathed in the salty air, relishing in the sunlight's warm on her skin, and listened to the rush of the waves on the sandy shore. She grinned as she opened her eyes, taking in the breathtaking view. Crystal clear waters spanned the horizon with only a few, wispy clouds in sight. The beach's sands were a glimmering golden tan, stretching countless miles to a rocky face that the lighthouse stood upon, a silent vigil for the ocean's many vessels. Far to the right, docks jut out from Hulbury's city's shoreline, and all along the beach were various denizens of Galar from families to couples enjoying the serenity together, or even groups of friends or girl power teams just soaking up the sun and enjoying life.

The redhead put herself into the "friends" section, although at the moment two members were still missing. It was just her and Raihan, the dark-skinned man leaning back against the same railing she leaned on. He'd been kind enough to give her a ride via Flygon, who rested in his pokéball on the Gym Leader's hip. She'd brought her own team, too, at Nessa's request--they were going to include them in the shoot. How, she couldn't say, but if Nessa wanted, she was going to get it. Not that she minded, of course; in fact, she loved getting to include her Pokémon. Tyranitar might be reluctant considering her dislike of water, but the others would be fine--even Arcanine.

"You look like you've never seen a beach," Raihan snickered.

She stuck out her tongue, "I have! I just haven't visited this one. _Anyways_ , did Nessa say she was here? And what about Leon? He's supposed to join us, right?"

"Yeah, he managed to get time off," he nodded with a grin. "Although, really, it's because Nessa wouldn't stop bugging him and threatened to convince you to never let you fight him."

"Wait-- _that_ 's what she used to threaten him?" she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You obviously don't know 'Lee very well. He'll do anything for a good battle."

"Yeesh, he sounds like a few Champions I know. Aaaah, I hope they hurry, though, I'm excited for the shoot. Nervous, too."

"Damn, Nessa got you hooked good. _Or_ ," he mused, suddenly spinning on his heel to move his arm around her. He was tall enough to brace both hands on the rail, practically embracing her, and brought his head close with a toothy grin plastered on his face. He rumbled, voice low, "are you _that_ excited to take pictures with me? We could have done that without the others, y'know."

"Pfft. I came to shoot pictures with Nessa and Leon, too, so _down_ , boy," she smirked back, pushing his face away with her hand. She had to laugh again when he pretended to bite at it, but he still backed off.

"Still, would be better if it was a private shoot--just you and me."

"Uh-huh. Except we know the only shooting will be your dick inside me," she teased, sticking out her tongue again.

He whistled, "Careful, love. You're going to get me all hot and bothered... and we know what happens then."

"We're in public."

He sauntered close again, "If you're worried about privacy, there's plenty of places to go. There's a changing room just over there or the bathroom, or the back of a taxi..."

"Tempting. Oh so, very tempting," she mused, glancing him up and down in his typical attire. Her gaze shifted, though, as she saw the mode of transport mentioned drop down and a familiar pair emerged along with one other she vaguely recognized as a photographer. She grinned, gesturing, "But our friends have arrived."

Raihan pouted as she sauntered by, grinning like an imp. He followed, of course, and met the duo halfway. Nessa practically crashed into Samantha, embracing her in a tight hug. Leon she gave a much quicker, warm hug after, and exchanged the typical pleasantries--how it was good to see him; how they couldn't wait to have some fun together. The former Champion almost couldn't believe it himself, but he had to say: it was nice not to be surrounded by cameras, besides Nessa's crewman of course.

"Alright, since we're all here, we can get going. We want to use as much sunlight as we can, so we gotta hurry and get going. Here are everyone's outfits along with sunscreen for each of you. There's going to be ten total, and we'll get through as many as we can," the dark-skinned woman beamed, holding out bags to each of them. "Raihan, here's yours. Leon, yours. Sammy, here's for you. I gave you extra strong protection. Right, let's get going. I put in sandals for everyone to use, too. Just give your pokéballs to Max, he'll keep them for us, and we'll use our Pokémon as we go. The first suit is in the zip-lock labeled number one."

"Yes, ma'am," Leon chuckled, headed off towards the changing tent just before the sand began.

"Better not be something weird this time!" Raihan shouted as he followed in suit.

"Ugh, such a baby. _One time_ ," Nessa sighed, shaking her head, and then grinned at the redhead. "Alright, come on, Sammy. And thanks so much again for joining! This shoot will be perfect now! We'll take turns between the guys and make it exciting! You'll be okay with somewhat intimate poses, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that should be fine. It's Raihan and Leon... actually, wait--will _Leon_ be okay?"

The woman grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "He'll have to be. It'll be good for him, though; he needs to learn how to be more at ease with the ladies, and he's okay with us, so why not?"

"Did you _ask_ him, though?" Samantha pressed, folding her arms.

"Yes, yes, I did. I swear! _He_ was the one who agreed to it! He does want to be less shy, so this is a good way to do it. And I promise, if he gets uncomfortable, I won't make him do it. Okay?"

"Yes," the redhead giggled. "Alright, we should go change then."

"Yes, we should. Come on!" Nessa beamed, taking her hand and tugging her over to another set of changing tents. Samantha couldn't help laughing the whole time and even a bit inside the tent where she rummaged through the bag to find the zip-lock in question. She couldn't help an "ooh" at the one piece, a vibrant navy blue with golden accents with a halter top. The belly was exposed, the material meeting with a ring just above her belly button, and then wrapping back around her hips. It was pretty and sleek, and she felt quite nice in it when she looked in the mirror. It was definitely more revealing than what she would ever normally wear, and she was a little nervous about going out in it, but she forced it back.

She'd agreed to this, and she was going to be with friends. It was going to be fun, and she needed to do this--if she backed out now, she'd only be proving she was still a coward.

Steeling herself, Samantha slapped on her sunscreen, slipped on the flip flops Nessa provided, and walked back out with the bag in tow. Her friend was waiting for her, clad in a white one-piece of similar design, with the cuts just a little different, namely in the chest where more skin showed. She adjusted her hair, too, letting it fly free, and gestured to the redhead's ponytail. Samantha nodded, and with a quick tug her hair was freed and then adjusted to flow just right. Nessa gave her a thumbs up as the boys approached and couldn't help staring.

Raihan, of course, she knew. His physique was perfectly pristine as always, and his navy-blue-white-and-gold swim trunks left little to the imagination, and yet it still wandered. Only, she had a good reference to make it more real, and she was half-tempted to make good on his offer just minutes ago. She decided to distract herself first by the fact his orange hate was gone, leaving his shaved hairstyle and spike dreads bare. Then there was Leon. She'd only ever seen him in his noble attire and once something casual and long-sleeved, so she was more than surprised to find he was just as sculpted as Raihan. He had a bit more bulk, perhaps due to his shorter height, but it was within proportion, and she was shocked he didn't have _more_ women trying to slide into his bed or be his girlfriend. His nervous expression somehow only made it all the better, and she was certain of one thing, and it was that Leon is just as hot as Raihan.

She almost couldn't believe he'd been so single, but after hearing about his obsession with being Champion and the workload involved, she could see it. Well, he was definitely going to make Nessa's fashion magazines and blogs explode. She doubt many got to see Leon so bare, and certainly fewer still got to see _both_ perfectly toned men together. Heck, she was already a little turned on just from the physical attraction.

That was the hormones talking, she knew, and was glad when Nessa gave the call to get started.

"We'll do single first, so follow our suggestions. We'll go to couple shots after," she beamed, and the shoot was on.

The singles were probably the easiest, striking poses as the photographer or Nessa herself suggested. Some were standing and basking in the sunshine; others were lounging on the sand in cute, casual, or even seductive positions. The men were no exception, showing off their muscles for all to see--including onlookers who decided to watch them at work. Samantha hadn't missed the phone cameras going off and various squeals and sighs coming from the crowd. She also noticed some envious looks, but that was their problem. She was too busy enjoying the couple shots, which were a hoot--what, with Raihan being his typical tease and making it far more sexual than it should have been; Nessa no doubt making everyone question _both_ their sexuality; and Leon, who was too shy to be obscene, but confident enough to seem like a gentleman spending time with his woman. That was the idea the photographer said anyways.

Samantha didn't miss the way Leon had a hard time looking at her or Nessa, a blush to his cheeks whenever he had to hold them; unsure of himself. She recognized that look. It'd been her so many years ago, only, he was acclimating faster and even starting to enjoy himself by the fourth swimsuit that came around. She was a little proud of him as she changed into the fifth. She hoped he would find the comfort he wanted; to find that bit of happiness he deserved--the very same Nessa thought he deserved, too.

The redhead pushed the thoughts away as she examined the suit in the mirror, noting it was a rather risqué bikini top. It was practically a pair of bra and panties, though lacked lace, instead utilizing thin straps to give an almost crosshatch look on her back but set int a flowery design. It was a teal color, which stood out well against her skin. A ring sat on her hip, strings falling loosely by the side, and the top's front crossed over her chest in an X that kept everything in place. It was a lot more skin showing than before, and she couldn't stop a shot of nervousness. It was silly, of course--she'd been fully _naked_ in front of Raihan many times.

But he hadn't taken photos.

Of course, she couldn't help thinking of the past; of the incident she spoke of Nessa with. She _was_ over it. She was. She didn't care what they thought anymore, but it was still hard to not remember the shock she'd felt when she saw the photos online on multiple blogs and articles. Reporters had swarmed her at first, and then the comments--it had hurt worse than finding Aaron in bed with Rebecca.

This wasn't him, though.

This wasn't some scandalous article writing her off as a slut who was happy to show herself off half-naked. This was a fashion magazine that _she_ chose to do and show herself off on her own. This was her choice, and she was having fun with friends.

"Sam? You still in there?" a familiar voice--Leon, she noted--called out, a hint of worry in his tone. She chuckled, smacking her cheeks. She was being silly, so she put her things back in the bag, and finally joined him out on the cement path. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and she couldn't help a blush that matched his own. He coughed, looking away, "You, ah, look really good. Great. Pretty."

She chuckled, "Thanks, 'Lee. You look good in the trunks. I see she borrowed your old cape's design."

Leon followed her gaze to the attire, which was a maroon color with diamonds stacked tip to tip in a darker shade. The band around the waste was a creamy-golden shade--not unlike how his cape had been, as she said.

"Ah, yeah. I actually like it a lot. I might ask to keep them, although I don't go swimming much," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're too busy to just go swim?" she inquired, brow raised.

"...Yeeeeah?"

"Oh boy, 'Lee, Nessa was right, you need to get out and take more breaks. You're going to wear yourself down with all this work," she sighed, patting his arm.

"The Battle Tower is just still so new, so it takes a lot, and Gloria's still getting used to everything. It's my responsibility to get her acclimated."

She moved her hand to his chest, stopping him, "It's also your responsibility to take care of _yourself._ I can't be sure just by looking at you, but something tells me you're not letting yourself relax much."

"Nessa put you up to this didn't she?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No--or, well, she told me she was worried about, and, well, since we're friends, that makes me worried for you, too. I kinda get it. I put off a lot of things on my own journey to become a Champion, and I definitely regret some of it. I wished I'd had let myself have more fun. I probably wouldn't have gone through a lot less drama if I had."

He frowned, thinking, "Your ex?"

"Yep. I probably would have seen he was a dick right off the bad if I'd dated before him, but I just had Pokémon on the brain until I was seventeen. So, my advice? Loosen up a bit and have fun. Like right now. You don't need to be so nervous around me and Nessa; we don't mind you touching us. It's all for fun, anyways," she grinned, playfully jabbing his stomach. He pouted as he grabbed his belly as if it hurt, though she could see a redness to his cheeks.

"I'm just... not used to it. I'm getting there, though."

"Good. It's definitely easier the more you do it, and don't worry--unlike _somebody_ , I won't push you to go make out with a stranger. You can take your time, and just let me know what you're comfortable with and I'll help as best I can."

He smiled softly, "Thanks, Sam. I'm glad to have you around."

"Same for you. Our battle was the best I've had in forever! And the show today is pretty fun, too," she smirked, glancing him up and down with a wink. She laughed as his _entire_ face turned red and took his hand to tug him along a little before letting go. He followed in suit, catching up with Nessa and Raihan, who wore bikini and trunks as well.

"There you are! I almost thought you two had run off to elope," the woman teased, bringing a pout to Leon's face--and Raihan's.

"Oh, hush. Don't tease him so much," the redhead snickered. "So, what's the first shot?"

"You and Leon. We're doing intimate couple. Although, Leon, you just be the sweet gentleman. The ladies eat it up," the dark-skinned woman replied, gesturing. "Take her hand and then put yours on her waist. Just do that loving look from before--the one you used for the third outfit."

Leon and Samantha nodded and stepped further toward the water. She held out her hand to him, smiling warmly. He met her gaze for a moment before taking her hand and then stepping closer to set his hand on her hip. Like before, his touch was unsure; like he didn't know how far to go, although he wanted to push past that barrier.

"Don't worry--just relax. I don't mind if you get close. I won't laugh either, promise."

"I know, I just--feel weird," he admitted, glancing away.

"Yeah, I did, too. Kissing was weird at first. It gets easier. And it helps if you like the other person or trust them," she chuckled and tilted her head. "You trust me, right?"

He paused, "I mean, yeah. You're my friend."

"Good, then don't worry. Let loose, have some fun. Test your boundaries. I did with Raihan, and it was the best thing I've done lately--besides the fight with you, of course."

"Oh, really?" he laughed, and, after a moment to think, nodded, "Alright. I'll give it a shot. I mean, I was Champion. This should be no problem, right?"

"Exactly," she snickered back.

" _Hey!"_ Nessa shouted, drawing their attention. The woman had a pout on to go with her folded arms, the picture of huffiness. "Stop lollygagging and get into position! We only have so much sunlight!"

"Right, sorry!" Leon chuckled and met Samantha's gaze. "Okay, so... more intimate."

"Yep! Just get chest to chest or something," she chuckled, and, after another pause, did just that. He was tentative about it at first, his brows scrunching together as if trying to think about it or how to do it. The redhead withheld her laugh as she scooted closer, so she was almost pushed against him. She noted he glanced away for a moment, as if trying to avoid looking down, so she urged him to just look at her face as he held her hand up with his. By the camera, she heard Nessa squeal with delight, and soon she had them shifting this way and that--one with them standing with their backs to their friends; another with Leon laying back on his elbows while she lounged beside him, a hand on his chest; and a third where she sat in front while he "loomed" from behind, one arm in front of her legs, the other reaching around to brush her cheek.

"Alright, perfect! Leon that was _great_! You're a natural once you put your mind to it!" the dark-skinned woman beamed, clapping excitedly.

Samantha grinned, nudging him in the stomach, "See? You had no problems at all. Now you'll be ready for the girl who gets to date you."

"Ha! Maybe. I don't feel as weird about it. I was trying to make sure not to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Well, you did a great job then--because I was _very_ comfortable, and you're very sweet, 'Lee. Your girl is going to be the luckiest, hands down."

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot."

"Anytime."

"Okay! Leon, come back! Raihan it's your turn! Time to turn the heat up!" Nessa shouted, shoving the Gym Leader forward. Leon let out a snicker as he stood, holding his hand out for Samantha to take, which she did. He mouthed a quick "good luck" before trotting off, joining the dark-skinned woman behind the photographer where she gushed over him almost like a mother praising their child. It was honestly incredibly cute, especially in the way Leon blushed and looked so sheepish. He really was a sweet guy, and Samantha knew he was one of the rare ones out there that would _always_ treat their lover right.

"You two had fun," Raihan mused as he reached her, and she couldn't help raising a brow.

"Awwww, you upset Leon got all close and personal with me?" she teased, placing her index finger on her lips as she swayed her hips side to side.

"Nah--just that I didn't get first dibs of you in that gorgeous bikini. It should be downright illegal to let a pretty thing like you wear that," he purred in kind, bringing an easy blush to her cheeks. It had to be those eyes of his, staring so intently and like he saw into her soul. Arceus, she loved it; it never failed to excite her.

Nessa's voice broke her stupor, "Alright, you two! We're going for extra intimate! Passionate lovers, not just sweethearts."

"It's like she knows us all so well," Samantha hummed coyly. Raihan just smirked as he tugged her right against him, pressing his brow to hers so their lips were barely an inch apart. He cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair while the other nestled against her lower back, tilting her just so. Naturally, he invaded everyone one of her senses, from the heat of his breath to the firmness of his skin beneath her hand. It was impossible not to imagine all the possibilities if they were elsewhere, and free of their sparse clothing.

"Perfect! Now, in the sand. Have her in your lap. Be like... hmm... oh, be like you're gonna eat her up. People really loved that stuff. It really fits your 'Dragon' aspect!" Nessa called out, and, of course, they were happy to comply. Raihan even made a dramatic flop, pulling her down with him. She laughed with delight, straddling his waist with her hands on either side of his head while he rested his on her hips. Off to the side, the dark-skinned woman snorted, "Okay, I mean, I _guess_ that's fine. But c'mon, guys! We're professionals here!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm just enjoying the view!" Raihan barked with a bit of mock-annoyance as he pushed up, easily balancing her as he did so. He lifted his knees to nudge her a bit closer, returning one hand to her hair, the other wrapping around her waist. He urged her with a tug to tilt her head back, giving him access to her neck with he brought his open mouth to. He made sure to show off his "fang", making it seem as though he was mid bite.

"Yess, that's it! Perfect! Okay, good job. Let's turn the tables now. Sammy, your turn to be the dragon!"

"How about an Arcanine?"

"Hey, whatever works!" Nessa laughed, and Samantha grinned as she stood up. Raihan watched her intensely as she leaned down some, bracing on his left shoulder while she took his chin in her hand and lifted it up, so she was forced to look even if he didn't want to. Like him, she brought her face close, as if about to kiss. It was what the dark-skinned woman wanted if her cheers were anything to go by. After a few shots, it was done, and her turn was over. Nessa took her place, and she was both enthused and just a little jealous watching her be just as easily intimate with Raihan as she was.

Samantha reminded herself Nessa had been where she was now, they were just friends now, and it was all just fun and games.

The shoot went faster after that, the last few suits calling for shots with their Pokémon--Arcanine, Flygon, Lucario, and Golisopod this time around. A wide scheme of colors was used, and the suits chosen blended well with their Pokémon. It made for fantastic group photos with all four posing in various ways together with their Pokémon. Nessa assured them it was going to be made into the large spread in the magazine.

With that, the shoot was done, though, and they could finally change back into their regular attire. The crowd was a little unhappy for the show to be over with, but both Gym Leaders and former Champion were happy to take selfies or speak with their fans. Samantha meant to get away but was pleasantly surprised when a few beach goers came up to _her_ as well and asked their questions and if they could have a photo from a _foreign_ Grand Champ. Many were curious about how her region did things, which she was happy to answer. They also questioned whether she was in a relationship with either Raihan _or_ Leon, which made her laugh as she told them, with emphasis, that _no_ she wasn't. Some seemed disappointed, others almost relieved, and she imagined all of them would just add fire to the rumors. Thank Arceus neither of her "rumored suitors" seemed to mind.

The fanfare thankfully didn't last too long, and Samantha was relieved to finally be back in her original attire. Oh, it had been fun to show off in the bikinis and swimsuits, but she'd exposed enough skin to the public--especially after the crowd that came up to them. Said crowd had dispersed, the sun almost on the horizon. It was likely about dinner time, which meant the beach would close in a few hours. She was actually glad--she was starving herself and wouldn't mind catching a meal with everyone.

Speaking of, she glanced around, and finally spotted Nessa going over the photos, still in her bikini. The redhead grinned as she trotted over.

"Hey! So how does it all look?" she inquired, holding out the bag she'd been given.

"Great! And you can keep the outfits--consider them a gift and thanks for doing this. I know it was tough," she smiled back, waving off the bag.

"It was really fun, actually. Or, well, okay it was a _little_ nerve wracking, but you and the guys made it great. I think Leon got to relax finally, too."

The dark-skinned woman beamed, "I know! I saw! Whatever you said really helped him out. Oh, speaking of--he's down by the water waiting for us. Raihan's still changing, and I need to as well, so go ahead and meet up with him. We'll follow later and then go get some dinner, yeah?"

"Sounds good! I'm starving! Don't take too long, alright?" Samantha chuckled and trotted down the cement walkway to the sands once more. With the crowd gone, it was easy enough to spot the purple-haired man walking along the shore, the waves lapping at his feet, washing away his tracks. She slipped off her sneakers to jog after, catching up easily enough, and patting his back playfully. "Hey! Heading off without us already?"

"Huh? Oh! No, it's just fun to have the waves wash over. Is everyone else coming?" he inquired, glancing back the way she'd come.

She shook her head, "They're not done changing yet. They'll catch up soon, so maybe we should wait?"

"Sure, c'mon," Leon grinned, venturing far enough from the waves they wouldn't hit, but close enough to keep the view. He plopped down, leaning back on his arms, and tilting his feet back and forth. "Man, today really was fun. I needed this."

"I feel you. I've never gotten to have a fun time like this with friends back home. I'm glad I got to meet you guys."

"Same here. I really owe you for earlier," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

She nudged his arm, "Oh, come on, 'Lee. You would have gotten through it on your own eventually. I just gave a little push."

"Maybe, but it helps you understand. Raihan and Nessa are just _too_ pushy sometimes. I mean, they're _right_ , in their own way, and I know they meal well. What's ironic is that I have no problems with Pokémon and being good at _that_ , but with relationships and girls? Ah, I must sound so dumb."

"No, you don't. I was the same way, remember? Relationships are hard," she sighed, flopping back into the sand.

Leon laughed, "I believe you! Although, you and Raihan seem pretty close."

"Ugh, nooo, don't tell me you believe the rumors, too?" she groaned, shoving her face into her hands.

"No-no, I don't, I swear! Raihan would have told me otherwise, but I know him; he's adamant about not dating and has been since his mom died."

"So, wait--it has to do with his mom?" she inquired, sitting up with scrunched brows. Leon opened his mouth to answer, but then paused, eyes going wide. He groaned, slapping a hand to his face.

"Shit-- _don't_ tell him I said that! I swore I wouldn't--shit, shit, shit."

She grabbed his arm, "Whoa, calm down, 'Lee. I swear I won't! I'm just surprised it's because of his mom and not like me with a bad relationship or he's just a playboy."

Leon sighed, "I mean, there was a bad relationship. Kinda. But... yeah, he's like this because of his mom, but I can't say more than that. Just know it's sworn him off dating because of things that happened. He's gone through a lot."

"My lips are sealed," Samantha grinned, "zipping" her lips. The purple-haired man slumped his shoulders in relief. The redhead chuckled and glanced back towards the dressing area where Nessa was. Only, she wasn't there, and neither she nor Raihan were anywhere in sight. "Huh... I don't see the others."

"Weird, they should've been coming around by now. They didn't ditch us, did they?"

"No, they wouldn't--," she began, but then paused. Her memory ran through its banks quickly--in particular to a conversation she'd had with Nessa not that long ago. That couldn't be right, though, even if it felt like it. Her friend _knew_ her stance on things, and how shy Leon could be. Yet, here she was with the former champion. Alone. On a beach. Together. And Nessa and Raihan weren't around. It'd been plenty long enough for them to change and meet up with them, but they were AWOL. Samantha groaned, "Oh my Arceus... Nessa ditched with Raihan."

"Uh... huh?" Leon frowned, trying to wrap his mind around it.

The redhead laughed, "Oh boy... Nessa's put us on a 'date'."

" _Huh_?!"

"Yes! We hung out not that long ago and she told me I should ask you out!" she chortled, shaking her head and standing up. She brushed off the sand as she faced Leon, who was still working through it. "At least, I'm pretty positive that's what happening, else why would _both_ her and Raihan be gone? She wants us to be on a 'date'. She really is a sneaky bitch."

"I, well--I wouldn't call her _that_ ," Leon coughed as he, too, stood up. "But.. this _is_ going a little too far. I mean, we both know you don't want to date, and considering _why_ \--."

The redhead raised a brow, "She told you why?"

His face turned bright red, "Uh--that is--she--uh--I--um-- _fuck_ \--."

"Calm down, you're not in trouble and neither is she," Samantha snickered, patting his arm. "I mean, I'm a little miffed she blabbed, but I never said she _couldn't_. So, in a way, it's kind of touching she kept y'all in the know. She's just looking out for me, right?"

"I... yeah, she is. Sorry, though. I can go talk to her--tell her off?" he offered, once again rubbing the back of his neck. He was going to rub the skin raw at this rate.

Samantha shook her head, "It's fine. Like I said, I'm glad she told you guys. It means a lot you care so much. Anyways, c'mon, she said we were supposed to eat by the place by the lighthouse, so we can walk there on the beach and go on our little 'date'."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"It's fine, 'Lee. You're a good friend and a sweet guy, so, if anything, I'm _flattered_ to go on a 'date' with you," she snickered, air-quoting the word. It was enough to make Leon laughed, though there was a pink shade to his cheeks.

"Well, I'm _flattered_ to go on one, too. Still, sorry she put you up to this. I promise I won't try anything."

"Aww, such a gentleman," she beamed as she began to walk, and he followed in suit. "Don't worry, by the way: you'll do great on your first _actual_ date, although don't be afraid to try _something_. If you're both into each other, you definitely need to give her a kiss."

"Right, let me just write that down," he hummed, pretending to write down on a pad with a pen. He frowned a moment later, "Did your ex do that? Nessa made him sound like a dick."

"He was--later on. He was all bells and whistles in the beginning, though. He did everything right, he was just playing me, though. _You_ , however, will be a good, genuine man who makes sure to treat his girl like a Queen, _right_?"

"Of course! Although, not sure I'll leave a good impression on the kiss!" he snickered.

"Aw, they'll probably think it's cute. That, or you could always practice like Raihan suggested."

"Maybe."

"My offer still stands," she replied, shrugging when he looked.

"No, I couldn't--."

"Real quick--you couldn't because _you're_ uncomfortable, or because you don't want to make _me_ uncomfortable?" she inquired, spinning on her heel to face him with her hands on her hip.

He glanced away, "A little of both? It doesn't feel right to ask."

"But you _do_ want to? Practice kissing?"

"I mean--yes? I dunno. It's weird. I don't want to hurt you or anything--you're my friend."

"Which is why it'll be fine. You're not going to hurt me even if you gag after. Look, I want you to be comfortable with things like you were at the shoot. I'm just offering to help you get comfortable since you really want to. I promise it won't make things weird between us either. If that was the case, then things would be _really_ weird with Raihan at this point," she laughed, looking away herself.

Leon chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's true. And there's no way I'd gag--you're too pretty, Sam."

"Pfft, I see you have the _buttering_ part down," she quipped, giving him a look. He snickered, suddenly quite cheeky. "Alright, come on then. Let's give you your first kiss. Remember to relax, and don't think too much into it. It's _just_ a kiss."

"Right."

"Okay, so--wait hold on... okay, no one's looking so we're safe. No crazy rumors," she winked, to which he laughed.

"Ah, yeah, good idea. Alright, so..."

"Here, lean down a little," she instructed, tugging on one of his loose locks. He did as told, and she pushed up on her toes just a bit to bring her lips to his. It was immediately obvious he really hadn't kissed before; he barely knew how to return it, and he was nervous. He even stiffened a little before he relaxed some as she pulled back. "Okay, so how was that?"

"Um... weird, but... good weird?"

"That's normal. Want to keep going?"

He waited a moment before nodding, "Yeah."

"Okay, then relax a bit more and just go with what you feel is right, and don't be afraid to put your hands on my hips or shoulders or something."

"Okay," he breathed, and brought his lips to hers this time. He was less timid, but still a little lost. She returned the affection and made it a string of few that made him relax a little more each time until the tension looked to be gone from his shoulders. He'd even opened his mouth to hers, letting her deepen it for him, after which she pulled back with a grin.

"How's that?" she inquired and chuckled at his scrunched brows.

"It was nice, but... felt... wrong? Or--like not wrong with you or... I dunno, it's hard to explain."

"It's probably because you don't have feelings for me. Kissing is different with someone you don't have a crush on or you're not in love with. That, and we're not getting it on, so there's a lack of hormones making it rowdier," she mused, and couldn't help snickering when he blushed.

"Sorry," he chuckled, again rubbing the back of his neck.

'Don't be. More importantly, how do _you_ feel about it now?"

"...Better. I think I can at least not disappoint a girl on the first date," he grinned. "Still, I feel bad it was weird for me."

"Don't worry--it's what happens when the person isn't right for you. But hey, you didn't gag, so there's that."

He laughed, "Yes, there's that. Well, thanks, Sam. Really. It means a lot you'll do that for me, and I'm grateful you're my friend."

"I'm just happy to help since I know how it can be," she beamed and embraced him quickly, which he returned. She pulled away and gestured for him to follow along. He did so, a bit chipper in his steps. She grinned suddenly, as a thought came to mind, "Hey, now you can tell Raihan you kissed a pretty girl."

"Ha! You're right I can! Looks like I owe you again!"

"Yeesh, at this rate you'll owe me your life with all the favors I keep doing you."

"...Shit, you're right. Uuuuuuugh, okay, if you need _anything_ , and I mean _anything_ \--you let me know. I'll make it happen."

"Oh, good. I needed someone to pay for dinner."

"Done. I still owe you, though, so, seriously; if you ever need help or something, give me a call; it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, 'Lee, I'll do that. I don't know when, if ever, but I promise to ask," she beamed at her friend, and he grinned as he kept with her all the way to the lighthouse.

\---------------

Raihan watched Leon and Samantha walking, having finished up their little make out session. He had to admit, he didn't think Leon would go for it. A part of him didn't expect Samantha, too, either, but color him surprised. He was a little proud of Leon for taking that step, though; for finally getting over his shyness and getting the practice he desperately needed. The man had shut himself away from it in his little tower and had been so painfully ignorant of women flirting with him for so long, it was good to see him loosen up. He even had someone he could take that step with that he was actually comfortable being around to do so.

But did it have to be _Sammy?_

He couldn't even really discern his frustration beyond that it felt like _another_ think Leon was going to steal from him. Although, even that wasn't right; his rival-friend hadn't stolen the Champion spot from him. He'd won it fair and square by being the better trainer ten years ago, and every year since. Any "stealing" was just his own dissatisfaction at failing. Besides, Leon was one of his oldest buds. He'd been there for him through the thick and thin and the worst of it, pulling him from the dark hole he'd dug for himself years ago. It was Leon who helped him get his shit together, so there was no reason for his fist to clench as he watched them from afar, just out of their sight, but not his. Nessa had directed him to it, and now he knew why.

To watch the notoriously girl-shy Leon finally come out of his shell.

With Samantha.

Briefly, he wondered if they would become a couple. If anyone would be good for her to date, it would be him. He was a lot nicer and sweeter. He actually wanted to be in a relationship, and Raihan had no doubts Leon would treat her right. He'd never betray her, cheat on her, and certainly wouldn't post fucking revenge porn--or close enough to it--because she broke up with him. No, Leon would probably be the best boyfriend she could ever have, and he knew she'd tread him right just as well. Samantha was as sweet and smart and kind as funny as any guy could hope for, and she had an Arceus-gifted sex drive that would make any man crazy. She drove _him_ crazy, even today. He'd wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then on the beach with that gorgeous bikini just begging him to.

It just wasn't fair. It should have been him out there kissing her just the ways she liked. He knew for a fact Leon could never come close to making her feel as good as he could; Leon didn't know the way she liked her neck bit, or her breasts teased, or her clit rubbed. He didn't know she was ticklish on the bottom of her foot. He didn't know being bound could trigger a panic attack. He didn't know just how bad her ex had been, or how he made her feel safe and happy.

He didn't know any of it, and yet there they were, walking together.

Like a couple.

Like how he couldn't be.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, 'Rai."

The dark-skinned man flinched, turning to find Nessa standing not far to his right, hip jutting up against the same railing he'd been leaning on. She had her arms folded across her chest, a very knowing and obnoxious look on her face.

He frowned, " _Jealous_? What're you talkin' about?"

"You know darn well what I'm talking about," she hummed, waltzing her way over and nodding towards Leon and Samantha's retreating figures. "You're jealous of Leon."

"Please. I am _never_ jealous. I'm _happy_ for that idiot. He finally got to kiss a pretty girl."

"Not just _any_ pretty girl, though. You wouldn't be brooding if it was _me_."

He rolled his eyes, "Nessa, I'm not in the mood. Just make your point."

"I already did. You're jealous of Leon. For kissing _Samantha_."

"And I'm telling you, I'm not. I don't care what Leon does with whoever, nor do I care what Samantha does with anyone else. She's her own woman. There's nothing to be _jealous_ of when I don't do relationships."

"Uh-huh. So, is that why you looked like you wanted to punch the rail watching them suck face?" she hummed, almost like a song. "I wonder if he asked her out? I did set them up out there."

Raihan glared, "Nessa, what the _fuck_! You know Samantha doesn't want to date-- _you're_ the one who told me why! You told me what that cock sucker did!"

"You already knew why, too-- _you're_ the one who warned us about her ex first."

"And _you're_ the one who told me about the revenge-porn, and yet you _still_ got her to do this photoshoot. What are you even doing? Are you her friend or not? Because from where I'm standing, you look like a condescending bitch who enjoys messing with people."

"I should slap you for that," Nessa growled, eyes narrowing. "Because you know damn well I'd never do that. All I've done is give Samantha a little push so she can be _happy_. She deserves to be with someone nice and who actually cares, and she's still stuck thinking it's going to end up like with her ex. And since _you're_ not up for the job...

She paused to snort, "Although, with how jealous you are, I'd almost dare to say you are."

He snarled, running a hand over his brow, "For fuck's sake, Nessa--."

"Oh, stop trying to say I'm wrong. I've known you for _years_ now and slept with you for part of them, so I'd say I know you pretty damn well. So, humor me for a minute and tell me how many girls have you slept with since you've started hooking up with Sam? Just one or two, right? Or none at all?"

"Seriously?"

She quirked a brow, "Seriously. She's been the only girl you've been shagging up with lately, right? It's been, what? A month now since it's just been her? And you haven't brought anyone else home. Right? Yeah, that's what I thought. And if I _must_ go on: you two are all over each other any time I see you, and every time she talks about you she's smiling. Coincidentally, you do the same thing when you talk about her, and I know damn well you've _never_ been like that with anyone else. Even me."

"She's my _friend_. She's yours too, in case you've forgotten," he snapped back, half tempted to just walk away. He didn't know why he hadn't already with all she was doing to piss him off.

"Yeah, but I don't see you inviting me over to play video games and then go romping in the sheets all night long."

"As I recall, _you're_ the one who decided you didn't want to do that anymore. I'd be _happy_ to show you a damn good time if you asked, but you're intent on never coming back to my bed."

"For good reason," Nessa huffed, lifting her head high. Raihan rolled his eyes, and readied a scathing remark, but she spoke first, "So, if I said I wanted you right here, right now--you'd take me back to the changing tent and fuck me senseless?"

He narrowed his eyes, "What're you getting at?"

"It's been long enough. And since you really don't care about Sammy like that... Well, I want you, Raihan," she purred, slinking forward, and bringing her hand to his abdomen. She drew it up slowly, following the line of his zipper, "to fuck me like you used to."

"Nessa, I'm not in the mood for your tricks," he glowered, just about ready to push her away. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck, and he watched her carefully; trying to figure out the half-lidded look on her face. He remembered that look from years ago--remembered how it drove him wild and ended up with them tangled in the sheets.

"No tricks," she hummed, and kissed him hard. His hands instinctively went to her waist as he returned the kiss, his body remembering even better than his mind did. It had been a short, but passionate "affair"; a meeting of two, barely legal adults exploring their sexuality and enjoying the pleasures of the body. He remembered how she tasted and sounded when she moaned--and also the anger and tears when she realized he couldn't give more and never wanted to kiss him again. That had changed, it seemed.

It should have been enough to get him aroused, and yet, he was distinctly aware of a burning fact in the back of his mind as he opened his eyes to stare at her closed ones.

Nessa--this kiss--didn't compare to a fiery redhead.

It wasn't the same fire; the same passion; the same tenderness mixed with ravenous; the same moan that spiked his arousal; the same sweet taste on her lips.

It wasn't _her_.

Nessa suddenly pulled away, leaving him blinking in surprise. He watched, confused, as she smirked, drawing a finger along her lips.

"I was right--you're not into it. Into _me_ ," she mused. Raihan made a point to not make a habit of it, but once again he found his cheeks were hot as she practically danced away, pleased with herself. She spun to lean on the railing again, eyes admiring the ocean. "I'm not doing this to be a bitch, 'Rai. I seem like a bitch because I just want my friends to be happy. The includes Leon, Samantha, _and_ you, dummy. You deserve to be happy, too, y'know. But that means you both can't keep letting the past hold you back, and since you're both ridiculously stubborn it's up to me.

She pushed up from the rail with a sigh, "Well, anyways, let's not keep the not-so-love birds waiting, shall we? Or are you scared to learn they might be dating?"

Raihan just rolled his eyes and wondered how he was still friends with the damned woman. Honestly, she was playing one Arceus-forsaken game with things, and he was getting tired of it. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to be completely mad at her. For all his grievances in that moment, deep down, he _kne_ w Nessa. She wouldn't do anything to actually hurt people, which meant this was all some elaborate plot to do as she said--make them happy. It was fucked up, though, going around them, playing them like that. Samantha didn't need someone pushing her to date. She didn't need anyone to do anything for her except be there when she had a bad day. That was all. She didn't need to date.

And neither did he.

Sighing, he walked after Nessa, keeping a decent distance until they got closer to the restaurant she'd mentioned earlier and at the same time set him up to go watch. He clicked his tongue at the memory of them kissing, cooling the ire he felt in his gut.

He _wasn't_ jealous. The man known as Raihan didn't get jealous of anyone, because it was all just fun and games. No attachments. No romance.

So, he was irked just a little when he felt the ire grow as they came upon Leon and Samantha, who were giggling over some unheard joke. Nessa reached them first, hugging them both and asking if they were hungry. They were, of course, and then she looked to him. Again, she had that stupid twinkle in her eye that told him she was up to something. Sure enough, she demanded Leon come with her to go pick out seats while Raihan ordered the food--he knew what they liked after all, but it was Sam's first time, so she needed a reference. He couldn't stop his second eye roll, although he was pleased to see Samantha just found it all laughable.

It made a little easier to ask his gnawing question, although he was still a little reluctant, which baffled him.

"So... you and Leon?"

Samantha stopped in her track, looking at him like he was crazy, and it stupidly made him feel just a touch of relief. She burst out laughing next, waving her hand.

"Oh man--did you guys _see_ us kiss or something?" she snickered, and when he didn't reply right away, she gasped. "Oh, my Arceus you _did_. Ha! Okay, yeah, no, you can let Nessa know her plan didn't work, and we are _not_ dating."

"Wait--you knew Nessa put you up to it?" he frowned.

"Pfft she only gave it away when we hung out earlier this month. I'm pretty good at putting the pieces together. I got straight A's in school before becoming a trainer, y'know," she winked, tapping on her noggin.

He whistled, "Damn. Beauty, brawn, _and_ brains. Leon's' crazy to not date you."

"Hard to do that when I'm still not into dating. He's not into me, anyways."

He had to pause, "...He's not into... you. _You_? Sammy girl, you are a _liar_."

"Pfft, right, like every guy that sees me is going to be head over heels. I'm serious. So, no need to get jealous--you don't have to share me," she teased, slinking over to tip his chin with her finger. "Although, I am quite _flattered_."

"What can I say, love? I don't like losing to Leon and boy does it turn me on knowing I'm still your favorite," he growled, taking hold of her hand to kiss and nip her wrist.

"Well now I guess I _have_ to go date him."

"I don't think so."

"What? Gonna tie me to the bed? Never let me leave? Isn't that against the rules?"

He smirked, nipping her forearm now, "Nothing in the rules about keeping you tied up. But I wouldn't do that to ya."

He saw the recognition flicker over her eyes and her smile softened. Fuck, that wasn't fair. She didn't know how beautiful she was, or how she made a man go crazy with a smile like hers.

"Besides," he chuckled, bringing her knuckles to his lips to place a chaste kiss, "I don't need rope to keep you there."

"Sounds like a challenge," she grinned, eyes twinkling.

"What? You think I can't?"

"Of course, not--how else would I get you to take it on?"

"Damn, you're one conniving Vulpix. You're practically worse than Nessa."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, cheer up, lover boy. You're still my number one cock," she teased, patting his cheek, and sauntering on by.

"What? No peck?"

"You have to be an exceptionally good boy, remember?" she replied, turning with a cheeky grin this time. "You're only been _mostly_ good today. But luckily for you, there's still time to improve. It's only five PM after all."

Raihan just chuckled, feeling much better than he had before, and more than ready to earn that peck. Shaking his head, he trotted after.

All the while, though, Nessa's words burned in the back of his mind.

\---------------

**Nessa ships it, guys. All aboard.**

**PS I made a comic about them for Isle of armor and this is one panel. Check it out on my instagram or tumblr under tmwolf93 and t-m-wolf ;)**

****


	17. Blurred Lines (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fans for this chapter, y'all gonna need 'em ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) \￣ / \￣ / \￣ /
> 
> Possible trigger warnings? Kinda. Also, sorry it's super long, I just kept going and went hard and couldn't stop but everything just fit so good together ;A;

\-------------------

Samantha groaned softly as she came to, blinking slowly to take in the dim light coming through the windows. The curtains were drawn per usual, but enough got through to stir her from her slumber. She yawned, pushing up from her stomach to her elbows and brushing her loosened hair back over her shoulders, although a few stands fell back down anyways. She looked to her right where Raihan still slumbered, his arm left hanging over her waist. She couldn't help but smile at his peaceful expression, lying on his side while his face was buried into his pillow. She roved over his muscular form, enjoying the sight as much as she had the first time, although the sheets covered up the most tantalizing part.

Sighing softly, she plopped back down, this time on her side as well, facing him. The motion made him stir, grumbling something incoherent as he took in a sharp breath. His arm tightened its hold, bringing her close enough he could bury his face into her breast. She giggled, thinking he might go back to sleep, but then gasped when she felt his fang press into her skin. She smacked him lightly on the head.

"Raihan!" she huffed, and he just laughed into her chest. He growled softly, trailing bites up to her collar and neck that sent shocks to her core and made her shiver with anticipation. He sensed it, too, his arm around her waist moving towards her rear and his hand soon found her rump, squeezing it so she squeaked. She snorted, "I see _somebody_ is feeling rowdy this morning."

"How can I not when I wake up to such a mouth-watering morsel? I just want to eat you right up," he purred, nipping her ear next before leaning upright so he could look at her proper.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to today?" she replied, brow raised while her hands trailed along his arm, roaming up to her neck where she teased the skin, twirling circles with her fingers. She'd come to find he liked that, weirdly enough; like it tickled him.

"Not until later. So, we have time to enjoy the morning."

"Oh, I see. I feel spoiled, you know; letting me stay overnight," she cooed with a smirk.

"How else can I have such a sweet breakfast? Besides, we stayed up late playing Mario Kart."

"You mean you stayed up _losing_. Again."

"I'll win soon enough; I'm still just warming up. Now, how should I teach that smart mouth of yours a lesson?"

"Tsk, what is this Empress going to do with her naughty dragon? Always getting upset when I put him in his place," she sighed, playing with his dreads now.

"I dunno. Screaming my name usual does wonders," he smirked and stole a kiss that sparked that fire in her belly. He continued the affection, each kiss more deep and rougher than the last. He moved them to her neck and then her breast, which he gave far more attention, teasing her nipple with his tongue. She squirmed, moaning softly, and he growled in the way she knew he was aroused. She was sure of it was he shifted to settle between her legs and hiked her hips up so he was pressing against her. Oh, yes, he was very hard alright, and she knew she'd be plenty wet soon enough. He just excited her that much so easily; it wasn't fair.

He just started on her other breasts when a phone suddenly began to blare with an obnoxious tone. Raihan snarled, shoving the Rotom away, but it was insistent. He swatted, but the Pokémon-infused phone continued to be a bother until, at last, Samantha did the honors and grabbed the phone to see the name on the screen.

"'David'?" she inquired, brow raised. Raihan groaned, pushing up from his spot over her to sit up proper. He held out his hand for the phone, which she gave, and he thumbed through the message with a scowl. She sat up as well, stretching, and yawned, "What is it?"

"Just stupid stuff about the final touches to the Gym. Asshole needs me to come down and do some asinine choices and sign papers. Typical legal Gym Leader shit," he grumbled, tossing the phone aside and rubbing his face.

She hummed, "Guess time to head out then?"

"Yeah, sorry, love; can't eat you up this morning. They need me in an hour."

"What? Wait, what time is it?"

"Six AM, so they've already been up for like an hour," he huffed, and then let out a growl. "Freakin' asshole, cock-blockin' me."

"Pfft. Oh, hush; you fucked me senseless _three times_ last night," she giggled, turning onto her knees and lean forward so his face was within kissing distance. He was smirking, she noted, no doubt proud of the pleasurable night he'd given. She grinned, "So, cheer up. We can always make up for it later. Besides, you need to go shower—you smell sweaty."

"Hey, so do you," he huffed.

"That's your fault."

" _My_ fault? As I recall you were the one pushing me down on the bed and riding me all night long. You had _aaaaallll_ the control."

"And it was fantastic," she winked, stealing a kiss. "But don't sass me and go get clean."

"Y'know, since you need a shower, too, we should really save water and just have you join me," he grinned.

"I mean, I _guess_ I could. To conserve water," she grinned back, and then she laughed we he pounced, scooping her up and throwing her over his arms. She kept laughing all the way to the bathroom, where he deposited her on the counter and started up the double-headed shower. It wasn't long for it to get warm, and they indulged in the warmth of the spray—among other things.

In the end, very little water was conserved, but both trainers had a very satisfying shower that only really ended for the fact time was short and they were starving. If they wanted something to eat, they had to slip out, so they did. Raihan was thankfully kind enough to let Samantha borrow his towels and hair dryer, letting her finish up as he sauntered out in the kitchen half-dressed to prep a quick meal. She joined him not too long after, phone in hand, checking her messages.

"Oooooh hey, Nessa says the editing is done for the photos. She's sending me a copy, but she went ahead and sent the digital prints," she grinned, slipping onto one of the kitchen island seats.

"Yep, got it myself. She's posted it all on Pokégram and her blog, too. It's spreading like a wildfire," he mused back, thumbing through his own phone.

"Oh yeah? And pray tell what do the comments say? Actually, no, lemme guess... something about Raihan being so f-ing hot. Leon being so sexy. Nessa an absolute goddess. And me, the homewrecker, right? Coming in, stealing all the hot studs?" she snickered as she scrolled through the latest article rumors. She used to not care for them or give them even a moment of her day, but now she found them rather interesting—especially the ones about dating. She was grateful Raihan didn't seem to mind, and was even amused by them, so she took it all in the same stride.

"I mean, they ain't entirely wrong. You've been hogging me from all the ladies."

"Pffft you're _just_ as guilty, don't put that on me," she snorted, giving him a look. She scrolled through another rumor mill and let out a loud laugh. "Oh my Arceus—Raihan—I just... good grief!"

His lip quirked up, "What? What is it?"

"Thanks to the shoot on the beach, someone started a rumor that I'm in a threesome relationship with you and Leon! That's hilarious! Oh, oh man... _Oh_. Oh my Arceus—some of them are talking about you two being bisexual for each other, too!"

Raihan had gotten out a berry juice to drink—and promptly choked on his gulp of it. Samantha delighted in his coughing and hacking up the juice, a look of horror in on his face.

"That's _hilarious_ ," she snickered, going through the comments a bit more before searching for the next one. There were a few more about other Gym Leaders, but the shoot with Nessa was becoming a major hot topic—especially when candid photos from the fans of Leon were posted. There were an _insane_ amount of thirsty women for him, and rank men for the Hulbury's Gym Leader. She just chuckled some more—at least, until she came across one in particular.

It was a photo she hadn't thought she'd ever see again, her body exposed save for her undergarments for all to see. It had been years, yet there it was, clear as day. Someone must have had dredged through a lot of old news to find it after going through a lot of Pokégram sleuthing to figure her out. The thought both irked and unnerved her, and the gears in her head turned quickly. No one in Galar should have been able to find it surely? Even a journalist? But if a journalist wanted dirt, why not try and talk to her first and then twist her words? They'd done it back home. They all had at some point, but especially when the embarrassing photo had been leaked by her ex. So then who?

_'Was it... Aaron?'_ she wondered slightly, brow furrowing as she stared at the photo. Like back then, she regret it—for ever letting him convince her to take the selfie. She'd known it was wrong, but he made her think she was just being shy because she was inexperienced. She believed it, because she had been, and she let herself think he actually cared. She'd been stupid and naïve, and she hated how foolish she was in the photo. She hated how stupid she felt _now_ for finally seeing how uncomfortable she was in the shot.

Samantha sighed, putting her phone down and rubbing her brow. If it was Aaron, then what was his game? Or was it maybe Rebecca? She'd been a bitch after she found them in bed and had always been vindictive from the start. Had she written the article then? They knew she was in Galar, so they probably found the photos. Was Aaron pissed she'd moved on? Or looked like she _had_ a new boyfriend? Was that it? She could see him doing so, anyways. He was that kind of spiteful, pathetic piece of shit.

He was in for a surprise then. She wasn't going to cower in a corner crying this time. No, she would own it. She wasn't that shy, weak girl. Not anymore. Never again.

"Hey, you alright?" Raihan's voice cut through her thoughts. The warmth of his hand invaded her senses in the next moment, grasping her own gently. His cyan eyes had gentleness and genuine concern. It was almost laughable how different his were to her ex's. Looking back, she wasn't sure how she'd missed the coldness, the calculating looks. She'd always been just a thing to use, but to Raihan? She was a lot more, even as just a casual lover.

"Yeah, just amazed how people have so much time to make up bullshit and spread rumors," she chuckled, shrugging it off. He didn't look convinced, glancing towards her phone. The screen was off, though, so he just shrugged with a chuckle of his own.

"You'd be surprised. Some even get _paid_."

"Pfft, tell me about it. They could at least ask me a few questions first," she snorted as if actually offended.

"You gotta do something worth their attention," he winked as he turned back to their food and dished out some eggs and bacon. He was actually a pretty good cook, and since she'd done the honors last time, she got the delight of partaking of his skills.

"Beating you wasn't enough?" she grinned back. "Guess I have to beat the Champion then. Show you Galarians how it's done."

"Hey now—I find that offensive. We Galarians have it _made_."

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who lost to me in the Gym Challenge."

"Says the girl who was begging me for my dick last night."

"Hey! Sex life doesn't count! Besides, I had you drooling thanks to that blow job."

"Hard not to when you're such a snack."

"Oof, I might need another shower. You're making feel dirty."

"We've got time," he purred, leaning over the island counter. She shoved a piece of egg to his lips, sufficiently blocking him as he took a bite. "Damn, I'm a good cook."

"Among other things," she winked back, and took another bite. Her phone dinged at the same time—as did Raihan's—drawing her attention. It was Nessa, pinging the group chat they'd made for all four of them.

**_Nessa:_ **

_Okay, guys! The debut of my_

_swimming line was a success!_

_We have to go celebrate!_

_And I know just the club!_

_10 PM tonight you gotta meet_

_me in Wyndon at The Grand Crowne!_

"'Grande Crowne'?"

"S'new-ish place in Wyndon. Opened up about three months ago, and it's been a major hit. They have a top-notch inside and the music's always good and the drinks are better. They even have dancers," Raihan explained, fingers typing quick.

**_Raihan:_ **

_I'm down._

_But you already knew that ;)_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Duh_

**_Sam:_ **

_Count me in, I haven't_

_been to one in a while!_

**_Leon:_ **

_I don't know if I'll be able to_

_I've got a lot to do!_

**_Nessa:_ **

_OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER_

_YOU ARE COMING OR SO HELP ME_

_I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF._

**_Raihan:_ **

_Better do what she says, 'Lee._

_She'll do it._

_She did it to me remember_?

**_Leon:_ **

_hehe I do._

_Alright, alright!_

_I'll try to finish work early!_

**_Sam:_ **

_Good! It'll be fun having_

_the whole gang together!_

"'Gang'?" her friend snickered, and she grinned in kind.

"I mean, aren't we? We'd have a couple lunches together now, and then a photo shoot to boot. I think it's about time we all got together at a club, too, yeah?"

"Hmmm good point. So... gonna dress up pretty for me tonight? The white dress maybe? Or the one where we first met and you were trying so hard to seduce me?" he purred, fingers tracing along her arm in a way that made her want to shudder.

"Says the man who made the first move. You knew damn well what you wanted when you asked me to the club," she grinned as she returned the gesture on his free arm, delighted in the eyes his pupils dilated ever-so-slight like hers had. "As for dress, well... I'll surprise you, how about that?"

"Works for me. Want me to give you a ride—to Wyndon, of course," he purred as their phones dinged again.

**_Nessa:_ **

_Also, let's get a hotel!_

_We gotta party all night and then_

_after party in our rooms!_

_Sammy, you're with me of course! >:)_

**_Sam:_ **

_lol of course, why wouldn't_

_I bunk with my favorite bae ;)_

**_Raihan:_ **

_Hey!_

_What about me ;(_

**_Nessa:_ **

_You heard the woman._

_She likes me better >:)_

**_Raihan:_ **

_Not last night ;)_

"RAIHAN!" the redhead bellowed, slapping at him with her sleeve. He just laughed, scuttling back.

**_Leon:_ **

_Rai', really? -_-_

_Sam, I'll beat him up if you want._

_I owe you, after all._

**_Sam:_ **

_I'm freaking tempted! >:I_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Count me in, too!_

**_Raihan:_ **

_wtf y'all mean >:(_

_I'm adorable._

"Oh, stop pouting. You earned those threats."

"Hardly! Besides, you know you love me," he winked, sticking his tongue out playfully.

" _Mmm-hmm_ ," she snorted, downing the last of her berry juice before slipping off the stool and washing her dishes clean. She gestured to Raihan, who handed her his, and cleaned those, too. Drying her hands, she gestured with her head, "So, time to head out?"

He checked his phone, "Yep. Best get there a bit early. So you want the ride or...?"

"Actually, Nessa just asked if she wants to head up this afternoon to go find outfits to wear, so I'll probably just take a regular taxi. But maybe on the way home," she grinned, reaching up to tap his chin up playfully. "Anyways, catch you later, 'Rai. I better see you in something _besides_ your Gym attire and birthday suit."

"For this place? Yeah, you just might. I'll keep you guessing until then. See ya 'round, love," he purred, stealing a quick kiss that he ended with a teasing nip. She clicked her tongue at him for it but grinned in the next moment and trotted off to the balcony stairs where her Pokémon were no doubt sleeping with his still. All the while he watched her go, and both wondered how he could be so lucky to have her around—and what the heck he was doing.

In the end, well after she left and he finally locked up to head out himself, he couldn't find the answer.

\--------

\-------------

_Later that night, in Wyndon_

"Dang, Nessa, you look _stunning_ ," Samantha breathed, peeking at the dark-skinned woman in the bathroom as she finished applying her mascara. Her icy-blue eyes sparkled as she turned to the redhead and did a turn in her party gown; a perfect mix between raunchy club and sophisticated woman. The torso sat as a halter top, with the middle exposed save for in the back where it slid down the middle of her spin to the hips, worn almost like a beach skirt with the left leg slit to the top so her entire limb was exposed. She wore high heels to match with a charm wrapped around her thigh that matched her bracelet. Her hair was down fully, even her bun undone, and she looked nothing short of a goddess.

She grinned, "I had to bring out my best for this place. You're one to talk, though! I told you that dress would be perfect! White is just your color, I swear!"

"I mean, I can't argue. I actually really do love it," the redhead giggled, slipping into the bathroom to check it out again. Nessa had pointed out the dress in the boutique; a creamy white with the top have resembling lace embroidered in an elaborate circular design. It was sleeveless, with the collar coming down in a V to the center of her chest, just below the breast where it slipped into a golden-colored belt. The bottom half was a silky, somewhat translucent material that went to her feet. Like her friend's dress, it was slit on the left leg, exposing it to just above the knee. She would normally wear her gray booties, but Nessa insisted on a pair of close-toed golden-rimmed white heels to match. She had to say, the dark-skinned woman had been right. Matched with her red hair flowing freely, it was a damn good image.

In a way, that was funny; to feel so confident in a dress. Once, she'd just be a nervous mess, but now? With Nessa cheering her on and laughing with her over the fun they'd have tonight? Her confidence was brimming, and she was ready to take on the night. She even put on her sister's necklace for an extra boost, the thought of Darcy's happiness for her own adding to it all. She only wished the blonde were here with her. The club would really get torn up then.

"Alright, it's time to go! The boys are waiting for us already," Nessa beamed, checking her phone. Samantha left the bathroom to grab her own, finding the same message in their group chat. Leon and Raihan were just outside the building based on the picture. She vaguely recognized it, settled somewhere on the right side of the town, closer to the Stadium. It looked lively already, the outdoor patios and three-story balconies cluttered with people. There was a line outside, too, but with their connections as Champion and Gym Leaders, they'd get right in. The place looked magnificent on the outside, which had to mean the inside was even better.

She held out her arm for Nessa once she slipped out as well, "Shall we?"

"Ooh, is the Johto Grand Champ escorting little old me? I'm touched," the dark-skinned woman purred, entwining their arms.

"Of course. We're best friends after all," the redhead winked back, and they laughed and giggled all the way to the lobby, talking eagerly about what awaited them at the club. Being that it was a good distance away, they hailed a Corviknight taxi to fly over the massive city, dropping down not far from the club entrance. Despite the late hour, the streets of Wyndon were alive with people, music, and fun; parties of all sizes lurked about, laughing gayly and partaking in the revelry of the nightlife. The Grande Crowne was no exception, and perhaps even the best example. Just as the boys' photo showed, it was crowded and the beat of the music could be heard from even where they'd been dropped off. The boys were waiting for them in the same place, and it was Leon, dressed in his Battle Tower "noble" attire, saw them first and waved.

"Hey!" he beamed, meeting them halfway to embrace them both in a Bewear hug. Samantha noted he'd actually tied his hair back, giving an almost more professional look. Leon grinned, "I was starting to think you wouldn't make it! You both look beautiful!"

"Aww, Leon, you're so sweet," Nessa fawned, waving at him.

Samantha snickered, "Really, you are! You look as dashing as always in your formal wear. Although, I'm digging the ponytail look!"

"Oh, yeah? Raihan said I should. My neck definitely feels cooler," he laughed just as the man in question appeared, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. Samantha couldn't help staring at him for a moment, taken back by the sheer fact his "dragon" jacket was nowhere to be found, nor his shorts. Rather, he wore a golden-colored button vest over a white shirt with dark navy-blue slacks to match. His sneakers were gone, replaced with sleek laced leather shoes, and on top was an orange tie—a callback to his theme. He was the spitting image of the well-dressed man, and his spike-like dreads added a perfect flare of wild to match his toothy grin.

He winked at her, "Like what you see?"

"It's a good look," she winked back.

"You ain't so bad yourself, love," he purred in kind, and indeed she did not. In fact, she looked ravishing. Gorgeous. White had always been a perfect color for her, standing out against her lightly tanned skin and vibrant, red hair. She'd be a sight for all to see inside, and garner plenty of attention—especially with Nessa around, who never failed to impress in her choice of attire. He, however, found it still didn't compare to the fire of the redhead next to her.

He could just be biased, though. Regardless, he released Leon to make a polite bow—he grinned when she giggled—and held out his arm.

"Shall we? The party awaits," he winked.

"Oh? Are you my escort tonight?" she grinned, slipping her arm between his. She couldn't help noting the feel of bicep was quite nice, despite having felt it many times before. Likewise, Raihan took just a little more pleasure than usual having her pressed against him.

Nessa huffed as she turned to Leon, hands on her hips, "Well?"

The young man blinked, perplexed, but then glanced to Raihan and Samantha, who snickered at his bewilderment. Realization hit, and he blushed sheepishly as he held out his arm, which the dark-skinned woman happily took.

"That's better! Off we go! To celebrate our success!" she exclaimed, jabbing a finger to the sky, and just about pulled Leon towards the door. Raihan gestured for Sam to follow suit, the two of them laughing as they kept a step behind.

"Is Leon going to survive the night?" she snickered, the former Champion looking like he was struggling to keep up with the vibrant Gym Leader.

"Give him a drink and he'll be fine. Speaking of—need some sake to loosen up or you want to dance right away?"

"So eager to be all up on me already? Will we even make it to dawn before you try bringing me to your hotel room?" she smirked as they passed by those waiting in line and went right through the entrance. It was the former Champion and two Gym Leaders after all, so of course they got to bypass the wait, and since she was on Raihan's arm, who would tell her no? This time, she took a strange pleasure in the jealous looks thrown her way.

"If that's what you're worried about, then I don't mind dancing a little longer. _You're_ the one who wanted to take a breather the first time, remember?"

"I am a far more experienced dancer now, I assure you. I can go all night long."

"Do you mean dancing or fucking?" he purred suddenly into her ear, making her shiver.

She clicked her tongue at him, "Both, you rascal. It's going to be drinks first, though, Nessa is waving us over."

"Uh-huh," Raihan just snickered and turned towards one of the bars on the right where Nessa and Leon had already found a spot for them. Naturally, the barkeep was delighted to serve them and have theirs prepared almost _too_ quickly. That was fine by them, though, and the four raised their glasses, tapping them together with a cry of celebration. The success of the shoot was a big deal, after all—more-so for the Hulbury Gym Leader, but Samantha felt it a big step for herself as well. She'd gone a lot farther in the photos than she thought she could, even if she were already comfortable with Raihan. She had been exposed for _everyone_ to see, though, and this time, it was her own choice. She was confident enough to do it, and it wasn't a photo that could be used to slander her; to drag her deeper into the pit.

So she happily down her sake, slapping the glass down with the others. She was keen to order another, but Nessa had other plans; grasping her arm, the dark-skinned woman practically dragged her towards the dance floor, Leon and Raihan following willingly on their own as they laughed. It was a bit crowded, but they still found their own space, moving their bodies along with the beat. It wasn't quite as crazy as her "girl-squad" from so long ago, but there was a delight in having Raihan moving with her, hands roaming her body, and watching as Nessa twerked on Leon, who absolutely had no idea what to do with himself and was a blushing mess. It was the cutest thing, and it was only Raihan taking Nessa's place that made into a perfect comedy that made her gut want to burst. Their former Champion almost couldn't take it but regained some of his dignity by putting the Hammerlocke Gym Leader into a head lock that had him tapping for mercy.

It was some of the best fun she'd had and switching between partners made it even better. Leon was a delight, his movement more jovial and fun than anything else, twirling and spinning her and even dipping for show. Nessa was just as fun, twerking on _her_ as well before they worked back to back in a decent show. Raihan, of course, was always intimate, like sex in the form of a dance, his mouth leaving ghosts of kisses along her lips whenever she faced him or her neck if she wasn't. Oh, he was trying hard to seduce her, but it was hard not to when she looked so good; she made him hungry, although he kept the urge at bay as they took delight in the joy of it all. They were just a couple of friends having a damned good time, after all. Even Leon was letting loose, although he struggled as some new girls joined in, working their moves on him. Naturally, he went to save him while Samantha and Nessa went back to the bar to get more drinks and some air.

"Aaaah, this is so much fun!" the redhead beamed, fanning herself, though not as much as Nessa, who was sweating. She quickly wiped it away with a napkin, though, and motioned for four drinks to the bar tender, who remembered their previous orders.

"Right? I told you this place is great and have four of us is even better. Even Leon is breaking out!" the woman giggled, though paused to pull her phone out from a pocket hidden in her dress. "Hmm... I need to take this real quick—it's from my editor. Don't worry, I'll be back so just hold tight."

"Sure thing! I need to cool down still," she waved, and watched her friend go before her phone, also in a pocket, buzzed. She raised a brow, wondering if it was maybe Darcy, but instead she found an unknown number. The preview message made her heart pause. She almost put the phone back. Almost. She knew she had to look, though. Her finger hesitated before swiping.

**_Unknown:_ **

_Guess you're not shy about flaunting_

_yourself off these days, huh?_

_Having fun with your new man, aren't you?_

_Looks like I was right about you._

A cold trickle went down Samantha's spine. Who? How did they—No. No it couldn't be. She'd blocked all their numbers and even changed hers. So it couldn't be him—but it had to be. Who else would text her that? But how did he know she was having fun? Was he here? In the club? Had he come to Galar? No, he couldn't have. He _couldn't_ —but what if he had? She didn't have her Pokémon with her. They were in daycare at the Pokécenter. Arcanine wasn't here, so he couldn't smell him. She wouldn't know if he was coming. He could be here, watching her. He could be in the crowd. He could walk right up. He could—No.

No.

_No_!

Samantha shook her head, gritting her teeth, and clenching her phone tight. She loosened it when the Rotom winced, and quickly blocked the number and deleted the message. She wasn't going to let him do that t her—not again. She wasn't the same weak person he'd met all those years ago; the one he'd tried to ruin and break. She was strong. If he came right now, she'd punch in the face. She _would_. And Raihan was here. Nessa and Leon, too. They'd back her up, even if she didn't need it—because she _didn't_. She was fine. She was a new person now.

A fire sparking within chased the cool away, and the second her drink was in front of her, Samantha took the glass and downed it immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, c'mon, you gotta savor sake don't ya?" Raihan's voice called out, a cheeky grin on his face. It faltered, though, when he noticed her look; the furrowed brows; creased lips; a mix of confidence and uncertainty. He'd seen it earlier, and so he frowned as he came over, hand touching her arm gently. "What's wrong? What happened? Someone try anything on you again? Do I need to break a wrist?"

She snorted, half-laughing, "No, I don't need you to do that, although I appreciate the offer. I'm fine; just got some nasty comments on Pokégram is all. Some stupid bitches and dicks mad they think I'm dating you or Leon I guess."

It was a lie. He was pretty sure, anyways. Hateful spite from followers hadn't phased her before, but she wouldn't tell him otherwise. In a way, that hurt. He wanted to keep her safe. She was his friend. He cared for her a lot, and he hated seeing her hurting, but he wouldn't press despite his desire to.

"Heh. Tempted to say we are just to blow their minds and see how pissed they get," he winked, taking his shot and downing it. Samantha gave him a look.

"Please don't. I need to deal with that shit-storm," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you wouldn't want Nessa to have the satisfaction, even if it was fake."

"Tsk. True. Alright, alright. I'll refrain. Where is she by the way? Aren't you ladies supposed to stick together?"

"Her editor needed to talk apparently, and we're fine. You two are here to protect us, aren't you? Or—wait. Where's Leon?"

Raihan smirked and gestured with his thumb, "Getting doted on."

Samantha looked, and had to cover her mouth as she laughed loudly. The poor guy was caught in a gaggle of women who were all dancing around him, and he was terribly flustered. She didn't even need to be close to know he was as red as a tomato, doing what he could to keep up the dancing, but not sure how to handle all the woman up on him. It was definitely more sexual stimulation than he was used to.

"Raihan, go save him! He's going to die at this rate!" she giggled, shaking her head.

"Aww, it's good for him. And it's fun to watch."

"Oh my Arceus. And what, dancing with your friends isn't fun enough?" she inquired, raising a brow.

"Oh, no, it's fun. But it could always be _more_ fun. Especially at Leon's expense."

"You're terrible," she sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"You love it."

"Not right now. In fact, I'm of the mind to find someone else to pleasure me tonight."

"I thought you only went for the _best_. You have _high standards_ , remember?"

"Oh, certainly. I'm the Empress, after all. But we're in a high-end club, in a high-end city, with lots of high-end people. I bet I could find someone just as good as you here to have fun with tonight."

Raihan found that the spark of ire and rush of challenge was like a shot of adrenaline to his veins. She was egging him on, and it made him want to kiss her hard and bite her neck in just the way she liked—to make her eat her words. Ah, but that was all part of it, wasn't it? Her little schemes. She was playing with him, teasing him; making him want her. She was so damned good at it now, it wasn't fair. Well, he'd caught on and now it was just a matter of who could push the other to give in first.

"Well, I bet I could find a pretty thing before you did. Actually, I bet I could get _two_ ," he smirked, leaning forward. She just leaned on the counter, elbow propped to put her cheek into her palm. Her other hand lifted to touch his stomach, drawing up slowly.

"Sounds like we're about to have a little competition," she hummed, although, really, they both knew how it was going to end. The flirting around was just to see who got more jealous first and couldn't stand it anymore. It made it fun, though; finding out who would crack first. A pleasurable game.

He plucked locks of her hair, bringing them to his lips as his eyes never wavered, "Sounds like fun. I can't wait for you to come begging for me."

"I can't want to see you grovel as you kiss my feet to take you back," she smirked right back, taking his chin and placing a chaste kiss on the lips—a preemptive strike. She could tell he stiffened, making her smirk that much more as she released him and brushed by. She didn't look back; already well aware he was watching her hips as they swayed with every step away from him. Good. He'd miss her that much sooner.

Grinning to herself, Samantha made her way back to the dance floor; first, stopping by Leon to free him of his Vulpix problem. He was just about his limit, so she kindly stepped in, mentioning how he had a "promised dance" with her, and quickly pulled him away from the gaggle of thirsty women to a spot she felt was "safe". He thanks her profusely and was able to relax a bit more dancing with her, and then with Nessa and Raihan as they rejoined them, although not for too long. Letting her newly dubbed best friend know of her plans, the redhead went off on her own to find a new partner, noting her "rival" did the same while the Hulbury Gym Leader remained with their champion, both keeping him safe from predators and having a good time.

The pool was plentiful for handsome young men, and even more-so for beautiful women, although Samantha preferred only the former. Not many could compare to Raihan, of course—a fact she'd long since come to accept—but there were enough who could substitute. So she danced her way between them, succumbing to the haze of the dream as she had before; letting the music guide her movements, and welcoming the touch of others as bodies met and passed in joyous rancor. It went on for endless hours it felt until she found herself before a young man, about Leon's height, but with lighter skin, and dark hair that contrasted well. He was a handsome fellow, with a thick, short-trimmed beard that brought it all together nicely. His smile wasn't too bad, either, and he dressed nice and prime and proper; buttoned down shirt and everything.

He would do.

Samantha smiled back, oh-so sweetly and turned, giving him access. He understood the unspoken sign, and he moved with her and the beat, his hands both polite and daring, just on the cusp of inappropriate and flirtatious. It wasn't often she found a suitor who worked similar to Raihan, though he still lacked. Yet, when he looked, she caught the dark-skinned man watching and couldn't help smirking when he pouted. Oh, yes. The new man would _definitely_ do.

Truthfully, the game was a little cruel, but the fun outweighed such notion as she turned to take the man's hand and gestured towards the bars on the outskirts of the floor. His grin widened and he nodded, letting her tug him through the crowd. Thankfully, no other woman came around this time, and they made it to the bar unmolested. Naturally, she leaned on the counter to accentuate her hips, and he postured just enough to show off a broad, muscular chest. He was a proper specimen alright, and his taste in drink wasn't so bad. His conversational skills weren't bad, either, and she was half tempted to maybe make him her partner for the night. Instead, she hid her laugh at his silly joke behind her glass and stole a glance to where she'd seen a familiar face. Sure enough, there were her friends, chatting it up at the bar, and a certain-someone still pouting. Samantha just grinned, returning her attention to the young man before her.

Raihan watched her giggle at another of the man's jokes, and bit back his huff. He'd lost, that was for sure. Oh, he could snag any woman he wanted, but dancing with them hadn't felt quite right—especially not with more of them fawning over Leon, who was a far more elusive and enticing prey for the women here. It didn't help Nessa was keen on getting in the way, pretending to claim him for herself. If the other girls were Vulpix, then Samantha was the Ninetails and he was half-tempted to toss her over his shoulder and take her right back to the hotel where he could lock her up and he could enjoy a _proper_ time here.

Ah, but that was just him being a little jealous. Samantha had found herself a good looking fellow and worked her magic. It should have been _him_ enjoying her laughter and smiles and batting eyelashes, but he'd let her do her thing; have her fun. Then he'd make his move and remind her just why _he_ was the best partner she could ever have. She had won the competition, after all; she deserved a proper prize. She also deserved to be happy, so if she was having fun, then that was fine by him.

"I'm not sure I can make it all night, "Leon sighed, half-slumped in the bar stool as he churned his drink.

Nessa gave him a sympathetic pat on the head, "That's okay. You've done more dancing just now than you've done in a lifetime I think."

"Nah, c'mon, remember that one time? Back when we all got started as Gym Leaders and Leon got _wasted_? He was dancing _all_ night long!" Raihan grinned, and the dark-skinned woman gasped, eyes wide.

"That's right!! I totally forgot! That was so funny! You had such a hang over the next morning!"

The former Champion groaned, "Don't remind meeee. I still get sick thinking about that night. I know for a fact I threw up because you two almost killed me."

"Excuse you, _Raihan_ fed you the alcohol. I just made you dance."

"I did say sorry, mate. But you _did_ need to loosen up. You got your first lap dance that night, y'know!" the Hammerlocke gym leader grinned.

"I will never thank-you for that, just so you know," Leon huffed before glancing around. "By the way, where's Sam? I lost sight of her after she talked to you guys."

"Chatting up a handsome fella," Raihan mused, eyes flicking in the redhead's direction, which Leon followed.

He hummed, "Shouldn't she be with you?"

"Yeah, you two are basically glued together," Nessa added with a mischievous glint to her eye.

"Only in bed," Raihan winked, finishing his drink and setting it on the counter. He gestured for another. "Don't worry, she'll be glued to me by the end of the night. Sorry, Nessa, love, you'll be sleeping alone."

"Ugh, whatever. I need a bathroom buddy, so I'm just going to go steal her now instead. Suck it," she huffed, sticking out her tongue, and strutting right on over towards the redhead. Leon watched her go with a chuckle, again swirling his drink, and looking at Raihan. When the Gym Leader glanced back, he raised a questioning brow.

"What?"

"Nothing much. I just noticed you're really happy with Sam."

"And what's _that_ mean, mate?"

Leon sighed, tilting his head some, "Just that I've never seen you so open with the women you sleep around with or are friends with. Even when you were with Nessa, it wasn't like this. You're a lot happier."

"I'm always happy, 'Lee."

"We both know _that_ 's a lie. I'm the one that dragged your sorry ass to rehab remember?" the purple-haired man quipped.

"And you know I'm always gunna be grateful you did. It's why I haven't kicked the shit out of you for your stupid victory gloat every time you beat me," Raihan huffed, sipping his scotch.

"Uh-huh. I'm just saying, I know you, 'Rai, and you're different with her. In a good way. I think maybe you should take the chance."

The dark-skinned man scowled, "'Lee—you know I don't date. I don't do relationships. I won't. _Ever_. And _you_ know why."

"I do. And I also know you're not _her_ and you deserve to be happy. Sam deserves to be happy, too, especially after everything you guys told me."

"We're plenty happy as we are, and a boyfriend is the last thing she needs," Raihan grumbled back, perhaps a bit too harshly. "Besides, like you're one to talk, considering your track record or lack thereof."

"Yeah? Well, I'm still experienced enough to see you're going to be missing out on something good here. But hey, do what you want, 'Rai. It's your life. I'll just be here to help you pick up the pieces again, I guess. Nessa too this time."

"Your faith in me is so reassuring," the Gym Leader snorted, turning around to lean against the counter. Nessa was still talking with Samantha, chatting up the young man with her. Briefly, he wondered if she was trying to "steal" the redhead's man, if only to force her back to him. He could see his friend doing so, what with both her and Leon having a hard on for them getting together. It wasn't that he didn't get their push. They _did_ just want him to be happy, but he was fine with this kind of life, and so was Sam. It was why they got along so well. They didn't _need_ to be exclusive or be romantic or anything like that. Sure, they'd ended up the former right now, but if the sex and company were that good, why not? They didn't need love and all the crap that came with it.

"Anyways, I didn't mean to be so pushy," Leon sighed, slumping a little more. Raihan just waved, although his friend-rival went on talking about something as he watched Nessa finally manage to get Samantha out of her seat, tugging her towards the bathroom. Well, at least she hadn't been lying about that. Girls preferred to travel in packs to the bathrooms and all. He chuckled at the notion, keeping an eye on them until they vanished into the crowd. His gaze trailed back to the young man, sizing him up a bit more. Poor guy thought he stood a proper chance. He wasn't doing a bad job; heck, he was keeping their newly made drinks close, as if protecting them from anyone who might try to wedge their way in.

Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small packet.

No one noticed as he opened it and tapped the contents into the drink full of sake. Quick as he'd dumped the powder, the packet found its way back to his pocket, none the wiser.

Fire and ice tore through Raihan's veins.

Leon's voice faded along with the noise of the club; bodies melded together in a mindless shape. The young man was the only one in focus—the fucking smug grin on his face. He was just sitting there. Waiting. For Sam. For his prey. She'd no idea he just spiked her drink. He was _waiting_ because he knew she'd drink it. He'd knew she had no clue and would drink it and he'd have her. He'd hurt her then, in the worst way—his Sam.

_His_ Samantha.

Raihan didn't remember putting his drink down. He didn't even remember taking the first step, but one second he was by Leon—he thought he maybe heard him call out, but it was lost to the white noise of it all—and the next he was standing behind the young man. Cyan eyes bore holes into his back, and his hand itched; eager to grasp the back of his head and slam his face into the counter. He refrained, though; steeled himself and clenched his fists as he slid into the chair next to him. Naturally, the young man was very confused, brows scrunching together.

"Hey, buddy, that seat's—."

"Man, _what_ a party, huh? Badass music and décor and Arceus help us, the babes! So many sexy women all around, huh? I bet you got yourself one already, huh? I've gotten probably ten myself. They're all just thirsty, aren't they! Heck, me too!" he beamed as friendly as could be, though the coldness in his gaze made the man squirm. Good. He wanted the fucker to feel like the worm he was—no worse than that. He was worse than Mudsdale shit. "Oh man, is that whiskey? Lemme try!"

Even as the man protested, he took the man's drink and downed it, ignoring the burn. He gave a satisfied gasp, slapping the drink down.

"Oh man that was good! You got great taste!"

"That was my drink, asshole!" the man growled, starting to stand up, but Raihan grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down.

"Well, good thing there's another! Sake ain't my thing, but here, drink this and I'll get you another one, alright?" he grinned holding up the drink for him.

The man glanced to the cup, "Uh, no, uh, thanks. I, um, don't drink, uh sake? It's for my *—."

"She won't mind. Here, drink it. C'mon, it's good. _Nothing's in it_ but sake," he pressed, bringing the drink closer. He tightened his grip on the man's shoulder as the bastard's eyes went wide.

"No, I don't—."

His tone turned cold, "Drink it. It's on _me_."

"Dude—."

Raihan shoved the drink to his mouth, " _Drink. The_. _Fucking. Sake._ It's fine, right? You didn't put anything in it, after all. No sleeping powder or stun spore, right? Because you wouldn't do that to someone, would you? You sick _fuck_."

The man's eyes went as big as a saucer plate and he lashed out, slapping the drink and its contents onto Raihan's face and shirt. He shoved the Gym Leader next, forcing them back to their feet, the dark-skinned man's seat toppling over, surprising more than a few onlookers. The young man's face was red, body tense, and panting a little now from the adrenaline in his veins. Raihan stood calmly and imposingly, though, eyes colder than ever. He had plenty of height on the guy, and muscle, too. Already he could smell the man's fear as he used his sleeve to wipe the alcohol off his face.

"I was hoping you'd do that," he growled, voice low. In a split second, he struck, slamming his clenched fist into the man's face. He felt the crack and blood splattered as the man fell. He clutched at his face, howling. Raihan snarled, "You know what I do to fuckers like you?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You're crazy!" he snapped back, his voice nasally now.

"I saw you spike her drink, you shit bag! Scum like you gets all your panties in a wad 'cause you don't know how to seduce a woman right, so you think you can just dope them up?!"

The man snarled, "What the fuck do you even care? You know what? Screw this. Screw the bitch, too. She was just a fucking cock tease anyways. I just wanted her to shut the fuck up while I plowed her—."

Raihan's fist slammed into the man's face again. Harder this time. The man went down, and he meant to throw another, but suddenly a body was there, grappling him. He heard his name shout as he struggled against the grip, but he was held fast. Vaguely, he recognized the purple hair and red coattail, but it didn't compare to the rage he felt. That cock-sucking son of a bitch wouldn't get away treating his Sammy that way.

"Raihan, stop!" another voice called, a hand grasping his. He looked, and his anger instantly cooled—for a moment. Samantha. She was there, with Nessa, eyes full of worry, hurt, anger, and more. Nessa was much the same, though her gaze had begun to shift around at the crowd. It was then he realized it was Leon holding him back in an almost bear hug, and they had an audience. The young man was still on the ground, groaning as blood pooled from his nose and mouth. His heart pounded in his head, adrenaline still making him wild.

"We need to go. Raihan," Leon spoke up, making sure their eyes met. "We're leaving. _Now_."

Raihan snarled, but knew he was right. Too many eyes were on them, even if he was right to slug that bastard. His friend released him then, though kept between himself and the man. He spared another glare before turning and taking Sam's arm to bring her along. She made a surprised sound and tried to jerk her arm back, but he kept her moving. She needed to be away from that disgusting pig and the watchful eyes. She didn't need anymore scandal—that could all be on him tonight. She needed to be safe, though, and he didn't care if she hated him for it later.

Even outside the club, he didn't stop, but he did release her arm. He trudged off, and now worry brought his three friends to follow after, calling his name. He kept going, though; not stopping until he felt he was far enough away to turn to face them.

Leon growled at him, "What was that, 'Rai?! One minute you were talking with me and then you go off and punch a guy!"

Nessa added harshly, throwing her arms into the air, "What were you thinking!? So many people saw that!"

"What did you do?! We were just flirting like we're supposed to—," Samantha started, the confusion and hurt there hitting him like a punch to the gut. Mixed with his already heightened anger, his words came out harsher than he meant.

"He _spiked_ your drink, Sam!" he snapped, making all three pause. The redhead visibly flinched, eyes going wide.

"W-what?" she whispered.

"While you were in the bathroom, he pulled out a packet and dumped it in your drink. Fuck! You should know better than that, Sam! _Never_ leave your damn drink! Do you even know what he could have done to you?! What if Nessa wasn't with you when you drank it or we weren't around!? What if we didn't see you and he took you? You have to be more careful than that! Arceus damn it, all, Sam—!"

" _Raihan_! That's _enough_!" Leon bellowed, taking a step in front of the redhead to glare at the taller man. Raihan opened his mouth to snarl more, but his rival growled first, "She got the point."

The Gym Leader paused, blinking as his rage cooled enough to see the woman behind Leon. Nessa had her arm around her as she stared at the ground, her hands clenching her dress tight. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she was shaking and there was a red tint to her face. Raihan cursed, running his fingers through his hair and grabbing onto his dreads. This wasn't—he hadn't—this wasn't what he meant! He wasn't angry at _her_. He would never be. _Couldn't_ be. It wasn't her fault the man was a scumbag. He was mad at this piece of shit, but he'd taken it out on her when he should have been making sure she was okay.

"Let's head back to the hotel, I think we've had enough fun for the night," Leon spoke up, and, of all things, touched Raihan's arm. The Gym Leader looked to his friend, who had a small, but gentle smile. Sympathy. Forgiveness. Understanding. It was the same stupid smile the dumb asshole had given him the day he dragged him out of the pit. It was a look he didn't deserve. Still, he nodded numbly, and Leon nudged him to get going. Raihan stole a glance over his shoulder at Sam, who Nessa kept tucked close to her as they walked. She hadn't looked up, nor did she the entire walk back.

All the while, Raihan felt like shit.

\------------------------------

_Later..._

Samantha sighed as she tossed and turned, sleep refusing to come to her. Her mind just wouldn't rest, going over the scene at the bar. Scenes, really. It had all been going so well. They were having so much fun, and then it had gone so very wrong. It was just supposed to be a fun game. Her and Raihan were just supposed to flirt with some people and then ultimately end up going back home together to enjoy the rest of the night. It's what they'd been doing for a while now, the winner getting to be "in charge" for the first round, leaving the other two up for debate. Yet, here she was, sharing a bed with Nessa who was fast asleep, snoring just a little. Her friend deserved a good rest after comforting her like nobody's business after they got back. In fact, the woman hadn't dared go to sleep until she pretended to be. All the while she kept telling her how it wasn't her fault, and she'd be okay.

Samantha wished she could believe it and that it could be true. But it wasn't.

She wasn't alright.

She'd almost gotten herself into one of the most dangerous situations a woman at a club could have. She didn't doubt Raihan's words—and especially not his actions. He wouldn't have punched the man so hard and been so angry if her drink hadn't been spiked. To think he'd done it so easily, though. It must have been when Nessa took her to the bathroom. She'd needed to go herself, truthfully, but she should have been more careful. She _should_ have known better. Darcy had even warned her before, and she was lucky her sister _wasn't_ here to find out—she would kill her. It would have been only proper, though; she felt like dying after being so stupid. Raihan's anger had been totally justified. She'd been completely defenseless.

Samantha sighed again, sitting up and rubbing her face. Her eyes stung as the weight of things began to pile up. Not only her drink was spiked, but the text message, too? It was definitely Aaron. He was the only one who would say that. It maybe could have been Rebecca, but, if anything, it would be just her egging him on. Her ex had always been the master manipulator, and he'd worked around her blocking him before. He'd probably do it again and poke and prod, pushing her to react. To her great shame, she already had. She'd panicked in the club, even only for a moment. Just like when Raihan had handcuffed her. The fear she'd worked so hard to fight had reared its head after so long, and it was like she couldn't fight back. Even worse, the fucking _picture_ was back. She could still remember the pain clearly—the sneers; the jeers; the crude remarks; the unwanted advances; the shame. So many people she thought were friends so easily abandoned her.

She'd put that all behind her, though. She'd come to this place to escape, and she'd trained so _hard_ for _years_. She'd become so much more confident in just months thanks to Raihan and Nessa and Leon, too, and done so many things she never dreamed she could do and yet—and yet!

She felt so weak. All over again.

Tears threatened to form, her shoulders shaking, but she bit them back and slipped from the bed. Sleep wouldn't come, that was for sure, and she didn't want to accidentally wake Nessa if she started to cry. She was trying her damnedest not to, though; feeling weak was bad enough. To cry would be too much. All her efforts would be for nothing.

Samantha plopped down into one of the chairs in the room, taking up her phone which had been charging nearby. She had a variety of notifications, some emails, some from Darcy who managed to get service, and some for hot articles. She wasn't surprise, but her gut twisted seeing one that was clearly about what happened at the club. Sure enough, someone had taken a video of the fight, and she only found relief in finding out that a barkeep had heard what was going and the man was checked. They'd found the Stun Spore on him. The very same he'd planned to use on her. It was no doubt enough to make her unable to move, maybe even dull her mind. Either way, she would have been practically a rag doll as he had her way.

He almost had.

She shuddered.

If Raihan hadn't stepped in when he had—no, she didn't dare think. She only let herself be grateful she had him watching out for her. All of them, really. Nessa was a better friend than she could have asked for, and Leon was just as good. He'd even sent a handful of text private messages, hoping she was okay, that he was there if she needed to talk, and that he'd make sure that guy got what he was coming to. Being he was a powerful figure in Galarian League administration these days, he probably could. There was another message, this one from Raihan, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. He'd been so angry. She wasn't sure how to take it, and not because he'd never actually been truly angry with her before. Rather, it was that it was an anger she wasn't used to—it hadn't been cold or cruel and trying to break her. No, he'd done it out of concern. He was angry because he cared, and it was a strange thing to know. It both shamed her and made her heart race. She didn't know how to handle such a thing.

She did owe him at least a read of his message, though, so she opened it.

**_Raihan:_ **

_I'm sorry._

_I hope you're okay._

That was it. None of his usual flare and cute emoticons. She could tell he was hurting—hating himself for what he did. He shouldn't, though. It was her who should be apologizing. Arceus, she hated this; hated for letting herself get into it, and for letting him feel this way. She needed to make it right. She needed to do a lot of things, truthfully.

Mostly, though, she needed to get away—from all of it. She'd lost her focus somewhere along the way. She needed to get strong again. She needed to remember who she'd become—a Samantha who didn't cower anymore.

First, though, she knew she needed to speak with Raihan.

Slipping her phone into her pocket and slipping a hoodie on over her tank top, she quietly snuck out into the hallway, shutting the door as softly as she could. Her friend's room was just two down with Leon's in the middle. She lifted her hand to knock, but paused, hesitating. Could she really face him? No— _yes_. She had to, so, breathing in deep to steel herself, she knocked.

No answer came for a minute and she realized how stupid this was. It was four in the morning—of course he wouldn't answer. He was probably asleep. He probably passed out after using so much energy dancing and then the fight and then—the door clicked.

Raihan stood there in the open doorway, almost as shocked as she was. He wore only boxers and his jacket unzipped, his hair unkempt. He looked sleepless. He looked unsure what to say, too, just standing there. Both of them, actually. Samantha glanced down, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"I, uh—," she finally started, her face warming as she turned a little red. She felt stupid again. "I... Can we... talk?"

It took some time for him to answer, stepping aside, "Yeah, come on."

She brushed by, glancing up at him and those blue eyes that resembled ice, but were so warm. His room was like her own, though the bed was unkempt, the sheets tossed aside. The balcony door was open, a chair dragged out there along with a small table. An empty glass and half-drunk bottle were there. She almost spared it a glance as she moved to the balcony rail, leaning against it. A grand view of the city greeted her, the myriad of lights blending in a blurry picture that melded into the reddening blue of the night sky. Sunrise would be coming soon, and the lights would vanish as sunlight revealed the true nature of the world. For now, though, the sight and sound were a small comfort. They certainly couldn't keep her from the words that didn't quite want to come, but had to as Raihan joined her, bringing the other chair with him before gazing out at the city with her.

To her surprise, he spoke first.

"I didn't mean to yell. I shouldn't have."

She looked down at her hand, "It's okay—."

"No, it's _not_ ," he growled, at himself she realized.

"Yes, it _is_. I know you didn't mean it. You'd never hurt me, remember?" she replied, and he looked to her sharply. He could only hold her gaze for a few moments before he looked down, as if shamed. "I know you only yelled because you were upset at what that guy did—that he could have done terrible things to me."

He spoke after a few silent moments, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I've seen what drugs do to a person. What bad people like that can do. I couldn't let him do that to you. I didn't mean to upset you like that."

"I know. You're not a bad person, Rai. I'm not upset because of you," she replied softly, looking down at her hands now. He glanced her way, then back to the city below.

"Then what?"

She sighed, "It's me. I... feel... off. _Wrong_. I'm not how I should be—how I want to be. Not since my panic attack."

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, turning away as if to leave, but she caught his arm. He froze, looking to her hand then him.

"It's not because of _you_ , Raihan. It's _me_ , okay? _Me_. I'm mad at _me_. For being weak. For not being strong enough to face my past. I thought I was, but... things keep happening and it's like everything I did was for nothing."

"What's going on? Your ex?"

She looked down, hesitated, ".... he texted me. At the club."

She felt him tense as he hissed, _"What_."

"I'm sure it was him, anyways. He must have a new number. He taunted me, saying how I'm fine flaunting myself now. I blocked him again," she sighed, releasing his arm, and stepped back to sit down in the chair. He followed in suit, letting her thoughts collect. "I'm pretty sure he's the one who released my photo on the internet again—the one of me in my underwear. I know Nessa told you about it."

"She did... what do you mean he posted it again? You saw it?"

"Yeah, this morning. It's probably spread around a bit by now," she chortled, a pathetic smile on her face. "He would do something like that. It... it doesn't make me _feel_ ashamed anymore, but... first the panic attack? And now the photo is back and the _text_? And then having my drink drugged?

She paused, her voice threatening to crack as her eyes stung again, "I just... hate feeling so weak. I worked so hard to be a stronger person so I wouldn't be like this, and it feel like I did it all for nothing. I hate it. I hate being afraid of what Aaron coming back will do. I'm afraid I'll be scared again— _really_ scared; that I won't be able to fight despite all the work I've done. I can't go back to that. I _won't_. But it's frustrating when it feels like I will."

"He won't get near you—I swear—," Raihan snarled, fists clenching tight.

"What's the point of having other people fight him for me? Darcy already did. If I don't do it, then how have I changed? How have I gotten over this if I can't do it myself?! I don't want other people having to protect me anymore!" she rasped, throwing her hands in the air. She sighed again, running her hand through her hair. Raihan didn't reply; perhaps not sure how to. She sighed again, collecting herself once more, "I'm leaving for a while."

He took a bit to answer again, "Where to?"

"The Wild Area. I need to get away and think and train with my team. I need to rebuild myself again and remember who I am and what I want to become. My team helped me once before; it's about time I went hard at it again," she explained, a little less shaky now. She noted Raihan visibly relaxed a little.

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure. Weeks? Maybe just two. I have to take a lot of supplies, so it gets cumbersome and expensive. It's worth it, though," she smiled. A chuckle escaped her lips as she looked to him, "You could probably use a trip to the Wild Area, too. Get away from all the crazy."

He chuckled, too, "Yeah, that don't sound too bad, actually. Been a long time since I really trained my team. Your camp got room for one more?"

"For you? Maybe. I'm going to leave tomorrow, though, once I get everything I need."

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better. I can't go back to the person I was, 'Rai. I just _can't_."

"Yeah, I know. Me, too," he replied softly, and it was her turn to look at him sharply. He just sent a small, sad smile her way as he gestured. "So, where can I find you once I manage to get some time off?"

"There's a big place not far the Lake of Outrage. It's just over the cliff there with a pond and waterfall on one side; grassy plain the rest. Found it by chance exploring, but it's secluded and has strong Pokémon to fight and a good view to boot. You'll spot it no problem flying."

"I just might take you up on it," he grinned.

"I'll hold you to it," she grinned back, and a silence settled between them. No words; no cheerful banter. Just the quiet of the night, the echoes of the city life the only sounds. The air was cool thanks to the breeze, and the red tint of the sky was getting stronger.

"Nessa's probably going to freak out if you're not there when she wakes up," Raihan mused suddenly, a wry smile on his face.

She laughed, "True. I guess I better head back. Escort a lady out?"

"Of course," he hummed, standing up to do a mock bow and held out his hand for her to take. She did, pulled up with gentle ease. He did no more than that, though, moving to the balcony door to gesture her in—like a gentleman. She chuckled, shaking her head as she went by, and then he continued on ahead towards the door. Her hand reached just as he did for the knob, though, catching the edge of his sweater. Once more, he froze; he didn't even look back. She hated that; hated how he felt so stiff. She already missed his usual jovial demeanor. She hated how forced it felt now.

Tentatively, she stepped closer, and when he did shy away, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, burying her face into his jacket. She squeezed a little, hoping he understood.

"Thank-you, Raihan. For keeping me safe," she spoke softly, and she meant it. He'd been making sure every moment together, and especially now. He would always keep his word she knew—he would _never_ hurt her. He'd never make her doubt herself; wouldn't make her feel less than she was; never make her dread his coming; never make her shake or cry or scream in despair.

She looked up when she shifted, slipping free from her arms—but only so he could turn around and embrace her right back. His head nestled into her neck and she did the same to his shoulder, returning the embrace. He was so warm and so kind, it wasn't right.

"Always, Sam," he replied at last, and he wished he could tell her how relieved he was she didn't hate him; that she hadn't come to admonish him and tell him they were done. He couldn't tell her how relieved he was to know she still wanted him around—still believed in him. It made him both more ashamed of himself and proud, for if someone like her could still have faith in him, he was doing something right. He almost didn't pull away—didn't let go—but she needed to go back to Nessa and hopefully sleep. He kissed her brow as he unwrapped his arms and nodded towards the door, "Come on; your best friend is waiting."

Samantha touched her brow, right where he'd pressed his lips, "What was that for?"

"For being an exceptionally amazing woman," he grinned, earning a laugh.

"I'll see you later, Rai—preferably in the Wild Area."

"You will. Just gotta put in the vacation time real quick—then I'll see you out there and you can put me through the ringer," he chuckled, opening the door for her.

"Good. Bring your best athletic gear," she beamed, a bit of that fire coming back. It made his chest ache as she waved. "Night, 'Rai. Or morning, I guess."

"Yeah, morning," he snickered, and then she was gone; a two-inch piece of wood separating them. The light of her face was now darkened wood, and he was alone again. Yet, the dark wasn't so deep now; the sun was rising, and it was like she'd left a bit of that shine in the wake of her absence. He had expected to come out worse, but he felt a lightness to his step as he finally returned to his bed, long since abandoned hours ago. He plopped down, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

All the while, he thought of the young woman with fiery red hair while outside the night and sunrise blurred as much as the lines he'd drawn so long ago but couldn't quite remember why anymore. 

\------------------------

**Y'all welcome for this one** (◕‿◕✿) **It was long, but worth it.**

**....that's what she said. *scuttles away***

**P.S. Next chapter gonna be some GOOD shit.**


	18. The Wilds (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy stuff this chapter, so, y'know, prepare for that. Maybe slight triggering? But the fluff is real heavy, too, so get ready for that as well.
> 
> It's so long, too, I'm sorry I couldn't stop typing xD I also didn't want to divide the chapter in two; it's better all together

**\--------------------------**

Raihan hummed thoughtfully as he walked through the recently finished pitch of his stadium. The once damaged ceiling and walls were now fully repaired, along with the holes made in the turf. If no one had been around to see it, anyone would have thought he was lying when he told them how it had been wrecked just months ago. A little over three months, to be exact. Funnily enough, he only knew because that was the date of the picture he took of Samantha, riding atop her Arcanine with Lucario right by her side. He still loved the pic-it was just a great shot in general, and it had brought them together. He wasn't sure if he would have ever actually met the redhead if he hadn't, and for all the mess his head was in right now because of it, he didn't regret it.

Or rather, he did lament the pain he'd brought her, but not that it brought her to him. He would never regret that first night together or any of the rest after, but the night in Wyndon days ago now weighed heavy on his shoulders. He'd sworn to protect her from her ex or at least help her, and yet, he'd been hurting her still. The risque picture-which he found and made his blood boil-was right where she said it had been, and he could only do so much to help get rid of it. Leon had done what he could, too, their little motley crew dead set on helping Sam out anyway they could. She was their friend, after all, and she'd been supporting them this whole time. It was only right they did the same. Yet, they couldn't fully stop the photo, nor could they stop messages or calls. He could only keep her safe from scum bags at clubs, and even then he'd fucked that up.

Samantha hadn't blamed him, though, and her words that night had played over and over in his head; it didn't matter if he was at home alone or with Leon or Nessa or the other Gym Leaders, or even with the remodeling crew who were finalizing the final details. She was always on his mind, and he hoped she was okay, out there in the Wild Area. He knew she wasn't weak. He knew she could handle herself-the day she rescued the kid and faced down the Haxorus was proof enough of that-and could do what she needed to, but he still worried. He wanted her to be _really_ okay, because she would hide it. All of them saw it, and knew she would never outright accept help for it. She'd said it herself, after all-what was the point if someone else did it for her?

Still. He hated being stuck here, inspecting the Stadium. In a way, that was ironic. Pokémon Battles were his life; practically in his blood. He lived fort this and the thrill of showing off his team and skills to the roaring crowd and blaring music. He loved taking on challengers and either seeing them succeed and thrive, or showing them how weak they still were and encourage them to do better. It was part of what made him love his life as a Gym Leader, and why he was still here doing it today-why the former Leader had seen worth in him. Right now, though, he just felt antsy; trapped by his work. He wanted to get out there. He couldn't just throw it all away, though. Samantha was important to him, yes, but he had his duties, and she would have thrown something at him if she found out, anyways. Then she'd just yell at him until he went back and finished, so here he was.

"How's it look, Boss?" the lead of the crew inquired as he finished crossing the pitch, hands stuffed in his pockets as usual.

"Looks damn good, I'd say. I'm diggin' the new seat styles and viewer screens. You said the roof can retract now?" he inquired, tilting his head back to look up.

The man nodded, "Yeppers. All the Stadiums have it now like Wyndon Stadium does; to add a little extra fun when the weather is good. Maybe even some firework light shows, too. Y'know how the big wigs are with it."

"Pfft. Tell me about it. They've been hounding me about all the paper work for this stuff. Glad you're finally done, though. Maybe now we can actually have _fun_ in here," Raihan snorted, gesturing with his head for the man to follow.

"Ha! I look forward to watching your next match, you're my favorite of the lot. When d'ya think the Challenge will start up again? My niece is about the right age and she's been _dyin_ _'_ I tell ya."

"Oh yeah? Well, nothing's confirmed, but we're hoping in a few more months. We like to start in Spring, but Summer will do just fine, too. Will make it tricky come the fall or winter when some might still be in the middle of their journey, but, hey, what's a Challenge without some challenge, yeah?"

The man chuckled, "You said it, Boss. So, you gonna break it in today or what?"

"Nah, I got some other plans."

"Oh, eh? Must be that lovely misses of yours."

"'Misses'? Ooh, the rumors. C'mon, man, you know me. Or are you getting jealous after all these years? Jerry, I'm touched. I never knew you felt that way," the Gym Leader sighed, clutching at his chest dramatically. The portly older man let out a loud grunt of a snort, brow raised.

"Please, my Misses back home could wipe the floor with you in looks. You'll have to forgive an old fart like me for thinking a rascal like you would settle down after all these years."

"C'mon, Jer. I'm a wild dragon. Now, get on home to your wife. With any luck I won't see you again for a while."

"Pfft, don't count on it, Boss. This place always needs fixin' after you fight."

"True, true. But hey, keeps you employed."

"Indeed it does-hence you're the boss, Boss," the man chuckled, holding out his hand to shake. "Well, I'm off now. Take care of yourself, lad. And enjoy your 'date'."

Raihan took his hand, "Never said it was a date."

"Never said it wasn't," he winked, and Jerry went on his way, no doubt to enjoy supper with his wife. He hadn't ever met her, but she sounded nice. Jerry had an eye for people, after all, although he liked to play his jokes, too. He did a damned good work, though; the Stadium was a piece of art and he never failed to impress. It's why he'd made sure to always use him and his crew above the rest. He was a man who rewarded loyalty, so he didn't mind the playful jests and jabs. It made things more fun.

Turning to take one last look at the pitch, Raihan headed out through the entrance into the main foyer, giving his secretary there a cheerful wink that made her giggle, and kept on going out to the bridge. It was a short trip to his apartments, just down the road from the Gym itself, situated in one of the many towers. Naturally, as Gym Leader, it was part of the perks getting the best suite. He had used it many a-times to impress the women he pleasured in the night; Samantha included. He hadn't missed her wide eyes when he first brought her, although now she took it in stride and had spent more than a few nights and on until morning. She was only one to do so, and he didn't mind one bit.

Slipping through the door, he trotted to the balcony, taking the stairs down quickly. His Pokémon awaited him at the bottom, mostly lounging in the sunlight. They perked up as soon as he passed the final step and Flygon made a point to flap over, wrapping its lithe, green body around him as he chirped happily. The dragon had always been affectionate, though not so much as Goodra, who shrilled in delight, charging over to engulf him in a Bewear of a hug. Her slime immediately coated him, and he couldn't help groaning as he laughed. He'd have to change before they headed out. He loved the dragon, though; she was a sweetheart, too. The rest were loving in their own way, although Turtonator could be a bit of the brooder. He loved all of them equally, though; they were his team, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Hey, guys! I'm finally free now, and vacation time was approved. So what do you think about going on a little trip to the Wild Area? Samantha was kind enough to invite us," he spoke up, and had to laugh when the dragon-types and Torkoal perked up, especially Flygon, whose wings lifted and he made a happy cry. She'd spoiled him the most of his team, sneaking them all treats and giving the green-skinned dragon a bit extra for being "cute". That, and they enjoyed her team, too; they were good companions and would always be playing when they were over.

He grinned, hands on hips, "Then that settles it! I already got everything packed, so I just gotta change and we can go. Flygon, you good to fly?"

The dragon puffed its chest with a smirk. Oh yeah, he was ready. Laughing again, Raihan returned everyone but Flygon to their pokéballs and then trotted back inside. His dragon followed only to the balcony, waiting patiently as his trainer slipped his hoodie off, trading it for the extra one he'd made precisely for when Goodra got him slimy. It was an exact copy, and he was glad for his foresight when he first commissioned the attire years ago.

"Alright, let's fly, bud! We got a pretty redhead waiting for us, and we can't leave a lovely lady waiting, now can we?" he cooed to the dragon, who let out an eager cry, practically fidgeting in place as Raihan hefted up his camping pack along with another set he strapped to Flygon's lower back. It was a bit of weight with him included, but his Pokémon was no weakling, and, with a few hard flaps, the dragon shot into the air with a hum echoing along its trail.

They tore into the sky, soaring high above Hammerlock. He couldn't even make people out as they crested over the lower walls and then to the wide plateau of the Wild Area highlands just at the base of his city. The cliff side off it was a bit dramatic, falling into a grassy plain that ultimately became the "stony" forest as it was affectionately called that comprised the wasteland and savannah between Hammerlocke and Motostoke's eastern bridge. His destination lay to the west, though; where the desert became more mountainous. The main point of interest was the Lake of Outrage, one of the largest bodies of water in the Wilds, and home to many powerful pokemon along with a circular arrangement of stone pillars. No one knew what for, but he knew even that wasn't where he should look. Samantha had urged him to seek higher up, so he veered Flygon beyond the cliff edge of the area.

The short mountain range gave way to a small basin between peaks that spanned a good many miles. He didn't dare say how many, but enough to allow a vast plain with sparse trees to take route along a thick river. There was even a decent-sized pond near the far side, fueled by a waterfall coming down the mountains on the other side. It was a breathtaking place, and he could see why Samantha chose it. Not many people would find this place or know to look for it, and the view alone made you want to stop and admire. Although, he doubt she came for a view alone. Where she was exactly was a bit tricky, but after a few more minutes of flying he spotted an tent in the midst of the plain, not far from a set of trees and a decent-sized boulder.

"Over there, bud!" Raihan called out, pointing. Flygon chirped in confirmation and shot at a high speed, forcing him to brace until he landed daintily a safe distance back. The Gym Leader spotted her Pokémon right away; Tyranitar stood near the edge, keeping a fierce watch. Toxtricity lounged lazily by the tent on its side, elbow and leg propped up as he yawned. Froslass lay against one of the trees, possibly snoozing. Golisopod, he noted, was off in the river, happily submerging itself in the cool water. Arcanine, like Tyranitar, kept a vigil, but was closer to the center of the camp, ears twitching back of forth. Lucario was the last he found, leaping to and from in the center of the camp.

To his surprise, that was where Samantha was to.

Slipping off Flygon, Raihan approached the camp, not bothering to hide himself. Tyranitar and Arcanine sensed him at the same time, and, after a moment, realized who he was. The dark-ground type just chuffed his way, turning her attention elsewhere. The fire-type, however, stood up and trotted over with his tongue flopping about. It promptly found Raihan's face, giving him a welcoming lick, and then gave one to Flygon, too, who laughed and nuzzled in kind. The two began to bark and chirp back and forth and he continued on. Toxtricity acknowledged him with a single eye opening lazily, while the other two simply continued as they were. Lucario, like-wise, paid him no mind as he danced around with Samantha.

It was then Raihan realized they were sparring.

The young man couldn't help but stare almost a bit foolishly as he watched the redhead, clad in just a sports bra and tight shorts, pivot this way and that, dodging a blow from her fighter-type that was aimed for her face. A low-kick came next, but she blocked it with her arm and then shot forward to throw a side jab from the right. It hit Lucario's jaw on the edge, but it did little to thwart the smaller creature, who suddenly dropped and swung his leg into her ankles. He struck hard enough to throw her off her feet, hitting on her back with a grunt. He lunged, aiming a paw for her face again, but she rolled away in time and back to her feet. She whipped a leg towards his head, but he caught it. With a smirk, Lucario threw the leg over his shoulder and knocked her ankle back from under her. She fell once more, and his paw struck, landing just shy of her face. Samantha had shut her eyes, but opened them again.

She sighed, "Alright, alright. You win. _As usual_."

Lucario grinned as he stepped back and held out his paw, which she took to help her up. She finally looked to him then, a radiant smile on her face. She was a sweating mess, her red locks sticking to her face, and dribbles of sweat trickling all over her body. He dared say her attire was soaked to the bone, too, and still she was probably the most beautiful creature he'd encountered. She looked better. Happier. More herself. She looked stronger.

It brought a grin to his face, "Hey, stranger."

"Hey, you. I was starting to think you couldn't get away!" she laughed as she walked over towards her tent. He was a bit miffed at that but forgave her quickly when he realized it was just to get the towel Toxtricity had grabbed for her and held up as lazily as everything else he did. Doing a decent job of wiping the sweat off, she finally made her way over and practically leaped up to embrace him, arms wrapped around his neck. "Glad you did, though!"

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy convincing the Suits to let me run off to spend time with a pretty lady," he winked, returning the embrace and then letting his hands linger on her hips when she released him. He was pleased when she didn't pull away but let him enjoy the feel of her again. He felt starved of her even though it'd only been a few days.

"Ha! You might come to regret it-you saw what goes on up here in my special area," she smirked, eyes bright.

Raihan glanced to Lucario, who gave him a look, "It was intense. I didn't now you sparred with Lucario. Was this the thing you mentioned before-how you became strong?"

"Yeah. I train with my team. Literally. I can't fight all of them, and Lucario makes the best sparring partner. It first came about when I took some classes at a specialized gym in Stow-in-Side that you do with your Pokémon, and we just kind of... sparred together once, and it stuck. The instructor thankfully allowed it, and I realized really quick how strong it made me feel. I improved like crazy sparring with Lucario," she beamed, turning to face her Pokémon, who raised his head high.

"No kidding. You look like you could whoop even me! No wonder you were so bad ass against that Haxorus! Did you fight like that out here with, Arcanine? Riding on him?"

"Hmm mostly if we got caught by surprise," she chuckled, and finally stepped back, taking his hand. "Come on, you can set your things down and get your tent set up."

"What? We're not sharing?" he smirked, earning a laugh.

"I mean, we probably will, but we could always use the extra tent for storage or when I don't wanna see your dumb face."

"Hey, you love this dumb face."

"Only when I'm sitting on it," she winked, and it was his turn to laugh.

He growled playfully as he spun her back, slinking an arm around her waist, "Careful, love. I may not be able to unpack when you tease me like that."

"But you will-because I'm not done training yet," Samantha giggled, putting a finger to his lips. "I still have one more round to go with Lucairo-or _you_ if you're up for it."

"You wanna spar?"

"You can at least box, right? Don't most boys here in Galar grow up throwing punches?"

"Yeah, I can put up a good scrappin'. Never threw 'em with a pretty girl, though. I'm gonna feel bad."

"Well, don't-for me anyways. Save it for yourself when you lose," she smiled sweetly, patting his cheek and crossing the last patch of distance to the tents. Raihan just chuckled, following in suit to finally put his things down. Flygon had caught up finally, and he quickly freed his dragon of his burden. He also released the rest of his team, who were all-too happy to greet their friends, coming together in a happy group. Even Golisopod, Tyranitar, and Froslass joined in, chirping, growling, and barking cheerfully at one another.

Samantha giggled, "I missed seeing them all having fun together. They're cute."

"My Pokémon ain't cute-except Goodra. She's my sweet, cutie girl."

"Pfft, no wonder you don't date-you're already have a cute girl in your life."

He laughed, "She would certainly like that. Wanna help with my tent?"

"Sure, then be ready to fight. I'm curious to see how you do against Lucario, too, actually."

"You want me to fight that beast?" he guffawed, motioning to the fighter, who raised a furry brow their way.

"What? You scared? He's like half your height," she smirked, pulling out the spoke for the tent while he got out the tarp and main material.

"Yeah, and he's got ten times the punch."

"Oh, come on. He never hurts me."

"your bruises say otherwise," he hummed, pointing to one on her arm. She glanced down and then to the ones on her shoulder, chest, and side.

"I mean, to be fair, I bruise like a berry. And its not like yours would show. Come oooon. I'm cooking tonight, so at least let me have a good show!"

"If you wanted me to strip, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh my Arceus-just finish your tent," she laughed, shaking her head. Raihan only grinned like the cheeky Impidimp he was and adhered to her request. The temporary shelter was put into place in a matter of minutes, and he shoved most all his equipment and supplies inside, keeping only his sleeping bag, which he brought over to Samantha's tent. That done, the redhead was the first to return to the "sparring ring", which was really just a scraped up bit of land that was in the shape of a circle. Lucario was waiting for them, and lifted his paws up at his trainer. She, likewise, raised her own fists, spreading her sneakers so they were even. A moment passed, and then they went at it again.

Raihan watched it all, lounging on the ground against Flygon, who had curled up after finishing his greetings. The dragon watched with his trainer as the redhead once more danced with her blue-furred fighter type, twisting and twirling around one another; blows just barely grazing, but never quite hitting. Lucario was decidedly faster, but Samantha's instincts were good and she was able to duck or dodge in time and follow up with her own attack. Her Pokémon would either parry, duck, or counter, throwing and shoving his trainer to the ground. Many times Raihan found himself wincing and had to work hard not to leap up to get in the way or help her. However, it would be quelled as she got right back up, despite how hard she panting or how tired she had to be.

Not once did she give up, and it was only ended when Lucario threw her and had his paw at her throat again. He backed off, watching his trainer carefully as she at up with a tired sigh. She looked to her new companion, wiping sweat from her brow, though to no avail.

"Alright, you're up. I've sweat enough for today," she chuckled, and Raihan pushed to his feet with a grin. He held out his hand, which she took, and she enjoyed how easy it was for him to lift her. She smiled, "You might wanna strip now."

"Should I give you a lap dance, too?"

She giggled, "Maybe later. For now, off with the jacket and shirt. They'll only get in the way."

"Of what?" he mused, already unzipping the jacket.

"My view of course," she winked with a laugh. "But no, I mean you're movement. Trust me, you're going to want to be able to move as much as possible. Anyways, get down to your shorts, and whenever you're ready just get into position and bring your arms up. That's our signal."

"Roger that. Where are you off to, though?" he inquired as she turned around and made for the river.

"I'm disgusting! I need to wash off, and since I don't have a shower..." she shrugged and trotted right over to the river's edge and slipped in. Golisopod chirped excitedly and followed in suit, soaking into the cool fluid with her trainer. She even tended to her, helping to splash water and use its smaller appendages to push her hair out of the way. Raihan watched it all with amusement as he slipped off his tops, leaving just his trainer shorts and sneakers. He turned to face Lucario, who eyed him carefully. He was easily five feet taller, so he imagined he looked a bit imposing.

Lucario finished his appraisal and _smirked_.

Or maybe not.

The Pokemon brought one arm behind his back, lifting one up, and gestured for Raihan to come at him.

Cheeky little bugger.

The Gym Leader couldn't hold back his toothy grin, finding he quite like the fighter now. He'd have to show him why he was always the strongest kid in the scrapyard it seemed. It might have been a while since he'd had a proper fist fight, but he'd did enough boxing in his youth and even still punched the bag at the Gym, so he wasn't too worried about not having the skills. Besides, if Samantha could keep up with her Pokémon, surely he could?

Naturally, he was proven oh so horribly wrong.

The first round ended in seconds, Raihan flat on his back and Lucario's foot pad on his chest. The fighter smirked down at him, nose held high. He could _hear_ his Pokémon laughing at him, and even Samantha was giggling from afar. He sat up then, shooting a glare at his dragons and then a pout to the redhead, who finally emerged from the river.

"You underestimated him," she hummed playfully, brow raised. Like he had, she held out her soaked hand. He took it, and with a humorously higher degree of effort, helped hoist him up. "Don't feel too bad. Lucario had me down faster than that our first match. I can only keep up now because we've been training together for about two years now."

" _This_ is what you do every time you come out here?" he grumbled, his pride a little hurt-but only a little.

"No, not always. Lately it's just been technical work on their abilities, but when I need to work on myself, I go hard like this. The fighting helps me both physically and mentally; knowing I can stand toe-to-toe with Lucario reminds me I am strong and capable. Although, I admit, never winning against him does suck. He likes to rub it in every now and then."

"He's going to rub it in every time for me, isn't he?"

She glanced to Lucario, who smirked, "Yes. Yes he is. Good luck, 'love', was it?"

"Ha! Finally learning some Galarian. Good. It suits you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to show up a Pokémon," he growled, putting his fists back up.

Samantha just grinned, and thoroughly enjoyed the next hour of watching Lucario throw Raihan onto his ass, sometimes letting him go a bit longer than before, if only to make the Gym Leader think he had chance. In the end, though, her fighter type would subdue the taller man, leaving him pouting and huffing and eager to try again. It was a grand show, watching his body twist and turn and flex with each pivot and strike. She'd not seen him boxing or fighting before, and considering their sex life never had her seeing _his_ back, the redhead took a certain degree of pleasure eyeing his flexing muscles. It only added to the joy she felt having Raihan come here-just as he said he would.

Truthfully, she didn't expect him to. He was a busy man, and although their last conversation back at the hotel in Wyndon had ended alright, she hadn't missed the strain. Yet, it almost like it hadn't happened see his smiling face and the warmth of his embrace. And even now, watching him spar with Lucario, he was grinning and happy, and it felt like before. Although, it was a little different. There was a certain degree of warmth she knowing he'd come out here for her she didn't recall. She felt safer, in a way. Not that she never wasn't when with her team, but having him around made it better. She couldn't help chuckling at how different this was from when she trained back in Kanto-when it was Aaron who camped with her. He never would have even considered sparring with Pokémon, and probably would have just admonished her for doing so, too.

Shaking the thoughts away, Samantha moved from the ring to the makeshift fireplace she'd set up, a metal stand on top for cooking. She motioned to Arcanine, who was always keeping an eye on her, and he started up the hearth with a quick Ember. She would normally keep the meal simple, but she brought out the bigger pot this time, and her bigger box of food. She'd prepared for Raihan coming, even if she wasn't sure he would, and so began to prep while he continued his brawl with Lucario, determined to get at least one win. Unfortunately, by the time she'd finished the rice portion and even cooked the meat-funnily enough, using Torkoal's shell, which was as hot as the fire-he had yet to overcome her fighter's prowess, and lay defeated in a sweat, panting mess.

"I... hate... your... Pokémon...!" he wheezed, not bothering to get up as Lucario left the ring for the pond to soak himself and drink plentifully. Goodra shuffled over to her trainer and growled worriedly, patting at his face with her gooey skin. He chuckled, patting her head, "Thanks, love. I'm alright, though. Just tired."

"That's the idea!" Samantha giggled, grinning impishly as he finally sat up with a groan.

"And you... do this... every day?" he asked between pants, wiping his brow.

"Not every day. Anyways, go wash off in the stream. Dinner will be ready when you come back."

"Thank _Arceus_. I'm _starving_ after that. Is it Oyukadon again? That was the shit."

"Nah, just a rice dish, but you'll still like it, so hurry up!" she beamed, and, while he slowly got up to his feet and trudged to the stream, she grabbed as many bowls as she could to divvy out the goods. She quickly became the favored trainer of both teams, their Pokémon eager to scarf down the tasty dish. Raihan was last to be served, plopping down tiredly next to her. He even leaned over on her, head resting on hers as he groaned between each bite, during which he made happy sounds instead. Samantha just laughed, glad to have him back besides her as his usual self..

Grinning, she poked his side, "Oh, stop complaining. It's not _that_ bad."

"Your Lucario is a jerk."

"No, he's just a good partner. If he let you win, you wouldn't work hard."

"Tsk. Don't you use logic on me," he pouted, swallowing another bite. He sighed, "I was going to make our first night together here a fun one, y'know. Planned to seduce you and everything."

"Oh? What's changed?" she smirked.

"I'm fucking _exhausted_ that's what. Pretty sure I won't be able to move in another hour."

She pat his am, "Aww, you poor thing. However will I survive without your dick for one night?"

"I know, it's a tragedy. I'll have to make it up to you tomorrow."

"Ha! Maybe when I'm done training. That is why I came here. Otherwise, I'd just stay at your place," she snickered.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I know. You already look better after a few days."

"I feel better. But... it's nicer now that you're here," she hummed softly, and he looked down at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's fun watching you get your ass kicked."

" _What_!" Raihan gasped, leaning up to glare. Samantha just grinned, a teasing glow to her eyes. He smirked in the next moment and, setting his bowl down, suddenly wrapped her in his arm to pull into his lap. She squealed, shoving her bowl towards Toxtricity who was closest. The double-type managed to juggle both his and her bowl, glowering at the two before stalking off with a disgusted curl of the lip. The trainers paid no heed, though, as the Gym Leader kept her trapped between his legs, her back pinned against his chest. She "struggled", though to no avail, laughing as she made a poor attempt at wriggling. He nipped her neck, bringing out another squeal. "Yeah, that's what you get! Making fun of me! Bet I'd win in a round against you!"

"Oh, you're just mad Lucario's half your size and you lost!" she snickered, leaning back to look at him over her shoulder. "But hey, you got a good workout in, didn't you?"

"I mean, _yeah_ , but I'd rather burn calories _another_ way," he winked.

"Uh-huh. Well, it would do you some good to not _always_ think about sex all the time, you addicts."

"Pffft. Says the woman with the exact same libido as me. Don't tell you me you invited me out here _just_ to train," he winked.

"Of course not," she laughed, patting his cheek. "But training comes first, alright?"

He chuckled, loosening his hold, "Don't worry, I know. This trip is about _you_. You want to get stronger."

"I do. I'm about back to where I was, but I need to keep growing," she nodded, lifting her hand to look at her palm, her callouses pronounced.

"Then you just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it. Just do me a favor and don't get too mad when all I wanna do is tease you and make you want me. You're irresistible, ya know," he purred into her ear, settling his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, I know, and I'm counting on it. We have to have fun between training, and I wouldn't want anyone else here to help me."

"Not even Leon? Or Nessa?" he inquired, tilting his head with a small smile.

"Nope. Just you. I trust you the most," she grinned, turning to face him. Not for the first time, nor for the last he was sure, Raihan couldn't think of a good retort. There was just her words, echoing in his mind, and the warmth in his chest and cheeks they created. Honestly, what was she thinking telling him those things? It wasn't fair, making his heart beat fast. He'd rather she just tease him, than make him feel so good-and not like when having sex. It was a different kind; gentle; soft; welcoming. It wasn't one he was used to, despite it not being the first time.

And like before, it made him want to help her in any and every way; to keep her safe from the things that hurt her. He only lamented he felt like she didn't even need it. She was already so strong, although she struggled to see it-but maybe that's what he could to help; to make her see it easier?

Her hand reached up suddenly, brushing the side of his face to cup his cheek. She watched him for a moment, an amused look on her face.

"Man, you must be really tired from all that sparring if you can't think of a comeback," she snickered, and he chuckled in kind.

"Maybe. I'll just think of it later to lure you in," he purred, nipping at her palm gently.

"Good. But right now I think I'm ready to lay down and relax. I don't know about you, but my muscles are _sore_."

"What? It's barely even sunset."

She laughed, pushing up to her feet, "Trust me; by the time we clean up it'll be dark and the second your head hits the sleeping bag, you'll be out."

"Pfft, I think I'll be fine. I've worked my ass off before," he scoffed, leaning back on his hands.

"Mmhmm. Well, go wait for me in the tent then, and set up your sleeping bag. We'll see how well you hold up when I finish cleaning up," the redhead winked before turning to the fire and pots. With a quick gesture, Golisopod shot a water gun at the flame, dousing it, and also helped to cool off the cooking utensils so she could let their Pokémon licks it all clean before washing it proper. He watched it all for a little bit-or rather, he watched _her_ and how gentle and affectionate she was even with his own team. It brought a gentle smile to his face right before he yawned, noting he was pretty tired now. The food had hit him hard, so he took her up on her challenge, sauntering off to the tent to spread out his sleeping bag and plopped down.

Figuring it wouldn't take too long for Samantha to join him, he decided to rest his eyes.

\-------------------------

\-----------------------

Raihan woke with a start, and immediately noted that the surface of the tent was very bright-not like it had been five minutes ago; not like it should have been at sunset. Rather, it looked to be morning, but that couldn't be right. He'd just closed his eyes, resting them to wait for Samantha. He looked to his left, but she wasn't there. Her sleeping bag had been shifted, though, and when he touched the fabric, he noted it was still warm. She'd obviously not been gone long. Frowning, he sat up properly, rubbing his neck, and immediately noted his body was _sore_. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt that way after a workout, but even parts of him he didn't know _could_ be sore were.

Grumbling, he eased himself to a crouch and slipped from the tent-upon which bright, morning sunlight blinded him. He whined as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes so they could adjust, and was promptly greeting by the familiar, silver-colored face of his Duraludon. The dragon made a happy rumble, rather perky so early. The rest of his team was much the same, and he noted many of them had bowls they ate from. Samantha's team, like-wise, were scarfing down their food-except for Arcanine, Lucario, and Toxtricity, the latter of the three not looking pleased about it. Their trainer stood nearby, clad in a different sports bra and capris and a hat as well. She turned to face him, having realized he was up, and beamed.

"Morning! I thought about waking you up earlier, but you didn't even hear me calling so I figured I'd let you sleep in," she grinned, walking over as she rolled her shoulders and stretched one arm behind her head.

"How is it morning?"

"Because you slept through the night. I told you you'd pass out," she laughed with a wink and pat his chest, "Don't feel too bad; I slept until noon the first day. You'll get better as you go, and today is an easy day anyways."

"Wait-we're sparring _again_?" he balked, shoulders slumping.

"Oh! No, no. I can't go that many days in a row. Today we're just doing some cardio with my boys, and then I relax and explore and let my Pokémon battle. Since yours are here we can just have them compete against each other, though."

"Oh," Raihan hummed, scratching his cheek. "So, uh... are we gunna have breakfast, too, or...?"

"Nope. Cardio first. We'd probably throw up if we did the opposite," she snickered. "You okay to go or do you want to change? We'll be going up and down the river, so it's a few miles. Or, well, Tox is going to bail half way and come back, but it helps his endurance. Arcanine will lap us probably ten times?"

" _Just_ ten times? You're getting slow, mutt," the dark-skinned man smirked at the fire-type, who glared and barked right back at him. "Prove me wrong then."

She smacked his belly, "Don't tease my Arcanine! He's a good boy-unlike you."

"You like me bad, though," he winked as he began to stretch his own limbs, pulling his arms and easing out kinks in his legs. "I'll just wear these and change later. So... Jogging, huh? Probably just gonna let my guys chill here. Flygon might tag along overhead, though."

"Perfect. Well, you ready? Try to keep up, Gym Leader."

"Oh, you're on, Ms. Grand Champ. You're going to see what us Galarians are made of!" Raihan barked back, and it was on.

The sparring might have made him crash, but he'd rested enough, and he wasn't fit just from lifting weights. Even he'd made a point to do his cardio, so it was no trouble to keep pace with the redhead and her Pokémon-except for Arcanine, who shot ahead at near Extreme Speed levels and lapped them countless times; and also Toxtricity who lagged behind like he was dying for about half way down the river before he turned back as she said she would. Lucario kept pace perfectly, though, and he had to admire her as a trainer for that. She didn't do anything half-assed or leave it all on her Pokémon. She made sure they were in tip top shape and worked just as hard as they did. It made it easy to see why she had become a Grand Champ.

It was hard, though, to wonder how one person could have hurt her so deeply-enough to make her fall so hard and then crawl her way back up, pushing her to change dramatically.

It rubbed Raihan the wrong way, and countless questions ran through his mind. He wanted to ask her so many things-about the place she was from; the journey she'd gone on; the Pokémon and people she'd seen; the kind of trainer she had been; the kind of person she became to want to change to who she was today; the person she hopedto become; he wanted to know how some scum bag had managed to hurt such a strong, wondrous, beautiful creature; and he wanted to know how he was lucky enough to have met her and have her by his side as they jogged along the river.

He wasn't sure he'd wanted to know so many things in his life, but he did at least know that with him she was happy, and that was a comfort against all the unknowns.

"Phew! Thank Arceus it's not too hot right now," Samantha sighed between pants, fruitlessly wiping sweat from her brow. Raihan didn't bother; he knew nothing could soak up the amount of dribbles on his brow. Instead, he suddenly hefted the redhead up over his shoulder and strutted towards the river as she made garbled sounds. Not far away, their Pokémon watched with amusement, save Toxtricity, who looked dead on the ground.

"Rai! You put me down!" she laughed, smacking his slick back.

"Nope! We're both gross and need a bath!" he grinned, squeezing her rump-she squawked embarrassingly-and then suddenly ran towards the water. His heel hit the edge and he vaulted off, arms wrapping tight around her as hit the surface and submerged. The bottom wasn't truthfully that deep, and his feet found the muddy surface not but a second after. He pushed up, breaching the surface, and laughed as he nudged Samantha off his shoulder and in front of him. He kept his arms around her waist, her own hands braced against his chest. The river was shallow enough for them both to fully stand upright, the water coming to his lower chest and just over her shoulders. He smirked, "There, all clean now."

"You're terrible. A little more warning next time," she hummed, rolling her eyes.

"Where's the fun in that," he purred, tilting his head with a toothy grin.

"You could have at least let me take my shoes the capris of first. They take longer to dry," she mused, hands moving up to entwine behind his neck.

"Oh, is that all? I can help with that!" he snickered and she made another garbled sound as he suddenly grasped the top hem of her pants and began to tug down, lifting her bottom up as he did so. She flailed, splashing water, and cursing loudly.

"Wha-Raihan! Stop!" she laughed, managing to wriggle free and swim towards the edge. He caught her, though, and, laughing right on with her, managed to pull off her shoes and then yank the capris down and off in a short, but strange wriggly struggle that left the redhead giggling and slapping water his way. "You jerk!"

He smirked as he lifted the pants and tossed them on shore, "Got them off, didn't I? Now they can dry!"

"You almost took my underpants with them!" she huffed with a grin, folding her arms over her chest. Raihan raised a brow as he waded closer. She was right at the edge, so it was all too easy to brace his hands on either side.

"Hoping I would?"

"Well... not _yet_ ," she hummed, and then giggled when he leaned forward, brushing his lips along her neckline.

"You sure?" he rumbled, taking a quick bite that made her stiffen and shudder. Fuck, he missed that. Her little reactions. Even after months, she would do that-like the first time. It was intoxicating. He worked his way up to her jaw and then her lip, brushing past. Only, she caught him just before he get too far, and he greedily accepted her hold. His hands snaked to her hips as they kissed, their bodies aching in more way than one. Samantha was shamefully aware of how painful it had been without his attention. She'd been so used to it, and it was only the sparring and working hard that kept her distracted.

A rumble came from his chest, "Thought so."

"Shut up," she chuckled. "But hold that thought-because I'm actually starving."

"Yeah, me, too."

"For _food_ , not me!"

"Okay, so both. C'mon, I'll cook this time."

"What? You're giving in so easy?" she inquired as he lifted her up onto the edge and pulled himself out. He held out his hand to her, which she took.

"I told you-this is all about _you_. Whatever you want or need, I'll make it happen," he replied, and Samantha's face burst into flame.

At least, that was what it felt like in the way he smiled at her, gripping her hand so gently as he eased her up. He even brushed her messy hair out of her face before waltzing right on over to the campground and got a fire going. She left him to it, glancing his way as she slipped into the tent to quickly change into a loose sweater and shorts that were dry. She brought towels and Raihan's jacket with her, figuring he could use it now. He was grateful, either way, and once dry she sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder as he whipped them up some bacon and eggs. Their Pokémon lounged around them, resting peacefully, or beginning their own training as they sparred and exchanged blows. Nothing too rigorous, of course, but enough to put on a show as they ate together, talking about nothing in particular with playful teasing mixed in.

They eventually slipped away to the tent, though mostly to let breakfast settle in their bellies. While their Pokémon continued to train on their own they rested, first with a short nap, and then Raihan placed his head into Samantha's lap, who was happy to give it. The tent flap had been tied opened, allowing a gentle breeze to come through and give them a view of their Pokémon outside. Arcanine lay closest, not facing them, but always with one ear toward them. Flygon curled up nearby, chirping happily as he sunned himself. Samantha enjoyed every second of it, running her fingers through Raihan's hair. Though the sides were shaved short, the top to the back was still thick and smooth. He'd untangled his dread, leaving the long strand out to be combed through, something he found quite soothing. Enough so he was tempted to fall asleep again, her lap the perfect cushion.

"So. How you like camping with me?" she chuckled, breaking the comforting silence. Her voice was serene, though, and a welcome disruption. Opening his eyes, he took in her face, so bright even in the tent, and her hair a vibrant red, though not so vibrant as the green of her eyes.

"It's almost better than sex," he replied with a toothy grin.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You ever camp like this back home?"

"Hmm not really-or not nearly as much as one does here. All the cities are closer together, or there's always some small town to be found on the main routes. I did camp every now and then, but it definitely wasn't as fun as this."

"Doesn't sound too bad," he mused, switching the knee he had crossed over the other. "When'd you start out, by the way? On your journey?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was around sixteen. I started later than most to help Mom at home since Darcy had left by then."

"Your sister left?"

"Yeah; she went through a... 'rebellious' face, we like to call it these days. She was constantly fighting with Mom over stupid things. So she up and left to live with her Grandmother in Hoenn. It's how she came about being a Safari Ranger."

"I see... wait... ' _her_ Grandma'? Don't you mean yours?"

"Oh, right! I never told you!" Samantha laughed, pausing in her petting to reach over to grab her phone. She flipped through some photos to show him one of her and her sister she'd taken before coming to Galar. Raihan noted the redhead's smile in the photo didn't reach her eyes-not like it did now. She had bags under them, too, like she hadn't been sleeping well, and seemed thinner. Her sister, though, was like the Samantha before him now, only she had blonde hair and blue eyes-and didn't resemble the redhead at all. The woman in question snickered, "Darcy and I are stepsisters. She's Dad's kid, and my Mom was pregnant with me before she met him. Even so, we're like blood now. Ironically, we used to not get along at all even up until she left."

"Whaaat? No way. You sound like y'all are like 'Lee and Hop," he frowned. She snickered some more as she took the phone back and flipped to another photo. In it was Samantha as a young child, barely a year or two old; her hair a fiery orange then. Darcy was about a foot taller at least and holding them both was an older man and woman; the former a dirty blonde with green eyes, and the woman a redhead like Samantha, though her eyes were darker.

"That's all of us-before Dad died," she explained, making him look at her sharply. Her smile saddened some as she brought the phone back to her, looking down at their smiling faces. "He was a sailor-worked out of Olivine City while we lived between there and Ecruteak. He had Darcy because Darcy's biological mom ran off and didn't want anything to do with either of them. Then he met my mom a month or two after she got knocked up by a client. She, uh, was kind of a geisha girl back when that was still happening. She couldn't bring herself to do an abortion, so after she got thrown out, she started working to be ready for me. Dad met her while she was working at the grocery store of all things. It think it was love at first sight-that's what my Mom said when she talked about him, anyways. Whatever the case, he stuck with her through the pregnancy, and then married her not long after, and she was a good mother to Darcy and me. I wasn't Dad's kid, but he loved me like his own. At least, that's what I was told.

She glanced down, seeing his confusion, "He died when I was maybe four? Five? I forgot exactly, it's been so long. I don't remember well him to be honest, but when I do, I feel happy. Based on how Darcy and Mom talk about him, I know he was a good guy. I mean, he loved Mom despite her shady past, so there's that."

"He sounds like a good guy," Raihan hummed, his own mind wandering through memories; the shadow of a face that was never real, but haunted a pitiful woman all the same. It was a shadow that drove one to madness.

"Yep. I wish I could have known him better, but, Darcy tells me what she can. She still misses him, although now she doesn't lash out like she used to. Yeah, yeah--shocking I know. See, when Dad died she didn't take it well _at all_ , and she was angry all the time. She would lash out at Mom the most over the dumbest things. She would yell at me, too, sometimes over nothing because she was just so angry and sad. I thought she hated me, to be honest, but...," she went on, pausing as her gaze fell and her smile grew a little sadder. He watched her as she found the words after a few moments, "When things got bad for me-when my ex spread the picture and spread the rumors that I was a slut and people abandoned me and I was all alone and scared about what Aaron would do... she came for me. She just showed up out of the blue, but she was there when no one else was and helped me be brave enough to take him to court. She got me through it, and then got me to Hoenn to get away from him. She punched him when he tried to take me back, and she's the one who helped me get to Galar so I could be safe and feel it, too."

Raihan waited a moment to reply, "She sounds like a great person."

"Yeah, she is. She even cheered me on for sleeping with you," she snickered.

"What! For real?" he laughed with her, though paused to frown as a thought came to mind and he turned towards her. "Wait... what about your mom? Why didn't she help?"

"She died, too-before I met Aaron. She had been sick for a while. Part of the reason I started my journey was because of that. If I became Grand Champ, I'd have more than enough money to pay for treatment. Sometimes I regret leaving her to go on the Challenge, but she pushed me to do it-to follow my dreams like how she couldn't when she was young," the redhead sighed, leaning back on her hands. "So I did... and while I was facing the Elite Four I got the news from our neighbor. She'd collapsed suddenly and didn't make it."

"Sam," he whispered, reaching over to touch her thigh. She looked down at him sadly, though there were no tears.

"I almost quit, but... Lance, the Champion, encouraged me to fight on. I knew Mom would have wanted me to, so I did. I fought Lance, and I won. Barely. It didn't mean as much as it should have, but I was still proud I did it, and I knew my mom was. Dad, too. Even Darcy told me later how proud she was of me. Things weren't the same without her, but winning did help me live comfortably. That and all the sponsors for adds since I was a media darling, too."

He frowned, "Wait-what?"

"Think about it-I was a potential champ who went on their journey to gain fame and fortune to save their mom. Their mother dies just as she's on to face the Champ. Instead of walking away, she goes on to achieve victory in memory of her mother! It was the perfect tragically heroic story for them. At the time I thought was great."

"You experienced the downside of fame quick?" he inquired, brow raised.

"You could say that. They weren't too mean, considering I was still underage. But it did make me popular. Got a _lot_ of new friends, Rebecca included-my _ex_ best friend, to clarify. Was too naïve back then to tell the difference between a real friend and a _sycophant_ , so I'm sure you can guess how I ended up alone when things went to shit. Worse still, though, I couldn't see a manipulative, cheating bastard when they came flirting," she mused, rolling her eyes.

He scowled, "Mr. Ex-fuckface."

"Yes. Mr. Ex-fuckface. That's a good name for him!" she chortled. "But, yes. Aaron approached me at the gala for champions that year, and of course he swept me off my feet. I'd never had a boyfriend or romance of any kind, and I was still feeling alone with Mom gone and Darcy in Hoenn, so I was easy pickings. Didn't take him long to have me wrapped around his finger

She sighed, letting herself fall down to her back, "I was so stupid back then. Honestly, I get angry about it sometimes. I should have noticed all the signs right off the bat, but I didn't. I thought he loved me and that I loved him... but now I'm sure he'd used me since the beginning. I was his ticket to the high life and money. Should have noticed sooner he lied about being affluent, too. He always came asking for money or to buy things, and I was eager to please him. He told me to do it if I loved him a lot, so I did it. I convinced myself it was love and I wanted it so badly. Really, I was such a stupid idiot back then."

Raihan sat up, bracing on his elbow beside her. He regarded her face, brow scrunched and lips creased together firmly. In a way, he was relieved to see no tears or despair, but he still hated to see her hurting in some way.

"You know that's not your fault- _he's_ the one who took advantage of you. A real man-a _good_ man-wouldn't have done that."

"Like you," she chuckled, her expression melding to something gentle that made his heart clench.

He smiled softly, chuckling in kind, "I'll take your word for it."

"Good, because I'm right. You're nothing like Aaron. It took me until coming here to finally realize what'd he done to me when I was with him. I missed all the signs. He was isolating me, pushing me away from anyone who might be a decent friend. He made me lose sight of myself, too. Before I met him, I was always so confident. I'd become Champion on my own, after all. And yet... I started to doubt myself as I worked on becoming Grand Champion. He came with me since he needed my money, but he kept making me second guess everything I did-told me I could only do it with him. He made me think I'd only gotten lucky becoming Champ; that I was weak. Helpless. That he was the only one who could make me a better trainer. That I was only strong with him. _Because_ of him. Even after I won a second time, I thought it was only because he was with me; that I would be no good without him. The worst part was, I believed him, and was willing to do anything for him.

She paused to wave her hand, an annoyed look on her face, "I only started to notice something when we tried to have sex."

"You said it felt wrong."

"Yeah, and then he cheated, and, well, it went downhill from there _fast_. Rebecca turned out to be a massive, equally manipulative _bitch_ who just hung with me for my money and meeting famous people, Aaron showed his true colors, they made me out to be a slut, and Darcy saved my ass. Came to Galar, started training to rebuild my confidence, and, whelp, it worked. I stopped being scared he'd come find me at some point, and started remembering that I won because of _me_ -because of _my_ team and _my_ training. Not him," she spoke, lifting her hand up to look at her fingers. She clenched her fist after a moment, and let out a laugh. She grinned at him, "My bad. I kinda kept rambling there. That was probably TMI."

"Nah," Raihan chuckled. "It's fine. I'm glad to hear that fucker can't hurt you."

"I hope so anyways," she mumbled, but then sighed and sat up again to rub the back of her neck when his brows scrunched together. "To be honest... I'm never sure if all this is enough. I always worry I'm not going to be strong enough. If or rather _when_ he comes to find me... I worry I'll be afraid again."

"You won't be," he replied quickly, reaching up to cup her cheek. She looked to him; saw he meant it; saw the unwavering glow in his eyes. It made her chest ache. "No one as strong as you would ever give into someone like that-not anymore."

She chuckled, "And what makes you so sure? I did once before."

"Sam, you're sparring with a _Lucario_ to 'train' and doing a damn good job of it. Even _I_ couldn't do as good as you, and that Pokémon is easily a hundred times stronger than your ex. And in case you forgot, you took on a _Dynamaxed_ Haxorus while _riding_ your Arcanine, and saved a kid, my gym, and a lot of other people that could have been hurt. You were so daring when you took a chance with me that night at the club, and every day since you've been taking on new things without hesitation. There's no way you won't be the one to punch him in the face this time," he smirked, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She laughed, reaching up to touch his hand.

"Okay, okay. You're right. Yeesh, look at you, spouting words of wisdom!"

"Hey! I'm as smart as they come. I'm a _Gym Leader_ , thank-you for much! The strongest one of the lot, too!"

"So you are!" she giggled, head tilting. "How did that happen, by the way? I've always wanted to ask. Nessa already told me her story, Leon, too. But you always keep such a tight lip.

She paused, remembering something, "Oh-actually, sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I forgot we don't really ask. Ah, geez, blabbed so much about me-."

"Sam, it's fine," he chuckled, dropping his hand, but only to roll onto his back again, using her lap for a pillow once more. She braced on her hand, watching as he closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. He breathed in deeply, and gestured with his hand, "Y'know how it goes here. Started my journey same time as Leon and Sonia and Nessa n' stuff although I was older. I was born in Hammerlocke and couldn't wait to get to Motostoke when I was thirteen. Finally managed to get my sponsorship then, and I _ran_ with it. Just my luck, though, getting _Leon_ in my Challenge year. Idiot beat me every battle we had, which was soooo annnooooying! Makes sense why he did, though; he trounced me in the Cup after we beat all the Gyms. At least I can still say that I beat all the Gyms first. He took longer than I did."

"Oh, man, you're so badass," she giggled, earning a pout. She poked his brow, "Sorry, sorry. So what happened after losing at the Cup? How'd you get to be a Gym Leader?"

"Well, turned out the Leader at Hammerlocke at the time saw potential in me, and since I specialized in dragons it was a perfect fit. The Old Man liked how I used weather techniques, too, so he brought me into the program. I had competition, of course, but I was his favorite. I was on my way to being Gym Leader by the time I turned fifteen."

Samantha frowned, "Sounds like you hit a snag."

"...Yeah, you could say that," he rumbled, opening his eyes to stare at the tent's ceiling. He was quite for so long, she began to worry; wondering if she should tell him to stop. It wasn't like him to say even this much about himself, and she wanted to know more-she wanted to know _all_ of Raihan, regardless of what it was. But she didn't want to push him away, either. To her relief, he went on and her gut twisted at the words, "My mom died."

"You, too?" she breathed, touching his locks.

"Yeah, me, too. Only, I didn't go on my journey for her.... I did it to get _away_ from her."

"...Did she... hurt you?" Samantha asked softly, and the pity in her eyes struck him hard-harder than he thought it would. What was she thinking, pitying him like that? She was the one who deserved pity for what she'd been through. Not him. He was just a terrible, shithead of a son.

"No... No, not like that. It was...," he started, and groaned as he pressed a hand to his face. "It's... my mom... She... She had me young. Real young. Barely seventeen. Fell for some stranger, thought it was true love, got knocked up, and he bailed as soon as she told him. She had me and did her best to be a good mom, but the idiot convinced herself he'd come back-that the son of a bitch still loved her and would come back and we'd be a family. She couldn't let the stupid thought go, and when she couldn't take the truth she drowned herself in alcohol. She never got violent, but... she was just... _never there_. She drank until she passed out or threw up, and she just never figured it out.

He sighed again, waving his hand, "It ended up killing her. Even until her death she thought he'd come back, and I just... ran away. As soon as I got my sponsorship I bailed. I couldn't be around her anymore. I couldn't stand hearing her wail on about some fucker who didn't give two shits or have the balls to be a man and raise his kid. So I went on my Challenge and didn't look back. I just made sure to send money so she'd have something, came back a few times to clean up after her, and then she died when I turned seventeen. That was it."

"You didn't quit, though."

A statement. One that almost didn't happen.

"I got fucked up, that's what I did. For all that I wanted to get away and told myself I hated her, I couldn't handle her dying. I wasn't ready for it-wasn't ready for all the things I left unfinished. I never told her I did care. That I just wanted her to be a mom. _My_ mom. But she died instead, and I was angry. At her. At my dad. I was mad enough to try finding him, but it turned out he had a family. Asshole had gone off, lived his life, gotten married, had kids. He had it going good. I wanted to rail on him. I wanted to ruin his life like he'd ruined Mom's. But in the end, I couldn't. His family-his kids didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve to grow up in a fucked up family. And I knew Mom had played her own part in the misery, anyways. So I couldn't lash out and vent. I was just _angry_. And sad. I didn't know how to handle it, and so I got involved with bad crowds like a fucking idiot."

He could recall those days so easily still, where time mean nothing; where pain and misery was drowned in a hazy dream of numbness.

"Drugs. Alcohol. _Lots_ of alcohol. Learned a lot about sex, too; got involved with some older Purrloin. Used me good and threw me out when she was done. Ended up just like my mom and dad in the end, only I didn't have a kid to abandon. I was just fucked like nobody's business those day. Just about got myself killed," he grunted.

Samantha frowned, leaning forward, voice quiet, "What? What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Sam. Mixing all that together? At seventeen? Eighteen? I was well on my way to croaking on an overdose because I was stupid and didn't know how to deal with my shit."

"Then... how'd you get out?" she asked softly, her hands stroking his brow. It was soothing-more than he thought it would be. It made the memories less draining; made speaking less difficult.

" _I_ didn't. _Leon_ did. He got me out That crazy fucker had been my friend since we started our Challenge even though we were rivals. I didn't realize just how good of a friend he was, though, until he barged into my apartment, kicked out every doped up fucker with his Charizard, cleaned up my place, and dragged my pathetic, doped up shitty ass to rehab. He made me stay there until I was sober as could be, and then he brought me to the Gym Leader. He had originally disowned me and was going to make sure no Gym or League-sanctioned anything would _ever_ take me after what I'd done. I was damn lucky it hadn't gotten out to the media, else Leon would never have been able to convince the old fart to take me back. That _idiot_ fought for me and wouldn't stop until the Gym Leader let me back in. And then he stood by me until he was sure I wouldn't fall back into what I was and I became the new Hammerlocke Gym Leader. He's been my best bud for life since, and I owe him everything."

"Always knew he was a good guy. Sucks you can't hate him for always beating you then," the redhead grinned, making him pout. He huffed, turning his head away.

"Yeah, yeah. It's why I haven't kicked his ass," he snorted before turning back upright. "But... Really. I owe him my life. I wouldn't be who I am without him helping me out. Ironically, I wouldn't be me without my mom, either. I regret not doing more to help her."

"You know there was nothing you could have done? You were just a kid. Just like I couldn't do anything to save my mom in the end," she spoke softly. He hated how much he craved it-that sympathy. From her. Only her.

"Yeah? At least you went on your Gym Challenge to help her. I did it to abandon her."

"Sometimes all we can do is run," Samantha replied, and when he met her eyes his chest clenched. Gingerly, he reached up to touch her cheek. She leaned into it, still stroking his head.

His voice was quiet, "You deserve so much better, you know."

"And so do you," she chuckled. After a moment of silence she asked, "She's why you don't date. Like Aaron is mine."

"...Yeah, she is. When she died I swore I'd never let myself be like that-let myself rot away because of some delusion of love. I still liked sex a lot, though, so, I decided I would just fuck around, have my fun. But that's it. Just always made sure I never had a kid. I wasn't going to ever end up like my dad. I only made my rules once I hurt Nessa."

"Well... for all the bad that's happened... In a way, I'm glad-you wouldn't be my favorite Gym Leader otherwise," she chuckled.

"Aww, buttering me up, huh?"

"Like you're any better."

"Never said I was, _Empress_."

"Oh boy, you only call me that when you want something," she laughed, nudging his hand away.

He shrugged as he sat up, "Me? Nah. Just showing my appreciation."

"Is that so?" she grinned, and he nodded with a wink. Laughing again, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, that deserves an exceptionally good boy prize-for being so sweet. And for telling me all that. I know you don't like to."

"I trust you," he smiled as he took her chin in his, making sure their eyes met. "And I meant it: you deserve so much more than that piece of shit. You're one of the strongest, most amazing people I know, and he's got another thing coming if he thinks he'll be able to control you again. Frankly, I feel sorry for him-'cause he's going to have one fucked up face once you're done with him."

Samantha laughed aloud, "Damn right. Nothing's going to stop me anymore-not even you on my way to winning the Champion Cup."

"Oh, ho! So you're going to take us Galarians on for real, huh? You think you're gonna beat _moi_?" he smirked, releasing her chin to brace it beside her, bringing his face closer. She kept on smirking right back at him.

"I'm a _Grand Champion_ , remember? I eat Gym Leaders like you for breakfast," she purred, drawing her finger along his jaw to tip his chin up with it.

"And you know what Gym Leaders like _me_ , eat?" he growled, nipping at her digit, and, her eyes daring him to go on, he pounced; pinning her to the floor. She giggled as he answered, voice husky and right by her ear, "Sassy Empresses who need punishing."

"Do your worst, dragon boy," she purred back, and any more retorts were lost as he kissed her hard and full of passion.

Samantha returned it in kind, her arms wrapped around his neck to help deepen it. His hands quickly roamed along her body, squeezing her sides and rumps as he lifted her leg up above his hips. He was starved now, despite eating not long ago, and not just any food would do; no, he needed a taste of her lips and the sweetness of her skin. She was the only drug he would gladly take these days, and he was all too happy to partake; letting her very being fill his senses. Likewise, he invaded her own, and the fire he sparked was one she'd never refrain from burning in.

Their clothes were soon discarded, tossed aside in the tent so nothing lay between; naught but the bare flesh meeting in the midst of passion. Raihan left nothing untouched, his lips capturing her and then her neck and collar and her breast as well. He took great pleasure in the sounds she made, the way her body writhed against his ministrations. He could hardly resist her as he teased her tit, nipping and pinching either she would squirmed and arch against him. Leaving them red and wet, he went further still, admiring her pristine shape, and then her rich sex, that was already wet for him. Naturally, he took his fill, lapping and teasing her with his tongue so that she cried out, fingers tightening around his dreads. It was almost too much to take. Everything she did drove him mad, be it the sounds she made, the precious words she gave him, or the gentle smiles that struck him to the core.

His lips met hers again after she came for the first time, stealing one after the other as the haze of ecstasy consumed them. He only paused to admire her; the beautiful, wondrous creature he had the luck and pleasure of knowing and driving to the edge repeatedly. She was coming undone before him, and it was too much to bear. He kissed her again, reaching up to entwine her fingers with his as he entered, easing inside so she would grow accustomed, and then there was only the waves of pleasure brought about from their love-making; their mingling of bodies within the warmth of the tent; the overwhelming joy of the desire for one another that left them shivering and shuddering and breathless and tired after multiple rounds. All the while, he refused to release her hand, keeping her close even as they collapsed together.

He simply couldn't let her go free, pulling her close as she rested. Even in the aftermath, both of them sweaty messes, she was beautiful. Everything about her was and the warmth of her body was a boon he wasn't sure he deserved, but craved as he tucked her against him. All the while she slept, he watched and once again believed unquestioningly that she deserved everything and more, and so long as he was able, so long as he breathed; he would make her happy.

That, he promised.

\-----------------

**TMWolf:** _AND THEY STILL HAVEN'T CONFESSED._

_And quick disclaimer: Raihan's back story is my own making/MY HC, nothing canon. Just what I made for the story :' >_

_Both have pretty much overcome their traumas, but not completely--just enough that neither really needs saving... but maybe needs some help from each other to move past that final hurdle ;)_


	19. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little different, but fun chapter :D Something to remember: I do everything for a reason ;) Or I try to. You feel me. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, given kudos, and read. I appreciate it so much <3

**\----------------------**

The days in their little haven in the Wild Area passed both excruciatingly quick, and yet tantalizingly slow. While days were filled with training both their Pokémon and their bodies, at night time grew still as those same bodies met, lighting the fiery passion that had burned the first night together over and over. Each time was perfect bliss, words exchanged only in pants and moans and the touch of fingertips on skin. It left them breathless, satisfied, and eager for the morning to come where some new adventure awaited them in their sanctuary. Samantha could barely recall a time she had been so unshakably happy. No horrors could reach here there in the green, flowing plains; the sunlight shining down warmly upon them all while the cool breeze made it perfect. None of her doubt could breach those moments with Raihan in the tent, his attention and machinations making every thought one of pleasure and joy.

Even during training, he made it a delight. Watching him spar with Lucario alone was fun, his pouting and quips at losing against her Pokémon never failed to make her laugh, although she was proud to say that by the end of the third day he was doing rather well. Of course, he did much better against _her_ , but he had a lot more strength in general—and longer reach. Still, she gave him a good run for his money. At least, until he would pin her and turn it into a teasing ordeal that lasted until she called Arcanine for help. He would be promptly pulled off her, and she'd have her own go at Lucario. She did better than her lover, of course, or at least until he would start making cheeky comments that made her falter. He'd promptly make it up with sweet words, and then "showing her off" by doing live streams of her matches. The comments were over all positive, which only helped make her smile that much brighter—especially when Gym Leaders would give their praise, too.

When they weren't training and romping about in the tent, though, they found their fun in exploring the vast, but relatively small area—compared to the Wild Area, anyways. Even so, there was much to be found in the surrounding trees, and Pokémon were always prowling throughout. A variety of strong opponents could be found, from large dragons and rock-types to small bugs or fish in the rivers. It was all a challenge, and they took their time enjoying it together, relaxing in the sunshine, or even swimming in the river or small pond—which, of course, would usually promptly become something quite lewd, but she never really minded. After all, the point of it all was to be happy and become stronger. Spending it with another person—one she trusted intimately and deeply and knew she could be safe and never worry around—just made it that much better.

Samantha could never understand how she got so lucky meeting Raihan, but she would be forever grateful for the path fate put her on to be here, lounging in the grass beside their Pokémon and tents. It might have been a cruel one, breaking her down to a small shell of herself and taking many loved ones from her, but she'd gotten Darcy back and now she'd made new, real friends. It might have only been months, but she knew Leon and Nessa were good, honest people, and wouldn't betray her or turn their backs. Rather, they had _hers_ , and would support her. They were true friends, and she could hardly believe she was able to call them that. It didn't feel real sometimes, but it was, and it almost made her want to cry at the notion. To think she'd once believed she could never have such a thing, and now she had two.

Three, truthfully, but Raihan was different. She couldn't say why—or rather, she didn't dare say why, but there was a certain distance Leon and Nessa couldn't cross, but he had. She supposed it was the intimacy; the carnal pleasures she and the Gym Leader shared that invoked a certain knowledge of one another she couldn't share with the others. Like about her past. She'd given some to her friends, but not like Raihan. She'd not told _anyone_ her story like that except him. It seemed so strange, looking back at it now, but she held no regrets and she was relieved. Raihan had accepted all of it—all of her, and even opened himself as well. She couldn't stop the swell of joy and pride at being trusted with his past; with the story of his mother and the own harsh path he tread. Like herself, she was glad he went on it. Otherwise, she wasn't sure if she'd ever meet him.

Yes, Raihan was different. She couldn't give it a name, nor accurately describe how her heart fluttered watching him snooze, his head in her lap as she stroke his hair gently. She only knew she felt safe and wanted and strong with him—even more-so than she was alone; something he had help remind her of and would make sure she always remembered.

"Mmm..." he rumbled, stirring from his nap. He'd earned it after working hard the last few days. He'd never sparred so intensely, and every afternoon he was dead until dinner thanks to Lucario's harsh regiment. He was grateful for it, though; he already felt that much more skilled despite having his ass kicked. It came with perks, though—like having a lap of a beautiful woman to lie on every day. The dark-skinned man grinned as he turned to look up at her, the gentle smile enough to ruin any man. "Afternoon, love."

"Have a good nap?" she chuckled, flicking a dread.

"How could I not with such a good pillow?"

"Aww, I'm touched. I've always wanted to be the perfect pillow," she snickered and tilted her head slightly. "So... ready to head back to the main Wild Area? We've covered just about everywhere here, and I think I'm good on training. Our Pokémon could use some more, though."

"Yeeeeeah, mine have been a bit lazy," Raihan hummed, sitting up to glance over at his group, which were huddled together, snoozing. Only Flygon remained close by him along with Arcanine; the two quite good companions now. "Anywhere in particular you wanna go?"

"If we want any good training, we should stick by Lake of Outrage. I've never not found strong wild Pokémon to take on. There's good caves to shelter in when we need a break, too."

"Sounds like a plan. So. We heading out?" he yawned, stretching as far as he could.

She nodded as she stood, "Yeah. It's not too late so we can get some good training in before we need to camp. Although, how many more days do you have left?"

"Mmm... to be honest, I probably need to be back by tomorrow night. I asked for about five days, and we're on the fourth. Gym Challenge is going to start up again in a few months, so I'll have to get going on that. I need to go through the applications for internships for the Challenge, too, although I hope Sebastion comes back. He's been a good trainer to have around, thinking of making him permanent. But I still need two more, and then I have to work with the admin and entertainment teams to make sure the broadcast will work, okay the music and media used, get with my media manager, and the list goes on."

"Oof. Sounds like you're going to be swamped with work," she grimaced as she ventured over to their things, the tents and supplies—far less now—were already packed.

"Yep. 'Fraid you won't see much of me except on the weekends," he sighed dramatically as he, too, stood up, and gestured for Flygon to follow. He joined Samantha by their gear and pulled out some straps to begin wrapping around the dragon.

"Oh nooo—how ever will I survive without seeing your handsome face?"

He winked, "Guess I'll just have to make the weekends memorable."

"Oh? You're reserving them for just little ol' me? Aren't your other girls gonna get jealous?" she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Eh, let 'em. Why call them up when I got my favorite girl right here," he winked, slapping her rear playfully. She yelped as she jumped a little and glowered at his laugh. Yet, her cheeks burned, and heart hammered fast. It was stupid to do so, but the thought of being the only one he'd want was, well, exciting. If she'd been more proactive about finding men to booty call, she knew she'd say the same. She wondered if _he'd_ be as tickled as she was at the revelation.

"So long as you know who's the best," she managed to chuckle back, and started to load supplies to Flygon's straps. Thankfully, the lessened amount meant the dragon could carry everything, which was useful considering she'd used a Taxi to get here in the first place. It might get tricky with two people on top of it, but Raihan had assured her his Pokémon could manage it.

"Ooh, I like it when you're cocky," he purred, cupping her chin to tip it up.

"Well, with all the cock I get from you I would hope so," she snickered back, pulling away to start tying the rest of the gear, and then let out a whistle. Her Pokémon—and his—paused in whatever they were doing and came over, curious. "Time to head back down! We're doing some big-time training for you guys now!"

A chorus of excited and happy cries rang out, and there was no reluctance as pokéballs flared, returning their Pokémon. Only Flygon remained, of course, and, with everything set, Raihan helped Samantha settle in front before slipping behind, using an arm to keep her close while the other gripped the dragon's neck slightly. With a short command, his Pokémon flapped quickly, emitting the usual humming-like sound, and slowly lifted off. Once a good motion was built, they took off at a slower, but steady pace. They crested over the tree line and lifted high above the plain, reaching the mountain side in but minutes, and then the dragon started to descend slowly towards the Lake of Outrage area towards the north. He landed steadily near the rock pillar formation; the area relatively safe.

From there it was a matter of unpacking things so Flygon could get a much-needed rest—after scarfing down treats from Samantha—and then hooking it all back up to Arcanine, who was happy to serve as their ride. He made it easy to cover ground as they searched for a cave nearby, which the redhead knew there was, having camped around here before. It thankfully wasn't far and setting up was relatively easy. In probably just an hour they were set up able to venture back out in the Wild Area. It was only mid-afternoon still, so they had plenty of time. Luckily, there were always plentiful amounts of Pokémon around to face.

They worked in shifts, Samantha's Arcanine taking the first few wild Pokémon on before Raihan switched in with his own. Their method worked well, felling one wild opponent after the other with a good degree of ease. Only a few times had them sweating with some concern, but then their team would pull through. They supported one another as well, cheering the other's Pokémon on, and celebrating victories together. That was, Samantha found, one of the better new things she'd found in this land, training together with others. Back home she'd never done so, and with Aaron he'd only been a dark cloud watching her every move. Raihan, however, was a friend—a partner. He offered advice as needed, and she would do the same. They went over moves and techniques and made sure their team members were okay with potions and berries.

Every battle was enjoyable for the redhead, and every victory together was better than the last. Seeing their Pokémon so strong and confident only help boost herself, and she couldn't help noting even her companion couldn't stop grinning. It was the thrill of the battle, which had been gone for some time since the last Champion Cup. He'd be ready for the Challenge for sure, and already he knew he'd leave a lot of potential trainers wishing they'd never faced him. Gloria, too, would wish he wasn't going to be in the Cup. He even dared to think he might finally become Champion this year, what with how strong he also felt training with Samantha. Being with her just drew it out him—the brimming confidence.

The hour was growing later, though, the once brilliant blue sky now a deepening red. They could use a good rest, anyways, and so, after defeating another Grapploct, he returned his Flygon and turned to Samantha, who watched him expectantly.

"Think it's time to call it a day. We can do more tomorrow," he grinned, waltzing over to sling an arm around her shoulders.

Samantha nodded as she called out Arcanine, "Yeah, I'm getting hungry to be honest. You're cooking, by the way—I beat the most Pokémon."

"What? But I cooked yesterday!" he huffed as she slipped away to hop onto her fire-type's back. He followed in suit, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, hush. You agreed to it on our bet. Besides, you like showing off to me."

"I mean, you're not _wrong_ ," he pouted, and she just laughed all the way back to the cave. She was right, though, he didn't mind. In fact, he liked showing off to her a _lot_ —more-so than he had anyone else. It was a strange thing to know, but not bad at all.

Samantha hummed as she dismounted with him, "So what's on the menu tonight?"

"How about some sausage?" he grinned.

She snorted, "You mean _yours_?"

"Well, _now_ I do—," he began to laugh, though paused when Arcanine suddenly stepped forward, body stiff. His fur pifted, ears straight forward as he sniffed at the air. The redhead noticed and shared a look with Raihan. The Pokémon was staring right into the cave—something was in there. There was no other reason the fire type would be anxious. Raihan frowned, calling out Goodra. There wasn't anything in the area they couldn't handle, so they pressed forward cautiously. Arcanine kept at the lead, sniffing as he approached slowly, one paw right after the other—like a hunter. Samantha watched her fire type closely, noting he wasn't acting aggressively. He wasn't as worried as she thought, it seemed He was almost more curious than anything, but she didn't let down her guard as they neared their tents.

She couldn't make much out in the dimmed light, but something was definitely there. She could just barely hear—wait. There. Scuffling. It sounded like something was going through their things. She motioned to Raihan, who nodded, and came over to her side. Arcanine kept ahead, prowling closer so quietly anyone with their back turned wouldn't have known he was there. Suddenly, he paused, ears straight forward; muscles coiled. Then he lunged towards the rear of the tent. A squeal of surprise rang out, and after a few seconds, the fire-type reappeared, and in his jaws was a Pokémon.

It was definitely a baby or at least a first evolution by the size. It was about as large as her Arcanine had been as a Growlithe, but had a blue body with four legs and a stub for a tail. The neck was covered in what resembled black, feathery fur, and went up to make a helmet over its face, covering the eyes. A single horn extended from the top, and purple spots decorated the chest. It sported some decent scrapes and scuffs, and shook terribly in her Pokémon's jaws.

"It's a Dieno," Raihan spoke, his bafflement clear in his voice. She looked to him, brow raised, "It's a Dark type of Dragon. It's probably just a baby considering how small it's teeth are. I'd say barely a month old. Which is weird--they're usually with their mother Hydreigon, though."

" _Oh_ , it evolved into one of _those_. There's no way one's around—Arcanine would have been on edge," Samantha mused coming closer. The baby Pokémon let outa hiss-like whine, snapping when she got too near. Arcanine growled, making it shrink. The Gym Leader chuckled, urging Samantha to step back and gestured with his other hand for the fire-type to ease up.

"It probably got separated somewhere around here, and I don't doubt Mama is looking unless she got attacked," he mused, skirting over to their supplies to gab some jerky and berries.

He approached the baby dragon slowly, holding up the food. The Dieno sniffed at the air, tilting its head this way and that, and made curious chirping sounds. Raihan closed the distance and held out the meat first, which it immediately bit down on. It easily tore a chunk off and let out a happy cry. It chomped down again, and at the same time the Gym Leader stroked its brow. It didn't seem to mind, taking more bites, and even leaned into the touch some at one point. However, once the jerky was gone it made to snap at his hand, at which point he quickly grabbed between the teeth, pressing. It yelped in surprise and whined, but then he held out a berry for the Pokémon to sniff. Dieno took a bite, and then he held out his hand again. The Pokémon sniffed, but didn't try to bite. Raihan helped up the berry once more, and he scarfed it down.

"What're you doing?" the redhead asked, eyes wide with curiosity as she watched the whole thing. She'd never seen Raihan do anything like it, yet it was fascinating—mesmerizing, even.

He grinned, "Dienos bite things first to learn about them. They associate food with the scent after they bite, and by applying pressure with my hand like that it learns not to bite my hand and associate the pressure with my scent. The jerky was to teach it I had food and the berry to reward it's behavior. It's impossible to do this with it's fully evolved form, and Zweilos are almost as bad, but somewhat reasonable, but Dieno's can be trained fairly easily. Here, let it smell you and when it tries to snap, grab between the teeth and press with your hand until it struggles. Then let go and offer it the berry and pet it while it eats. That way it'll associate you with good things to _not_ bite, too."

"How do you know how to do all that?" she asked as she followed his instructions—she almost got a tooth in her hand, but avoided it at the last second—and the baby dragon grew accustomed to her.

"Dragons are my specialty, remember? I might not have one on my team, but the Old Man taught me all the tricks to taming these guys. Some are harder than others, but Dienos are okay. Poor guy must have had it rough to come prowling around here when our Pokemons' scents are all around."

"Should we go look for the mom? She's got to be around here—this part of Lake of Outrage is blocked off by a cliff and the lake."

He hummed, taking the dragon from Arcanine and into his arms, "Might not be a bad idea, but it'll be too dangerous in the dark. Hydreigon blend in well and if she finds us with him she'll hit us before we even hear her coming."

"Poor guy," she sighed, rubbing the baby's neck. "I guess he'll have to join us tonight."

"Yeah, he'll need some place safe, and I reckon he won't think twice about leaving with all the food around and warmth. Here, hang onto him and maybe get him a blanket. It's not too cold, but it's chillier up around this part at night," Raihan chuckled, handing over the Pokémon while he walked over to the hearth they set up. He called out his Torkoal, who was happy to light a fire for them, and provide a bit more extra warmth. "Keep Arcanine out. He knows their scents now, but we should keep the rest in their balls tonight. The little guy will get overwhelmed."

"Sounds good. Man, I never knew you were so good at this. I can honestly say I'm impressed," she snickered as she carried Dieno with her to sit beside him. He munched on the last berry she gave him, purring with content. Around them, Torkoal, Arcanine, and Goodra took up position, keeping an eye on both the baby and the entrance—just in case.

"There's a lot about me you still don't know, love," he winked with a chuckle. "Gotta keep an air of mystery about me and all."

"Oh? Like what? 'Cause I'd say I know quite a bit now."

"Hmm... I don't like sour stuff."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hate it. Never liked anything sour ever."

"Yeesh, now I worry what other terrible, dark secrets you have. You weren't secretly a drug lord back in those days were you?"

He laughed, "Thank Arceus, no! I just bought it or charmed it off 'em."

"Like you charmed my pants off, huh?" she winked, earning another laugh.

"Something like that."

"So what's your worst secret?" she grinned, and he took a moment to ponder before turning around to shuffle through a bag and bring a pot and stand out. He started to set it up as he replied.

"The one about my mother—and the drugs. Only you and Leon know. The Old Man passed on about five years ago, and he was the only other one."

She was quiet for a bit before she spoke again, "I won't tell anyone else."

"I know. It's why I knew I could tell you."

"And not just because I told you my own darkest secret. Which... I think I'd rather keep between us, too. Darcy knows, but otherwise just you."

"Not even Nessa? You know she wouldn't treat you any different."

"I know," she replied, smiling softly as she looked down at the Dieno, who was finally relaxing some, but also still a bit curious. "I just... don't think I want to have it all out there yet."

"Then I won't say anything—not until you give the OK," he smiled back sincerely; no playful quip on his tongue. Just reassurance and understanding. It was the kind of thing that made her heart flutter. Raihan really was amazing. The man in question chuckled as he stood up, "Alright. Let's get some grub for us and this little guy. Once he passes out we can feed the others."

"You think he will? He still seems like he's pretty awake."

"Oh, trust me. Baby dragons crash _hard_ when they're full."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, _Dragon Expert_. Now hurry and make dinner, I'm starving, too!"

He laughed, "As my Empress commands!"

\------------------------

The night passed quickly, dinner as good as always with Raihan's skill, and their new dragon companion agreed, what with the way he inhaled his bowl of food. The Gym Leader had been right about the baby crashing as well; barely an hour after finishing its meal, it was sound asleep between the two trainers, who then allowed the rest of their teams to eat. The tricky part came after that, figuring out where to have it sleep comfortably. In the end, they settled on wrapping it in a blanket with Arcanine curled close for warmth—and to keep an eye on it since it was okay with the fire-type, or at least knew to behave around him.

Either way, the two trainers were able to retire peacefully, forgoing sexual pleasures for the joy of merely proximity and comfort, a boon neither had considered before, but was quite nice.

It left them refreshed the next morning, where they found Dieno still slumbering with Arcanine. He was quick to wake as soon as cooking began, and was just as happy to scarf down the food. Raihan took it upon himself to keep a close eye on the baby dragon, and even took him back outside the cave to let him run around while Samantha fed their Pokémon. The dragon kept close, funnily enough, never straying too far from the Gym Leader as he walked with him this way and that while the redhead packed their thing. By the time she finished, so, too, did the baby with his antics, and Raihan had him back in his arms when she emerged, gear and belts with pokéballs in hand. He exchanged the baby for the gear, letting her carry Dieno while they decided on where to go.

The best bet was on the high side of the area, which would take them past the stone pillars. Hydreigons were fairly rare, keeping wide areas as their territory, although they allowed Dienos and Zweilos to roam about as the young were not competition—yet. With that in mind, they mounted Arcanine and reached the peak in barely half an hour, skirting around the larger groups of powerful Pokémon wandering the area as they looked this way and that. The fire-type scented the air, but didn't pick up on much. The baby dragon didn't appear to recognize anything, either; content to rest between Samantha's legs and Arcanine's mane.

It was nearing noon by the time they returned back towards the base of the area, taking a break near the edge of the lake. With no prospective outlooks, there was no reason to keep searching up top. It was frustrating, but the dragon didn't seem to mind one bit; happy to frolic between the two trainer, nibbling playfully at their hands when not chomping on food.

Raihan sighed, flipping his hand so Dieno just missed it, "It's possible the mom was killed. It happens."

"You think so? What would take down a Hydreigon? They're crazy powerful."

"Tell me about it. But... sometimes they just get so relentless trainers end up killing them in battle because they won't stop coming and won't fall unconscious. That, or it could have been another Pokémon. They're not the only territorial types, and who knows—maybe an ice type is lingering after winter, or could be a fairy got pissed. Hatterenes can be nasty when they want to."

"Poor little guy. What should we do with him, though? It feels wrong to let nature do it's thing. Darcy always says we should but..."

"Nah, I feel you... well, I don't mind adding another dragon to the team. This little guy has a decent temperament, and I could use a sixth member," the Gym Leader mused, lifting the little guy up. It cried out excitedly, wriggling in his grip. Raihan chuckled as he set him back down and he romped back over to Samantha, who managed to roll him on his back and rubbed his belly.

"I think that'd be a good idea—I don't doubt you'd turn this little guy into a powerful dragon on your team. Who knows; he could be the edge you need to become Champ," she snickered, and then smirked. "After I do, I mean."

"Hey, now, don't you start with that," he laughed. "Yeah, alright. I didn't bring any balls with me, so I can just carry him back home and do it there."

"Good! I demand visitation, though."

"What are you, his mom?" he snickered.

"Pfft, if anything I'd be the _father_. You've spoiled him way more than me," she mused right on back, brow raised accusingly. It was true, too; Raihan had given boundless affection to the dragon any chance he could, including soothing scratches and rubs, and plenty of treats. The dragon already favored "mother" quite a bit, which Samantha found to be perfect. Raihan was a Dragon Master, after all, and he'd make the perfect trainer for Dieno.

"Mmmmaybe," the dark-skinned man snickered. The dragon trotted back over to him, and with an easy motion he lifted the baby into the air and rose up with it still in his arms. "Well, I guess we can start heading back then. I'll want him to get settled into my place as much as possible. You ready to go for a ride?"

Shifting Dieno under one arm, he held out the other to her with a cheeky grin.

She took the hand with a laugh, "Raihan Express Taxi service?"

"The one and only. Hope you don't mind holding onto the little guy while I hold onto you?" he winked, and she just smirked as she brought the baby dragon into her arms.

"Not at all. Just try not to get a boner—we have a minor with us," she teased back with her own wink, earning a laugh as he brought out Flygon. The ground-type Dragon shook the kinks out before flaring its wings and lying flat, ready for them. Dieno was a little nervous as she settled into her spot, but he calmed down after Raihan slipped behind her so he could stroke its head gently. He gave Flygon the command to lift off, and, with a bit of effort, the green-skinned Pokémon shot off into the air. As always, his Pokémon was as steady as could be, and made their journey towards Hammerlocke that much more wonderful, what with Raihan's arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. She'd be lying if she said she didn't thoroughly enjoy his presence, and the peacefulness that came with it.

She wished it could last, but it was disturbed as an echo reached their ears. It was a deep, resonating roar, and it made Dieno stir. The dragon chirped, perking up in her arms. Another echo came seconds later, and Samantha had to work hard to hold onto the dragon, who was letting out multiple, rapid cries of excitement.

"Whoa—hang onto him!" Raihan barked, bringing his arms around to help. Flygon whined uneasily, no doubt sensing the source of the sound. "Go closer to it, Flygon! I know, I know, but trust me!"

His Pokémon whined again, but nodded, and headed towards the eastern edge of the Wild Area, not too far from Hammerlocke's city walls. The echo of the cry was louder, making Dieno squirm more. Eventually the echo became more clear and louder still, and then—a dark shape in the distance.

"That's the mother," her companion breathed, his body stiffening. "Be ready; she going to be _pissed_ we have the lil guy."

"How'd he get so far away, though? Are you sure it's the mother?"

"Dieno's acting way too happy not to be. Could be she brought him there to feed—her territory is probably all this north section. But never mind that; you stick right by me, Sam, and do what I say. I don't want to have to bring out our Pokémon if we can help it but be ready to call on Frosslass and Lucario. We're going to try and do this peacefully, though."

Samantha glanced back at him and nodded, "Okay. Just tell me what to do."

"Atta girl. Here we go. Flygon! Take us down nice and easy far enough she's not threatened, but still sees us."

The green-skinned Pokémon skirted around the source of the cries, mindful to touch down on the ground downwind and within clear view. Dieno cried out at the same time, of course, immediately grabbing the monstrous dragon's attention. It pivoted, and all three heads let out a guttural roar. Her six wings flared and shot her round body towards them as they quickly dismounted. Even without Raihan's call, Flygon dashed forward as soon as they were off and lifted itself to full height. The ground-dragon stood a good eight inches taller, though that did little to ward off the Hydreigon who snarled and snapped at Flygon.

"Evasive maneuvers—ward her off, but don't hurt her!" Raihan bellowed, one arm slicing at the air as he directed his Pokémon, the other kept in front of Samantha as she held on to the squirming Dieno. It continued to cry out eagerly, and its wriggling made things difficult, but managed. She had to wait for his signal. So she watched as Flygon spat dragon breath or threw mud at the mother Pokémon's feet when she landed, but never directly hit. The Hydreigon, meanwhile, tried everything it could to bite at Flygon's face or fire off a dark-based attack. It was a decent match, although Flygon was clearly superior, which only made the dark dragon that much more furious.

Dieno cried out louder than ever, and the Hydreigon suddenly turned her focus to them, red eyes glowing menacingly. With a roar, she lunged, too quick for Flygon to intervene. Raihan's hand whipped out a Pokeball, praying he could bring out Duraludon in time. Just as he began to throw, though, Samantha sprinted forward. He shouted for her, but she ignored him as she stopped and lifted the baby up—right int the way of the mother. The impending snap of three sets of jaws halted just shy of the Pokémon, though it quickly recovered and made to snap her from the sides. To the Hydreigon—and everyone's—surprise, Dieno suddenly growled and snapped back, biting one of the smaller heads. Its mothers reared, making a confused sound, and the baby barked and growled, wriggling this way and that.

There was no telling what it was saying, but whatever it might be, it was working; the mother had settled down some, though still looked ready for a fight. Raihan didn't dare budge, not yet, and even motioned for Flygon to stay put, too. Samantha couldn't move even if she wanted, her body half-frozen as her heart beat loudly in her head and chest, going a million miles an hour. Her legs had moved on her own when the dragon came at her, and she wasn't sure if she regretted shoving Dieno into it's mothers face or not. There was not telling if she'd fully back down or not.

"Sam," Raihan called out, almost at a whisper as the Dieno continued to bark at its mother. "Put the little guy down. She shouldn't do anything to you."

"And if she tries?"

"I got you, don't worry," he assured her, and she nodded. Carefully, she lowered the dragon baby to the ground, where it immediately charged over. The little guy pranced and chirped and growled happily at its mother, whom lowered her heads down to sniff and nuzzle her baby. Raihan spoke up again, "Now, come back towards me and give space."

"Right," she breathed, slowly doing as told, keeping her eyes on the Hydreigon. Her movement was noticed, of course, but instead of a growl or snarl, the dragon seemed to rumble, almost thoughtfully. Below, Dieno chirped and charged back to Samantha, lifting up onto its hind legs to put the front on her knees. It was cute, of course, and she instinctively rubbed his head, though paused when the larger, fully evolved dragon approached. It was a slow walk, heads tilting this way and that, sniffing at her, and then scenting Raihan. Beyond them, Flygon was ready to strike; body tense.

"Just let her do her thing. I've got you," her companion spoke up, and she believed him, despite the cold in her veins.

After what felt forever, the Hydreigon snorted, done with its inspection, and made a chuff-like sound at the Dieno. It barked back and pranced over to Raihan to do a similar motion as he'd done to the redhead. Like Sam, he pet its head, and then it scampered over to it's mother. The dragon regarded them both again, rumbling, but ultimately ignored them in favor of grabbing the baby by the fur on the base of its neck, flapping its wings, and taking off into the air.

Only when it was well beyond the range of an attack did Samantha finally breath proper and fell to her knees, laughing. Raihan was right by her instantly, crouching down to see if she was alright, but ended up laughing, too, and sat back on his rear. Flygon made his way over, inspecting them as best he could before visibly relaxing. His trainer sighed as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. I about had a heart attack."

" _You_ had one?? I was about ready to die right then and there! Thank Arceus that worked. I wasn't sure it would!"

He groaned, "You should have just stayed back then—I was gonnga bring out Duraludon and just make her feint!"

"...Oh. Yeah, that probably would have worked or given time to get Froslass. Okay, shut up. It worked, it's fine. And I think we definitely should go back home now," she snickered, flopping down fully onto her back and letting her legs spray out. "I think I've had enough of the Wild Area for a few weeks. Maybe a month."

He flopped back with her, "You know what? Me, too."

"Guess it's a good thing you have the Gym to stay busy with it. I'm going to be so bored."

"Don't worry; I'll always make time for you after business hours," he winked, rolling so he could lounge properly; elbow propped to put his cheek into his palm.

"Oh, you're so kind," she snorted, though she was grinning. "Want to have a celebratory last night together before you get busy then?"

"Hmm... like what?" he smirked.

"Well, what you're thinking about later, yes, you naughty dragon," she chuckled, pushing his face away as she sat up. "But how about we go to my place and chill? I can whip up another family recipe I just know you'll love, and then we can play some games like usual. You're only... mmm what? Losing eight to one still, right?"

"Tsk, gonna be eight to two for rubbing it in," he snorted to go along with his pout. He grinned in the next moment, though, and pushed to his feet. He held out his hand for her to take. She did, and was delighted when he tugged her up and right to his chest. His hands snaked their way around her rump, hefting her up so her feet were off the ground. "Sounds like a plan to me, though. And afterwards, well... we know who wins for _that_ game."

"Yeah. _Both_ of us."

"Exactly. So, you ready, Ms. Dragon Empress?"

She tilted her head, "'Dragon Empress'?"

"You just techntically tamed your first Dragon. Well, _kinda_ , but for a Hydreigon, it counts."

"Ha! I like it then. You should tell the press that's my nickname. They'd have a _field day_."

"More like year, but nah... that one's just for you and me," he winked and started to walk towards Flygon, who was much more at ease with the other dragon gone. He even chirped with amusement as Raihan set her on his back and slipped behind her, making sure his arm was securely around her before they took back off into the sky. It wasn't the longest flight, with Hammerlocke so close, but she enjoyed every minute with him, his chest pressed to her back and his chin on her shoulder once mor. His presence was a comfort she relished in, and looked forward to their fun tonight. It had been a while since they partied at her place, but it was easier to make her traditional meals there. The only downside was that he'd have to leave his Pokémon at his apartment, but he had to get back there anyways—what with Flygon still wearing their camping gear.

As such, Raihan had Flygon touch down gently in the courtyard of her townhome and slipped off to catch her on the way down. Naturally, he let his hands linger, a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?" she grinned back, tugging on his jacket.

"Nothing. Just admirin' the view," he winked, making her laugh loudly.

"You're so cheesy! You know you don't need to be romantic—you're going to get your fun. Now hurry and get home so you can get back faster. I'll have the games set up and everything."

"Sounds good. Hang on, I'll get your pack," Raihan hummed, unhooking her backpack and tent bag. Flygon shook, happy to be free of the extra weight. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Gotta get the team settled back home and grab some drinks."

"Hurry then! Tox won't wait for you!" she beamed, gathering her things, and headed for her door. The Gym Leader just laughed, hopping onto his dragon's back, and, with a few quick flaps, took off towards the towers of Hammerlock castle. Samantha watched him go with a smile, and, once out of sight, unlocked her door, and slipped inside. It felt good to be home after so long, Oh, the training in the Wild Area had been _more_ than worth it, what with how much more confident and like herself she felt, but she definitely missed the comforts around her.

"Alright, guys, come on out and relax. I'll feed you in a minute," she chuckled, setting her things down, and calling out her team. She procured their bowls next and filled them with plenty of food and treats to eat before she moved on to the kitchen. She needed to gets things out to thaw for dinner. She had a good pot dish in mind, and thankfully had the ingredients. It would, again, never be as good as her mother's, but she knew Raihan would like it. It was probably silly, but just the thought of him savoring the food—enjoying something _she_ cooked—made her giddy.

The redhead grinned as Arcanine came over, curious, "Making something yummy for us—but you guys shouldn't eat this one. It's got some ingredients that aren't good for Pokémon. Just go relax, Raihan will be back with Flygon... and Tox! Go prep the system! We'll be gaming tonight!"

Her electric-poison type perked up, and, food bowl in hand, scuttled his way to the living room where, between bites, he began to set things up. Samantha chuckled, loving how child-like he was with it. She let him be, though, and started thawing what she could while dicing the vegetables. It would take some time to cook, but there were a few hours to dinner, so they'd be able to just enjoy playing games or watching stupid movies like always.

She'd just finished prepping what she could, the meat still thawing in the microwave, and picking up the now empty Pokémon bowls, when a rap came on her door. She snickered, figuring she must have locked the door out of habit if Raihan hadn't already come barging in. She probably should just give him a key, since he pretty much had permission to come and go as he pleased, just as she did at his place, although he'd not given her a key either. Whatever, the case, she quickly cleaned her hands, grabbed a beer from the fridge for him, and headed for the door, Arcanine right behind her with his tail wagging. Flygon was his good friend now, after all.

"Well that didn't take you lo—," she began as she opened the door.

The words caught in her throat, though, as she realized it wasn't Raihan at her door.

A young man, perhaps a few years older, and a woman around the same age stood just a foot away. They both had brunette hair, but while the woman had dark eyes, the young man were hazel—the very same that had once enthralled her long ago. They belonged to a man she had never wanted to see again, and yet, deep down, she knew it was inevitable.

Still, she wasn't sure she was ready—not like this. Now, though, she no longer had a choice.

It was Aaron.

He'd found her. 

**\---------------------------**

**TMWolf:**

OH BOY. 

THAT GUY.

I'VE ONLY BEEN TEASING HIM FOR A WHILE NOW.

Now you can play the song. 

Let's see how this goes tee hee *:･ﾟ✧(◕ヮ◕✿)*:･ﾟ✧


	20. Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys. The big confrontation. Stay strong, Sammy!

_**\-----------------------** _

_Johto. Years ago..._   
  


_Samantha's fingers tangled in her dress, which felt far too revealing, though it only exposed her shoulders, really, and fell to her calves. She'd always worn sleeves, though, and certainly never dresses--not since she was a little girl, before she traded them for shorts. She hadn't worn makeup ever, either, her Pokémon journey keeping such things a moot point , and yet she'd let her best friend gussy her up. Rebecca had told her it would just "enhance" her features and make her stand out at the gala, which, of course, she wanted to do, right? She needed to make a good impression after defeating Lance just a few months ago and obtaining the rank of Indigo Champion. She was supposed to be having fun here, too; to help ease the burden of losing her mother._

_Yet, all she felt was uncomfortable, surrounded by all the strange faces and people dressed up in ornate dresses and slick suits. She wished Lance was here; at least she knew him, and he'd been the one to support and console her when she got the news of her mother's passing. Without his words she knew she would have bowed out of the fight, but he'd encouraged her, and she'd won. He'd been proud of her, too--like how she imagined her mother would have. But she wasn't here, and neither was he, and she didn't feel confident enough to say hello to the other League members, especially when they were busy talking._

_No, she was alone. Not even Rebecca was here, and she couldn't call Darcy. Her stepsister had only shown up for the funeral and then left, saying only that she was staying in Hoenn for some job. The entire time she'd been cold and curt, seemingly uncaring of her win beyond a short "congratulations" that didn't feel like she meant it and a "sorry" about their mother that came out hollow. Samantha wanted to hate Darcy for it--for abandoning her; for leaving her like Dad had. And Mom. And everyone else. She only had their neighbor back home who was the closest thing to an aunt she'd ever had and had even mourned her mother with her._

_Samantha sighed, sipping more of her champagne before setting it on the table next to her. She leaned back in her fancy chair, wondering what the hell she was even doing here. She'd told herself it was to make connections to make the second half of her journey--the one to become Grand Champion--easier now that she had only her mother's meager inheritance and her both her parents' life insurance, which would only do so much. She could earn some from Pokémon battling, but she had to keep her team top shape, and that cost excess money. The life of trainer was becoming harder, especially now that she was eighteen and losing League aid as a minor. Yet, she just felt foolish. Her media fame had dwindled already, the story of the girl who "won in memory of her mother" was old news, crested by the fall of Team Rocket by an unknown trainer who was on the rise to become Champion. Sure, she had some sponsorship now, but who knew how long those would last?_

_She wanted to leave._

_She didn't belong here, in this upper-class world._

_She wanted to go home, but it was empty. And cold. Anyone who loved her now was gone._

_"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" a voice called out, and Samantha jumped, head whipping up to find a young man standing before her._

_She hadn't even seen or heard him, although the orchestra music was rather loud, and she'd been staring at her hands, too. She couldn't help staring at him, his brown hair slicked back perfectly, with a few strands falling over the front on one side. His eyes were like amber gems, so bright and cheerful in the chandelier lighting. His suit was a pristine white; slick and proper, with a rhododendron pinned to the pocket to match the dark undershirt. He had an air of propriety about him, from the way he carried his head high, or how he held out a handkerchief embroidered with an elegant A on the corner._

_It was then she realized her eyes had teared up, and, shyly, she took the offered cloth and dabbed at her face, trying to not smudge her eye liner, although she wouldn't mind having it off._

_"Sorry--yes. I am. I'm just... overwhelmed," she smiled. He returned the expression, and her heart fluttered. He was incredibly handsome, she noted, causing heat to fill her cheeks._

_"I don't blame you. First gala?" he inquired. She held out the cloth to return it, but he shook his head, "No, keep it. I imagine you'll need it more than I--after all, you just lost someone precious to you, no?"_

_"Huh? How did you--."_

_"My apologies, I've gotten ahead of myself. You're Samantha, the most recent Champion. The media was abuzz over how you endured despite your mother's passing. I offer my condolences. I imagine that must have been... well, I don't think I could have mustered such strength."_

_Her cheeks turned scalding as she glanced to the begonias in the vase on the table, "Oh, I-I don't know about that."_

_He chuckled, "Well, I certainly believe so, and I am honored to meet such a beautiful trainer--forgive me,_ Champion _such as yourself."_

_"I--um--uh--t-thank-you!" she breathed, looking back to him, eyes wide. Her heart hammered that much faster. He was staring at her--right through her, and she felt her tongue twisting into a knot. The young man chuckled, smiling more, and did a slight bow, arm coming beneath his torso._

_"Aaron, at your service," he spoke, ever polite, and, in a smooth motion, took up her unsuspecting hand in his, grip a little firm. "Let's dance, shall we?"_

_Samantha could only nod silently, enraptured by the young man, and he pulled her to the dance floor where she fell deep into spell he weaved._

_All the while, he kept on smiling, and she would never see how it didn't reach his eyes._

\----------

_Present Day_   
  


Samantha regarded the young man before her.

Gone was the slicked hair, replaced with shaggy, unkempt locks that looked just a tad greasy. He had a messy beard that hadn't been shaved in a few days or properly tended to. His amber irises had lost their shine and she could see rings under his eyes. His prim suits and shirts had been replaced by a wrinkled V-neck, half-tucked into his ragged jeans, and scuffed up converse. He didn't have his trademark golden watch, a "keepsake" from his father or so he'd said. He didn't have his family ring, either, or the necklace she'd bought him once for his birthday. Of course, he'd gotten her nothing on herd, and she had told herself time with him was enough. She'd told him that, too, when he got mad she was upset, burying her disappointment behind the need to be loved by him. Yet, for all his change, she noted his smile was the same.

It didn't reach his eyes.

It was a false light, behind which a sinister, cruel man resided.

She once loved his smile.

Now she loathed it. It filled her with nothing but rage that turned into a glare she turned at them--and to the woman standing just behind him.

Rebecca.

It was maybe petty, but Samantha was glad to see her looking like shit. Her hair was equally unkempt, though not as bad, but she no longer had her permed look. She lacked her usual make-up, her face pale and almost sickly looking. She even had some acne she hadn't bothered to hide, something the Rebecca she knew would never allow. She wore no designer clothes, but a single jacket over a tank top and jeans that were torn here and there. Like Aaron, she looked dirty and not doing well.

Good. She deserved it.

They _both_ did.

That didn't tell her why they were here, though, or what they wanted, but she wasn't about to let them ask.

Samantha found her answer to her worries in that moment. Rather than cowering like she had so long ago, anger filled her that swiftly turn into a burning rage that made her hands tighten on the spout of the beer bottle and the other dug her nails into her palm.

" _Arcanine_!" she bellowed, but, in truth, her fire-type had already shot forward, snarling and spitting fire at the young man, who shrieked in terror. Rebecca screamed, back-peddling as the Pokémon loomed over Aaron, ready to fry him in an instant. Behind her, her Pokémon stood at the ready, confused and concerned. She raised a hand for them to stay back, "Arcanine, hold."

Her Pokémon obeyed, and she walked to his side, hand on his mane as she glowered down at him, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Darcy and I both made it _very_ clear I never wanted to see you again. _Ever_!"

"I know--I know, but I had to see you! To talk to you!" he wailed, hands raised to his face.

"And what in Arceus' name would I have to talk about with _you_!?" she snarled back, jabbing a finger towards him. Rebecca suddenly moved, putting herself over him some. Samantha curled her lip. Disgusting. Even now, she protected him. Supported him. Just like before. If anyone had been a slut back then, it was her.

"Sam, stop! We just want to talk! We mean it! We're not here to do anything--we just want to talk!" she cried out, practically on the verge of tears. Samantha knew they were fake, though; the conniving bitch had always been a good actress. She'd fooled her for years, fucking her boyfriend behind her back; using her and her money.

"You have ten seconds to get the fuck off my property or I _will_ let Arcanine roast your ass like I should have years ago!" she snapped, jabbing her finger to the stairs. With a touch, her Pokémon backed off, but remained at the ready; muscle coiled for the strike, snout curled in a snarl with fangs bared. The two scrambled up, eyes wide and clinging to one another.

Samantha dared to think they looked scared.

_Good_.

She wasn't the weak person she was before, and she wouldn't be fooled anymore.

"I'll just come back--and I'll keep coming back! You can't hurt me without facing legal consequences!" he shouted as Rebecca helped him up. Samantha had turned around to leave, but turned back to glare again. She swore he grew more confident in his step, eyes glancing to Arcanine, who snapped his jaws. Aaron licked his lips, "I'll keep coming back until we talk. I _just_ want to talk. That's it. Just let me talk and that's it. I'll leave."

It was a lie.

She knew it was.

She also knew he was technically right. If she let Arcanine roast him, she would get into deep trouble, especially after it'd been years since the revenge porn incident and the near-assault. They'd gotten it to be self-defense back then and kept it to a restraining order on her sister, but this was different. Arcanine could be taken away until she found a lawyer to prove he was just protecting her and was well-behaved. That would take a lot of time, and she knew how Aaron worked. He might have been poor, but the system would give him a lawyer and he could worm anyone to his whim. He'd done it the first night they met when he only pretended to ask if she wanted to dance, but, in reality, he never gave her the chance to say no.

Samantha scowled, "Fine. Talk. But you stay right there and don't come near me, or I'll _gladly_ risk going to court over Arcanine ripping you apart."

"Thank-you," he beamed, and she was so close to letting her Pokémon fry his face. It would have greatly improved his features in her opinion. Aaron didn't seem to pick up on her venomous glare, dusting himself off and even brushing his hair back, as if it had only been rustled up. He flashed that stupid grin, and she couldn't help wondering how the fuck she'd been so stupid before. "Rebecca and I have been... talking for a long time--ever since you left, and... we want you back. _I_ want you back, Sam. We miss you--so much. Really, we do. We didn't realize how much you meant to us until you left, and it's... it's been rough."

Memory flickered. She'd seen this before. This pretentious bullshit. He'd done this with Darcy. He'd come crying, begging her to come back. He'd told her how much he loved her, and how he didn't mean to hurt her--like all the other times he had. He'd always been able to pull her back in. It had been so easy when she had wanted love so badly and believed only he could give it. In Hoenn she'd shut herself into a closet to hide, hands pressed over her ears as he screamed for her and at her, hurling insults while daring to demand she come back. It had only ended when Darcy slammed her fists into his face and the police got involved.

Her sister wasn't here this time, but she wasn't cowering in the closet either.

"Am I supposed to _care_? After what you did to me? Are you fucking kidding?" she snapped, throwing up her hands.

The young man did a good show of dropping his gaze, "I... yes... we did something terrible to you. And it was wrong. I was just angry, you know? You know how I can get--I forget myself, but I've been getting better, I promise. I was wrong to get mad at you. I should have been more respectful of you when you weren't ready. I should never have posted that pic. I was just mad because I love you--because I wanted to take us to that next step, but I was too eager. I wanted it too much and I didn't realize you weren't ready yet. You didn't trust me enough; you weren't ready enough. You still needed time because you were scared. But it's okay. I'll be better now and wait as long as you need."

"I will _never_ be you girlfriend again, Aaron. You burned that bridge when you made everyone think I was some whore and turned everyone against me and then tried to _take me-_ -by force, I might add! You hounded me for days! And that's not even counting what you did _before_ all that!"

Rebecca frowned, almost genuinely confused, "What are you talking about, Sammy? Aaron loved you. He always cared for you. He always looked out for you--you always told me how he did. How he was such a good boyfriend to you."

"Because he-- _ugh_!" the redhead practically screamed in frustration, pressing her fingers through her hair as she kept her glare strong. That. _That_ was the shit she'd dealt with all those years; the very same shit that had broken her down and made her doubt everything she knew. Worse still, her _former_ best friend had all been part of it.

She'd _trusted_ Rebecca. She'd gushed about Aaron to her instantly after the gala, and she'd been all for it; supporting her to go out with him when he called; to keep going on dates; to support him; to not worry about the insults or shouts--that it was normal. That he loved her and she was just doing something wrong. Rebecca had asked for her help, too, with her own problems. Financial ones. Her "friend" never offered to help her, though. Not once. Never called to hang out unless she wanted something. She later learned what she said behind her back about her. And she'd blinded herself to it. She'd let the bitch draw her along, give her the friendship she so badly wanted because she'd had _no one_ in her life, and she couldn't see the danger.

She had fallen for it so hard, but now that her eyes were clear. Now that she had Nessa and Leon and Raihan and Darcy, she knew what _real_ friends were like. What a _real_ best friend was like. People who cared about her and how she was doing and what she wanted to do and _supported_ her endeavors. _They_ were real friends, and it just helped make it easier to see how fucking disgusting her ex and former friend were.

Samantha hissed, "Why are you just coming _now_ , begging for me to come back? You had plenty of chances when you hurt me, but every message and call was just you shouting at me. As I recall, I was your 'cock-teasing slut of a girlfriend', right?"

"I told you--I was just mad. Sam, please. I promise I'll be better. I _love_ you Sam. I did from the moment I met you; you captured me with your beauty and charm and sweet, kind nature. It's why I adored you so much and did so much for you. And I want to be like that again. I want us to live together again, be together. All of us."

"Yeah, well I _don't_. Get lost, Aaron. And Rebecca? Fuck off. I want nothing to do with either of you. Go back to the apartment _I_ bought for you, and enjoy all the things _I_ bought, since, in case you forgot, you never did _anything_ for me," she growled, folding her arms now.

Aaron's gaze fell, "We can't. We spent everything we had to come find you--to talk with you."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? How are you penniless? You're the one with the great businesses and careers. You were all too happy to boast about it when mocking me _at court_."

"You left us with the bills!" Rebecca huffed, her eyes welling up. Was she seriously crying? The redhead almost barfed in disgust. "We've been struggling without you, okay? When you left, we've both been such a mess. We can barely sleep, overcome with our guilt and how much we miss you. We lost the apartment because you weren't there. We're like this because you left us, and we need you back, Sam. We need you with us again. We'll be better. I'll be better, too. I was wrong to hurt you, too. I didn't mean it; honest. I just... I was so jealous of you, and I got consumed by it, but I didn't mean it."

"Please, Sam. Let's go back to how we were before. You and me. Rebecca, too. We can go back to Johto, go live together again; be like it was before."

Ah.

There it was.

There it _all_ was.

They needed their little piggy bank back. They're pliable, obedient little Grand Champion who was all too happy to pay for their every whim so they would give her the affection she so desired--to hear their petty pleasantries; their false confessions of love. She'd fallen so low to become an obedient little Growlithe under their care, and she both pitied and hated who that girl had been.

She hated Aaron and Rebecca that much more. It burned her deep and hot and also cold. Her heart hammered loudly as she took it all in; torn between slamming her fist into his face, and leaving them to rot. They deserved both. And she deserved better. She deserved not enduring this bullshit.

She also deserved one more thing.

"Sammy. Babe. Please," Aaron pleased, stepping closer. He stopped when Arcanine snarled, spitting fire at his feet. " _Please_ , Sam. Come back. I love you. I always have."

"Apologize."

He paused, "Huh?"

" _Apologize._ To _me_. Both of you. Apologize for _everything_ you did to me, and I _might_ consider being friends again," she replied coolly. "And I do mean _friends_."

Of course, she had no intention of making good on that, but she was owed that apology.

"Apologize? But--Sam, we didn't mean it. We were just mad and not thinking clearly," Rebecca chuckled, practically balking. Aaron was no better. "You're just misunderstanding."

"Sam, c'mon. It's all in the past. I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad and immature. But I'm better now. I swear. I'm better for you now."

"If you're better, then you'll _apologize_ ," Samantha ground out, but the answer was all the same. They didn't say anything remotely like an apology. They couldn't. Just excuses. Pushing the blame onto her. After all, she _made_ them do it. _She'd_ made them angry. It was _her_ fault, not theirs.

Her hands clenched tight, fingers almost turning white.

She laughed, of all things, before hissing, "You can't even _apologize_ for what you did, and you think I'm going to take you back? Even as a friend?"

"Sam--."

She jabbed a finger, " _No!_ Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I am tired of all your bullshit! From both of you! It's always the same. It hasn't changed! Not even a bit! From the moment I met you, you started ruining my life! So, no. I will not take you back. I will not be your friend. I will not pay your damn bills. What I will do is watch you both walk back down those stairs and never see you again. I will go back inside and enjoy my life with _real_ friends _without you_."

A part of her was tempted to unleash the fire burning in her--to just slam her fist into his face. He would have earned it, among many other punches. Yet, her fist stayed by her side. In the end, she knew he wasn't worth it. For all the awfulness he and that bitch had done, she had moved beyond it. She'd overcome it and made something better out of herself. She'd met amazing people because she'd run away, and now she could stand her ground and not be afraid. He couldn't control her anyone, and he wasn't worth anymore of her time.

"Get lost, Aaron. And take Rebecca with you. I'm done with you-- _forever_ ," she seethed coolly, and turned to go back to her door. Arcanine snorted and followed in suit, trotting ahead.

She heard the scuff of boots on ground just before there was a harsh pressure on her wrist, fingers digging into her skin. She winced as she spun around, glass shattering, and found Aaron, there. His once hazel eyes were bright and shining, but now dark and furious. Malice was there, burning fiercely, and she braced herself as Arcanine let out a fierce howl, moving to attack. Only, he couldn't. A blur of green and red blocked him.

Just as the pressure became pain, another hand appeared, latching around Aaron's forearm while it's opposite took the young man by the collar. Rebecca screamed again as Arcanine spit fire, but was held back by a familiar green dragon, who flared its wings to keep the fire-type back. Samantha's eyes flicked to their new arrival and met cyan for a moment. Then the dark-skinned man turned to Aaron, who suddenly lost his flare. Only for a moment, though, and it returned with far less strength.

"Who the fuck are you? Let me go! Do you know who you're messing with!?" he snarled, grabbing at the dark-skinned hand at his collar, but the man's grip didn't falter.

Raihan's gaze was ice cold, his voice even colder, "Do you know who _you're_ messing with, you pretentious fuck? I _suggest_ you let her arm go right now before I rip it off for you and shove it down your throat."

"You-- _you_!" the brunette man gasped suddenly. "You're the one she's been messing around with. So you won't fuck the man you love, but you'll shag up with any dirtbag you find on the street, huh? You really are a sl--"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that fucking sentence," the Gym Leader rumbled, releasing his arm to grasp Aaron's jaw instead, fingers digging into his skin.

"Aaron--l-let's go," Rebecca hissed, coming over and grabbing his sleeve. He snarled, wrenching his jaw free and throwing his elbow back and into her face. She yelped, falling down, and clutching her nose. He turned his glare back to Raihan and Samantha, who held only disdain for him.

"Sam--."

"You don't get to talk to her," the dark-skinned man hissed, freeing the hand on Aaron's arm to grab the one holding Sam. His fingers dug in hard enough the brunette cursed and loosened his hold. As soon as she was free, Raihan pivoted and slammed his fist as hard as he could into the man's face, knocking him down, too. Samantha rubbed her wrist, fuming, but let her companion stalk towards her ex, crouching down to loom over him. He grabbed him by the shirt roughly, bringing their faces close. "If I _ever_ see you in _my_ city again, I'll make you wish you never met her.

He paused to shove Aaron back, stood up to full height, and tossed some pokedollars his way, "Take this and buy a ticket back home, scum. Now get lost."

"Aaron, please, let's go. That's the Gym Leader here--I've seen him," Rebecca spoke quickly, grasping hold of the young man. Blood had smeared across her face from her nose. "It's not working, we should leave. _Please_."

The young man snarled, ready to retort. His gaze met Raihan's, and he faltered once more. Even a mad Pokémon knew it's place, and the Gym Leader could tell the bastard had figured it out when he looked away, cursing. He was not the big man here. Raihan was. This was _his_ city. His ground. His Samantha, and he did not take kindly to interlopers--especially the one who hurt the woman standing behind him. He'd sworn to slug him, and he'd made good on it. Truth be told, he wanted to do a whole lot worse, but the situation had escalated enough. He'd arrived around the time the fucker proclaimed to love her, and stood by to let Samantha do what she needed, but the minute that bastard came at her, the dark look in his eyes, he couldn't let it be. No one hurt his friends.

No one.

Especially not her.

"This isn't over, Sam--I'll make you see reason! We'll be together again! I'm the only one who will ever love you!" he rasped, cheek already starting to swell, and blood dribbling from one side of his mouth. He said no more, though, turning on his heel to stalk off, tail tucked between his legs. They vanished down the staircase, and only then did Raihan turn back to Samantha, taking her arm gently with his hands, inspecting the already now-forming bruises.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, but softly, lifting his gaze to meet hers. He was only a little surprised to find her angry as she wrenched her arm free.

"I didn't need you to do that! I could have handle it myself! I didn't need you to fight for me!" she snapped, and he recalled he words from the days prior. Still, he knew he made the right choice.

"If anything, I did it to protect _him_. Whatever you planned to do with _that_ ," he replied, voice even as as he gestured to the broken bottle in her hands; the sharp edges ripe for doing some damage, "would only lead to all kinds of trouble, and I wasn't about to let that happen."

She clicked her tongue, tossing the bottle aside, "You should have let me."

"Which is why I didn't. Trust me, I was all too ready for you to beat the shit out of him. He deserved it, but I wasn't about to let you deal with that legal trouble after, which, if he's anything like you said--and he is apparently--he'd drag you through that shit as hard and as fast he could."

"So, what? You'll take it on for me?" she snapped, her body shaking from her anger. He hated it, seeing her like that. He knew she wasn't really angry with him, but it still made his stomach clench. He glanced to Arcanine, who had settled down some, but he was still agitated. Flygon had let him go, and the fire type paced the courtyard, sniffing, and growling and barking at seemingly nothing. No doubt he'd be patrolling all night now.

He looked back to Samantha, gaze unwavering now, "You're damn right I would, and I will if he even dares to try."

Her fury flared, "I didn't want you to fight him for me! I should have done it myself!"

"You already did, Sam!" he exclaimed, grasping her shoulders gently. Her eyes widened, before narrowing. He went on, I saw you--before he grabbed you. You stood up to him. You didn't punch him physically, but I saw it. You got him good, and you didn't need me or anyone else. So don't think about it like that. You didn't need anyone to save you. I just kept things from escalating."

"I... fine," she sighed at last, shoulders lowering some, but her fingers were still clenched tight. Gingerly, he reached down to lift up her hand, inspecting her forearm again. Again he noticed the bruises were coming in good already.

"Sam," he spoke, making sure she was looking at him directly, "was this the first time he did this?"

"Yes."

" _Sam_."

She sighed, " _Yes_. He would get verbally and emotionally abusive, but never physically. Not unless it was like a reaction or an accident. And it _was_ accidents. I'm not stupid enough to deny it or cover it up. He would just apologize right after and do something to make it up to me. I'm _fine_."

"...Alright. C'mon, let's get back inside," he sighed back, gesturing for her to do so. She waited a moment, looking to where Aaron had gone, and then turned to her door. She stepped through, Raihan and Flygon right behind. Arcanine refused to come in, contuing his diligent watch. That was fine by Samantha; she could trust him to do what was needed to keep Aaron away. Right now she needed to sit down. The dining table was closet, and she deposited herself in the nearest chair, set her elbows on the table, entwined her fingers, and pressed them to her brow.

Aaron.

That son of a bitch.

He really was a disgusting piece of shit. She had let him fool her the night they met, and keep on fooling her. She let him tear her down piece by piece until she'd been nothing but a shadow of her old self. She'd _let_ him do it, and now he dared to come back after she'd pulled herself out of that hole; after Darcy helped her and got her away, and then she'd spent _years_ growing stronger and more confident. And yet still! He came, expecting her to roll over and be a good little Growlithe and wag her tail and bark at his commands and pay off his damn bills! Rebecca, too; trying to act like she'd done absolutely nothing wrong. Both of them! They probably thought it was only natural things ended up that way; that their fucking behind her back and using her for money and inner circles was just her fulfilling her role.

Bastards got what they deserved today.

Yet, it wasn't enough. She was till angry. _Furious_. Worse still, she knew Aaron meant that threat. He meant every cruel thing he ever said, and while she wasn't scared, it only made her anger worse. She worried what he might do-what he might try and do to ruin her again; of what obstacle she was going to have to overcome _again_ because she wouldn't bow down anymore. She'd fight him every way, and no matter what he tried she'd win. She knew she would.

She just hated how she couldn't stop shaking--couldn't quell the burning twist in her stomach that made her want to scream and lash out and break something because she couldn't break his face. 

It wasn't fair. 

"Sam.... Are you okay?" Raihan's voice broke through her thoughts, and she almost laughed. Almost.

Okay?

No, no she wasn't okay.

Despite everything--despite _all_ the work she'd done, she wasn't okay.

Her only respite was that she wasn't scared anymore.

"I hate this," she finally replied, voice shaking like her hands as she lowered them to the table, looking up at her upturned palms. Her companion sat beside her, watching her carefully.

"You know he can't get you--not anymore. I won't let him, and neither will Leon or Nessa. And that's if he gets by Arcanine."

"I know!" she snapped, not meaning to, and cursed. She stood up abruptly, shoving her chair back, and paced the kitchen. Her Pokémon watched worriedly, unsure of what to do as she threw her hands up. "I just--I hate... _this_! Feeling like this! I hate! I hate _him_! I hate _her_! I hate them both so much for what they did to me! I wasn't sure how I'd feel when they came--I thought maybe frightened or fearful or maybe even sad because I did use to love them, but all I feel is this--this _anger_. I'm _pissed_. I want to make them feel as bad as I did--to make them feel as horrible and pathetic and small and like shit all the time like I did. But I know I can't or shouldn't. But I don't know what to do with it! I don't know what do with myself or if I should be angry or something else or--."

Raihan took her hand, squeezing, " _Sam_ , it's okay. It'll be okay!"

"How can you be sure?!" she rasped, deflated some as she came to a loss. Yet the anger remained, burning hot. His hand lifted her chin, making her look in his eyes. In them, she found the cool comfort; the assurance she craved. Raihan had always been a source of safety for her, she knew. He'd only ever been to good to her. He'd never hurt her like Aaron or Rebecca did.

"Because I know you, and I know you got good friends like me around to help. You're not alone, Sam. And you won't be ever again."

A silent moment passed between them, her eyes searching his, and then she kissed him hard, crashing her body into his. He returned it instinctively, hands wrapping around her waist. She was needy and fierce, demanding entrance to his mouth while her hands went for his jacket. She wanted sweet release from the anger. The pain. All of it. She wanted to be rid of the anguish in her chest that crippled every part of her, and she knew he could give it. The desire made her wild and untamed and strange. This wasn't her usual self, and Raihan forced himself to pull away, pressing a hand to her mouth as he repressed a needy groan.

"What? Why?" Samantha growled as she wrenched her chin free, tugging on his jacket. "Come on, I know you want this, too---"

"Because it's not what you _need_ , Sam. You don't need me to fuck you senseless right now."

"Yes, I do! What is it? Do you not want me anymore? Is that it?! I know it's not, though so--so just plow me, dammit! Why won't you!?" she snapped, clutching his jacket harder.

Raihan took hold of her shoulders as he barked back, "Because you're not just some piece of meat to fuck, Sam! You're a person and you're my friend, and I care about you! So stop and listen! Please! You're _allowed_ to be angry or sad or upset! You're allowed to be frustrated and want to punch something. You're allowed to not want to feel! It's okay! You're human, and you need to feel those things--not have sex to try and forget it. I would know."

"Yes I do!" she shouted back, her voice cracking. His chest clenched when the tears began, his grip faltered. A sob escaped her as she let go of his jacket and wiped at her eyes. "I don't want to feel this way, dammit! I don't want to be angry! I don't want to feel _anything_ for that fucking bastard! He doesn't deserve it--he doesn't deserve to make me feel anything, and I don't know how to stop. The only time I ever could forget anything was with you--when there's only pleasure and the right kind of pain. So what am I supposed to do when you won't even give me that!?"

Raihan didn't answer her. Rather, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She fought him at first, struggling to push away, but he held fast, and, ultimately, she surrendered. Her sobs became loud as the tears came fast, burying her face into his chest as she cried. Her anger and frustration had nowhere else to go, and he didn't let her go for one second. He didn't dare--he wasn't sure if he could take seeing her face like that, so overwhelmed by sorrow and pain. It had struck him to the core, and he wished now he'd hurt that fucker more. He didn't deserve Sam's tears, and he wished sex really could have been the thing she needed, because he would have given it to her over and over and over again until every last tear was gone and she felt only happiness.

But he couldn't. It wasn't what she really needed. No, she needed someone to be there when she fell; to help her stand back up because she _could_ now. She was strong enough to survive on her own, but people tripped. They stumbled. Before, she'd had to pick herself up and hope she could carry now. Now, though, she had friends. She had Nessa and Leon and her stepsister and him. He would make sure she never had to face it alone anymore; that his hand would always be there if she needed it--like now.

"Sorry," she spoke after a final sob, sniffling loudly. "I didn't mean to do that... to get so many feelings involved."

He chuckled, "Tonight, I think we can allow a few extras and bend the rules. Let's see about getting some happy in there, alright?"

"I'd like that. Any suggestions?" she managed to chuckle. He reached up to wipe a tear with his thumb, letting his hand linger as he nodded towards the kitchen.

"How about that dinner and games we planned on? I'm still down to turn my losing streak around if you are."

"You're on. Hope you like losing--and Hoto."

"What's that?"

"Delicious. I'll show you how to make it. But first," she mused, turning to face her team--and Flygon--who were still as worried as before. Raihan snickered, nudging her to go on while he waited against the counter. He watched as she tended to each, reassuring them she was fine--or would be--and that she would give them all treats for being so good. She let Toxtricity know their gaming was still on, delighting the dual type. That done, and her team at ease, she returned to his side and took his hand to lead him around to where she'd already begun to prep. She held out her cutting knife to him, "Alright, you ready to put your skills to the test, sous-chef?"

"Oui, boss," he laughed, and got to work.

The process was rather easy and simple, and quite enjoyable; sharing teases and laughs and occasionally touches as she showed him the "proper" way to do it. He let her, of course; so long as it made her smile and bring light to her eyes, he was fine with it. Besides, it was actually rather nice cooking with her. There was a kind of peaceful simplicity to it that sexual intimacy didn't contain and made it hard to keep his eyes off her despite being fully clothed. He lamented the redness and puffiness to her eyes, but no more tears came even after they dished out the meal and greedily slurped it down, filling their bellies with warmth.

He noted even as they changed to playing games the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but she was getting better. She would need time to deal with today, but she hadn't faltered; she would keep moving forward strong, and he was only so lucky to walk with her. At the moment, it was just getting his butt handed to him in Mario Party, but if that meant having her laugh like she used to--with real, genuine joy--that was fine by him.

So, they kept like that; playing games for as long as his pride could handle before venturing into terrible movies. They still had plenty of time to kill, although it didn't take much longer for their Pokémon began to nod off one by one, Toxtricity snoring loudly, while the others rumbled and growled in their sleep. Only Arcanine remained outside, refusing to come in, nor feeling he needed to--he knew his trainer was safe with the Gym Leader. Indeed, Samantha would find no harm come to her that night; rather, there was only peacefulness as she fell asleep against Raihan's side, the weight of the day too much to bear at last. He only chuckled, turning everything off and easily scooping her into his arms. Her bedroom was easy enough to find--it wasn't his first time there--and he set her down gently.

He thought to leave, but she'd stirred in her slumber, and, although she said nothing, her hand grasping his shorts lightly said more than enough. With a gentle smile on his face, he slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around her to ensure she would remain safe against him, even if only for a little while--just for as long as she needed.

In the end, even as the darkened sky began to grow light, Raihan ignored all precedent, and stayed.

\-------------------

**TMWolf:**

Oh boy. This was an intense chapter. Everything came to a head, but it ended up alright.

So much for rules, though, huh? ;)


	21. Broken Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY THIS CHAP :D
> 
> Enjoy the cover uwu
> 
> Btw the song for this chapter is Ursine Vulpine - Wicked Game
> 
> Please listen, it's epic

\--------------------------------------------------------

Samantha woke to the feeling of warmth, and a familiar scent. It had a lingering hint of sweet cologne mixed with a pleasant musk that was decidedly masculine. She'd had a dreamless sleep, which had been welcoming, but the sight before her as she opened her eyes was even better. Raihan slept next to her, arm draped lazily over her waist. She noted he was fully clothed—and so was she. It wasn't the first time, but unlike before it hadn't been an accident. She recalled the events from yesterday, and although anger was still hot and fresh in her belly—Aaron's face there, smiling and snarling at the same time—there was another, new thing stirring. She couldn't grasp quite what, but it made her grateful—and happy—Raihan was here. With her. She couldn't even be angry he'd helped, when, really, she was glad for that, too. She wasn't sure what she would have done with the broken bottle in the end, and he as right; she didn't need the legal trouble. That asshole wasn't worth it, even if he deserved to have shards of glass shoved in his face.

He was gone, though. At least, for now. She didn't doubt he might come back, but he'd think twice about being so bold. He knew she wasn't going to roll over for him anymore, and she had people who would help her besides Darcy. He'd never been much of a fighter, preferring to stick to the side lines and use words and tricks or even others to do his dirty work, so she wasn't too worried he'd escalate beyond being obnoxious. The more he did, though, the more she had for the authorities to arrest him. She could endure it this time, that was for sure. And she'd make sure he went to jail. No one here in Galar knew or cared about him; they wouldn't have his back. And she doubted his family could pay it off this time—not with how shabby he was, or if their failing "careers" weren't a lie.

Samantha smiled.

Yep. Aaron was powerless here.

She, however, was strong and had friends. And Raihan.

The man in question made a rumble-like sound, the kind he made when he was coming out of sleep. She'd come to learn it after waking up first after their many post-sex naps. He had a little "routine" in fact. First, came the little rumble. Then he scrunched his nose as if smelling something unpleasant, nuzzled into his pillow, and then turned slightly to yawn loudly and wide enough his toothy canine showed. Not once did he open his eyes, rubbing at his face and then stomach. He paused, brows scrunching underneath his beanie as he touched at his abdomen, which was a lot more cloth than he usual, woman in his bed or not. His eyes opened at last then, and he quickly realized the ceiling above him was not his. The redhead next to him, though, was a familiar sight, and his perplexed look turned to a pleased grin.

"Well, you look better."

She chuckled, "I feel better."

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"Thanks for staying by the way—I know you don't usually—," she began, glancing down. She looked back up, though, when his fingers brushing her cheek both cut her off and made her lift her head up.

"It was nothing. I was happy to do it," he smiled gently. Heat rushed to her cheeks as her heart raced.

"Still... I owe you. For everything yesterday."

"Nah, you did most the work, to be honest. Buuut... I wouldn't mind breakfast," he snickered, earning a laugh. She sat up, shaking her head.

"I'm starting to think you really do want me as your chef. _But_ , okay. My Pokémon are probably hungry, and I should see if Arcanine has dug out a trench in my yard."

He curled his nose, "You think he's been patrolling all night?"

"Not _all_ night, but he did the same thing back in Hoenn. Actually, all my Pokémon did back then, but he was the most persistent," she replied, slipping from the bed to throw off her clothes. She didn't miss Raihan staring—appreciatively, of course—as she changed into a tank top and sweatpants, and smirked his way as she headed out to the living room. As expected, her team was slumbering peacefully, although that quickly changed as soon as they heard the crackling of the food bag. They were promptly erect and eager to eat, chomping down the instant their bowls were down. The sixth one she brought outside, and was pleased to see Arcanine had, at some point, finally settled down and gone to sleep. He was curled up by the door, snoozing soundly, though perked up at her touch.

She smiled, kissing his nose, "Hey, bud. Thanks for keeping an eye out. You're the best."

Arcanine rumbled happily and started to eat, enjoying the attention she gave him. Samantha glanced to the grassy lot, noting where it looked worn down. She also noted scorch marks where he'd spit fire in an intimidation display and possibly frustration. Goofball. She was grateful, though, and was relieved to know the asshole hadn't come back last night, otherwise Arcanine wouldn't have gone to sleep. Aaron would still be back, but at least this time she knew could handle it—or at least not fall for his tricks. Whether or not she wouldn't lose her shit again remained to be seen, but she was frankly willing to endure the legal consequences, regardless of Raihan insisting she not.

"Hey," the dark-skinned man called out, as if speaking of the Houndoom itself. He leaned against the door frame, his Rotom phone in his hands. He frowned, "Turns out I need to head in earlier than I thought to get started on things. I can ask to postpone, though, if you need me here—."

She shook her head, "No, go. I'll be okay. You need to take care of your Gym and start getting ready, or you'll be totally swamped."

"....You're sure?" he asked, more gently this time as he came over and crouched down with her. He rubbed Arcanine's head gently, which the fire-type enjoyed; leaning his head in dramatically.

Samantha smiled, "Yeah. Don't worry."

Cyan eyes met green, and he watched her for a good long while before he finally sighed.

"...Okay."

"I can make a quick breakfast for you?" she inquired, standing back up.

"Nah, I'll just grab a quick meal. The League Gym coordinator is already at my office," he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up, too.

"Then we'll save it for another day," she snickered, and then, a thought coming to mind, chuckled, "By the way... _yes_ , you can tell Nessa and Leon what happened. I didn't want to involve them, but... obviously it's better I have good friends in my corner—if only to keep me from murdering him."

"Ha! Found me out so quick, huh?"

"I would probably tell them, anyways. I didn't really think about it before, but... having _real_ friends at my back is nice. It feels good having people on my side."

"Damn straight. And we're all on speed dial. Want me to call Nessa or something, though? She can be here quick, or maybe Leon. Wyndon's closer..."

She waved her hand, "I'll be _fine_. Really. You can stop trying to spoil me, Raihan."

"Pfft. 'Spoiling'. Alright, alright," he sighed and suddenly tugged her to him, hugging her tight. She returned it, burying her face into his jacket. "If you need anything, call me. I'll drop it all to come right over. And if Aaron comes back, I give you permission to fuck him up. I'll smooth things over with Jenny for you."

"'Jenny'? I see you're _well acquainted_ with the police force," she mused, brow raised. He glanced away, almost like a kid caught.

"What? Nooo, nooo...," he hummed, then smirked. "Not jealous are you?"

"Please, I know you like me best," she winked back with a laugh and then leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She grinned, "You know what that's for."

"I sure do. I'll be back later to check in on ya, if that's alright."

"You just want me to make you food."

"Well. That, too. But really, I'll swing by," he chuckled, grasping her shoulders gently.

"Sure. Now, get on, Gym Leader. You got interns to inspect."

"Aye, aye, Empress!" Raihan grinned with a two-finger salute, and summoned Flygon. The dragon was quick to give Samantha and Arcanine each affectionate nuzzles before allowing his trainer on. Both dragon and trained beamed at their companions. "See you 'round, Sammy. And if you still wanna bang later—"

"Oh my Arceus, _go_!" she laughed, and he did as bid, though not without showing off his toothy grin. Samantha snickered, watching him until he was out of sight and then sighed again. Arcanine nudged her gently, to which she began to rub his forehead and snout once more. "I'm okay, bud. Really, I am. I wasn't sure I would be, but... I am. Things are a lot different from before, and no matter what happens, I won't run away again. I won't cower or be afraid. So don't you worry. Also, you have my full permission to bite Aaron's face next time he shows up."

Arcanine made a happy bark and licked her continuously, enough so she bust out laughing and had to push him away.

"Okay, okay, stop! C'mon! Seriously, stop you goof, and let's get inside. _I_ need to eat, too!" she laughed on, and, thankfully her fire-type did stop, and was all too happy to follow her inside. The rest of her team welcomed him happily, and while they relaxed she whipped her own hearty meal full of eggs and bacon, which she thoroughly enjoyed. It was around then, as she started on cleaning up, she got the first text.

**_Leon:_ **

_Sam, you okay??_

He'd sent it privately, she noted. Another ding.

**_Nessa:_ **

_RAIHAN JUST TOLD ME EVERYTHING_  
_ARE YOU OKAY_

_WHERE IS THAT DICK FACE_  
_SO I CAN PUNCH IT_

Samantha laughed out loud, delighted by the mental image. Raihan really hadn't wasted time, had he? She didn't mind one bit, though, and was, once again, touched by their concern. She made sure to quickly reply back to both of them in the group chat.

**_Samantha:_ **

_Guys, I'm fine. Don't worry._

_Nothing happened._

_Raihan was there to back me up and_

_make sure of it, so it's all good._

**_Leon:_ **

_You're sure? If you need a place to stay_

_my apartment is always open and_

_I'm not usually there anyways._

**_Nessa:_ **

_You can always crash with me, too._

_My team wouldn't mind hanging out again!_

**_Raihan:_ **

_Oi! Why would she go anywhere_

_when I'm just down the road?_

**_Samantha:_ **

_LOL_

_thanks, guys, but I'm good._

_Besides, if I did that the 'dick face' as_

_Nessa called him would_  
_just think he's spooked me._

**_Leon:_ **

_I_ _s he still around?!?!?! >: (_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Probably._

**_Raihan:_ **

_F_ _ucker better use that chump_

_change I gave him to GTFO_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Should have been a punch >:I_

**_Samantha:_ **

_I'll just keep an eye out,_

_but he's bound to give up now._

**_Leon:_ **

_Still, I don't like how this guy sounds._

_Raihan and Nessa are going to be busy,_

_but I can do a lot of work from home_

_if you want someone to stay with you?_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Oh, please, I can make time for my friend._

**_Raihan:_ **

_W_ _hat the lady said._

**_Samantha:_ **

_lol guuuuys chill._

_Arcanine's keeping guard._

_It's all good._

_What I COULD use, though, is_

_some good hang out time when you're able._

**_Leon:_ **

_Like a battle? :D_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Only if you wanna lose for real this time >:3_

**_Leon:_ **

_Bring it. I'll schedule something in >:)_

The redhead snickered, actually really looking forward to such a thing. She raised a brow when a new message came, but not in the group chat.

**_Nessa:_ **

_I'm going to be free this weekend!_

_We should go shopping—especially for some_

_gala accessories and dresses, too!_

**_Samantha:_ **

_W_ _ait what? Why specifically that?_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Oh, shoot, right, you were in the_  
_Wild Area so I didn't get to tell you!_

_The Wyndon ball is next week! We're holding it_

_early to celebrate not only the_  
_completed Gym Renovations_

_but the opening of the_  
_Gym Challenge for the year!_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Isn't that just for Leaders, the Champ,_

_and League associates?_

**_Nessa:_ **

_I mean, yeah, but we can bring a +1!_

_I maaaaaaaaaay have already promised_

_Sonia like forever ago,_ _and it's her only chance_

_to go after being so swamped,_

_and Leon is bringing his mom,_  
_but I know Raihan is free!_

_He's probably going to invite you anyways,_

_but I'll make sure of it :'D_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Not trying to set me up on_  
_a date again are you?_

**_Nessa:_ **

_lol no._

_Do you want to be? ;)_

_I'm sure Raihan wouldn't mind._

**_Samantha:_ **

_No, and no._  
_You a liar, Nessa lol_

**_Nessa:_ **

_Uh-huh. Well, either way we_  
_should go shopping again_

_and get pampered._  
_I think you've earned it._

**_Samantha:_ **

_Actually, yeah that'd be great._

_I'm pretty gross after_  
_the_ _Wild Area for a week._

**_Nessa:_ **

_Exactly!_

_This weekend, then!_

_I'll text what time I'll be good!_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Awesome! See you then!_

She quickly switched back to the group chat, but it was more so just the general banter and everyone just making sure she was okay. The notion made her chest swell with warmth, and, certainly not for the first time nor the last, Samantha was glad to have people she could call friends— _real_ friends. The kind she wished she'd had before, and certainly had no intention of ever letting go if she could help it.

"Alright, guess I better let Darcy know, too. Hopefully Connor can talk her down from taking the first flight here," she snickered to Arcanine, who perked up at the name. The redhead chuckled before bracing herself as she tapped on her stepsister's number. It rang a few times before the video feed flickered, and Darcy's face appeared. "Hey! Sooooo I kinda have some news...."

\----------------------

_A few days later_

"Okay, everyone good to go?" Samantha inquired to her team of six, glancing between each Pokémon in her living room. They all chirped, growled, and barked their affirmative responses, so she returned each of them to their respective balls. She grabbed her wallet then, stuffing it into her side pocket and made sure to leave some lights on. A day out shopping with Nessa meant going well into the night, after all. Of course, that was fine by her. She was happy to go perusing for new clothes and then checking out salons to gussy them up for a bar or dance club later on. Frankly, she needed it after the week she'd had, what with Aaron coming for her just a few days ago.

He came by again the yesterday, too, but he'd been alone, and she hadn't given him the chance to talk. She'd been shocked to see him again, despite being sure he would come, but, once again, she hadn't cowered away. He no longer held power over her, and she had no qualms with letting not only Arcanine but her entire team charge him, spewing flames or electrical sparks or even ice shards. Tryanitar and Golisopod had happily loomed over his shriveled figure. She only lamented he didn't piss his pants, but having Lucario grab him by the collar and throw him across the yard was satisfying enough. She got the bonus of watching him limp away, although there had been a dark, venomous look to his eyes as he did so.

She let him go, figuring he'd learned his lesson. She told Raihan and the others, of course, being that they'd asked—demanded, really—she keep them up to date, and she didn't feel like she needed to hold back anymore. It was better they did know. Just in case.

Not that she was really worried. Aaron knew he'd lost his control over her. He hadn't bothered to try talking the second time after the initial babble of words. If he did make some other futile attempt, she'd involve the police. Multiple attempts would work in her favor now, allowing her to claim harassment, which could get him jailed with Raihan going to testify his "assault" as well. So, of course, she hoped just a little that he might.

Now, though, her only focus was on calling for a taxi, which would be there in just a few minutes. With everything done, she grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

Of all the things Samantha expected find outside, it wasn't Rebecca.

The redhead stared, dumbfounded, at the sight of the woman. She wore the same clothes as before, and her hair still looked greasy and unkempt. She held her arms tight around her and her gaze was lowered as she bit her lip. She dared a glance up, then back to the ground. Samantha couldn't help noting her nose still looked badly bruised from when Aaron hit her, but it wasn't the only one. She had marks on her neck, and a bandage on her forehead.

Well.

"What are you doing here," she ground out, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice. Rebecca didn't speak at first, rubbing her arms and grasping at her sweater. She almost looked pitiful. Almost. She didn't have any pity to give her anyways.

"Sammy—."

"You don't get to call me that. It's _Samantha_ to you."

"I... _Samantha_ ," she continued, the strain obvious, "please... come back to us. To Aaron. He needs you."

"Or for fuck's sake, I don't have time for this. Get lost or my Pokémon will _make you_ get lost like they did that piece of shit," she snapped, hand going to her ball.

"He's not the same without you, Sam! He's not well! He _needs_ you back to be himself. He—."

"That's your problem, Rebecca, not mine."

She reared back, as if struck, eyes welling up. Samantha almost dared to believe it was genuine.

Her voice was shaky, "Sam—Sam, you _have_ to come back. You have to. Aaron's a wreck without you. I am, too. You have to—you _have_ to—."

"I told you no before, and it still my answer."

"How can you be so cruel?!" she wailed.

"That's rich coming from _you_!" Samantha snapped, jabbing a finger at her. "In case you forgot, _you_ were worse than I could ever be to you! Where were _you_ when Aaron dragged me through the mud? Oh, _right_. You were too busy riding his dick! So, yes. Rebecca, I am going to 'so cruel' and never go back to him because I deserve better than that! I deserve better than you and I have it now, so you can bet I'll never go back to you or Aaron or anyone like you!"

"I—," Rebecca began, but one glance into the redhead's eyes made her stop. She looked away, tears streaming down her face. For all her rage and the pain the woman brought her, Samantha couldn't help thinking that wasn't fake—the waterworks. She glanced at the bruises and again took note of her roughed up appearance. She definitely didn't fake that.

Dammit all.

A caw from on high pulled her attention away. Looking up, she spotted her incoming taxi—the same driver as usual. Samantha sighed and turned her focus back to Rebecca, who looked absolutely defeated. Broken, even. In a way, she found it both funny and delightful. Rebecca finally knew what it was like, and yet, she couldn't help pitying her even just a little. Personally, Sam felt she deserved it, but that was her vengeful side rearing its ugly head. Maybe she had every right to think so, but if she didn't want to feel anything for these people—to not be angry or spiteful, then she had to let that go, or at least not act on it.

No, she had to be the better person—to an extent.

Samantha sighed.

"There's a woman's shelter here. If you go the Pokémon center, the Nurse Joy will call their associate who can get you there safely. I _suggest_ you take my advice, because it's all I'm going to give you. You're on your own, Rebecca," she explained, locking her door quickly and heading towards the cab now that it had touched down. The woman watched her, stumbling on words, until she finally mustered them in a pathetic cry.

"That's—that's _all_? You're not going to help?"

"I told you, I don't want anything to do with you. You reap what you sow," Samantha scowled. "I'm not going to be like _you_ and just abandon people, though... But I'm also not going to make the same mistakes or have anything more to do with you, either. So, do yourself a favor, Rebecca: never bother me again and go to the Pokémon Center. Get help."

She said no more, ignoring the brunette's calls as she made her way to the taxi. The driver glanced down at her, then at her former best friend, but she only told him "Wyndon" and he agreed. The Corviknight took off the moment she was secured inside, and Samantha watched as Rebecca grew smaller and smaller until she was totally gone and even Hammerlocke was small.

The ride to Wyndon was thankfully quiet, the pilot seemingly sensing she wanted to be left alone. She appreciated it, letting her thoughts settle, especially once she sent some messages out to let them know what happened. Darcy, as usual, was pissed but approved of her actions. Raihan was much the same, but with an extra touch of pride. Leon thought she made the right choice, and Nessa was just glad the "bitch" knew her place now. She chuckled at that, and decided not to linger on it too long. Whatever Aaron's deal was, it was Rebecca's problem now. All that mattered was that she was free of them, and she was about to have a fun time with her friend.

It started right away, too, what with Nessa waiting for her at the taxi station by the shopping center. The moment the cab door closed, the dark-skinned woman practically tackled her in a hug.

"Sammy! It's been too long! I can't believe you spent like two weeks in the Wilds! I'd have diiiiiiieeeeed!" she wailed, pushing her cheek against hers.

Samantha laughed, squeezing her back, "I like it out there, that's why! Also, Raihan was there, so I wasn't totally alone."

"So I saw in the videos he uploaded. Looks like you two had fun," her friend smirk, brow practically wiggling.

She smirked back, "Oh yes. Every day."

"Mmm gross. Well, it's good you have fun, although you could have called me, too, you know."

"I knew you'd be too busy, and your Gym is important. Raihan worked out well 'cause he likes to procrastinate. Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the videos _I_ posted of Lucario whooping his butt."

Nessa laughed loudly, "Oh, yes, I did! It was _great_! You have more, right?"

"Maybe. _After_ we have some fun, I'm dying to enjoy today after Rebecca came by."

The dark-skinned woman curled her lip, "Ugh, so you told me. Swear, I just need to come stay with you for a few days or you with me. Seriously."

"Nah, it's all good. But I appreciate the offer. Now. So. What's going on with the ball-gala thing again?" she inquired, holding out her arm for Nessa, who took it as they always did when shopping together. The woman's eyes lit up, sparkling like stars.

"It's only the biggest party of the year! All the Gym Leaders and League big wigs and sponsors show up along with other special guests and everyone gets to dress up in _gorgeous_ gowns and dance and socialize and have fun and oh man it's so much fun! The former Chairman would usually do some kind of speech to celebrate the new Challenge year, but it'll probably be Leon this time. Gloria might in the future, but this time we're going to celebrating her role as the new Champion, too, so it's a bit of a Champion ball and then Gym Challenge one, y'know?

She paused to raise a brow Sam's way, "By the way, has Raihan asked you to go with him yet?"

"No, he's been pretty busy, though. He's got to work through all the intern interviews right now."

"Oof. Yeah, that's rough. It's harder for him, too, since he does such a complex criteria. Well, just hold on, I'll nag at him."

"What? Nessa, noooo, come on. I'm sure he'll ask. And even if he doesn't it's fine."

"Bitch, no it's not. You bought that gala dress way back when and you _need_ a gala to wear it to. Alright. Hang on. Lemme text him.... aaaaaan.... Done. If he doesn't text you soon tell me, and I'll rail his ass."

"Nessa, come on. Don't push him like that. He doesn't _have_ to take me. We're just friends anyways."

"Yeah, well, tough titties."

Samantha gave her a look, "Please don't tell me you're trying to set us up again."

"What? Noo, noooo. Never. I just want my friends to have a good time is all, and, well, I'm out of invites."

"So you said. Conveniently, so is Leon."

Nessa smiled, "Fancy that."

Not a second later, the redhead's phone dinged. Her lovely companion winked.

"Better check that while we look for some shoes," she giggled, dragging Samantha into the nearest store. It was shoes, of course, and the redhead just laughed as she found a place to sit while Nessa found her heels to try on and she checked her phone.

Naturally, the Hullbury Gym Leader got her wish.

**_Raihan:_ **

_Sooo.... You busy next Saturday?_

**_Samantha:_ **

_I know Nessa asked you to invite me to the ball._

_I'm half tempted to reject it just to make her mad,_

_but I'll spare you her wrath._

**_Raiahn:_ **

_THANK. ARCEUS._

_But, seriously, you don't have to go if_

_you don't want. I mean, I wouldn't mind_

_such a pretty thing on my arm ;) Buuuut...._

**_Samantha:_ **

_Lol! No, I'll go._

_Another chance for you to drool over_

_me fully dressed? Of course I'm down ;)_

**_Raihan:_ **

_Cheeky girl._

_I'll make you eat those words._

**_Samantha:_ **

_Oh, please, we know who's going_

_to be eating what in the end._

**_Raihan:_ **

_ooh, feisty._

_Now I can't wait for the ball._

_Better impress me._

**_Samantha:_ **

_Pssh you better impress ME._

_See you then, dragon boy ; >_

**_Raihan:_ **

_Can't wait, Empress._

It was stupid, but Samantha's cheeks warmed at the last text. He was just being cheeky, she knew. He didn't mean anything by it, and, really, it wasn't like she couldn't just go see him whenever she wanted. Yet, hearing him so eager for the gala itself made her giddy.

Nessa giggled, "He asked, didn't he?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You have a stupid smile on your face."

"Oh," she pouted.

Nessa laughed, "Don't worry, it's cute you like him."

"Of course I do—why wouldn't I like my friends," Samantha mused, raising a brow as she crossed her legs and propped her elbow on her thigh to rest her chin in the palm of her hand.

"But is Raihan _just_ a friend?" her friend winked as she sat down across from the redhead and pulled out some golden stilettos.

"Well, we are friends with _benefits_."

"Don't you sass me over there. Now try these shoes on, and don't lie to me," the dark-skinned woman quipped, passing over a box. Inside were silver heels, a lot shorter than her friend's, but just as stylish. They'd fit her blue dress well.

"I mean, yeah, I like him. Why wouldn't I? You like him, too."

"Yeah, but you're extra right now."

"He did help me out big time with Aaron, so of course I do," Samantha snorted, then paused to scrunch her brows together. "Wait—you're the one who warned me not to like him so why you acting all sly about it now?"

"Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just having fun teasing is all," Nessa sang innocently. Samantha didn't buy it, but the woman wouldn't elaborate. The redhead watched with suspicion, but her friend just hummed as sweet as could be, not a care in the world. "By the way, I figure we can get a hotel room like we did for the club. We'll need a few hours to get ourselves ready for the ball."

"Sounds like a plan. Where does it take place, though?"

"At the Rose in Hinterland. The hotel had a palazzo on the back side they use for major banquets or galas. I'm sure they're already working hard to get all the decorations up—they have it every year, so they know what they're doing. I bet Leon's there now helping to coordinate everything."

"Poor guy. I bet even at the gala he's going to be working."

"Yep, which is why we'll have to drag him away at some point. Or get Sonia, too. I swear, that boy better notice her. She's never shown off in a dress to him, and if that doesn't make his dick hard I don't know what will," Nessa groaned, letting her head fall dramatically.

Samantha laughed, "He's just slow with how he feels. He might be better now he's a little more confident."

"Oooh yeah, you two had a make out fest."

"Which was lovely, thank-you."

"Has he asked for another lesson?" she winked, brow waggling.

"Ha! No, although he has asked me some questions."

Nessa perked up, "Like what. Give me those deets."

"Oh, it's nothing major. Just about my relationship. I think he's maybe trying to figure his own feelings out, so, who knows, maybe he does like Sonia?"

"Ooooooooooh that'd be so awesome! She'd be so happy! Ugh, I can't tell her, though. I don't want to get her hopes up," the dark-skinned woman sighed, rubbing her face. "I feel so bad for both of them. They'd be good together, but I dunno. They're both so career driven they might never have time for each other, especially with the different directions they're aiming; what with Sonia becoming a top-tier professor and Leon basically working as Chairman."

"Maybe, but if they decide they like each other and it's worth it, I'm sure they'll find the time," Samantha shrugged, slipping off the shoes. "You chose a perfect pair, by the way."

"Naturally. It's _me_. And, yeah, you're right. Just make sure to take your own advice when the time comes," she cooed with a wink.

"Ha! Maybe when I'm looking to date again."

"Think it'll be soon?"

"Mmm... I don't know. I don't feel like I have to avoid it now—not after standing up to Aaron. Or something like that," she shrugged, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "But... I don't think I'll go looking. I was so desperate to have any kind of love before that I got messed up with Aaron... so I'd rather it come find me instead, I think."

"Like a certain dragon tamer?" Nessa teased, to which she laughed.

"Nessa, c'mon. We're just good friends with benefits. I know better than to fall for him. Besides, he'd never like me that way anyways," she chuckled, and shoved back the sliver of disappointment she felt.

"Well, whatever happens, make sure I'm the first to know so I can pass judgement. You can't date anyone unless I approve of them!" the Gym Leader smirked, standing up abruptly.

The redhead laughed again, "Okay, _Mom_."

"Well, since we've got the boy talk out of the way, let's see about getting you heels for your _other_ outfits and then some bling to match. We're going to make sure you drop jaws next week."

"You sound like you're trying to pimp me out."

"What can I say? I like to show my friends off. Now shut up and c'mon. We got more shopping to do."

Samantha just laughed some more and dutifully followed, happy to go along with her schemes.

\----------------  
  


_One week later_

Raihan hummed as he adjusted the cuff-link on his sleeve, a nifty little Hammerlock Gym Badge-shaped ornament that fit him just right. It stood out perfectly against the black of his tuxedo jacket, which sat atop a navy blue vest with golden lining on the inside, and an orange tie to bring it all together. His black pants went well with his top, and his dark shoes had been shined to perfection. He missed having his beanie, but he still cut a handsome and rugged figure without his. He'd redone his dreads, too, loosening them up to wear as a regular ponytail; something he only really did for a formal event. Adjusting his tie, he glanced to Leon, who wore his Battle Tower outfit that matched perfectly with his mother's golden dress. Hop chosen a lighter gray theme that went well with Gloria's black dress, the two having come together being that they were a couple.

The Hammerlock Gym Leader glanced around the entryway to the ballroom, noting a handful of people were still loitering about. Most had already gone inside to start drinking champagne or wine or partaking of the snack food. Those that remained were engaging in the latest gossip; Hop and Gloria's budding relationship; rumors of others dating like him and Sam, which always brought a chuckle, although he found the idea almost tantalizing these days; word of new upcoming challengers; something about the Galarian Knight and hopes she'd compete; talk of some murder down in Hammerlock. That did make him pause, though only because he still remembered it from the news a few days prior. Some poor Jane Doe, unrecognizable after the damage to her face. Found dead in an alley, ironically not far from the woman's shelter. He hated hearing about things like that in his city, but he trusted Officer Jenny to solve the case.

 _'Might have Sam stick around my place more, though,'_ he mused without even really thinking about it as he glanced around again. He noted that the only Gym Leaders remaining were Marnie and Bede, the two speaking with the young teen's older brother Piers. The rest were through the doors, and eventually they'd all move in once it officially hit 8 PM. He, however, planned to wait as long as it took for his "date" to show up, though; the woman taking her sweet time.

He already knew it was most likely Nessa's doing. Her knew she'd booked a room with Sam, which meant they were going to take a long time to be fully ready. He was pretty sure Sonia would be coming, too, so it was possible she'd joined them, which meant it would take even longer. Not that he minded. He was actually curious to see how Samantha would look when she came down; what gown she might wear; how she'd do her hair; the kind of smirk she'd send his way when she knew she'd done him dirty by being so beautiful.

"Hey, Raihan, we're heading in! Hop's starving!" Leon grinned, waving while his brother balked.

"Leon, shut up!" he rasped. Beside him, Gloria giggled, and tugged him through the doors.

He chuckled as he waved, "I'll wait for the girls. My date's not here yet."

"'Date' huh?" Leon smirked. Naturally, he rolled his eyes as his friend laughed, "I kid, I kid! Anyways, I set up a table for all of us, so just come find me n' Mom."

"I can't wait to meet your lovely friend, Raihan!" his mother beamed, smiling sweetly. He returned it in kind.

"Not as lovely as you, though, my Lady. Might have to steal you away for a dance later."

"Ohohoh, Raihan you're always so polite," she giggled while her son sent a death glare his way. The Gym Leader just snickered and watched them head in to catch up with his little brother and the Champ. Some of the others followed their lead, leaving just the last bit of stragglers that he didn't recognize. They were probably just some big wig League associates talking business, which always went down at these things. League talked with League, Gym Leaders to Leaders, Leaders to sponsors, and friends with friends of course. They'd have probably up to an hour to just talk before Leon and Gloria made some speech, then it'd be time to dance and drink the night away. Not too late, of course; but enough that everyone would have fun.

Raihan sighed again as he leaned against a nearby pillar, stuffing his hands into his pocket. He really wished they'd hurry up. He was actually looking forward to drinks and dancing with Samantha. Sure, they'd danced at a club, but this was different. He wanted to impress her with his skills and see how she fared herself. He didn't doubt she'd do well. She always did, no matter what she faced. It was part of what made him adore her—want to be around her. Any moment was fun and her smile never failed to brighten his day. Even thinking about it made his chest warm.

That, and he wanted to make sure it was still there after all the crap she'd just gone through. Even now his lip curled at the thought of her ex. Bastard had thankfully not shown up since she drove him off on her own, and the last she spoke of anything was her former best friend showing up a week ago. Otherwise, there'd been nothing, and he was glad for it. He'd been too busy to properly check up on her besides text messages, so he was relieved to know she was going to be here. He could ask her proper if she was okay and keep her smiling.

"Hey! 'Rai! Sorry it took so long!" a familiar voice called out. It was Nessa, rather than Samantha, but she wasn't alone. Sonia was hooked on her arm. Of course they looked amazing. The Gym Leader wore a pristine white gown with lace-like features that went from her collar to her wrists and ankles. She was the picture of perfection, and the new professor worked her aquamarine halter gown like a pro. If she'd come to impress Leon, she'd done a good job. She'd even let her hair down, falling in curly waves on one side. Samantha trailed just behind them, and when she came around he couldn't help staring.

She had her hair up in a loose, but stylish bun while her bangs hung down by the sides. Her gown was a deep navy, the top rip going from shoulder to shoulder, with a slight dip at the chest. It flowed down to her toes and hugged her curves perfectly. She wore arm-length white gloves, and around her neck was a very familiar feather-bottle necklace. She'd added some silver earring to go with it all, along with a bracelet. She looked stunning.

When she smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling right back. He pushed off the pillar and crossed the last threshold between them to take her gloved hand and place a kiss on her knuckles.

"You look ravishing, my dear Empress."

Beside him, he heard Sonia repeat the nickname as a question, but Nessa only laughed and tugged her best friend towards the doors, leaving them be. Samantha giggled and reached up to adjust his tie. His cheeks warmed at the gesture, and noted she smelled good; sweet, even.

"There. Now you look undeniably handsome," the redhead chuckled as she finished, her hands lingering on his chest.

He winked, "Good. Just remember: you said it first."

"Oh, trust me, I won't forget with you looking like that. Now, you gonna escort an Empress in, Dragon boy, or what?"

"As you wish," he grinned, holding out his arms, and she linked hers around. He gladly tugged her close, leading her through the double doors into the new throng of people. It wasn't too many—certainly nothing compared to a club—but Samantha could help feeling a little nervous among so many "famous" people, so to speak. She had friends among them, though, and with Raihan it felt easier. Everything felt easier with him, truth be told, and she took a little more joy than she should have being on his arm. She didn't miss some stares, and found the glares laughable. It was their own fault if they couldn't get Raihan's attention, and so she felt a touch of pride having his cyan eyes admiring her. Naturally, she did the same to him, what with his slick look that made him even more handsome than usual.

Raihan gestured with his head, "Let's get some drinks with the other Leaders. I've been meaning to introduce you to Kabu, anyways."

"Kabu? From Motostoke?"

"Yeah. I keep forgetting to tell you, but he's actually from Hoenn."

"Wait— _really_?"

He laughed, "Yep! C'mon, it's about time you got acquainted with them. They've been curious about your techniques, too."

"Oh noooo—don't tell me you told _all_ of them about me!"

"Well," he mused with a cheeky look, "I tell them enough. The _intimate_ details I keep to our little crew."

"Well, glad I didn't need to tell you that," she snorted, but, really, she found it flattering he felt the need to laud about her to the other Leaders. As such, she didn't mind one bit as Raihan brought her to Kabu, who she recognized at once by his older features; salt and pepper hair that was slicked back besides a single, stubborn lock. He wore a typical formal tux with his Gym badge symbol on the pocket. Now that she got a closer look, he did have the more distinct features of her homeland, Hoenn and the Indigo League not far from each other and on the same large island continent. His accent wasn't thick, though, she noted when he greeted his compatriot.

"And this must be the lovely Samantha you keep telling me about. You're from Johto," he beamed, holding out his hand to shake. She took it, squeezing firmly. She didn't miss the slight curve of his lip upward.

"Yes. You got it right. One of the Grand Champs of the Indigo League. Raihan told me you're originally from Hoenn? My sister lives there."

He chuckled, "Yes, I am. I came here in my youth, and, well, I came to love it far too much to go back. Well, that and they did invite me to compete and ultimately become Gym Leader."

"You were a touch match, I remember. You had really great techniques."

"Ha! You're one to talk. We were all quite impressed with how you handled your Arcanine and Lucario against the Haxorus, and then during your battle with Leon at the Tower. I wouldn't mind sitting down to have a chat about your methodology."

"That sounds like fun, actually!" she beamed. "We'll have to get together for lunch or something."

"Consider it done," he smiled warmly and then gestured. "you said you have a sister in Hoenn? Were you originally from there or...?"

"Oh, no, born and raised in Johto. My sister left and got a career as a Safari Ranger. She's one of the leads now, in fact."

His eyes brightened, "Fascinating. My grand niece always talks about how wonderful it is. Although, when I was young I don't think it was well established yet. Tell me, was your sister around for the weather event? I heard it was because of a legendary Pokémon?"

"Hey, Sam, I'll go get us those drinks and some finger food. I need to go greet my sponsors real quick, too," Raihan but in, touching her arm gently.

She nodded and waved, "Go on, Kabu is good company."

"Ha! Thank-you, my dear. You honor this old man."

"You've earned it considering how many Challenger you send home. Besides, I'm happy to meet someone from back home. Well, a few hours away, but close enough. Anyways, my sister was around, and you guessed right," she started, delving into what her sister knew of the event in Hoenn where the weather had gone haywire and nearly destroyed the region.

Kabu listened with earnest and was relieved to know it hadn't been too terrible. Their conversation moved to talk of culture and then techniques, endearing the old man to the redhead. He was very polite and kind, too, and made it easier when others came to join them. She didn't recognize them, but they were on good terms with Kabu and were polite in asking about who she was. Of course, hearing she was the Galarian Knight excited them, prompting inquiries into if she would join the Challenge this year. She answered as cryptically as she could, mostly sure she would, but "would have to see". That satisfied them enough she was able to pull away some, letting her gaze wander. She picked out Nessa soon enough, and followed her own line of sight to Leon—and Sonia.

She'd only gotten to know her for the few hours they were getting ready, but she liked the young woman. She was brilliant and driven and strong, and she'd heard first hand about the crush on Leon. It was fairly evident in the way she spoke with the former champ, positioning herself in an alluring way. Her purple-haired friend looked comfortable, too, and didn't seem to mind when Sonia would touch his arm and put a hand to his chest. He didn't look nervous or like he was blushing, however, and Samantha felt a sliver of pity for Sonia. Leon either was still too dense to get it, or he just didn't feel the same way.

Deciding she'd pried enough with her eyes, she continued her surveillance, noting Hop and Gloria already dancing on the floor in an incredibly cute way. They were a young couple in love, and she envied them. Once, she'd thought she could be like that. That she _had_ been like that. She was wrong, though, but now she had something better. Chuckling, she glanced to where Raihan had gone. He was surrounded by people as usual—and especially women. She tried not to let it bother her, but her stomach still twisted a little, seeing their hands touching his arm and the way they brushed against him; batting their eyelashes. Her "date" flashed his easy grin, only enamoring them more.

Samantha sighed. Really, what was with her? Getting worked up like that. It wasn't like they were actually each other's "date". The only reason he had was because Nessa pushed him to it. And it wasn't like she _wanted_ it to be a date. They were just good friends, and she wasn't ready for that step—not that it could be with Raihan.

So why did she feel like she wanted it to be?

"Ah, my apologies, Samantha. I need to speak privately with sponsors, so I must take my leave. Would it be alright if I got your number from Raihan? I would truly like to discuss battle techniques later," the older man spoke up, smiling warmly.

She nodded, "Of course. Just give a holler later. I'm pretty much always free."

"Excellent. I hope you have a wonderful even, my dear," he replied, and then she was alone again. Well, mostly. A few people would come up here and there—some were even sponsors who had seen her battle and modeling and were interested in contracts. She accepted their cards, a bit surprised by their interest, but was glad in a way. She'd come to like the modeling life, and it had been fun having sponsors again. Otherwise, though, she was left be and watched as people began to dance with each other. Nessa paired herself, to Samantha's surprise, with Sonia, who couldn't seem to stop laughing; Leon danced with his mother, the sweet boy; she spotted Kabu with Melony, and not far away Bea dancing adorably with Allister, who was still just a young boy. Gloria and Hop were still at it, ever cute and quite the center of attention.

Samantha couldn't help noting how the gala was so similar to the ones back home, and yet so different. The air was more friendly and fun, and she didn't have Aaron there to bring her down. Rather, she had Raihan, who finally returned, and bowed politely like a nobleman before holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my Empress?"

"Oh? You're not going to dance with one of your fan club?" she mused, glancing to the group of Liepards who looked ready to pop with anger.

Raihan smirked, "Jealous?"

"Hardly. You're just usually so accommodating."

"That's because normally I don't come with a date. I'm all yours tonight, so long as you'll have me," he replied, and again her heart fluttered.

"I wouldn't have anyone else," she smiled, placing her hand in his. His fingers gently closed around hers and he led her to the dance floor. He moved seamlessly into the pool of people, spinning her to him so she was pressed against his chest. His other hand slid to her lower back, cupping the small of it. He brought her hand close, entwining their fingers. They stared there, chest to chest, hazel eyes meeting cyan; hearts beating fast. It was but moment, and then he moved with the music. He kept her close with each step, which she followed perfectly. She'd learned it all before, and so had Raihan, making their movements smooth even in the spins and twirls that always brought her right back to him.

"You're full of surprises I see. I never took you for a ball room dancer," she grinned as they swayed with the crowd.

"Hey, I can't show all my cards—else you won't come back for more."

"Please, I'd come back for more even I knew everything."

"Oh? Do tell. I'm dying to know why a fine Empress such as yourself would be so interested in a dragon like me."

She rolled her eyes, "Pfft like I need to tell _you_."

"Humor me."

"Fine, fine... well, there's... your stupid handsome smile," she hummed, his smile getting bigger as she went on, "then your stupid handsome face. The sex is great. Mind blowing even. You're funny and obnoxious. I trust you waaaaay more than I should—."

"Hey!" he laughed.

"—not that I mind. You're an amazing friend. You'd never hurt me. You were _very_ macho when you helped with Aaron. You're just a good person who can make me laugh and smile. It's kind of hard to stay away when you're all that."

"Well, damn, Sam. You really know how to make a man hard," Raihan purred, making good on her words as she laughed loudly. The music slowed after he spun her, and he released her hand so as to have it join the other at her waist. She, in turn, brought her fingers up to meet around the back of his neck.

"What can I say? I have to keep you coming back for more, too. Or... is my charm enough?" she snickered with a playful wink.

"Oooh, Sammy, Sammy. Where do I begin? Besides a hot bod to match that dazzling smile... your personality isn't too bad."

" _Wha—_ Raihan!" she bellowed, slapping his chest. He laughed with delight, just like the Impidimp he was.

"I'm kidding! Your personality is great. You're funny and vivacious, and you're always up for new things. You're strong, too, and have one mean fighting spirit. You make every moment enjoyable and exciting, and Arceus knows I can't get enough of you in bed."

"Mm glad to know that's my most memorable quality there."

" _Sam_ ," he chuffed.

She giggled, "I'm kidding. I know what you mean, and jeez... you get mad at _me_ for making you hard. Look at you make me wanna swoon. I'm practically ready to fall head over heels for you."

"I won't complain."

"Uh-huh. Rules, Raihan. Rules."

"Right, right, how could I forgot!" he gasped, taping his noggin' playfully. Right. The rules. Strange, he'd almost forgotten them. She made it too easy to do so, what with the way her words struck a deep chord within him.

"Although, it wouldn't be so bad," she hummed softly, enough so he almost missed it.

"What was that?" he inquired, pulling her close.

The answer escaped him, though, as the revelry suddenly paused. The music stopped and the light moved towards the stage. People converged some as Leon and Gloria made their way up. Cheers rang out as Samantha fanned herself, the room a little hotter now with everyone so close after dancing.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back," she spoke quietly, touching his arm. He nodded, bidding her to hurry back before he got too lonely. She just chuckled and made her way through the throng of people.

She headed for the banquet tables where the champagne was endless. A few lingered, but thankfully she was able to slink through and grab a glass to sip. Moving back through seemed a bit too daunting, so she took up leaning against the table as the speech began. It was, thankfully, not very long. It was mostly to congratulate on all their hard work and to welcome the new Challenge of the year where Gloria would be working hard to keep her title. Cheers rang out, glasses were raised, and the music started again. Leading the way was the Champion and her date, who swung around like they were little kids, blushing and laughing with delight. Samantha couldn't help laughing with them.

"Ah, young love."

The redhead blinked, turning to find an old woman adorned in pastel shades of aquamarine and pink. Her hair was moonlight white and tied together in a side-bun. She wore a lovely flower in her hair, and had soft, purple fur around her collar and large bracelets on her wrist. In one hand she used a cane to brace, the other held a glass of wine, which she sipped. She met Samantha's gaze with a look that made the redhead feel as though the old woman was seeing right through her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ah—yes. It is. Sweet, too," she chuckled, looking back to the two happy teens.

"Oh, yes. But you would know, wouldn't you, my dear?"

She blinked again, "Excuse me?"

"Come now, child. I saw you two—you, and Raihan. You're Samantha, yes? You match his description, anyways. I've seen you in Nessa dear's magazine as well. Not quite my taste in fashion, but the girl has a brilliant eye. As do I, although my mind is on far less material qualities," she went on, crowing with delight. Samantha didn't know what to make of her, but did manage to nod and affirm who she was.

"I'm sorry—I don't... wait... are you... You're Opal. The Ballonlea Gym Leader."

"Half correct. I _was_ Gym Leader. Bede is my successor, though I make sure to advise him. As I recall, you passed your Challenge well. Although, back then you weren't quite the you _now_. You'd make a fine Leader," she chuckled, sipping more wine. "It does my heart good to see you two together, though; you make such a fine couple."

"Uh, thank-you, but we're not together," Samantha smiled politely, waving her hand.

"Oh? But you're in love are you not? I can tell."

"What? No. No way. We're just friends. We're not looking for anything serious—just fun," she half-snorted half-laughed, but her heart was hammering fast and her body felt hot. The old woman's words had hit her so hard and she didn't know _why_.

Opal hummed, "Sweet child, you can't fool these old eyes. I've had plenty of lovers and only one love, and I know when I see it. Take it from me, my dear. You're good for him. I've watched him grow and change, and his smile has never been so sincere."

Samantha's cheeks turned scalding hot as she looked back to Raihan. He wasn't looking her way, but rather to a couple of women who had come up to talk. They were laughing with delight at some joke he made, his posture easy and relaxed on the side lines of the dance floor. He was smiling, too, flashing a toothy grin here and there.

The twist in her gut she felt at the sight was jarring, and she couldn't even say where it came from. It unnerved her in a way she didn't expect, especially the way her heart beat faster still.

"Just words of wisdom from an old woman," Opal chuckled, seeing her distress, and left her there.

She had to be wrong, though.

There was no way. It couldn't be _that_. She could—no, it wasn't possible. She wasn't ready yet, and not with him. No, she had to be wrong. The old woman had to be just playing some kind of prank.

And yet, when Samantha looked back and saw the young women touched Raihan chest, again she felt the twist and realized what it was.

Jealousy.

She was _jealous_ of the woman touching Raihan. She was _jealous_ he was smiling and laughing and giving them attention.

But if she was jealous then that meant—No. No, no, no.

Not him.

Samantha shakily set her glass down, almost knocking it over in the process. She moved along the outside of the crowd, panic seizing her. She ignored any looks, and especially any calls, although she wouldn't have heard them over how loud her heart was pounding in her ears. It was so hot and suffocating with everyone there. She needed to get out. She couldn't breathe.

There was an open set of window doors to a veranda, and she took it. No one else was there, to her great relief, and she leaned against the marble raining to gasp for air. It did little to abate the weight of the revelation, though. It ripped through her, tearing through the memories; the anguish it brought. Yet, it seeded and blossomed hope. Dread and joy filled her at the same time.

She _loved_ Raihan.

She hadn't thought she could. She hadn't thought she love _anyone_ again after Aaron. She had never really known what it was, and only thought it could bring her pain, but all her memories of Raihan that fueled the fire sparked inside her belly were joyous. Fun. Happy. There was no pain or anguish. There was only his soft smile and gentle touch, and the unwavering support he gave her. The safety he provided with his presence alone. He'd made her laugh and smile constantly, and he's protected her.

There really was no denying it.

She'd fallen for him. She'd didn't know how or when, but Opal's words had broken open the dam she'd built to keep herself from ever wanting it, an there was no stopping the flood.

Yet, for all the hope it gave her, there was an unwavering reality that doused the fire with a cold, cold bucket of ice water.

She loved a man who could never love her back.

For the first time, she'd felt real, _true_ love, and it couldn't be returned. Again, she would remain half a heart, and, she knew it would hurt infinitely worse than before—because Raihan was a good man. A kind man. There was nothing to hate about him; nothing to make her loathe him. There was only kindness that she knew she could no longer have.

It was pure agony.

She had to be rid of it. She couldn't do this again—suffer like this. She'd barely survived before, but this time she knew it would truly destroy her.

She chortled at the irony of it. At long last, she'd felt real, genuine love, and it wasn't meant to be.

"Sam? What're you doing out here? I was worried when I didn't find you," his voice came, freezing her to the spot. Hot ice shot through her veins, and she couldn't bring herself to turn around. He whistled, "Damn. Never mind, I see why you came out here. Although, y'know, if you wanted me to yourself you could have just said so. Not that I don't mind the chase."

She didn't answer, and she could hear the change in his tone.

"Sam?"

Damn him. Damn him and that _caring_ in his voice. Why? Why did he have to care? Or at least sound like it? Did he know how sharp the knife was when he did that? Arceus, this must have been what Nessa meant. She should have listened. She should have found other men to fuck and lose herself in, but she let Raihan into her life, and now—now she knew real pain and dread.

"Sam— _Sam_. What's wrong? Are you okay?" he rasped as he saw her face—saw the terror. He took her hand, and she was too weak to resist as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? Was it Aaron—is he here??"

 _'Don't_ ,' she silently begged. _'Don't look at my like that. Don't make me want more when you can't give it.'_

She tried to remember the rules.

No feelings. Don't feel. Don't feel anything. Just pleasure. Pain. Ecstasy. No love. Never love.

It was no use, though; she could stop the warmth he gave her even as the despair of reality crashed down.

"Sam, what happened? Please, tell me, I can fix it—just tell me what you need," he spoke, and it was like he didn't know what he did to her. How could he not, though?

"I—," she started, panic flaring again. She didn't know what to say. How could she say anything? How could she explain it to him? She didn't dare confess. She couldn't do that—not to him. It would only hurt him just as bad, and she couldn't do it. She loved him. He couldn't love her back, so it was her burden to bear. And yet, the words felt impossible, "I—I can't—."

"Sam, it's okay, I'm here. Did someone try to hurt you?" he went on, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

She had to get away. She couldn't stay near him. It would only make things worse.

"I—I can't do this," she rasped in a hoarse whisper. He flinched, brows pressing together in confusion.

"...Wait—what do you mean? Sam, what's going on?"

"I can't do this anymore— _us_ ," she rasped, and forced herself to meet his eyes as hers watered. His confusion grew worse as his eyes widened. His grip loosened on her, and she could see his struggle. He didn't understand. She wasn't sure if she understood it all herself, either, but the pain was worse now—just like she feared it would be.

He reached, but hesitated, "I... Sam, what're you...?"

"I broke the rules, 'Rai."

He paused, swallowing, "...What?"

"I... I'm—I... _fuck_. I just—I can't. I _can't_. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't—I didn't mean to. I didn't want to—."

"Sam, what're you talking about—," he spoke quickly, reaching for her. When his hand found hers, she looked to him sharply.

"I'm in love with you," she stated, voice shaking. He flinched visibly, eyes widening. The words caught in his throat, and his hesitation was only confirmation for what she already knew. It still hurt worse than anything before, and she pulled away, the first of the tears falling, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She turned and ran. She couldn't be by him any longer. She didn't stop even as she hit the throng of people, pressing though to reach the main doors. Her vision was blurred, but she made it outside where she had the valet call for a taxi. They left her alone, much to her relief, and she stood alone, hating herself for feeling this way—for letting herself fall in love and ruining what they had. She wished she could keep it. She wished she could love him and endure never having it reciprocated, but she knew she couldn't.

Still, she wished he would come for her.

She wished he would feel something for her back.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Yet, she yearned for him to run out and stop her; to tell her it was okay. That he felt the same; that it was okay to love him and everything would be alright.

Raihan never came.

The Taxi arrived, dropping down with a loud _thunk_. Her feet were filled with lead as she opened the door and slipped in. The Corviknight cawed as it flapped its massive wings, lifting back into the air.

Samantha curled up in the seat, holding her knees close to chest as she let out a sob, and, for the first time in three years, she cried over a man--one that could never be hers. 

\---------------------------


	22. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright time for a fun duo chapter, this one focusing solely on Sam :) 

**\-------------------**

Samantha's phone started buzzing even before the taxi touched down in Wyndon. She had a feeling it was Nessa or Leon or both, but she ignored them. It was wrong of her to do so, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them why she'd run away. It would be too much. She was already shattered, and trying to tell them she'd fallen for Raihan would have only crushed the pieces more. And yet, she wanted to talk to someone. Anyone. She needed to. The weight was just so heavy and hurt so much, and she didn't know what to do.

When Aaron broke her, she'd only had anguish and despair that consumed her. She had the realization that everything had been a lie to give her some sense of reality and Darcy had given her a means to escape. But Raihan? She'd done it to herself. She'd been the one to crush that light in her life, and there was no despair. She was just running from a blissful life that she could no longer have because she'd breached the gap she was never supposed to cross.

The redhead ignored the concerned calls of the taxi pilot once they landed back in Wyndon, and she walked to her apartment, arms wrapped tight around her body. She sobbed again with fresh tears and hurried inside. An empty house greeted her, her Pokémon at the daycare at the Pokécenter. It suited her. She deserved it. She'd been such a damn fool, and she knew she'd hurt Raihan, too. Maybe not directly, but she knew falling for him was the worst thing to do. She'd ruined their fun and the relationship they had, and now she wasn't sure if she could even be friends. For a man who treasured his friends above all else, was there any worse thing?

Samantha choked on a sob as she slid down the entryway door, bringing her knees close. Her arms wrapped around, keeping them pressed to her brow. She shook slightly, letting the silence be filled only by her cries.

She was pathetic. Maybe even more than she had been before. It hurt so much, too—even worse than when Aaron had ruined her. Her chest was so tight she thought she might suffocate, and her body ached. She wanted so badly to go back to him—to tell him how sorry she was and how she hadn't meant to do it and promise she'd find a way to smother the feelings, but she knew she couldn't. There was no going back after realizing what her jealousy meant; what the pounding of her heart around him meant; what her yearning for his touch and kiss even outside of sex meant; how his staying had meant so much to her.

She was totally and completely in love with Raihan, and she didn't even know when or how it happened.

And it had ruined their friendship. 

She'd broken the rules; brought in feelings where they shouldn't be. He would never give her what she wanted, and she couldn't stop her feelings and live as they had. The only choice was to run away, just as she always did. The worst part was that she knew there was no way to become stronger to face this in the future. She could only run and remove herself from his life to spare him the pain as much as she could. It would be better for both of them.

And yet, she knew she couldn't do it.

Her phone buzzed again, this time in rhythm. She dared to lift her head up to finally look at the device, slipping it from her pocket and letting it float beside her. It was Nessa, as she thought, but she didn't answer; just let it ring until it went to voicemail. The screen showed quite a few missed calls, actually, and a handful of messages from both the Gym Leader and Leon. She could imagine what they said. She didn't open them. She wasn't ready to talk to them, even though she wanted to. Arceus, did she want to tell them everything so they could tell her what she should do, but they were too close to it. She didn't want Nessa to have been right, even though she was. She didn't want Leon to try and cheer her up and tell her it would be alright—because it wasn't. And wouldn't be. She was alone this time; Darcy wasn't here to shout sense into her.

Samantha paused.

Darcy.

She would know what to do. She always had. She would give it to her straight. Samantha knew she still wasn't totally ready, but Darcy was someone she could trust with this. So she told her Rotom to select her sister's number and waited as the phone rang and rang and rang and rang.

The click was the only notion her sister picked up, and she looked up to see her sister's face on the other side lit with the pale glow of her phone. She was in her pajamas and looked tired. She must have had a long day at work and gone to bed early. She was even still in bed, and she suspected the large mound next to her was Connor, who had stirred.

 _"Sammy? What're you calling..."_ she started, yawning and rubbing at her eyes. She paused when she saw the redhead's expression, and was suddenly far more awake. _"What happened? What's going on? Are you okay? Who hurt you? Do you need me to come get you?"_

Her sister had already sat up by the time Samantha wiped her eyes clear and managed a pitiful chuckle.

"No, no—it's not that... or it's... you don't need to get up, sorry. I just... needed to talk," she croaked, and her sister sat back down. Behind her, Connor sat up and watched warily between yawns.

Darcy regarded her carefully, _"Okay... So... what's going on, Sam? Are you okay? You're making me worry here."_

"I know. It's... I, uh... I messed up. Real bad. Really, really bad."

 _"Okay. Can you tell me why?"_ she pressed softly, giving her the chance to back out if needed.

She sucked in a shaky breath, "I fucked up things with Raihan."

_"...How so?"_

"I... my stupid ass... fell in love with him," she rasped, fresh tears starting to form again. "I just realized it at the gala. I had been acting jealous of the other woman and this old lady started talking about young love and how she thought _I_ was, and... fuck, she was right. I do love him. I didn't mean to, but—but I know I do. It's not like before, either. It's so different and real, and—and---I fucked up."

_"Oh, Sammy... it... it can't be that bad. I mean, isn't it a good thing? You found a great guy to fall for. Raihan's basically perfect for you, isn't he?"_

"You don't understand, Darcy! I told you, remember? He doesn't date. He _won't_ date! We made rules. Or I agreed to his anyways. I'm not supposed to fall for him. I can't be with him if I do. I can't keep things as they are between us if I do!" she snapped, tears falling again. "So I ran. Like a coward, I ran."

_"Wait, Sam—what did Raihan say back? Did he reject you or something?"_

"He—I—no? I mean, I left as soon I told him. But he didn't come after me, and he's so adamant about it. He... he has good reasons not to, okay? He told me, and I can't do that to him—ask him to throw it away just because I was stupid and fell for him. I care about him too much to do that."

_"So what do you plan to do, Sammy? Can you really just stop seeing him? Look, I know you have those dumb rules, but... you were happy with him. I honestly haven't seen you so happy in a long time, and it only started after you met him."_

"I-I know, but I... I... fuck, I don't know, Darcy, that's the problem! I don't know what to do! I'm too scared to be around him now because I don't want to hear the answer, but I know I can't stop how I feel and I just—I'm scared. I just want to run away again, but I don't want to be a coward. I don't know what to do or think—."

 _"Samanatha,"_ came another voice, distinctly male. She glanced up to the phone, realizing it was Connor who had spoken. He didn't very often, a fairly quiet and solemn man, but his voice was deep and firm, but also gentle. " _It's okay. You don't need to know right now. You'll figure it out in time. If you need a place to go to get away and think, you know you can always come here—come home."_

Darcy smiled, kissing his bearded cheek, _"Connor's right, Sammy. You know you can always come here to visit us."_

"I don't want to run away—not really. Even if I feel like I want to," she whimpered.

 _"You're just visiting—not running,"_ her sister chuckled. She snapped her fingers a moment later, _"Actually... you know, what? It's almost the anniversary of Mom's death. You had to miss it the last two years. You should come back this time and come talk to her. I'll go with you, and we'll get you all figured out, and then you can go back."_

"I can't just live with you? Come join the Safari Zone?"

_"Heck no. You and I both know you're meant for greater heights, and besides... you've got to go win the Champion Cup in Galar."_

Samantha managed to laugh, "Ha! I'm still not actually one-hundred percent on that. But... yeah. Yeah. You're right. I should come home finally. It's been too long. I miss seeing her. Dad, too."

_"I feel you. I wish they were still here all the time. I bet Mom would know what to say to you... maybe Dad, too, considering my birth mom, but... we can't change the past. But maybe we can make your future better. So... book a flight to Johto. We'll meet you at the family home, alright? I'll bring your team, too. They're gonna be stoked to see you again."_

"I'd like that, Darcy. Thanks—for knocking some sense into me again."

_"Nah, you got plenty of sense now. I'm just helping you sort the pieces. So. Pick yourself up, baby girl. You've been through worse, and you'll see it's not so bad. Just first, let's get you home."_

"Yeah. I'll see you soon," she smiled weakly back and ended the call. Her tears had ebbed some now, and so Samantha just closed her eyes, let her head fall back against her door, and sighed.

\-----------------

\----------------------------

_A few days later_

**_Nessa:_ **

_You make it off the plane okay?_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Yep! Just landed in Olivine and made it through customs._

_T_ _ook longer than expected to get through customs,_

_even though I'm a citizen! I can't imagine how long it'd_

_take if I brought anyone else but Arcanine._

_Thanks for taking care of my Pokémon, 'Lee!_

_I really appreciate it._

**_Leon:_ **

_Not a problem. You know I'm happy to help. :)_

_They'll be well taken care of at the Battle Tower Daycare._

_I_ _'ll make sure they get exercise with my team, too._

**_Nessa:_ **

_Don't stay too long alright!_

_And make sure to send pictures of Johto,_

_especially the water Pokémon._

**_Samantha:_ **

_Will do lol! Sorry again I left so abruptly._

_I've been gone from home too long._

**_Leon:_ **

_It's all good. We were just worried, but_

_i_ _t's the anniversary of your mom's death, right?_

_You definitely should be there then._

_I know I always felt awful when I missed my dad's._

**_Nessa:_ **

_Sorry for your loss btw! :(_

_I_ _don't know how you manage._

_I'd be lost without mine._

**_Samantha:_ **

_It gets easier with time. Thanks, though._

_You guys are the best._

**_Leon:_ **

_Of course! When do you think_

_you'll be back, though?_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Not sure, to be honest._

_I want to get some other things done here, too..._

_but maybe a week? I dunno._

**_Nessa:_ **

_You better come back or I swear_

_I_ _'m going to fly over there and drag you back!_

_> :L_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Lol! Don't worry, I swear I will._

_I like our shopping sprees too much._

**_Leon:_ **

_Hey! What about me! :c_

**_Samantha:_ **

_Yes, yes, we still need to battle again, so don't worry._

_I WILL be back. I'll let you know when._

_Until then, try not to miss me too much ;)_

The two sent their snarky responses that made Samantha laugh before she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She glanced around, looking for the taxi service. Galar had Corviknights, but here in Johto they just used regular vehicles. She thankfully didn't live too far from Olivine, but enough to where walking would take an hour longer than she wanted to deal with. As such, she made her way over to the stand near the exit of the airport and made quick work of getting everything cleared through and had a cab hailed. From there she slipped outside to wait, but had to pause when her phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and froze.

Raihan.

He'd texted her.

He hadn't since before the night at the gala. He hadn't called or anything, and neither Nessa nor Leon had mentioned his name in the group chat. He didn't speak in there either, and it had worried her. As such, the text was both relieving—and terrifying. She hesitated pulling it out. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to read it. What if it was about the night at the gala? What if he said he didn't want to be friends anymore? What if he totally rejected her? But what if he confessed too?

No. That one was wrong. Silly.

She needed to stop being so cowardly.

Samantha sighed and opened her phone. She was surprised to see it was a private message.

**_Raihan:_ **

_Hey._

_Stay safe, and ..._

_Come back soon, alright?_

Her heart raced, both with fear and happiness. It wasn't a rejection or a confession. It held the hint of his usual self, though, and that was enough.

**_Samantha:_ **

_I will. Promise._

She left it at that, and he didn't reply again as the yellow cab arrived. She slipped inside and gave the address, which would take them to a small town set in the middle of the woods somewhere between Olivine and Ecruteak. They followed the main Route for some time before veering onto a smaller two lane for another thirty minutes, taking them through the thick forests surrounding the area. The town was settled near the base of the northern mountain range, and the number of denizens was less than one hundred. It had been her home all her life along with the small, but quaint ancestral-styled homes. Hers was one such home, nestled towards the left side. It had a small yard with a pond, and a wooden porch that ran all along the rectangular house. Despite being abandoned for some time, it still looked pristine and well cared for. She knew she had her neighbor just down a little ways to thank for that. They were the very same that had found her mother and tried to help the day she died.

Samantha would have to thank her properly later; for now, she paid the taxi driver, and ventured through the open archway leading into the yard. She had to pause there, breathing in slowly and taking it all in. It had been so long since she'd been back. Truth be told, she'd avoided it ever since her mother died. The last she'd really come by was to check up on the house, and that was only minutes. Otherwise, it had been her mother's funeral, and then she'd simply lived with Aaron or camped. Even so, it still felt like home. Already she could recall the memories; two young girls frolicking about, their mother and father watching lovingly. A Growlithe joined them, pouncing on the redheaded child, while a Ponyta pranced around the blonde. Watching over it all was a Machoke that stood by their father, ever vigilant.

Those had been good times, even after her father passed away. Darcy had taken his Machoke, now a Machamp, and still served her well. She still had her Ponyta, too, and just like she'd kept her Growlithe. Her father never got to meet the rest of their teams, but her mother had and she could remember the days she came back to rest from her journey; how her Pokémon all loved the woman who had given her life.

She missed it.

Sighing softly, Samantha released Arcanine from her belt. Like her, the fire-type paused to look around, sniffing at the air. He was relaxed, though, an easy smile on his furry mug. He looked to her and nuzzled her gently. Yeah, he remembered, too.

"Come on, bud. Let's get the house ready for Darcy and Connor. They shouldn't be too much longer," she spoke softly, and her loyal partner followed her to the sliding front doors. The hallways were large enough to accompany her large companion, and the wood floors were spotless and everything clean. She made sure to slip her shoes off before moving in further, opening up the other rooms to inspect them. The kitchen was as she'd left it; the dining room, too. Her and Darcy's shared room was smaller than she remembered, and their parents was, too. Then again, last she'd stayed long was as a teenager.

It was still home, though, and, her walk-through done, she went about prepping the bedding. Their neighbor had been kind enough to keep all of it stowed away neatly, so it was simple enough to prepare her parents' old room and hers. That done, she and Arcanine ventured out to the side yard where the grave stones for their parents had been erected. She didn't dare approach yet, but rather, sat down on the porch ledge and lay back. She closed her eyes with a sigh, though had to chuckle when Arcanine's fur surrounded her head and his snout nestled onto her chest. She stroked him gently, knowing he, too, mourned them.

"It's good to be home, though, bud. I missed this place," she spoke softly, and his only response was a lick to her hand. She remembered her mother and father again, or as best she could. Her father had always been a bit blurry, but she remembered his warmth and the smell of the sea on him while her mother carried the scent of flowers. It had been good times, and they managed to keep it okay after he left them, lost at sea. Darcy leaving had been harsh, though not so much as her cruel words every so often. Those memories were now regrets for her sister, she knew, but, in a way, they were still glad it happened. They might not be where they were today if not.

Samantha sat up finally, staring ahead at the grave markers; stone pillars with their names etched into them. There were stands for candles and offerings. She didn't have anything this time, but she still approached, Arcanine following dutifully. She sat down on her knees in front of the stones, placing her hands together and bowing her head. Her Pokémon, like-wise, bowed his head as he sat on his haunches. She stayed that was for some time, just remembering their faces and voices, and trying to find the words.

"I... uh," she started, her voice cracking event thought she didn't mean to. Her eyes didn't water, but she was still shaky. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. It's, uh... been a while. Some years. I had to leave—to get away. I was in a bad place, but I'm... well, _better_ than before, but... I got myself into a mess again already. Who thought _I'd_ be the trouble child of the family in the end, huh? Used to be Darcy all this time, and now it's me. Wish I could ask how you guys did it—how you knew how you felt and made it work... or if what I have could ever work even though it can't. Guess I'd ask how you went on living without Dad, Mom... 'cause I think that's what I might have to do.

She paused to sigh, closing her eyes and looking skyward, "I really wish you guys were here. I wish I could have known you more, Dad. Mom, I wish I could have saved you. I would rather have been here than won that Championship sometimes, although I don't regret where I am now. I just... I miss you. I haven't thought about it all for a while. Not since I met Raihan, anyways. You'd like him, y'know. You'd think he was great, and he'd probably flirt with you, too. He's a good man like Dad. But I messed up, and I hurt him. I know I did."

Samantha chuckled pitifully, wiping at her tinging eyes. Arcanine whined as he licked her face and nuzzled her, moving to wrap his body around her some. She embraced him, burying her face into his mane.

"Sorry, bud. I know I'm worrying you. I just... don't know what I'm doing. Not anymore."

"Well, that's why we're here, aren't we?" a familiar voice rang out, and the redhead spun her head to find the grinning face of her sister. She stood not five feet away and it quickly became none as Samantha rushed over and tackled Darcy into a fierce hug. The blonde laughed, returning it and even swinging her around once before setting her down to start inspecting her this way and that. She settled on the head last, cupping her little sister's face. She breathed out through her nose, "Yeah, you really did a number on yourself, Sammy girl. We really need to have a talk about that. But... it's not as bad before, so that's good."

"If you say so. Hi, by the way, Connor," Samantha chuckled, glancing over Darcy's shoulder at the large, Ursaring-like man with tanned skin and dark hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He only nodded in greeting and set their luggage down.

Darcy glanced to the graves, "So. You said hi to Mom and Dad already. Good. You've been gone too long. For good reason, but still. Anyways, let's get settled in and then we can catch up proper. Before that, though... you better say hi to some friends of yours."

Samantha didn't need to ask who; she knew exactly what her sister meant as she pulled out a belt with five balls attached, Arcanine's on her hip right now. The redhead chuckled as she unleashed all five Pokémon, and this time her tears at the sight of her original team weren't of sadness, but joy. Her Mamoswine got to her first, crying out happily as it nuzzled her with its stubbed snout while she rubbed its shaggy fur. Ampharos butt his way in next, making high-pitched, happy sounds and embracing her as best he could with his stubby arms. Nidoqueen followed with Alakazam, nuzzling and hugging her however they were able. Poliwrath was last, giving her a light punch to the side, which she returned with an elbow of her own. Then Arcanine bounced in, and her Pokémon delighted in being reunited with their old friend.

"Come on in when you're done. Connor and I will get settled and start on dinner, 'cause, I dunno about you, but we're _starving_!"

Samantha giggled, "Sure thing. Oh, by the way—I set up Mom and Dad's room for you. Seemed only right."

Darcy was quiet for a few moments before her smile finally grew a bit sad, "Yeah. Thanks, Sammy. Don't take too long now. I'll make our family favorite."

"Sounds good. If I don't come inside in about ten minutes, my Pokémon probably suffocated me with their hugging," the redhead grinned, and her sister only laughed and went inside with Connor. Samantha, meanwhile, returned her attention to her team, who were just as happy and tear-eyed as she was to finally be home again.

\--------------------

Darcy let out a relaxed sigh as she sat down beside Samantha, a bottle of sake and two cups in hand. She set the drink between them and poured it into the cups. The redhead took hers up, and, with a grin, tapped it to her sisters' before drinking. Both gasped with satisfaction, setting the cups down, which were refilled. This time they sipped more slowly, gazing out into the yard where their Pokémon were either lounging, playing, or sleeping. Darcy had brought hers out finally, and Samantha didn't miss her Rapidash cuddled up with Arcanine like in the old days. Her Mightyena was patrolling the area, accustomed to that with her work, but her Machamp sat off to the side meditating. Manectric was off somewhere with Ampharos, and Flygon was probably off flying around the area. Funnily enough, it seemed it didn't matter where the dragon-type was from, they were free-spirited. Raihan's was just the same, after all.

Samantha let out a soft sight, closing her eyes as she thought of him—of his kind smile, and gentle touches. He thought of his playful teases and bites, always able to make her laugh in her excitement. Not even a full week and she already missed it, though now it made her chest clench with a fierce ache; because now those moments were so much more. She looked too deep; thought his caress meant more than it did; felt their intimacy was more than just a physical tryst. It couldn't be anything more, though. Surely, it couldn't, not even when she remembered how he looked at her; so soft and sweet, and the way he would be concerned and protect her and stay with her until she felt better!

It was agony. Torture, even.

A tap on her forehead brought her back to the present. She looked to Darcy as she touched her brow.

"You're thinking too much again, kiddo," the blonde chuckled, leaning forward. "You always have. Lemme guess: your lover boy, huh?"

"Can't even call him my boytoy anymore. I messed it up," she huffed, downing her drink.

"Uh-huh. Frankly, I'm not convinced. You've yet to tell me he properly rejected you," her sister mused, brow raised.

"Darcy, c'mon. I told you about the rules. He's _not_ going to date. Ever. He has his reasons, and I won't ask him to go against them—not that he would."

"Oh? And what are these reasons, do tell."

"He—," she started, but caught herself. She looked down to her hands, lying in her lap. "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't—not even to you."

Darcy whistled, "Daaaaaayum. You really do love this guy. I mean, I was hoping you would. He's a good guy for you, makes you happy; cares about you; keeps you safe..."

"We're _friends_. Of course he would. He looks after his friends."

" _Uh-huh_. Does he look after your new bff hotty-totty Nessa like he does you? Or Mr. fancy-pants attire Leon?"

She laughed, "Don't use those terrible names, please, and he... okay, well... maybe he doesn't, but still—it's not like we were exclusive..."

" _Uh-huh_. And how often were you at his place or his yours this last month? And was it ever enough time to have another woman in his bed?"

"I mean... a lot? Sometimes every day of the week, but it's not like he couldn't," Samantha frowned, scrunching her brows together. "What are you getting at, Darcy?"

"See, the way _I_ see it... I think he likes you. A lot. Guys don't just go having dinner at a girl's home or helping them _make_ dinner like you said he has or hugging them all night long to cheer them up _or_ get deeply involved in their psycho ex BS unless there's something there."

"Yes, because you have that _exact_ experience," Samantha snorted, giving her sister a look.

"She's talking about _my_ experience. Sort of," the third member of the group spoke up, and the redhead turned to find Connor leaning against the doorway. He tossed the dish towel over his shoulder, finished with clean up after a good ramen-based dinner. "You and I are similar, in a way—we fell for people who don't normally like to be tamed."

"Oh, hush, I was ready to settle down when I met you," Darcy huffed, a pink tint to her cheeks.

Connor chuckled, "No, you, weren't, dear. While I was thinking you were the most _beautiful_ and _amazing_ woman, you were still trying to find the latest hot safari tourist to take to your bed."

"Oh my _Arceus_ , Connor, my baby sister is right here!"

"I'm an adult, thanks. And thanks, Connor, but Raihan's different. He has his reasons, and he's not dated _anyone_. Ever. He won't change for someone like me, and, besides, he's just being nice and feels responsible because he posted the Galarian Knight picture. If that hadn't happened he wouldn't even look my way twice."

"Maybe so," the burly man shrugged. "But the point is... he did get to know you, and he's doing a lot for you. More than a _friend_ would. Darcy said he didn't reject you—not directly?"

"No, he hasn't... and he did tell ask me to come back soon."

"So he's not pushing you away."

"It was the first text since the gala when I confessed. We haven't spoken proper since."

"And a man like him wouldn't. He's like Darcy, just as you are like me. People like your sister love in a very different way, and it takes them much longer to understand and come to terms with it. I imagine he didn't know what to do or what to think when you confessed. Darcy would have run off herself if I hadn't taken her hand and asked for her answer."

" _Ugh_ , it was so _embarrassing_. He goaded me, too; dared me to run away and be a coward or answer him," the blonde groaned, rubbing her face. "And you know me; I couldn't live it down being called a coward. Idiot made me realize I loved his stupid, gruff face and I had to tell him right then and there so he'd let me run away and die from embarrassment."

"It was worth it, though," Connor smirked, walking over to lean over and plant a sloppy kiss on her face. "But the point is... I have a feeling this Raihan of yours likes you a lot more than you think, and, given time... he'll see that he feels the same. Just don't give up. Hold onto that feeling in your heart. It causes you pain now, yes, but only because you're unsure. Next you see him, get the answer you need."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same?"

The burly man smiled gently as he touched her shoulder, "Then you must accept it, and you'll have to decide whether you can remain friends or not. Whatever happens, just don't regret all the good that's come of it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well, you won't need to worry about it, because I know for a fact he has feelings for you, too," Darcy smirked, downing another glass.

Samantha chuckled, "And how can you be so sure, mmm?"

"Because Connor's right—your boytoy is a lot like me," she winked with a laugh. "Look, spend a few days here, Sammy girl. We'll enjoy the most of our family reunion, say everything we need to Mom and Dad, have some good times, forget our worries for a while. Use this time to get your head together, and then, when you go back you can see what he says and go from there."

"Yeah, alright. I do have a lot to think about besides him, anyways."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I do want to try the Champion Cup finally. And then... well, truth be told... I'm considering officially moving to Galar."

Darcy almost choked on her sake, "What— _really_!?"

The redhead laughed, "Yeah! I've made some good friends besides Raihan, and there's a lot of opportunities there for me. I'm becoming famous as a model for Nessa. Kind of. I got business cards for it, anyways. And then I became popular thanks to my battle with Leon at the Battle Tower, so that's something fun I can do."

"I mean, that actually sounds pretty amazing... but what about your Pokémon? I'm always happy to keep them at the Ranger Station, and they help out the others plenty, but... they're yours through and through. They haven't been this happy in a long time."

"I know," Samantha sighed. "I've been thinking on that, too. I can maybe get permission? Customs can be weird."

"Pssh I bet they'd freak out, think you're gonna come ruin their parade with some weird 'Johto' Pokémon or something," the blonde snickered.

"Ha! That'd be something—bringing my guys over to battle!"

"Can you?" Connor inquired, bringing their attention to him again. He chuckled, "I just feel it would be interesting if you could represent your home region while competing. I would imagine it'd make things quite exciting for the crowd as well."

"Darcy, who's this and what has he done with Connor?" the redhead snickered, but couldn't deny the idea was a good one. A _really_ good one.

"Not sure! He doesn't normally talk this much, but I like it. He' right, though—that _would_ be something! You could even do a live feed to Johto or something so everyone can watch! You'd be the first Grand Champ to do so, I think."

"Oh, definitely. But it couldn't be an official match—not when I'm not using Galarian certified Pokémon."

"So? Then don't make it official. Make it like a special match or something, I dunno. Can't you ask your friend Leon? He's like the top guy, right?"

"Well, not anymore, but..." Samantha began, trailing off as her mind worked quickly. She laughed after a few moments and pulled out her phone. "You know what, you guys are right. That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do, and I think it's time Galar got a _real_ taste of what Johto is like."

Darcy smirked, "Now _there's_ the Sammy I know."

"Shut-up, but also _thank-you_ , Darcy. You, too, Connor. I can't promise I'll be brave enough to face Raihan or that I'll be okay, but... I've got days to think about, and plenty of good times to have with you—after I send this text," she chuckled and tapped on her private message to Leon.

_**Sam:** _

_Hey, Leon, I got a question_

_for you, if you're up?_

His reply came quick.

_**Leon:** _

_Just checking on some things for work_

_What's up?_

_**Sam:** _

_So... you know how I was THINKING_

_of joining the Champion Cup this year?_

_**Leon:** _

_:0_

_:0_

_:0_

_**Sam:** _

_Yeah, I'm in. Or, well, I want to be,_

_but... I was thinking._

_**Leon:** _

_Go on. I'm ready for this._

_I'm excited._

_**Sam:** _

_Well, what if... I... maaaaaaaaybe_

_used by Johto team instead?_

_**Leon:** _

_I mean, that's a fun idea, but_

_you know you can't_

_That's goes against regulation._

_**Sam:** _

_Yeah... for a normal match._

_**Leon:** _

_...You sly little Purrloin._

_**Sam:** _

_Think it could work?_

_Could I bring my Johto team?_

_**Leon:** _

_Maybe._

_There is the Opening Ceremony?_

_It's an exhibition match._

_I'd need to do some checking,_

_But... I think it can work._

_You're sure you want to?_

_You can't use them for the actual_

_final match and become Champ_

_**Sam:** _

_Gloria can keep that all to herself._

_I just wanna show you Galarians_

_how it's REALLY done._

_**Leon:** _

_Oh it is SO on then._

_Sam:_

_Good! Think you can get my Pokémon_

_cleared so I can bring them back with me?_

_**Leon:** _

_I'll have to pull some strings._

_Can't wait to meet them!_

_Although, what will your Galarian team think?_

_**Sam:** _

_Actually, I had some ideas,_

_but I need to hash them out,_

_so I'll call you to talk later about it._

_**Leon:** _

_That sounds good. I need to_

_get back to my workout anyways_

_**Sam:** _

_Good luck!_

"Looks like things went well," Darcy grinned, watching her sister's smiling face.

"Yep. Now all there's left to do is enjoy our family reunion and think on how I want to show up my Galarian friends," she grinned, lifting up her filled-again cup.

"I can toast to that," the blonde laughed and tapped their drinks together.

Samantha turned to look out at the yard, admiring her Pokémon, and gazing fondly onto the graves.

Maybe it really would be alright.

For now, though, she drank her sake in one go, and allowed her worries to be replaced by the love of her Pokémon and family.

\------------------------------------

\-----------------------

_A few days later...._

Samantha watched her Mamoswine and Nidoqueen carefully, the two similar, yet opposing types facing one another in the wide dirt patch of the yard that had been altered in her teenage years to let her Pokémon train at home. They had a large enough lot to accommodate her lager team members, which was great for training casually while enjoying her time here. Nidoqueen was only half the size of her ice-ground type, but she was hardly deterred. She'd always been a strong Pokémon, overcoming enemies alike. Today, she was to surpass her monstrous Mamoswine, who let out a roar as he charged. Despite her smaller size, the poison-ground type met her opponent head on in a Tackle, slamming her clawed "hands" onto his tusks and dug in her feet. Mamoswine's overwhelming strength threatened to push her back, her rear claws dragging.

Nidoqueen suddenly let out a howl, body burning with energy and power—Superpower, Samantha noted—and, digging her claws in, lifted Mamoswine clean off the ground. She didn't get him very high, his weight over 600 lb, but it was enough to throw him off balance and toss him aside. Her female Pokémon was left panting, but she still took the ice-ground type's scramble to rise to open her jaws and, from her belly, unleash a powerful Flamethrower. The dual type granted Mamoswine a bit of resistance, but not enough so that it didn't hurt. With a snarl, the mammoth-sized Pokémon rose up and fired off an ice beam that struck Nidoqueen head on, staggering her. She winced, some frost bite setting in, while Mamoswine had burns.

Samantha stepped forward, "Alright, that's enough. Good job, you two. You haven't lost your touch. Darcy, mind healing Mamoswine?"

She tossed a burn heal to her sister, who caught it and trotted over to the Ice-Ground type. The Pokémon rumbled happily at the blonde, as the poison-ground did for the redhead, eager to be rid of the cold burn.

"I told you I've been keeping them in good shape! They battle all the other Safari Rangers to help keep them ready for anything!" Darcy laughd, rubbing Mamoswine's short snout affectionately. "They keep mine of my toes, too."

"As they should! They're a Grand Champ team! And soon a Galarian Champ team, too!"

"Oooh? You got the OK from golden boy?"

"Yeesh, you and your nicknames. But, _yes_. Or, well, 'Lee is going to be texting me if it is. He sounded like he was on board with my idea during our call last night," she shrugged, planting a kiss on Nidoqueen's brow before venturing to her Mamoswine, which she hugged tightly.

"I mean, they're _good_ ideas, so he should," her sister snorted, turning to face her Mightyena, whom came over wanting attention, too. Thankfully the rest of their Pokémon were occupied with each other—and Connor, who was dishing out treats. His Ursaring was helping to keep everyone in line.

"There's a lot of paperwork and approvals to make, but I think it'd be fun. Indigo League will enjoy something exciting to show, if Leon can get them agree to air it. I would think they would, but there's some fee they'd have to pay. Or something. It's convoluted," Samantha sighed, waving her head. "Do you think you'll be able to come? I'd ask Connor, but I know it was hard enough for _both_ of you to just come here."

"Yeah, there's no way we could do both this time, but I'm going to try. I sent a request to the admins already, so we'll see. Either way I'll watch it, be it in person or on the TV. I'll come visit for sure, too. I want to finally meet your man in person," Darcy snickered with a wink.

The redhead groaned, rolling her eyes with a blush, "He's not my man, Darcy!"

"He _will_ be after you go back and talk to him. Which you _will_. Right?"

"Yes, yes! I will!" Samantha rasped, cheeks burning. She glanced to her sister, who raised a brow her will. She rolled her eyes again, "I _will_! I know I'm still a mess about it—."

"You were _sobbing_ into my chest all night because you got drunk while venting about it."

"...Okay, shut up. I just really want it to be real."

"Me, too, baby girl. So how do you plan to do it? And please don't say text or phone call. That's so lame," the blonde snorted as she made her way back over to Connor. Samantha followed in suit, sighing some more.

"I'm _not_! I plan to talk to him at the Opening Ceremony. After it."

Darcys spun around, frowning, "Wait—what? But it's like a month from now?"

"One and a half, actually."

"Oh my Arceus, don't be cheeky. Why wait that long? You should talk to him sooner rather than later."

"I'm still too nervous, and I need to train for the match. I'm not just going to get to the Champion Match. I'm going to have to work for it, which means I'm going to end up going against Raihan."

Her sister narrowed her eyes, "So... what? You're going to do a battlefield confession?"

"Ha! No. Nothing like that. After. Win or lose, I'll talk to him after, but I need to focus on training first, and well... to be honest... I want to make sure what I'm feeling isn't a fluke," she went on, rubbing her arm as she glanced away. "I know I'm a mess right now thinking I'm really in love, but I've also been around Raihan so much it's hard to say if it's because of that. So... I figure... if I train all up until the match and don't see him until then... if I still feel how I do now, then I know it's real, and I'll tell him proper and accept whatever happens. And if I don't, then I can just apologize and hope we can go back to how we were."

"Okay, that doesn't sound like a great plan _at all_ , but I know you, and you're obviously determined," Darcy groaned, rubbing her brow. "See, this is how I know we're just _step_ -sisters."

"Ouch. But you're one to talk! You're the one who thought the best reaction to a man confessing and telling him you feel the same was to try and run off into the mountains and live as a hermit."

"What—I did not—how did you—!" her sister began, then spun around to glare at Connor. To his credit, he managed not to smile as he refused to look at her jabbing finger. " _You told her?!"_

"No secrets between family," he hummed oh-so-sweetly.

"Yes, he told me. Among _other_ overreactions. And, frankly, your track record is _far_ worse than mine, dear sister," Samantha mused, a wicked smirk on her face to match her raised brow. She cackled when Darcy flipped the Pidgey her way, but she had to hold back any comeback when he phone buzzed. As she expected, it was her favorite former Champion.

_**Leon:** _

_Great news! You're in!_

_The Indigo League approved,_

_and will be showing the tournament._

_You'll have to compete like normal_

_like I said, but that'll make a good show_

_**Sam:** _

_Leon you're the best!!!!!!!_

_And yeah that works great_

_Go in disguise as a regular Galarian_

_Come into the Champ match a Johto G. Champ ;)_

_**Leon:** _

_You'll have to get by Raihan first_

_He's not going to make it easy_

_**Sam:** _

_I don't want him to._

_I want to win fair and square_

_Is he okay btw?_

_We... haven't talked much._

_**Leon:** _

_He's... doing okay. For him._

_Sorry, but...I don't want to say anything._

_It's something for you two to figure out._

_**Sam:** _

_I know, sorry; I didn't mean that_

_I was just worried._

_Even his Instagram has been off_

_**Leon:** _

_Ah, yeah. Don't worry._

_But... you two should talk._

_**Sam:** _

_I plan to. But not yet._

_I want to focus on this match._

_It's not for the title or anything_

_But it means a lot still_

_and if I'm going to face Raihan_

_I want to give it all I got_

_**Leon:** _

_I know what you mean._

_I'm the same way._

_And Raihan will appreciate it._

_Even when he loses ;)_

_**Sam:** _

_Ha! Glad you're in my corner :P_

_Thanks, 'Lee. Seriously._

_I couldn't do any of this without you_

_and not just for your legal connection_

_**Leon:** _

_Anytime, Sam._

_Besides, this will be great for views_

_**Sam:** _

_Of course lol!_

_I'd say tell Raihan I said "hi"_

_But... I know you'll just tell me_

_To do it instead v_v_

_**Leon:** _

_You're right._

_I would._

_I'll see you at the airport in a few days._

_**Sam:** _

_Yes, please come inspect my Pokémon lol_

_**Leon:** _

_Yes lol Nessa plans to come with_

_so we can go get lunch before_

_you head out to go train_

_**Sam:** _

_Sounds good._

_See y'all soon._

"Alright, I'm in," Samantha grinned.

"Sweet! This calls for a family feast tonight!" Darcy beamed, plopping down next to Connor, who happily wrapped an arm around her.

"Again?" the redhead chuckled, plopping down on the other side.

"Why not? We only have a few more days. Might as well as make the most of it," her sister hummed, and Samantha found she couldn't disagree.

\------------------

\-------------------

_Later that night..._

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

Samantha set the incense burner down in font of the grave markers and settled down on her knees. She pressed her hands together, eyes closed for a moment as she sent them a prayer. Opening her eyes once more, she relaxed her posture and breathed in deeply. Like every night before when she'd come to talk to them, she liked to imagine they were really there; each with a hand on her shoulder. Yet, it was just her, and her team, which lay further back respectfully—except for Arcanine, who was ever by her side, though he sat behind her.

She sighed softly, "I'm leaving in a few days—going back to Galar. I don't plan to come back I think, no matter what happens, so this might be one of our last talks. Don't worry, though; I don't plan to get rid of the house. Not yet, anyways. I can't just leave it all behind. I have to find a way to move your markers, anyways. Maybe by the cherry tree you all loved—the one on the hill. Dad proposed to you there, you said, so I think it'd be nice. I'd love to bring you with me, but... this is your home. You should be here. Like how I belong in Galar now. This place is just... too much. I don't think I could ever be happy here again, but in Galar I can. I think you'd be happy for me—for my choice. So... eventually, Darcy and I will get the house and you settled, so you can rest easy knowing you'll be here for a while longer."

She paused to shit, moving her legs to be bent in front, wrapping her arms around them. Behind her, Arcanine shifted so she could lay back against him comfortably.

"I'm going to see Raihan again—in a little over a month. I promised Darcy I would talk to him, so now I _have_ to. Otherwise she'll literally come to Galar and kick my butt, approved time off or not. I'm so grateful she's my sister, you know—so grateful you met Dad and accepted her. You raised her right. I know you thought you were a bad mom at times. I'd hear you cry about it to Dad's grave when you thought I was asleep. You even never let me know how sick you were. You only ever smiled and cheered me on, and you even looked after Darcy as best you could. You were the best mom we could ask for, and I just wish you both were here to watch me take this next step.

She paused to smile, eyes watering, "I don't know if I'll win this tournament. I beat the Gym Challenge, but Galarians are strong, but... whatever happens... I'm going to do my best and know I'm strong, and so are my Pokémon. I'm not going to be afraid of my feelings and run away, no matter what Raihan says. So... don't worry about me, Mom. Dad, you, too. I'm sure you've been rolling in your grave seeing all the stupid shit I did, but... it's going to be better now. My life's better, and I'm going to keep it that way, and I'm going to take this chance at having a love like yours. I'm not going to let it get away from me. I'm going to be happy, so don't worry. Your girl's okay now."

"Heck yeah she is," Darcy chuckled, her timing—or perhaps sister sense tingling—perfect. Samantha looked over Arcanine's back to find her sister walking out, a box in hand. She raised a brow as the blonde plopped down beside her, Mightyena following in suit, and handing the container over. The redhead popped open the lid and gasped. Inside, was a jacket—still in good shape despite some scuffing. On the side facing them was the logo of the Indigo League, a stylized Pokeball with a stylized "I" to represent Indigo and a "J" for Johto as well—an addition she had asked for.

Her sister smirked, "Found that hidden away in the closet. Probably got put their by the neighbor. Either way, think you best wear that if you plan to represent Johto and Indigo n' all."

"Definitely. Thanks, Darcy. Now I'm _really_ ready."

"Good. I can't wait to see you go for Champ again. I was always so proud of you, watching you fight Lance," the blonde chuckled, wrapping an arm around Samantha, who leaned into her. "Bragged to everyone that you were my little sis."

"Can't say I bragged so much about you. Thought you hated me and all."

"Oh, I did. But after Mom died I started realizing what really mattered in life, and, well... when I saw what Aaron spread on the news about you and saw your face, I knew I had to come back."

"And thank Arceus you did. I wouldn't be here without you, Darcy."

"Nah, you would have found a way. You always did. I just yanked you up a lot faster," she chuckled, kissing Samantha's forehead. "But you're on your own for this one, kiddo. I'll just be cheering you on."

"I know. Thank-you, Darcy. For everything," the redhead smiled softly, breathing in deeply. She closed her eyes as she exhaled, and opened them again. "I'm ready."

And she was.

\-----------------------

\---------------------------

_A few days later..._

_Galar_

" _Sammy_!"

The redhead barely had time to brace as Nessa tackled her in a hug, almost knocking them both into Leon, who promptly dodged out of the way. Samantha thankfully kept her footing and spun once before setting her friend down, who looked torn between crying and tearing her a new one. So she just laughed and embraced her again.

"Hey, Nessa! I'm back! And here to stay! Well, I'm going to be training in the Wild Area mostly, but I'm at least in the region!" she beamed.

"Leon told me! Uuugh, I can't even be mad at you for it. I always train _months_ in advance for this tournament, although I'm setting out this time," the Gym Leader sighed as she slipped beside the redhead and they started walking through the airport again.

"Sorry; we did a lottery draw and you didn't come up."

"Yeah, we do that _every_ year, and it's _interesting_ how _Raihan_ is picked _every_ year to do the tourney," Nessa mused, narrowing her eyes.

"He's a lucky guy."

"Well, he will be. Or he _better_ be," the woman mused, and it took Samantha a moment.

Right. They were all cheering her on. Them on. It was cute, in a way, both of them hoping her and Raihan would work out. It was reassuring, too.

"You'll find out after the tourney. I don't plan to do anything but train until then."

Nessa baked, " _Whaaat_?! Oh, come on! Uuugh, Leon, please talk sense! Why are they _both_ so stupid!

Leon waved his hand, "It's for them to figure out, Nessa. We're just the support."

"Guys, thank-you, but, seriously, let's _not_ talk about it, alright? You're giving me a headache with all the cryptic comments, and I'd like to focus to give my all," the redhead groaned, rubbing her brow.

"Fine, fine. You know how I love the drama," the Hullbury Gym Leader sighed dramatically, flipping her hair. "Well, _before_ you get training, just know we are _going_ to do lunch and spend today together and tomorrow, too. I've missed out on my girl time and I'm practically in withdrawal."

"Oh, Arceus, help me. Okay, okay, I'll delay training to have some fun. Leon, you in? For lunch, I man. Not shopping."

"I would have run away after lunch either way, but yeah—I have time. I'd like to talk about some things about the tournament, too, and some regulations about training your Pokemon here."

Nessa groaned, "Great. Rules."

" _Important_ ones. It was hard enough getting through the Pokerus check, so we don't want her getting into trouble and everything being for nothing. Oh, by the way, do you want to bring your Galar team with you, too? They're welcome to stay at the Tower still," Leon grinned, but the redhead shook her head.

"No, I want them to help my Johto team be ready, and I miss them. It's gonna to be busy at camp!" she chuckled, then waved her hand. "Anyways, we can talk about it all at lunch. Let's hurry, because I am _starving_!"

"Same, and I know just the place!" Nessa giggled, entwining her arm with Samantha's. The redhead just laughed and let her be dragged along, though did have to let her attention stray to her phone as it vibrated. The message made her pause.

_**Raihan:** _

_Glad you made it back._

_See you 'round, Sammy._

Samantha smiled.

\--------------------------

_Two weeks later...._

"Hey, Darcy; sorry the connections been bad in the areas I was at. I think I found a good spot to camp, and I got lucky with the signal," Samantha spoke into her phone as she slipped off Arcanine and started checking for a good flat spot in the low-grassy patch. It looked like it had been used before, so it'd probably be okay. Pulling off the camping gear from her Pokémon's back, she let him get to work patrolling while she sat down next to her things, relaxing after a long day of training and moving from the Southern Wild Area to the Northern. Now that her Johto team was used to what Galar had to offer after two weeks, she was ready to get to the big leagues.

_"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Sounds like you've been working hard. Think you're ready?"_

"Almost. Only a few more weeks to go. I plan to get as much training in as possible. Nessa said she might join me, but my Galar Pokémon have been doing a good job and keeping the Johto gang in shape. I've been using them for Dynamax battles, too, since I'll be up against that," she went on, watching as Arcanine prowled about, sniffing at the ground and air while his ears twitched back and forth. It didn't take long for him to be okay and then come over to her to lie down. She rubbed his head, glad for his presence. He'd been a little on edge lately; especially during camping times. She'd had to change locations more than once because he refused to settle down.

She snapped her fingers as she remembered something, "Speaking of—Leon was awesome and managed to get me a Dynamax band. He said it would apparently make it more exciting, and if I plan to be in Galar and compete in the future, I'd need it."

_"And do you? Plan to compete?"_

"Of course!" she laughed. "I plan to move here, remember? Anyways, how's the time off coming along?" she inquired, and the silence that followed wasn't reassuring.

Darcy sighed, as expected, _"The Chief is being an ass. He says I can't leave until after you win. Like two days. It's so annoying, but scheduling with every one is difficult. Sorry, Sammy."_

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad you're coming to visit! You'll have to leave your team behind I think, though."

_"I'll see if they can make an exception... Although, wait—don't they have Rapidash in Galar?"_

"Yeah, but they're Psychic-fairy now, so technically speaking yours can't come because it's a different type. It's weird. Sorry."

_"All good. I'll still try. Anyways, do you know what channel the stream will be on?"_

"Yeah, Leon said—," the redhead started, but was cut off when Arcanine suddenly shot up, hackles raised and a low growl coming from his throat.

_"What happened? What's going on with Arcanine?"_

"He's been so on edge lately—he's acted like this at least four times and won't calm down until we get to a new spot. I'm going to have to move again," she sighed, standing up and grabbing her backpack.

_"He must know something's out there."_

She hummed, "I mean, the wild Pokémon out here can be insanely strong. It's possible they're more active now that summer is coming along. Anyways, I might lose signal again, so I'll send a text message or email with the details."

_"Sure thing. Keep up the good work, Sammy. Can't wait to see your match!"_

"It'll be one for the history books! Love ya, Darcy," Samantha chuckled, clicking off the call, and slipped up onto Arcanine's back. He was all too get going, though paused to spit a flame at something in the dark of the evening. Satisfied, he sped off at a hard run.

\-------------------------

Another week went by, and then another, and a third.. Time blurred together as Samantha trained her Pokémon as hard as they could go; pushing their abilities to their limits to prepare them for anything and everything. Nessa sometimes joined her as she said, or occasionally she found another trainer to battle, who were enthralled by her unusual, foreign Pokémon. Sometimes they took pictures or even videos, and she was happy to show them off and see what the rumor mills made of it. She posted her own photos, too, teasing her Pokegram or other social media, making them wonder what plans she had. She enjoyed their comments. All their little inquiries and hypothesis and guesses and even the naysayers who tried to put her down. Some could be vicious, but she simply deleted and blocked them, although some she had to report. Those she did her best to not think of, though.

It helped when, to her joy, Raihan would comment.

It was never anything too in-depth or even too flirty. Sometimes just a like and emoji. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, and he hadn't texted her much, either. It made her doubts soar, to be honest; surely his lack of intimacy in his words was a hint he didn't reciprocate. He might even not really want to be friends any more, and this was his way of keeping either side from getting hurt—by slowly pushing her away to an arms length. She imagined this was how it had been with Nessa, but unlike her friend, she had no intentions of holding a grudge or losing him as a friend. Whatever _he_ decided, she would accept it, and hope he'd still let her stick around. For all the love she felt for him, she had adored his friendship first, and even if she never got to feel his touch again, she would still enjoy his company. She would endure that pain for that joy.

After all, she'd endured far worse.

She was ready, though; to face it—Raihan; the tournament; herself. She'd come so far, and despite the small hiccups in training or the late nights where Arcanine forced her to move location for some unseen danger in the night—some powerful Pokémon stalking them—or when her team struggled against a Dynamax Pokémon, she knew she could do it. She stood a chance to win it all, and she was going to her damned best to achieve it.

As such, as the tournament approached and she finally returned in full to her apartment in Hammerlocke, she felt more sure of herself than she had in a very long time. Her Pokemon had worked hard, and she knew they were ready. Both her Galarian team, and her Johto one. They could handle anything thrown at them, and she was going to give the people here a show they wouldn't forget. 

It was around then, after what felt an age, she received a text--from Raihan. It made her heart both drop and race, and she held her breath as she opened it.

**Raihan:**

_I'll be giving my all tomorrow_

_So don't hold back._

_Give me everything you got and more._

_I'll see you on the pitch, Sam._

She smiled, heart beating quicker still. He wanted to see her. Just like she did him. 

Yes. She could do this.

Come tomorrow, no matter what happened in Wyndon, she would be ready.

Galar was going to learn what it meant to be a Grand Champion of Johto.

\----------------------------

**TMWolf:** Next is Raihan. Let's see how HE really feels ;) 


	23. Raihan (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see how Raihan handled things :)

_I ask you about love, you'd probably quote me a sonnet_

_But you've never looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable_

_Known someone that could level you with her eyes_

_Feeling like God put an angel on Earth just for you_

_Who could rescue you from the depths of Hell_

_And you wouldn't know what it's like to be her angel_

_You don't know about real loss_ _'cause that only occurs when_

_you love something_ _more than you love yourself_

_And I doubt you've ever dared to love anybody that much_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The night of the Gala_

Raihan watched Samantha go. He watched her run, tears in her eyes, her words echoing in his head.

And he stood there.

He couldn't think; could barely breathe. His heart pounded in his chest and slammed against his skull. He had to be dreaming. He _had_ to be. She hadn't said what he just thought she said. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_. They both knew the rules. They both knew what this was. They both knew better than to feel anything more than pleasure.

So why?

Why?

_Why_?

**_Why!?_ **

Why'd she go and say that? What was she thinking?

What as _he_ thinking?

Rather, why couldn't he think straight at all?

It should have been easy. It should have been a simple curse or wave of disappointment, and yet, the image of her running from him was burned into his mind. It filled his veins with cold ice and he wanted to sit down. Instead, he leaned back against the rail, fingers clenching the stone tight. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know why he felt like this—so—so _confused_! He wasn't even sure if that was right! He didn't know to explain it. He only knew he wanted to run after her and yet run far, far away.

In the end, he did neither.

Rather, he stood there, eyes wide, barely registering his name being called. It was only when a firm hand grasped his shoulder and shook him that he realized it was Leon. He'd been calling to him, and still was. He looked worried. Nessa was coming up, too, her expression a mixture of worry and anger.

"What did you do to Samantha!?" the woman snapped, but he could only blink stupidly. "We just saw her run out of the gala—she was crying!"

"I—I didn't—."

"Nessa, stop, c'mon!" Leon sighed, exasperated, and turned his gaze back to his friend, who just looked ahead in a daze. "Raihan, what happened? I swore I saw you both out here, but then we saw Sam run out of the building. She was gone before we could stop her."

"I... she... she left?" he asked numbly, trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"Yes, she did! Ugh, hang on, I'm going to call her and see what happened," the dark-skinned woman hissed, whipping out her phone and stepping away. His rival and best friend remained close, though, a hand still on his shoulder; almost like a brace.

"Raihan, please. C'mon, what happened? Did you say something?"

His icy eyes met gold ones, "I... no. I didn't say anything. _She_ did..."

"...What? What do you mean?'

"She... fuck," he groaned, pressing a hand to his face and running it up over and through his dread locks. He breathed in deeply before he continued, looking right at Leon once more, "Lee... Sam said she loved me."

"I—wait— _what_."

"Yeah, she... she just... I saw her upset and came out to see what was wrong and she... fucking Arceus, man... she started crying and something about breaking rules and then she... she confessed. Then she just apologized and ran off and I—."

"She _what_?!" Nessa practically shrieked, having just barely caught the last part. Her eyes were wide, but then turned into glowers as she jabbed a finger at Raihan. "And you didn't go _after her?!_ Are you _crazy?!_ "

"I—" he started, but she spun around, cutting him off.

"You _diot_! Fine, if you won't, then I will! She's either getting a taxi or went back to the hotel. Leon! Talk sense into that fucking moron!" she snapped, racing off. Leon sighed, watching her go, and then turned back to Raihan. His chest clenched at the despair in his old friend's face; something he rarely saw. It had happened once before—when he truly had no idea what to do. Back then, he'd let himself fall on a very dangerous path. This time, Leon knew he wouldn't, but he still worried. Raihan had always been a strong, confident person. He admired that part of him, so seeing him so distraught and lost was unnerving. Even more so was when Raihan cursed and suddenly fell to the ground, elbows propped on his knees as he pressed his palm to his forehead.

Leon sighed softy, crouching down, "Raihan... why didn't you go after her?"

"What good would that even do? You didn't see her... she just... fuck... I don't know what to do, 'Lee."

"Do... do you feel the same?"

Raihan's head shot up, "What?"

"Do you... love Sam, too?" he asked gently.

"Lee, don't be fucking stupid. You know I won't love anyone."

"I didn't ask if you _would_ love her. I ask if you _do_ love her?" he pressed once more, and again Raihan cursed. His head fell back, hitting the rails, and his fingers clenched tight. Memories of her rushed by in the dark of his eyelids. Every sound, touch, thought, feeling. So many moments, filled with joy and pleasure and desire and something else. Something he couldn't say. Couldn't name---wasn't sure he wanted to.

He could only shove the thoughts away, burning the one of her running away in tears in their place. The twisting of his chest came with it as he opened his eyes again.

"I... I don't know," he replied finally, and Leon only sighed. Raihan didn't blame him.

After all, all he really knew were two things:

One, that he was that he was an Arceus-forsaken idiot.

And two, that he might have just lost Samantha forever.

\----------------------

_Two days later...._

Raihan groaned as he came to, his head still a bit heavy from drinking last night. He'd had a little more than usual. Not intended, but he'd simply let the notion he'd had more than a few beer bottles as he watched a bad movie slip away from his mind. He'd numbed himself out, in a way, and the motion of drinking had just become monetary, not even registering the taste of his alcohol and pizza, which lacked the same joyous flavor he normally would die for. Last night, though, it had just been a passing fancy, and whatever had claimed his mind was as much of a blur as the movie had been. He couldn't even recall what it had been about, nor when he'd gone to bed. He'd at least gotten undressed, which was saying something, and so he groaned again as he rolled over. At least he could wake up next to a pleasant sight—surely it would cure his headache.

His hand reached over, and he had to pause. Instead of the soft warmth of skin and the curls of red hair, he found only empty air and cold sheets.

Raihan opened his eyes fully, turning onto his side. He stared, almost stupidly, as he realized that the bed was, indeed, empty, and undisturbed on that side. No one had been there. He'd been alone last night.

Samantha hadn't been there.

Right.

Because she was gone.

The dark-skinned man let out a curse as he brought his hand to his brow, squeezing it. His head pounded again, bringing up the night at the gala. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't care. It shouldn't bother him. So what if Samantha wasn't here? So what if she left? Women came and went from his life all the time. She was his friend, but so was Nessa, and they'd been lovers. She'd left, too, and they were still fine. It wasn't a big deal if the redhead had left.

So why did his chest ache and his gut twist? Why did he want her there? Or her warmth? Or her small smile she gave him whenever she woke up due to his gentle touch? Her giggle when he'd kiss her neck, leaving teasing bites? The taste of her lips and her sweet fruit as they started the day with morning sex? The sounds of her moans echoing in his ears? The feel of her quivering around him? The pleasurable aftermath? The teasing kisses? The sight of her walking away in just his jacket? Her laugh echoing as she went to greet the morning? Her smirk as he came running after, unable to resist?

He'd gotten so used to it.

To her.

To her being _here_.

With _him_.

Fuck.

Raihan hissed as he sat up, throwing the covers off. His phone buzzed a few times and he blearily glanced over. He was surprised to find it was pretty late in the morning. He must have drunk more than he thought. He probably had done it to not think about her—how she wasn't there watching stupid movies with him; making fun of the blatantly awful script and theatrics. Yeah, he could see why he wanted to forget. Yet, he couldn't. Like after the gala. Like the day after, too, and on until the morning.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Snarling at himself, he shoved up from the bed and stormed into his bathroom. He set the water on scalding and let the water pelt him until it felt unbearable in the heat. He switched to ice cold which made him hiss, but also woke him up more. He did his best to keep his thoughts numb as he dried off and sauntered back into his room, phone buzzing again. He sighed as he picked it up, flicking through Pokegram messages, emails, and then texts. He got some from his assistant about his interns. Sebastian was good to go, to his delight, and a new, prospective girl. Good. That was done. He flipped through more, and had to pause.

The group chat.

It had been blown up the night of the gala, but then settled down once Samantha finally responded around two in the morning. He could tell instantly she wasn't okay, despite her saying so, and he knew Leon and Nessa could tell the same. They all also knew she wouldn't be swayed, and she evidently had made up her mind to go home that night. It'd been like a punch to the gut, even if she assured them it was just to visit. To go see her mom's grave. Dad, too. He tried to tell himself that was all it was; that she'd be back, but his mind kept whispering she was staying there; that she was leaving for good—because of him.

He'd hurt her.

He swore he never would.

He _swore_ he wouldn't.

And then he did.

Raihan almost set the phone back down. He didn't want to read the messages—just in case the voice was right. In the end, he forced himself to open the chat, and found it both amusing and unnerving how relieved he was when she said she was okay. She'd gotten back to Johto safe and sound. She promised to be back soon, too—in just a week. Maybe.

Arceus, help him. What was he even doing? Acting like this? He didn't love her. He couldn't. Wouldn't. He'd never love anyone. He'd never let himself end up like his mother. He couldn't burden Samantha with that. He shouldn't even see her again. He'd hurt her enough. Dammit all, this was why he made the rules—so he wouldn't hurt people. So he wouldn't hurt Sam. How could it have all gone so wrong? When had things changed? Was it just her? Or what had he done? How had the lines blurred and when? When did he push too far, and get things confused?

And why did it hurt knowing he couldn't give more to her?

The phone buzzed and he saw Samantha's final message. Cheeky as ever. Arceus, he missed that from her, too. The cheekiness. The flirty texts and photos. It had gone cold since the gala, and he didn't dare text her first. He didn't want to do any more damage. Yet, he wanted to talk to her. Badly. He wanted to say so much—to ask so many things. He wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it all, and that was both terrifying and infuriating.

Raihan sighed, running a hand through his damp locks. He glanced to his phone again, no new messages coming through. He reread her words. He reread them multiple times, in fact, trying to find the right thing to say—because he needed to. He couldn't just let the stupid silence go on. He couldn't just let it simmer like this; stewing and broiling into some worse. He needed to talk to her, but he knew he couldn't. Not properly.

Not yet.

The dark-skinned man cursed as he forced himself to grab his phone. He typed quick, then deleted it all. He almost threw the device aside, but stopped himself. He typed again. Deleted it. Too much. Too pushy. He didn't like how one set of words could be interpreted.

It took him plenty more tries before he finally sent a text.  
  


**_Raihan:_ **

_Hey. Stay safe, and_

_come back soon, alright?_

It wasn't too much, right? It sounded like what a friend would say, right? Surely it was; that it would be fine? She wouldn't think too much. Although, would she even reply? Did she want to? Did she hate him for not coming after her? For essentially rejecting her, even though he hadn't? Would she—the phone buzzed.

It took him a long time to look.  
  


**_Samantha:_ **

_I will. Promise._

Raihan let out a breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding.

And then he cursed again.

What was _wrong_ with him?  
  
  


\-----------------------------

_Days later_

She was perfect. Always.

Light skin, taught and firm but also soft and tender at his touch. She'd shiver and shudder at his groping, and worse still as his mouth nipped and lips kissed her nape and breast. She was supple—puddy even—and he relished in her taste and scent. Her hair was fire in the dark, as red as her cheeks as he thrust, moving his hips in the pleasurable rhythm she loved. Her moans were a glorious harmony to his ears, egging him on to reach not only her edge but his own. She was driving him wild as she always did; even a glance of her hazel eyes would be enough. It was taking everything he had not to plow into her, driven solely by carnal instinct. She was his drug, and he was consumed by it, kissing her hard and biting her lip and groaning loudly as she made his blood boil with pleasure and passion.

" _Sam_ ," he rasped, feeling her ready to tighten and quiver in her orgasm.

"Wha-who the _fuck_ is Samantha!?"

Raihan jerked, his mind snapped back from the hazy dream it'd been in. He blinked, the elegant portrait of Sam overcome with ecstasy replaced with a stranger. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, as opposed to red, her eyes bright blue as opposed to green. Her skin was paler, and her body not nearly as pristine, though her breasts were more plump. There was no coy smile, but a scowl and a glare. It didn't take him long to realize why, and it happened just in time to not be shocked when the woman suddenly sat up, free of him, and slapped her hand hard across his face. It hurt some. It might even swell. He hardly noticed as the woman slipped from bed and began to grab her clothes.

"You know, the least you could do when fucking me is not call me by another woman's name!" she snapped as she pulled her shirt and pants on. She made a distinct point to flip him the Pidove. "Go fuck yourself, asshole, and delete my number."

She slammed the door when she left, and Raihan waited a moment before he let out a deep groan. He tried to remember the chick's name, but he honestly couldn't. He apparently had her number, though, which meant they'd has sex before? He couldn't remember that either, and he usually did. So why was he only able to think about the redhead and the way she would moan beneath him or cry out as she rode him from above.

The dark-skinned man cursed as he slipped from bed, disregarding his clothes, and trudging his way out to the main room. He ran a hand through his hair as he made sure to lock the door now that the woman was gone. He practically dragged his feet to his kitchen, bracing against the granite counter top. He contemplated getting a beer or wine or anything, but his stomach wasn't in the mood, and his tongue didn't appreciate alcohol much right now—not after a few days ago. He sighed deeply, rubbing his brow. He should just go to sleep, but he was too awake. He had too much pent energy up still, and not just in his cock. Just thinking about Sam earlier had gotten him riled, and he almost hated to admit how much he relished in the memory of her.

"Arceus' sake, Raihan. Get your shit together," he snapped, finally pushing up to grab a water bottle from the fridge. He uncapped it and downed a good chunk as he plodded his way to his couch. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well as stare at the ceiling. At least that would be more productive. He did so with a sigh, plopping down, and letting the sealed bottle roll off to the side. His head fell back against the cushion, and he stared. At the ceiling. At nothing.

Outside was pitch black, save for the dim glow of lights below. His Pokémon would be fast asleep by now; even Flygon who loved to take midnight strolls through the sky before settling down. Sunrise wouldn't be for hours, and he was wide awake. It was torture, in a way, and he wondered what time it was for the redhead. Johto was pretty far; practically a world away. Her time zone was hours ahead, so it was probably day time. Was she hanging out with her family? Her sister? Were they having a good time? Was she okay? Was she happy? Did she even think about him? Miss him?

Raihan cursed as he closed his eyes, trying to push the thought of her from his mind.

It only made it worse, though; the bright smile he loved flickering across the dark. He could hear her laugh, too; the sweet sound honey to his ears. Her eyes were always lit with either mischief or delight or both, and he wanted to now just what she was up to. Some prank at his expense? Or perhaps a joke he'd find hilarious? Or maybe a tease—perhaps even make him jealous so he'd take her away from the crowd so they were alone. Then he'd have her, devouring every inch of her. Her flowery scent would fill his nose, the warmth of her skin under his fingertips. She'd just laugh and tease him still, her tongue beckoning him before she twirled it around his cock. She was perfect in that way, and every moment was bliss as she would work him.

Raihan let out a soft moan at the memory, hand finding his hardened cock and stroking slowly. He didn't dare stop the memory, watching as she shifted up, hands roaming his chest while she kissed him rough. She'd giggle and laugh and then ride him—slow at first, then hard. Maybe she'd rub her clit, maybe he'd fuck her so hard she could only dig her fingers into his shoulders to not completely lose it. He'd thrust into her again and again and again until, at last, she reached her edge and she was a mess of pleasure and beauty and perfection. Then she'd smile again, teasing him through breathless pants, and daring him to do more even as she lay beside him, like some painted masterpiece.

His body jerked, and when he opened his eyes, Samantha was gone. Only the ceiling was above him, and instead of a woman, there was only his hand and his cum. He released his flaccid cock and let his hand slump on his leg. He shut his eyes again and kept the memory of her from his mind this time. Instead, he focused on the sinking in his gut and the realization of how pathetic he truly was.

Raihan opened his eyes and sighed, "Shit."

Arceus, what was wrong with him? How could he let a woman do this to him—drive him _insane_? And truly he had to be if he was stroking himself for the first time in a decade. Was he really so pitiful he couldn't withstand her?

He already knew the answer, and it made him curse again.

He shoved up from the couch and practically sprinted to the bathroom. He turned the shower to scalding and jumped in even before it got warm, hissing at the cold water. It woke him up, though, and helped slap him harder than the woman did. It washed off the filth as well and he felt a bit more of sound mind. Just a bit. He needed more, though—something to clear his head. He needed to vent, too; to get out the energy still there.

It had been a while since he'd been to the gym—he could go there. It was fine he'd just showered, it was just to clean up anyways.

Raihan wasted no time slipping on a simple sleeveless workout top and pants to go with. A pair of running shoes to match, and then he only needed to swipe his phone and headphones from the dresser, and he was ready to go. He didn't bother to wake Flygon—he needed the jog. It wasn't to far away to begin with, so he didn't mind taking the lift down to the main floor, popping in his ear buds, and going at a face pace through the brightly-lit streets of Hammerlocke. There was something soothing about the stillness of the night, and the quiet; the only sound his music blasting into his ears. It helped clear his mind some, even as he reached the gym. He kept the music loud as he swiped his card, sparing the receptionist only a glance, and headed towards the weight rooms. He needed to pump some iron or something—to get the rest of _everything_ out.

Time blurred from the moment he touched the first free bar. There was only the drone of his music, the rough metal against his skin, the taste of salt in his sweat that dribbled onto his lips, the burn of muscles as he pushed himself beyond his limits, and the sweet relief of thinking of nothing but pushing the weight up and down. It was methodical, simple, and numbing.

Only, it didn't work.

Not really. Not long enough.

In the minute between reps, his thoughts found clarity again—only, clarity was remembering _her_. She came to the gym, too, didn't she? He remembered how she'd worked; pumped the weights; slammed her fist against the bag. He remembered her fighting Lucario; the raw beauty of it. He remembered her battle with Leon and the chill and arousal he felt. She had been stunning. Strong. Powerful. Glowing with pride. She was just amazing in every way, and he'd felt just honored to witness it.

"For fuck's sake," Raihan hissed, slamming the bar back onto the rack and sitting up quickly. He ran his hand through his wet hair, sweat dribbling down and dripping onto the seat below. His heart raced, and not just from the lifting. His elbow dug into his knee as he pressed his palm to his face, breathing out deeply through his nose. The weights weren't working. He couldn't get her out of his head, and it was maddening.

He stood up with a snarl, pacing the room, trying to understand what in Arceus' name was wrong with him. Did he actually have feelings for her? But that was crazy! He couldn't! He _wouldn't_. He couldn't allow himself to. He made the rules for a reason. He wasn't supposed to get attached or not be able to forget someone—so why?

"Damn, you look like shit, mate."

Raihan nearly tripped as he spun, eyes wide, and found the last person he expected standing just feet from him. He hadn't even heard or seen him in the mirror walking in, but there was Leon, dressed in a loose workout tank and squatting shorts, gym bag slung over his shoulder. He had a hand on his hip, brow raised as he glanced his friend up and down. He even whistled for good measure.

"What—why are you here, 'Lee?" he rasped, internally groaning. Great. He didn't want _Leon_ of all people to see him like this. At least it wasn't Nessa, he supposed. She'd chewed him out _hard_ after the Gala and most every conversation now ended in some argument about talking to Samantha. He always told her he couldn't or just didn't answer. How could he? Leon was better; somehow knowing not to speak about it, but that was over text. Now he was here in person and Raihan wasn't an idiot; he knew his rival could tell what was going on. He'd always been intuitive like that.

"Truth be told I was out dealing with a strong Den Pokémon emergency about an hour ago in the Dusty Bowl. Postwick and Wyndon were too far, so I decided to hold up here at the hotel but couldn't sleep. So. Here I am," the purple-haired man mused, dropping his bag by the weight rack he'd been using. He folded his arms over his chest, brow raised. "I just can't sleep from the coffee and adrenaline... but why are _you_ up, Rai?"

"Same as you, mate," he scoffed, waving it off as he returned to his bench and sat down. "So you wanna workout together or what?"

Leon hummed, "...Sure. I'll spot you."

"Get to it," the Gym Leader grunted, laying back and readying his grip. The purple-haired man settled behind him, hands hovering just below the bar and following it as Raihan lifted it up and over his chest. He inhaled and lowered the bar slowly. He couldn't help noticing Leon smirking the whole time, a knowing look in his face. Arceus damn him. He knew _exactly_ what was going on without even being told _anything_ , didn't he? Freaking asshole was living it up, too, he bet.

Growling, Raihan exhaled and slammed the weight again. He sat up to turn and glare at his friend and rival.

"Okay, what the _fuck_ are you smiling about, you dick?" he snapped, and Leon's grin only got worse.

"I don't know—why don't you tell me," he purred, folding his arms over his chest again.

"You obviously enjoy seeing me miserable."

"Never. I'm your friend, Raihan."

"Yet, here you are. Mocking me."

"I haven't said anything."

"Your face says enough."

"What do you think my face is talking about then?"

"What else have you and Nessa been nagging on me about ever since the Gala?!" Raihan snapped, standing up. "It's about Sam!"

"Uh-huh. What about Sam?" Leon hummed, gesturing at him.

The dark-skinned man growled, "What else? That she said she loved me! And then ran off because I didn't answer, and now I can't stop thinking about her and it's—it's _infuriating_!"

"Why? Is it because you feel the same?"

"No—of course not! I just—she—I—fuck!" he hissed, collapsing down to the bench again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he groaned. "I dunno what's wrong with me, 'Lee. I can't get her out of my head."

"Sounds like you like her," Leon mused.

"Don't bullshit me, 'Lee. I don't like her. I can't. I'm just... I liked having her around. I got used to it. That's all. I just... miss her being there," he rumbled, glancing away.

"Yeah, you two were together a lot. You even went on her camping trip in the Wild Area."

Raihan's lip quirked upward at the memory, "Yeah. Arceus she just... I can't get her outta my head, 'Lee. I see her smiling when I close my eyes. She's there with me. On the couch. In the bed. In the tent. Her smile kills me. Or she'll laugh and I laugh, too. She was just... any moment her was good. She could make me laugh, and she was just... always so _beautiful_. From the first time—when she fought the Haxorus--to the club. To now. She was a go-getter, too. She never backed down from a challenge. She threw everything I had back at her and came back with more. Flirting; teasing; fucking. Even the first time she was daring. And she got it—got _me_. Us. How we were. She never wanted more. Never tried for it.

He paused to sigh, "And she never blamed me for Aaron. For that fucking piece of shit finding her. It was _my_ fault, Leon. Mine. And she _didn't blame me_. She should have hated me, and she didn't. She just wanted me around; wanted to keep having fun and being friends. Just— _fuck_. I didn't deserve it. But she let me stay, and I wanted to. She made me want to be selfish with her. She made me want to be with her and keep her all to myself. I've even been _jealous_ at the thought of other men. For Arceus' sake I was jealous of _you_ kissing her! I don't know what's wrong with me. I want her here, though. I want her back. I want her back and to make her _happy._ I want her to always be able to smile and be happy and help her be strong... And I fucked that up. I hurt her, and I hate myself for not saying something— _anything_ to her at the Gala."

"...Well shit. You're right, Raihan. You don't like her," Leon whistled, and then smirked. "You _love_ her."

Raihan jerked his head, staring with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to refute it, but the words caught in his throat. He looked away, hands squeezing around the back of his neck as he bit his lip.

Love?

He _loved_ her?

No—no, he couldn't. He _couldn't_.

Leon sighed, "Is it really so bad to feel that way?"

"Of course it is!" he rasped, looking up again, arms falling down to his thighs. "I can't love her—anyone! I swore I wouldn't! I swore I'd never end up like my mom!"

"Who says you will?" his friend pressed, meeting his gaze head on. "You're not going to end up like her for loving someone."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_ know that. And you know why?" Leon inquired, waiting until Raihan properly looked at him. "Because you're not your mom. You're not your deadbeat dad, either."

"You sure? I got pretty fucked up before."

"I know. I got you out, remember? And so what? You're trying to tell me if you knocked Sam up you'd just abandon her?"

"What—No! Of course not!" the dark-skinned man snap, standing up. "Of course I wouldn't. I'd be a shit dad, but I'd still stick by her! I wouldn't just leave her alone like that!"

Leon chuckled as he sat down on the bench behind him and pointed, "Then there's your answer. Sam's not your Mom, either. And you're no Aaron. Frankly, I'd say you two are the best thing to happen to each other, and it's about time you both stop trying to let your chance slip by."

Raihan snorted, "I'd say it's already gone by, mate."

"Hmmm I doubt that. Sam's not gone forever you know."

"Yeah, like she's going to want _anything_ to do with me when she comes back," he snorted again, sitting back down.

"You could always call her and ask you know," Leon shrugged with a slight grin—one almost shit-eating.

"Arceus, fuck no I can't. Even if I was ready to talk I can't do that kind of shit on the phone. You don't just tell a girl you love her—," he started, then paused as he realized his words. He cursed, shoving his face into his hands and groaned loudly.

He _loved_ her.

He loved Samantha.

He really fucking loved her.

"Well, I guess you can just talk to her after the Exhibition Matches during the opening ceremony," Leon mused with a shrug and again his head shot up to, eyes narrowing at his long-time friend. Again, the grin came back. "You'll have to face her at some point then, so you might as well talk about it. She's going to be competing in the tourney."

"Wait—wha—how'd you—."

"While _you_ have been stewing silently, she and I have been discussing things. She wants to show everyone in Galar what she's got, and I got the permission to let her. She just so happens to be in the same bracket as yours on opposite ends. If she wipes the floor with everyone else, might be you two end up fighting each other to face Gloria. Funny that."

"Tsk... Of course you would... and of course she would do that. Freaking crazy woman... doesn't ever know how strong and amazing she is," Raihan chuckled, shoulders slumping. "So... I take it she doesn't want to talk until then, huh?"

"Well, she didn't say _that_... but I think she's going to want to focus on training and being the best she can be before she faces you. I'd say she wants to show you everything she can be before she talks to you proper. Maybe even make sure of her feelings. But," Leon paused to shrug, " _you_ can always talk to her before that still. She'll be coming home in a few days, and Nessa and I will be there to pick her up."

"Ah," Raihan hummed, mind whirling.

So.

Samantha has made her choice. She was going to compete; to put all her skills and training and strength to the test. She'd overcome every obstacle in her life, and now she was going to prove to everyone who she was—prove to herself. And _him_ , too.

That was like her.

So very much like her.

He couldn't help his chuckle or the stupid smile that he hid behind his hand. Arceus, she really was amazing. Despite everything—despite falling so far, she'd come back, and here she was, on her way to fighting another champ and maybe even winning. She wouldn't take the title, but the world would know. More importantly, though, he was going to see her again. Not for over a month, but he realized that was fine. He needed the time to sort his mind out still; to make sure what he was feeling was real and not just lust.

She evidently needed the time, too, and he would give it. Even if meant she no longer felt something for him, he'd endure it; because that was what she wanted. He only wanted her to be happy, so that's what he would do.

"Damn... I owe you again," he mused aloud, laughing. Leon laughed, too, leaning forward with his grin cheekier than ever.

"Not this time. I'm happy enough finally seeing you both come to your senses. I take it you won't go talk to her until the tourney then?"

"If that's what she wants. In the meantime, I'll make sure my team is ready for her," Raihan chuckled. He sighed, though, and rubbed the back of his neck, "I need... I need to think on it, too. I'm still worried I'll end up like my parents."

"Well, good thing is you won't. You're a good man, Raihan. You got someone like Sam to fall for you, after all," Leon winked, earning an eye roll. The young man just laughed as he stood and clapped a hand on the Gym Leader's shoulder. "Go home and get some sleep, mate. You look like shit."

"I guess at least I don't totally feel like it now," he snickered, and, of course, the exhaustion finally hit him hard. Like a weight had been lifted at long last.

"Yeah, that's something. Now, get on. You got a lot to think about over the next month."

"Ah, yeah. Yeeeeah I do. See ya 'round, asshole," Raihan laughed as he, at last, stood up, and returned Leon's clap on the shoulder. He spared his friend a grateful look before heading out, his steps that much lighter than before.

\--------------------------------

_The night before the Opening Ceremony_

Time flew by faster than Raihan expected, enough so he often wondered if it was all a dream. It certainly felt like it after his talk with Leon at the gym—at the revelation of his feelings for Samantha. In a way, it had opened a door. No, a flood. Everything poured out; the warmth, the joy, the _fear_. He remembered his childhood. His remembered his mother and the pain and the misery and the "love" she felt for his father. He had to laugh when he did. All his life he'd thought that was love, but comparing it to the memories of Samantha—to the joy that perforated every second—he knew he'd just been a fool. His mother hadn't loved his father. She'd been obsessed and deluded, and he'd let it stain his eyes. He'd been blinded by it and the dark pit he fell into it. He'd even almost confused that woman who groomed him with love, but, no; even that wasn't like Sam. No, _she_ loved him. Really, truly _loved_ him.

She wanted him to be happy.

She wanted him to be safe.

She wanted only the best for him.

She cared for him.

Loved him.

And he was just the same. Even before he collapsed that night he'd hoped she was alright, and all the night next day, too. It was almost painful not knowing, and it took everything he had not to charge off to Johto to go get her. Looking back, he almost wished he had, but she needed to be alone—just like he did. They needed to figure themselves out and make sure this was real. He needed to know how to tell her, too, because normal words didn't feel enough. She was just so beautiful and amazing, and to just say three words seemed so meager. They had to give their all, and if she planned to show it at the tournament, then he would, too.

It was why he started training—hard; pushing both himself and his Pokémon to the limits. Any time he wasn't in the city dealing with matters, be it for his Stadium or the nuances of the inner workings of Hammerlock, or the recent rumors and strings of assaults and murders of women that kept the police on edge and him busy keeping the people at ease, he went out to train. He battled anyone and any Pokémon he could. Dynamax, wild, or trained, it didn't matter. He took everything he knew and soared to new heights. If he couldn't prove himself as just a trainer, he knew there was no way he could face her proper. All she ever did was prove how strong and brave she was, and if he wanted to walk beside her one day—to be deserving of a woman like her, then he had to be just as strong.

So every day he worked, and every day he checked to see how she was, watching her feed as much as he hoped she was watching his. To his delight, she looked good. Great. Fantastic, even. She had the flare he knew and loved, and she was training hard. She never quite revealed what she was up to or where she was, and although he could probably find her if he tried, he left her be. He only gave comments and likes, wanting her to know he was still there; still waiting. Whether it worked or not, he couldn't be sure, but he would find out soon.

Despite his promise, though, there were days it was nearly impossible not to go after her—to not give a shit about the consequences or if she'd reject him after realizing he wasn't worth her affection. He just wanted to find her and kiss her and tell her all the ways she made his chest tight and heart flutter and then let her either embrace him again or strike him down. He'd take it all, he knew, but in the end he would regain his senses and remember what this was all for. It was still torture, and even now as he lay in his bed, the hour reaching close to midnight, his chest ached and stomach twisted. He wished Samantha was with him, by his side—in his arms.

And yet, he was terrified to see her, too. She would be there at the tournament tomorrow. He'd see her after nearly two months apart, and he was both more than ready and wanted to run away. He feared her rejection, but he wanted her love even more and it was so strange. He'd never felt in such a way, and it was terrifying and thrilling all at once. It made sleep impossible, what with her ever on his mind.

In the end, Raihan sighed and pulled his phone from the charger on his nightstand. He flipped through the feeds, noting the latest on the Opening Ceremony. Like the other Leaders and special guests, he'd been given an e-mail of the run down of things. It'd take place in Wyndon as usual—he was already here in a hotel as everyone was. He bet even Samantha was here. They'd meet tomorrow, though, on opposites sides of the pitch. Leon had set it up perfect, and they'd fight each their way to the semi-finals. Oh, he knew he'd make it. He always did, and he knew she would, too. Then it was down to chance who would win, and, perhaps for the first time, he didn't care who won.

He just wanted to see her and see what she was made of; the raw beauty of her.

Chuckling, Raihan flipped to social media, going through the posts, including one of the redhead looking pumped with her team. She looked better than ever, and he couldn't wait to hear her voice again. He smiled gently, ready to leave a comment to go with his like, but then paused.

It didn't feel enough. Some silly comment on Pokégram—not when they would finally reunite tomorrow.

He closed the app and opened up his messenger. His fingers tapped their solo chat and hovered over the keys. His tongue felt tied, though he said nothing, and he struggled to find the words. In the end, after what felt forever, his fingers finally moved.

**Raihan:**

_I'll be giving my all tomorrow_

_So don't hold back._

_Give me everything you got and more._

_I'll see you on the pitch, Sam._

Raihan set the phone back down and closed his eyes. If she replied, he didn't notice. He didn't expect her, too—not until tomorrow when he'd finally tell her how he felt.

Tomorrow, he'd tell her he loved her.

He was ready.

\----------------------------

**TMWolf:**

GUYS.

IT'S TIME.


	24. All or Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuben & The Dark - All or Nothing
> 
> Here we go guys. The chapter we all been waiting for >:) And the song definitely fits these babies just read the lyrics QwQ

**\-------------------------**

Samantha breathed in slowly, hands shaking a little as she sat on the bench in the locker room. She glanced up to the TV screen, on which a commercial was playing, although minutes ago it had Raihan displayed, grinning confidently in his victory over Allister in their match. With his win, that set him for the semi-final match—the same one she was waiting to fight next. There was just twenty minutes left in the reprieve between to allow their Pokémon to rest up and be ready. She had meant to take to take the time to cool her nerves, but it definitely wasn't working.

She honestly felt like she might vomit from nervousness.

She had to laugh at that. It was _exactly_ how she felt going against the League, only, this time felt harder. Her mother had been her inspiration to defeat the four most powerful trainers and go on to beat Lance. But here? Her goal wasn't just to beat Gloria and show the whole region and maybe even the world what she could do. This was about her and Raihan, too. Winning was the main goal, yes, but she knew, deep down, this was to confirm everything she'd felt for him and to show him all the rest of her. She hadn't properly seen him since the gala, not even after coming into the stadium since their locker rooms were on opposite sides. This would be the first time beyond Pokegram posts, and it filled her mind with endless doubts and fears.

Would he reject her? Properly this time?

Or would he feel the same?

Could she beat him? She had before, but this was different. Raihan was giving his all.

Would she even still love him when she saw him? She felt like she did. Just the thought of him made her feel crazy, but what if that was just her anxiousness?

Would she still fall for his handsome face and smile? His infectious laugh?

Samantha groaned as she forced herself to breathe in and out once more, trying to quell her unease. It wasn't going very well just like all the other attempts, and so she sighed and pulled her phone out from her jersey shorts' pocket. She quickly hit Darcy's speed dial option for a video call and waited for her to pick up. It was quick, as expected; her sister and Connor had made sure they could watch the tournament tonight.

_"Sam! What's up? You nervous?"_ her sister asked, ever intuitive.

"Of course I am. I'm ready to barf. I'm going up against Raihan," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Darcy snickered, _"Looks like you two can finally deal with your shit."_

"After the match. Not before. I want to fight him full on, no holding back. If I can't do that, I don't know if I could face him or be honest."

_"I mean, if you wanna do it the hard way, sure,"_ her sister grinned. _"But don't worry, Sammy. You got this. I know for a fact he has feels the same, and he's going to on one knee after you win."_

"Pfft, you don't _know_ that."

_"Sure I do. It's_ you _, baby girl. Any guy would be crazy not to fall for you. But, fine, fine. Be unsure. Just do your best and keep kicking ass! I managed to catch your last match, by the way! You were awesome! All the people at the bar have been going crazy!"_

Samantha laughed, "Oh, no, really?? So people are really watching in Hoenn?"

_"Heck yeah! This is big stuff! It's not ever day we get the makings of a multi-regional champ, and Galar makes such a huuuge deal out of battles! It's like watching a sports game or something!"_

"Oh, you have _noooo_ idea. Gah! I wish you were here, Darcy. I really do."

_"Me, too, baby girl, but my boss was a dick so I won't be able to get there until this weekend. So just a few more days. Probably not a bad thing, though, to be honest."_

"Care to explain?"

_"Pfft, c'mon. What do you think is going to happen after you two finally confess to each other? I don't want to be anywhere_ near _that city while you two are going wild."_

Samantha's face turned bright red and scalding hot, "Oh my Arceus— _Darcy_!!! I hate you!!!"

_"Nooooo youuuuu doooooooon't!"_ her sister sang, laughing loudly. The redhead pouted at first, but ultimately began to laugh, too. The blonde smirked as Samantha began to calm down and winked, _"Feel better now? Like you can take on anything? Confess to a handsome man?"_

The redhead snorted, "Yes, I do. Thanks, Darcy. I can't wait to see you in a few days. You'll love Galar—especially the Wild Area. You're not going to want to leave!"

_"I'll take your word for it. But_ first _—go win that tourney, kiddo. Make Mom and Dad proud, and most importantly... make_ yourself _proud."_

"Not you, too?"

_"I'm always proud of you, so you couldn't make me any prouder. Now, shut up, and kick his ass! Men like a strong woman!"_

"Will do. Bye, Darcy," Samantha giggled, turning off the call. She breathed in deep, exhaled slow, and smiled brightly, chest and head held high. This was it. And she was ready. She still felt queasy, but at least she didn't feel the need to rush to the nearest trash can. No, her confidence was building once more, and she looked to her phone. She pulled up her messing app and began to type.

**Sam:**

_No matter what happens..._

_After all this is over...._

_I want to talk._

_Just us._

_Until then.... Get ready._

_Because I'm not holding back._

The text sent, Samantha set her phone down, and smiled once more.

Just ten minutes to go.

\----------------------

Raihan glanced to his phone and saw he had a text from Samantha. It was unexpected, but he was happy to open it up. The words made him laugh and then grin like a fool. How could he not, though? Ever since he'd beat Kabu in his quarter-final, he'd been both dreading and waiting for the semi-final. He had leaped for joy when Samantha won her match, and now it was time. He could finally see her again, and tell her so many things—after the match, though. Funny enough, he was going to suggest that, too. They had to show they couldn't hold back in a fight before they spoke, so he was glad they were on the same page.

It gave him hope, too—that she still felt the same. Surely, she wouldn't want to say so otherwise?

Regardless, it made his heart race and made him giddy. He felt foolish, in a way, practically bouncing on his feet as he paced the locker room. While battle tactics ran through his mind, it was followed with what he might say to her—how best he could show how he felt. Nothing seemed enough, though, and in the end he had to finally shove it all back to focus on his Pokémon. He had to make sure he could give her the best fight of her life; make sure she _earned_ her win--if she beat him. Despite his feelings and hopes for her to succeed, he wanted to win, too. So it would be anyone's guess who would win, and that was exactly how he wanted it. Liked it, even. The thrill of the unknown; never sure if he would win or lose. With Leon there had always been the nagging notion that he probably _would_ lose when he had so many times before, but here? With Sam? It was unbridled excitement and uncertainty that spiked adrenaline and made him determined to go harder and better than ever before.

The mindset fueled him as the minutes passed by both infinitely slow and far too quick. He was suddenly aware of how unready he was when the League associate told him it was time. He braced himself, though, breathing in deep, and holding his chest high as he passed through the hallway out to the pitch.

The lights were blinding and the cheers of the crowd deafening over the drone of the music. It was his element, though. Already his worries were sinking away as the crowd chanted his name, beckoning him forth onto the long stretch of green. The screens showed his face as he posed and waved, flashing a toothy grin to his adoring fans. They screamed and squealed and hollered for him, but he didn't miss the dissonance in the chorus—the cries of another name. It was for his opponent, who crossed the pitch from the other side, clad in the typical white jersey that all challenger wore.

Only, she was no mere challenger.

It was Samantha. _His_ Samantha, and she was as radiant as she had been at the gala. Even in the jersey, her hair pulled into a short ponytail, she was beautiful and her gaze was fierce and full of the fire he had come to love.

Yes, he loved her— _still_. Time apart hadn't changed it, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her into his arms and kiss her like he had never done before. It was an impulse so strong he almost couldn't stop it as he came to stand across from her, icy blue eyes meeting emerald ones. The sight of her stole his breath, and he nearly couldn't find the words.

"Hey, Empress," he grinned, and his heart soared when she laughed.

"Hello, dragon boy," Samantha smirked right back, and hoped he couldn't tell how fast her heart was racing. Could he see how he drove her wild just with his voice? With his being near her? Any worries over her feelings vanished the instant she'd laid eyes on him. Without doubt, she was very much so still in love with Raihan, and she was half-tempted to just kiss him and confess in front of everyone.

But this wasn't the place. Not the time. 

Not yet.

"I want to talk, too—after the match. Just us. No one else, like you said," he spoke up, making her heart skip a beat.

Her hopes soared.

"Yeah. Just us."

_"Let the match begin!"_ the announcers voice rang, and they realized he must have been talking the entire time.

"Don't hate me too much when I beat you, Sammy," he smirked, tilting to head to his side.

"And don't love it too much when I whoop your ass instead, Rai," she winked in kind, and did the same before walking to her side of the pitch.

The two turned to face one another, silently watching for an endless moment, unspoken words of what lay between exchanged. Then they grabbed their first Pokémon and the battle was on.

Time blurred together, as did the match. She didn't recall when his first dragon fell, nor the second, or when she finally had to return her own and send out another. Fire spewed, rocks were thrown, Dragon Pulses were fired, and roars and cries echoed over the cheers of the crowd and blare of the music as the Hammerlocke Gym Leader fought the Johto challenger. Neither of them cared, truthfully, for anything else. The crowd might as well as have not been there. There was only them and their Pokémon, and neither could take their eyes off the other; blue and green wild with the rush of battle; sweat dribbling off their brow from the heat of the match; hearts pounding so loud the world was silent to them.

The mood shifted and changed when Duraludon emerged and Dynamaxed, filling the arena with heavy energy and making the redhead's heart race faster. She had done it before, but even so she knew it would be no easy task. Her opponent was driving her to the edge, and he wouldn't stop—not until he lost or won. She was not one to back down, and so she and Lucario brace for their final fight.

She barely registered anything then, body and mind reacting on instinct. Her Pokémon was much the same, ducking and dodging blows as he leaped his way up the gargantuan Pokémon until it could land a fierce Close Combat blow, followed by another and third and more and more. It all happened so fast, and then—an explosion of energy.

Lucario landed on the pitch, panting, wounded, and staggering. The smoke from the Galarian particle explosion faded, revealing Duraludon behind Raihan. The steel-dragon groaned as it staggered forward to meet its opponent, but then fell.

The crowd fell silent for a moment, and then burst into a thunderous roar. The walls very nearly shook, though not so much as Samantha's hands did as she let out a laugh. She wanted to collapse down to her knees as she wiped her brow and returned Lucario to his pokéball. He'd earned his rest, as had the rest of her team. They'd fought hard against Raihan's Pokémon, taking out three of hers before she'd finished things with her steel-fighter. The man in question approached her, a grin on his face rather than the frown he'd had the first time she beat him. She chuckled as he held out his hand.

"Now _that_ was a Pokémon battle," he beamed when she placed her hand in his. It was as gentle as he remembered. He considered pulling her to him to steal a kiss. He decided against it as he squeezed, "I'll see you soon for that talk."

"I look forward to it. Now go sit in the stands to watch me whoop your new Champ," she smirked, throwing a wink his way that made him laugh. She left him there then, practically skipping back to the locker room where she handed her Pokémon off to a League associate to heal.

In the meantime, she had an hour to rest and collect herself for the final match. It was her versus Gloria now, and she had a surprise for the crowd—one she'd been planning for with Leon since back in Johto. She was excited for it and hoped her friend wouldn't take too long to get to her. She was relying on him for this part, after all. Thankfully, she could bring _some_ things to the locker room—like the bag she kept in her provided locker. She grinned as she opened it up, ready to grab the articles inside to change.

"Hey."

Samantha froze, then spun her head around. His name caught on her tongue as she stared, wide-eyed, at the dark-skinned man before her. He stood at the entryway, panting like he'd just been running. He stared at her intensely.

"I... didn't want to wait."

"Oh," she managed, and blushed, feeling like a fool. Really? _That_ was all she had to say—no. No! She had so much to say and she couldn't falter. It was sooner than she wanted, but she had the confirmation she needed. She hadn't faltered in the battle, and she couldn't falter now. Sucking in much needed air, she abandoned her bag, and stood up proper, though couldn't look at him just yet. 

She spoke, voice only a littleunsteady, "I'm going to get straight to it: Raihan... I love you. I realized it at the gala, and I still feel the same now. I know I ran before and I'm sorry for that, but I was scared of being rejected—"

Raihan's lips crashed against hers, cutting her off. She hadn't even noticed him coming, but there he was, kissing her hard and deep. His hands cupped her face to give him better purchase, and her body reacted at one, returning the affection and lifting her arms between his to wrap around his neck. He took it as a sign to drop his hands to her lower back, pulling her close as he kissed her again and again, barely pausing for air, and leaving both breathless. When he did finally stop, her cheeks were redder than ever and her heart hammered a million miles a minute. Her green eyes met his cyan ones, and she found only warmth.

"You had me at 'Raihan'," he smirked and then sighed softly, taking in the moment. He couldn't describe the relief in having her against him again—to _kiss_ her again. He truly had almost forgotten how wonderful it was. How wonderful _she_ was. The battle had confirmed his feelings, leaving no room for doubt, and the kiss only cemented that fact. He'd missed her so much, and now here she was, back in his arms, and she _still_ loved him. He couldn't believe it, and he wholly expected to wake up any second now; but when he opened his eyes she was still there. _His_ Samantha. He smiled, pressing his brow to hers.

"I missed you," she poke softly, eyes so bright and voice so gentle and soothing. He didn't deserve her, but by Arceus, was he grateful to have her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything back then, Sam. I was—I was stupid. That's what I was. I didn't know how I felt when it was so damned obvious. I never should have let you go that night," he rasped, squeezing gently. She chuckled, bringing her hand to cup his cheek.

She smiled, "No, it was good thing, actually. I figured a lot out when I left. And they were right when the say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"That's for damn sure," he snickered, and stole another kiss. "I love you, Samantha. It took me way too long, but I love you. I _love_ you. And I want you to be mine— _only_ mine. I don't want anybody else but you."

"Good, because I don't want anyone but _you_ ,either," she laughed, eyes watering as her chest burst with joy. He chuckled, planting a peck on her cheek just as a tear fell. She giggled when he started to pepper them all along her face, and then half-shrieked, half-laughed when he suddenly dropped his hands to her rump and hefted her up into his arms. She giggled again as she looked into his eyes once more, "You dork."

" _Your_ dork," he growled stealing a kiss, which she returned in kind and even nipped his lip. His next growl was husky, "Careful, love... you're gonna get me excited."

"All part of my master plan. You're _mine_ now, dragon boy. And I get to do with you as I please," she purred back, stealing another kiss that sent a shot of fire through him. Arceus, he wanted to take her right then there. She smirked, "Just know, I have no intentions of letting you go any time soon."

"What? You say it like you will eventually. Just gonna toss me aside once you've had your fill of me ,huh?" he snickered and squeezed her rump to make her squeak.

"Guess you better keep your Empress entertained then, ' _love_ '," she mused, stroking his jaw slowly. He let out another husky growl as he turned around and sat on the locker bench so she straddled him now. His hands, free to roam, moved up along her back and down her thighs, squeezing. His lips founds hers again and then her neck, igniting all the fires that had been doused before. He did it so easy, too, it was hardly fair, and yet, she loved every second of it.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," he rasped, panting lightly into her neck.

"I have another match," she admitted, to both their annoyance.

" _Yes_ , you _do_."

Raihan and Samantha both jumped. His arms squeezed her a bit as she clung to him, and she arched back to find a very familiar face watching them both with a raised brow and distinct _smirk_. At his hip was a case of all things, which was unusual, but that paled in comparison to the annoyance of being interrupted.

"Leon," the Gym Leader grunted—pouted, even.

"Raihan. Samantha," he greeted in kind, expression lessening to a grin as he approached.

The dark-skinned man glared, "We're _busy_."

"And I'm here because I was _asked_ to be. Isn't that right, Sam?" Leon chuckled, not even slowing down as he came by and held out the briefcase. The redhead chuckled as she took it from him. She meant to slip onto the bench besides her lover—she smiled at the notion of calling him that proper now—but he only let her settle sideways in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. That was fine by her as she quietly ignored Leon's smug look while she popped the leather case open to reveal a belt with five balls.

Raihan raised a brow, "Pokeballs?"

"Yeeeep," the redhead grinned. "My _Johto_ team. Leon was kind enough to make this a special match if I got to the finals."

"Wait—so what're you...?"

"She's going to fight Gloria with her Johto team—as one of Johto's Grand Champion. The exhibition match has just turned into a special international match. Johto verses Galar. As such, we decided it was okay to let her use non-Galarian Pokémon to fight."

"Yep! I used my Galar team to keep it under wraps," Samantha snickered, grinning like an Impidimp. Raihan laughed, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Always knew you were a sneaky Vulpix. So are they the Pokémon you kept giving sneak peeks of on your Pokegram?"

"Yeeep. And now you can see them properly... from the stands," she winked, tapping his nose.

"Tsk. I'd rather see something _else_ proper," he rumble, nipping her jawline, "but I guess I can settle for watching you kick Gloria's ass."

"Hey," Leon huffed. "She's still a _teen_."

"And Sam's _my_ woman. We're dating now," Raihan boasted, holding his head high.

Samantha raised a brow as she folded her arms, "Oh, are we? You didn't actually ask me out. For all I know we're just exclusive fuck buddies."

"Tsk. So needy. _Fine_ ," her lover hummed, pretending to pout. He smiled warmly in the next moment, planting a soft peck on her cheek. "Sam, be my woman? My _girlfriend_?"

"Hmm... Okay, I guess you'll do for a boyfriend," she sighed dramatically, earning another pout—which she promptly erased with a kiss that he returned in full.

"Geez, you two really took your time," Leon chuckled, shaking his head. "Glad you both came to your senses, though."

"What can I say? We don't like to do things traditional," Raihan smirked, flashing his canine.

"Well, you _will_ have to watch traditionally. The match will be starting soon, so we should head the stands. Sam, you have your clothes, right?"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded and slipped from Raihan's lap—she let her hand linger in his as he watched curiously—to rummage through her things as she had before. From it she pulled out a white hat with a pokéball symbol, navy blue tank top, light-gray jeans, and a pristine, white Letterman jacket with the distinct symbol of the Indigo League on the back. On each arm was another symbol that was different for either side, along with the year underneath. She smirked, "It's my Champion Jacket—I got it custom-made after I won the first time, and then added the Grand Champ patch after that win, too. The rest is just my old outfit."

"You're going to look hot in it," Raihan grinned, finally letting her slip away.

"Make sure to get a picture from the stands," she chuckled.

Leon gestured, "Yeah, c'mon, 'Rai. We gotta get going."

"I wanna watch," he huffed, eyes focused on the woman he loved. She blushed, which was just the cutest thing. His friend and rival was having none of it, though, and promptly grabbed him by his hoodie and began to drag him away. He whined, "Nooooo, Saaaaaaaaam. I wanna watch my _girlfriend_ get chaaaaanged."

"Oh, you big baby!" she sighed, shaking her head before trotting over to give him another kiss. "You can watch me _undress_ later. How's that?"

He perked up, "Deal! C'mon, 'Lee! I gotta make sure Rotom is recording before it sta—oh wait."

"What's up?" Leon inquired, watching as his friend fiddled with the band on his wrist and held it out to the redhead.

"Here, you're going to need it for your match," he grinned, and unlike last time she took it without hesitation.

"Thanks, _babe_ ," she giggled, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her to him for another kiss.

"You're welcome, _babe_. Now go kick some ass."

"You got it. Now go on before Leon reaaly drags you out!" she snickered, gesturing for him to do so. When he turned around she made sure to pat his bum, earning a grin and wink, and then the two friends were gone.

Samantha could only laugh, filled with delight and all the weight of the last few months lifting off her.

Raihan _loved_ her! He loved her! And asked her out! He was her boyfriend, and she his girlfriend! She never would have thought it could happen—never would have dreamed she'd find a man she could love like this and call her own. Arceus, she'd been so blind with Aaron; thought that sham of affection was real love. It paled in comparison to what she had with Raihan. That was _real_ love; the kind that only ever made her feel good and loved and adored and like she could be _more_ —not less.

Laughing, the redhead changed into her attire, feeling now, more than ever, like she could do this. No more doubts to hold her back; no more wondering if she was good enough because she _was_.

She grinned as she slipped on the jacket and set her hat in place. She glanced to the clock. Just ten minutes to go. She inhaled slowly and exhaled as such.

"Alright, Galar. Here I come."

\---------------------------

"Alright, it's time," Raihan breathed, practically bouncing in his seat beside Leon in the Champion's box. Being best friends with him and a Gym Leader, it was only naturally he got to be in there. It gave a good view of the field, too, being situated half way down the stands as opposed to up high. He was on the end opposite Samantha, which was perfect; he could see her face while she battled. He could barely contain his excitement at the thought—to be able to watch the woman he loved battle it out with the Champion.

No, not just the woman he loved. His _girlfriend_.

He still couldn't believe it was real. He actually asked her out—made her officially his. He had to be crazy, and even now a part of him still feared the word and everything that came with it. He dreaded ending up like his mother or worse—hurting Samantha. He loved her to much to be able to endure that, and so it ate it him a little. Yet, when he thought of her bright face and sweet taste, it was like a light in the dark that banished the shadows.

He wasn't his mother or his father, and neither was she.

He was Raihan, and she was Samantha. Their lives were their own, and he'd do everything in his power to make sure she never suffered and loved her with all his heart. He'd make sure she never wanted to stop loving him. No more women. No more flirting around. Samantha was the only one who would get to hear the words on his tongue or feel it on her skin. He was hers and hers alone.

He laughed at how silly he felt—giddy, like a kid in a candy store.

Was this what love was? What it did? What _real_ love did to a man?

It certainly felt like it.

"Alright, I'll be back. I have to make the announcement," Leon grinned, clapping Raihan's shoulder. The Gym Leader just chuckled, forever grateful for the man for pulling him out of that dark abyss—and for getting his damned head on straight so he could figure his feelings out. He'd yet to give an "I told you so", for which he silently thanked him for. Sort of. No doubt Nessa would team up with him to rub it in both their faces.

The Gym Leader stood up, Rotom now facing the crowd as the Champion came out, causing a roaring wave throughout the Wyndon Stadium.

_"Ladies and gentleman! It's time for the Championship Exhibition Match!"_ Leon's voice boomed over the stadium speakers, although Raihan could hear his actual voice in the other room. _"And tonight, we have a special surprise in store for you all! For tonight, we don't just have any challenger facing our new Champion Gloria—"_

He paused as the crowd roared again and Gloria waved, her cape blowing in the wind.

_"No, tonight, our Champion represents all of Galar and it's strength, for her opponent one of the few Grand Champions of Johto—Samantha!"_ he went on, and right on cue, the red haired woman emerged from her side of the pitch, walking tall with her head high. Her jacket flowed a little behind her, and she popped the collar a bit when she stood before Gloria. Her hands went to her hips, and she oozed the confidence he loved.

Leon went on, _"After proving her worth through the qualifying matches, she now stands before our Champion today to show us Galarians exactly what Johto-jin are made of! She's even brought her winning team to take Champion Gloria on. So prepare yourself, citizens of Galar. We're about to have a match unlike any other! A battle of Champions! Let's see who comes out on top!"_

The crowd roared, and with a clap of the their hands together, the match was on.

Raihan's expression was the picture perfect example of jovial as he spun around so his Rotom was recording him with the field right behind.

"It's time, my wonderful fans! My girl Samantha is about to take on your Champion Gloria, and I can promise you it's a match you won't forget!" he whooped, and then smirked, "And if you're wondering who _I'm_ cheering for, well, my _girlfriend_ of course. That's right, Galar, your favorite Gym Leader is a man spoken for by none other than the Johto Champ herself. What can I say? She likes 'em tall, dark and handsome, and Galarian. So, anyone who thought you had a chance with either of us? You can back the fuck on off, 'cause I'm about to enjoy watching my lovely lady win her match."

He let his fans sit on that—no doubt about to blow up his DM's and Pokédit and everywhere else—while his eyes went to the pitch where Samantha and Gloria had retreated back to unleash their first Pokémon. Gloria called out her Darmantian first, while Samantha unleashed Arcanine, her top contender. It was an obvious advantage, so it didn't take long for her fire-type to out-speed and overpower the ice-type Pokémon. In return, Inteleon came out, and Samantha soon realized she needed to call him back. It wasn't a proper KO, but the pressure was on; Gloria knew what she was doing. She'd beaten Leon after all.

"Inteleon, come back and rest up," the young woman shouted just as Samantha threw her ball and Nidoqueen emerged, roaring in challenge. Gloria blinked, thrown off by the totally unknown creature. There were plenty of Arcanine in Galar, but this thing? She'd never seen the light-blue-colored Pokémon. It stood around her height and was bulky with a single horn on its head. Her gut told her fighting so she grabbed her Pokéball with Rapidash. "Go!"

The majestic quadruped neighed, flipping its mane this way and that and bared its black horn at the smaller Pokémon.

Samantha smirked. Her having foreign Pokémon had worked to her advantage after all. Gloria had no idea Nidoqueen was a double type of Ground and Poison. Perfect.

"Nidoqueen—Sludge wave!" she bellowed, and her Pokémon flared with purple-like energy. The Champion didn't have time to shout as the Pokémon unleashed the energy in a poisonous wave that overtook the pitch and hit her fairy-psychic type head on. Rapidash shrilled in pain, afflicted by the poison.

"Psychic!" Gloria shouted, and there was little Samantha's Pokémon could to avoid it; rather she had to endure. That's what they had been training for, though, and though it hurt, Nidoqueen shook it off and roared with rage. Rapidash was just the same, even in the wake of the poison field. Neither would back down, and the two forces clashed in an exchange of poison and psychic attacks that whittled them down bit by bit until—at last—both collapsed down. The trainers words of comfort were drowned in the roar of the crowd and blaring music, and they went for their next Pokémon.

Poliwrath pumped its fists at the Ninetails on Gloria's side, which hissed in defiance. Samantha smirked, glad for the luck on her side right now. It wouldn't take much to bring the fire type down thanks to yet another type advantage, and she only took a little glee in watching her water-fighter dance around Ninetails, hitting blow after blow. He received bites and, to Samantha's surprise, Energy ball, which was a grass attack, but that was just Gloria proving her worth as a trainer. She had prepared as many surprises as the redhead, but in the end, the type advantage was too much. Ninetails collapsed while Poliwrath remained standing and in decently good health.

"Tsk, she's tough," Gloria growled and brought out her Heliolisk, now sure of the enemy Pokémon's type. Samantha frowned, tempted to bring out Mamoswine, but thought better of it. She needed him at full power to take on Kommo-o, which she knew the Champion had. Her Pokémon had powerful ice-attacks, but the dragon was one of the more powerful ones and had fighting moves that her Pokémon could be weak to thanks to it's ground attributes. Her Mamoswine wouldn't do extremely well against the rest of her team,either, so she decided to stick with him.

"Let's go Poliwrath, stick to fighting moves and watch out for the electrical ones!" the redhead called out, but she knew what the outcome would be. For all her dual-type's speed and strength, the type advantage would just wear him down until he couldn't take anymore. Sure enough, within a few minutes the Heliolisk zapped Poliwrath with a strong volt, and he collapsed. She returned him with a grin, complimenting him on a job well done.

With her water-fighting type down for the count, it was time to bring out her own electric Pokemon. She'd wanted to maybe save him for Inteleon, but Kommo-o was her biggest worry, and with its fighting attribute she needed her Alakazam to whittle him down enough for Mamoswine to finish the job. It wasn't a strategy she completely liked, but it was the one she'd worked on after studying Gloria's tactics. The rest was up to her Pokémon and some luck.

"Go, Ampharos! First up, Cotton Guard!" she barked, and her Pokémon let out a cry before obeying; gathering energy and then releasing it so cotton materialized around its body. It clung tight, preventing movement impairment, and would help reduce impact of attacks.

Gloria grinned, "Mud-Slap, Heliolisk!"

"Ampharos, dodge or brace, then fire off Signal Beam!" she shouted back, and her Pokémon, thankfully, already saw the attack coming. It rolled to avoid the mud, and then swung it's glowing tail around to fire off a beam of light that hit the opponent straight on. It hissed, shaking its head and blinking wildly. It looked this way and that, dazed—and confused. Samantha smirked, "Atta, boy! Now hit him with Dragon Pulse until he drops!"

"Wha—Dragon Pulse!?" the Champion rasped. "Dodge it!"

It was no use, though; her Pokémon was still thrown off by the Signal Beam, and so was struck dead on by the shock wave that shot from Ampharos' mouth. It took two more for the Pokémon to finally be put down and out.

"Good job! But don't relax just yet. Her powerhouse is finally coming out," Samantha breathed, and both she and her Pokémon watched as Gloria lightly tossed an ultra-ball into the air, caught it, and threw it out onto the field. From it emerged the well-known silver-colored dragon with yellow-and-red rimmed decorative scales. It might have only been about five feet high, but it's roar was monstrous, and any dragon was dangerously powerful. They were considered the most difficult type to train and fight for a good reason. Having a secondary fighting type attribute, its attack strength was given a higher boost than usual, and she knew, even with two advantageous types on her belt still, she'd have a hard time.

She hated playing the sacrifice game, but she had to weaken the Kommo-o before Mamoswine could finish the job.

"Alright, bud, let's do this. Focus on your dragon type moves and lowering it's attack and defense!" she barked to Ampharos, who cried out in acknowledgement.

"Let's do this, Kommo-o. Time to pay her back for your teammates!" Gloria bellowed, and her dragon roared with her.

It was faster than Samantha expected, suddenly lunging across the field. It crossed the distance in seconds—too fast for her electric type—and it spun, slamming its leg and tail into Samantha's Pokémon. Her Ampharos went tumbling, groaning as it stood back up and fired off a Dragon Pulse, that jut barely scraped its scales. With a howl, swords flared and danced above its head at Gloria's command and then opened its maw again to let out an ear-piercing screech. Her Pokémon winced, and was just barely able to fall back from another strike. However, Kommo-o was quicker, even though Ampharos shot off a fierce Thunderbolt, the dragon withstood the pain and rushed at the electric-type, slamming fist, foot, and tail into the yellow-skinned Pokémon rapidly and then slapped it away again.

Her Ampharos was down for the count.

"You did good, bud. I'm treating you all later, that's for sure," Samantha chuckled and pulled Alakazam from her belt. "You're up!"

Her Psychic came loose with a grunt and began to float at once, spoons bending and unbending in her hands. The fighting-dragon hissed and snarled, on edge by the presence her psychic Pokémon gave off. Samantha shouted for a psychic attack, and the battle was on once more. The drone of the crowd threatened to make her voice lost in the echo, and the announcer was no better, but her Alakazam was strong, and excelled in maintaining a telepathic connection to relay orders—dodge; strike; evade; boost speed and defense; use a Reflect or Light screen; throw in a confusion; dodge. It made her Pokémon an incredible contender against Kommo-o, but, despite the damage taken, the dragon endured, and, with a surprising Payback move, her Alakazam was slammed into the ground. She tried to rise, but collapsed down in a unconscious heap.

"That beast really is _something_ ," Samantha laughed nervously. She couldn't recall having _this_ much trouble against a dragon-type, not even Raihan's except his Duraludon, but Gloria was _Champion_ for a reason. She'd raised the dragon-fighter with the utmost care and trained it hard for this day. Even now it was still standing strong despite taking countless attacks. She had to admit, she admired the creature. It reminded her of her times back in Johto when she fought Lance.

"Alright, Mamoswine, it's time. Show them what you got," the redhead breathed, tossing the ball in her hand and then lobbing it on the field. Her giant Ice-ground type emerged and howled, rearing up on its back legs and slamming them down in challenge. It pawed at the ground, snarling. "Watch out for that speed and wait for it to get close then unleash your Ice beam!"

"Kommo-o, use Drain Punch!" Gloria commanded, and her dragon shot forward. This was one of the moves Samantha was worried about.

She gestured, "Don't let it hit you! Be patients and move when I say!"

Her Pokémon braced and she waited.

There!

"Dodge it, then Ice Beam!" she snapped, and her giant Pokémon suddenly side-stepped just as the Kommo-o swung with its fist. It missed, eyes widening in surprise, and then a bright, icy-white orb formed between Mamoswine's tusk and slammed right into the Pokémon point blank. She'd worked hard to improve his Special Attack, and it showed in the way the dragon wailed, struck hard by the Ice Beam. It hit the ground at a roll, frost forming on its scales. It hissed as it staggered up, aiming to try again, but her Pokémon was already there, charging in. She gestured, "Ice Fang! Finish it!"

Mamoswine howled as he surged in, the ground tearing up beneath his feet as his tusks coated themselves in ice that formed into sharp ends—like fangs. He rammed harm into the dragon's side, breaking through scales and scraping ice along its belly that quickly spread. It roared in pain, then yelped when her Mamoswine suddenly lifted it up and tossed his head backwards, throwing the Kommo-o towards Gloria across the ring. It hit and rolled, and didn't get up for a few seconds. It hissed, struggling and bleeding, and shivering from the ice.

Then it collapsed, and it was done.

"Kommo-mo!" Gloria shouted, rushing over with a full heal in hand. She sprayed the freeze burn immediately to lessen the pain, and then returned her dragon. Her gaze, while a bit uncertain, was still fierce. They were down to their final Pokémon now, though; Gloria with her Inteleon, and Samantha her Mamoswine and Arcanine. Despite having the number advantage, types weren't in her favor. Her beast of a Pokémon had a ground attribute that would make him weaker than he should have been, and Arcanine was completely weak against water. Her dual type was going to have to finish the job, otherwise she'd need a miracle with her fire type. It might have happened with Lance, but fire was even less effective against water than a dragon.

Samantha didn't dare look away from Gloria as the young woman stood back up, chest held high, and unleashed her Inteleon. The blue-and-black skinned bipedal Pokémon made no challenging cry, only prostrated itself proudly and confidently. He was her true leading team member, after all.

"Johto really knows how to make it's Champions," the young woman spoke up loudly so Samantha could hear. The brunette had a grin on her face as she lifted up her arm—the one with a Dynamax band—and clenched her fist. "You may have faced Leon's Charizard before, but I'm a new kind of Champion. So let's see how you handle _my_ Gigantamax!"

Samantha raised her own wrist with a band, "Ready when you are, Champ."

The redhead took some delight in Gloria's surprise, but then it turned to determination. Recalling her Pokémon, she activated the band to fill it with Galarian particle energy, expanding it to massive size. She lobbed it behind her, and her Pokémon emerged in a bright, purple light. The bipedal Pokémon rose high into the sky, elevated by its exaggerated tail length that swirled at the top, giving the Pokémon a roost to sit upon. In its hand with a spear of water, ready to snipe down at any opponents. It's dark eyes were ferocious.

"Alright, Mamoswine. Time for something new. Just go with the flow and let's show her what _we_ can do!" Samantha grinned, bringing her dual type back to it's ball. She followed Gloria motion and watched as her Pokémon emerged in a bright burst. Instead of the typical appearance, her Mamoswin's fur grew twice as thing and long. Its horn-fangs extended out and were matched by a second, shorter pair on top. Spikes of ice and rock protruded from his sides and legs, and a dual horn on its crown. It was massive and impressive, and his cry of challenge was deafening.

On high, Raihan had to laugh.

Once again, the redhead surprised everyone—including herself. He hadn't considered it, but of course it would be possible for even a foreign Pokémon to Ggigantmax. He could couldn't help his giggle fit at the fact he knew Samantha hadn't known, just like she hadn't with Toxtricity. Naturally, he was delighted, too; he had worried about this part of the battle. Now that her Mamoswine was Gigantmax, though, he knew, without doubt, his Sammy would win. It made his pride swell, and he couldn't wait to pick her up and kiss her in front of everyone.

"Rotom, let's go. We're getting front row," he smirked to his phone, which followed after him once he sped out of the room.

In the pitch, the two trainers wasted no time unleashing their Pokémon's abilities. There was little time, but the power behind the Gigantmax Pokémon was immense; the Inteleon unleashing powerful sniping moves that struck Mamoswine hard enough to send it staggering back a step. Her Pokémon endured, though, and fired back with normal-based attacks and ice-moves that didn't do much, but anything worked to whittle away at the Pokémon's health. She knew the water-type didn't have a high defense based on what information the Pokedex had on it, and so it became a game of endurance. Once the Gigantamax wore off, things would work more in her favor.

The titans continued to clash in the endless minutes, Mamoswine flinching and taking hits, but still standing strong. The Inteleon wavered on its thin perch, but had yet to fall, and continued its onslaught, which was unavoidable under its keen eye. It seemed neither was going to go down, and then—the Dynamax energy gave out. The Pokémon had used up the charge given, and they began to shrink back down to normal size. It put a strain on them, making them more weary than before. Still they trudged on, Mamoswine galloped forward back to the pitch—and kept on charging at Inteleon. The water-type dodged in time, firing off a Liquidiation that stung the dual type enough to make it stagger.

"Amnesia!" Samantha shouted, and Mamoswine paused to close its eyes and empty its mind for a split second. When it opened its eyes again, there was fierce determination. "Flail about!"

Roaring, Mamoswine charged in an almost blind rage, chasing Inteleon across the pitch; the water type ducking and dodging and leaping this way and that to avoid the beast. In the end, though, luck wasn't on its side even as it shot water gun after water gun. One blow was too close, and her Pokémon endured, pressing through and ramming its tusks into the blue-skinned Pokémon's body. It was lifted into the air, and just as it fell back down, Mamoswine charged and rammed its full body into the water-type, sending them flying towards their trainer. It tumbled back and managed to right itself onto its knee. It pushed up, but then stagger and dropped, panting and trembling from exhaustion.

It couldn't go on.

Gloria knew it and sighed, returning her Pokémon.

It was her loss.

The crowd was silent, the only sound the beat of the music. Even Samantha couldn't believe it, holding her breath as her eyes widened and took in the scene; Mamoswine, standing proud despite its shaking body, and Gloria, standing across from him with a sad, but not devastated smile. On the sidelines, the referee held up Samantha's flag.

She'd won.

_"And there you have it, ladies and gentleman!"_ Leon's voice bellowed through the speakers. " _Johto's Grand Champion Samantha has won the match!"_

Samantha didn't expect cheering. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if she was booed being the foreigner who came in and beat up on their Champion. A such, when the stadium roared with cheers and applause, shaking her to the bone, she faltered and gaped like a fool when she looked to the crowd. She stuttered on words no one would hear, but then laughed—both with relief and joy. She rushed towards her Pokémon, calling out to him, and practically jumped onto his face when she reached him. The Ground-Icy Type roared with joy, sweeping her onto his tusk and rearing up high. She laughed as she clung to him, lifting one hand up in a fist—just as she had done when she beat Lance all those years ago.

Gloria approached when her Mamoswine dropped down and she slipped off to greet her. She held out her hand at once, a grin on her face. The Galarian Champion grasped her arm in kind, and Samantha couldn't help noticing she looked just as sweaty and tired as she was after that that intense match.

"I guess Galar still has a lot to work on if just any Grand Champ from Johto can beat their champ," the young woman grinned.

Samantha laughed, "I just got lucky. If you had gotten another good hit on my Mamoswine, you would have trounced Arcanine, too. And, frankly, Johto could learn a _lot_ from you guys. That was one of the most intense matches of my _life_. Even worse than Lance."

"Now you're just trying to cheer me up."

"Well, if it helps do that, sure," the redhead grinned and then bowed politely. "It was an honor to fight you, Gloria. I'll never forget this match."

"Neither will I, Samantha. I hope to battle you again soon—although, maybe with less of a crowd so we can have some fun."

"So... Battle Tower?" she smirked, and Gloria returned the expression.

"Battle Tower. Now, give me your hand real quick," the younger woman laughed, and, given the hand requested, took Samantha's wrist and held it up high.

Again the crowd roared and cheered, and Leon's voice echoed on high, ramping them all up. She couldn't make out what he said, but she supposed it hardly matter.

She'd done it.

She'd _won_.

All on her own, she'd beaten the Gym Challenge and defeated the Champion at long last. Her Johto Champion run hadn't been a lie, and neither had been her Grand Champ one. Aaron had been wrong, all these years, and while deep down she'd known it, now there was no denying it. She was a strong trainer with amazing Pokémon, and no one could tell her otherwise—never again.

"Sam!" a familiar voice shouted, and she turned just as Raihan appeared, sprinting towards her and scooping her up into his arms. Gloria wisely released the redhead in time to not get dragged along, and just laughed with delight as she watched the Gym Leader spin around with Samantha held tightly to him. The second he set her down he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. Her arms snaked up between his arms to snake around his neck like before, prompting him to lower his hands to his hips. There was an audible gasp from some of the crowd, and then more cheers followed with whistles. Raihan's Rotom phone kept a lock on them both, just a foot away. Raihan smirked as he turned to face it, keeping Samantha close it.

The redhead laughed, "You streaming this, too?"

"You damn well know it. You're my girl, Sam—," he began, looking to her again briefly before turning to his phone, "—and now all of Galar knows it! Sorry but not sorry to all the bachelors out there. She's _all_ mine, and I don't share."

Samantha laughed again, reaching over to gab the Rotom, and winked, "And to all the ladies—the feelings mutual."

With that she kissed Raihan again, losing herself to his presence and those icy blue eyes she loved. There was only him then, and her, too; the crowd didn't matter nor the roars and the cheers. It was just her and Raihan, and the love they shared. 

\------------------

**TMWolf:** It took 24 chapters, but--WE DID IT. They're officially a couple!! :D


	25. A Moment of Love (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyonce - Halo was the song I chose for this story xD

Raihan and Samantha would have loved nothing more than to go back to his apartment in Hammerlocke and never leave as soon as they left the match. Already, things got heated in the locker room the minute they passed through the door and shut it behind them; the dark-skinned man helping her "undress" and being very liberal with his tongue and hands. Incoming company prevented things from going too far, although there was an obvious silent acknowledgement they would continue—later. It was just an unfortunate thing that later ended up a lot later than they would have liked. Leon had, sadly, failed to mention they would need to attend the post-ceremony party to celebrate Samantha's win, and do interviews. Both mandatory. Her winning, after all, was front page news, both to the joy and dismay of many. After all, the Galarian Champion was held in high regard, and yet a foreigner had come and defeated her. It made for a hot topic, and even without looking on the boards Samantha knew she would be both lauded and eviscerated.

And that was just for winning the Exhibition match.

The reminder of hate mail to come came when reporters asked about her relationship with Raihan, the infamous "ladies' man" who had never dated anyone before. Truthfully, the Gym Leader handled most of that, quite happy to show her off as his woman and boast how she was just special, and he had a foreign taste. Leon thankfully moved things along then, and while the party _was_ amazing—getting to talk with all the Leaders that competed and League members and even Gloria again was wonderful—she was eager to head back home. They both were.

As such, when Leon finally let them go, Raihan wasted no time bringing out Flygon and zipping away. They couldn't reach Hammerlock soon enough, the day turning to night as the dragon landed on the balcony to his apartment. They had enough mind to unleash their Pokémon so they could curl up and sleep, but then Raihan had her in his arms, hands groping her ass while she wrapped her legs around his torso. He nearly stumbled up the balcony stairs, leaving them laughing all the way to the double doors, which he'd left unlocked.

The moment they were inside, and the door kicked closed, he began to ravage her. Her lips tasted like the sweet champagne from the party, and her skin was soft and ripe for leaving his mark. It'd been far too long, and the old ones had vanished already, giving him plenty of room to leave new reddened circles for everyone to see. They'd know who her man was, and just the thought of it drove him wild. He practically tore his jacket and shirt off, tossing them on the floor as they back peddled and stumbled towards the bedroom. It was a messy go of it, bumping into the kitchen island and hallway door as the redhead also made a point to throw off her own jacket and top, leaving but her bra.

As soon as they breached his door, he crouched down to hoist her up and drop her down onto the bed. Her legs hooked around his waist eagerly, pulling their bodies flush together. She could feel his hardened cock through his shorts, and it made the throbbing want that much worse. She whined desperately, his kisses and bites not enough to satisfy her need. His throaty growl was his only response—along with the quick removal of her bra and then both pants and underwear. She was naked before him once more, and it was almost like the first time; his eyes alone devouring her and admiring her flesh. It was hard not to, when she was as pristine as ever, body perfectly sculpted, and breasts plump and awaiting attention.

Of course, he gave it, mouthing her roughly and giving her nipple a light nip. It made her gasp and arch and dig her hands into his dreads. Her hips lifted in anticipation, and he had to work hard to not slip his pants down and plow into her. He'd wanted this for months now—missed this. Missed _her_. Her taste; her scent; her sounds; her everything. Her touch was like fire as her fingers pressed into his back—at least, until he moved downward and found her already wet center. He went to work at once, sucking and rolling his tongue against her, making her squirm enough to warranting grasping hold of her thighs and holding her down tight. She tasted like he remembered, and she was so ready for him his cock was uncomfortable against his shorts. For once, he decided to listen and pulled back just before her orgasm to shuck off the last of his clothes and almost fumble the condom he kept in the pocket. He couldn't put it on fast enough or settle back between her legs quicker. He kissed her roughly and with endless want.

"Ready to remember how good the best sex can be?" he smirked, and a shot of hot arousal when through him when she smirked back.

"Ready to remember how good the best pussy feels?"

Raihan just laughed, kissed her again, and pressed into her. She squirmed only a little, readjusting to his girth, and then there were no more words or thoughts; just the feel of her around him and his cock moving in and out. The fire building was familiar, but yet foreign enough to make it sweet and make her moan loudly, mixing with the husky growls and groans that escaped him. His hands found hers, entwining atop the sheets as he did his best to kiss her again and again as he thrust, his own peak steadily being reached.

She came first, crying out when he hit a good spot and tightening around him. He groaned, fingers squeezing, and he worked hard to hold off his own orgasm as he moved his hips hard and fast, panting as he hit a final time, and released into the condom. Their breathing was quick as he slipped out, sweat glistening on their skin while he tied off the condom and tossed it aside—he could throw it away later. Right now, he just wanted more of _his_ Samantha, lying there as beautiful as any painting atop his sheets. In _his_ bed. His once more. At last.

Purring, Raihan trailed kisses from her lower abdomen up between her breasts and then to her lips, lingering there to savor it. He pressed his brow to hers, and couldn't repress his smile. It didn't matter how she looked, she was always beautiful, and he was just so elated to have here in his arms again.

"I love you so much," Samantha sighed, running her hands along his neck and into his hair, teasing the dreads. His chest swelled almost as much as his cock did, and he couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

"You're gonna make me hard saying that."

"Oh really? Guess I have to keep it up then. Although, hey—where's my proclamation of affection?" she pouted, making him laugh.

"So neeeedy," he snickered, kissing her again and then again and again. "Fine. I love you. I love you. I _love_ you. Only you. No one else."

"Good. I'm the only woman who gets to be in your bed and ride your dick, you got it?" she smirked, much to his delight.

"Damn right you are. Your my only booty call now, and I better be _yours_. Although, if you're feeling _kinky_ some night..."

"Oh? You'd let me bring another man in here for a fun time?" she cooed, drawing her fingers along his arm.

He shrugged, "If it pleases my Empress. You already have someone in mind?"

"Not really. You pretty much completely satisfy me and then some," she replied with her own shrug and paused to give him a chance to beam a smile before grinning wickedly, "Although, _Leon_ might not be a bad choice. He's pretty hot, too."

Raihan snarled, attacking her neck with a firmer, but still pleasurable bite that made her gasp between her laughs. He was hardly finished their repaying her transgression, of course; no, she needed to be punished thoroughly for her tease. It had been cruel and unusual, and he was content to do the same for her. It started with just fingers slipping inside her at first, drawing out the moans and early beginning of pleasure once more. Her clit was ripe and sensitive for attention, and combining it with leisurely pumps of his fingers, she was putty in his grasp.

"Don't you say his name around me, Empress. I may be a patient dragon, but I have my _limits_ ," he growled into her ear, sending a shiver through her spine.

"Which I love... breaking," she panted lightly, a rise peaking. He left her orgasms lingering, though. In fact, he left it hanging entirely as he smirked and plopped down beside her, rolling onto his back. He even lounged on the pillow; arms folded behind his head.

"Rule breakers don't get the dragon's treasure," he sang, happily stretching himself out. Samantha pouted, left hot and bothered.

" _Really_? We're finally back together and _dating_ , and you're gonna be that way?" she mused, brow raised.

" _You_ were that way first."

"Over the Leon _joke_. Really?"

"He is my own taboo."

"Oh my Arceus," she sighed, and he expected her to possible stalk off to refresh. So, color him when, instead, he felt her hand take hold of his cock. He had closed his eyes but they popped open just as she licked the tip of his head, shooting a shock through his body. He didn't have time to speak as she brought him into her mouth and lowered down, sucking, and swirling her tongue. His arm unfurled and he brought his hand down to grasp her hair, tightening on instinct. He worked hard not to buck his hips, letting her work him the way he liked with her lips and covering the rest with her hand, which, he noted, had been spit on to give some lube. Fuck, she was perfect—as always.

He hated admitting it didn't take long for him to cum, spilling it into her mouth. She swallowed, like the beautiful creature she was, and then sat herself on her throne. She was a sight to behold, straddling his lap, her hair splayed out over her shoulders. Her hands roamed along his lower abdomen, slowing working their way up as she leaned forward. She kissed him deeply, and he couldn't resist despite his earlier proclamation. He growled when she pulled away, but then rumbled eagerly as her mouth moved lower and lower. To his surprised, she left bites of her own, sending jolts through his skin. It made his cock twitch with anticipation and he was half-tempted to pounce, slip behind and rut her wildly. He resisted, though; let her do her thing as she shimmied back down and lifted her hips—right over his length. She steadied it with one hand—the other braced on his abdomen—and slid down onto it slowly, eyes closing as she took him all in. A small gasp escaped her lips as she sheathed him completely, and then it was replaced with moans and cries of pleasure as she began to lift her hips up and down quickly. His hands immediately latched onto her legs, squeezing as he watched her working her body on his cock.

It really was too much. He didn't know how he'd lasted so long without her, and, frankly, neither could she. She'd missed him inside her so much, and to have it back again was bliss. She'd yearned for the fire that only he could stoke between them; the passion and pleasure that only he could provide. And now it was hers—and hers alone. The pleasure meant so much more, and it was that much better. It made every bite tender no matter how rough; every kiss more needy and longing; every touch more sensual; every thrust more loving. It made the fire that much hotter, and it wasn't long before she shuddered and arched, body seizing in her orgasms. Her mouth opened wide, fingers digging into his chest. He groaned, so close to his own peak. He had just enough strength and sense to thrust a bit more and then pull her forward to not cum inside.

His hands tangled in her hair, admiring her from below; the exquisite specimen of a woman panting lightly, face flushed, and eyes half-lidded in the aftermath—the very same he was feeling right now. She settled onto his abdomen, giving him room to draw his fingertips along her back while the ones in her hair moved to her cheek.

"Fuck, I love you, Sam. I could live like this forever," he purred, heart hammering and not from the exertion of sex.

"Look at that—you _do_ have good ideas sometimes," she giggled, making him laugh. He tugged her down, letting her lie atop his chest, and making it easier to kiss her brow.

"Still roasting me like that even though I'm your man now? You don't have to tease me to keep me around y'know," he rumbled, closing his eyes with content.

"Being my boyfriend just means I have to roast and tease you more than ever," she hummed, almost singing, and kissed his chest back. He rumbled happily, settling his entwined hands onto her lower back.

"Eh, I guess I can get used to it. Just hope you can get used to non-stop sex every night, 'cause after you've rested I'm going to eat you up all over again."

"Hmm I _suppose_ I can get used to that," she purred, drawing nonsensical shapes with her finger on his chest.

"All day, every day. We're not leaving this place for a week," he added with a snicker, already getting hard and giddy about the idea.

She laughed, "Tempting, but my sister is coming to visit this weekend."

"Oh," he frowned, scrunching his nose, but then grinned, "So, I finally get to meet the infamous Darcy!"

"Yep! And she's definitely going to size you up, although she already approves."

"Then why size me up?"

"She's my big sis, it's her job."

"Hmm... I'll have to make a good impression then. Guess she'll have to room at your place since you'll be here with me."

"Pfft, I'm gonna stay with my sister at my apartment."

"Nah, you're gonna be with me."

"What? You gonna tie me down or something?" she scoffed, leaning up with a brow raised a wry smile.

He laughed, squeezing her a little, "Only if you ask nicely. But, no, I mean you're moving in with me."

She paused, brows scrunching before she giggled, "Move in with you?"

"Yeah! I mean, you basically lived here before things got weird. And since you're my girlfriend now, it's only right, yeah? I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon n' all. Besides, it works out. You move in with m, Darcy gets your old place to yourself while you wait for your contract to expire... it's perfect! Not to mention, your Pokémon get to cuddle with mine all day. You know they'll love that."

"Tsk. That's dirty—bringing my babies into this," she pouted, growing quiet. For a moment, he was concerned, but when he looked he realized she was looking away and _blushing_. He chuckled, raising a brow. She glanced at him and his stupid expression, and huffed, "I _guess_ I wouldn't mind moving in."

"What? You don't want to?" he inquired, a tease in his tone.

"N-No! I just... I never even moved in with Aaron. Not... totally. We still lived mostly separate. So, I dunno... It feels a little weird? But... I want to. I want to be with you."

"Good. Then we start moving in day after tomorrow. I'll help you pack and lug the heavy boxes with Flygon," Raihan smirked pulling her down so he could kiss her proper and give her lip a little nibble.

She raised a brow, "Day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah—'cause we're not leaving this bed except to fuck on the kitchen counter," he growled, kissing her again, and then trailing along her jawline and neck between words. "The couch. The wall. The floor. The balcony. Wherever. We. Fucking. Want. Until. We. Drop."

"Well, when you put it like _that_ ," she groaned when he got to a good spot on her neck. "I'm still a bit nervous, though."

"Why? You want to, right?" he hummed gently, his kiss more soft this time.

"I do. Just... moving in right after we become an official couple? I mean... I guess it's not _too_ weird—we've known each other while. I... I dunno. I'm both excited and feel weird," she replied with a blush, glancing away shyly. She was so damned cute when she did, and he took enjoyment rolling her to her side and kissing her again He stroked her hair, pushing some stray locks behind her ear.

"You can always move back out, if you find me insufferable. I won't get _too_ offended," he cooed with a pout, but couldn't resist grinning a second later. "Trust me—this is all new to me, too. At the same time, though.... It ain't so different from what we've been doing before you ran off. I hadn't brought anyone else to my bed for a goo while by then. You were the only one for me, so... really, this was just announcin' to the world you're mine."

"—and you're _mine_ ," she added with a chuckle, earning a low, husky growl. She snickered, snuggling her head into his pillows. "I guess you're right. It's just.... Different, I guess. I never thought I could be happy with someone—not really. I didn't think I'd know _real_ love and being with someone who makes me feel this way."

"Ha! You and me both. But it feels right, y'know? It's new and I don't know how well it'll go, but I've enjoyed every moment with you here before... so what would change it now? As far as I'm concerned, having you here when I head to work and come back home is one of the best things I've heard of."

Samantha's chest swelled and she couldn't keep a stupid smile from her face. So this was love then—this unwavering joy. Happiness. Warmth. Giddiness. She was on the verge of giggling like a fool, but saved some face by burying her face into his chest. He, to her delight, wrapped an arm tight around her waist while the other slipped around her head to brush her hair gently.

"What's with you?" he smirked, nuzzling her brow.

"Just... happy. The happiest I've ever been."

Raihan's smiled softened and he curled a bit more around her, "Me, too. Now, rest up. You got ten minutes."

She laughed, "Two rounds back to back and I get _ten minutes_?"

"Pfft. Like you even need it."

"...Okay. Ten minutes."

"Good. 'Cause we got a _lot_ of fuckin' to make up for."

"Oh my _Arceus_. You're so bad," Samantha laughed, looking up to meet his bright eyes. She kissed him quickly, grinning, "But you're on. I expect to not be able to walk tomorrow."

"Your wish is my command," he snickered in kind and gave her his own kiss, gentle and tender and loving. His smile was just as soft as he cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently. "I love you, Sam. I mean it. With all my heart and every fiber of my being. I love you."

"I love when you say it," she giggled, and he laughed as he began to pepper her with kisses from her forehead to her cheek and neck, repeating the words.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. How's that?" he smirked, pressing their foreheads together while tugging her closer.

"Perfect. I love you, too, Raihan. _Really_ love you. And I can't wait to live with you," she beamed, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek, too. He leaned into her touch with a purr. "Now, rest up, lover boy, otherwise, we might not get to do all that fuckin' you wanted."

Raihan just laughed, and both of them enjoyed that ten minute respite—and especially the endless hours of pleasure after.

\-----------------

_A few days later...._

Samantha sighed tiredly as she taped up another box, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. It wasn't all that hot, but she and Raihan had been lugging boxes and things all day long. It wasn't even dinner time yet, and she was already tired. It was almost pitiful, borderline pathetic, considering they'd been steadily moving her out since yesterday. Sure, they'd spent all their first night of the exhibition match having sex well into the morning and then some, and then did so _again_ after sleeping for a good few hours the following day, but they'd rested properly that night, and gotten a good start of the movie-in process. Already she'd brokered an agreement with her land lord to cease her contract by the end of the month—came with a bit of a fine, but her bank account didn't even flinch—and now she was well on her way to packing every up. She'd wisely kept her Pokémon team back at her new home, otherwise they'd all just be in the way, and something would have been broken already.

Now she just wished she had realized sooner how _much_ she had. It didn't seem like so much before but finding places to pack everything and getting boxes had become quite the arduous task. She supposed it didn't help Raihan—her _boyfriend_ , she had to remind herself with a giggle—took every opportunity to either tease her with a touch, grope, or kiss, and also take selfie after selfie to show the world they would be moving in together and it was well under way. Naturally, he had _many_ likes and comments of approval from his fans, but also a good deal of backlash. No one missed the hoard of new blogs and posts and comments raging over Raihan dating some "foreign" girl who made their Champion look bad. Some even suspected a rigged match, but she could care less. Raihan was her boyfriend—the love of her life, she had won that match fair and square, and that was all that mattered.

Besides, she had the full support of Ness and Leon, the former of which had blown up her phone with message both in text and voice mail, and had all but _demanded_ she come visit, which they had yesterday for dinner. The Hulbury gym leader had gushed endlessly and bragged how she just _knew_ they were meant to be and how they owed her for helping them get together. "Owed" meaning paying for food and allowing a post on her page stating how she was the true mastermind behind it all, and thus she approved one thousand percent. Even Leon had done a congratulatory post of his own, though it encompassed her victory as well, and the opening of the Gym Challenge. He, unfortunately, was going to be even busier helping run things along with the Tower. He was practically the Chairman now, although he had been adamant about not wanting the title at all—and she didn't blame him after hearing what happened.

And now here they were, another long day of packing since early mid-day after both morning sex and a hearty breakfast; Pokémon were snoozing back home, she was sure, except Flygon who helped them travel to and from with boxes; and Raihan somewhere in the kitchen clanging pots and pans as he got them squared away. By some miracle they hadn't turned things into a make out session, although they might soon—they wouldn't have as much time once Darcy arrived. She was going to be here soon, too—in fact, she was bound to land at the airport within the hour.

Samantha hummed, glancing around at her mostly empty room now. She didn't have _that_ much left to pack here, and it'd take maybe only another full day of packing—Darcy would probably help, which would speed things up—so it wasn't a bad place to stop. Sighing softly, she finished taping up the box, set it on top of others, and made her way down to the kitchen where Raihan just finished up taping up his own box. He pat it, proud of his work, and glanced over at her as she came around the island. He couldn't help admiring—not when she was wearing his jacket. Was his top way too big? Of course. It was practically a dress, but by Arceus did she look gorgeous in it; especially with her hair in a messy bun. It made him want to be naughty, but he refrained as she went through her phone.

"What's up, babe?" he inquired, leaning forward on the counter to peer curiously.

"I think my sister should be landing pretty soon. Says the flight is getting in early. Don't suppose you're at a good place to stop and go pick her up with Flygon? I'm sure she can figure out the taxi, but I'd prefer you there to help her out just in case. You can probably bring her back on your dragon, too," she hummed, scrolling through the airline website.

He nodded as he stood and stretched, "Sure thing, love. I got your pic of her, so I can find her. I take it she knows what I look like?"

"Yep. I showed your Pokegram to her basically the night we first had sex."

He snort-laughed, "I'm touched! You _really_ enjoyed my dick that much, huh?"

"As much as you enjoyed this puss," she winked back, earning another laugh.

"Did I tell you how much I love you, babe?"

"Only fifteen minutes ago, so it's about time for another go."

"Fifteen minutes? Clearly I've been slacking."

"Clearly. Now hush up and get going. I do wanna see my sister."

"Alright, alright. Didn't know you were so eager to cockblock me."

"Oh, please. As soon as we go back home tonight you're going to be _aaaaaalll_ over me."

Raihan laughed as he waltzed around the island to give her rump a smack and her lips a kiss, "Damn straight. Now, first: Love ya, Sammy. Second: I'll see you in hopefully an hour. Depends on how long things take. We can take your sister to see the sights after. If she's into history, the Vault is the best place. I can even give the grand tour."

"Sadly, history was never her favorite subject. She's more an expert in alcohol and good food."

"Well, I can provide that, too," he winked and kissed her again. "Alright, see you soon, love. Flygon! Let's go, bud!"

The green dragon perked up instantly, chirping and tilting its head curiously. It let out a delighted shrill at the notion of flying and lowered down for Raihan to slip on. Both turned to chirp and wave at her as she leaned against the door frame, which she returned by blowing a kiss. He caught it and brought it to his cheek with a cheeky grin before they took off, the echo of a hum following them. Samantha chuckled, brushing her hair back with a happy smile, and shutting the door. Taking in a deep breath of air, she looked around at what remained. It was more than she liked, so she went back to the kitchen to start back in on what Raihan had done, and suddenly regretted how many cooking tools she owned.

Sighing again, the redhead found another box and got to work, stacking things this way and that and reaching further back into cabinets than she ever expected to. She was just glad they moved all the food or that would have been another ordeal, especially when she'd somehow managed to get things on the top shelves she couldn't actually reach without help. His reach would be helpful here, too, but she'd manage. Grunting as she aimed for an awkward pot, she paused when she heard the door open. She frowned, not expecting him to back after five minutes, but assumed he'd forgotten something. The unruly pot in hand, she pulled back out from the cabinet and stood back up.

"What'd you forget—," she started as she turned around.

And froze.

It wasn't Raihan.

It was Aaron.

The barrel of a small handgun was aimed at her.

Her heart stopped as ice filled her veins. Flight or flight screamed at her, but her feet wisely chose to stay frozen. Her eyes only widened as her heartbeat suddenly kicked into gear, going so fast it pounded all the way into her ears. Her sweat become cold and her hands shook ever-so slightly beneath Raihan's sleeves. Her gaze flicked between the gun and Aaron, his eyes burning and rabid. His clothes were dirty and torn, his hair greasy and unkempt, and his face covered in splotches where there were clear indents in his cheeks and bags under his eyes. His breathing was ragged like his posture, but even so she knew—she couldn't take him.

Not with that gun there.

Aaron had come for her again, and this time she was alone. He wasn't the same man from before, either. No, he was worse.

"Aaron," she breathed after a long, suffocating silence. His eyes flared and she almost regretted speaking, sure he'd fire it. Instead, he walked closer and around the island, rage in his dark eyes.

"I _waited_ so _long_ for that fucking ingrate to leave! Just to get you alone at last. Do you know how long I had to suffer before of you!? How you humiliated me!? And then you run off _again_ like that fucking cunt you are and I hate to wait for you to come back and even then your fucking Arcanine wouldn't let me get near!" he snarled suddenly grabbing her collar and shoving the gun to her skull. She closed her eyes, dreading the sudden bang and pain before the end. Was this really how it was going to end? Was that blown kiss the last she'd see of Raihan? Was the video call the last she'd see of Darcy? Was she going to leave Raihan broken all over again—to have found love at last and then have it ripped away? It would destroy him.

She couldn't let that happen. Somehow, someway, she had to survive this.

She forced her eyes open, meeting his raging ones carefully. He sneered, pushing the barrel harder into her skull and glanced at the jacket. His scowl deepened and he suddenly shoved her face down into the counter. The gun again was against her head once more and she shut her eyes as he brought his mouth close. tThere was a putrid smell, but she held back her whimper as he twisted her hair in his fingers.

"You're even wearing that—that _fucker_ 's jacket! Swear to Arceus, I'll kill him—No! No, no, no, no yet. No, I need you alive. You're going to give my due, Samantha. I waited all this fucking time— _six fucking years,_ you ungrateful bitch! You're going to give me everything you have and you will listen to every Arceus-forsaken word I say or so help me I will blow your fucking brains out and when your cock sucking lover comes to find you I'll do the same. Do I make myself clear? You are _mine_ , Samantha. You will do exactly as I say!" he snarled, making her panic rise higher. When she didn't answer he slammed her head again, bursting stars across her vision. "Answer me you fucking whore!"

"Y-yes!" she managed to groan and he yanked her up by the hair, earning a yelp.

"Good girl. That's my little Sammy I _love_. Now, you listen here," he hissed, releasing her hair to grab her cheek, smearing her skin with the dirt on them. Even his hand smelled rotten. "You are going to come with me. We're going to go on a little camping trip—just like the one you had these past few months. You're going to come with me on this little trip through that Arceus-forsaken Wild Area where we can have a nice little private chat and see what we can do about giving me my due. Is that clear?"

"What do you—"

He struck her with the butt of the gun, knocking her to the ground. When she touched the spot he struck it was wet and slick, and her fingertips were red. Her head already ached, pounding and making the pain worse.

" _You will not question me!"_ he practically screamed, waving the gun all around before aiming back at her. "Do I make myself clear!"

"...Yes," she croaked, and he yanked her back up. Glancing down at her jacket he sneered again.

"Take the jacket off."

"But—."

" _Take it off,!"_ he snarled, aiming at her head. Samantha bit her tongue to keep from speaking more and did as told, unzipping the top and tossing it the ground at his direction. She thanked Arceus she had a shirt underneath. His smile was curdling, "Good girl. Now, go put on that hat right there. We don't need anyone recognizing you or asking questions about that injury."

Again, she obeyed, biting her tongue to remind herself not to speak or do anything else. Aaron had the upper hand here. He hadn't broken her, but she had to stay alive, and if that meant going along with—with whatever _this_ was, she would. Yet, she had to leave something for Raihan to know what had happened when he came with—her sister.

Darcy.

She was the key. She was the only one who'd be able to find her, that Samantha was sure of. Her tracking abilities and that of her Pokémon were some of the best out there thanks to her line of work, but she needed a trail. The jacket would be one, but would they be able to follow her scent from there? She glanced to the hat in the midst of her thoughts, noting the red stain on the lip from her hands. Blood could work. Maybe. She was potentially bleeding enough.

Taking her chances, she made a point to discreetly wipe blood on the table the hat was on. She only returned to him then, dabbing at her forehead as anyone would, and flicked her hand when he wasn't looking directly at her. He used his free hand to grab her opposite arm enough that it hurt. She withheld a wince, only grunting when he yanked her to his side. The gun was again put to her face.

" _Don't_ do anything stupid, Samantha. If you don't give me what I want, I'll kill you. You speak up, I kill you. You try to run, I kill you. You signal for help, I kill you. You even so much as _look_ at someone, I'll kill you. You breathe wrong, I kill you. Do you understand? I will _kill_ you if you get out of line. You do not question me. You do as I tell you. Do I make myself clear?

When she didn't answer, he tightened his grip and shoved the gun harder, " _Answer me you wretched cunt!"_

"Yes," she replied evenly, and that seemed to satisfy him. He used the gun to turn her cheek towards him, forcing her to see his pathetic visage.

"That's my Sammy girl," he cooed, and she wanted to vomit or spit in his face or both. "Now, let's go for a walk like the good old days, mm?"

Samantha didn't respond, she just moved at his command, flicking more blood as they went when she could. There was nothing more she could do as he brought her through the streets of Hammerlock, where no one seemed to notice her struggle or the deeper stain of red in her hair under her hat. No, there was no one who stopped them as he walked her all the way to the entrance of Hammerlock and into the Wilds where all she could was pray.

Pray, and hope Darcy and Raihan would find her—and that she could stay alive until then. 

\--------------------

**TMWolf:** tee hee :)


	26. Wrath of the Dragon

"I take it you're _the_ Raihan."

The dark-skinned Gym Leader spun around, hearing his name called by someone _other_ than his multitude of fans. He was greeted by the raised brow of a blonde-haired young woman, who stood just over his shoulder, and gave off the kind of vibe that told said "don't-mess-with-me". Her blue eyes were sharp and piercing, and she had a hand on a jutted-out hip that gave away her haughty attitude. She only carried a duffel slung over her outfit that made him think she was a hiker, what with her plaid button up, cargo pants tucked into hiking boots, and a sports cap to boot. He'd only seen pictures of her, but Raihan knew without doubt, that the woman standing there was no one another than Samantha's stepsister.

Darcy.

Looks like his girlfriend was right. She _was_ sizing him up already, and as such he couldn't help but like her already. He could see why she was so helpful for Sammy way back when she needed it, and lamented how he didn't get to see her punch her ex in the face.

Grinning, Raihan waltzed over and held out his hand, "The one and only. You must be _the_ Darcy."

"Sammy's one and only big _sister_ , and not afraid to kick your ass if you hurt her," the blonde snorted, but then took the hand with a firm grasp and shook. "Good to finally meet her 'tall, dark, and handsome' in person."

"Aw, you're making me blush. Looks like I'm two for two with your family," he winked, and had to laugh when she wrinkled her nose.

"I might like 'em tall but you're _waaaaaaay_ too slim for my taste, bucko. You're all Sammy's, so save the flirting for her," she mused, not skipping a beat. "Besides, I'm spoken for."

"What d'ya know? So am I," he winked again and gestured for her to follow. "Alright, c'mon. Is that duffel all you got?"

"Yep. Always pack light. I have my Pokémon already, too. Customs gave me a bit of a fit about 'em."

"Yeah, they always do. Gotta protect the native species. Anyways, you good flying Flygon or would you prefer a taxi? Mine's quicker but Taxi more comfortable and roomier."

She shook her head, "Nah, Flygon is good. We have them back home in the deserts and I'd rather see Sammy sooner rather than later. By the way, I'm cock blocking you the whole time."

He laughed loudly, "She didn't tell you enough about me then. You're on, Darcy-girl."

" _Just_ Darcy to you, bub. Now let's see how fast this Flgyon of yours is, or are you just all talk?"

"Oof. She didn't mention you'd be so cruel. Well, feast your eyes, _Darcy_ ," he grinned and released his Flygon, whom chirped happily. He nuzzled his trainer before approaching the blonde and sniffed her readily, making curious sounds and then smiling when she began to rub along his jawline. Raihan grinned, "Did you teach Sammy where to rub right?"

"Of course. One of the other rangers has one and he's the biggest love bug. She learned the few months she was with me."

"Oh yeah? She hasn't told me much about it yet--not in full detail, anyway," he chuckled, gaze falling briefly. He hadn't actually asked her properly. The time in the tent was the most he knew, and now he couldn't make an excuse to not try and ask more. He wanted to know it--to know all he missed and love her all the more for it. He met Darcy's gaze, "Just that you saved her and got her here."

"Yeah, I did," she smirked, but he recognized a flicker of acknowledgement--of understanding. Her sad smile was much the same as she added, "You saved her, too, y'know. You've made her happier than she's ever been, so I guess you're alright."

"Good to know," Raihan snickered and motioned for Flygon to lower down. Around them, cameras flashed and took pictures, but he ignored them as he sat higher up on Flygon's neck while Darcy settled in behind like it was nothing. She was keen to just grab the back of his jacket as opposed to wrapping around his waist, and, with a quick nudge, his Pokémon shot off into the sky. He was impressed she didn't even flinch; just tightening her hold against the sudden pressure and then relaxing as they evened out. He glanced over his shoulder, "Should take only about twenty minutes! You'll see the city itself pretty soon."

"Sweet. Sammy said you guys were moving her stuff into your place?" she replied, her eyes roaming the land--specifically, the incoming Wild Area as they left the Motostoke city limits.

"Yep! She's moving in with me!" he laughed, and he swore the young woman laughed, too.

"You sound so proud."

"Because I am! I love her, y'know!"

"Oooh, yes. I _saw_ on the live feed of the Opening Ceremony match."

"Ha! Good! That means even people in Hoenn know she's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Oh my Arceus--how she fell for your ridiculous personality, I'll never know."

"Don't worry, if you're anything like her, you'll come to love me, too!"

"As her step-sister, that's a hard _never_ until you get married and make an honest woman out of her!" Darcy shouted over the wind, and he laughed loudly.

"We just started dating! It'd way too soon to ask her to marry me!"

"Guess I'll won't love you anytime soon then."

"Ouch. Man, y'all really are sisters!" he snickered, and a comfortable silence settled as they soared over the Wild Area. It was a nice, sunny day, to be honest; keeping them warm despite being up in the cooler air. He was a bit surprised how at ease the blonde was, but then again she was a Ranger. She'd probably been through crazier. He had to say he liked her, though-she was a lot like Samantha, and she had a sharp tongue. He could see them getting along well and looked forward to it.

Chuckling, he spoke up after a bit, looking back over his shoulder, "Hey, Darcy?"

"Yeah?" she inquired, peering over the same shoulder.

"This might be too forward right now, but... thank-you-for getting her away from Aaron and here to Galar. I owe you," he replied, and he took some joy in seeing her eyes widen and then a smirk that was gentle come over her features.

"Damn right you do, lover boy. And all you gotta do is be good to her. Otherwise, I'm coming for your balls."

He bellowed with laughter, "I swear on my balls! I'll do right by her for as long as she'll have me!"

"Atta boy. Now let's hurry--we can act like sorry saps when we're _drunk_ so it's reasonable!" Darcy laughed in kind.

"Ha! Now you're talkin' my language! We have just the place you're gonna love!" he grinned and urged Flygon a little faster.

The trip thankfully was a bit faster going towards home, the tailwinds in his favor, and both he and his Pokémon were eager to get back home. Soon enough he could make out the old architecture of the city--he could barely make out an appreciative whistle from behind--and his dragon veered off to the left, aiming for Samantha's apartment. He landed daintily in the front yard, lowering down to make it easier for Raihan to slide off. The young man held his hand out for Darcy, but she'd already swung her leg over and down with a grin.

"Nice place. Sammy always had good taste. Totally different from home, though," she mused, glancing this way and that with admiration. "You need more trees."

"Yeah, well, wait until you see the Wild Area. Or Belladona--you'd like that town. Anyways, come on, let's go surprise, Sammy..." he began turning around only to pause. He frowned, "...Huh."

Darcy raised a brow, glancing his way, "What's wrong?"

"The door's open," he mumbled, a chill go down his spine, though he forced it back. The blonde turned sharply, noting the opened doorway. Before she could speak, he moved towards it All the while he told himself it was fine--she just forgot to close it while doing something outside. She would do that. Probably. Surely. She was just busy, maybe even sweeping some dust out or something. Samanatha was fine; probably in the back and didn't hear them coming.

Raihan slipped in the door, and his gut clenched tighter than it already had been.

It was quiet.

No sounds.

No pots clanging.

No objects moving.

No feet hitting the floor.

No cursing as something didn't want to fit right.

The boxes hadn't moved.

Nothing had changed-besides a few pants. 

There were strange, muddy smudges on the floor.

His _jacket_ she always wore now was on the ground.

Samantha wasn't there.

"Sam?" he called out, praying he was wrong as he moved further in. He charged for the back room, heart racing. "Sam!?"

Her bedroom was empty. Bathroom, too. Guest room as well. Every room was devoid of her, and it made his heart shove straight into his skull, beating against it. He could barely breathe as he rushed back out and found Darcy staring, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Sam's gone--she's not here," he rasped, whipping out his phone and bringing up her number to call.

"Did she take a box back to your place or...?"

"No--it's too far and we always wait until everything is packed. Something's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Darcy pressed, and he almost wanted to yell at her, but realized she was just being cautious--not wanting to panic like he was, but ready to go into action. He didn't answer as he dialed her number and waited as it rang.

A phone sounded off from the kitchen.

Eyes wide, Darcy moved around the kitchen island, leaned down, and picked up a red Rotom phone. It was ringing with Raihan's name and face on it.

It was Samantha's phone.

Raihan's device dropped from his hand, and only survived by coming to life and floating around uneasily. Darcy's own eyes were wide with concern, and then she glanced down as something caught her eyes. It was her turn to freeze, heart pounding. She stepped closer and dared to touch at the small splotches on the counter. When she lifted her fingers back up, there were red stains.

"It's blood," she breathed, head shooting up to meet Raihan's eyes.

"No--no, no, no--!" he rasped, panic seizing him.

"Someone must have attacked her--."

"Fuck! I shouldn't have left! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Raihan snarled, pacing back and forth before letting out an snarl of fear and rage and slammed his hand into the wall by the door. He found more red splotches then--on the door frame. Near the bottom half. He'd only spotted it by chance, and it made his mind reel. He spun around, "There's some on the door. She left this way."

"Someone forced her. Who--oh no. No, no," Darcy hissed.

He sucked in air, "What?"

"Mightyena, out, now," Darcy spoke, ignoring him in favor of bringing out her dark-type Pokémon. It emerged with a bark, watching her intently. She pointed to the blood on the counter. "Scent. It's Sammy. Someone hurt her."

The Pokémon growled softly as it stood up its hind legs and quickly sniffed. It moved to her fingers next and then put its nose to the ground, following around to the table where it found yet more blood stains. It moved to the door last, yapping.

"Can you smell who did it? Was it _him_?" she asked, voice dark and icy. Mightyena sniffed more, inhaling deeply, and then suddenly let out a fierce snarl. Its hackles raised eyes and a dark aura came from it's mouth, as if preparing a Bite. Darcy knew the sign well, and her features grew dark to match her Pokémon. She turned to Raihan, glare harsh, "When Aaron confront her here did you put him in jail? Or did he walk free?"

Raihan didn't answer--not right away. His mind was going too quick for his mouth to keep up. Blood? Aaron? Samantha gone? Too many questions and too many answers he didn't want to think about. The implications were even worse and despair was rapidly building.

" _Raihan_!" Darcy snarled, snapping him back to reality. "Did Aaron go to jail or did he walk free after you encountered him?!"

"He... walked," he swallowed thickly, a cold sweat coming on his brow.

" _Fuck_! This was him. He did this," the blonde growled. She threw her duffel bag onto the table and shuffled through it. Raihan watched numbly as she pulled out a large knife, a tool belt, and another pokéball. Mightyena waited impatiently, pacing the door as it snarled and barked. Outside, Flygon chirped and whined uneasily, sensing the mood. All the while, he could barely breathe.

Aaron.

_Aaron_ had been here. He'd _hurt_ Samantha. _His_ Sammy. He'd left her all alone and she'd been hurt--because he left. Because he couldn't be there for her. Because he was stupid. And now she was gone and hurt, and he couldn't protect her.

"This is my fault," he rasped, voice cracking as his chest and gut tightened so much he wanted to vomit. The woman he loved was in danger--maybe even _gone_ \--because of him.

"Take the self pity party and shove it up your ass!" Darcy growled, suddenly charging over and taking his hoodie by the collar. "The last thing Sam needs is you being a sorry sack of shit crying over what's not even your fault. Aaron is a Arceus-forsaken psychopath. He was back then, he still is now, and he's got Samantha. She _needs_ us to come get her. She damn well left the blood trail on purpose, which means she's alive and he's keeping her alive. She's not stupid. She's smart and brave, and she need us to come help her out.

She released her hold to move over to Mightyena, gesturing for him to follow her outside. From her other pokéball she released a Rapidash, though not one he'd seen before--not in Galar anyways. It's mane was a made of glorious fire that flared brilliantly up to its single, sharp horn. The creature neighed loudly, rearing up and then pacing in front, eager to get going.

She turned back to Raihan, "Return Flygon--we need to track the scent. He's got about an hour head start at this point, so we'll ride Rapidash following Mightyena. He can track her blood and their scent in general. So, you gonna buck the fuck up and help me save Sam or what?"

Raihan flinched, as if struck. He might as well have been. The reality hit him hard, but instead of crumbling he let out a laugh. Damn, he could see the fire ran in the family even without the blood relation. No wonder Samantha was able to face him the first time. She needed him now, too, though, and one thing was for sure--he was going to murder that son of a bitch. He didn't last time, but now? Oh, now he was going to tear him apart. Samantha could yell at him for fighting for her, he didn't care. That bastard hurt the one person he loved, and he was going to make sure he could never do it again.

This time, he wouldn't fail Sam. 

"Flygon, return," he called out, recalling the beast, and then walked over to Darcy. "Ready when you are you. I get the first punch."

"I get the first stab. Now mount up, dragon boy," she smirked, and, with practiced ease, slipped onto Rapidash's back. Raihan managed well enough, and the blonde whistled at Mightyena. "Track! Full speed. Rapidash, keep pace. Sammy needs us."

Both Pokémon barked and cried out in determined unison.

"Alright, let's go!" the blonde barked, and her dark-type got to work immediately, moving at a swift speed while tracking the scent at the same time. Rapidash kept up with ease, racing with its teammate through the streets of Hammerlock, ignoring all other people and scents and focusing solely on the one of the redheaded woman it had come to know well. The trail took them all the way to the stairs where the Mightyena paused, looking to its trainer with a chuff. Darcy frowned, staring out into the massive expanse.

"Shit. The Wild Area. He could take her anywhere," Raihan growled, hold on Darcy's shirt tightening. "There's a lot ofstrong, dangerous Pokémon, too, and hers are back at my place. We have to move quick and try and find her out there."

"Mightyena can track a week old scent no problem. You just hold tight and be ready to pop out Flygon--we'll need dragon power to wipe him off the face of the Earth and get Sammy to the hospital quick."

"Right after I kill him," he growled in kind, and she chuckled.

"Damn straight. Alright, Mightyena--go!"

The dark-type let out a howl, and the chase was on. Raihan just prayed Samantha was still alive and hoped she knew they would come for her.

Silently, he called out to her.

_Hold on, Sam._

_\-------------_

_\----------------------_

Samantha winced as Aaron's grip tightened on her arm and he practically shoved her through the broken door of the ruined building, long since overgrown and reclaimed by nature at some point. It been a house of some kind by the look of things, with a variety of rooms, although half of the building didn't have a roof and some of the sections were entirely gone. Bug Pokémon lingered about where regular bugs didn't, and any remaining non-structural material looked rotted and dirty or rusted. It smelled wet moldy, too, and she would rather not have to sit on anything. Yet, it was in a creaky chair Aaron made her sit and wait as he pulled out rope. She considered resisting then, but the shaky gun in his hand made her think twice.

"Arms back. Now," he growled, and, reluctantly, she obeyed. Her head still throbbed and she had felt the welt growing not long ago. The blood had thankfully stopped flowing, but she'd still be hurting the next day.

Assuming she would live to see it.

_No, don't think like that. Darcy will track you, and Raihan is_ _gunna_ _come with. Aaron wants something from you--just give it slow. Make it last,'_ she mused silently, wincing when the crazed man tied the rope a little too tight. It would rub her wrists raw by the end of the night, that was for sure. For now, though, she focused on the foul man as he walked back around to her front and began to pace, muttering to himself. If she hadn't thought him crazy before, she was convinced now. He'd mumbled all the way here or cursed suddenly or made some loud rant. At times he'd even put the gun to her head, terrifying her every time, and she didn't dare think of what he might do now.

She needed to think of a way out--just in case. She couldn't totally rely on Darcy, although she knew her sister would come for her. The Wild Area was vast, though, and a scent hard to follow, although she didn't doubt Mightyena's abilities. The Safari Zone wasn't so different, but new scents could be confusing, and there was the dangers, too. The Safari Zone wasn't nearly as deadly as the Wild Area could be, but if Raihan was with her, it'd be fine. Rapidash could speed them away from any trouble, too. Still, she had to do some work on her own. The ropes would have to be dealt with first, but she couldn't tell if the chair had an edge should use, and getting her arms out from around the back would take effort that created a lot of sound. Her best bet would be if he was asleep or somehow miraculously left her alone long enough.

Even then, though, the Wild Area was another obstacle. She would have to find some way to get her hands free or hope she'd come by a trainer. Unfortunately that option didn't feel likely. Aaron had taken them off the main path to one clearly not used in ages. Why this house was here she couldn't say beyond maybe a rest station that been long since abandoned--maybe even attacked by the amount of damage, but it was hard to say. It was far enough from the trail it could be hard to find, though, so she'd have to work her way back once she escaped. If she did, anyways.

"Okay," Aaron spoke suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts. She watched carefully as he stood upright, hand running through his hair and breathed in deeply. When he faced her, she had to blink in surprise. The rage from before--the wildness--had been tempered. In its place was a cool, calculated demeanor that honestly frightened her more. _This_ was more like the Aaron she knew, yet his hand holding the gun still shook and his smile was wicked. "Samantha. Sammy. My sweet Sammy."

The redhead shuddered. The way he said her name was _revolting_.

He came closer, smiling still, "See? That wasn't so bad. Once you start listening to me, everything is fine--just like the old days. Don't worry, though; I forgive you for your little... rebellious phase, but it'll be all better now. We can go back to how things were."

"Oh, really?" she could help snorting, and was surprised he didn't want to hit her. His smile did falter a bit and he inhaled sharply through his nose.

"Yes, _really_ , my dear Sam," he cooed, taking hold of her jaw. "You're going to be sweet, little _Sammy_. You're going to do exactly as your told like before. You're going to pay for my things, and not make a fuss. You'll take whatever photos I want, be in my bed whenever I want, and you will fucking _do as I say and not talk back to me is that understood?_!"

His grip tightened as he jerked her forward, making her yelp. His breath was just as bad as before, and the wild was in his eyes again.

"Of course," she ground back, voice laced with sarcasm. With a snarl he threw her back, nearly toppling her chair. He began to pace again, pulling at his hair and mumbling incoherently. Snarling again, he turned to face her, laugh escaping his lips.

"Arceus, you just have to make this so _difficult_! It was so much easier before, and now you just can't stop pissing me off! You and Rebecca both! That stupid bitch just _had_ to go and act all high and mighty like she was _better_ than me. That _cunt_ thought she was better than _me_!" he bellowed, gesturing to himself and throwing his hands this way and that. He half-laughed, half-sighed as he regarded her, eyes cold. "She tried to run away from me, you know. Tried to _defy_ me. So I taught her a lesson."

Samantha felt a cold chill shoot through her, "What?"

"Oooh, yes. I taught that stupid bitch what happens when you disobey me--just like I tried to teach you so long ago. I let you get away thanks to your stupid fucking sister, but Rebecca? Oh no. She tried to run away; tried to go get _help_. But no. No, no, no, no.... she didn't get far. And you know what happened to her Samantha? Do you know what I did after I beat her until she bled?" he went on, voice growing wilder by the minute. Perhaps, for the first time since in his grasp, she felt true fear as he came closer and leaned down in front of her, hands on her legs. He cackled, "I fucking killed that stupid bitch. Crushed her throat and cut her open that's what! She got exactly what she deserved, as did all the other fucking whores who denied me. And the best part? It was all because of _you_ , Sammy!

He lifted up, cackling more and spinning around, arms spread and then pointed to her, "You! Oh, yes. Because you just couldn't do as you were told, so many people had to die! Really, Sammy, you are too cruel. You shouldn't have left, you know. If you had just stayed here and done as I said--if you'd kept that fucking _cur_ of a man out of our business, it would have been fine! But, no, you had to go and vanish for a week, and then force me to tail you in this Arceus-forsaken cesspool of foliage and annoying beasts! Your fucking Arcanine wouldn't let me get close, and I had to wait _months_! _Months_! For you to be alone!"

A knot stuck in Samantha's throat as the realty set in. Aaron had completely lost it--wholly and completely. He'd gone off the deepened and _murdered_ people. She believed him, too, especially after how he'd dealt with her. Rebecca, though--had that been her fault? Telling the woman to go to the shelter? If she hadn't done that, would Aaron have killed her? Or was he really that far gone by then? Rebecca had been scared him already, so maybe? Still, Aaron had murdered Rebecca brutally. And killed others. He'd tailed her in the Wild Area during her training, too, and it was now she realized why Arcanine had been uneasy so many night. He'd sensed _Aaron_ waiting in the dark. If her Pokémon hadn't gotten her to move, would he have taken her sooner?

All of it just terrified her, and any hopes she had were dwindling. 

"But it's okay now, because you're going to be a good girl and do as I say. And first, you're going to give me the money that's _rightfully mine_!" he snapped, coming forward again and taking her chin. "I want your Pokedollars-- _now_."

"I-I don't have any one me," she started, then yelped when he grasped her hair tight.

"Don't make fucking excuses! Call your fucking bank and have it transferred!"

She grimaced, "I don't have my phone--it's... it's at the apartment."

His eyes widened and then he glared. He released her hair, but then aimed the gun at her leg and fired. The bullet tore through the outer thigh, near the edge, and went through her flesh, the chair, and into the floor. Hot fire exploded through her limb, and she screamed in agony. Tears stung at her face as she wailed, blood pouring from the wound and staining her pants. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt, and she blacked out-for a few seconds. She was brought back to when he grabbed her hair again and tilted her head back. The gun was pressed to her temple, and the hot metal made her yelp, threatening to burn her skin.

"You always do something to get in my way and I have had it! You ungrateful, pathetic, worthless _bitch_! You had the _gall_ to defy me when I want to fuck you and then you dared run off with your sister and take me to fucking _court_ and embarrass me! Then you hide away and run off to this Arceus-forsaken region where I can't find you and then you go and _fuck another man_! You're nothing but a stupid whore and I should kill you right now!

He paused to inhale through his nose again, moved his hand to her cheek, cupping it, "But I won't, because you're going to be a good girl, aren't you, Sammy?"

She couldn't bring herself to talk--not without crying. The pain in her leg was overwhelming her senses; although, not enough to not flinch as he fired another bullet, this time thankfully into the air. The noise deafened her just as the first one had. She could still hear him shout, though.

" _Answer me_!" he bellowed.

She sobbed, "Y-yes! I will! I'm sorry! I'll give you the money! I just need a phone!"

"Of course you do!" he snapped, aiming the gun at her again for a moment, then snarling and turning away. "Right. Yes. A phone. Of course. Fine. _Fine_! Fine, fine! I can work with this. I can just leave her here while I go get one. There's always some good for nothing brat running about. They'll have a phone!"

His rant turned to incoherent mumbles again, and though the pain made it hard to think, Samantha still understood the gravity. She hated giving into him, but she had to--if she wanted to survive at all. Intact was no longer an option, but she needed to survive this, and that meant playing along and possibly going with him. She needed a doctor. The pain was going to make her pass out soon at this rate if the blood loss didn't. Yet, she was playing a dangerous game. Aaron was _insane_. Logic didn't apply very well to him anymore, although he had _some_ sense. Sort of. Not enough to make her think her chances of surviving would increase much if she obeyed him and appealed to him.

She had to try, though--she felt weaker already .

"A-Aaron," she called out, making him flinch. He spun back, eyes cold.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?"

"No--but--"

"But _what_!?"

"My leg," she winced. When he looked down and sneered at the red, she continued, "I need to stop the bleeding."

"You're just trying to get away!" he snapped, grabbing her by the collar.

"I'm not--I'll bleed out before you get a phone! Just--W-we just need to tie it to stop it. Until you can get medicine from a trainer!" she rasped, and winced when he put the gun to her head again, seething.

"You're making excuses! You're just trying to run away like Rebecca!" he bellowed and shoved her back to begin pacing again. Samantha's heart raced, torn between hoping he could finally see the tiniest bit of reason and wondering if she'd just signed her death warrant. When he spun towards her, gun raised, she knew it was the latter. She prayed Raihan would forgive her and that both and he and Darcy would be okay as he snarled, "You're just like all the rest! I should shoot you right now-."

A large blur of black and gray slammed into Aaron, sharp fangs sinking into the arm. The gun fired, hitting missing her by a wide margin as he went to the ground. Samantha stared, wide-eyed, at the quadrupedal Pokémon wrestling with her captor. She recognized the sleek, black-and-gray fur immediately, and her heart soared. She heard a familiar cry next, and gasped as a blur of yellow and fire burst through the crumbled wall. A Rapidash she knew all too well stood mighty and tall, rearing up before slamming down intimidatingly. On her back were the two people she'd prayed for: Darcy and Raihan.

They'd found her.

"Sam!" her lover bellowed, the man practically falling off as he scrambled over. He flinched at the sight of blood, then let out a deep, guttural growl before hurrying to the rope, which struggled against him. "Fuck! I'm so sorry, Sam! Hold on, we'll get you out!"

"Mightyena, keep him down!" Darcy shouted, slipping off Rapidash and hurrying over. She hissed at the wound, but, seeing Raihan's difficulty with the rope, she flipped out her knife and nudged him aside. Raihan let her be, coming back around to inspect the wound.

"Arceus, Sam, I'm so sorry-I shouldn't have left!" he rasped, using his hat to press against the hole. She whimpered, but he held fast as Darcy worked the ropes.

The blonde glanced to Mightyena, who still had Aaron pinned at the forearm, though the man was struggling hard. Rapisdash was ready to attack as needed, though.

"We have to get her to a hospital, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah," he nodded, and the redhead wished it was easier to keep focused. The rope finally gave way, and Raihan quickly pulled her to him, holding her tight like a lifeline. His eyes stung, seeing her so hurt. He should have protected her from that--that _scum_! "I'm going to fuck kill him."

"Not before I--," Darcy snarled, but was cut off by a harsh yelp. Mightyena was kicked away, and rose slowly. A piece of wood shrapnel was shoved into its side, bleeding freely, though the debris remained lodged. Aaron sat up, eyes wide with wild rage and he fired at the quadrupedal Pokémon. His trainer screamed his name, but the beast had luck on its side; the crazed man's injury affected his aim and he missed. The sound startled Rapidash, though, who cried out and reared, mane flaring dangerously. The fire rose high and touched the old wood, igniting it. It slammed down on the floor, breaking though and spooking it further so that it spouted a rush of flame in a frantic defense. It hit all of them, though only Aaron's clothes managed to catch fire, while the other three were able to brush themselves off. However, there was no hope for the structure as the flame began to spread quickly.

"Rapidash, stop!" Darcy shouted, rushing over to her Pokémon, which calmed at her touch. Raihan worked quick to get Samantha up, and away from falling, burning debris as the fire grew worse. She was just strong enough to move on her own, but not fast enough. He scooped her into his arms just as a gunshot deafened his ear drums. All of them paused, staring at the crazed man who aimed a gun at them even as the blaze grew worse. The blonde barked, "Fire spin!"

By some miracle, her Pokémon reacted faster than Aaron did, and a flare of flame forced him to cower back while Darcy grabbed Raihan's collar and screamed for him to go. At the same, she grabbed hold of Mightyena, grunting to lift him up, and made for the same way they'd come. Rapidash was quick to follow, dashing out and circling back around, antsy to both flee and fight. The building creaked and groaned behind him and he swore he heard another shot, but no one was hit. He and Darcy rushed to get clear, only for another bang to ring out. The blonde was fine, but Raihan cried out as hot pain shot through his arm. He lurched forward without meaning to, and tripped on his feet. He managed to turn to not land on Samantha, but he couldn't keep her from tumbling away. He cursed as he pushed up, grasping his arm, which had already begun to bleed badly. The bullet had't hit too deep, tearing off a slight chunk of sleeve and flesh, but it hurt like nothing before.

"Sam!" he and Darcy called out together, rushing towards her. A bullet bursting the ground between them made them stop and scramble back, though, and they turned towards the building just as Aaron emerged. His face was now burned, some of his hair gone, and flesh a horrid pink. His arm was soaked in red, the wound making it shake, but still he could fire--wildly. 

" _STAY AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS MINE_!" he screamed as the building groaned and crackled behind him. The heat was growing intense enough to feel, and was beginning to spread beyond the structure. Raihan made to stand, refusing to be warded off by the son of a bitch, but another bullet too close for comfort made him pause. "Don't you fucking dare! You both stay right where you are! Especially you, you fucking bitch! I haven't forgotten the punch you gave me! And now your fucking _curs_!"

Samantha hissed as he tried to stand, but her leg refused with fierce protest. She couldn't get away from Aaron as he came over and yanked her hair up and put the gun to her brow.

"Sam!" Raihan howled, so close and yet so far.

"It's okay, Sammy!" Darcy added, hand going to her knife.

Aaron snapped, "Don't even think about it! You fucking touch your knife or your pokéballs or try to give your fucking monsters a command, I will _blow her fucking head off_! Do you hear me!? I will _not_ be thwarted again! I will have my due! You will not make a mockery of me this time!"

"You hurt Sam again, I guarantee you won't get anything you sick fuck," Darcy hissed, hands clenching. Besides her, Mightyena snarled and Rapidash pawed, lowering its head to aim its horn.

"No, but she dos look awful pretty full of holes, so you damn well better back off or I will blow a new one into her!" Aaron snarled, shoving the barrel closer. "Now back off! And keep going!"

Raihan snarled, rising up, but not willing to back down. The bastard needed Sam alive, so if he played his cards right then maybe he could do _something_.

Aaron lifted the gun and fire right down in front of Sam, spraying debris and almost hitting her again. She yelped, crying out, and then whimpered as he placed the hot barrel against her skull again. It was even worse than the heat of the building.

"Back off _now_. I'm taking Sam with me, and you will not get in my way!" he bellowed, and Raihan cursed. He had no choice--not with Samantha's life on the life.

"Raihan, back off. Slowly," Darcy replied, and he shot her a look. "Just do it. Sam's life matters more."

"Fuck!" he hissed, and lifted his shaking hands in surrender. The blonde did the same, backing off slowly.

She met her sister's gaze, "Don't worry, baby girl. We'll save you. Promise."

"How sweet. But there's no saving you, Sammy. You're mine. Always have been, always will. And once they're gone we can finally--," he began, leaning down to almost whisper in her ear. It was cut short, though, as a gust blew from behind. In front of him, he watched as the interlopers' eyes widened and their Pokémon shied away as a massive shadow flew over the area. A fierce _THUD_ came from behind that was combined with the crackle and snapping of wood and metal. The roar of the fire lessened, and in its place was a deep, guttural hiss. Fear was not an emotion Aaron had allowed himself for some time, but he felt it even before he dared to look over his shoulder--and found a monster.

Samantha was able to look as well, and gasped. It was a Hydreigon, massive and power and dangerous. Its red eyes glowed in the firelight, making the fear it instilled that much worse. Golden light danced off it's black feathers and blue skin. The flames meant nothing to it as the three-headed Pokémon lumbered forward, wings flaring in such a way the fire was quashed save a few lingering flares that would not last long. Its head hissed and snarled and snapped as it came closer.

Aaron screamed, shoving Samantha to the ground and raised the gun. One bullet flew, missing the dragon. It did pause, though unaccustomed to the sound, but then there was only clicking. No matter how many times the trigger was pulled, no more bullet fired. It was empty.

The Hydreigon rumbled menacingly, and then, without warning, roared and lunged at the man. Its three head snapped and sank their fangs into him; one taking the head, the other the arms. With sickening ease they ripped the limbs from his body, tossing them aside. A head grabbed the body next and flung that away, too. The dragon hissed and snarled as it turned its gaze back to Samantha, face bloodied and dripping.

Samantha thought it was the end yet again.

And then, of all things, it lowered its head to her level, and sniffed. Its snarls became softer and almost more curious. Even the other heads tilted this way and that, and it was then the redhead saw the scar--over the eye.

"It's _you_ ," she breathed, and with uncanny timing, a cry she vaguely recalled rang out. From the brush a little Dieno emerged, which raced to the Hydreigon's side and nuzzled it happily; affection which was returned in kind. Then it turned its attention to the redhead, chirping happily and nuzzling her. Memory worked quick, and she realized it was the same Dieno from before--when she'd gone camping with Raihan. This area must have been the mother's territory, and Aaron had miraculously chosen a place too close to her child. How she still remembered her, Samantha didn't know, but she was grateful. She swallowed a little uneasily as she met the Hydreigon's eyes, "Ah... _thank-you_."

The dragon snorted, as if understanding. Its gaze fell to her wound, earning a rumble. It looked up and behind her--to Raihan and Darcy she knew--and snorted. Grunting at the Dieno, the mother began to lumber away, though flapped its wings again to subdue the remaining flames, and then continued with its child prancing right behind. Samantha watched them go, then looked to the remains of Aaron's corpse. She couldn't decide if she wanted to throw up, pass out, or cry. In the end, she let out a sigh of relief, and then gasped when she was suddenly embraced. Raihan held her tight to him, shaking as badly as she was. He was crying, she realized, and the notion made her sob, too. Tears flooded out, the ordeal finally over.

Darcy reached them next, her arms wrapping around them both as best she could. She wasn't crying but was close to it as she spoke a jumble of words she couldn't quite understand. With the danger gone, her adrenaline was leaving, and she felt the weakness coming over.

"I've got you, Sam," Raihan choked on his sob, kissing her brow and brushing her hair back. He noted her sweat then and pale face, and cursed. He quickly tossed his ball with Flygon, calling out the Pokémon. "Hang on, baby, we'll get you help. Just hold on."

"Here, let me hold her--your arm is hurt. Get on Flygon and I'll get her up to you," Darcy spoke, and he nodded, though he was reluctant to do so. She was right, though, and he eased Samantha into the blonde's arm, who grunted, struggling a bit to lift her, but managed. Raihan turned to Flygon, who was already by his side and lowered down. He situated himself in place and then held his arms out for the redhead as Darcy got her nestled against him. His injured arm was shaky, but he could use to it brace on Flygon's neck. The other he kept wrapped tight around Samantha, and, once Darcy retrieved the bloodied article, use his hand to keep his beanie pressed to the wound. It wouldn't go that great, but it was better than nothing.

"What about you?" he asked once secured and Flygon rose up.

She shook her head, "I'll tend to Mightyena first, then head back on Rapidash. Hammerlock, right?"

"Yeah, it's closest. Just tell them you're with me, and they'll let you in. Tell the Nurse Joy you're with me, too."

"Got it. Fly fast and take care of her," the blonde spoke firmly, grasping hold of his forearm.

He met her gaze dead on, "I will. Stay safe. I'll see you at Hammerlock."

With that, she released his arm, and Flygon took off as quickly and as smoothly as he could. Samantha still whimpered, stabbing a knife into his gut. The tears stung at his eyes again, knowing he could have prevented this--could have kept her from getting hurt. Yet, there was nothing he could do about the past. He could only do everything he possibly could to keep her alive and get her to safety. Aaron was dead now, and Raihan would never break his promise to protect her and keep her safe ever again.

"I swear it," he spoke aloud softly. He kissed her head gently as they sped towards his home, thankfully not far away, though not close enough either. "So just hold on, Sam."

Sam just barely caught the words, and though her consciousness was failing her, she swore she would. Raihan needed her. And Darcy. And Nessa and Leon and her Pokémon, too. She had to live-to not let them suffer again.

And so she held on.

\-------------------------

**TMWolf:** So, uh. Remember a few chapters back? When we had the Dieno thing?

Yeah. That came back. Small part, but very important ;) I also uh forgot the scar earlier on, but it's been fixed xD

Writing a psychopath is interesting, that's for sure. Writing him getting his just dessert is fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger and some heavy violence/gore. You've been warned :L


	27. Daylight

"Sam—you're awake."

The redheaded young woman turned her head from the hospital window toward the room entrance, and smiled at the tall, dark-skinned young man standing there, mouth agape. She didn't miss his arm set in a sling, and vaguely recalled he'd had been hit—just like her leg. Her thigh throbbed some from the injury, but the doctors had done a good job patching her up, although she needed to have a tube to let it drain until it healed on its own. They'd keep her in the hospital until then to make it easier, and to double check for any long-term side effects of the near concussion she'd almost had. That was the nurse and doctor had told her, anyways, when she woke up while they were changing her IV's.

That had been probably thirty minutes ago, during which time she decide to admire the view, watching the city of Hammerlock bustling down below. It was midday, so it was bright and lively, and the breeze was a little warm, but still cool coming through the window. Her day, though, was exceedingly brighter now Raihan was here. She couldn't stop her giggle as he practically sprinted over and used his good arm to pull her into an embrace. She returned it, nuzzling into his neck—and hoodie—and relished in his scent and warmth. It had pervaded her senses and into dreams, no doubt because he was the one to bring her here after recuing her from Aaron.

_He'd_ been in her dreams, too; the gun to her head. She dreamed of what happened and all the ways it could have gone wrong or worse. In the end, though, it somehow changed and worked out, and Raihan and Darcy would burst in through the dark of the dream and smite him with the fury of a Dragon.

Not unlike the truth.

"Hey," she chuckled pulling back to press her brow to his. "Sorry I slept so long. I was pretty out of it."

"Just a little," he chuckled back and then closed his eyes with a sigh. "You scared me shitless, Sam... are you okay? _Really_?"

"They patched me up... but... I won't lie. I still feel... shaken—by what Aaron did," she replied, her smile weak. His cyan eyes opened, meeting hers; swallowing her. She didn't mind, though; there was only love and comfort waiting for her there. "A part of me can't believe he was.... So... so _crazy_."

"Hey, neither did I. I think only your sister really knew," he chuckled as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She snickered, "Of course. Darcy always had a bad feeling about him. Still.... He had a _gun_. I don't even know how he _got one_. It shouldn't be impossible and then he—fuck, Raihan he—he _killed_ Rebecca. He told me, and I believe him. She tried to get away. I _told_ her to get away because she was scared, but he killed her instead, and then—then he said... he killed others. Women. I don't know how many, but he killed them. I know he did, and... fuck.... I was so close to being one. He wanted to _kill_ me—after he got my money. He was so _obsessed,_ and I had to pretend to go along with him and even then, he _shot_ me and he was going to kill me and then _you_ an then---then—."

Her words were cut off by a sob and fresh tears that had formed as she spoke. They poured down her cheeks as she pressed her face to her hands, and then into Raihan's chest when he embraced her again. She wasn't sure if it was just her quivering or him, too, but her body shook furiously as the reality of things came down—of how close she came to dying; how close Raihan and Darcy cam to dying, too. It was so much. _Too_ much. She could only cry, though. There was no one to fight; no monster to slay. Not anymore. He'd been eaten by a dragon.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. He's gone. He won't ever hurt you again. And I won't let _anyone_ else hurt you. Not ever. I promise. I _swear_ it. So don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise. I _promise_ ," Raihan spoke softly, although it felt more like reassurance for himelf. Still, it helped, and she clung to him as her sobs turned to sniffles and then she settled down; eyes closed, and ready to fall asleep again—this time in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, and he pulled back only so he could look at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, tilting her head up to look at him proper. His hand immediately came up to cup her cheek, thumb rubbing against it.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"For worrying you like that, I mean. I should have been more careful. You got hurt because of me—."

" _Sam._ I got hurt because that bastard was a crazy fucker. You couldn't have expected he'd go that insane or that all of that would happen. You did what you could to stay alive and lead us to you, and you _did it_. You survived and you're here, and I'm so fucking grateful you are. I love you, Sam. And I just want you here with me, so don't apologize for one damn thing he did because it's not your fault," Raihan rasped, his own voice cracking as he neared being on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, I--," Samantha started, then laughed at his scowl. "I mean, sorry as in sorry for making you cry."

He huffed with a sniff, "I ain't cryin'."

"I know," she chuckled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He pressed into it, returning the affection, and then stole a deeper one, which she succumbed to. It was a comfort she didn't know she needed, and took possibly too much joy in.

"I'm glad you're okay," Raihan muttered softly, letting his head fall to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing.

"I'm glad _you're_ okay. How's your arm?"

"Grazed the outside, so no hole—just stiches and a nice scar."

"It'll match the rest," she chuckled. "Guess I'll finally have my own proper scar now."

"And it's gunna look _bad ass_. I'll kiss it and admire it every day," he hummed, leaving a peck on her cheek.

She giggled, "I'll be sure to return the favor. Seriously, though—will _you_ be okay?"

"Once your back home I will be," he hummed, but then grunted at her "not-what-i-meant" expression. He sighed, slouching on her some. She took up rubbing her fingers along his naked brow—his beanie gone—which made him purr. "I _will_ be. Like you. I keep thinking what if too much, but once you're home... I think it'll be real. Really real. For me."

"In the meantime, you'll also beat yourself up, even if you couldn't do anything, either, and that it's all Aaron's fault?" she mused wryly.

"Yep. See? We're made for each other, love," he snickered, nipping her collar playfully. She giggled and let her hand fall to find his and entwine their fingers.

"Sounds like it. Good thing, too—you're probably going to have to help me out a lot while my leg fully heals. It's going to be hard walking for a while, I think."

"Pfft, no problem. Any chance to carry you around is a happy day."

"You're so easy to please. I love it."

"I'm a simple man. And you're my first girlfriend. I want to spoil you."

"I thought Nessa was?"

"I mean, _she_ thought she was, but you're really my first."

"Well, I'm _honored_. Wonder if I'll be the last?"

"Probably. Everyone else is too boring."

" _Oh_ , is _that_ why? Well, I'll have to work hard not to lose my flare."

"Should I just go get an Applin now then?" he snorted, a playful grin on as he leaned up.

She tapped his nose, "Definitely not. We've only been dating a _day_. Give it a few months."

"Yeah, yeah. Your sister would probably kill me if I suddenly proposed anyways. She's keen on me doing right by ya."

"Of course. She's my big sis—speaking of... where is she?"

"Was taking a break and eating lunch. We've been switching on and off. I was just coming back from my own. I can go get her if you want?" he inquired, sitting up proper.

"Yeah, if you don't mind letting her know I'm okay? She doesn't show it, but I know she's worried sick."

"Oooh, she's showing it. Every other word is a curse. You shoulda seen her the minute we got to your apartment. She went full detective and had her, uh... dark-type Pokémon?"

"Mightyena. It's a Hoenn species."

"Right. Mightyena. She had that little guy sniffing like crazy. He has a heck of a nose."

"He's her main tracker. No poacher or Pokémon can hide from him—and no one can outrun Rapidash. Well, except me and Arc. Oh! Speaking of them, how are they? Are they okay?"

He laughed, "Finally unleashing those questions. Your team is fine. Leon and Nessa were happy to come stay at my place while we were in the hospital. They should be coming by pretty soon, though; they've been worried sick, too."

"I bet! Thank-you, 'Rai. I always know my Pokémon are in good hands with you guys," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair before tipping up her chin.

"Of course. They're my team, too, now, as mine is yours. Now, hold tight. I'll go let Darcy know the good news and the rest of the gang, too. You're gonna be overflowing with love today."

"Ha! I welcome it," she grinned brightly, chest swelling. It really was wonderful to have _real_ friends. She laid back on the back, sighing happily. When she looked up, Raihan was still there, smiling down at her now that he'd stood up. She chuckled, "What?"

"Just admirin' how pretty you are," he smirked, lifting her hand up to kiss the knuckles. "Don't fall back asleep now, love."

"I'll do my best," she winked, and he trotted off, pausing at the door to blow her a kiss. She laughed as she "caught" it and put it to her cheek. He was such a goof, but, in a way, that eased her heart. A little. She knew he was hurting—just like she was. They might smile and put on a good face, but there were things that the doctors couldn't mend. No, it would take time and support from each other; countless nights of working through tears and being told it will be alright and that it wasn't their fault. Ironically, it was a similar aftermath to her breakup with Aaron. Darcy had been the one to keep her steady back then. Now she had Raihan, and her own two feet, and Leon and Nessa, too.

Smiling softly, Samantha looked out to the city again, a part of her a little surer of things to come—that, this time, it wouldn't be as bad.

Well, besides the aching in her leg. It'd be a good while before she could walk normally, but Raihan would help with that, too. It was going to be interesting. She wouldn't be able to hit the gym as much or train like before but having her boyfriend would make it easier. Truth be told, it felt a little strange to know he _would_ be there. She'd live so long without—lived with such a terrible person in her life, that to have an actual _good_ man who loved her felt like a dream. It was real, though, and she looked forward to the joys it would bring.

"Well, well, he wasn't yanking my chain," Darcy's laugh rang through her ears, and she grinned at her sister as she approached. The blonde embraced her tightly in a Bewear hug and then sat down on the bed beside her. Samantha regarded her closely, noting the tired look to her eyes, and a few scrapes here and there. She looked good otherwise, much to her relief.

"Thanks for coming to get me—I figured if anyone could track me, it'd be you."

"Only because you were smart to use the blood trail. _Although_ ," her sister huffed and flicked the redhead's brow, "next time try not to use the blood from _a head injury_."

"He didn't give me many options," she chuckled, rubbing the offended spot. "I had to work with what I had. He was... Arceus, he was mad."

"You mean _insane_. I knew my gut was right about him," the blonde scoffed, shaking her head. Her hand found her little sister's, squeezing tight. Her eyes wouldn't meet Samantha's as she let out a shaky breathe, "I'm sorry I was so late—if I had got there sooner..."

"The fact you found me was enough. I'm not sure he would have let me live even before he got my money."

She balked, " _That_ 's what he wanted? He didn't—fuck, he didn't... _do_ anything to you?"

"No, just shooting my leg. He... killed other women, though--before me. He told me, and I believe him. He killed Rebecca, too."

"Arceus, fuck me," Darcy hissed, pressing her palm to her lips. "I should have killed him back then. I should have ripped him apart and then none of this wouldn't have happened. The life sentence would have been worth it."

"No, it wouldn't have, and you know it. He got what he deserved and he can't hurt any of us anymore."

"You and I both know that's not totally true.... But, yeah, at least he can't make it worse. But, geez," she chuckled, shaking off the pain just enough, "one wild ending. I can't believe that dragon didn't eat you up, too."

"There's, ah, maybe some history with us. But that's definitely a 'once in a life time' kind of thing. The Hydreigon will definitely attack next time."

"Arceus, glad we don't have anything like that back in Hoenn... but, damn girl, you had me worried sick. I wasn't sure you'd make it," her sister went on, and, for all her strength, her voice cracked and her eyes watered. She sucked in a shaky breath of air. "Thought I'd lose you, too."

"Well, good thing I had my big sis to come find me—just like you promised you would. Remember?" Samantha chuckled, and Darcy had to laugh, too.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. That stupid, cheesy speech back in Hoenn. 'If he ever finds you, don't worry; I'll come get your stupid ass. Promise'."

The redhead snorted, "That is _not_ exactly what you said... but you kept your word."

"Well thank your man, too. You got a real keeper, you know. He was a _wreck_ the whole time, and he's been a sorry sod the whole time you were out, too."

Samantha blushed, "Ugh. I love that idiot."

"And he loves your stupid ass. I told ya he was perfect for you. And I'm just glad I was right. Even banged up in a hospital bed, you're happier than I ever remember you."

"Yeah, because you bailed when I was a kid and then you only saw me for like a few months after my break up with Aaron," the younger sister snorted.

"Hey, hey. I had my reasons."

"Rebellious, rude teenager who didn't know how to handle her emotions or know that maybe she should just _talk about her feelings_ but that'd be too easy so she ran away to live with her bitchy grandma and then got a job in Hoenn and was grumpy until she finally got a man who could tolerate her stupid bitch ass?" Samantha mused, brow raised the entire time as her sister ducked down in guilt.

"Alright, alright, you got me there. Now _shut up_. I was a stupid teen, I know."

"And adult."

"... Fine. And adult."

"Good. So—you really okay? What about Mightyena?"

"He'll recover. A stab wound is rough, but he'll be back up to full strength soon. Unlike you. Sorry I won't be able to stay long to help out. My boss let me have an extra two weeks, but tourism picks up after that so they'll need me—."

Samantha took her hand, "Darcy, I'll be _fine_. You've done enough to look after me, and, _no_ , you don't need to make up for the years you were gone. I may tease you, but I know why you left and I don't blame you. Life is and was hard for us, and we can't always help how things end up. But... I'm glad things happened the way they did, despite all the shit we went through—'cause we wouldn't be where are now if we hadn't, and I wouldn't trade it for a better past. Not when I've found so many good people and have you back in my life."

"...Geez, Sammy. How come you got all the poetic ability in the family, huh?" the blonde laughed, eyes watering and spilling over. The redhead pulled her sister to her, and they embraced again, this time with tears that Samantha couldn't help spilling herself. It really had been too close this time, but they were alright, and things would be better now.

"'Cause you got all the badass from the get go," Samantha chuckled.

"Says the _Grand Champ_. You definitely got all the sass," Darcy snorted, giving her a look.

"And you got all the intimidation factor, I think we're even."

"Seems like it. Glad you're still doing alright, by the way. Was worried how things would end up, but seems like you've grown a lot more than I thought."

"What can I say? I had a lot of time to work on myself."

"And then you went and got yourself a _good_ man."

"Oh, good, you approve of Raihan."

" _Duh_. He's cheeky and hot. He's perfect for you."

"Yes, he is. He just couldn't resist this pussy in the end."

"Oh my gaaaaawd, Sammy! You've gotten so bad! He's tainted you!" Darcy bellowed, hugging her sister once more.

"Oh please you love it!" the redhead laughed back.

"Damn right! You were so shy and would squirm at sex jokes, and now look at you talking about pussy!" the blonde beamed, kissing her brow. "I'm so proud of youuu."

"Weird thing to be proud of, but I'll take it," she chuckled.

"So when's the wedding and your kid? 'Cause with the amount of banging you two do—"

Samantha laughed as she shoved her away, "Calm down! We've only been dating barely a week!"

"Yeah, but you've been banging for longer still _exclusively_ if what your friend Nessa told me is right."

"Wha—uuugh, _of course_ Nessa mentioned that," the redhead groaned, but then laughed. "I mean, she's not wrong. We basically were. But we weren't _dating-dating_."

"Still counts," Darcy smirked. "Now, as much as I'd love to tease you more.... I think you have some more guests who are _dying_ to see you... so I'll pop on out to let them have their fun. I'll be back soon, don't worry. I need to call Connor and let him know you're okay, anyways."

"Please, do. I don't wan him to worry to much," Samantha snickered as she looked to the doorway. Sure enough, her "guests" were definitely dying to see her. That is, Nessa and Leon were practically peeping around the door, eager to have their chance. Darcy waltzed on by them with a wink and a "have at her", and the dark-skinned woman practically sprinted over and tackled Samantha in a hug. It hurt her leg a little, but she let it be as Nessa started to wail and cry while Leon waltzed over to pry her off with a laugh.

"Let her be, 'Lee, it's fine, just easy on my leg, Nessa!" the redhead winced.

The woman gasped, pulling back, "Oh my Arceus, sorry!! I was just so excited and caught up and we haven't seen you since the Exhibition Match and then you were in the hospital and I heard about what happened and oh my Arceus that no good fucking cock sucking son of a bitch thank Arceus he's dead because I would have ripped him a new one and I'm so mad I didn't get the chance, but he's dead so it's fine and you're okay now but oh your leg is hurt and—."

" _Nessa_ , please chill," Leon sighed, clapping the young woman's shoulders. He chuckled as he regarded Samantha, "She was _very_ worried about you—we _all_ were. We're also glad you're okay. When we heard what happened...."

"Sorry I worried you guys. I wasn't expecting him to show up, either. But my sister was able to track me down with Raihan, and they got me out safe. It was the Hydreigon that finished him off, though. Looks like our little encounter with them months ago really paid off. I'm still shocked it remembered us."

"That was so crazy! Still!! Gosh, I'm so sorry, Sammy. We should have done more to get rid of him. I just—I can't believe he was that crazy!" Nessa sighed, shaking her head.

Samantha only smiled, decided not to mention the other deaths. She spared Leon the same smile when he touched her shoulder, squeezing.

"You're okay, though? _Really_ , okay? Raihan tried to wiggle out of it, but... well, you know I know him."

The redhead mulled on her response, "I will be—okay, I mean. It'll be a while before I can really hang out since my leg will be recovering for a long while. It's going to be a lot of staying at home. Or, well, I should say Raihan's apartment now since we're officially dating. What with how he announced it to the world and all."

"I know I saw!! I was so happy for you, too!! I wanted so bad to meet you there but I was stuck back in Hullbury and then my shooting gig took up all my time after! I was going to come celebrate with you guys after _finally_ coming to your senses ugh!"

"Well, we can still have that party—make it a moving one? I mean, you two practically lived together, anyways, but now it's official, too! We can all help you finish unpacking and then celebrate!" Leon offered, a wide grin on his face.

"I'd love that, and I bet Raihan would, too. Just nothing too crazy since I can't move well," she chuckled, waving a hand.

"Of course! But we definitely have to! Aaaaah, I can't believe you're finally together! I just _knew_ you two would be perfect for one another!" Nessa went on beaming, and Leon was just as bad, the two of them gushing over her and eventually congratulating her on her win as well. The conversation went in many different directions, truth be told, and all the while Samantha would steal glances towards the doorway where Raihan stood with her sister, watching. Smiling. It made her chest swell with warmth—not unlike how her boyfriend's did at the sight of her happy with her friends.

Raihan chuckled as he shifted his arm in the sling, his bandages itchy. The wound itself didn't hurt much, but the doctors insisted. Once out of the hospital, though, he'd toss it fast. For now, though, he relented, and just enjoyed watching the love of his life—that he was certain of—laughing happily and without a worry. At least, on the surface. There was a lot they'd need to work through together after this, but he knew they could do it. They had done so on their own before—or, well, Leon did help him—and together they'd do even better.

"Hey."

The Gym Leader turned his head to regard Darcy, who watched him intensely. Although he towered over her, he felt rather small under her fierce gaze. Was it because of his failure? For not protecting Samantha properly? For letting her get hurt? No—it couldn't be. Darcy had already said she didn't blame him for that. How could she? And if he hadn't picked her up, they couldn't track Samantha down. And even if he hadn't left there was no guarantee Aaron wouldn't have shot and killed him before taking Samantha and Darcy would be stuck at the airport. Still, his mind couldn't help thinking it.

"Look after her when I'm gone," her sister spoke, taking his silence as affirmation to continue. His eyes widened, and she snorted, "I mean when I go back home. Sammy isn't coming back to Johto. She already said as much, and there's nothing but an empty house we finally visited for the first time in years just months ago. At most it's a vacation house, and she she's never wanted to live in Hoenn. Even with me there... well, _you're_ here in Galar. Her friends, too. She's built a life all on her own, and she's happier here than she's ever been. And I can't be around her like I should. I never was before, and I still can't now, so... take care of her. _Please_. Make her happy. Don't let her go through what she did again. You weren't there so you didn't... you didn't see it. How bad it got."

Raihan's eyes fell, memory of himself from long ago flashing in his mind, "I didn't see it... but I have an idea... and I promise—I swear on my life and honor as a man and Gym Leader... I'll keep her safe. I won't fuck up again. I'll do everything I can to make her happy. I love her, Darcy. I mean it. I never thought I could, but I do, and I won't let it go unless she asks me, too, and I'm sure as hell never going to give her a reason to want to."

Darcy regarded him for a good long while, and then she smiled.

"Good. I knew you were a good man—just the kind Sammy needs and deserves. And seems like she's the same for you," she chuckled. "Don't be a stranger, though. You guys need to come visit the Safari Zone. I'll give you the grand tour."

"So you can spend time with Sammy," Raihan chuckled, but then laughed when Darcy gave him a "you got it gesture". "Seriously, though; no problem. I've been meaning to travel more during the break after the Cup, and me n' the gang here did want to see her hometown. We'll have to make it a whole trip."

"Perfect. Now, do yourself a favor, and get in there. I can see you getting more and more anxious by the second. Or is it jealousy?"

"Jealous? Nah. Not anymore, anyways. But, _thank-you_ for your _permission_ to go see _my girlfriend_."

"Your _welcome_ , for being _allowed_ to see _my sister_ ," she cooed back, a smirk on her face. Raihan could only laugh and trotted right on in, joining their friends by her beside, although he settled on the opposite side so he could wrap his arm around her.

"Back, love. Now, what juicy gossip did I miss?" he grinned before stealing a kiss that left her giggling. Nessa squealed a little, bouncing in her spot on the bed and Leon couldn't help his grin, too.

"Oh, nothing much. Just discussing a move-in party and kinda also for us becoming a couple," she grinned, reaching over to take his hand, which he happily gave.

"Well, you know I'm down for it. A celebration to a long, _happy_ life with the most amazing woman in the world," he purred, nuzzling her.

"And with the most amazing, cheeky man."

"Okay, nevermind, I wanna barf, this is too much," Nessa groaned, rolling her eyes. The merry group laughed, and, once Darcy joined in, the woes of yesterday no longer could reach them.

\-------------------------------

\--------------------------------

_Two weeks later_

"Ugh, I can't believe you have to go home tomorrow," Samantha sighed as she and her sister stepped out from the landowner's office. She'd just dropped off the key to her former apartment now that they'd finalized the ending of her contract with them. It had cost a bit extra, but Raihan insisted on paying since he was the one who asked her to move in, and, well, who was she to say no? He was just a loving boyfriend spoiling his girlfriend—a concept that still felt as fresh as the day he asked her out and made her giddy all the same.

"Tell me about it. I actually would love to stay longer, but like I said tourism picked up so they need me back. That, and I heard we have some new Pokémon coming in we have to nurse back to health, too, and lord knows Connor and I are the best for it," Darcy sighed as she let Samantha grab her arm while she eased her way down the steps. Her leg had been healed enough to leave the hospital a few days after she woke up, but there was still a fierce ache if she walked too long and often. She needed to keep her leg moving, though, to improve her strength, but other than that it was all resting. Naturally, Raihan, her sister, and her friends were all there to help when she didn't have her crutches, which just left her arms aching, too. It had hurt her pride a little, feeling so babied, but now she didn't mind—not when it helped ease the pain a lot.

"You two would make good parents, you know," the redhead teased as she waited for Darcy to pull out her pokéball. Rapidash emerged in a bright light, pawing at the ground with her hoof.

" _Don't_ even start. I can tell Connor kinda wants one, but I'm still iffy. I'm not exactly the motherly type, and, I dunno... Mom was a good mom, but Grandma? My birth mom?" she sighed, shaking her head as she had Rapidash lay down to make it easier for Samantha to slip on.

Her sister frowned, "You know you're not them, though. But, I mean, you know I'll support you either way. If you just want to raise Pokémon, that's perfect, too."

"You wanna be an aunt that bad, huh? You know you _do_ have a man of your own to have kids with now," Darcy snorted, giving her look before mounting. "Easy going up, Rapidash. Mind Sammy's leg."

Her fire-type snorted and went at an easy walk, so as to not jostle it's trainer and her sister. The redhead was grateful for it and leaned against her sister's back, chin on her shoulder.

"I mean, it's still a bit early for _that_ kind of thinking. Besides, Raihan's... iffy on that sort of thing, considering his background. I can't say much unless he says its OK, but... he didn't have the best parenting, either, and, really, I'm not sure I'd be such a good mom, too."

"Arceus we really are sisters," the blonde laughed. "Well, whatever you decide, I got your back, too. I'm just glad you two are so good for each other."

"Ha! Me, too. I never thought I'd find something like this after what Aaron did, but... I'm glad I didn't give up on it. And now we're living together!"

"I admit I was surprised about that, too, but seeing you two in person... nah, it's right. Connor's rooting for you both, too, by the way. He'd like to meet Raihan one of these days!"

Samantha perked up, "Oh, really? Is he gonna to play the Dad role?"

"Maybe. But you should definitely bring them to Hoenn at some point—and to Johto," Darcy mused.

"We have talked about it before—kind of. More like they wanted to come with me if I decided to move and sell the house... but I think we should maybe keep it. I dunno. I wouldn't mind showing them where I grew up and how we live Johto style," the redhead sighed, slumping some.

"Then keep it. Can be a vacation home we can all use. I really should visit home more—I owe Mom and Dad some visits."

Her sister laughed, "Yes! You should! I bet they'd love it, especially Dad. We'll have to all go there together."

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime... how's your leg doing? Should we stop?" Darcy inquired, glancing down at the aforementioned limb.

"No, I can make it. Rapidash has a smooth gait. Besides, I'm sure they're all about to throw a fit because we took too long."

"Careful now, or your man is gonna get paranoid and never let you leave the house," the blonde snickered as they continued, just reaching the central road where they'd get to the apartment shortly.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind considering," Samantha snickered, making her sister laugh loudly. "I can't believe Nessa and 'Lee are throwing a real party. I thought they were just exaggerating at the hospital."

"The price of having _real_ friends!" the blonde. "I'm just glad they got it ready in time before I left."

"Didn't help s we didn't actually finish moving until today. _Finally_ got everything unpacked and with the key returned it's official."

"You're a spoken for woman, and _hot damn_. Your man got one hell of a suite. I may prefer a log cabin, but boy I have enjoyed sleeping even just on the sofa. Who knew leather could make such a good mattress!"

"Uh-oh, not thinking of moving in are you?"

Darcy grimaced, "Fuck _no_. Not with you two there romping in the sheets every night."

"Ha!" Samantha laughed, and then smirked. "Well, not _every_ night."

"Arceus, help me. Anyways, we're here, so let's hurry on up and start that party, yeah?" the blonde mused as Rapidash came to the apartment tower structure that hosted Raihan's abode. She slipped off first and then helped ease Samantha down, mindful of her leg. Returning her fiery Pokémon, she also helped her sister semi-limp her wait to the elevator to ride up to the top. It gave her time to rest, gently massaging around the bullet wound. It would still be a while before it fully healed and the limp would remain for longer still, but she would manage.

"Y'know, we're probably gunna have to take it easy on the alcohol—Raihan has to fly you to the airport tomorrow," the redhead giggled as they exited the lift.

Her sister whistled, "Oof. You're right. I don't wanna have a hangover on the plane. Damn. As shitty as the piss water is here, it would be nice to get drunk and eat pizza."

"Just pace yourself," the redhead snickered as they came to the door. She flipped out a key card—Raihan had given her one now that she lived there and she _would_ help pay the rent—and opened the door. Inside, a glorious display of goodies, beer, soda, drinks of all kinds, snacks of even more kinds, and lots of pizza were already laid out. In the midst of it all were Leon, Nessa, and Raihan, who was doing his best to shove Flygon back outside, the dragon having tried to worm his way in—and stolen a piece of pizza still in its jaws. Samantha and Darcy could only laugh, and then laugh more as Nessa and Leon approached them, the former embracing the redhead tight. Leon chuckled as he handed a beer to Darcy, who happily took it. It had only been a few days, but her two Galarian friends had become close to her sister, too; something she quite loved knowing.

"Raihan was about ready to send out a search party for you guys," Nessa snickered, giving Samantha a shoulder to lean on as they worked towards the living room. A random, terrible movie was already on, but there would be games played soon enough, what the systems all set up and ready to go. The redhead imagined Toxtricity was upset not to be a part of it, but Leon and Nessa had brought their teams to give them extra company.

"Sorry, sorry! There were issues with the system, so it took a bit longer than usual. But it's official! I am no longer a tenant, and I am finally all moved out of the old one!" Samantha beam, slapping down the finalized paper with her and the landlord's signature on it. Raihan laughed first, coming over and embracing her in a fierce hug. She was promptly pulled into his lap with a squeak, earning a few eye rolls and chuckles. The redhead didn't mind, of course, pleased when he nuzzled and kissed her cheek.

"Finally! I was starting to think you'd never be done with it!" he grinned, leaning back with her tucked against his chest, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yep, but it's done now, and we can properly celebrate!" Leon cheered, and held up his beer glass. "How about a toast?"

"Ooh yes! Rai, Sammy, here!" the dark-skinned woman beamed, passing the Hammerlock Gym Leader a cider while the Johto Grand Champ was given soda—on account of the pills she had to take, which didn't mix well. She thanked her, of course, and all of them lifted their glasses high.

_"Cheers!"_ was their unanimous cry as their glasses—and can—clinked together, and they downed a good swig of their drinks with happy gasps as they finished.

"Alright, who's up for some pizza? I'm starving!" Darcy grinned, diving right in for some slices. Everyone concurred and promptly found their spots to watch the terrible movie. All the while, Samantha curled against Raihan, content with his arms around her and his chin nestled on top of her head. It was a comfort she took great pleasure in, and the rumble of his chest as they all laughed at some terrible joke or peril of lost food or drink was soothing. Indeed, it was bliss being embraced by the man she loved amid her friends and family. No sorrows were to be found. Only merriment and warmth and joy that no darkness or sorrow could breach.

Oh, yes. This was, indeed, true happiness.

\----------------------

\---------------

_One year later_

_Hoenn Safari Zone_

"So... this is the Safari Zone you were raving about all back home?" Raihan inquired, his arm slung around Samantha's shoulders as they walked along the dirt path up to the main compound. Behind them, Nessa and Leon lagged a bit, eyes wide as they looked this way and that, enamored by the vastly different landscape to Galar. The more mountainous areas they were used to back home had been replaced with rocky terrain and lush, dense, tall grass and more tropical-like trees, what with storms a constant and so many islands just off the coast. There was a desert, of course, and some expanses of the Safari Zone became more canyon-like, but either way it hardly resembled their home. It was certainly different from Johto, too, but it was where Darcy had taken up her life and had demanded they come visit at some point. It had been a long time since then, but there had been a lot to do back in Galar before they could come.

For one, the Gym Challenge was in full force when she left, making it impossible for Raihan to leave when duty called, and Samantha's injury had taken its sweet time to heal. Even now she sometimes got an ache, but running posed no issues, and _other_ extraneous activities didn't either—something her lover was quite glad for. As was she, of course. Now that the Challenge had ended, though—Gloria once again still Champion, Raihan defeated—it had proven a good time to take a much-needed vacation, and first on the list was Hoenn. Johto would be right after, where she'd introduce her friends to her hometown and culture, something she was more excited for than she thought. Just seeing her friends and boyfriend's wide eyes on the way here had excited her, and she couldn't wait for them to discover Pokémon unique to the region.

"Yes, and you're going to love it. Come on, there's Darcy. 'Lee, Nessa! Hurry up!" the redhead called out, seizing their attention. The two promptly jogged to catch up as they reached the compound. To their surprise, there was already another group of people her sister was addressing, no doubt other Safari goers. It was thankfully towards the end of the talk, though, and some began to wander off into the compound while a few lingered. Seeing them, the blonde-haired Ranger excused her to trot over and embrace her sister in a Ursaring hug. Connor, who had only walked from his spot during the pep talk, also embraced her tight, lifting her off the ground with ease.

"Sammy! And the gang! You made it!" Darcy laughed, clapping Raihan on the back and then allowing Nessa to hug her as well. Leon, of course, she traded a handshake, and then laughed when he whistled and gestured to the area.

"So _this_ is a Safari Zone? Color me impressed. I'm honestly excited to see what it's all about!" he beamed, making her grin almost like an Impidimp.

"Then head on up to where the other group was. The other Rangers can give you the run down, or some of the visitors probably can, too. I recognized a few in the crowd—we get a _lot_ of people that come back trying to find the more rare Pokemon."

"Oh, awesome! Will do!" the purple-haired man beamed and raced off, much to Nessa's exasperation.

"You'd think he'd learn to chill after all these years," she sighed, glancing towards the other three. She laughed at once, gesturing, "Uh, looks like your man and Rai are sizing each other up."

Darcy turned, and made a snort-laugh like sound, "Oh, Connor is just doing his _'inspection_ '. Don't worry, though; he approves. He'd be giving death vibes if he didn't. He's practically an Usaring, y'see."

"Usaring?"

"Oh, uh... _Oh_. You guys have that Bewear right?"

"Yeah."

"Like that. But claws. And sharp teeth."

" _Oh_.'

"Yeah!" Darcy snickered. "I love him for it, though. And don't worry; he'll like you since you're Sammy's good friend. And looks like Raihan is in the clear."

Sure enough, the large, burly man that was Connor held out his hand, which Raihan took firmly and they shook. Samantha laughed the whole time and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek to congratulate him. Shaking her head, Darcy motioned for Nessa to follow her over to them and put her hands on her hips.

"Y'know, when I said come visit, I didn't mean _wait a whole year!_ " she barked, jabbing an accusing finger.

Samantha clapped her hands together and bowed her head in apology, "Soooorrrryyy!! We got caught up in a lot of stuff! Even at the end, too!"

Nessa groaned, "Ugh, yeah, let me tell you. It is _not_ easy getting break time as a Gym Leader—especially not two at the same time."

"I mean, you guys didn't _have_ to come," Raihan huffed, stuffing his hands into his shorts, being that Hoenn was a little too hot for his jacket, even if he did have it still wrapped around his waist. 

"Please, of course we did. Remember we promised to do some Pokegram posts?"

Darcy raised a brow, "What now?"

Samantha laughed, "Sorry! They wanted to come, and we started to talking about how they would end up posting all kinds of selfies online and somehow the sponsors got involved and they realized they could make a fun bit of the Gym Leaders on vacation, exploring new regions. So, if it's okay, they plan to do posts to show case the Safari Zone. It should help you guys get a good boost in popularity I bet."

"S'not a bad idea. We could use more people coming for funds," Connor shrugged, and the blonde could only sigh.

"I don't particular like showing off the Pokémon like that, but, yeah, it's not a bad idea. I mean, you're already here anyways, sooo...."

"Perfect! And I think this is just the spot for the first one," Raihan grinned, pulling out his Rotom, which floating a good ways away. He promptly tucked Samantha into his side and made a heart hand—half of one anyways. The redhead laughed and completed it, leaving Darcy rolling her eyes—until Nessa promptly latched onto her with a "V" peace sign. Connor could only laugh from behind as Rotom took the photo, and the Hammerlock Gym Leader was quick to post it.

"You're going to become Pokegram famous now," Samantha winked to her sister, who only snorted.

"No thanks. _Anyways_ , you guys wanna tell me when the wedding is yet? It's been a year now."

"I've been asking the same thing, ugh!!!" Nessa groaned, slouching while Samantha blushed a deep red and Raihan chuckled sheepishly, his own cheeks red.

"Weeeeeeeelll... we've been busy just having fun, so nothing certain yet.... But who knows? Maybe I'll propose tonight or tomorrow or in a month," he purred, taking her hand to kiss the knuckles—and especially on her ring finger. "I like to keep her on her toes."

"More like on my knees," the redhead smirked back earning a round of groans and playful shoves and a chorus of "shut up" while Raihan kissed her instead, never able to _not_ love when she said such things.

"Alright, I'll let y'all off the hook, but you _better_ have me on video cam to see it!"

Nessa clapped her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it. Raihan won't do _any_ proposal without me and Lee's input. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," the dragon trainer chuckled. "For now, though, we're young and enjoying life. No need to add any pressure and just do what feels right."

"Exactly. We're happy right as we are, and maybe we'll make that leap one day, but right now... I just want to enjoy the Safari Zone with my friends and family," Samantha beamed, entwining her fingers with Raihan.

Darcy chuckled, "Then you're in the right place, kiddo. Let's go and make sure your purple-haired buddy is doing alright."

"Looks like he's enjoying talking with some of the others," Raihan chuckled. "That dork was always quick to make friends."

"Well, good. Groups make the Zone more fun—and safer, since you can't use your Pokémon."

"Oh, yeah. So, what? Are the Pokémon tame?"

"No, they're wild, but they generally just run as opposed to fighting. Most are weary of people since a lot are rehabs, and we limit human contact to help preserve their numbers—especially the rarer ones," Darcy explained as they went. "It makes the catching process more interesting, though. You can utilize Pokeblocks to attract certain types, and then there's also bait to try and keep them interested, but you never know if they'll stick around or run. If they _do_ attack, we provide repels and pokedolls so you can get away. If you ever get injured, we have emergency GPS beacons, and we also have Rangers stationed throughout the area that are permitted to use their Pokémon to help you guys out."

"Okay, that does sound kinda fun," Raihan snickered before turning his gaze to Leon, who was consumed in a conversation with one of the other participants. He had to chuckle when he noticed it was a redheaded woman. He wasn't sure whether to call it ironic or uncanny. Either way, he waved as he shouted, " _'Lee_! We're ready to get going after a quick walk through!"

The man in question paused mid-sentence in whatever he was telling the woman, and both looked their way. His face lit up as he quickly spoke to her, and then motioned for her to follow. The woman shrugged with a laugh, and kept pace right behind him. Although a redhead, Raihan didn't miss the freckles and blue-tinted eyes that made her different from his own girlfriend, who, of course, was far more pretty, but he had to admit Leon had good taste.

"Hey, is it alright, if Cassandra here comes along? She's new to the Zone, too, but get this: she's a Johto Grand Champ, too! Just like Sam!"

The other redhead perked up, "Oh? No way!"

"Yep! Did you just gain your title?"

"Nah, I got it back when I was a teen, so... I dunno, decade ago? It's awesome meeting a fellow Johto-jin! And a redhead to boot! Hope you don't mind a high five?" she laughed, holding up her hand. Samantha laughed back and returned the gesture.

"Nah, I'm down. Rai? Nessa? Y'all okay with it?" she asked her friends.

"Pleeeeease? She's brought her Pokémon with her, too, and I wanna battle her later!" Leon begged, clasping his hands together.

Nessa groaned, rolling her eyes, "You _just_ met her and you wanna battle her already!? Leon, seriously!?"

"Oh, it's fine, I love battling, and I've never faced someone from Galar! This is the first I've heard of the region, too, so I'm down to take him on—see what he's packing!" "Cassandra" smirked, pumping a fist. Leon's face lit up as he fist-pumped, too.

"Yeah! You're gonna be in for a wild ride, I guarantee! A Champion time, even!"

Raihan almost choked on his laugh, "Yeesh, aren't you supposed to take her on a date first before you start taking her for a ride?"

Samantha counted approximately five seconds before _both_ Leon and Cassandra turned bright red and flustered.

"That's not what I—."

"That—what—I didn't---we're just—."

"Just kiiiiddiiiiiiing," Raihan sang, a toothy grin on his face. It did little to settle the two Champions' expressions, suddenly unable to meet each other's eyes. Nessa sighed, shooting Raihan a glare, and promptly waltzed over and grasped the new redhead by the shoulders.

"Cassandra, right?" she asked, receiving a nod in answer. "Don't mind that idiot. He's a _Dumb. Ass._ And just messing with you. He will make relentless sex jokes and his girlfriend is no better."

"Hey, yes I am!" Samantha huffed, only to be given a "don't lie to yourself" look.

The dark-skinned woman pat the trainer's shoulder, "So, please, I hope you'll join us. If Leon thinks you're cool, I'm down."

"Oh, that wasn't going to run me off, I was just caught off guard is all," she chuckled, glancing to Leon as she brushed her hair back—and them promptly looked away again with pink returning to her cheeks. Leon wasn't much better, glancing away and clearing his throat. Nessa couldn't stop her grin as she wrapped an arm around Cassandra's shoulders.

"Right, so. Welcome to the group, 'Cas—can I call you that? Sweet. Well, _'Cas_ , allow us to introduce you to Galarina hospitality and join us on our quest to conquer the Hoenn Safari Zone and have the best time of our life!"

"Sounds like fun! I take it Mr. and Ms. Sex Joke are joining you, me, n' Leon?"

"Of course. Now, come on. Darcy, we need the rundown!" Nessa proclaimed, turning her and the redhead around to stalk off.

"Wait for me!" Leon laughed, trotting after. Darcy remained behind to shake her head, muttering under her breathe. She turned to Samantha with a raised brow—an expression Connor shared in his quiet demeanor.

"You got some weird friends, Sam," she hummed and then headed off, leaving the redheaded young woman together with her dark-skinned lover.

" _That_ is for sure. And my boyfriend is the _worst_ ," she mused, and was met with a quick nip on her ear.

"Watch yourself. Else I'll show you how _bad_ I can be," he purred, breath hot over the spot he nipped.

She smirked, "Don't tempt me now."

"Don't _you_ tempt me!" Raihan laughed before kissing her deeply and cupping her face.

"What is it?" she inquired, leaning into his touch.

"Oh, just wondering how I got so lucky having such good friends and the most amazing, wonderful woman to call mine. It still feels like a dream, but here we are. In Hoenn. On an adventure. And soon to see your home, too—and meet your parents."

"Yep. And they would have loved you—almost as much as I do," she chuckled, kissing his palm gently before taking hold of it to entwine their fingers once more. "I admit it feels like a dream to me, too... but it's not, and I wouldn't have things any other way. I love you Raihan, and your mine now and forever."

"Sounds like a proposal, Sammy-girl," he hummed, pressing his brow to hers.

"It's a promise," she chuckled.

"Then I promise, too," he purred and stole a kiss. "Now, let's hurry up before they think we're about to elope."

"Ha! Nessa wouldn't let you," Samantha snickered, pulling away and ahead, tugging him along.

"She couldn't catch me!"

"Leon could! Now, shut up, and let's go—adventure awaits!" she laughed, and he laughed with her, catching her as he moved into a jog and throwing her over his shoulder. Her laughter only got worse as they joined the group, who joined in the joyous rancor. At least, until Darcy finally put them in line and got them to properly prepare for their venture.

It was then, as Samantha looked around at their little motley crew—A former Champion, a fellow Johto champ, a water-type Gym Leader, a step-sister, a brother-in-law, and a man she loved more than anything in the world—that she knew, without doubt, that from now on their life together would be free of fear and full of friends, love, and happiness.

\--------------------------

**TMWolf:**

Now just the epilogue remains....


	28. Epilogue

_Years later....._

"Darcy! Hey! Glad I finally caught you! I was starting to get worried when you didn't come back when you said you would!"

The blonde-haired woman on in the viewer chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back on her neck in kind. She slumped back in her chair, which gave time for a Poochyena pup to leap into her lap and curl up. It was the son of her own Mightyena, whom she'd bred not too long ago and was raising it up to be part of the new team of "tracker" Pokémon for the Safari Zone to utilize, both for human protection and Pokémon. It had become a necessity as visitation had boomed over the last few years.

_"Yeah, sorry, Sammy. A storm came in at the last minute and Conner and I got stuck on the mountain. We're fine, though, and so are the Pokémon. Sorry we worried you. Roy wasn't too upset he missed his call with his aunty, was he?"_ her half-sister chuckled, scratching the dark-furred baby Pokémon gently.

Samantha snickered, "Only a little. He's a pretty smart kid for only being a few years old. He's started talking more clearly and he can recognize Pokémon really well. He's practically ready for his own!"

_"Oh-ho? Following in the family tradition of giving a baby Pokémon to grow up with like Dad did?"_

"Maybe. Raihan thinks it'd be a fun idea, and he doesn't really have any family traditions to follow soooo...." the redhead shrugged. "We're still debating what to get him—if it should be Growlithe or a dragon-type. Raihan wants to give him a Trapinch, apparently."

_"Ha! Of course you two would argue about_ that. _Just let the kid go visit a daycare or something,"_ Darcy snickered, leaning back comfortably. _"Still can't believe you two had a kid and you're not even married."_

"Even had him before _you_ got married."

_"Hey, that's on you two. Y'all forgot to use protection."_

"I mean, I _swore_ did. I guess we forgot while we were prepping for the Gym Challenge that year. We have no regrets, of course, and, despite his worries, Raihan is an _excellent_ father," Samantha boasted proudly, chest held high.

It had definitely been a rough time when, barely into their second year of dating, she'd found out she'd gotten pregnant. It had been a shock to them both; one that had even terrified Raihan. He had been so sure he'd be a terrible parent after growing up with his mother, and, truthfully, she'd been no different. It was only thanks to long talks with Darcy, Leon, and Nessa together-- combined with the notion they couldn't bring themselves to terminate the pregnancy--that they became determined to make it work. From there, her boyfriend had gone full force into prepping to be the best parent he could be. Frankly, it got overbearing _very_ quickly, and more often than not she begged Leon and Nessa to take Raihan away so she could relax at home without him asking every five seconds if she was okay.

Other times she _was_ glad for it—especially when she was nearing the end of it. He'd even taken it upon himself to buy them a new house as opposed to an apartment so they could have the whole nine yard and picket fence. It was honestly more than he needed to do, but, here they were, living in a two-story house near the Vault—not far from her old apartment—with a big yard with a fence, plenty of trees, and a room that was once a baby room and now served as their young Roy's room.

She could still remember the day he was born. Raihan had been a rightful _mess_ —even more than she had been after a difficult birthing. He'd stayed the whole time, holding her hand, and he had just about died when he got to hold their son; his skin was a mix between her light and his dark tones, but his eyes were bright blue like his dad's, and his hair was dark, but had developed a reddish tone as he grew older. They decided to name him after Raihan's teacher, figuring they should honor the one person who had been anything close to a dad to him. He had offered to take her father's name, but she couldn't. So Roy it was, and he became the light of their life.

"Really, I don't think anyone could have been better. I wish I could have sent you more videos of how he was with him!" Samantha laughed, recalling those days clearly, too.

_"Oh, trust me. I got enough just from the pictures of him dead ass asleep with my little nephew conked out with him. The barf video is probably still my favorite—oh, no, no—the poop diaper one! That was_ hilarious _!"_ Darcy cackled, wiping her yes as tears formed. _"Not only did it remind we why I never want kids, but I just about busted my gut. Even Connor laughed!"_

"Okay, yes, it was really funny, actually. Thankfully we are _beyond_ those days. Now Raihan does a great job of playing with him while I work with Kabu on things. Rai' takes him to the Gym, too, and lets him watch him train. Roy loves it, I can tell."

_"Ha, I bet. Daddy makes a good show of it."_

"Oh, yes. Uncle Leon and Auntie Nessa are just as bad. She keeps bringing me new outfits for him to wear, but Leon is such a good babysitter. I think he got baby fever thanks to us," the redhead snickered, glancing over to the photo on her desk. A wide one, in which her entire family, minus their kid was displayed. It was taken back in the Safari Zone, where everyone was together. Nessa, Darcy and Connor, her and Raihan, and Leon and his now long-term girlfriend Cassandra who he met that day. Next to it was one of her and her little family, of course; Raihan with Roy held in one arm, while the other was wrapped around her. Proud parents and their grinning child. It made her heart swell.

_"Arceus help us. Last thing you need is those two having a mini-me. How're things with Nessa? Does she still plan to make a return trip for a photo shoot here?"_

"Oh, yeah! She wanted to go spend time on your beaches and then do another Safari Zone shoot. You're _welcome_ , by the way, for the boost in popularity y'all got. It went waaaaay better than expected, didn't it?" the redhead smirked, much to Darcy's annoyance.

_"Yes, yes. Like I've said for the past_ two years: _thank-you we wouldn't be as brimming with guests and money if it wasn't because your not-husband and two bffs made us popular and got people from all around the world to take in interest. Happy? Finally going to let me live it down?"_

"Never. Anyways, when do you think you'll visit? I was hoping to show you the Motostoke Gym since Kabu wants me to take over."

Her sister sat up, making the Poochyena growl unhappily before curling up in a new position, _"You're going to do it then?"_

"Yep! You know me n' Kabu started talking a lot once I got back from Hoenn. Originally it was just to give that gift to his family, but we really got to chatting about things, and, well, he saw potential in me with Arcanine, and after working with his Pokémon he thinks I'm right for the job. The League is _all_ for it—having a Johto Grand Champ who _beat their Champion_ taking up the mantle of Gym Leader. It means I can compete in the Cup whenever I want, so they know it'll be good for publicity. Only weird bit is that for the Gym I'll have to use fire types, so I can only use Arcanine from my actual team, and then I need to go catch fire types of my own. I'm tempted to follow in Kabu's foot steps and get a Centiskorch, but I'm partial towards Turtonator thanks to Raihan. We'll see, though. There's a _lot_ of work to do still, and he doesn't plan to retire just yet. I'll probably be 'in-training' for a while with him,

Samantha paused and laughed, "Sorry!! I started rambling!"

_"No! No, no, I'm happy for you, Sammy! This is a big deal! Roy's gonna be sad with you guys so busy, though_."

"Oh I plan to just commute, and Raihan is happy to dote on him, as is Leon, who offered to babysit any time while we're busy. Cassandra seems fine with it, too, although she's a bit awkward with kids. She's better with our Arcanines' pups that hatched finally."

_"Eh, she gave me that vibe, but I'm sure Leon will convince her. Anyways, you doing good otherwise? How's the leg?"_

Samantha touched at her thigh, where her scar was, "Good. I barely feel an ache unless I do a lot of activity. The nightmares have stopped now, too. I hate how long it's taken, but I'm glad it did before Roy got older. Raihan's stopped a while ago, so it's nice not burdening him with it anymore. The therapy helped a lot, too, and I just hope we can make sure our boy grows up never dealing with what he had to. We're trying our best for him, anyways. Our little Roy."

_"Trust me, you're both doing a great job. He's got the best parents and family ever, and he definitely won't go through what you guys did. I'm glad to hear you're doing good, though. One less thing to worry about. Now if you two would just_ get married _,"_ the blonde sighed, shaking her head, although she was grinning.

"Hey, hey, we have talked about it!"

_"Not before the paparazzi and rumor mill did!"_

"They _wished_ we would, you mean," the redhead chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "It's not like we don't want to, we just.... Want to take things at our own pace. We're not going to rush it and do it only when it feels right. We're just... happy already, y'know? I mean, I'd definitely say yes, but it just felt like _everyone_ was wanting us to back then, especially after Roy was born, so it didn't feel right to do it. And, really, a ring won't make much of a difference. We're basically married already."

_"True, true... well, I guess I won't get my hopes up then. Shame, Mom would have loved for you to wear her dress."_

"Yeah, she would have for you, too, y'know."

_"Nah. I mean, yeah,she was my mom, too, but she was_ your _Mom. You should be the one to wear the dress. Besides, it wasn't my style._ "

"Uh-huh. Anyways—Oh, hang on," Samantha began to reply, but paused when she heard the familiar sound of the door opening. "Looks like the boys are back from their fly around the Wild Area. Roy _loves_ it. Speaking of...."

The redhead turned just as she heard the scamper of feet along the wood floors, and smiled as her little boy came into view. His icy eyes were bright as he bounded through the doorway into her office and leaped up into her arms, hugging her tight and kissing her.

"Momma!" he shouted with glee, nuzzling his rounded cheeks into hers. His eyes spotted the feed next, and he giggled, "Auntie!"

_"Hey kiddo! How'd your day with your dad go? Were you a good boy?"_

He giggled, "Yesh! We caught Pokémon!"

"Oh?" Samantha mused, brow raised as she held him in her lap. "Which one?"

"This one!" he grinned—he had a toothy canine just like his father—and held out a love ball. She raised her brow as he pushed the button to unleash the critter inside, and to her surprise it was an Applin. It wasn't exactly the Pokémon she expected Roy to want, considering how much he loved all of their teams, but she was proud of him for choosing a good one.

"An Applin? He's cute—just like you!" she snickered, pushing her nose into her boy's, who giggled.

"Daddy gave it sumfin' to hold! Lookie! It's shiny!" he went on, holding up the little dragon, which chirped shyly. When she peered closer, she realized Roy was, in fact, correct. The Applin was holding something—on its tail—and it was shiny. Very shiny. 

It was a ring, with a silver band. 

And a diamond.

Samantha's mind was blank as she gingerly pulled the ring off the tail and held it in her hand. She felt silly for staring, but she was just so stupefied by the sight of it. It was only a chuckle that pulled her away from her spell, and came face to face with none other than Raihan, the love of her life, and he had the most shit-eating toothy grin on his face she'd ever seen. Her heart raced, all sorts of notions coming to mind, but they were all silenced as he waltzed right on over, took the ring from her palm, knelt down on one knee, and then grasped her fingers gently in his.

"Samantha... would you do me the unimaginable wonderful honor... of being my wife?" he asked, laughter in his eyes and on his tongue. Her heart beat a million miles an hour, although, really. It was silly to do so, and yet, she was a at a loss for words. The love of her life just proposed, and her child giggling with delight as he cuddled the Applin in her lap. Raihan chuckled, a little awkwardly as he shrugged, "I kinda need an answer, love."

_"Oh my Arceus, Raihan you broke her."_

Samantha finally found herself and laughed—loudly. She couldn't bring herself to stop, and her lover shrunk back, embarrassed. She promptly corrected that error by grasping his collar and pulling him up to kiss him. He returned it at one, cupping the back of her head to deepen in. Roy made an "ewwww" sound and squirmedout from his mother's lap. That was fine by her as Raihan pressed closer, kissing her again and again. When they finally parted, he couldn't stop his chuckle.

"I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes, yes it does, you lovable, handsome, man! Now put that ring on me," she chuckled, and Raihan was all too happy to comply. Once more he knelt down, took her hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed the very same hand, and the minute he stood back up she leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him while he spun her around.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she laughed again and again and eagerly kissed him as soon as he set her down.

_"Ha! Told you that would work great! Got it all recorded to for everyone else,"_ Darcy's voice broke through their moment.

Samantha gasped, "You were in on it??"

_"Duh! He wanted me to distract you. Nessa and Leon wanted to take part, but the timing didn't work out and this worked best. They had the Applin ready way before now, too."_

"Oh my Arceus—you're all too much!" she giggled, stealing another kiss from him.

"And you love it," Raihan smirked as he released her, though only to pull Roy into his arms, the young boy making grabby hands. He giggled as the two parents reunited and nuzzled him affectionately. In his hands, he still held the Applin, which chirped with delight. The Gym Leader grinned at his son, "Ya did great, kiddo! Momma was totally surprised like I said she would be! You were perfect!"

"Yay! Momma and Daddy gunna be mawwied!" he giggled.

"Yes, yes we are. And, yes, Darcy you're invited!"

_"Pfft like I wouldn't go if I wasn't. Alright, well I got that recorded, so you two enjoy the moment while I send the goods out. Congrats, guys. I always knew you two would make it official---ball and chain, remember, Sammy?"_ her sister purred, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Shut up and bye!" the redhead rasped, ending the call. She laughed, though, at Raihan's raised brow. "Long story from a call we had after we uh.... Got together for the first time."

"Oooh.... Well, I wanna hear it—after we celebrate. And we can start with a selfie to blow everyone's minds!" he laughed and called out his Rotom, which floated up on high. The young father shifted so Roy was better situated in one arm with the Applin, while Samantha was tucked against his side, arm around her waist. "Hold up your ring—show off the goods."

"Oh, right! Have to let them know you're _officially_ mine since a kid wasn't enough," she snickered and brought the ring up to be right in the middle; nice and bright and shining.

"Nah, never is. Now say cheese, love. It's the start of a new step in our life, and I couldn't have picked anyone better," he purred, giving her a quick kiss on the brow.

"I could say the same about you, babe..." she sighed, bringing her gaze to meet his. "I love you, Rai. You and Roy both. Now, and forever."

"I love you, too Sammy. Both of you. Now, and forever," he repeated and this time their kiss was soft, and gentle, and full of love. He chuckled, "Now say cheese."

The Rotom flashed, and it was but the confirmation of a love that came unexpected, but consumed them and gave them a life full of happiness that they knew, without doubt, would last.

Now and forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------

** THE END **

\---------------------------------------

**TMWolf:**

And this marks the final chapter and the END of my Raihan x Samantha (OC) fanfic. It's been one hell of a ride, and I've honestly learned a lot from writing it and how I want to portray relationship building better in a certain way. It also gave me the courage to do smut, so there's that xD But I definitely plan to take what I learned from writing this and apply it to my new fics (aka sequel to Casseon) and bring along Raihan's BG as well.

A huge thank-you to all of my readers, y'all have made this the best time and I'm so glad y'all enjoyed the way I wrote Raihan and made his romance with Samantha blossom.

See y'all later.... until I get the Casseon sequel written ;) <3


End file.
